The Goblin King
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. The stories were meant to scare them, but when face to face with the montser of their tales, Sakura sees just why the forest across the meadow was forbidden. -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: Contains OCs
1. Catch

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter One_

-Catch-

Bright emerald green eyes took in the scene before her in awe, her short pink locks blowing in the breeze. Someone tapped on her bare shoulder, and the woman turned and looked back at her two friends.

"Um, Sakura, are you sure we should be doing this?" a woman with long ebony hair asked. She wore a short, form-fitting purple dress, which had a sweetheart top and was strapless. The top was lined with a blue ribbon, and the bottom of the dress had ruffles made of the same material. She had a choker of the same blue around her neck that covered the entire column of her throat, with small petals of material fanning out onto her collar.

"Of course Hinata. We never get to do anything fun." A blonde woman interrupted with a whine. Her long blonde hair cascaded around her, her bangs covering over the right half of her face. Her necklace was a loose gold band, with one large coin hanging from the center. Her top had two thin straps keeping it up around her neck. It covered her bust completely and snugly only wrapping around the necessary skin. Her skirt sat low on her hips, made of a blue fabric similar to her top. It was short in the front, and then grew longer in the back, flowing to the floor. A lighter blue sash was tied around her waist over her skirt, with large golden coins hanging from it to match her necklace. Around her ankle she had on a bracelet to match everything else, dangling over her bare feet.

Sakura smiled. "Well, we do fun stuff, just not _this_ fun." She giggled, looking back out over the field. She took a small step forward, allowing for the sunlight to hit her bare toes.

"Sakura," Hinata grabbed her shoulder. "What if we get caught? You know it's dangerous to be out here. There's humans, not to mention goblins, and-"

"Hinata, will you please calm down?" Sakura said. "If it will make you feel better, I'll check it out, and then tell you if the coast is clear. Okay?"

The ebony haired girl nodded, though her lavender eyes were filled with doubt. "Okay."

The pink haired woman turned back to the field, freeing her arm from her friend's grasp as she slowly walked out of the forest and into the sunlight. As the warm rays hit her skin, she smiled, looking up to the clear blue sky. It was so nice out here, she didn't understand why the fairy elders forbade them to leave the safety of their village and explore the forest around them. It was their forest anyways, right?

She looked back at her friends, who were still under the cover of the woods, and smiled. Then she held her arms out and twirled in a circle, giggling happily as her short pink dress fanned out around her. It was made of a nearly sheer material, and was snug around her bust, the rest of it flowing loosely around her legs, stopping just above her knees. A light pink ribbon made up the straps, lining the top of the dress, as well as beneath her breasts, tying in a bow in the center of her breasts. Small, white daisies were woven around the straps, and along the top of her dress. "You guys, this is so great!" she exclaimed, running out into the field of wild flowers.

Not needing more prompting than that, the blonde ran out into the sun with her friend, twirling about and letting her shimmering wings flux in the brilliant rays. They sparkled even more so then usual with the light, and only appeared more yellow. "It feels so good to explore!"

The ebony haired woman slowly walked out into the light, still appearing cautious. "This is really nice." Hinata said, looking around as her pale blue wings fluttered a bit in the wind.

Sakura began to twirl as well, laughing brightly as she danced among the flowers. "We should have snuck out a long time ago." She said to her friends, her own pink wings fluttering in her merriment.

"Well if they didn't scare the crap out of us when we were young with tales of goblins and 'the _terrible_ Goblin King', we would have." Ino smirked, making a gross face and chasing after Sakura with feigned claws. "If goblins really took fairies to procreate with they wouldn't be so gross looking!"

Sakura let out a squeal of delight and began to run away from her blonde friend. "Yeah, but they still wouldn't be as pretty as we are!" she called back to the blonde.

"Sakura if they did they wouldn't be as ugly as they are. I mean they're just repulsive. Living in the mountains, no trees at all! No grass! Just nastiness!"

"No animals, no sunshine, and no fun!" Sakura said, continuing to run. They passed Hinata, and Sakura grabbed the other woman's hand so that they were both running away from Ino. "Run Hinata! The nasty Goblin King wants to take us away!" she giggled.

Ino snickered and continued to run after them. "Bwahaha! I am the Goblin King! Fear me! I will take you and bed you in my sheets of shale!" she called, pressing her thumb against her nose and pushing it up so she looked more pig like. "Come here little pretties!" she cackled, chasing them into the other woods.

Hinata was actually laughing now as her and Sakura ran away from the 'Goblin King'. "Never!" she cried out, running with Sakura. They disappeared through the trees and Ino chased them until she began to slow, since they were nowhere to be scene. She looked around and noticed that she could no longer see the meadow from before.

"Sakura?" she called, actually sounding worried. Without her friends there with her these woods seemed much more menacing. "Hinata?" she continued in, looking around for any sign of them. But she couldn't even hear a sound. "Guys?"

"What happened to the _terrible_ Goblin King?" something sneered from behind her. Ino went wide eyed and whipped around, but saw nothing, only the echo of dark laughter. She felt her blood turn to ice in her veins and started running back in the direction she thought the meadow to be. She didn't dare shout out for her friends and give her position away. Hopefully they were safe. But the woods all looked the same, and when she'd been running for a long time she stopped and looked around. Everything looked the same. Tears began to well in her eyes and once again she could hear the laughter all around her.

And it began chanting. "Pretty little lost fairy." Over and over.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, breaking into another run, only to feel something heavy collapse on her. Her eyes widened and pain shot through her as the thick ropes scratched against her folded wings. "Please! Let me go!" she cried out, only to see the disgusting mutilated feet of a few goblins.

"Now, now, now. We hit a jackpot. Why on earth would we let you go? After all, your ignorance infuriates his majesty. And you need to be taught a lesson." And that was the last thing Ino heard before something hit her in the back of her head and knocked her out cold.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Hinata stopped running when they could no longer hear Ino behind them. "Ino?" Sakura called, turning and looking around. "Ino!"<p>

"S-Sakura, I don't think Ino's there." Hinata whispered, clutching her friend's arm as her eyes filled with fear. She looked at the woman next to her.

"Oh come now Hinata, you mustn't think like that. We lost her, that's all. All we have to do is go back the way we came, and we'll find her eventually." She said, pulling her arm from her friend and grabbing her hand as they headed back towards the meadow.

"But, what if goblins got her?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please. Ino is smart enough not to get caught by some stupid, ugly old goblins. She's probably hiding to try and play a joke on us. You know how she likes to do that."

"Yeah…"

They wandered through the forest for a while, with no luck of finding their blonde friend. When enough time had passed that the position of the sun in the sky had changed, Sakura grew worried herself, but she tried not to let it show. They last thing she needed was to freak Hinata out even more. Sakura froze suddenly, causing Hinata to stop short right behind her. "Do you hear that?" Sakura asked softly.

The ebony haired woman strained her ears, hearing a voice through the brush. "I do."

"I think it's Ino!" Sakura squealed, running forward, still holding Hinata's hand in her own. She pushed some of the brush aside, a bright smile on her face when they entered a small clearing.

"Ino!" she exclaimed, the smile falling right off her face when she saw her friend bound and draped over something's shoulder, similar grotesque creatures around her. Hinata's expression was just as alarmed, and the two began to slowly back up. "Y-you're…" Sakura pointed, unable to form the proper words to finish her sentence.

"Goblins." A voice said next to her ear, making her whip around, seeing one of the creatures had been next to her. She took a step away, fear still evident on her face. Then she paused, and frowned, seeming to gather a few shreds of courage.

"You!" she pointed to the one holding Ino. "Give us back our friend! Right now!" she ordered, pointing to the forest floor. "That is not how you treat a lady!"

The goblin smirked. At least, that's what she thought it was doing. "Well, lookie here men. We got ourselves a brave fairy. His majesty will like her." He looked somewhere behind the two fairies then. "Tie em' up." He ordered.

Sakura looked to the right and saw that Hinata had already been grabbed. She felt strong hands grab her arm and turned to see the goblin from before leering at her as he reached for her other arm. She jerked it away from him, turning and punching him right in the eye. It shouted in pain and released her, and a pleased smirk came to her face. It vanished as quickly as it had come when the goblin recovered and grabbed her hands roughly, tying them together throughout her struggles.

"No! Let go of me!" she cried, stomping on the goblin's foot. He grimaced and looked to the leader.

"Man this one's annoying." He said, trying to hold onto the pink haired sprite. She gasped, offended.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Oh will you just shut her up already?" another goblin walked up and covered Sakura's mouth, tying off the cloth so that she could no longer speak. She turned to glare at the creature before letting out a startled noise as she was hoisted over one of their shoulders.

The group began to walk through the woods then, headed to what Sakura assumed was their lair. She wriggled and turned a bit, trying to get a look at her two friends, and saw that along with Ino being unconscious, Hinata had fainted, probably from fright. Sakura rolled her eyes at this and continued to look around at her surroundings, trying to memorize where they were going in the event that she was able to escape. Because there was no way she would become the bedmate of some nasty, disgusting, idiotic goblin king.

It began to darken as the sun started to set and they reached the mountains. They started up a path and then turned into a dark cave where the goblins lit torches to light their way. They continued downwards until finally they emerged in front of a massive gate. The sky was now orange, and the area they were in was surrounded by the massive range. When they walked through the gates, Sakura's eyes widened in horror. It was a labyrinth.

"Yeah you just try getting out of here." He said, patting her behind.

Even if she could memorize every turn, she knew there was something magical about this place. The walls probably shifted, and there were monsters in wait for unsuspecting wanderers. It took even longer to get out of the labyrinth than to get there. And when they emerged, Sakura was even more surprised, because on the other side was a massive kingdom carved from the stone, and it was magnificent. There were green trees scattered amongst the buildings and houses. Torches lit up the large area, and the sky above was open and littered with stars.

"Welcome to your new home little fairy. Welcome to the kingdom of Silex Silicis."

Sakura looked around the place, actually surprised. They were underground, and yet you could see the sky. They even had plants here, which was completely unexpected.

They began to climb a tall hill, travelling through the village's winding cobblestone roads. The villagers stopped and stared at her and her friends as they passed, and Sakura couldn't help but notice that the closer to the top of the hill they went, the less grotesque the goblins were, until they almost appeared like humans.

When they reached the top of the hill, they walked through a large courtyard, until they entered the palace. Sakura's eyes widened, because here, the goblins did look human. What was this about? Why did they all look different? Every other mystical creature looked similar to its brethren, but why was it that the goblins had a scale of completely hideous to somewhat attractive? It just didn't make sense.

Her attention was taken from her thoughts when they stopped suddenly. Sakura tried to get a look, but all she could make out was a pair of large, tall, oak double doors. The goblin at the front of the line cleared his throat. "Please announce our presence to the king. We seek an audience with him. And trust me, he'll want to see us." He smirked, motioning with his head back to the goblins holding the captured fairies.

They nodded, and each grabbed a handle of the door, pulling it open. "Your royal Highness, some of the lesser goblins have captured and brought you something."

There was an irritated sighed and it sounded anything but happy. And it also didn't sound as the ones who had grabbed them. "Get the fuck out. I don't care." They came in anyways and threw the three to the ground, Hinata and Ino by now having awoken and were staring horrified at the massive throne that was before them. There was a redhead sitting in it, leaning against one arm and his legs draped over the other. He was dressed in tight black pants and a loose black long sleeved shirt that cut open near his throat. He wasn't even looking at them, simply picking something from his claw-like nails. There was a crown adorning his head and was crooked, but he didn't seem to care. It was cast of gold and many different precious gems and had a white fluffy rim and a red velvet top over the center.

There was a man beside him, dressed similarly, only wearing a dark blue shirt. His hair was dark as night and he only appeared vaguely interested in the fairies that were thrown on the floor. But one thing was for certain, they were incredibly good looking. He nudged the king's foot with his hand. "Gaara, I think this will actually interest you." The man said. "It's not every day the lesser catch three fairy maidens."

Jade eyes glared up at his friend and he stopped in his previous actions. With a sigh, he looked over and examined the three, scowling. "Kill them."

All of the goblins went wide eyed and backed away from them. "But sire-"

The redhead shifted in his seat and stood, glaring down at them, looking even more threatening than before. "Did I stutter? I said kill them. I don't need any more useless little frail fairies." He ordered.

Ino and Hinata went wide-eyed, but Sakura just glared at the goblin king. "mejgefkhasdnfkfvnkf." Her words were muffled behind her gag, but it was clear to everyone else that whatever she was saying wasn't nice.

The King looked slightly intrigued and glanced back at the one beside him. He stepped down and stopped in front of Sakura, looping his finger beneath the gag and lowering it down around her neck.

"-completely unnecessary. You are despicable." She spat. "If your stupid cronies have the gall to just go and tie us up, bring us to your kingdom, the least you could do was make them take us back to the forest. And while you're at it, you could at least teach them how to treat a woman, though judging by their leader, I can see why they don't know any better." She said with a nod, visibly giving him a once over.

He just smirked, grabbing her face and forcing her gaze up, and her silence. "Please…if you can see that, what on earth makes you think I would let you go?"

"I was just trying to be polite and give you an opportunity to have at least _one_ redeeming quality." She sneered.

"Hmm." He rubbed his chin, his smirk only growing. "Nah. I like being coldhearted and vindictive." He released her then and moved back. "I'm done. Kill them, cut off their wings and throw them off the ledge into the stalagmites."

Sakura gasped, finally appearing alarmed. "Well if you're going to kill us can we at least keep our wings?" she asked, her pink wings lowering so that they were closer to her body. "They're what make us fairies."

Gaara stared down at her, shaking his head in slight amusement. "If I leave your wings on, when I throw you off a cliff, you'll just fly away. Please. You little prancing princesses know nothing about goblins, we're not all idiotic." He walked away from her them and snapped his fingers. "Do it now, I'm starting to get irritated."

The guards along the walls stepped away from their posts, and the goblins who had captured them grabbed onto each of the fairies' necks and grabbed a fistful of their wings, pulling them painfully so they had a clean cut. The guards unsheathed their swords and stopped beside each of the women. Gaara sat back down on his throne and simply watched the whole ordeal.

"You know," the dark haired man spoke up, looking to the redhead. "We've never actually mixed fairy blood with our own before. The results would be interesting, and their own gifts along with ours would be a bonus." He commented.

"I don't like fairies Sasuke. They're flimsy and annoying." He nodded to the guards who then lifting their swords, but hesitated. They all looked wary at the idea of taking such beauties in such a way. "Did I say stop? Clip them off!"

Sasuke shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. A fairy as our queen…or even as one of the men's consorts…" he trailed off.

"Like any of us would want to be with some pigheaded, vile, repulsive goblin." Sakura said. Then she looked at the goblins behind her. "Are you going to chop them off or not? The way you're pulling them is starting to hurt." She glared. If she was going to have to die, she wanted it to be over with as soon as possible. The quicker it happened, the quicker she didn't have to be in that arrogant man's presence.

"Sakura." Ino hissed, glaring at her friend. "Shut up." She seethed. "You're only making this worse. You know the amount of pain we will be in if they cut off our wings. And I know you weren't paying attention that day in rituals, but if we lose our wings we will not transcend when we die. We will sink into the earth and burn in the inferno of the earth's magma for eternity." The blonde looked back to Gaara and sucked up her pride. "Please! Don't cut off our wings. We'll do anything!"

Sakura looked at her friend. "Don't tell them that! I would rather burn than do anything for them!" she said to the blonde. Then she looked at the ebony haired woman. "Right Hinata?"

"I just want to go home." Hinata said softly, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I told you both this would happen, but you didn't listen." Sakura sighed with a roll of her eyes and looked forward once more. Clearly she was on her own with this one.

"We could use them as maids." Sasuke mused. "Or something. At least they're nice to look at."

"Hold on a moment." Gaara said, raising his hand. "Release the blonde one and bring her here." The guard behind her lowered his sword and helped her onto her feet, much more gently than the ones who had brought her. The king gave her a once over and leaned back in his chair, looking at his friend once more. "Do you want one?"

"Not particularly." Sasuke sighed. "They'll just annoy me."

He nodded and looked back to the fairy. "And you will do _anything_?"

Ino looked nervous but nodded. "So long as you don't clip our wings and let us go eventually."

"Not all of you." Gaara said with a small smirk, standing and looking down at her. He took some of her hair and examined her, letting it run through his fingers. "I'm going to give you to a good friend of mine. After you've been his slave for six months, I will release you. And I promise, no harm will come to you. Do you agree?"

The blonde looked horrified but surprised at the same time. "Just six months?"

"Sure. Why not? I'll even bind myself to oath for it. And that's unbreakable."

"I know." She blinked, "Really?"

"Yes. Really." Gaara glared at her, growing annoyed. Seeing that she was trying on his nerves she nodded.

"Yes. Thank you."

"And if you try and escape, you will all be executed, after we hack off those pretty little wings." He told her, giving the other two warning glances.

Hinata stepped forward as much as she could. "I will do the same!" she declared a bit loudly, and then blushed as everyone's attention was on her. "If that's okay." She said, her voice back to its quiet tone.

Gaara blinked, both he and Sasuke looking surprised she had been so outspoken. "Alright." The redhead said, gesturing for her to be brought over. The guard did so and he gave her a once over. "You look much more innocent and tender than this one here." He pointed to Ino.

She just shrugged. "It's true, she is."

"Do you mind someone kinder?" the King asked the dark haired girl. "He's somewhat annoying, but I think you could tolerate him."

Hinata blinked, a bit surprised, but knew better than to try his patience. "Yes." She nodded. "That would be fine. Thank you." She smiled slightly.

The two fairies looked over at Sakura, who was still glaring. The pink haired woman looked at them, a silent debate going on. She appeared like she would refuse, but both of her friends were sending her the most pleading looks she had ever seen. Finally she sighed, her frown falling off her face. "Fine. I'll be somebody's servant too." She said reluctantly. She didn't want to leave them, after all. And this whole thing was kind of her fault.

"No." Gaara said simply. "I don't like you. You're rude and distasteful and you talk far too much. And your attitude is more than I am willing to put anyone through."

Sakura just smiled brightly, appearing to perk up. "Well then I can happy all the time, see? Happy, happy, happy!" she said, sounding like the happiest person in the world. "And I don't have to talk, I wouldn't want to converse with anyone here anyways!" she told them, the fake, bright smile still on her face.

"Man you're annoying." Sasuke said, causing her to glare at him, before quickly smiling once more.

Gaara just looked even more irritated. "God. Seal them all." He ordered. A man with dark, spiky hair walked out from one of the doorways. He did not look please, in fact, he looked like it was such a task just to walk across the room. He dipped his hand in a bag and pulled out some silvery dust and threw it over Hinata's and Ino's wings. And then he did the same to Sakura.

"Now you won't be able to fly until I give you recipe to wash the dust off." He explained. "Sasuke take these two to Kiba and Naruto. And you, annoying, loud one. I'm giving you to the ones who captured you." He gestured for the repulsive goblins to come forth. "Do whatever you want with her." He said, sitting back down on his throne.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Please don't make me go with them!" she pleaded, looking back to the redhead. "I'll be good, I promise. Just don't make me go with them. Please."

"And why, _dare _I ask, should I listen to you? You've been nothing but condescending since the moment you were dragged in here. Did I _order_ for you to be taken? No. Did _I_ tie you up and bind you? No. And yet you're taking out all your rage on me, who had nothing to do with it. Just because these morons think fairies are pretty and like to please their king is why you are here. And you have royally pissed me off. So _please_ inform me of why I should give a rat's ass about what you want." Gaara said, his glare focused on only Sakura as he sat back, arms crossed, and waited.

She fidgeted as much as her bindings would allow. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Well, actually I did, but I shouldn't have been so rude." She looked to the floor before glancing back up at him. "Your Majesty." She fidgeted a bit more. "I don't really have a reason, other than that I would be eternally grateful if I could go with someone else. Anyone would be fine. Just not them." She looked warily at the goblins that had taken her, not appreciating the malicious glint in their eyes.

He just laughed and gestured for Sasuke to leave, as well as flashing a glare to his underlings, who caught the look and exited as quickly as they could, all looking disappointed. "Fine." He said, but before any hope could build within her, her heart froze. "Take her to my bed chambers and lock her there."

"What?" she asked in slight alarm as she was lifted by two guards and carried towards the exit. "Why there? Wait!" she called as she was carried into the hall before her questions could be answered. Her panicked gaze turned back to the hall as she watched with dread as she was led through the palace. Towards what was sure to be her doom.


	2. Situation

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Two_

-Situation-

Sakura's eyes widened when they came up to a pair of large double doors, which were just as elaborately carved as the front doors, only a bit smaller. The two goblins took her inside the room and tossed her onto the bed, leaving before she could recover.

She sat up as quickly as she was able, since her hands were still tied, and looked around, taking in her surroundings. The room was very large, and very ornately decorated. The bed she was sitting on was fairly comfortable, its sheets black and made of silk, with an equally as dark comforter, and fluffy pillows. It had four dark wooden posts, and a canopy at the top, with curtains hanging down and tied to the posts, giving the owner of the bed the option of privacy.

To the left of the bed there was a nightstand, and along the wall was a pair of large, beautiful French doors, leading out onto a balcony. Near those doors was a round table, with two chairs at it, and papers scattered across the top.

To the right of the bed was another nightstand matching the first. Covering the floor of the main area of the room was a beautiful Persian rug, so that you didn't only have to walk on the hard stone. Along the same wall as the doors was a large fireplace, already burning wood as it crackled and popped. In front of the fireplace was a nice chair, big enough for you to place your feet on it and stretch out. Across from that one was a regular chair, so that you could pick which one you wanted to sit in.

Off to the right were more double doors, to where Sakura assumed led to the bathing chambers. And on the last wall was a single wooden chest, filled with what Sakura wasn't sure.

Finished looking around the room, Sakura exhaled loudly. What was she going to do? She didn't understand what was going on. He had said that he didn't like her, and yet he had ordered her taken to his bed. Her eyes widened a bit. He wasn't going to bed her…was he?

Those thoughts enough to alarm her, she quickly got off the bed and walked over to the fireplace, sitting in the larger of the two chairs. She brought her legs up to her chest in an attempt to try and comfort herself, leaning against the arm of the chair as she watched the flames dance. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be outside, in the fresh air, in her home.

She sat there for what seemed like forever, wishing she was somewhere else. Her gaze shot to the door then when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She stiffened, and unconsciously scooted closer to the back of the chair.

The door opened and Gaara walked in, looking worn from the day. He shut it and slid the lock into place before heading towards the other set of doors, not even sparing her a glance. Sakura watched him, her emerald eyes full of caution. But she remained silent, not wanting to draw his attention to her if she could help it. For once, she actually didn't mind being ignored. He slammed the door to the bathroom and she heard a small splash, meaning he must be in the bath. It wasn't too much long that he reemerged from the bath, opening the doors and leaving them open. He had changed into some loose fitting drawstring pants and wore nothing but a silk robe with symbols on it she didn't understand, so his bare chest was showing.

He sat down on his bed, opened the drawer in his side table and pulled out a book, beginning to read. Sakura continued to watch him, now becoming confused. It was like she wasn't even here. So what was the point? She didn't really want to speak to him, but the nagging voice in the back of her head wouldn't leave her alone. And so, after mulling it over in her head, she spoke up. "Why am I here?" she asked softly.

"I was under the impression you wouldn't be speaking." He said, not glancing up from his task.

Her brow furrowed slightly. "I just want to know why you had me taken to your room. After this I won't talk."

"And I don't feel like answering you, nor am I under any obligation to. Now be quiet and just go to sleep or something. I don't care." He said simply, turning the page in his book.

She glared at him, but didn't say anything. Instead, she rolled onto her side so that she was facing the fire once more. All she had to do was look on the bright side. He wasn't making her do anything, and he didn't even want to pay her any attention. She could do this for six months. Sure, it would be boring, and a bit lonely, but she'd get through it.

Her eyelids began to droop as she watched the flames dance in the fireplace. She didn't really want to lower her guard in front of him, but she was so tired. This had been the most emotionally exhausting day of her life. Eventually, her eyes closed of their own volition, and she was fast asleep, curled up in the corner of the chair, her back to the redhead.

He glanced over at her, closing his book. "Finally." He sighed, placing it down on the bedside table. He got up and walked over to the balcony, drawing the drapes that were made of thick black velvet. Now when the sun rose he would not be awakened in such a way. He went back to his bed and took off the robe, setting it aside and getting in. He was tired, especially from having to deal with some humans that happened up their caverns.

How he loathed humans. Almost as much as he loathed fairies. With a final sigh, he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up a bit groggily, unsure of her surroundings. She looked around the darkened room, and began to remember where she was. She sighed softly, slowly unfolding her stiff legs and standing. The fire had died out during the night, the cool, barely glowing embers all that was left amongst the ash. She looked to the bed and saw that Gaara was asleep. Relief washed through her, and she quietly walked around the chair she had slept in, looking around the room for something sharp. Not seeing anything lying around, she made her way to the chest against the wall and opened the lid, freezing when the wood creaked. She glanced at the bed, and when the redhead hadn't stirred, she opened it up further.<p>

A smile came to her face when she spotted a dagger, and she picked it up, placing it between her legs and quickly cutting her binds. Then she placed it back, carefully closing the chest, and placing the cut rope on top of it. Glancing once more at the slumbering man, she walked into the bathing room, closing the door behind her. This room was just as extravagant as the bedroom, but what drew Sakura's eye was the large tub filled nearly to the brim with water.

Longing filled her, and she walked over to the tub and dipped her hand in, pleased to find that the water was warm. She glanced around once more before taking off her dress and climbing into the warm liquid, letting out a sigh. She rubbed her aching wrists underneath the soothing water, before diving underneath to wet her hair. Reemerging, she began to bathe, humming a song of her people softly to herself, unable to stand the almost eerie silence.

The door to the bathroom slammed open, making her jump and scream out in terror. "What are doing." Gaara demanded, staring straight at her with what little light was being let in from the massive windows.

Sakura instinctively covered her chest from him, her eyes wide in terror. "I just wanted to bathe." She said softly. "I didn't know I wasn't allowed too, and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Well I don't believe this is your home. So the proper thing would have been to ask." He said, coming in fully and stopping beside the bath, leaning down towards her. "Because everything here belongs to me, I am the one you always need to ask. Understand?" he arched what could be a brow, placing a finger beneath her chin and tilting her face upward.

A blush began to spread across her cheeks. "I understand."

He couldn't help but smirk as his gaze lowered and he let out a content breath. "Yeah. I might enjoy this. By the way, you have earned some freedom point. Continue to behave and your stay will be more like a vacation." He whispered, leaning closer as his finger trailed down her throat and along her collar bone.

She couldn't help but shiver as his cool finger traced her heated skin. She'd never been touched that way before, for fairy men were always too carefree and polite, and so she didn't know what to make of it. Her gaze lowered to her concealed chest. "Thank you." She murmured, her blush darkening. Perhaps if she was polite to him he would continue to give her the freedom she wanted, so that she didn't feel so much like a prisoner.

He removed his hand when it lowered enough to touch the water of the bath. "Don't take too long in there or you'll shrivel up." He said, shaking his hand to rid it of the water. He went into another doorway in the bathroom, changing into his normal attire before walking back through the bathroom. "Feel free to walk around. Don't cause trouble and don't attempt to fly, it'll hurt much more than you anticipate with that dust." Gaara took a deep breath and attempted to fix his hair. Without another word, or even another glance, he left. She heard the bolt slide out and then the door open and close.

Taking his words to heart, she finished bathing, before grabbing her dress and washing it in the bath water as well. When she was done, she rose and dried off with one of the spare towels, wrapping it around her as she took her wet dress over to the newly kindled fire and hung it over the arm of the chair to dry as she went back into the bathroom and brushed out her short pink locks.

By the time she finished, her dress was dry, since the material it was made of was a thin one. Dressing, she hung up her towel. Standing there in the center of the room, she thought of what to do. Her wings fluttered a bit, and she grew contemplative. He had said it would hurt if she tried to fly, but was that the truth, or was he just saying it to scare her out of attempting it? Because if it wasn't too bad, she could fly out of this horrible place.

She fluttered her wings purposefully this time, and when she felt nothing, smiled to herself. Then she flapped her wings, trying to lift herself into the air. Her eyes widened as she fell to her knees on the ground, an immense pain stabbing through her back to the center of her chest. She let out a choked sob as tears came to her eyes as the pain remained there for a few seconds later. When it finally dissipated, Sakura was gasping for breath. She would never try that, _ever_ again. It was terrible.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood slowly, reaching behind her to rub the sore spot on her back. Now what would she do? She didn't want to stay cooped up in this room, but he had said she could explore, right? Her decision made, she left the room, retracing her steps until she made it to the main corridor. She didn't want to go into the throne room and see him again, so she turned and began to wander around, hoping to run into either of her friends. She wanted to see if they were faring as well as her, and needed to warn them about the dust, in case they had attempted to fly as well.

She was beginning to give up hope, when she caught a glimpse of familiar, pale blonde hair. Smiling happily, she ran down the hallway and caught up to the woman. "Ino!" she said, smiling when she stopped before her friend, who was next to a tall brunette man with short, spiky hair. "I was worried about you!" she hugged the woman then, before pulling away.

"What were you worried about me for? I thought you were going to die." The blonde smirked, elbowing her friend.

The pink haired fairy huffed. "No. I was sent to stay in the king's chambers."

"Really?" the brunette man with them looked shocked. He was tall, as Sakura noticed most of the more attractive goblins were. He wore some dark pants and a sleeveless shirt, showing off his strong arms. "And you're not dead?"

Sakura looked over at him, a bit of attitude on her face since she had not been speaking to him. Ino perked up though, and gestured to the goblin. "Sakura, this is Kiba. He's the one that I'm staying with. He's really funny. Kiba this is Sakura." The blonde said, pointing to the pink haired woman.

He nodded. "Nice to meet you." He said kindly, holding his hand out to her.

She blinked, a bit surprised at his manners, but then smiled. "Nice to meet you too." She said, shaking his hand. "And no, I'm not dead. I think it's because I'm not allowed to speak." She joked.

"Ah." He smiled. "That would make sense. Gaara's a bit…testy at first. It takes a bit…well a lot for him to loosen up. But he's a complex being." He shrugged. Ino latched onto Sakura arm and tugged on it excitedly.

"Sakura, they're part elf. That's why they're so gorgeous!"

Kiba laughed and scratched his cheek, "Well I don't know about gorgeous, but thanks anyways."

"Yes, well, she's always been obsessed with looks." Sakura pat the blonde's head. "Haven't you?"

Ino blinked. "You mean you don't even think the king is gorgeous?"

She shrugged. "I guess. But I don't like him, so it doesn't matter either way." Just then they heard a loud noise at the end of the hall that got everyone's attention.

"Yo! Kiba!" a voice called. Everyone turned to see a blonde man coming towards them, a bright smile on his tan face. Trailing close behind him was Hinata, a slight blush on her cheeks. He stopped before them then. "I heard you got a fairy too, so I wanted to meet her." Confusion entered his bright blue eyes then as he looked between Ino and Sakura. "Wait, did you get two? That's not fair!" he whined.

The brunette smiled and shook his head, placing his hand on the top of Ino's head and moving her a bit closer to the excited man. "No this is mine. Her name is Ino and she's quite the tactician. She kept me up almost all night in an intense game of chess." He said, then looking back over to Sakura. "That one is Gaara's. His royal highness' property, and she's already been with him a night and he didn't kill her. Surprising, huh?"

"Yeah." The blonde man said, looking at Sakura in awe. Then he smiled once more. "Well, my name is Naruto, and I am very pleased to meet both of you ladies." He gave them both an elaborate bow. When he straightened he looked to Kiba's fairy. "So you're Ino," he pointed at her before looking to the pink haired one. "And you're…?"

"Sakura." She said.

Naruto nodded. "Sakura." He turned and grabbed Hinata's hand then, causing her blush to darken as he pulled her forward. "This is Hinata. Hinata, this is Kiba."

"Hello." She said softly.

"Hey," Kiba grinned, giving her a nod. "Well, you ladies can go and…do whatever it is that you fairies do. Naruto and I must attend to his highness. Make sure he doesn't need us to go deal with anything." He said, waving them all goodbye as he started off towards the throne room. "Come on Naruto."

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto waved as he headed after his friend.

Sakura sighed. "I hate it here." She declared once they were alone.

"It's not so bad Sakura." Hinata said. "And we only have to stay for six months."

"You're just saying that because you got to be with a nice goblin." The pink fairy crossed her arms in a pout.

"You're the one who wouldn't shut the hell up. You just _had_ to insult the leader. You bit the hand Sakura! You bit the hand!" Ino said loudly, pointing accusingly at her pink haired friend.

"Well somebody had to say _something_." Sakura protested. "You two were just sitting there. If I hadn't spoken up, we'd be dead by now."

"Actually I'm pretty sure we'd be right where we are, since Ino had the great idea to offer us up to do anything." Hinata said. "Except you might be with someone nicer."

Sakura sighed. "Well anyways, what has ya'll's stay been like so far?"

"Fantastic." Ino smirked. "Kiba's nice. He practically dotes on me and he's fascinated with me and my wings. We played chess all night long. He brought me fruit and cheese. It was absolutely delicious and even got me some new clothes to wear. We had breakfast this morning together. It was great. This next six months is going to be a piece of cake. Like a vacation with a hot piece of mythical being. And I won't even get scolded if I floodle around."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Ino!" she exclaimed, shocked by her friend's words.

"Oh please Hinata, this is to be expected." Sakura waved it off. "So how was your night?" she asked the ebony haired woman.

"Oh, well, Naruto is really nice. He talks a lot, but that's okay. His room was really messy, so I cleaned it for him. And he felt really bad about it, so he brought me some flowers. They're really pretty. He even lets me sleep in his bed, and he sleeps on the couch." Hinata said, a blush making its way to her face as she spoke. "He said I was really pretty, and that he liked my eyes."

"Ooo, somebody has a crush!" the blonde giggled, nudging her friend with her elbow.

"Do not!" Hinata said, though her face only got darker. Sakura smiled at her two friends. She was glad that she didn't have to go through this by herself, and at least had them to talk to.

"What about you?" Ino asked, setting her hands on her hips and focusing her blue gaze on her friend.

Sakura frowned at the mere memory of her horrible night. "I was by myself for the most part. And then when he came to his room he just ignored me. I asked him why he had ordered for me to be taken there, but all he said was that he wanted me to stop talking and that he didn't have to answer my question. Then he told me to go to sleep. So I did, over on this big chair in his room by the fireplace. And this morning was just as bad."

"Why?" the ebony haired woman asked.

"My wrists were still tied, so I snuck over to the chest in his room and found a dagger. Then I went to try and bathe before he got up, and he just walked in on me!" she exclaimed. "Then he was almost nice just before he left. But I think it was only because I was naked."

"Probably." Ino nodded.

"All in all, this next six months is going to be hell for me." Sakura crossed her arms.

Hinata placed her and on her friend's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "So, do you guys want to explore the palace? We might as well learn our way around." She suggested.

"Sure." Sakura shrugged.

"Okay!" Ino said, getting between her two friends and grabbing their hands, leading the way.

* * *

><p>Later that day Sakura came back to Gaara's chambers, worn from the day. She had spent it all walking around the palace, and was surprised at how large it was. Her favorite part would have to have been when they stumbled upon the kitchens though. She hadn't eaten anything since the morning of her capture, and the food had smelled so good. The cooks had even teased her, saying they'd never met someone who appreciated their cooking so much. Ino and Hinata had been shocked that Gaara hadn't fed her, but Sakura just shrugged it off. It wasn't like he cared anyways, and she didn't care enough to bring it up to him. Besides, now that she knew where the kitchen was, she would just go there every day to get some food.<p>

Seeing that the room was empty, she let out a relieved sigh. There was a new fire in the fireplace, and Sakura assumed it was something the servants did every day to make the room more comfortable for their leader. A frown came to her face as she looked at the chair she would be sleeping in. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable, but it was nothing compared to a bed. But there was no way she would share that man's bed. And he couldn't make her.

She walked over to the chest and opened it, taking a blanket out and wrapping it around her shoulders before walking across the room. She went out onto the balcony, sitting on the ledge and leaning against the outer wall of the palace as she stared up at the bright full moon. Wanting to honor this gift, she began to sing softly to herself as she observed the night sky.

Gaara walked into his room, stopping in the doorway when he heard something so sweet, he couldn't pin the noise, since he'd never heard anything so heavenly. He shut the door silently and walked over to the balcony where the sound grew louder. When he was in the archway to the balcony he froze, staring at the back of the pink haired fairy that inhabited his room.

Unaware of his presence, Sakura continued to sing to the heavens, a peaceful smile on her face. Her song eventually died off, and when it was finished she sighed. Suddenly she felt like she was being watched, and looked towards the doors leading back into the room, going wide eyed when she saw Gaara standing there. She rose from her seat on the ledge and walked over to him. "Um, goodnight." She said, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as she tried to slip past him and into the room. She was so embarrassed. She didn't know how much of her song he had heard, but she was afraid to ask. The fact that he'd just been standing there, watching her bothered her as well. So, the best thing to do was to just go to sleep to avoid any possible conversation or awkward silence.

He glanced back at her once more before heading into the bathroom and shutting the doors behind him, as was his routine of bathing at night. She let out a sigh of relief, closing the balcony door before going over to her chair. Once she was situated on it, and wrapped tightly in the blanket, sleep took her instantly, the warmth from the fire enough to send her to the land of dreams.

When Gaara emerged from the bathroom, he had a towel draped around his waist and another in his hand, drying his hair. He looked over to Sakura and her curled up body. He sighed, averting his gaze and glaring off into the darkness of his bedroom. He tossed the towel he was using to dry his hair to the empty chair and walked over to her, snaking his arms beneath her and lifting her from the chair. He walked over and shifted her slightly so he could pull the covers back. She was a lot heavier than she looked that was for sure. And a much harder sleeper than he anticipated.

Gaara laid her down in his bed and removed the blanket before covering her in his silk sheets. He tossed that in the chair as well and took the damp towel with him back to the bathroom. Once he was dry, he went to the closet and changed into his drawstring pants and a loose, un-tucked shirt. He grabbed his book from his bedside table and took the chair in front of the fireplace that Sakura had been in recently and began to read into the early hours of the morning before he finally fell asleep in the chair, with the book resting on his lap.


	3. Huh?

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Three_

-Huh?-

Sakura stretched her arms above her head, smiling at how great her muscles felt this morning. It was a nice change to how cramped she'd felt the day before. Maybe that chair was beginning to grow on her. She rolled over and snuggled into the silk sheets, inhaling deeply before letting out a content sigh. Strange, she didn't remember the chair feeling this soft, nor smelling so…masculine.

Her eyes snapped open then and she sat up in alarm, taking in her surroundings. How did she get in the bed? She looked next to her, seeing the space empty and untouched. Frowning slightly, she looked around the room, spotting Gaara asleep where she last remembered being. Her frown deepened. Did he carry her over to the bed and tuck her in? But why?

She slowly got out of the bed, her feet touching the cold stone of the floor as she walked over to him. She took the time to examine his features, since his guard was down. She had to admit, he was really handsome, for a goblin. Especially when he wasn't frowning.

Noticing the blanket she had used the night before had fallen to the ground, she picked it up and placed it over him, wanting him to be warm. He had been nice enough to give up his bed to her, so she could at least do this, right? She glanced up at him and froze when she saw that he was staring at her. Slowly, she released the edge of the blanket just beneath his chin before pulling away.

"What are you doing?" he asked, though instead of the time before, he sounded more curious.

"I…didn't want you to catch a cold." She said by way of explanation, a soft pink coming to her cheeks.

"Why?"

Her brow furrowed slightly. "Because it's bad for you."

"And you care because…?" he arched what could be a brow, his face remaining unreadable.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I can be nice when I feel like it. Besides, if you get sick, I don't want to have to stay in here to take care of you." She said, though it was obvious she was trying to cover up the fact that she had genuinely wanted to be nice to him.

He watched her for a while before standing, now merely centimeters away from her, since she'd been hovering over him. "And what makes you think you would be the one to watch over me? Do you know anything of tending an ailing goblin? How do you know if fairies and goblins are the same or not? Hm?" he smirked, seeing her blush darken from their close proximity. "And what made you think I thought you were mean?"

"There hasn't been anything to make me think you thought I was otherwise." She said simply, trying to appear unaffected by how close he was to her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body they were so close. "Besides, you forget that fairies are not only good at helping things grow and live, we are excellent caretakers, and have a gift of keeping things healthy, whether it be a plant or not, as we ourselves rarely ever become ill." She tilted her chin up defiantly. "Perhaps it was my natural instinct that made me put the blanket on you, and nothing more."

"Interesting." He said, finally looking bored as he always did. "Move." He ordered, placing his hand on her arm and pushing her aside so he could go and change into his normal attire. He walked past her and into the bathroom, leaving the doors open since he was going into the closet anyways.

Her mouth dropped open in shock as she watched him leave. How dare he! Well, that would be the last time she ever did anything nice for him, that was for sure. She walked over to the entrance of the bathroom, not entering since she didn't want to see him while he was indecent. "May I bathe?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"If you don't want to start smelling gross, I suggest you do so." He said, walking out and buckling his belt before looking up at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well you said that I had to ask, so I asked."

"And I gave you an answer. So I don't understand why you're having your little hissy fit." He pointed out, walking past her and out of the bathroom.

"Please. You haven't seen anything close to a hissy fit." She said, closing the bathroom doors a bit harder than necessary before walking over to the tub. She stepped out of her dress before getting into the tub of warm water.

The doors opened once more and Gaara stuck his head in. "Don't slam doors. It's impolite and straining on the poor door." He smirked, giving her a haughty look.

Sakura whipped her head around and immediately covered her chest, glaring at him despite her blush. "Don't just keep coming in here when I'm in the bath. It's impolite." She mocked.

"My palace." He said simply. "My room and bathroom." Then his smirk grew. "And my stuff." He snickered, wagging his brow before walking in and grabbing her dress. "You need something other than this to wear. I don't want you looking like a hobo." He sighed, trying not to laugh aloud. He opened a drawer and pulled out a key, locking his closet and then stashing the key in his pocket.

"I'll try and go find something suitable. You just wait here." The redhead snickered, leaving the bathroom doors open and leaving the room, her dress in hand.

She gasped, highly offended. Her dress did not make her look like a hobo! She washed it every day, and made sure it stayed in top condition. Scowling, she turned and quickly bathed, grabbing her towel and drying off before wrapping it around her body. She didn't want to be so exposed whenever he came back, and even though the towel barely covered her, it was better than nothing.

When she was done with that she brushed out her hair before moving and sitting on a cushioned stool that was in the bathroom. She didn't want to leave this room in case someone else came in and saw her in such an indecent state. She frowned once more. How could he just take her dress like that? It was the last thing she had of her home, a place she wouldn't get to see for a long time. And she didn't want to wear goblin clothes. Clothes from _him_. But she would have too, for she doubted she would ever get to see her dress again. So, with a sigh, she sat there and waited for him to come back.

At least an hour went by, and he still wasn't back. What was taking him so long? It didn't take that long to find one dress. Her eyes narrowed. That bastard was probably doing this on purpose. She rose from her seat and walked into the bedroom, poking her head into the hall. Not seeing any sign of him nearby, she closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed. Great, now she was stuck like this. She couldn't even put on any of his clothes, because he had locked the closet.

She went back into the bathroom and looked around, her eyes landing on his robe, which was hanging by his closet. She smiled to herself and walked over to it, letting her towel drop to the floor before putting it on. It wasn't like she wanted to wear it, but it was better than the towel, and considerably less revealing. Hanging her towel up, she went back into the bedroom and made the bed. With nothing else to do, she picked up the book that she had seen Gaara reading the past two nights and opened it. She frowned when she saw that it wasn't in the Common language, something every mystical being was taught along with their own, and tossed it to the side with a snarl.

And so she sat there in the center of the bed, waiting for the redhead to return. She waited. And waited. And waited some more. Until falling asleep, having grown incredibly bored. It was around four in the afternoon when the door to the room finally opened and Gaara walked in, shutting it and stopping when he saw what was sprawled out on his bed. He walked over to her and loomed over her, taking in her appearance. Nothing was showing, but he could see her elegant, luscious legs. But of course, he wasn't one to be too improper, at least when she was unconscious. He tapped her cheek and sighed. "Wake up. I'm back."

Sakura shifted a bit, stirring from her slumber before opening her eyes slowly, looking up at him. She stared for a few seconds, until her almost calm gaze turned into a glare and she quickly sat up, so that they were nearly eye level. "It's about damned time! How could you just leave me in here? I was so bored!" she said, upset. "And I didn't even have anything to eat!"

"I thought it would be amusing, and it was. And if you were really _that_ hungry you would have gone and gotten something. You had a cover up." He smirked, pinching the silky fabric and slowly lifting it.

She swatted at his hand, placing her other one in her lap to halt the removal of the robe. "I wasn't going to go walking around in _your_ robe. Not only is that embarrassing, but it would give everyone the wrong idea."

Gaara leaned closer to her, his face a mere inch from hers. "An idea like what?" he wondered, smirking darkly.

Her eyes widened slightly and she leaned away from him as much was comfortable, which wasn't very far. "That we…do things…with each other." she said softly, her cheeks beginning to turn a dark shade of pink.

He reached out, snaking his hand into his robe and grabbing her hip, pulling her flush against him. "Let's not knock it till we try it, eh?" he whispered into her ear, releasing her just as quickly as he'd taken her. "Here." He stood straight, looking uninterested, and tossed a white dress into her lap. "I found this and it's got an open back, for your wings and all."

Sakura grabbed the dress and held it in front of her, like she was trying to shield herself from him. "Thank you." She said, scooting off the bed and hurrying into the bathroom, gently closing the doors behind her. She let out a sigh and leaned against the wooden doors, completely confused. Why did he keep doing that to her? Every time he got that close her mind went blank, and it was hard to think. But then he'd just push her away like what he was doing was normal, acting like the true jerk he was. She frowned, not knowing what to make of it.

Stepping away from the door, she set the dress down before taking off Gaara's robe and hanging it back up. She slipped into the dress, looking at herself in the mirror to see how it fit. It was a short dress, shorter than her old one, made of a soft silk, a sheer material over it. The top was a halter, tying behind her neck and revealing a bit of cleavage. The entire dress was very form-fitting, more so than she was used too, as all of her fairy dresses were pretty loose, until it reached her hips, where it fanned out a bit. Her entire back was bare, the dress scooping just above her rear.

She blushed at her reflection. She'd never really shown so much skin before. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the bathroom, stopping in the middle of the room. She looked over at Gaara, who was seated in one of the chairs by the fireplace, reading his book once more. "How does it look?" she asked, instantly regretting the question. Why did she want his opinion? She didn't, she told herself. She just wanted to be sure that it was appropriate, and not totally ugly.

He glanced over, his usual expression on his façade, until he focused on her. And even from the distance she could see the awe on his face, for however brief of a time it was there. But instead of it disappearing he looked off, closing his book and standing. "It looks nice. You can pick out more things later. Just ask a servant to take you to my sister's closet. She's agreed to let you borrow anything you want."

She actually smiled at him, though he didn't see it. "Thank you." She said once more, walking over to the door. She stopped then and looked back at him. "Can I get something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure…" he said, keeping his back to her, the arrogance completely gone from his voice.

"Okay!" she said, actually sounding happy. Then he heard the door open and close, signaling her departure from the room. Gaara looked back at the door, walking over to it and debated on whether to lock it or not. The redheaded king decided against it, since then others would know something was either wrong or troubling him. He breathed out and headed onto the balcony, staring out over the mountain range and the sun that was heading towards the tips.

He sighed and breathed out slowly, trying to center himself. When it didn't fully relax him, he went back inside and changed into his pajama pants, leaving his shirt off. He returned to the balcony and climbed up on the ledge, sitting down and letting his legs hang over the edge as he closed his eyes. And then he began to meditate, in hopes that he could regain all his previous calm tranquility.

Before it could be reached, however, Sakura came back. She looked around the room, and then spotted him sitting out on the balcony. She walked over to the doors, stopping when she noticed the scars on his back, most likely from battle. Her brow furrowed. She didn't know he actually went out and fought amongst his men. Shaking off her momentary surprise, she let a pleasant look come to her face as she sat next to him on the ledge, facing opposite him, so that her back was to the kingdom. "I brought you back some food as well." She said, holding up a small basket. "The cook said you hadn't eaten yet."

He tried not to look irritated, but didn't move. "Thanks." He said.

She blinked, and set down the basket. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously, leaning back a bit to get a better look at his face. Gaara sighed and opened his eyes.

"I was attempting to meditate, but obviously that's a lost cause." He said, glancing over at her.

"Oh. Sorry." She said, standing. She picked up the basket and sat it where she had just been. "Here's your dinner." She told him, before going back into the room so that she wasn't bothering him anymore. She didn't want to make him angry, because she didn't feel like dealing with it right now.

Gaara shook his head and took the basket, looking in it. He moved a bit and got off the ledge, walking into the room as well. "You're probably hungrier than I am, so you can have it all." He told her, stopping in front of the chair she was sitting in and setting it on the table beside her. He took out one of the oranges and walked back to his bed, beginning to peel it silently.

She looked at it before turning her gaze back to the fireplace, which magically had a fire in it now. Perhaps it was a type of goblin magic. She wasn't sure. "I already ate, but thank you." She said softly, beginning to trace random patterns on the arm of the chair.

The redhead just hummed almost silently as he peeled the orange and began to eat the slices. Picking up on the sound, the corner of her mouth lifted, and she began to hum softly as well, quickly picking up on the song and singing the harmony.

The king looked up at Sakura, stopping his unconscious song and stared at her. "You sing…very beautifully."

Sakura's humming stopped and she twisted her body to look over at him. "Thank you." She gave him a small smile. "You have a nice voice too. Surprisingly enough." She teased.

"Yes well, I'm not an ugly piece of crap either. So really anything I do surprises you." He corrected, leaning back against his pillows and staring up at the canopy.

She chuckled softly, turning back and facing the flames. "True." She murmured, making random patterns once more. "There are a lot of things I was taught about goblins that are wrong."

"Trust me. Everything you know about them is wrong." He sighed, pulling back the sheets and sliding into bed. "Well…all except that we kidnap fairies and bed them." He smirked, shutting his eyes and relaxing.

"Kidnap, yes. Bed, doubtful, seeing as you are over there, and I am over here." She pointed out, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over her. She yawned then. "The only instance I could think of with that being true would be with Ino, and that's only because she's very fond of fooling around." She smiled slightly at the mention of her best friend.

He sighed. "I didn't mean now. We're a lot nicer…than we used to be. You're just lucky that I became king and not my brother." He frowned and got up, pulling the curtains over the window so the room was blacked out. He got back into bed and didn't say another word after that.

Figuring that he was finished speaking to her, Sakura closed her eyes, beginning to drift off to sleep. "Goodnight." She said, loud enough for him to hear. He mumbled something incoherently, which she could only assume was his goodnight. Sighing, she snuggled deeper into the chair, trying to get comfortable. Her last thoughts were longing ones, wishing that she was in the king's bed, for it was far more comfortable. Too prideful to ever say it, she pulled the blanket tighter around her before going to sleep.


	4. Ignominy

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Four_

-Ignominy-

Sakura let out a dismal sigh as she stared out at the kingdom from her perch on the balcony. It had been a month and a half since her sentence to stay here, and she was counting down the days until she could go home. She and Gaara had a routine by now. In the mornings she would get up and bathe, wherein he always walked in and said something rude or embarrassing, before going off to fulfill his duties as the king. He had even taken to going into his closet and dressing while she was in there. The first time he had done it she'd blushed madly in embarrassment and turned away from him.

Once he was gone she finished bathing, before doing one of three things. She would either find her friends to hang out for the day, stay in the room and read some of the books written in Common that she had taken from the library, or walk around and help some of the palace staff. They may look disfigured, but they were really nice, and she enjoyed talking to them.

When it began to near sunset, she would go to Temari, Gaara's elder sister's, room and pick out a dress for the next day, before going back to the room. Though recently she had stopped doing that, since she had a pretty nice wardrobe, consisting of some of the blonde's old dresses, and a few new ones Gaara had had made for her. She found that whenever she wore shorter, more revealing dresses, Gaara was a bit nicer to her. She tried not to do this often, but it was nice to not have to tiptoe around him as much. Today she was wearing a green dress that matched her eyes, made of a shimmery silk. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and revealed her entire back, stopping above her rear. It was very tight, and stopped mid-thigh, with a green ribbon going beneath her breasts and tying below her wings to help keep the dress up.

Once she had come back to the room, she waited for Gaara. He usually ignored her, going and bathing first, and once he was done, they would eat dinner together, which she had asked the servants be brought up in a basket. She would never admit it to him, but she worried that he didn't eat enough. So at least this way she could make sure that he did. Then they would go to sleep, with him in his bed and her in the chair. A few times she would wake up and their positions would be reversed, but that was rare, and only when he was in a good mood it seemed. Whenever she asked him about it he would just shrug it off and change the subject.

And man was that annoying. It seemed that he took great pleasure out of embarrassing her, making her uncomfortable, and upsetting her, all three of which he did daily. She would retaliate occasionally, but things had never really escalated into anything serious.

Her attention was grabbed when she heard a knock at the door. Frowning in confusion, she rose and walked through the room, opening the bedroom door. Her eyes widened when she saw one of the servants standing there that she had become friends with over the course of her stay. "Grum? What are you doing here?" she asked.

The stubby goblin smiled at her. "Grum remembered that Cherry Blossom like flowers. So Grum brought flowers." He brought his hands forward from behind his back, revealing a glass vase full of wildflowers.

Sakura gasped, a look of delight coming to her face as she took them from him. "Thank you so much Grum!" she said, hugging him. She kissed his weathered cheek before pulling away. "I love them."

The goblin blushed and scratched his head. "Grum glad he could make Cherry Blossom happy. Grum go and finish chores now, before Majesty get angry." He said, turning and hobbling down the hall.

"Bye! Thanks again!" she called after the goblin, closing the door. She ran over to the table next to the balcony and set her flowers there, so that they would get enough light. She was so happy. Over her stay she'd slowly been becoming depressed by all the stone. Fairies were forest folk, and so were meant to be around plants all the time. And there were few here in the palace, none of them flowers. She had refrained from asking Gaara if she could have any flowers. He already complained enough about fairies being frail and pathetic, she didn't want him to think less of her than he already did. Not that she cared about what he thought.

She sat in one of the chairs at the table, propping her head up in her hands as she stared at her flowers, taking in their sweet scent. She couldn't wait to show them to Gaara when he came back. They really brightened up the room, and added a bit of atmosphere to the place, if she said so herself. Giggling happily, she began to hum as she stroked some of the petals and leaves as she awaited the redhead's return in the evening.

* * *

><p>Gaara walked down the halls of his palace, wiping at his face in attempts to clean off the crimson blood that had splattered there. He frowned. It had been a terrible day. If there was one thing he hated more than humans, it was ogres. They were absolutely the most irritating waste of space mythical beings ever created. They were stupid and had too much brute strength for their small minds.<p>

One had stumbled down from the caves in the high mountaintops and started creating mass havoc in the city. And being king, he felt obligated to show his soldiers he would not always make them carry out dangerous missions. So he had taken it upon himself, with his two best knights, Sasuke and Kiba, to slay the filth. The kill wasn't as clean as he'd hoped, and had ruined his clothing and splattered on his person, but he'd gotten most of it off now.

All he wanted was to go to his room, take a bath, and fall asleep. He was exhausted and worn out past his limits. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw his door, and took no time in opening it when he reached it. Right when he entered the room he was met with a bouncy and bubbly Sakura. Things only got worse when she started babbling on.

"Hi!" she smiled brightly. "It took you longer than usual to get back, did something happen today? You look really tired; you should probably wash up and lie down. And why is there blood on you? Are you hurt?" she leaned closer to him in order to inspect his person better.

His shocked gaze quickly shifted into a malicious glare and he shoved her back. "Get the fuck away from me!" he yelled, his aura daring her to try and approach him again. "What the hell got into you? You useless piece of magic. I liked you better when you were depressed. At least then you shut the hell up!" he snapped, seething and breathing harshly. "When I come back to _my_ room, I don't want to be ambushed by some inadequate twat who's only use it to please me should I see fit!"

Then his glare shifted to the side and widened at what he saw. "What the hell are those?" he yelled in her face, pointing at the offending flowers.

"F-flowers." Sakura stuttered, eyes wide as saucers, tears gathering in the corners. "They were a gift." She said softly.

He stormed over to them and smacked the vase from the table, making it crash on the floor and shatter, spilling the water and the flowers onto the floor. Sakura gasped and made an attempt to collect the flowers, but was slammed against one of the bed posts. She tried to get a good breath, but Gaara's hand, which felt oddly sharp now, was wrapped tightly around her throat. In that moment she was the most afraid she'd ever been in her entire life.

"Who. Brought. Them. To. _My_. Room." He demanded, his grip tightening, the blood still on his face. His features were somewhat distorted and more menacing than before, his eyes had slanted and darkened, the shadowed circles around them seeming darker and more feral. She now knew why everyone was so intimidated by him.

"One…of the servants." She wheezed out, her hands grasping the one around her throat.

"_Who_." He seethed. His eyes seemed to darken further.

She shook her head. "You'll hurt him." she whispered.

"Tell me now! Or you'll be the one I hurt! Who is it!" he screamed in her face, pulling her away from the post and then slamming her against it once more.

Sakura could see stars for a moment, and it was getting even harder to breathe. She glared at him as best she could. She would never tell this monster. Poor little Grum didn't deserve his wrath just for doing her a kindness. "No."

"Fine." Gaara said flatly, releasing her and letting her collapse on the floor. He walked back towards the door, opening it up. "Then I'll just kill them all. I hope you can live with that." He told her over his shoulder and left the room, slamming the massive door behind him with ease.

She brought her hand to her throat, coughing uncontrollably as she gasped for the air she had been denied. When she could finally breathe regularly, and the coughs had stopped, she let out a sob as tears began to spill down her cheeks. She crawled over to her flowers, carefully picking them out of the glass.

She didn't understand. What had she done? She'd thought that things were beginning to look up, but they were even worse than the day she'd been captured. How could he be so cruel? Once she sorted out all of her flowers, she carefully picked up the shards of glass, piling them on the table so that they wouldn't be stepped on. Then she went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, wiping up the water. Her tears increased, and she sniffed. Here she was, cleaning up that vile man's mess because she didn't want him to step on the glass, or his stone floor be ruined by the water. Swell. She was such a fool.

When she finished cleaning up, she went back into the bathroom and put the dirty towel in the hamper. As she turned to leave, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and froze. Her neck had bruises forming on it from where his hand had been, especially on the points where the tips of his fingers were. She turned and looked over her shoulder, seeing more bruises beginning to form on her back from being slammed against the post. The pain she was feeling in her chest grew, to the point that it felt like it could swallow her whole. She bet he wouldn't even care that he'd hurt her so badly.

Sniffing, she went back into the room, sinking down onto the floor before picking up her flowers, cradling them in her arms as her tears fell on their petals. It just didn't make sense. Had she offended him? He'd never been this cruel to her before, usually he just told her she was being annoying. But the things he said, nobody had ever spoken to her that way.

Eventually she rose from her spot on the floor, walking over to her chair and grabbing the blanket. She didn't want to be in this room a minute more, and she couldn't stand the thought of him being a few feet from her as she slept. He might hurt her again. She walked out onto the balcony, laying her flowers down before wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. Then she grabbed the bouquet and held them against her, burying her nose in their soothing fragrance.

She cried herself to sleep then, her last thoughts praying to whoever would listen that Gaara didn't really kill all of the servants. They were her only friends in this desolate place, other than Ino and Hinata.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke with a start the next morning, instantly sitting up. She looked down to the flowers in her arms and gasped, a sad look coming to her face when she saw that they were already wilted, and turning brown. New tears formed, and she wiped at them quickly. She stood slowly, her entire body sore and stiff from being out on the balcony all night. She crept over to the door, hesitantly walking into the room and looking around, her eyes wide. When she saw that the bed was completely untouched, she let out a relived sigh.<p>

It seemed Gaara hadn't come back last night, and for that she was grateful. She walked over to the chair and set down the blanket, placing her flowers on top of them. She wished they had lasted longer, they had been so beautiful. The first ones she had seen since the day of her capture. It was only proper that she mourn for them, and the servants that Gaara may or may not have killed during the night. They didn't deserve such a cruel end anyways.

She walked around the chair and sunk to the floor, staring at her dying gift. The events from the night before played in her mind, and she unconsciously brought a hand to her throat, wincing at the pain from her bruise. A tear slid down her cheek.

Was that how he really saw her? She would admit, she hadn't thought much about him upon first meeting him, but her opinion had begun to change for the better. Though now she knew she was right about him. He was just a brute. A vicious, uncaring monster. She began to fully cry now, her shoulders shaking in her sobs.

Suddenly she turned around and faced the fireplace, reaching out and grabbing a handful of ash. She smeared it over her front, before grabbing even more and doing it again. She didn't stop until her entire body was covered in the sooty dust. She'd even gone so far as to roll in it as best she could to cover her back and wings, before covering her face, making sure to get the ash in her hair as well.

There. Now she looked as ugly as she felt, and she almost matched her dying flowers. She grabbed the flowers and stared at them listlessly. Then, as quickly as she had covered herself in ash, she ripped the petals out of every single one, until she was surrounded by the browning petals. She ripped off the leaves next, and then placed the naked stems in the fireplace, so that when it magically lit up they would be able to burn.

She sat there then, her lifeless eyes just staring into the fireplace. There was a knock on the door, but Sakura did nothing to open it, nor did she confirm her presence in the room. "Cherry Blossom? It Grum." The goblin's voice called. "Grum brought Cherry Blossom breakfast."

Again she didn't make a sound. A few seconds later, she heard the goblin set down the basket with her food in it. "Grum think Cherry Blossom be busy. Grum leave food by door." He said, before she heard the sounds of his feet walking away.

Sakura continued to sit there and stare at the empty fireplace. She wasn't hungry, and refused to eat. If she didn't eat, then eventually she would wither away, dying the way her precious flowers had. Nobody would miss her, she was completely useless. Gaara had even said so, in so many words.

She didn't know how much time had passed, and could only tell when Grum had come by with her lunch, and then once more with hers and Gaara's dinner. She could hear the worry in the little goblin's voice when he spoke through the door at her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. He shouldn't worry about her. She was fine. Soon she would get to leave this place and go up to the heavens, where redheaded tyrants couldn't take away her only happiness. And once she was dead and away from Gaara, she would be truly happy.

* * *

><p>Gaara sat on his throne, where he had been for the past two days now. He was still bloody and messy from the battle with the ogre, and refused to speak to anyone or accept anything to eat. After he had stormed out of his room, every intent on having all his servants executed until one of them told him who the defiant one was, he'd luckily run into Kiba, who immediately sensed something was off with his ruler, and so was able to intervene and stop him from completely going insane.<p>

Now that he thought back on it, he really had no recollection of what happened in his bedroom past seeing the flowers. He frowned, just thinking about the offending plants. He'd told Sasuke and Kiba to find out who had brought the flowers to his room, but so far they had only come up dry.

Then he remembered Sakura. He knew he'd done something, something horrible, but all he could remember was her terrified face. He sighed and ran his hand down his bloodied façade and then looked up when one of the servants wobbled in.

"Your Majesty." He bowed, looking extremely sad.

Gaara's frowned deepened. "Grum."

The odd looking goblin looked up hesitantly, since he'd been given permission to continue and not ordered to be executed. "It Cherry Blossom. She sad. No eat. Make Grum very worried. Other goblins too." He moved closer, making the redhead sneer.

"So what."

"Highness, Grum so sorry." He actually whimpered, tears welling in his clear eyes. "Grum fault. He thought Cherry Blossom like flowers. And Cherry Blossom been stuck inside. Grum just try to make Cherry Blossom like here so she stay with Highness forever."

Gaara stared at the goblin, his hand slowly sliding down his face fully. "You?" he glared, standing and making Grum stumble back in fear. Gaara lifted his hand to strike the small servant, but stopped when the goblin rambled on.

"I so sorry Highness! I just try and make Cherry Blossom happy. Grum forget about Queen Tradition and why Highness no like flowers." He whimpered, his pleas only growing more as Gaara approached him. "Only take meanness on Grum!" he begged. "Grum no want Cherry Blossom be sad, and Grum thought Highness was happy too and might like flowers for Cherry Blossom. Been so long since Highness smiled!"

The redheaded king slowly lowered his hand and appeared shocked. "What?"

Grum peeked from behind his hands, which had risen to protect his face. "Grum see Highness staring out window and smiling little bit. Grum haven't seen Highness smile like that since Queen alive. It make Grum so happy. Grum knew it was Cherry Blossom, because Grum smart. Not so smart he forget flowers, but smart 'nough to see." He nodded.

Gaara looked off and sighed, returning his now saddened gaze to the goblin. Grum smiled, or what was an attempted smile with all his crooked teeth, and nodded. "Cherry Blossom so sad. Grum think she sad and scared. Highness go make better?"

"Yeah. Yeah." The redhead huffed and walked past Grum, patting him on the head.

"Highness not kill Grum?" the goblin asked.

He smirked, "Not today." He said, hearing a loud clapping behind him. With that, Gaara left the throne room and headed for his bedroom, where he assumed Sakura was. When he finally reached the door he paused, and appeared wary. Something told him this would be no easy task. Even though fairies didn't hold grudges, he knew he'd harmed her. If not physically then emotionally. With another deep inhale he pushed the door open and looked around the room. His search stopped when he located her by the fire, not moving and covered in soot.

He frowned and walked over hesitantly, stopping by the chair. "Sakura."

Said fairy visibly tensed, but she didn't turn around or acknowledge Gaara's presence in any way. Seeing this, his expression fell, and then he looked to her back and his frown turned into a scowl. Seeing her body, the entire night seemed to slam back into focus, and he was actually disgusted with himself for the first time in his life. "I'm so sorry…I hurt you…" he said, sounding completely and utterly broken. He took a deep breath and then spoke once more. "My mother…was murdered."

Sakura's head slowly turned so that she could look at him, her emerald eyes filled with sadness. But she didn't say anything, merely sitting there and waiting to see if he would continue. He gripped onto the back of the chair, his knuckles turning white from the strain. "She always kept flowers in the palace, beautiful flowers because she wanted everyone to always smile. And when she was murdered, I felt as if all life had been taken from me. And I didn't want to be reminded of my loss. So I had them all thrown out and never had another bouquet brought in. And everyone knew. I'd had a long day and I'm not used to being around people in my bedchambers, so you were just the unfortunate target of my anger. And then those flowers…just set me off. But I am so sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you."

"No…you shouldn't have." She said softly, looking back to the ash and petal covered floor around her. "But the servants…and Grum…are still alive, so it's fine. I'll heal."

He nodded, looking down to the floor. "I can have a room made up for you. So I'll have Grum fix one for you and then you can stay in there…"

"It's fine." She said once more, her hand clenching into a fist. "I'm not worth the effort."

"It's no effort really…and you'd probably be more comfortable away from me." He said truthfully. "And I can even have someone show you our garden…and you can make up some flower arrangements for around the palace…since it's so…dark and stuff."

Sakura sighed. The truth was, she didn't want to be away from him, despite what he had done to her. If she had her own room, she'd never get to see him, since the only time she did was when he was in the room with her. She'd gotten used to seeing him every day, even looked forward to it, most of the time. She wanted to stay with him in his room, she'd just need a little space.

She reached out and gripped the chair, standing with a bit of difficulty, since she'd been in the same position all day. She walked a bit unsteadily until she was before the redhead. Then she reached out hesitantly and cupped his face with her hands, lifting it so that he was looking into her eyes. "I will stay in here." She said firmly, searching his seemingly endless jade depths. "It may take a while before I fully trust you again, but I want to stay. And I'm sorry about your mother. I know what it feels like, to lose a parent. I lost my father when I was young."

He nodded, glancing down once more. "I'm going to go bathe. Because I think I smell. I've been sitting in blood for nearly two days. You can use my bath, so I'll be back later." He told her, before pulling away and out of her grasp, leaving the room once more.

Sakura walked into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror and grimacing. She looked like hell. Sighing, she took off her dress and got into the tub, wincing as the warm water hit her bruises. It hurt to move her neck and back, but she wouldn't complain.

It took a while for her to be fully clean; ash was really difficult to get out of hair it seemed. Now that she thought about it, she didn't even know why she'd done that in the first place. When she was finished she drained the tub, ridding it of its sooty water. Drying off, she groaned when she realized that she had ruined the dress. It had been one of her favorites. Sighing, she walked over to the closet and pulled out another one.

Her dress was a white one, similar to the one Gaara had first given her, only it was lined with a gold ribbon on the top, a small bow tied between her breasts. Once she was dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her bruises looked terrible, they were all purple and blue. But, they would heal within the week, so she wasn't concerned. Pleased with her appearance, she brushed out her wet hair and tossed her ruined dress in the hamper before walking back into the room.

Remembering all of the baskets of food, she opened the door and saw that the only one left was the one with their dinner in it. She picked it up and walked over to the bed, sitting down in the center of it and pulling out an apple, beginning to eat.

It wasn't much later that Gaara came back in, his hair still damp from his bath. He had just thrown on a white short sleeved shirt and some black pants. When he saw Sakura on the bed, he wordlessly went over to the more comfortable chairs and sat down, lifting the towel in his hand and attempting to dry the rest of his hair.

Sakura held her apple in her mouth with her teeth, scooting off the bed and grabbing the basket. She walked until she was before him, wordlessly holding out the basket of food. She took the apple out of her mouth with her other hand, biting into the juicy fruit as she did so. "Eat." She ordered, chewing her bite before swallowing it.

He stared at the contents for a while before looking up at her. "No…that's okay. I'm fine."

Her brow furrowed. "Gaara, you need to eat. Even if it's just one apple." She insisted. "Please."

"I'm a grown man." He huffed, looking slightly offended. "I don't need to be told what to do." Though it was obvious he just didn't like being told what to do.

"Then I'll ask." She said. "Will you please eat something?"

"No." he said simply.

"It would make me happy." She said softly, giving him an innocent look.

He frowned and gave her a challenging look, which she only retaliated with. After a few minutes of their staring contest he sighed and she smiled. "Fine." He admitted defeat, holding his hand out for something.

She gave him an orange, wanting him to at least get some vitamin C in his system. "Thank you." She said, pleased with herself. She walked over and placed the basket of food down on the table, next to the pieces of glass from the broken vase. She sat down then, returning her attention to her apple.

He began to peel his orange, tossing the skin in the basket and eating the slices. He reached over and took some of the bread and ate it as well. "So…you wanna go to the garden tomorrow…with…me?" he asked, not looking up from the bread in his hands, which he was kneading nervously.

Sakura looked over at him, startled by his question. "But…people will see." She said softly, bringing up a hand and covering part of the bruise on her neck. Gaara looked up at her, about to ask what she meant until he saw what she was doing. He frowned, but before he could say anything she spoke up once more. "I…don't want people to think less of you. For what happened." She looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"You don't need to worry about that. People already know." He said sadly, taking a deep breath. "Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto are my best friends. They're surprised you are still alive. So unless you're just self-conscious about yourself, it's alright."

"Oh." She glanced away before looking back at him. "Then yes, I would love to go to the gardens with you." She said, giving him a tentative smile.

"Alright." He nodded.

They finished eating their respective fruit in silence, and when they were done, Sakura just looked around a bit awkwardly, not really sure about what to do. She was tired, but Gaara was sitting where she usually slept, and she didn't want to seem rude by asking him to move. Nor did she want to assume that he was letting her have the bed. So she reached into the basket and pulled out some bread, eating that and staring at the floor.

Their silence continued until finally, Gaara leaned back in the chair. "Well it's been a long day. You should probably get some rest." He told her, gesturing to the bed.

She looked at the bed and then over at him. "Are you sure?" she asked, seeming unsure.

"Yeah." He said, shutting his eyes.

She stood and walked over to the bed, crawling in on her side. With one final glance at him, she laid down, getting situated amongst the silky sheets. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes. "Goodnight…Gaara." She said softly.

"Goodnight Sakura…"


	5. Serenity

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Five_

-Serenity-

Sakura awoke with the sun's rays streaming across her eyes through the curtains the next morning. She sat up and stretched with a bit of difficulty, wincing as her skin was stretched taut over her bruises. She couldn't wait for them to go away. Sighing, she lowered her arms and looked over at Gaara, seeing that he was still asleep in the chair.

She threw the covers back and got out of bed, quickly making it before walking over to the redhead. She picked up the blanket, which had fallen off of him, and covered him before going into the bathroom. She smiled to herself as she washed the sleepiness from her face. It was odd, not having to bathe since she had done so last night. Different.

What was also strange was that she wasn't mad at Gaara for what he had done. She wasn't even upset about the whole thing anymore. They were just flowers, after all, and today he was going to let her go outside and see a garden full of them. She couldn't wait. On top of that, she knew he hadn't meant to hurt her. When he had done it, he wasn't entirely himself, because when she'd looked into his eyes she saw someone she didn't quite recognize. And he had apologized most sincerely, even going so far as to explain his actions to her. It made her feel like she was special, if just a bit, to know something so intimate about him.

Drying her face off on her towel, she brushed the tangles from her hair and went back into the bedroom, seeing that Gaara was still asleep. Should she wake him? He had seemed so tired the night of his outburst, perhaps it was best to let him sleep a while longer. That decision made, she walked over and sat down in the center of the bed, watching him as he slept, an eager look on her face.

She sat there for a while, all traces of happiness gone from her façade as she waited for Gaara to wake up. Why wasn't he waking up? Was he really that lazy? Sighing, she got off the bed and walked over to the chair, sitting down on the floor next to the redhead's peaceful face. Perhaps it was time that she wake him up. Not wanting to be completely rude about it, she began to sing. "Good morning, merry sunshine, how did you wake so soon? You scared the little stars away and shined away the moon." She sang sweetly.

When he didn't stir she frowned. "Gaara." She sang out. Nothing. "Gaara." She spoke this time, a bit louder. Still no reaction. She huffed before taking a deep breath. "GAARA!" she yelled, right in his face, quickly backing away so that she wasn't within his immediate vicinity, lucky too, because he _freaked_ out.

"What?" he was up and looking around, alert and ready to fight.

"Oh! You're up." Sakura smiled brightly, bubbling with joy.

Gaara looked over to the little ball of sunshine and glared lightly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane?"

"Well I'd have to be some kind of crazy to put up with you as well as I do." She said, still smiling. She got up from the floor, standing before him. "Besides, you were gonna sleep away the best time of day to look at flowers! And I wanna go _really_ badly." She said, as if she were a child.

He stared at her for a while and sighed. "Alright." He ran one of his hands through his hair and went into the restroom, splashing some water on his face and changing into something more suitable to wear around the palace. Once he was finished, he came out and saw her waiting eagerly by the door. "Excited?" he smirked somewhat, opening the door for her.

"Yes." She smiled, exiting the room and then waiting for him. "I don't think I've ever been this excited in my whole life."

"I'm sure that's not true." He said, a small smile tugging at his lips. They continued through the palace, most of the smaller goblin servants brightening up when they saw Sakura up and about with their King. Finally, they stopped at two large doors that were cast in iron, with glass the only barrier against the elements. He pushed them open and led her outside to the massive garden that was filled with trees and flowers, and was nearly as large as the castle itself. It opened out into the mountains, surround on three sides with the palace and the other the ledge.

Sakura couldn't help but gasp, a look of pure delight coming to her face. She squealed before running out and hugging the first tree she saw. "Outside." She breathed out, smiling happily as she took in the wonderful smell of the fresh air. She let go of the tree then and ran back over to Gaara, hugging him tightly around the waist, laying her head on his chest. "Thank you so much." She whispered.

He stiffened immediately, his eyes widening at the contact he was not expecting. He stayed still for a while, before awkwardly patting her back, avoiding where he knew the bruises were. "You're…welcome." He said softly, to where she almost didn't hear, since his heart was pounding so rapidly and erratically in her ear.

She looked up at him, giving him a smile that was just for him. She giggled, pulling away from him and grabbing his hand, leading him into the garden with her. "Come on, I want you to show me everything." She said, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Well I don't really remember…I haven't been in here since I was eight…I'm sure things have changed." He mumbled, looking to their joined hands and trying to regulate his breathing. It was odd, the tingling he felt between their contact.

Sakura paused in her walk and looked up at him. "Then we can discover the garden together." She said, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

He looked around the place and nodded. "Alright."

She began to lead them forward once more, not letting go of his hand. She didn't know why she'd grabbed it in the first place, but she enjoyed the contact with him. Surprisingly, she wasn't hesitant to touch him the way she thought she would be.

They walked through the garden, Sakura marveling at all of the various plants that were in it. Occasionally Gaara would speak up and say that something looked similar to what he could vaguely remember. And he would only say something looked nice if Sakura asked him what he thought. She stopped then, when they came to a large maze made out of tall hedges. "You really have a thing for mazes, huh?" she asked, looking up at the redhead.

"I blame genetics."

She blinked, and then broke out into laughter, the first she'd done since arriving here.

Gaara looked confused, and scratched his cheek in thought. "I don't get it."

She simply pat his hand, smiling at him. "You don't have to." She said, before turning to the maze. "Let's go. I wanna see what's on the other side." She began to walk forward. He followed after her, more enjoying her reactions to the flowers and plants than the greenery itself. As they walked through the maze Gaara finally asked something he'd wanted to know for a while.

"What's it like to fly?"

"Amazing." She said, looking at him as they wandered through the maze. "It's like you don't have a care in the world. When you're up in the air, you don't have any worries, responsibilities, it's just you and the wind beneath your wings. It just makes you feel…free." She sighed, wishing she had use of her wings, now that she was talking about it. She smiled then. "Not to mention it gives you a complete disregard for heights."

"Huh. Heights don't really bother me, but I would hate to fall."

"But that's the beauty of it." she said. "Because if we fall, we can always catch ourselves. We don't have to rely on anybody." She shrugged. "It's probably why most fairies are carefree and arrogant, to tell you the truth."

He sighed. "Trust me, fairies are not arrogant, they are just naïve. Elves are arrogant and goblins are brutes. Even those impish pixies know more about the order of things than fairies, because you all live in your closed off little world where nothing goes wrong."

"True." She agreed. "The Elders never let us leave the Vale. That's why we got caught." She told him. "It was my idea to sneak out and explore the forest. I wanted to learn things about the outside world. I only convinced Ino and Hinata to come with me because I was too scared to go by myself."

"You don't want to know anything about the real world. It's dark and chaotic and violent. And bloody…" he sighed, closing his eyes as he tried not to think about it. "The fairies, pixies, and other more woodland type creatures are spared, but you guys really aren't fighters, so it works."

She stopped and faced him. "Hey." She said, cupping his cheek with her free hand, causing his eyes to flash open and look at her. "Try not to think about it right now. This is happy time." The corner of her mouth lifted a bit. "Okay?"

"Sure." He sighed and looked past her, "What?"

Sakura blinked and looked back, seeing Sasuke. The ebony haired man sighed. "Sorry to disturb you, but we just got a letter from the Elves. They're coming to pay us a visit in a couple months. To go over some plans and reassess things."

The redhead grimaced, not looking pleased at all. "Fantastic."

"Elves?" Sakura perked up a bit. She looked from Sasuke to Gaara. "Can we throw a party? With dancing?" she asked almost pleadingly, her emerald eyes wide. "I just love to dance, and elves are some of the best dancers."

"Uh…"

"Please?" she asked, leaning a bit closer to him. "I'll dance with you first." She smiled. "I promise."

"I don't really dance…" Gaara said, only seeming more reluctant to the idea.

She stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "Please?" she asked once more, batting her eyelashes.

"No." he said firmly, attempting a glare.

She stood up on her tippy toes, so that her face was next to his. "Please?"

"Maybe if you give him a kiss he'll be more inclined to give in." Sasuke suggested with a smirk, only making Sakura blush darkly, but not move away.

Gaara scoffed. "Please." He waved off the matter, offending Sakura a bit. "As if I could be swayed with a simple-" his eyes widened when Sakura's lips pressed against his without warning. Even Sasuke looked shocked, his beginning when he saw the pink haired fairy take his King by the shoulders and force her lips upon his.

The redhead just stared at her, not fully knowing what to do. Sakura pulled back then and was pleased by the dumbstruck look on Gaara's face, and the microscopic tint of pink that came to his cheeks. "…What…was I talking about?" he asked, looking more vulnerable than he ever had before, his eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled softly at him. "You were saying that when the Elves come we're going to throw a party with dancing. And you're going to dance with me." She said.

"I was?" he blinked, scratching his head in confusion. "I don't think…"

"Oh you were." Sasuke interjected, unable to stop the smirk that graced his excellent features.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Was that it Sasuke?" she asked the ebony haired goblin.

"Yup. I'm gonna go inform everyone else about the party, so that we can begin the preparations as soon as possible." He said, walking past the two before disappearing around the corner.

When they were alone, Sakura looked back up at the stunned redhead. "It'll be fun, don't worry." She said, patting his hand.

"Uh huh." He nodded, still in somewhat of a daze as he began to walk off, deep in thought. He was just trying to figure out what had just happened.

Sakura followed him, smiling to herself. If she'd known simply kissing Gaara would cause him to let her have her way, she would have done so sooner. Not only would she get that, but it was quite pleasant. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "You seem a little…stunned."

"Huh?" he blinked and looked back at her, nodding quickly. "Yeah….I just…" he paused and stopped, "I need to go meditate. I'll see you later." He said, walking off quickly and disappearing between the brush.

Sakura frowned and stared at the place where he disappeared. Shrugging, she continued through the maze, finding a beautiful pond surrounded by flowers. She sat near the edge of the water, staring into it at her reflection. A small smile came to her face. Gaara was kind of cute when he was completely and utterly speechless and not acting like an arrogant jerk.

She giggled, dipping her fingers in the water and beginning to play in it. She hoped he wasn't too shaken up. It was just a kiss, after all. Despite these thoughts, a blush came to her face. She wondered what it would have been like if he'd kissed her back. Probably incredible.

After a lot of time went by, Sakura stood and made her way back through the maze, leaving the garden and going back into the palace. She went upstairs to Gaara's room, picking up the basket of food and going inside. Glancing around, she saw that she was alone. Shrugging, she set the basket on the table before going back to the bathroom, stripping naked and getting in the bathtub.

Just as she was relaxing, Gaara walked out from his closet in nothing but a towel, and froze. Sakura quickly brought her arms in front of her chest, staring wide-eyed at him. "I…didn't know you were here." She said softly, her gaze taking in his exposed chest. She glanced at what his towel was covering, before looking back up at his face, her own slowly turning red as a cherry.

"I was just…" he pointed back to the closet. "Undressing and…" then he smirked, the arrogance coming back to his aura. "You stole my bath." He said, walking up to the edge and glancing down.

Her eyes widened even more. "Sorry." Then she smiled slightly, recovering a bit from the sight of his mostly exposed body. "You should have been faster. Now you have to wait."

"Actually, I don't have to if I don't want to. It's a big tub."

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare." She said, the hair on the back of her neck rising, telling her the answer to her own statement. He would.

He shrugged, and the hand holding his towel loosened, allowing the cloth to fall to the floor around his ankles. She gasped, unable to keep her gaze from lowering to what made him a man. "Oh God." She whispered. She quickly turned away from him then, so that all he could see was her back.

"Don't be embarrassed little fairy. After all," Gaara whispered, leaning down and placing one of his hands on her bare shoulder. "You were so bold before."

Sakura shivered at his touch. "Th-that was different." She said, turning her head slightly to look at him. "You had clothes on."

"No…I wonder how devious fairies really are." He whispered into her ear, smoothing his hand down from her shoulder to her collar bone.

Her breathing picked up slightly, as well as her heartbeat as her gaze zeroed in on his hand. "It depends…on what the stakes are. If we aren't properly motivated…we lose interest." She said softly.

"Interesting." He breathed out, his breath tickling her neck. He pulled away then and grabbed his towel from the floor, wrapping it around his waist. "I'll go get a bath somewhere else." He said, waving over his shoulder as he left the bathroom and then the room, leaving her to herself.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and sunk beneath the water, completely wetting her hair. When she reemerged, she looked towards the door and frowned. He was so mean to her sometimes. Every time they got close he toyed with her and then walked away. Well, she would get him back…somehow. And see how he liked it.

Those thoughts in mind, she bathed quickly, before drying off and putting on a red dress. Out of all the ones she had, she hadn't worn this one yet, as it was the most revealing. The skirt was extremely short, and the top was a bit too small, pushing her breasts up slightly. After brushing out her hair, she went into the bedroom and grabbed a bushel of grapes from the basket of food before stretching out next to the fire on her chair.

She slowly began to eat the grapes, her gaze trained on the door as she waited for Gaara to return. And then the door opened and she was almost shocked out of her leisure when Gaara walked in with his loose pants barely hanging on his hips and showing off the delicious V. Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, she looked up at his face. "So, how was your bath?" she asked, popping a grape into her mouth and chewing it slowly.

"Fantastic. Yet lonely." He sighed, walking over to the fireplace and then freezing when he saw her attire and position, since it was revealing a nice slip of her legs. "What are you…doing?" he asked, actually sounding nervous.

"Eating." She said, glancing at him from under her lashes. Holding his gaze, she plucked a grape from the bushel, sliding it between her lips before chewing it in a sultry way. She held the grapes out to Gaara. "Would you like some? They're very _succulent_."

Gaara watched her, not even blinking. He swallowed then and nodded, getting down beside her and crossing his legs, pulling a grape from the vine. Sakura smiled, shifting her position so that she was giving him a nice view of her cleavage. Acting like she was unaware of it, she took another grape off and ate it. "I had fun today." She said. "If I tell you first, can I go out to the garden whenever I want?" she asked.

"Uh huh…" he nodded, unable to take his eyes off her chest. Then he snapped from the hypnotic daze and looked up at her face. "You can do whatever you want, you don't have to ask anymore."

"I just don't want you to worry about me." She brought the bushel up to her mouth, biting a grape directly from the bunch. She made a satisfied noise, closing her eyes and relishing the taste of the fruit before opening them and looking back at the redhead. "Want some more?" she asked, holding them out to him. "I feel like I'm hogging them all."

The redhead took the grapes from her and tossed them in the chair, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the ground, pinning her to the floor. He set his hands on either side of her head, leaning closer to her face. "Stop it." He warned, hissing into her ear, using all his willpower to keep himself from grinding against her.

Sakura looked up at him, wide eyed. "Stop what?" she asked softly, trying to appear as innocent as she could. "I was just eating."

"Don't speak to me as if I'm stupid." He warned, his hands slowly forming into fists as his claws scrapped against the stone through the rug. "You know exactly what you're doing." He buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her delicious scent.

She shivered, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered, before opening her eyes. "I don't understand. You never react this way when I'm naked. You just tease me and then leave."

"Because my self-control is slowly slipping." He said, smirking into her neck, so tempted to taste her flesh.

She reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly sliding them down his chest. "Maybe I want it to slip." She said. "Maybe I want to see what you'll do."

He growled and bit down on the strap of her dress, tugging at it. Sakura stroked his hard abs, pleased with the feel. She turned her head to the side and nipped his earlobe before licking it to sooth the slight sting. Gaara groaned, moving his hand along the side of her body and then gripped her thigh, lifting her leg and smoothing up her skin and beneath her dress. She whimpered, rotating her hips against him.

She winced, letting out a hiss and pulling away from him. "What was that?" she asked, feeling a stinging sensation on her thigh. Ignoring her words, Gaara continued in his ministrations, moving his hand back up her side. He moved over her, placing his hands on the floor and staring down at her, leaning down. But then she saw his gaze dart to the right and go wide eyed. He sat up quickly and lifted his right hand, which was smeared in blood.

"Oh my God." He moved off her and looked down to her leg, seeing the puncture marks. "Sakura I'm so sorry!" he said, looking horrified.

She sat up and looked to her leg. "Oh, it's not that bad Gaara." She said, trying to give him a reassuring smile. She reached out and began to wipe at the blood so that it wouldn't get on the rug. "And it was an accident."

"I'm sorry." He said once more, not looking at all relieved.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, cupping his cheek. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not upset." She soothed, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"But I hurt you…again." The king sighed.

"It was an accident." She repeated. Then she lowered her hand and placed it over his bloodied one. "Now let's go wash my thigh and your hand, and then we'll just call it a night. Okay?"

Gaara nodded, but didn't say anything more. He rose and helped her up, lifting her into his arms so she wouldn't have to walk, carrying her into the bathroom and setting her on the counter. He pulled out a towel and wet it in the sink, washing her thigh for her as gently as possible. When he was finished she took the rag from him and rinsed it out before taking his hand in hers and cleaning the blood from beneath his nails, which were a lot shorter than before.

"Why do your claws grow?" she asked curiously as she moved to the next finger.

"So I don't have to have claws all the time like the lower classes." He said a bit harshly, but it was only because he was infuriated with himself.

"But, what makes them grow? Can you control it all the time?" she glanced up at him before moving on to his middle finger.

He sighed, pulling his hand away once it was clean and fishing out some bandage wraps to tend to her thigh. "Most of the time…it gets hard when I have to deal with feelings. They're more impulsive."

"That's interesting." She said, watching as he bandaged her thigh. "Is it similar when your eyes change? Or is that just when you're really upset?"

"Just when I'm angry." He told her, tying off the bandage and then moving away. "There."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She hopped off the counter and took his hand, leading him back into the bedroom. When they were in the center of the room she stopped and looked up at him. "Goodnight Gaara. Thanks again, for the wonderful day."

"Yeah." He said solemnly as he pulled away from her and took the spot he normally did on the chair. "Night." He closed his eyes then and crossed his arms over his chest, already wanting this nightmare to end. He still felt horrible, though he didn't know why. It really was just an accident.

She walked over and picked up the blanket, draping it over him before moving over to the bed and getting in on her side and laying down. "Gaara?" she asked, though didn't wait for a response. "You're still going to dance with me when the Elves come, right?"

"So long as you don't make me look like a queer." He sighed, sounding exhausted.

"Oh there's no way you can look like a queer when you're dancing with a fairy." She chuckled. "Night." She sighed, closing her eyes as she began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight." He said finally. They fell asleep shortly after that, since the day had been long for both of them.


	6. Charade

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Six_

-Charade-

Gaara started at the door to his bedroom, dreading the question he was about to ask his roommate. It had been almost four months since the fairies had been captured and he had to admit, he really liked it. Well, he liked Sakura. He hated the blonde one, she was so irritating and her voice was so…nasally. The other, quieter one, he could tolerate, only because she didn't speak ever to him.

His thoughts brought him back to his predicament. The Elves would be arriving either tomorrow or the next day. Which meant Sasori would be here soon. He grimaced. How he loathed the Elf King. All he ever did was make stabs at his sexuality, just because he didn't have a Queen. It wasn't that he was gay. He just hated every woman he ever met. Well, aside from Sakura. He took a deep breath and walked into the room, looking around for his pink haired captive. She was sitting on his bed, doing a cross-stitch.

"Sakura." He said, getting her attention. "I need you to be my Queen."

She blinked, a small blush coming to her cheeks. "What?" she asked, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"I need you to pretend to be my queen while the elves are here." He said once more.

"Oh." She looked down, sounding a bit disappointed. She glanced back up and raised a delicate brow. "Why?"

The redhead sighed. "_Because_ I'm tired of Sasori's cracks about me being gay. He just doesn't understand that I hate _everyone_." He seethed, shaking his fist in the air a bit. "And you're really attractive and a fairy and I can tolerate you, for the most part, and you're smart. So it'll get that irritating swine off my back."

She just huffed. So she was just a convenience for him, something to use for his own gain. In fact, she didn't know why he was asking her. He'd barely touched her since the day he'd taken her to see the garden. It was like he was afraid too. Sure, he still just waltzed into the bathroom when she was bathing, but he didn't touch her. Usually the only contact she had with him was when she initiated it, and even then he never allowed it to last very long. He'd even stopped giving her those adorable looks when she wore something revealing. Or if he did, he'd gotten better at hiding them from her. Even if he said that she was attractive, she no longer felt like she was around him. "No." she said simply, returning her attention to her needlework.

He blinked, actually looking surprised with her answer. "What?"

"I just don't see why I should help you." She said, looking back up at him. "I like elves. Elves and fairies have always gotten along wonderfully. If I pretend to be your Queen, not only will I barely ever get to dance, but when I do it will only be with you, and you have already expressed, pretty clearly, I might add, your dislike of the entire activity. Therefore, you won't be having fun at all, and your aura will affect mine, and I won't have fun either." She explained.

His confused stare turned into an angry glare. "Fine. I knew it was a stupid idea to ask you for anything." he said, turning around and leaving the room. What had he been thinking? Of course she wouldn't do _one_ little thing for him. And after everything he'd actually attempted with her. He'd been nicer, at least somewhat nicer, and gotten her things, taken her to see the flowers. It wasn't like she was being tortured. And he even let her sleep in _his _bed every night. He never knew fairies were so damn selfish. And what the hell was she being such a priss about? Like she even knew how their society worked. She didn't know anything about them so what the hell made her think she would have to dance with him. If she were the queen, even, for a day. She could do whatever she wanted. He sighed and shook his head, making sure to keep his anger simmering so none of the hurt beneath could slip out and make it worse.

Sakura stared at the door and frowned. Why was he angry? It wasn't like he couldn't ask someone else to pretend for him. Ino would be more than happy to prance around as a fake queen. But then she thought about it. He didn't really like Ino. And Hinata would never pass as his queen because she was too quiet. Anybody with eyes would be able to see it was a ruse. She sighed and set down her needle and thread before getting off the bed. She went over to the door and opened it, running down the hallway to catch up with him.

"Gaara, wait!" she called, stopping when she was in front of him, making him halt.

His glare didn't let up, and he only looked pissed. "Move."

"Look, I'm sorry." She said. "I'll help you and be your Queen."

"Well I don't want your help anymore." Gaara frowned. "You've made it obviously clear it would be _so_ horrible for you to have to endure because I make you so miserable."

"You don't make me miserable, quit putting words in my mouth." She grimaced. "What I meant when I said that, was that if I was pretending to be your Queen, you would be the only person I'd want to dance with at the party. Because Kings and Queens love each other and dance with each other and stuff in all the stories I've ever read. I know it sounds stupid and naïve, but that's how I look at it. And I know you don't like dancing, and I don't want you to be unhappy. Because it makes me unhappy when you're unhappy." She said.

"Well then get used to the feeling, because I'm _always_ unhappy." he snapped. "This isn't your little forest village this is a kingdom. And that's not how things work, you can do whatever you want. And don't pretend to know about my culture when all you have is stars in your eyes. I can't believe I actually thought I could trust you with something I'm insecure about. I knew fairies were just frilly little manipulators." he finished, trying to move past her, only have her step in front of him once more.

"Don't you ever say that about me!" she said, actually raising her voice at him as she pointed her finger at his face. "I may be a fairy, but not once have I acted frilly, nor have I ever tried to manipulate you. I've never complained to you about anything. I didn't complain about sleeping on the chair, I didn't complain about having to stay with you, and I _never_, said _anything_ about that incident two months ago." She said, meaning the bruises he had given her. "Nor do I complain about the things you say to me that only make my insecurities worse." Her lip trembled, and her eyes became brighter as tears began to form. "I'm sorry that I upset you, it's not what I meant to happen. If you don't want me to help you anymore then fine. But I don't mind." She stepped out of the way then and began to walk back to his room.

He stared at the space she'd been occupying, letting out a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

She stopped her retreat and looked back at him. "It's fine." She said softly. "I shouldn't have said what I did when you asked me to help you."

Gaara just shrugged, trying not to make a big deal of the matter. "You don't have to. I just thought, I like you enough to allow you such a privilege." Suddenly Sakura's arms were around his waist, and she was pressing into him from behind.

"Well I like you enough to accept your offer." She said, and he could feel her smile against his shoulder blade.

He nodded. "Alright. Then for as long as the elves are here, you are my queen and have such authority. Anything you say is law unless overridden by myself. So…you can do anything you want."

She chuckled. "I pretty much already do whatever I want. But it's nice to know that I won't get in as much trouble." She pulled away enough to peek around him so that she could see his face, her own serious. "Do you think…" she hesitated, releasing him and stepping back, beginning to fidget. "Maybe…" she glanced away. "Nevermind."

"What is it?" he asked, looking back at her. "Tell me. You can ask for anything."

She met his gaze. "Well…I know it's a lot to ask…but can I have the use of my wings? Even if it's just for a day." She said before he could protest. "I promise I won't try to escape or anything, I'll even bind myself to Oath. I just…miss it."

The frown returned to his face and he stared forward. "I don't know…"

"I'll take you flying, if you want. I won't be able to hold you for long, but since you asked me about it once, I figured you might want to." She said, poking her fingers together.

"No. I don't want to." He said firmly, continuing forward. "And I'll have to think about it." He glanced over his shoulder once more before turning the corner and leaving her to herself.

She let out a dejected sigh before turning and heading back to his room. "I knew I shouldn't have asked." She mumbled, going into the room and shutting the door behind her. She went back to the bed and picked up her stitching. She didn't even know what had compelled her to ask. Perhaps it was because she seemed to be in better graces with him, or maybe it was because she thought that since she was now temporary queen, he would allow it. Either way, she should have just kept it to herself, instead of setting herself up for a letdown.

Resuming her work, she began to think of the party, and of how much fun she was going to have dancing. At least with those thoughts, she didn't run the risk of becoming depressed.

* * *

><p>It was much later in the evening, after dinner had already been brought, when the door opened once more to reveal Gaara. He stepped into the doorway, both hands behind his back, and closed it once he was fully inside. "I thought about your request…and I think it could be alright…so I made the concoction for you." He told her, removing one of his hiding hands which was holding a corked vile of something milky blue.<p>

Sakura's eyes widened and her entire face lit up. "Really?" she gasped, getting up from her seat at the table and running over to him. She carefully took the vile from him, bringing it to her chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world to her. "Thank you."

"Just fill the bath and mix it in and make sure you soak them for at least fifteen minutes. That should be enough." He explained, still looking wary of the idea.

She nodded, before giving him an odd look. "What else is behind your back?" she asked, leaning to try and get a peek.

He lifted his hand, keeping her back and glanced off. "Well, I thought since you'd agreed to be my queen…I went to the treasury and picked out a crown for you." He told her, removing his hand from behind his back and revealing an exquisitely beautiful crown cast in white gold. The thin base was studded with diamonds and had looping and intertwining stems. Every point was tipped with a diamond as well as the centers of the peaks.

Her eyes widened even more and she gasped, setting the vial down on a nearby chair and taking it from him, handling it with more care than she had his first gift. "It's so beautiful." She whispered, examining it. She turned it around and placed it on top of her head, the weight of it something she would have to get used too. She looked at Gaara and smiled slightly. "Well, how does it look?" she asked.

"It looks nice on you." He almost smiled, but then it fell. "It was…my mother's."

"You're letting me wear…your mother's crown?" she asked in disbelief, fully understanding the honor he was giving her, as well as what it meant. He cared for her. She didn't know how much, but enough to allow her this. She took the crown off and set it next to the vial carefully, before turning back to Gaara and throwing her arms around his neck, pressing against him in her tight hug. "Thank you." She said once more, kissing his cheek.

His whole body stiffened. He was not used to these physical gestures and the whole act set him on edge. And just before Sakura was going to release him, since she knew she was making him uncomfortable, he placed his arms around her as well. "You're welcome."

She smiled and nuzzled him, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. She pulled back slightly, moving her hands down to his chest and gripping his shirt in her hands as she looked into his eyes, his breath mingling with her own. Her smile slowly began to fade as a blush crept up her cheeks. Suddenly she was remembering that day in the garden, when she had kissed him. If she did so now, what would he do? She hadn't gotten the chance to find out what really kissing him would be like, because before things could escalate to that, the moment had been ruined. She glanced at his lips, which were so close to her own, and before she could second-guess herself, she pressed her lips against his.

Gaara was wide eyed, unable to move at all. She had kissed him…again. But what did it mean? What could she possibly want from him that he'd not already given her? Then it hit him, she was just kissing him to kiss _him_. He moved his hands from her back and took hold of her arms, kissing her back deeply.

Sakura made a pleased noise, rising up on her tip toes so that she was pressing against him even more. She opened her mouth and traced his lips with her tongue, nipping his bottom lip with her teeth. He complied with her wishes and opened his mouth, letting their tongues wrestle. He smoothed his hands down her arms until he was gripping her thighs. He lifted her against him, turning and pressing her against the door.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, so that she had a better hold on him. She moved her mouth from his taking a much needed breath before kissing along his jaw, biting his skin every so often. Gaara groaned out, grinding into her, showing just how well her antics were working. This caused her to whimper as she started a trail of kisses down his neck, biting where his neck met his shoulder. She pulled away then, eagerly kissing him once more as she smoothed her hands across his chest. His hand began to slide up her thigh, and just as he was about to reach her rear, they both froze when there was a knock on the door.

"Gaara, it's Sasuke. I have a message for you from the Elves." The ebony haired goblin's voice said through the wood. Sakura sighed and laid her head on the redhead's shoulder, knowing that the moment was now lost to them.

He set her down wordlessly and attempted to right himself, smoothing out his hair and his clothing before opening the door and allowing his most trusted friend in. "What is it?"

Sasuke held out a scroll. "Just a letter from Sasori wanting to smooth out the details of their arrival in a few days. He has requested that none of our lesser goblin servants be seen during his stay, as apparently, the sight of them throw off his appetite." He quoted.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the news, and wordlessly walked around Gaara and picked up the vial, turning and going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She figured it would be best to let Gaara handle the boring political stuff on his own, especially since the removal of the dust would take a while.

The redhead took it and looked at the parchment. "I really loath him."

"He loathes you as well. Otherwise he wouldn't continue to make these ridiculous demands just to inconvenience us." Sasuke said. "Would you like me to reply saying that if it upsets his appetite so badly he can just starve until his departure? Because none of the higher goblins are going to willingly volunteer to serve the Elves."

"Yes. Do that." He nodded and then met his friend's gaze. "I asked Sakura to become my queen…at least while the Elves are here."

The other goblin's eyes widened in surprise. "You did? And she agreed?"

Gaara appeared offended. "Why are you surprised? Do you really think she wouldn't?"

"I am simply surprised that you trust her so much as to temporarily give her that honor." He said. Then he smirked. "Is that why you have little red marks on your jaw and neck, and she looked a little flushed when I came in? Was she showing you her gratitude?" he teased.

The king's hand flew up and covered the side of his neck that Sakura had been ravishing, attempting to hide the evidence. "I don't know what you're talking about." He ground out, glancing off with a small tiny hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Sure you don't." Sasuke said, clearly unconvinced. "Well, I'm going to go compose a reply to this ridiculous letter," he took the parchment back and waved it for emphasis, "and just leave you two to…whatever it was that you _weren't_ doing." He smirked, before exiting the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out." Gaara shooed him away then, keeping his hand against his skin.

Sakura came out of the bathroom then, wearing a new dress, which was a deep blue. "It's odd, I don't really feel any different. I guess I thought I would for some reason." She smiled, walking over to him. Her brow furrowed. "Why are you covering your neck? I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, full of concern.

Gaara scoffed. "Please. As if you could hurt me. I just had a…itch. Yeah." He looked off, knowing how awful that cover up was.

"Oh." She blinked, taking a step back. "Okay." Her gaze trained over to the balcony, and her wings unconsciously fluttered a bit. Glancing back at him, she made her way to the balcony and opened the doors, stepping outside into the cool night air. She walked all the way over to the edge and placed her hands on the rail, leaning over and looking down to the ground. Taking a fortifying breath, she stepped up onto the edge before looking over her shoulder at Gaara. "Well, here goes nothing." She said, before stepping off the edge and disappearing.

Gaara sighed and went into the bathroom then, already beginning his nightly routine. Once he had bathed and readied for bed, Sakura was still not back and so he closed the doors to the bathroom and went to his bed, deciding to call it a night since he was tired from all the commotion and his tussle with Sakura earlier.

Shortly after that Sakura landed on the balcony, her hair windblown, and a bright smile on her face. She walked inside and closed the balcony doors behind her. She searched the room for Gaara, and when her eyes spotted him asleep in his bed she gave him a tender look. Poor thing. He was probably still stressing over the Elves' arrival. Sighing, she closed the curtains so that the sun wouldn't wake him in the morning.

She looked at the chair that he usually slept in, and frowned. She didn't really want to sleep in it tonight, not after her wonderful day. It would just leave her stiff and sore, especially because she was used to sleeping in the bed. Then she looked back at Gaara. He wouldn't mind if she slept in the bed with him, would he? After all, it wasn't like they hadn't just been all over one another a little over an hour ago.

Smiling at her thoughts, she gingerly crawled into bed next to him, getting comfortable without waking him up. Smiling contently, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, the happiest she'd been during her entire stay.


	7. Long Live the Queen

**The Goblin King **

_Chapter Seven_

-Long Live the Queen-

Gaara stirred, tightening his grip on the warmth that was pressed against his front. Why was his pillow so warm? He opened his eyes slowly and was met with the slumbering face of Sakura. He stared at her for a while, trying to fully grasp the position they were in. Her entire front was pressed against his, and he would move, but her arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. Seeing no slip from this, he cleared his throat. "Sakura."

Her brow furrowed, and her grip on him tightened, pulling her closer. "What?" she asked sleepily, not opening her eyes.

"Well…not that I'm not thoroughly enjoying your body pressed against mine and your legs hooked around my own, forcing me against you…but unless this is going to escalate into something much more heated, I would like to take a bath." He smirked, waiting for his words to register in her groggy mind.

She frowned, bringing her hands to his front and sliding them up his chest a bit. She froze then, and her eyes snapped open before meeting his amused gaze. Instantly she moved over a bit, drawing her limbs to herself and curling into a ball, so that she was no longer touching him. "Sorry." She said, her face as red as a cherry.

Gaara laughed, propping himself up on his elbow as he stared down at her. "No need to be sorry, _love_, you're the queen. You can do whatever you want."

Her face darkened somehow at the term of endearment he used on her. She didn't know why, but she liked being called that. Especially by Gaara. She smiled, sitting up a bit so that her face was closer to his. "Well, in that case, I'm not sorry. It just so happens that you're very warm and comfortable to sleep against, _master_."

"Well I'd be concerned if I was cold and clammy." He snickered, lowering his gaze slightly to look down her nightgown. He leaned closer, their noses just barely touching, "I'd hate to take advantage of our agreement, but there are some…_duties_ the queen performs for her king."

Sakura followed his gaze, before glancing back up at him, the corner of her lip lifted up in a small smile. She leaned closer and tilted her head, so that their lips were just centimeters apart. "All the king must do is ask, and his queen would be more than happy to perform any duty given her." She whispered, their lips brushing as she spoke.

He shivered, and without any more prompting, leaned forward and closed the space between them in a deep, desperate kiss. Unable to hold reign on his body's want for hers, he moved his free hand between her legs, rubbing his fingers against her already moist folds. She gasped against his mouth, shivering in delight. Her hand came up and gripped the hair on the back of his head as she held his face against hers, deepening their kiss. Then she began to move against his hand wantonly.

"Sakura," Gaara breathed out, moving closer to her and sneaking his fingers past the thin cloth hiding her sex from him. Without asking for permission he slid his middle finger into her, starting a slow pace for her as he left her lips and began to kiss down her throat.

She moaned, baring her throat to him as he neared her chest, her eyes closing from the pleasure he was bestowing upon her. "More." She begged, thrusting her chest out to him for emphasis.

He smirked, reaching the swell of her breast and biting down, evoking another pleasured noise from his queen. Skillfully, he slipped another finger into her wet hole and increased his pace, only causing her to become even more breathless. Suddenly the door to their bedroom flew open and Grum ran in, carrying a beautiful dress. "Grum bring Queen Cherry Blossom pretty dress. Grum know she like it because His Majesty picked it special." He said loudly, making the two freeze in horror.

The small goblin servant just beamed, walking forth and setting it on the edge of the bed, appearing not to fully grasp their positions. "You try on now?" he said, gesturing to the dress.

Sakura tried to smile at the little goblin, though she was too embarrassed to make it really convincing. She could still feel Gaara's fingers inside of her, her feminine walls unconsciously clenching around them in her want for fulfillment. "Of course Grum, I'll try it on. Thank you."

"Go ahead Sakura." Gaara smirked, continuing his previous actions of pumping his fingers into her, despite the fact they now had an audience. "Try it on," he whispered into her ear, adding a third finger and forcing them in further.

She whimpered, looking back up at him. "N-now?" she asked breathlessly, trying to control herself in front of the little goblin servant. She wanted so badly to move against him it was killing her.

"Yes." He smirked, keeping his eyes on her face, not letting up in his pace. "Now, Grum's waiting. Don't you want to see how pretty she is?" he asked the goblin, who nodded happily, completely oblivious to the actions going on beneath the covers. "So go on now." He leaned closer, resting his head on top of hers, somehow quickening the pace as he moved his other hand to her as well, rubbing her clit teasingly.

Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip, trying so hard not to make the noises that wanted to escape. "Oh," she panted, moving against his hands slightly. "Oh-oh-okay." She shivered as her flesh crawled with goose-bumps, her cheeks flushed from what he was making her feel.

Grum frowned. "Queen Cherry Blossom okay? Queen Cherry Blossom a little red." He asked in concern.

Sakura glanced at Grum, but quickly looked back at Gaara as his fingers twisted inside of her, his pace not letting up. This time her moan did escape, and suddenly she threw her head back as her walls clenched around his fingers in her release. "Yes!" she shrieked, quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Okay, Grum happy that you feeling good. Try on dress now?" he asked, still ignorant of what had just transpired between the two.

She just laid there, her hand still over her mouth, looking up at Gaara with wide emerald eyes. He smirked knowingly, pulling his fingers from her womanhood and lifting them above the covers to examine her release. "Don't worry Grum, she'll be out of bed in a moment. She's just a bit breathless. Why don't you wait outside and then we will call you back in." he said, not taking his jade gaze off her own as he lifted his fingers and placed them in his mouth, cleaning them from the sticky mess. Sakura watched him, seeming completely entranced with his actions as he lowered his hand.

"Okay! Grum wait outside now!" the little goblin smiled, walking off and closing the bedroom door behind him.

Once they were alone, Sakura lowered her hand from her mouth. Then she hit Gaara in the chest as hard as she could. "You're mean!" she pouted. "How could you do that?"

The redhead just laughed loudly, unaffected by her hit. "What? You were enjoying it so much I couldn't deny you what your body wanted so desperately." He smirked, leaning closer to her once more in attempts for another kiss. "I could make you feel even better with my _other_ appendages."

She huffed and crossed her arms, turning her head so that he couldn't kiss her and fog up her mind once more. "Well I have to go and try on the dress now. Grum is waiting."

Gaara actually whined, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "He can wait a bit longer." He told her, placing his hand on her exposed thigh and smoothing it closer to her still throbbing center. "I seriously doubt after that you would deny yourself the wonderful pleasures of sex." He mumbled into her skin, kissing down her chest once more.

She shivered, but reached down and grabbed his hand, halting its movements. "Perhaps, but, seeing as I already reached fulfillment once, I'm a bit better off than you." She smiled, snaking her other hand between them and gripping his arousal, rubbing it lightly. "But, since I am rather fond of Grum, and a bit peeved with you for embarrassing me, I'm going to go try on the dress my king picked out for me." She said, before slipping out from beneath him and the covers and getting out of the bed, smiling at him.

The King's jaw actually dropped as Sakura grabbed the dress and headed towards the bathroom. "You conniving little fairy. Get back here and service me!" he ordered, pointing down to his now even more aroused state.

Sakura tapped her chin, looking as if she were debating on it. "Hm…no. Thanks though." She snickered evilly, shutting the doors behind her and leaving the steaming redhead to himself.

"You mischievous wench!" he yelled after her, throwing one of his pillows at the door and then returning his gaze to his groin. "Damnit." He growled out, knowing he had to get rid of it _somehow_.

Back in the bathroom, Sakura just giggled to herself as she held up the dress to examine it. It was really pretty. Excitedly she undressed, changing her underwear as well before putting on the beautiful gown. It was strapless, with a tight bodice, made of a golden fabric that cut straight across the top, a small V in the center, with some ivory cloth beneath it to cover her chest. Sewn into the entire bodice were dark golden vines, with leaves on them, and a few swirls. Her entire back was exposed, an ivory ribbon tying the bodice around her so that it stayed up, but didn't affect her wings. At her waist the skirt flowed out, down to the floor. It was made of the same ivory silk as the ribbon, a large strip down the center of the skirt that matched her bodice.

Turning and looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura smiled to herself. She'd never felt this pretty before, and that was saying something. She brushed through her hair quickly, before walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Okay, I'm done!" she declared, looking over at Gaara.

"Yeah me too." He grumbled, looking upset and pushing past her, closing the doors behind him so he too could get ready himself.

She frowned, turning to look at the closed doors. She didn't understand. What was he done with? Her? Her eyes widened at that thought, and she quickly walked over and sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace. It couldn't be true, after what had just happened? Was it because she had denied him? Because that was ridiculous.

Her face turned sad then, as she looked at her lap. He hadn't even said anything about how she looked. The door opened then, and Grum came in. "Queen Cherry Blossom, Grum hear you say you done, so Grum decide to come in and see what you look like." He stopped before her and smiled brightly. "Queen Cherry Blossom look beautiful! Majesty be happy to have such a pretty wife."

"Thanks Grum." She said softly, giving the goblin a small smile. "Will you go and fetch our breakfast please? Gaara gets cranky if he doesn't eat."

"Of course Queen Cherry Blossom. Grum go and get basket." He nodded before hobbling out of the room.

Sakura looked back to her lap and began to fidget, her earlier mood diminished. Perhaps she hadn't handled the situation as best she should have, but after everything, she didn't even know if she could do something that serious with him. She wanted him, she knew that, but she didn't even know how she felt about him, or what he felt about her. And she still stood by what she had said before. She wasn't going to become his mistress, not if she was leaving in a little over a month anyways. A tear slid down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, taking a fortifying breath and making sure she looked like nothing was wrong as she waited for both Gaara to finish getting ready, and for Grum to come back with their breakfast.

Gaara came out first, dressed a bit more formally than he usually was, though it was basically the same black get up. He rubbed his face with his hands and stopped, letting out a tired sigh before letting his gaze fall on her. He blinked, looking completely awe stricken. "Wow. You look…" he paused, trying to find the right word. "Breathtaking."

She smiled, forgetting her previous troubles at his compliment and reaction to how she looked. "Really?" she asked, standing and turning for him, so that he could get the full effect. "I'm not used to wearing such long, extravagant dresses, so I was a bit unsure."

"No," he shook his head. "You look…amazing." Then it appeared as if he realized he was sounding very stricken. He looked off, walking over to the table where she had placed the crown the night before. He picked it up carefully and came back over to her, placing it on her head perfectly. He took her hand then and pulled her back into the bathroom and stood her in front of the mirror. "What do you think?" he asked, stepping back.

She took in her appearance, looking awed. She turned and looked up at him. "I've never felt so pretty before." She whispered, giving him a small smile. "Thank you."

He returned the gesture, smiling slightly. "You're welcome. You really do look like a queen."

Her smile widened. "I feel like one." She placed her hand on his chest, her fingers picking at the fabric of his shirt. "Is there…anything in particular I need to know in order to be a convincing queen to everybody else?" she asked. "Since I don't know any of your customs."

"Nope. You're a fairy. So it's obvious you are not a goblin. Just act arrogant and bossy and snide, especially to Sasori. Other than that you can be just as you are. You don't even have to do any of the other stuff as long as you're mean to Sasori and snuff out his undeserved ego." He huffed, glaring off. "How I hate that Elf. He irks me so."

She chuckled, reaching up and cupping his cheek, turning his face to look back at her. "I promise, I'll be even more arrogant and bossy to him than I ever was to you." She promised, standing up on her tip toes and giving him a chaste kiss. "Come, Grum should be here soon with breakfast, and I want you to have something in your stomach before the Elves get here." She said, taking his hand and leading him back towards the bedroom.

Gaara stared at the back of her head, unable to keep the smile from forming on his face. When they walked in, the doors opened once more and Grum came in, holding a basket filled with some bread and in the other was Gaara's crown. "I bring bread. Cook say lunch be ready soon for elves. So I only bring bread. And Majesty's crown." He gave Sakura the basket and stopped before Gaara, offering him the crown.

"Thank you Grum." He took it carefully and placed it on his head.

"Welcome Majesty. Grum do good. Grum like Queen Cherry Blossom." He smiled and looked to Sakura. "Cherry Blossom stay Queen Cherry Blossom?"

Sakura just gave him a small smile. "Only for as long as Gaara wants me too." She said, patting the goblin's head before taking out some bread and holding it out to the redhead.

Gaara just smirked. "Only if she's good." He said, heading out of the room.

She huffed, taking a bite out of the bread before setting it back down on the table as well as the basket. She walked out of the room, following him down the hall, running a bit to catch up to him. "What do you mean if I'm good? Of course I'm good. I am excellent." She said haughtily, walking next to him.

"Are you?" he asked, arching what could be a brow, the smirk still adorning his face.

"Yes." She said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "I am. And you would do well to remember it." the corner of her mouth tilted a bit.

He laughed. "Would I now?"

"Mhmm. Lest I be forced to punish you." She smirked.

Gaara's light aura fell and he glared off. "You already did." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" she asked. Then something dawned on her. "Is this about earlier? Because you deserved that. I was completely humiliated that you made me do that with Grum in the room."

"It's not like he saw anything. He didn't even know what was happening." He growled.

"Still." She said. Then she gave him a curious look. "What did you mean when you said you were finished? Finished with what?"

His eyes widened slightly and he looked off, doing his best to keep the small blush on his face hidden. "Nothing."

She placed her hand on his arm, trying to move in front of him, though it was a bit more difficult in the poofy gown. "What was it? Tell me." She said.

He glared down at her, but she could tell it was different than the others. "I don't want to. So drop it."

"Please?" she asked, sticking out her lower lip and leaning closer to him, since they had stopped walking. "Your queen really wants to know."

Gaara just stared off, not wanting to speak. "Well you just left me…backed up." He whispered the last part, the small blush now visible.

She blinked, having to think about it. Then her eyes widened, and she tried not to laugh, since he was clearly embarrassed. "Oh, sorry." She said. Then she grabbed his hand, resuming their walk to the throne room. "Well, maybe if you're good I'll help you next time." She smiled, looking up at him, a small blush adorning her own cheeks.

He huffed. "Next time I won't be held back."

"Good." she said. "I should be punished for doing such an injustice to my king." They neared the doors to the throne room then. "Okay, no more dirty talk." She ordered. "It's not appropriate, and I have an image to uphold." She smirked.

"Please." He rolled his eyes. "You're the Queen of the Goblins, your image is to procreate and rule with me." He smirked, offering his arm to her.

She took his arm, smiling at him. "Good to know." She said.

He pulled her closer, and Sakura heard one of the guards announce them by title only and then the doors opened to reveal the throne room where a group of elves were waiting, all looking extremely gorgeous and poised. They walked out and instantly all eyes were on them, but mostly Sakura. Especially a warm brown gaze. "Well, well, well." The one dressed the most formally smirked. "Nice to see you again Gaara."

"Yes." They stopped before the redheaded elf, who only looked amused. "I suppose it's nice." Gaara sighed.

"And who might this be?" he lowered his gaze to the pink haired woman on his arm.

"Queen Sakura." The pink haired fairy said, giving the elf a once over.

Sasori nodded. "Huh. I hadn't heard you took a bride. And a fairy no less. Interesting."

Gaara tried not be irritated, but tensed slightly when Sasori took Sakura's hand and kissed the back of it. "It's an honor to meet you your Highness. I am Sasori, King of the Elves."

"Likewise, I'm sure." She said simply, retracting her hand from the elf's grasp. Feeling Gaara's tense posture, she placed her free hand on his arm as well, rubbing it slightly to comfort him. "I trust your trip went well?" she asked.

"Why yes." He smiled. "Thank you, it was very pleasant. But, I must say I'm starving. Shall we eat?"

Kiba and Naruto walked in then, both dressed in their knightly attires, each with their respective fairies on their arms. Ino went wide eyed when she saw Sakura. "Holy shit! Sakura! You're the q-"

Gaara's eyes widened, but luckily Kiba's hand clasped over the loud blonde's mouth, silencing her effectively. Sakura gave her friend a warning look, before smiling at Sasori, as if nothing had happened. "Please excuse her. She's a bit of a ditz."

"Huh." The Elfin redhead said, looking from the blonde to Sakura. "I see. Looks as if you've gotten quite a collection of fairies." Sasori said.

Kiba glared at his friend's old enemy and sighed. "Well, shall we get going to the dining room?" he asked, getting nods from the rest. They headed out and Gaara sighed, trailing back and trying to remain collected. How he hated when Sasori was here. Sakura leaned closer to him.

"Relax." She whispered, patting his arm. "Don't stress yourself out sweetheart. It's not good for you."

"Yes, well. I hate this. That stupid elf puts me on edge." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

She chuckled. "Well at least try. If you continue to show him that he upsets you, he will only become worse." She pointed out. "Besides, I think things are going well so far."

He looked away from her and pouted somewhat, until a smirk came across his face. "Maybe I need a little incentive to put me at ease."

"What kind of incentive? This kind of incentive?" she asked, standing up on the tips of her toes and kissing him on the cheek. "Or this kind?" she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Gaara actually smiled, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer. "More like the latter." He told her before kissing her once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing against him and deepening their kiss.

"I should have known." She smiled against his lips, kissing him once more.

He shrugged, pulling away from her then, "Yes well. I enjoy doing those sorts of things with you." The redhead smirked, pulling her with him to the dining room, where they took their seats.

"So Sakura." Sasori smiled, looking at the pink haired 'queen' once she sat down with Gaara. "What could have possibly possessed you to come to this desolate mountain and marry a goblin? I mean, you are a fairy. And Fairies are much like us elves, and we enjoy the outdoors. So do explain." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his laced fingers.

"How else does a fairy become the Goblin Queen?" Sakura said, not missing a beat. "She gets captured while wandering through the woods." She smiled, reaching over and placing her hand over Gaara's, lacing her fingers with his. "Although I must say, it was the best worst experience of my life. Gaara keeps me happy." She looked at him, wondering if what she had said was a good enough explanation.

Sasori only smirked as Gaara buried his face in his hand, hiding his furious expression. Kiba sighed and looked across the table to Sasuke. Sasori's smirk only grew, "Ah, so it was not by choice. Why am I not surprised?" he leaned back, taking his wine glass and drinking the red liquid. "You know Sakura. Those silly fairytales about the goblin king bedding fairies is all made up, right?"

"Oh I realize that." She said, taking a sip of her wine. "We didn't marry against my will, I agreed."

Sasori laughed once more, looking to the blonde elf woman beside him. "They didn't marry against her will, did you hear that?"

Gaara ran his hand down his face and gave Sakura a silencing look. "Please stop talking."

"See Sasori." Kiba spoke up, deciding to save this failing plan. "The lesser goblins took them by mistake, you know how they are, and they only wish to please Gaara. And when Sakura and Gaara met, it was like love at first sight. And she wanted to stay. Isn't that true?" he asked, looking to Sakura then.

"Exactly." Sakura nodded. She gave the redheaded elf an odd look then. "You know, I find it odd that you don't have someone your highness. Having trouble?" she asked, raising a delicate brow.

Sasori smirked and locked gazes with the pink haired fairy. "Oh sweet Sakura. When I can actually find a woman to hold my interest, then I will make her my queen." He smirked, giving her a sultry look.

Gaara just rolled his eyes, gesturing for the chefs to bring out the first course, which was a nice green salad. Naruto looked over at the Elf King. "I dunno, if a woman hasn't caught your eye by now, you should probably try being with men." He laughed. "You have the features of a gay." The blonde said rather loudly.

Hinata's eyes widened, and she began to cough a bit as she choked on her salad. Sasori let a devious grin come to his features. "I'm not _that_ old Naruto, and at least I can bed a woman without her being given to me as a prisoner."

Naruto's eyes widened, and his face began to turn red. "How dare you say that about Hinata! She is a proper lady! Something you probably have never met!" he shouted. Hinata placed her hand on his arm, calming him.

"It's fine Naruto." She said softly. "Don't let his words bother you." He sighed, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Fine."

"You deserved that." Sasuke spoke up, smirking across the table at his friend. "You really should try thinking before opening your big mouth. Idiot."

The brunette beside him snickered. "Yeah. Idiot." He mimicked.

Sasori just shifted his gaze to Kiba, "I wouldn't talk. You actually have a whore."

"Whoa!" Ino huffed, glaring across the table. "I am not a whore. Oh, I enjoy sexual encounters, but I am not a whore."

"Yeah." Kiba nodded, glaring at Sasori as well. "She's not a whore."

Sakura leaned towards Gaara. "He's mean." She whispered, so that only he could hear.

The redhead raised what could be a brow. "I'm mean."

"Yeah, but not as mean." She replied.

He glanced over more at her, only appearing confused. "Has he harmed you physically?"

She blinked. "No."

"So how is he meaner than I?"

"Well…that was different." She said. "You weren't yourself, and I already forgave you for that."

Gaara sighed and leaned back in his chair, placing his hand over his leg comfortingly. "For reasons I will never understand."

"You don't have too." She smiled, patting his knee before returning to her salad.

He held in a laugh and then looked over to his 'special' guest. "Well Sasori. Sakura has planned and prepared a party for you."

This seemed to spike the elder redhead's attention. "Did she now?"

The goblin king smirked. "She thought it good to welcome you all."

"I did." She nodded. "I know how elves love to dance and play music, so I thought a nice little party would please you after your long journey. Not to mention that I've always wanted to dance with an elf." She smiled.

Sasori seemed to perk up at this, a sly smirk gracing his features. "Well I would be happy to oblige you my lady. After all, goblins are not that festive." He snickered, making everyone of the race roll their eyes.

"Well, Gaara has agreed to dance with me all I want." Sakura smiled. "But I'll hold you to your word. I need to see if elves dance as well as fairies after all." She smirked.

"We shall see." Sasori nodded, enjoying his salad. The rest of the meal went by fairly smoothly, not too much tension among them. Once it was over, the servants lead the elves to their guest rooms. Gaara dismissed himself with Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke, and left, leaving the women to themselves.

Ino smirked then, as they all headed down the hall together. "So. You get to be a queen." She said, wagging her eyebrows.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend. "Yeah, so?"

"Do you have _any_ idea the things you can do? You can order anything! And I mean _anything_. Like one of the servants to give you the stuff so we can fly again. Who would have thought this whole ploy the king is so wrapped up in would give us such an advantage?" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

This made the pink haired fairy halt. "Oh, well…Gaara already gave me the stuff yesterday…" she trailed off, feeling a bit guilty about not thinking of her friends.

"He did?" Hinata asked, surprised.

Ino stopped and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, shaking her violently. "What the heck Sakura? He just _gave_ it to you? But you hate him!"

She batted away her friend's hands, frowning as she righted her crown. "He didn't just give it to me, I asked him. And I don't hate him. At least…not anymore." She said.

Hinata smiled. "Well that's nice, that you two are getting along so well now."

"Yeah." Sakura smiled a bit, just thinking of the few examples of how well they got along. Such as this morning.

The blonde scrutinized her friend's smile and gasped. "Oh my God! You slept with him!"

"I did not!" Sakura huffed. "Don't go around saying things like that so loudly."

"Then how come you got this dreamy look on your face? Huh?" she crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"We _may_ have made out a few times and he _may_ have given me my first orgasm, but that's it." Sakura said, blushing. "But we didn't sleep together."

"But you want to."

She looked away. "Do not." She lied.

Ino's smirk grew. "You totally do. You want to be beneath him in his bed, screaming out in ecstasy as he slams into you over and over again." She said, mimicking a pelvic thrust.

Sakura looked over at her friend and went wide eyed. "Ino, cut it out!" she giggled. "Besides, it doesn't matter that that's what I want, we always get interrupted, so it never really goes that far." She said. Then she raised a delicate brow. "Have you and Kiba slept together?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ooooooh yeah. And man…is it great. Fairies got _nothing_ on goblins." She smirked, just remembering her sexual encounters with the brunette. "They're not only bigger, but better, and so much more satisfying. It's like an endless buffet! I don't stop till I'm full."

"Slut." Sakura snickered, before looking at Hinata. "So what about you and Naruto?"

The ebony haired woman blushed, her eyes widening a bit. "Oh, um, N-Naruto and I don't do any of that." She said. "H-he just, holds my hand sometimes, but that's it." she said, fidgeting a bit.

"You really need to have sex you virgins. It's the greatest thing ever." Ino nodded.

"Hey, I almost did." Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm just waiting until the time is right."

The blonde fairy rolled her eyes. "When? You only have a month left." She sighed, setting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know." She said, crossing her arms. "But I'll know when I know." She nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." Ino waved her off, turning down the hall her room was. "Well I'm off to slip into something sexier for when Kiba comes back. Night."

"Night." The other two said together.

"I'm off to bed as well." Hinata smiled, walking off. Sakura sighed, turning and making her way back through the palace towards Gaara's bedroom. She thought about what Ino had said, replaying it all in her head. She was right, she did only have a month left. But did she want to sleep with Gaara? Yes, yes she did. Really badly. But she wasn't like her friend. She couldn't just be with someone and then leave. She got attached. If she gave herself to him, would she stay?

But she didn't know if she wanted to stay. She still missed her home, and her other friends. When the time came for her to go home, would Gaara even want her to stay? She shook her head, opening the door and going into the bathroom to change for bed. She wouldn't even think about what Gaara's feelings for her were, it would only cause complications.

She took off the crown, setting it on top of the vanity in the bathroom before removing her gown and laying it across the stool in front of the vanity. She slipped into the bathtub then, quickly washing herself before dressing in one of her other dresses. She smiled at the feeling of having her legs exposed once again, before walking into the bedroom and picking up the basket of food, sitting on the bed and beginning to eat as she waited for Gaara to return.

It wasn't too much later that the door opened once more and Gaara walked in, looking tired. He headed straight for the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head in the process and throwing it to the ground. When he came back out, he was dressed in his usual bedtime attire and stopped in the doorway, glancing over at her. "Well. Some night."

"How did everything go?" she asked, holding the basket of food out to him in case he wanted any.

He shook his head and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and letting out a tired sigh. He leaned forward, holding his head in his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Everything went alright."

"Are you sure?" she asked, setting the basket on the floor. "You seem stressed." She observed, moving so that she was behind him before beginning to massage his shoulders.

"Just stuff you don't need to concern yourself with." He frowned, staring at the ground, but relaxing from her touch and her ministrations.

"If you say so." She said, rubbing his back a bit before sliding her hands over his shoulders and down his front, leaning against him. "I worry about you sometimes." She said, nuzzling his neck.

"And why's that?" he asked, closing his eyes and rubbing his face tiredly.

"You just seem so exhausted sometimes. I think you overwork yourself." She kissed his cheek, pulling back and rubbing his shoulders once more. "Now come to bed, we have a big day tomorrow."

He nodded and got up, pulling the covers back for both of them before getting into bed. Sakura got in next to him, immediately curling against him. "Gaara…did I do okay today?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

"Uh…yes. You did alright." He said, closing his eyes and pulling her closer to him. "Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome." She smiled, snuggling into him as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He told her, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She sighed contently, falling asleep quickly in his warm embrace.


	8. Welcoming Party

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Eight_

-Welcoming Party-

Sakura poked her head out of the bathroom, looking over at Gaara, who was dressed in his formal, party attire that was all black. "Okay, I'm coming out now, and I want your honest opinion." She said.

Gaara sighed, rolling his eyes. Sometimes, she was such a woman. "Alright." he said, attempting to fix his shirt.

"Okay." She said, pushing the doors open and walking out, revealing her dress to him. It was made of a white satin, with a white sheer material over it, and strapless, with a faint sweetheart neckline. The top of it was tight across her chest, the material pushed together to make small ridges across her bust. Beneath that was a ribbon with rhinestones imbedded in it, sparkling when the light hit it just right. Across her stomach the dress tightened as well, showing off her tiny frame, the fabric doing the same as it did over her breasts, only the ridges were horizontal instead of vertical, another ribbon at the bottom of that. Past that it flowed freely down, ending just beneath her rear. The sheer material was a bit shorter than the satin, cut so that it looked like separate, small ribbons hanging around her, getting longer in the back, falling to the floor, so that when she walked and twirled, they billowed and fluttered around her. She actually had on shoes tonight, a pair of silver heels made for dancing.

"How does it look? Because I designed the dress myself." She told him, clasping her hands behind her back as she awaited his response.

He turned to face her, his eyes actually widening at the sight of her. "Wow…" he breathed out, staring in awe as she stopped before him.

She smiled up at him. "I don't know if that's good enough. I think I need some more proof of how great I look." She said, her smile turning devious.

"There's really no other words."

She rolled her eyes, since he didn't understand what it was she wanted. "Nevermind." She grabbed his hand and led him to the door. "Let's just go down to the party. I don't want to keep everybody waiting."

"Do we have to?" Gaara whined, not looking thrilled at all.

"Yes, you promised to dance with me, and dance we will." Sakura said with a nod as they left the room and began to walk down the hall. She looked at him over her shoulder, smirking slightly. "Besides, I should think you'd relish the chance to have me in your arms, our bodies pressed together intimately."

To this the redhead rolled his eyes. "I'd rather relish that with you beneath me in bed." he grumbled.

"Well that's as close as you are gonna get, so just cherish it."

"What?" he actually gasped. "That's not fair! One would think that after you enjoyed my fingers so much you'd want the real thing." He said, just as a few palace inhabitants passed them by, all looking wide eyed as they hurried along.

She gasped, halting in her tracks and turning to face him fully. "Gaara! Don't say that so loudly, people will hear you!" she said, a blush on her cheeks. "And besides, I never said I didn't want it, I was simply saying that for now, this is all you get. Geez."

"Well _I_ want to have sex." He said even louder than before, getting the attention of a few more who were heading towards the ballroom.

"Will you just be quiet?" she asked. "You're embarrassing me."

He crossed his arms and glared off. "I don't want to be quiet. And you can't make me."

"You are such a child." She said, crossing her arms as well. "Who's to say that I wasn't going to have sex with you after the party? Hm?" she raised a delicate brow.

Gaara arched what could be a brow, looking vaguely interested, which was an understatement to his true curiosity. "Really…?"

"Well we'll never know now." She said. "You ruined the surprise."

He glared down at her, his aura becoming menacing as he walked past her without another word. She turned and ran after him. "Oh come on Gaara! Don't be like that!" she called, placing her hand on his arm to try and placate him.

He didn't respond and stopped in front of the doors, waiting for the sound of his arrival as was procedure. Once he heard it, he walked in, leaving Sakura in the doorway. She frowned, her earlier mood diminished. Once she was announced, she walked into the ballroom, giving the room a cursory glance to make sure that everything was perfect. Seeing that it was in order, she followed Gaara, who had gone to speak with Sasori and a few of the other elves. She did want to try and keep up appearances after all.

Sasori's smirk seemed to grow with the pink haired fairy's arrival "Well, well. Hello beautiful Sakura. Why do you look so blue?" he asked, ignoring the previous conversation he was in.

"Oh it's nothing." She waved it off, putting on a fake smile.

"Well then, would you like to dance?" he said, offering his hand out to her.

She glanced at Gaara, and seeing that he wasn't even paying her any mind, looked back at Sasori. "Of course. You did _promise_ me we would dance, after all." She said, glancing at the Goblin King once more as she was led onto the dance floor by Sasori.

Gaara rolled his eyes, walking away as if he didn't even care. Which only made the smirk adorning Sasori's face grow. "I see there's trouble in the King and Queen's bedchamber."

"There's no trouble, he's just being a child." Sakura said, placing her hand on the redhead's shoulder as they began their dance.

"Oh? And what's little Gaara pouting about now? He always was a crybaby when it came to things not going his way."

She glanced off. "It's not important." She said, not wanting to divulge such things to him, since it would blow their cover.

Sasori pulled her closer, lowering his hand on her lower back. "You should be married to a real king. A fairy and an elf would make a fine pair, don't you think?"

She tried to push him away a bit in order to create some more distance between them. "I'm married to Gaara." She lied, unable to stop the faint disappointment that fluttered in her stomach. But she refused to find out why she felt that way. "If you wish to marry a fairy, simply find the Vale and pick one out. Any of them would be more than happy to marry the Elf King."

"See…I would try and find myself one, had I not already located you. And since you are not truly married to my _little_ brother," he seethed the endearment. "I have no regrets on attempting to woo you."

Her eyes widened. "You…and Gaara are related?" she asked, not even caring that he had found out it was all a lie. That wasn't important right now.

There was a hint of malice in the elf's brown eyes. "Yes. He is my younger half brother. Can't you tell?" he asked leaning down, their faces only a hair's width apart. "We have the same hair _and_ mannerisms."

She leaned back as far as she was able, which wasn't far at all. "I just thought you were both jerks." She said, blinking. "Though, it makes sense now I suppose, as to why he doesn't seem to like you that much."

"He had no right to hold that abhorrence over me. _He_ is the one who stole _my_ mother."

"What happened?" she asked, unable to quail her curiosity. It was obvious that Gaara had never intended to tell her any of this, otherwise he would have when he'd asked her to be his fake queen. Did he just not trust her? Or was it that he didn't care about her the way she thought he did? Either way, if she could get Sasori to tell her everything, then maybe she'd have a better insight to her stoic goblin.

He pulled away from her, taking her hand in his and leading her out onto one of the balconies. "Gaara and I have the same mother." He sighed. "And when I was eleven years old, the goblins and the elves made an alliance and my mother decided she wanted to live here more. That's it. Because of that stupid cry baby." He gestured back to the party with his head.

Her brow furrowed. "But…was she not already married to your father?" she asked, confused.

"She was my father's mistress. But she was to become the queen, since she produced an heir." He walked over to the edge, staring out at the moonlit mountains.

Sakura watched him, feeling pity well up in her chest. She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder, unable to see anyone in any kind of pain. "I'm sorry, that you went through that." She said. "Gaara told me that she was murdered."

The elder redhead laughed. Which was a little odd. "She was."

"What's so funny?" she asked, lowering her hand.

Sasori shrugged. "Why do you think Gaara hates me so much?" he glanced back. "She was murdered by humans on her way to visit me."

"Well…but that's not your fault." She said.

"Yeah well," he sighed. "She was raped and mutilated. So it was kinda hard on him."

Her eyes widened, and she looked off. "Oh." She said, not knowing what else she really could say.

He nodded and then brightened up a bit. "So, how about we dance some more? Liven up this party. I know you fairies have festive dances. Why don't you teach us?"

"Well, they're not really choreographed." She said. "It's more like…going with what the music tells you to do." She tried to explain. "You know, you have to feel it. And since every fairy feels almost the same thing, it looks like we all know the dance." She shrugged.

"And so you can't simply teach us to go with the music? The elves are the same. I am sure the grotesque lesser goblins would adore dancing with such a radiant beauty as yourself." Sasori said, a devious smirk on his face as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her back into the ballroom.

"I suppose." She said, seeing Sasori signal the orchestra to play something a bit more festive. "My spirits do need lifting." She smiled at him then, offering him her hand.

He glanced back at her. Taking her hand, he pulled her against his frame. "Of course they do. Fairies hate lying, and you are pretending to be a queen, as futile as it is. Though I think it's cute for my brother to attempt to one up me."

"I never was very good at lying." She said as they began to move along with the music, seeming to lead everyone else through the steps that they were making up as they went along. "I must say though, I am quite pleased to learn that the stories of elves are true. You are a marvelous dancer." She commented, her mood already beginning to lighten as they twirled around the room.

Sasori's ego only seemed to inflate with the compliment. "Why thank you dear fairy. I am glad to hear the same of you. You are so carefree and effervescent. It's refreshing. Besides, goblins are mean and course and unrefined. It's bad enough us elves have mixed in with their lot. I'd hate to see the day such a beautiful creature as yourself be tainted by such vile beasts." He told her, bringing her against him and lowering his head to her ear. "The things I could do to you in bed, sweet fairy, would make your heart soar. And I would be so gentle with you." He kissed her throat, just below her ear.

Sakura was unable to repress the shiver that went up her spine, and she didn't know if it was from his words, his actions, or because it reminded her of Gaara. "I belong to Gaara." she said, turning her face away from him as they continued to move about the room.

"No you don't." he whispered. "If you truly belonged to him, it would not be I who you were being so close and intimate with." He told her, glancing up and meeting a furious jade gaze from across the room. "What do you want more? A barren mountain palace with someone who treats you as if you are expendable? Or a beautiful forest, filled with trees and meadows and rivers, where you could frolic with the animals and in the warm sun with someone who would treat you just like the delicate beauty you are?"

Sakura bit her lip, actually considering his words. She did miss the forest dearly. It felt like ages since she'd run free out there, playing with the animals and leaping with the deer. Sure, she could go out to the garden at the palace, but that was it. And he was rather rude to her on occasion. Tonight was a clear example. He got mad at her for not sleeping with him, and yet there were things about him he had obviously not planned on ever telling her. He knew everything about her. Granted, she'd told him willingly, but she didn't understand why he had kept all of this a secret.

On top of this, Sasori was rather handsome, and an elf at that. It was every fairy girl's dream at some point to marry an elf. They were so exotic and entertaining, and they would always have attractive children. But she would have attractive children with Gaara as well. And she couldn't just leave him, it would hurt him deeply, she just knew it.

"Gaara takes me outside." She said, trying to defend him. "And he treats me well. He just isn't very good at expressing himself sometimes."

"The outside is not the forest Sakura. You are a prisoner here." Sasori told her, moving with her to the rapid beat. "You know why the caged bird sings."

"I sing because I like too." She frowned as he twirled her away from his body and then brought her even closer than before. "And Gaara likes it when I sing."

The redhead simply laughed. "Of course the master likes when his pet sings."

She looked back up at him. "I'm not his pet." She denied, but it was clear by the look on her face that his words were beginning to get to her.

"Really?" Sasori asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded weakly. "Gaara and I are…friends." She said, unable to think of any other way to put it, since she herself wasn't really sure what they were.

Sasori's amused grin only grew. "Friends? Not like any friends I've ever seen."

"It's a special kind of friendship." She said, trying to keep calm. What were she and Gaara really? They were no longer captive and captor. Their relationship had changed over the past few months, but to what, she wasn't sure. And it was beginning to worry her.

Someone coughed from behind them and when Sakura turned to see who it was, she was met with the nervous grin of Kiba. "My lady. Your companions are asking for you."

"Oh?" she said, looking behind him to see if she could see them. Thankful for the excuse to leave, she turned back to Sasori. "I am sorry Your Highness, but I must go see what my friends need." She smiled tremulously. "If you'll excuse me."

Sasori watched her leave before heading over to his dark haired goblin friend. Sakura stopped before her fairy friends, with Kiba still close behind her. "Are you out of your mind?" Ino almost yelled, pulling hard on Sakura's hair.

"Ow!" Sakura said, rubbing her sore scalp. "What are you talking about?" she asked, glaring at the blonde.

"His majesty is very upset." Kiba clarified with a long sigh.

She turned and looked at the brunette. "Because I was dancing with Sasori?" she asked.

"Uh," he scratched his cheek and laughed awkwardly. "Not so much that. He didn't mind. He was glad you were feeling better until you went out on the balcony with Sasori for a while."

She blinked. "But we didn't do anything."

"Does it really matter?" Kiba wondered, arching a curious brow.

"I guess not." she sighed, thinking about it. Then she frowned. "If he had such a big problem with it, why didn't he come outside? Or dance with me? He promised."

Kiba gave her a sympathetic look. "Sakura…I know you don't understand Gaara, but…he's not very assertive when it comes to Sasori. Why don't you ask him?"

"Well where is he?" she asked, looking around the room for him.

He shrugged. "I dunno. He was last talking to Naruto…angrily. But I think he went out into the hall."

Sakura nodded, walking away from them then and crossing the room. She went out into the hall, and when she spotted Gaara, walked up to him. "You owe me a dance." was all she said when she stopped beside the redhead.

"I think you've danced plenty." He said, not shifting his gaze from out the window.

"But you promised." she said softly. "I want to dance with you."

"I'm sure Sasori would be happy to oblige to your want." He said sharply, crossing his arms over his chest.

She crossed her arms as well. "I don't want to dance with Sasori. He keeps saying things that make me uncomfortable."

He sighed, finally glancing down at her. "That's because he's an arrogant ass."

"He told me about your mother." she said, feeling the need to tell him. "That you two are brothers."

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked at her fully, a glare appearing on his features. "What?" he seethed.

"Yeah." she began to fidget. "Were you ever going to tell me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Why the hell would I tell you that. I hate him and I don't like it any more than he does. And you have _no_ right digging into my mother's death. You have _no_ idea how traumatizing that day was, and you've _no_ business in my past!" he snapped.

She blinked, her eyes wide. And then she frowned. "I didn't go digging, he brought it up." she said. "So don't get mad at me for being a little curious about the man that I want to give my virginity to."

He rolled his eyes and walked away from her. "What am I to you?" she asked, making him halt.

The redhead closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Why does it matter? You're leaving in a month anyways."

"It matters to me." She said, Sasori's earlier words playing in her mind. "I want to know."

He stared off, trying to search for the answer in his head. He didn't know, but he knew she needed an answer. "What do you want to be?" he glanced back at her, a lost look on his façade.

She met his gaze, her own vulnerable. "I don't know." She said softly. "But I know that I don't want to be your prisoner. Or your pet." Her brow furrowed a bit at that. "I want to be something precious to you."

Gaara fully faced her then, "You are something precious to me."

Her lower lip quivered and she ran up to him, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. "You're precious to me too." She whispered.

He relaxed into her embrace, oddly enough, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and pulling her closer as his other held her head against his shoulder. "Don't ever let him touch you again." He mumbled into her ear, burying his face in her hair.

"I won't." she promised. "You're the only one allowed to touch me. I belong to you."

He nodded, moving his hand between them and tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Yes. You do." He said before kissing her.

She leaned into his kiss, pressing her body more against his. She couldn't believe she'd ever doubted him. Sasori was wrong, he treated her the way she needed to be treated, whether or not she was allowed to go into the forest. Gaara made her happy, and that was enough for now. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." She said against his lips before kissing him once more.

"I know." He broke from her, resting his forehead against her own. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to."

"Will you still dance with me?" she asked. "I've been looking forward to it all month. We don't even have to go back in the room, we could dance out here." She gave him a soft smile. "If you want."

Gaara actually smiled somewhat. "No, I can in there and dance with you. Just…don't make me do all those queer twirls and spins. I have no problem doing that to you, but I am a goblin, and there are things I am not willing to compromise." He said, his smile turning to a smirk.

She giggled. "Actually, I was thinking you and I could do something a little more…" she rubbed against him slightly. "sensual." She murmured, giving him a devious look. "Everyone must know who my master is, after all."

He blinked, an actual blush rising to his face from the sudden boldness. "What did you have in mind?"

"You really just have to feel the rhythm." She said, the corner of her lip tilting up. "But basically, I want to dance dirty."

"But I've never done that before." He said, actually appearing nervous as she dragged him back into the massive room that was filled with music.

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" she said, signaling to the band to play something a bit more sensual as she and Gaara stopped in the middle of the dance floor. "Just dance like it's a tango, but there's no set choreography." She instructed, placing his hand on her waist before putting hers on his shoulder. "Tame me if you can, _master_." She whispered in his ear, nipping it as the music began.

The redhead actually appeared embarrassed, looking around at all the eyes fixated on them. "But I don't know what to do." He whispered.

"Do you know how to tango?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Salsa?"

Gaara looked off, "I don't know how to dance." He admitted.

Her eyes widened, and she pulled back to look at his face. "You don't?" she asked, seeing the look on his face she cupped his cheek and turned it so that he was looking at her once more. "Just follow my lead, and do what the music tells you." She instructed, giving him an encouraging smile. "It's impossible to dance badly when you're with a fairy."

"I seriously doubt that…" he mumbled, tightening his grip on her hip and allowing her to show him the first few steps. He could vaguely remember his lessons, but it was so long ago he only remembered every other step.

Seeing that he was struggling with this, and not wanting to cause him further embarrassment, Sakura decided to try a different tactic. "Gaara, when you fight an opponent, you use a type of footwork as you brandish your sword, correct?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Dancing is like fighting, only instead of a battle between enemies, it is a battle between partners. You must dominate me and lead me through the steps. This dance is yours." She said. "Make sense?"

It looked as if he got it and his confident smirk came back as he pressed her body flush against his own. "You have no idea what you've just unlocked."

"I'm excited to find out." She purred.

Gaara kept her close, moving his feet along with hers as if in a duel. And he had to admit, there weren't many things he liked more than the thrill of battle, but being against Sakura, in this movement, was one of them. And she didn't back down in her steps, moving fluidly with him as they moved around the room.

Sakura herself was glad that her idea had worked, and was smiling as her body brushed against Gaara's in their performance. Sasori had been an excellent dancer, true, but dancing with Gaara was ten times better. He made her feel alive, whole, even. And she loved every minute of it.

They danced through the end of the song, and even to the end of the party. A few times they took breaks to wander around the room and talk to the guests, one of which was a slightly put-out Sasori. And when the party was over, they retired back to Gaara's bedchambers, falling asleep from their 'fun-filled' night.


	9. War

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Nine_

-War-

Gaara pulled on his chainmail over his head, straightening it on his person as he grabbed the black cloth pants and shirt. He stepped into them before getting his leg guards in place as well as the armor that would protect the front and sides of his thighs. Once he had his breast plate in place, he tied the belt around his waist with his people's crest on the front. There was a red cloth tied around his waist, hanging over his right leg.

He secured his shoulder guards in place and then finally pulled on his arm armor and then his gloves. The armor was silver and the only spot of color was the cloth and the crest around his waist. He grabbed the final piece of his attire, which was a red cloth that tied at his shoulders and formed a cape to show his status.

The king examined himself once more, and once he was sure he was ready he grabbed his sheathed claymore and fastened it to his side before walking out of the closet and into the bathroom. He pulled up his gloves as he went through the bathroom and the room and stopped when he heard the slumbering woman in his bed stir. "Gaara…?" a soft and sleepy voice spoke up.

He glanced back, watching as Sakura sat up slowly, attempting to rub the tiredness from her eyes. "What are you doing?" she took in his appearance then. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"I have to go into battle today." He said simply.

Her eyes widened then, all previous signs of sleep gone. "What? Who are you fighting?" she asked.

"Humans."

Her brow furrowed slightly. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. It depends."

She got out of the bed then and walked over to him, hugging him loosely around the waist, since his armor was cold against her skin. "Be careful." She said, looking up at him.

Gaara looked down at her, slowly lifting his hand and resting it on the small of her back. "I will try."

She gave him a small smile. "Let me give you a token of good luck." She said, before standing on her tip toes and kissing him. He pulled her closer, moving his hand behind her head and deepening their kiss.

"If I don't come back…" he frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that." She cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand. "You're going to come back to me. I just know it." she said determinedly, stroking his smooth skin with her thumb.

He nodded, but said nothing after that. "Goodbye," he told her, pulling away from her then and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

She sighed, staring at the door for a while before going into the bathroom and bathing as she normally did. Once she was finished and dressed, she left the room, off to go and find her friends. They were in the garden, sitting at one of the tables there chatting and having tea with their new goblin friend, Tenten. She was married to an elf named Neji, who had chosen to live here in Silex Silicis.

She walked right up to them and took the empty seat between Ino and the brunette woman. "Gaara left to go to battle this morning." She said a bit dejectedly.

Hinata, who was across from her, nodded. "So did Naruto and everybody else. All the warriors are gone.

Tenten nodded. "That was why Sasori and the elves were here. Didn't his majesty tell you?" she asked, seeming confused. "The elves and the goblins are the ones that keep the forest safe."

"I remember him saying it once, and he told me before he left that they were fighting humans, and that he didn't know when he'd be back." Sakura sighed. "I'm worried though."

"Well of course you are." The brunette smiled, patting Sakura's hand reassuringly. "Gaara gets very carried away sometimes and is pretty reckless."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Please. All she's upset about is the pounding she's not going to be getting tonight."

"Ino, I already told you we haven't done that." The pink haired woman said, glaring at her friend. "Geez."

"And I told _you_ that if you hadn't you need to get on it and I mean literally. What are you going to do if he dies? Huh?" the blonde leaned forward, waving her finger in Sakura's face. "You won't get your awesome love bang."

"He's not going to die." Sakura said, hitting the table with her fist as if that would make it true. Then she looked down at the table, her fist unclenching and turning limp. "He can't…"

Hinata reached across the table and placed her hand over her friend's giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure they'll all come back in one piece."

Ino just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Optimists."

"Well what are you going to do if Kiba dies, hm?" Sakura asked, turning and looking over at the blonde.

"I'd die. He's my soul mate." She said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Really?" she said, a bit shocked by the news, since usually Ino didn't ever get attached to the men she slept with. Then she looked at the ebony haired woman across from her. "And what about you Hinata?"

"Oh," she poked her fingers together in a nervous fashion as her face began to turn red. "I would be devastated, if Naruto died. I'm in love with him…though he doesn't know…" she sighed. "I'm too scared to tell him."

"Because you're a pansy." The blonde fairy sighed, picking up one of the pastries and tossing it in her mouth.

Tenten waved them off, smiling happily. "Isn't that soul mate thing big with you fairies? I mean, you get really attached, don't you?"

"Yeah." Sakura said. "It's said that once you find your soul mate you're never with anyone else. You don't want anyone else, need anyone else, or even consider anyone else. To be separated from them is no easy task." She told the brunette. "How did you find out Kiba was your soul mate Ino?" Sakura asked her friend. "What does it feel like?"

"I feel dead inside now." She shrugged. "I can't even be happy or less bitchy than I normally am. That's how I know. And I feel elated around him and brighter than usual. Plus when we have sex, it's literally the greatest thing I have ever experienced."

Tenten looked at her and then to her wings. "And your wings are pretty droopy."

"They are?" she blinked, looking back at them. "Huh."

"Interesting." The pink haired woman said, looking at Ino's yellow wings. "I didn't know they did that."

"Neither did I."

The brunette goblin tapped her chin and shifted her gaze around the table. "In fact, all of your wings are pretty pitiable looking today. No offense. They don't seem as vibrant."

"That explains why I've been resisting the urge to cry ever since Naruto left." Hinata said with a sad smile.

Sakura shook her head. "No, there is no way that Gaara and I are soul mates. I mean, I care for him, but not enough for it to be that serious."

"Really?" Ino asked, raising a delicate brow.

"Yup." She said with a nod.

Suddenly the blonde had a surprised look on her face. "Oh my God! It's Gaara!" she exclaimed, pointing off behind Sakura.

Said pink haired fairy whipped around in her chair, searching the area frantically for the redhead. "Where?"

Ino sat back with a smug look and crossed her arms. "Nowhere, I just wanted to see how you'd react."

"Ino!" Sakura whined as she righted herself in her seat, pouting. "That was mean."

"Whatever. You're in love with the '_terrible_ Goblin King'." she air quoted, a satisfied smirk now on her beautiful features.

"I resent that." Tenten smiled, lifting her hand in objection.

"So do I." Sakura glared at her friend. "Gaara is not as terrible as everyone thinks he is." She sniffed. "He's actually very sweet."

Hinata blinked. "Sakura…it's pretty obvious to anyone who watches the two of you interact that you love him. I mean, you always find a way to touch him, and the way you look at him, even when he isn't looking at you, speaks volumes." At the looks she was receiving she shrugged. "I'm simply pointing out the obvious. Best to accept your feelings than continue to deny them to yourself, and to Gaara."

She blinked, obviously confused. "But…I…we…" she made a frustrated noise before burying her face in her hands. "How?" she asked nobody in particular.

"Cause' he's your soul mate dumbass." Ino rolled her eyes, leaning all the way back and letting her head fall lazily as she stared at an upside down tree.

"Aww." Tenten giggled, seeming to brighten with the knowledge.

She looked over at the blonde. "But goblins don't believe in the whole soul mate thing. Gaara doesn't feel about me that way."

"You should tell him how you feel, and see where it goes." Hinata suggested.

Sakura looked over at her. "Yeah, well while I'm at it, why don't you tell Naruto? Huh?"

This made the ebony haired woman deflate a bit. "Oh…well…I…I will definitely tell him before the six months is over." She nodded determinedly. This made Sakura roll her eyes and stand.

"Well I'm going to go and work on my cross-stitch. See you guys later." She waved, not wanting to stick around and discuss this any longer.

Going back up to hers and Gaara's room, Sakura picked up her needlework and began to work towards finishing it. As she sat there she began to hum to herself, trying to get into her task. After about five minutes she let out frustrated sigh and stopped. "I can't love him." she said to herself. "Loving him complicates everything."

* * *

><p>Sakura paced the room, probably wearing a hole in the stone floor. It had been six days since she'd seen Gaara. Six whole, long, cruel, agonizing days. At first she preoccupied her time hanging out with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, but stopped after the third day, as Ino was too bitchy, Hinata would begin to cry, and she herself began to stare into space as she thought about Gaara. What he was doing, how he was, if he was thinking about her.<p>

And she thought of him every day. Her mind was filled with thoughts of him while she was awake, and at night, her dreams were often visited by images of the redhead. And God how she missed him. Missed his presence, his smile, his touch. Without him with her, she felt so empty inside, as if she didn't have a purpose.

Of course, by now she had accepted her feelings for him, no longer denying that they were indeed soul mates. This came to light when she had been caught stealing a painting of him from the hall to lay next to her in his large bed, so that she could stare at it. That had been embarrassing for sure, but luckily Grum had been the one to catch her, and so she made up a lie and told the little goblin that it looked a tad bit dusty. He was more than happy to take care of it for her.

Since then she had stayed in the room, knowing that this would be the first place Gaara would go when he returned. She refused to think that he wouldn't, such thoughts only made her even more depressed, and so instead she imagined his homecoming. He would be tired, and in need of a bath, so it was only logical. And maybe, just maybe, he missed her as much as she missed him.

She sighed, rubbing her temples as she continued in her movements. She hoped he returned soon, as she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her wings had drooped so much, she didn't even dare try to fly, for fear that they wouldn't support her.

She halted then, and flung herself on the bed, burying her face in one of the pillows. It was where she spent most of her time, because the sheets smelled like Gaara. It was the closest thing she got to being near him, and the only comfort she had. Grum tried to help her as much as he could, bringing her some flowers and candies, but he knew that all she really needed right now was the redheaded king. It was all she wanted.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, praying for the millionth time that day that Gaara came home to her. The door was pushed open, and at first hope surged throughout her now frail body. But it was Grum who appeared in the doorway, looking worried and distraught. "Oh Grum, what's-" she froze upon seeing Gaara's blood splattered face.

He looked even more tired than she imagined, and his armor had chinks in it, smudged with blood and dirt. The cloth around his waist was tattered and dirty, and he was holding his right side with his left hand. He walked into the room, heading straight for the bathroom and ripping off the clothing to the best of his ability. "Majesty!" Grum called, wobbling after him in attempts to help.

Gaara threw his armor to the cold floor and glared back at the small goblin, "Get out!" he yelled, sounding infuriated and in pain. Not one to disobey his king, Grum hurried out back to the bedroom and stopped beside the bed. "Highness, Majesty hurt bad. He in pain and no let Grum help."

"He is?" she asked, worried. "Thank you for telling me Grum, you may go. I will look after Gaara, and don't worry, I'll call if I need anything."

"Yes Highness, Grum happy that you here to look after Majesty." The goblin bowed before exiting the room.

Sakura got up from the bed and walked over to the entrance of the bathroom. Gaara had his back to her and was still pulling off his armor and clothes, obviously trying to get undressed so that he could bathe. "Gaara, let me help you." She said softly, not taking a step towards him since she knew he would need some coaxing first before she came near. He held his hand out to her in a halting motion, not looking back at her.

"Do _not_ come near me. I do not need any help." He said harshly, tossing aside the last piece of armor and pulling off his shirt, having it stick to his side. And once it was removed she saw why. There was a massive gash on his side that was still bleeding. He walked over to the sink and opened a few drawers, pulling out some string and a thin needle. The redhead slammed it shut and set it down on the side of the bath before shamelessly dropping the rest of his clothing and slowly getting into the soothing water. He winced and his face contorted in agony when the water hit the wound, but he finally relaxed, at least somewhat.

She walked all the way into the bathroom, and kneeled next to the tub, placing her hands on the rim as she looked at him. "Gaara," she pleaded. "Please let me help. It isn't good for you to move around and put a lot of strain on your body with that kind of wound."

"Well I've done just fine up till now. So I think I'll be okay. I don't need assistance. That's weak." He told her giving her a small glare before returning to his task of cleaning the wound. She watched him sadly, not moving from her position. Once he finished this process he moved up and took the string and needle, threading the eye and tying off a knot. Sakura's eyes widened, he couldn't really be about to sew himself up. But of course, to her surprise, Gaara looked down and pierced his flesh, holding in a painful cry as he attempted to stitch himself up.

"It would be easier if you would just let me sew your wound." She said, glancing at his face. "I know how, and this way I can make it cleaner by using both hands. Please." She asked once more. "I want to take care of you. I was so worried…" she began, unable to finish as she was so overcome with the emotion of finally getting to see him again but not allowed to touch him. "Let me help you Gaara."

He finally looked over at her, still looking irritated. "I'm not weak. I can take care of myself. What don't you get about that?"

She frowned at him. "I never said you were weak, or that you couldn't take care of yourself. But sometimes it is necessary to accept the help that is offered, especially when injured. It's not good for your wound for you to be twisting your body that way. You could wind up doing more harm than good by stitching it up yourself." She told him. "All I'm asking is to sew up your wound, not hold your hand and baby you through every single thing you do."

Gaara still looked skeptical, but let out a sigh. "Fine." He agreed tersely, offering her the sharp needle.

She smiled triumphantly before turning serious, taking the needle from him and expertly beginning to close the gash on his side as she leaned over the edge of the tub to be closer. "What happened?" she asked, glancing up at him before looking back to her task.

"What does it look like? I got cut." He said, closing his eyes and frowning, but not making a single expression to show the pain he felt.

She sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "I meant with the battle."

"I wouldn't have come back if we hadn't finished every last one of them. Disgusting human vermin." He spat out, wincing when she hit a tender area. "Ow." He seethed through gritted teeth, giving her a warning glance.

"Sorry." She apologized, inwardly berating herself for hurting him further. She finished, tying the string and ripping it, so that there wasn't a long piece hanging off the top. "All done." She pulled away. "Do you have any ointment to put on it?"

He nodded and gestured over to the drawers. "In there, and there's bandages as well so you can wrap it." He said, watching her get up and head over to the sink. He stood as well, stepping out of the bath and reaching for his towel as Sakura dug through the drawer and pulled out what she needed. She turned around, smiling and then went wide eyed upon seeing all of him bare before her.

"Oh my God!" she blushed a dark and unhealthy red, using her hand to cover her eyes and look off.

Gaara blinked and looked down, his towel in hand and smirked. "Oh come on, you're not really embarrassed by seeing me naked are you? I mean, it's about time."

"I am not embarrassed." She huffed, but kept her eyes covered.

"Then why are you covering your eyes and blushing?" he asked haughtily, not bothering to cover himself with the towel.

He saw her lower lip jut out in a pout, and slowly, hesitantly, she lowered her hand, doing her best to look at his face. "There, I'm not covering my eyes." She said, though her face visibly got darker as she took in his perfect physique. Despite trying to not let her gaze wander, it was impossible to not see all of him, no matter how hard she tried. "Now hurry up and get dressed so I can bandage your wound."

"No." he said simply, making her eyes widen all the more. "I don't want to dress first. Wrap my wound and then I will, after all it was you who offered to treat me. So treat away." The redhead smirked, looking all too devious.

Stopping before him, she opened the container of ointment, scooping some onto the tips of her fingers before carefully smoothing it onto his skin around and over his wound. While she did so, she couldn't help but glance at Gaara's well endowed, slightly aroused member, since it was so close to her own body. She could feel the natural heat he gave off as well, and it was doing nothing to help lessen her blush. "Let me know if I hurt you." She said softly, returning her attention to her task.

"I am kind of hurting a bit. Though, it's just stiffness. Maybe you could work out some of the stress in that area." He said, his grin only growing with the darkening of her cheeks.

"Let's just see about your cut first." Was all she said as she set the ointment down and began to bandage him, wrapping the gauze around his shoulder and torso so that it would cover and stay over the wound. When she finished, she smoothed her hands over it, making sure it was all in place. "I missed you." She whispered, her large emerald eyes meeting his gaze.

Gaara smiled slightly. "I missed you as well."

"I'm so happy you're home." She kissed the underside of his chin, nipping his skin lightly. "Now get dressed." She ordered, reaching back and giving his rear a playful slap before turning and beginning to saunter from the room, smiling cheekily at him over her shoulder.

He shivered, looking after her with a small smirk and went to go get dressed in some loose clothing. He came back out in a short sleeved black shirt and some draw string pants. "So how were you while I was away?"

"Lonely." She sighed. "You can kind of see it, but my wings were all droopy and ugly while you were gone." She told him, turning do that he could her pink wings. "They've perked up a lot since you got back though, so I'm not worried." She shrugged.

"Well that's good." He smiled somewhat and walked over to the bed, taking his time in getting situated.

"Do you want me to get you anything to eat?" she asked him. "Or would you rather rest?"

He shook his head. "No I just want to rest."

"Okay." She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "Do you still want me to sleep in the bed with you?" she asked, reaching out and brushing some of his hair from his face. "I don't want to accidently hurt your wound or anything during the night. You know how I always wind up on you somehow." She smiled.

"Well, you could wind up on another part of me and I wouldn't mind that." He smirked, glancing over at her. "I'm sure the pleasure would override the pain."

She rolled her eyes. "Focus on healing, and then we'll see about the rest of you." She said, leaning over and kissing him before getting up and walking over to her side of the bed, getting in next to him. She scooted over, laying down and carefully placing her head on his shoulder. "How is that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It's fine." He nodded, positioning himself and wrapping his arm around her, holding her to his uninjured side. "Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight Gaara. Thanks for coming back to me." She said, closing her eyes as she snuggled against him.

He moved his hand and ran his fingers through her hair, holding her head to him closely. "I will always do my best to come back to you." He promised, closing his eyes as well, feeling something odd stir inside of him. Did this mean he had something to return to? The thought made him smile, as well as feel a wave of distress. Did that make him reliant? He tried not to allow his thoughts to delve on the matter.

It was alright, to want to feel needed and to actually want someone to be with him. It didn't make him weak, he told himself firmly, resting his head on hers.

"Sleep well."


	10. Pleasure

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Ten_

-Pleasure-

Gaara stared at the wall, anger swelling within him. He'd been stuck in bed for the past two days, and it was awful. His side hurt, and Sakura would not allow him out of bed until it had fully healed. God how he hated her sometimes. She was so bossy. He huffed and glared out the open balcony windows. He was going to go insane if he didn't get to do something soon.

Sure he and Sakura slept together, but she would go off and talk with her friends and then bring him food, _make_ him eat it, and then leave again. "Stupid woman." He grumbled, picking up one of his books on his side table and opening it from the spot he'd left off. It was getting later, and he could only assume Sakura was getting his dinner before she would retire for the evening.

Said fairy came back into the room a few minutes later, holding the basket of food with their dinner. "Hello!" she said, walking over and climbing onto the bed next to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked him, pulling out a piece of bread and holding it out to him to eat.

He leaned away from her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bored and irritated."

"Gaara," she sighed. "You need to eat your dinner." She told him, leaning closer to him to prompt him to take the bread from her. "Especially if you want the treat I have for you later." She smiled. "You're really going to like it."

"I doubt it." He growled, snatching the bread from her delicate hand. "That's what you said last night and all you did was wear some night gown that didn't even show off your breasts or butt."

"It was tasteful." She pouted, grabbing come bread for herself and taking a bite from it. "And this one you really will like, I promise."

He rolled his eyes and bit into the hot carb, "Yeah, yeah."

She held in her smile, knowing that he really would like this present. Because tonight, she was going to have sex with him. She had spent all day talking to Ino about it, learning the kinds of things she should do, and to expect it to hurt a bit, since it was her first time.

They finished eating together in silence, and Sakura rose from the bed and placed the basket on the table. Gaara picked his book back up and resumed reading it. She went into the bathroom, going into the closet and pulling out a new nightgown that she had yet to wear. It was black, and barely long enough to cover her rear.

The top was a halter, a deep V going down the front, ending just below her belly button, showing off all of her cleavage. The back was open as well, and the entire dress was tight enough so that it was like a second skin. She looked at herself in the mirror and blushed slightly, since she'd never been so exposed before. But she needed to be brave and seductive. She had been planning this since Gaara had returned, and she would not screw it up.

Giving herself one final, cursory glance, she walked into the bedroom. She smiled to herself when she saw that Gaara still hadn't looked up from his book, and she walked over to the bedpost at the foot of the bed on his side, leaning against it once she was there. "Are you ready for your treat?" she asked, keeping her gaze trained on him.

"I suppose." He let out a dejected sigh, continuing to read his book without looking up.

She frowned, but it soon turned into a smirk. She supposed she would just have to get his attention somehow. "Are you sure?" she asked, pushing away from the post. She got onto the bed and crawled towards him. "You don't seem very," she ran the tip of her finger along his thigh, "excited."

His gaze immediately shot up and his eyes widened at the sight of her feral position and the fact he could see all the way down her exposed chest to her flat stomach. A smirk made its way up the fairy's beautiful features as she rubbed his now hard erection. "Much better."

Gaara shivered, his eyes lowering to where her hand was, his whole body now tense with anticipation. She stopped her ministrations and took the book from him, setting it on the side table. "So, I take it you like this nightgown?" she asked, stroking his member with the tip of her finger, teasing him.

"I guess…" he gave it a once over and gestured for her to come closer with his finger. She did so, climbing up and over him so their faces were only inches apart. He lifted his hand trailing his fingers down her arm. "It's very nice. But I think I might like it better off." He whispered, reaching over to his side table and grabbing a knife, swiftly cutting down the slinky lingerie, causing it to fall around her, leaving her bare before him.

"Much better." He mimicked, cupping her breast and rubbing his thumb over her erect nipple. She moaned, arching into his hand.

"I like it better off as well." She said, grinding against him.

The redhead placed his other hand over her other breast, fondling the soft mounds and relishing in their feel. "Your body is so soft." He said, kissing her finally.

She returned his kiss, placing her hands on his biceps. "Yours is so hard." She said against his lips, deepening their kiss as she rubbed her body against his for emphasis. "And strong."

"The better to protect and pleasure you with." He mumbled against her lips, attempting to grind against her as well, though it stretched the skin around his wound and made him flinch.

"Hey," she said, cupping his cheek. "You let me take care of that." She smiled. "You can make it up to me when you heal, alright? Until then, I don't want you to strain yourself." she told him, beginning to kiss along his jaw and down his neck.

He watched her warily, obviously not liking the idea for a millisecond. Gaara nodded and took in a sharp breath when she bit down on his neck, kissing the tender spot. She continued to kiss down his chest, stopping when she reached the edge of his bandages. She pulled away then and gripped the edge of his pants, beginning to tug them down. He lifted his hips to aid her, and she pulled them off of him, leaving him bare before her.

Giving him a seductive look, she threw the remains of her dress off the bed, all that was covering her being her undergarments. Then she crawled back over him, locking her gaze with his as she gripped his erection in her hand and began to pump the stiff length. "Don't worry, it is my duty to take care of my master, and please him in whatever way I can."

Gaara lifted his hand, touching his fingers beneath her chin and tilting her head up. "It is the duty of the queen to step in when the king is unfit to perform." He smirked, holding in a low groan when she reached his tip, rubbing it slowly with her thumb. "I thought you were a virgin," he breathed out.

"I am." She said, dipping her head and licking him from base to tip. "But Ino isn't." she smirked, swirling her tongue around the tip of his member.

He actually moaned, resting his hand on her head encouragingly. "That's what you've been doing this whole time?"

"Yes." She kissed the side of his length, rubbing the other side with her hand. "I wanted to please you." She murmured, before enveloping his entire length in her mouth. She tried not to gag, and so relaxed her throat muscles, just as Ino had taught her, before beginning to move her head over him.

"Oh God!" Gaara sat up abruptly, wincing in the process. He held his side, but it didn't hinder him for long. "Ah…Sakura." He groaned, gripping her hair and forcing her down a bit more, loving the feel of her mouth around his hard member.

She glanced up at him, smirking at his expression as she continued her actions. Wanting to increase his pleasure, she brought her other hand forth and began to play with his genitals, yet another trick Ino had taught her earlier this morning.

He leaned over her, keeping his hand tangled in her gorgeous locks. "This is amazing." He said, making another satisfied grunt before she felt something hot and thick shoot into her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she quickly began to swallow the substance, having heard from Ino that men liked that. When he was done, she pulled away, panting from her efforts as she wiped some of the excess fluids from the corner of her mouth.

"That was a lot." She said in slight awe, looking at him. "Was I good?"

He pulled her to him once more and kissed her deeply to show his appreciation. "It was amazing." He said against her lips, snaking his other hand between her legs and past her panties as he inserted two of his fingers into her already soaked folds. "But I want to see how this feels now."

She whimpered, moving against his fingers. "Can you do that…so soon?" she asked, rotating her hips against him. "Ino said sometimes it takes a while for men to…you know." She blushed lightly at her question. He increased his pace, until he removed his fingers from her, taking her panties with him before slowly getting up on his knees.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted to do this to you." He leaned down, kissing her once more, before turning her around and forcing her on all fours. "And this position won't cause too much strain on my body." He smirked, moving behind her and rubbing his ready member against her moist sex.

She moaned, moving her hips against him as she watched him over her shoulder. "Are you sure?" she asked, shivering at the feel of him.

"Who cares." He ground out, taking hold of himself and pressing into her from behind. He wanted her so badly, but he wouldn't allow himself to forget this was her first time. He would be gentle with her, until she begged for more. Once the tip was in, he gripped her hips tightly and slid in with ease from her slick walls. He moaned out from the tight feel. "Sakura…"

A hiss escaped her lips as her body tensed at the intrusion. "Gaara…" she whined, gripping the sheets as she tried to get used to the feeling of having him inside her. She could feel her muscles being stretched, and it was extremely uncomfortable. But, Ino had told her the pain went away eventually, and so she began to move her hips against him in an attempt to make it disappear.

"Take your time," he told her rubbing his hand down the arch of her back. "Let it settle if you need." He smiled, moving slowly within her and savoring the feel of their connection.

"It's okay." She gave him a small smile, continuing to rotate her hips. "I want you to fill my body with pleasure."

The goblin king smirked, slamming into her particularly hard. "I'll fill you with more than just pleasure."

She was unable to suppress the groan that came out of her mouth. "Good, I want it to overflow." She said.

Gaara tightened his grip, moving his hips back before pounding into her. He had been right, he didn't have to bend too much in this position and he could hardly feel the tug on his side. She felt so amazing, so tight and snug around him. "Oh God Sakura. You're mine." He said possessively.

"Yes, only yours. Ever since the beginning." She agreed, hanging her head as she was absorbed in the things he was making her feel. He felt even bigger than he looked, and it was incredible. Every time he pulled out and slammed back into her, she could feel his entire length rubbing against her walls.

He slid his hands up her sides, pulling her upright as he continued to pump into her, moving his hands to her front and gripping her breasts. "You will always belong to me." He reiterated, kissing her neck and biting down on the crevice, giving her a dark red love mark.

"Promise?" she panted, placing her hands over his and making his hands massage her mounds.

"I would bind myself to oath for it." He whispered, continuing his motions into her.

She smiled, feeling her heart flutter at his words. "Good." She said, lowering one of her hands to her moist center and rubbing her clit. She moaned, resting her head against his shoulder. "This feels so wonderful." She said.

He increased his pace, feeling her walls tighten around him from her own ministrations. "It's about to feel better." He promised, slamming into her once more before releasing into her.

Sakura screamed in pleasure, the feeling of his release causing her own. "Oh God." She said, her breathing heavy from what they had just done.

Gaara was panting now, sweat glistening from both their bodies as he rested his head on her shoulder before kissing her jaw. "I feel…_so_ much better."

She chuckled, moving away from him and turning around. "I'm glad." She murmured, before lowering and licking away the excess fluids from his member. When she finished, she straightened, smiling at him. "Now I belong to you completely." She stated, kissing him.

"Yes." He whispered, cupping her face with one of his hands and leaning closer to steal another kiss.

She kissed him back, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Want to go to sleep?" she asked when they parted. "You wore me out." The corner of her mouth lifted in a small smile. He nodded, moving to lie back down with a bit of help from Sakura as to not agitate the wound. Once they were both settled, Gaara pulled Sakura against him, pressing her against his front. He rested his head on her and breathed out in content.

"What a wonderful gift."

She smiled, snuggling into his warm embrace. She was so happy in this moment. Ino had been right when she'd said that making love with your soul mate is the most incredible feeling in the world. It was the most pleasure she had ever felt in her entire life. And now they were connected by something beautiful that would never break. "I'm glad that you liked it."

"Mhmm." Gaara closed his eyes then, rubbing her back soothingly with his thumb. "Sakura…"

"Yes?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

He dropped his gaze to hers, the light making it hard to see the definite features of her face. "I…I would like it if you stayed…you know, here. With me." He admitted nervously, not liking the twist he felt in his stomach should she say no.

All Sakura could do in that moment was blink. He wanted her to stay with him? Happiness welled up inside her, and a huge smile came to her face. That meant that he did care about her strongly, to not want her to leave. Perhaps after staying with him a bit more she would tell him about her feelings. When he was ready. That decision made, she nodded. "I would love to stay here with you. Forever."

At her words, a soft smile came across his features as relief filled him to the brink of overflowing. He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. "Goodnight Sakura." He told her, kissing the top of her head before beginning to drift off.

In response she kissed the part of his chest that her cheek was on. "Goodnight Gaara." She sighed, closing her eyes.

They both fell asleep shortly after that, feeling content.


	11. Alteration

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Eleven_

-Alteration-

Sakura sighed as she sat at the pond in the garden, staring at her reflection in the water. It had been three weeks since she had given herself to Gaara, but things had been getting progressively worse since then.

In the beginning, everything was great. Her relationship with Gaara was the best it had ever been. The morning after, when she had changed his bandages, they'd shared a bath. He had been so tender and caring with her as they bathed one another, it almost made her cry. And the rest of his healing process they had spent every waking moment together, getting to know one another even better than before. But, after about a week of this, when Gaara had healed and gone back to his duties, things had changed for the worse.

He only came back to the room at night, and then they would make love before going to sleep. It was amazing, don't get her wrong, but it was…different. After being well for a couple of days, he had stopped holding her afterwards, instead choosing to roll over and go to sleep. Still wanting to be close to him, she would press herself against his back, but he never acknowledged her. So, thinking that maybe he was under a lot of stress from his duties she had even gone to visit him during the day in the throne room. But he'd been very distant and terse with her, telling her he was fine and to leave him be.

Had she done something wrong? Was there something he wasn't telling her? She wanted to tell him of her feelings, but he never seemed to be in the mood. In fact, things now were even worse than they were when she had first arrived. Lately, he would even get out of bed before she could press against him, donning his robe and sitting by the fire, staring into the flames absentmindedly. She would drift off eventually, but he wouldn't rejoin her in the bed. Instead, the next morning when she awoke, he was either slumbering in the chair, or already gone off to work.

It made her heart ache, this new distance between them. But he still made love to her, so he still wanted her to stay…right? She sighed once more, splashing the water before rising and heading back through the maze and to the palace. It would be dark soon, and she wanted to be in the room when Gaara returned, so that she could eat dinner with him, and ask him what was going on. Because tonight was the last night before the six months were over, and tomorrow, she found out if her friends were leaving or not.

* * *

><p>Gaara sat in his throne room, staring idly at one of the massive walls with windows that were filled with stained glass. Sasuke was next to him, remaining silent, as he always did when his master was thinking. The redhead shifted his gaze to something else in the room to try and occupy his thoughts, but he only grew bored twice as fast. He didn't know what to do. He was so confused.<p>

When Sakura had given him his gift, he felt elated. It was marvelous, and he'd never felt so carefree before. At first it was great, having companionship with her. But she was _always_ there. It was almost like she clung to him and he didn't know why. Yes he cared for her, but she acted as if…as if she loved him. Which was unfathomable.

He couldn't understand why she would love him. He had held her here, against her will, and treated her as nothing for most of it. Maybe it was because they had consummated, after all things like that were much more serious for a woman. And he wondered idly if that was the source of her new behavior. Did she think because they had had sex he loved her? Because he'd had relations with other women, and he most certainly didn't love them.

But after the course of his confusion, he'd thought about it. Did he love her? He enjoyed her company and he loved having sex with her, it was amazing. He thought about her all the time, and cared what she thought. And when he'd finally come to the conclusion he was in love with the little fairy, he grew angry. Because loving things only made it hurt more once they were gone.

And with what was happening in the outside world, he didn't know how long he could protect her. If he fully allowed her freedom, she would fly and explore and go to the woods, and he simply could not have that. So he had to kill these feelings before they could blossom into the admittance he knew she wanted.

If they never admitted it to one another, they were not in love. And he knew she'd been pining to tell him something for a while now. And so, he stayed away from her, only returning to her at night to take advantage of the things she offered him in bed. Hopefully, when the time came, she would want to leave with her friends and be gone from him forever. At least then he would know she was safe, as the fairies' home was deep within the woods where no human dare travel.

"Gaara…" Sasuke spoke up finally with a sigh.

He glanced over to his friend, "What?"

"It's getting pretty late."

The great king looked forward once more and stood. "Yeah…I suppose." He rose from his seat and started towards the door.

"Just make sure you know the consequences of what you are aiming to do." Sasuke said, following after him. They entered the hall and went their separate ways to their rooms. Of course he knew what he was doing. Sakura did not want to be here as much as she disillusioned herself into. She wanted grass and trees and to frolic. Those things he could not fully offer her. And was something as silly as love worth giving up the life you wanted? He shook his head, knowing the answer. It wasn't. They were different creatures, from different homes, and there was no way their kind could coexist like they did with the elves.

Seeing his doors, he took a deep breath and pushed them open, not surprised by the sight he was met with, as it was the same every night. Sakura was sitting in the center of the bed with their basket of food for dinner, a welcoming smile on her face. She got up from her spot and walked towards him, hugging him around the waist like she did every night he returned. She pulled back far enough to look up at him, keeping her hands clasped around his waist, standing up on her tip toes to kiss him lightly on his chin. "How was your day?" she asked.

"It was fine." He assured her, reaching behind himself and grasping her wrists gently as he forced her to release him. "But I'm very tired. So I think I'll just eat something, bathe, and then go to sleep." Gaara sighed, walking past her and taking some of the food from the basket before retreating into the bathroom and shutting the doors.

Sakura frowned and stared at the closed doors. Had she done something? Said something? She hadn't seen him all day, and he'd been gone by the time she'd gotten up this morning. Was he not happy to see her? Doubts filled her, but she shook them away. Whatever was bothering him, he would tell her eventually. In his own time. Those thoughts reassuring her, she quickly ate something, setting the basket on the table when she was finished.

She crawled back onto the bed, waiting for when Gaara would come out so that they could make love like they always did. Perhaps all she needed to do was show him how much she loved him, and he would be in a better mood. Then his words replayed in her mind. He didn't want to make love, he was just going to go to sleep. Disappointment filed her, and she got underneath the covers and lay down, waiting for him to emerge and join her in the bed.

When much time had passed, and Sakura realized it was taking him unusually long to finish his nightly routine, she almost got up. But as she stirred, the doors opened and he came out in nothing but a pair of drawstring pants. She sat up slightly when she saw him walk straight over to the fireplace and sit down, her large emerald eyes following him the entire way. "Is something wrong?" she asked softly. "You seem tense."

Gaara glanced back over his shoulder at her and nodded. Taking in her beautiful form only made him sadder, which was clearly portrayed in his eyes. "I've had so much to think about lately." He said, sounding tired. He stood though and walked over to their bed, going around it to her side and looking down at her. The redhead lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, the only emotion portrayed on his face being adoration.

Sakura smiled up at him, placing her hand over his and rubbing her cheek into his palm. "Maybe you would feel better if you stayed in bed with me tonight, instead of going off to think and falling asleep in that chair." She suggested, turning her face and kissing his palm.

He nodded once more and leaned down, placing his lips over hers. When she returned the kiss in turn, he smoothed his hand down her throat to her shoulder and then gripped her upper arm, forcing her down to the bed. He deepened their kiss, delving his tongue into her mouth and tangling it with her own as he moved above her. She whimpered at his show of dominance, reaching up and threading her fingers into his hair as she pulled him closer. It was good that he was staying with her tonight; it put her mind at ease. She would just love him with her body and remind him that he wasn't alone, not anymore. Because she would always be here for him when he needed her.

When the need for air set in, they broke apart and he straightened slightly, wrapping an arm around her waist and moving her more to the center of the bed. He reached over and pulled on the ropes tying the canopy back, allowing the curtains to fall around the bed, closing them off to the world. He moved back over her, gripping onto the flimsy nightwear that was hiding her body from him. "Tonight, only you are my world." He said, dragging the white fabric down and tossing it aside, staring down at her beautiful body.

His words caused an adorable blush to come to her face as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with her unspoken love. "And you are mine." She replied, sitting up and kissing him sweetly on the mouth. Then she began to make a trail down his neck and across his shoulders, her hands smoothing down the planes of his chest in the process.

Gaara smirked against her mouth, deepening their wet kiss as he smoothed his hand down her stomach and cupped her womanhood before slipping two fingers into her already wet folds. She gasped against his mouth before beginning to move against his hand in her desire. Her hands reached his hips then, and she slipped one of them into his pants, stroking his arousal as she braced her other hand on the mattress to help support herself.

The king groaned out in bliss, moving with her hand as she was moving against his. She'd become so devious since they'd first made love. He loved it. How naughty she was now turned him on greatly. He felt as if he'd tainted her sweet innocence. Unable to stand to being within her anymore, he pulled his fingers from between her legs and lifted them between them as he broke their kiss.

Sakura glanced down to his fingers that were covered in her own juices. She removed her hand from his bottoms and gripped his wrist, taking both his fingers in her mouth and sucking on them to clean them off herself. Gaara watched her closely, the act only increasing his arousal more so than it normally did. She was just too cute to do something so dirty. "Sakura…"he breathed out, trying his best to hold out for just a bit longer.

Her eyes met his as she slowly pulled her mouth off of his fingers, nipping the tip of them as she did so. She moved away from him then, lying down on the bed and spreading her legs, so that he had a full view of her entire body. "Gaara." She said softly, reaching one of her hands down to play with her core as her other squeezed and molded one of her breasts. "If you don't fuck me now I'm going to go insane." She said, moving against her hand and giving him a nice show.

Gaara went wide eyed, staring at her in utter awe. "Oh my God." He actually trembled, at a loss for words. He grabbed onto the hem of his pants and removed them from her person, before crawling over to her and placing a trail of kisses up her neck and stopping on her lips. He gripped under her thighs and pulled her against him, rubbing his hard erection against her soaking center. "Sakura," he moaned into her mouth, taking the hand that was fondling her lower region and bringing it up.

Unable to hold on anymore, he positioned himself and slammed into her, groaning out again. He was so turned on right now, he didn't know if he'd be able to make their first go last as long as he usually did. "I love you Sakura." He whispered against her lips, pulling out and thrusting back into her.

"I love you too." She admitted, kissing him passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her hips in sync with his thrusts. She could feel tears prick the corners of her closed eyes, but they were of joy. Her body was filled with so much love and happiness, that she felt she was going to burst with what she was feeling.

He loved her, just as she loved him. All those moments when he had avoided her or had been distant seemed like a thing of the past. Now that they had confessed to one another, things could progress for the better.

After their confessions, their physical actions only became more heated and lasted until the early hours of the morning, before they both collapsed from exhaustion. Sakura curled against her king beneath the covers, everything perfect in this canopied world. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as comfort would allow. He loved her so much, but that was why he'd have to let her go.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, already feeling her drift off. Gaara would not allow the pain to creep in until she was gone. Because in his mind, when she left, so would the pain, and the thoughts of losing her.

* * *

><p>"So…" Ino let out a deep breath, facing off with Sakura and Hinata. "This is it."<p>

"Yes." Hinata said softly.

Sakura nodded, though couldn't help her small smile. Everything was perfect now, all that was left was to see if her friends were going to stay as well. And even if they weren't allowed too, she had Gaara, and to Sakura, that was all that mattered. He was her lover, her soul mate, her world. She couldn't imagine ever being happier than she was in this moment.

The three fairies then headed into the throne room together to see Gaara sitting on his throne as usual. Kiba and Naruto were arguing over a piece of dried meat, since they were sitting at a laid out table. And Sasuke just looked bored. The women stopped in front of Gaara, who looked the same as he had the first time they had met him. "So. You have completed your sentence. You are free to leave now." He said, moving his hand in a dismissive manner.

Kiba looked up, releasing his hold on the meat and smiled to the blonde fairy, who returned it before facing Gaara once more. "Actually, Your Highness," she began sounding formal and very humble. "I was wondering…if I may stay here…with Kiba. He is my soul mate and I wish to be with him forever."

"I wish to stay as well." Hinata said softly. "But, I must travel home first and inform the Fairy Queen of these past events, so that they are no longer worried about us. So I would like to have permission to come back, and stay with Naruto." She blushed darkly as her gaze trailed over to the smiling blonde before back to the redhead. "I am in love with him."

Happiness welled inside Sakura, more so than was already there. She knew Gaara would allow them this, because he really was kind, and would obviously want his men to be happy as well.

He stared at them, his face emotionless, which was actually odd. "Fine." He said shortly. "I care not what you do. So the two of you can return together. Naruto will escort you out."

Hinata's brow creased. "The two of us?"

"Yes." He said, glancing at the pink haired fairy. "Sakura will be returning with you."

The smile fell right off of Sakura's face then, and was replaced with a look of confusion. "What do you mean? You said you wanted me to stay. I'm staying." She said determinedly, trying to ignore the cold chill that was beginning to snake its way up her spine.

"No. You are not." Gaara glared at her, doing his best to stay strong. "That was before. I no longer wish for you to be here. So you will return with Hinata to the Vale." He instructed, grabbing the handles of his throne so tightly his knuckles turned white. She needed to leave, it was for the best. But if it was for the best, why did it stab through him so painfully? Especially because she looked so broken. No, he told himself. He had to let her go, and without his callous behavior she never would.

He had to protect her. And the safest pace was with her people, away from humans and away from him. He hurt her more than he should, and she deserved something better. And as much as he wanted to smile and tell her it was alright and that he was sorry for worrying her so, he kept his façade. "So leave." He said once more for emphasis. "You do not belong here."

She brought her arms up and hugged herself, trying to get rid of this terrible feeling. Why was he saying this? The night before he had said that he loved her, so why did he all of a sudden not want her? It didn't make any sense. "I belong with you." She said softly, her eyes wider and more vulnerable than he had ever seen before as tears began to fill them. "I love you Gaara."

Gaara stared at her, and she swore she could see his eyes swimming with regret of telling her those things. But before he could break down in front of her and beg her to stay with him, he stood and left the room without another word.

Kiba and Naruto stared after him, both wide eyed and absolutely shocked with the turn of events. Sasuke, who was always by Gaara's side, frowned and followed after him silently. His instincts told him that there was something seriously wrong. Ino blinked and finally looked back at Sakura, gasping. She rushed over to her friend and hugged her in attempts to console her. "Sakura…it's going to be okay."

"No it's not." Sakura whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks, her gaze on the doors that Gaara had left through. "He…doesn't want me." she cried, her knees buckling from the realization. Hinata ran over then, gripping onto the pink haired fairy's arms to help Ino support her.

"Sakura…" she said, her lavender eyes filled with sadness.

But she just continued to cry and stare at the place she had last seen Gaara. Naruto sighed and walked forward, taking Sakura from the two women and lifting her into his arms, since it was obvious that she wouldn't be walking on her own any time soon. He looked at Hinata then. "Come Hinata. I think the best place for her right now is with your people."

The ebony haired woman nodded, exchanging a look with Ino before walking out of the throne room with Naruto, praying that the Fairy Queen would be able to help Sakura recover from this devastating blow.

* * *

><p>"Gaara…" Sasuke spoke up, stopping behind the redhead, who was staring out at the mountains from an open balcony. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine." He whispered, gripping the railing painfully.

The ebony haired man was not convinced. "Clearly that is not the case." He said. "Does it have to do with Sakura?"

"I love her." He said, sounding pained.

"But you sent her away…" Sasuke trailed off, things beginning to click into place. "Gaara, she is not your mother. Nothing like that is going to happen to her if she stays within the kingdom."

He shook his head. "I cannot protect her. And I cannot keep her here. She belongs in the forest, frolicking and whatnot. Whatever it is that fairies do."

"Really? Because it seemed to me and everyone else that she was perfectly happy just to be here with you." His friend pointed out, before sighing. "Look, I don't agree with your decision, but you are the king, as well as my friend, and I will stand behind you no matter what." He told him. "Just be sure that this is a decision that you can live with. It is not likely that you will ever see her again if she makes it back to the Vale."

Gaara looked back at him, a frown etched into his features. "I can…she only finds it happy here because she's been able to find something bearable in this desolate place. I love her too much. It would hurt me more, should I do something harmful to her again. Or the humans get a hold of her. This way I can believe she is safe in the Vale."

Sasuke walked forward and placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Then try not to be so remorseful." He said. "Do you want me to have the servants remove all of her things from your bedchamber?"

The redhead nodded, closing his eyes and trying to get reign of his emotions. "Come and find me once she is gone. I don't think I could continue this if I were to see her again."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Sasuke bowed, before turning and walking away down the hall.

Gaara watched him leave and then made his way down the hall and into the garden, disappearing into the maze. The only place he knew he would find solace.


	12. Like a Moth to the Flame

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Twelve_

-Like a Moth to the Flame-

Hinata bowed low to the figure before her, showing the proper respect. "My Lady, everything has been prepared, and I am ready to travel back to Silex Silicis now." She said, rising and looking up at the Fairy Queen. She was a regal woman, with long, dirty blonde hair that flowed down her back, two large golden wings that looked similar to butterfly's, and a yellow dress made of the finest silk.

"Excellent." Tsunade said, inclining her head. "And what of Sakura? How is she faring?"

At the mention of her pink haired friend, the young woman's gaze turned sad. They had been back at the Vale of the Fairies for about a month now, and each day Sakura became even more withdrawn and solemn. "She is even worse. It's as if she no longer has the will to live."

The Fairy Queen rose from her throne and walked down the steps towards Hinata. "I shall go and take a look at her. Gather your supplies, and be ready to depart in the morning." She instructed.

"Yes My Lady." Hinata bowed once more before leaving.

Tsunade turned her head to one of the large windows in the room, before lifting off of the ground and flying out of her palace. She traveled through the home of her people, made of many large trees, until reaching the one that the pink fairy inhabited. Not needing to knock in order to enter, she flew into the house, landing silently on the wooden floor. It was a tiny abode, only having three rooms. But then again fairies were simple folk and didn't need much to be happy. The queen made her way to the bedroom, her gaze softening when she saw the young fairy lying on her bed.

Her wings were no longer pink, instead having taken on a dark, dreary brown. They had drooped so significantly, that they had begun to shrivel in on themselves. It was clear that if this went on for much longer, eventually her wings would fall off, and she would make the transformation into a human. "Sakura." She said, going over to her.

The fairy didn't respond, her once vibrant emerald eyes dull, and nearly devoid of life. She was tired of people coming to visit her. She didn't want, nor need their pity. Hinata came to see her every day, but it only made things worse, for Sakura knew that her friend would be journeying back to the goblin kingdom soon. Some of her other friends came to see her as well, wishing her to get better and trying to cheer her up, but she never spoke to them, nor did she acknowledge their words.

Occasionally Tsunade, Queen of the Fairies, would come and check up on her, using her advanced knowledge in fairy magic to prolong the falling off of her wings for as long as she could, but that only went so far. She was also given supplements to swallow, though eventually she had to be forced to take them, so that her body wouldn't wither away from the lack of nutrients. They told her that she needed to eat, needed to stay strong, and stay alive. A fairy. But nobody understood. She had no life now, not without Gaara. They couldn't fathom how one of their own could fall in love with the Goblin King.

And boy how she loved him. But he had ripped her heart out the day he'd cast her from his kingdom, and since then, she barely ever let herself think of him, for it would only cause the hollow place in her chest to grow, threatening to swallow her whole.

"Sakura, I'm going to heal your wings now, so just relax."

Tsunade let healing energy come to her hands, causing them to glow with a green light as she silently worked her magic. She ran her hands over Sakura's back, the task being easy as the young woman was laying on her side in the fetal position.

While this was happening, Sakura just continued to lie there, staring off into space. She could hear the queen's voice, and knew that the elder woman was probably telling her about some of the things that had happened in the kingdom lately, but she didn't care. Instead, she did what she always did, and just ignored the sound.

As Tsunade's hands skimmed closer to her side, the elder woman felt a presence there and paused in her ministrations. Something pricking in the corner of her mind, she moved her hands closer to the pink haired fairy's stomach and gasped at her findings. "You're pregnant." She declared in surprise.

These words slashed through Sakura's consciousness, and her head instantly turned towards the queen. "What?" she asked, her voice soft and hoarse from lack of use.

"Sakura, you have a life growing inside of you." Tsunade repeated. "You're about a month and a half along."

She moved then, and with the blonde's help was able to sit up. Her muscles were sore and weak from lack of use, not to mention she'd been surviving on nothing but supplements for the past month. "You mean…I'm going to be a mother?" she asked, her hands instantly going to her stomach.

"Yes." The queen left the room then, returning with a glass of water. She held it out to Sakura, who took it carefully. "You must eat something and restore your strength, or the child won't survive. Drink up, and I will go and fetch someone to prepare you a meal." She said before leaving the small house.

Sakura drank the entire glass, and wiped her mouth when she was through. She still couldn't believe it. She was going to have a baby. And not just any baby, _Gaara's_ baby. Pain shot through her at the thought of the redhead, and she quickly dismissed them.

Food was brought to her shortly after, and Tsunade returned, monitoring her while she ate and making sure that she was getting all of the nutrients she needed for herself and for the baby. Oddly enough, Sakura could feel her spirits beginning to lift a bit, just at the thought of being a mother. Because even though she could never see Gaara again, she was carrying a part of him inside of her, meaning that in a way, he was always with her. And that was enough to make her happy.

The Fairy Queen stayed with her all night, and even into the next day, delaying Hinata's trip back to the goblin kingdom to make sure that Sakura was recovering well. She had bathed and dressed in fresh clothes, even going so far as to eat five meals a day instead of three, to make up for lost time. By the next night, the pink haired fairy's skin had regained some of its luster, and her wings had unfolded a bit.

Just as she finished eating her supper, Hinata came into her home. "Sakura, is it true? Are you having Gaara's baby?"

Sakura gave her friend a confused look, before looking over at Tsunade questioningly. The blonde woman shrugged. "I told her."

She let out a sigh before returning her gaze to her friend. "Yes, I am."

The ebony haired woman took a seat across from her friend at the table in her small kitchen. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"What do you mean, what am I going to do? I'm going to have my baby." She placed her hands over her stomach protectively. "There's no way I'll allow myself to become human, now that I know I have this little treasure to protect."

"But," Hinata's brow drew together in confusion. "What about Gaara?"

The pink haired woman's gaze hardened at the mention of him. "What about him?"

"Well…" the ebony haired woman poked her fingers together, nervous now at the reaction Sakura had had just at the Goblin King's name. "He is the father…so shouldn't you tell him?"

"No." she said vehemently, standing from her seat at the table. "He doesn't love me, he doesn't want me, and therefore he doesn't want anything to do with what we've created together."

"He deserves to know." Tsunade spoke up from her place across the room. "Not only is Hinata right in the fact that he should know because he is the father, but also because that child," she pointed to Sakura's stomach, "is the only heir to the throne of the Goblin kingdom. You cannot just run the risk of letting an entire civilization crumble and fall by not telling him."

Sakura frowned and turned away from the two women, going into her room and shutting the door behind her before flopping down on her bed, lying on her back and placing her hands on her stomach. She didn't want to tell Gaara. That meant she would have to travel back to Silex Silicis and see him. Seeing him meant that she would be reminded of everything that had happened there, and that would just crush her.

Suddenly, and without warning, her mind was filled with her memories of being with Gaara. Them sitting on the balcony together, dancing, laughing, and making love. Along with each memory came the emotions that she'd felt when the moments were happening, as well as an acute sense of longing. Gaara's face entered her mind, and she couldn't help but wonder if their child would look like him. Have his hair, his eyes, his smile, his laugh.

Tears came to her eyes as the longing inside of her grew. Her brow furrowed at how odd it felt though, because it wasn't something that she herself was feeling. It was as if someone else was inside of her, besides her baby, and she were sharing their feelings. Something deep inside her told her that this was Gaara that she was feeling. Soul mates were eternally bound after all.

She moved one of the hands that was on her stomach and placed it over her heart, squeezing the area almost painfully in her need. Letting out a sigh, she sat up then and dropped her arms before standing and going back out into the living room and kitchen area of her house. Two inquisitive gazes met hers, and she knew that the two women had just been discussing her.

"I will go." She announced. "Gaara should at least know that he has sired a child."

"Wonderful!" Tsunade clapped her hands together as she stood.

Hinata stood as well, and walked over to her friend. "Are you sure Sakura? I don't want you to force yourself to go through seeing him again if you don't want to."

Sakura shook her head. "No, you were right. He deserves to know. I will be okay, knowing that I have this piece of him." her hand automatically moved to her stomach, a gesture that she already loved doing.

"Very well then." The Fairy Queen nodded, moving to the door. "Come Hinata, we have some preparations to make. And Sakura, keep eating and drinking water, you need to be strong enough for your journey tomorrow. Be ready to depart by eight." She instructed before leaving, taking the bony haired woman with her.

Once they were outside, they began to head towards the palace. "Do you think it wise to let her travel so soon?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Of course." Tsunade nodded. "She is already significantly stronger than she was, and just by going to visit Gaara she will regain more of her strength. Besides, I will do another healing session on her wings tomorrow, and we'll see it we can at least get them to unfold a bit more."

They came upon the palace then, halting before the large oak doors. "I trust you My Lady, I just worry."

"Don't fear." Tsunade said, giving the younger woman a reassuring smile. "Just let Sakura work it out on her own. She's a lot stronger than we give her credit for." And with that, she disappeared into the palace, leaving the ebony haired woman to finish making preparations for the morning.

* * *

><p>Sakura took a deep breath as she stared out at the meadow, the same one that had changed her life so drastically all those months ago. This was it. Once she entered the meadow, there was no going back. Not until she had told Gaara about their child.<p>

Sensing her friend's nerves, Hinata reached out and grabbed her hand, giving her a reassuring smile. Sakura nodded, and the two entered the meadow together, crossing it at a slow pace. Shortly after they entered the forest on the other side, they were accosted by a single goblin, who was to escort them to Silex Silicis.

"Thought you weren't comin', seein' as how you're late n' all." he said, looking down at the ebony haired fairy.

"Sorry. Something unexpected came up that the Queen had to deal with." Hinata said.

The goblin's dark gaze slid over to Sakura. "What she doin' here? Majesty didn' say nothin' 'bout there bein' two of ya."

"I carry important news for the Goblin King." Sakura said, her voice remaining even. "It is pertinent that I see him."

"Whatever." The large goblin shrugged, turning and beginning to walk away. "Follow me."

The two fairies exchanged a look before walking after their guide, keeping their hands clasped the whole time. It took them most of the day to reach the kingdom, and by then both women were fairly exhausted. Well, Sakura more so than Hinata, for at least Hinata could use her wings and fly. While Sakura's wings looked a lot better than before, they were incredibly flimsy and droopy, and were still brown, though now a much lighter shade. Tsunade had offered to give her a cloak to wear, but Sakura had politely refused, not ashamed of the consequences of her naivety and her love.

Noticing the pink fairy lagging behind, the goblin stopped and picked her up, carrying her through the large maze before entering the kingdom. She remained in his arms until they reached the palace, where she insisted that he put her down. She didn't want to appear weak in front of Gaara after all, even if he no longer cared for her.

They entered the palace then, not even stopping at the large double doors leading into the throne room. Instead, the goblin guards posted at the doors opened them wide, allowing the trio inside the room. Sakura's eyes immediately landed on Gaara, and was almost thankful that he wasn't paying attention as they entered. Instead, his head was turned away, for he was in the middle of a conversation with Sasuke and Naruto. They were all in their armor, their swords strapped to their sides. She could feel her body slowly begin to tense, but she kept her face calm and neutral. It would only make things worse if she began to freak out, and she didn't want to cause a scene.

The men didn't notice their approach until they had stopped a respectful distance from the throne. "Majesty," the goblin bowed respectfully. "The fairies have arrived." He announced before straightening.

The redhead sighed, sounding very irritated. "And why have you come to bother me with this piece of information?" he asked, and then froze. Fairies? He turned around quickly and went wide eyed, his gaze instantly falling on the pink haired fairy.

And, surprisingly, the look on his face was only of complete yearning. "Sakura…" he breathed out.

"I have come to make sure Hinata arrived safely." Sakura told him, trying to repress the urge to run into his arms. As long as she didn't say his name, or give in to the longing that had suddenly increased within her, she would be okay. "As well as to deliver this to you from the Fairy Queen." She took out a roll of parchment from the messenger bag hanging from her shoulder. "I also have a message to give you, though it's a private matter." She inwardly let out a sigh of relief that her voice had remained even the entire time she was speaking to him. This was going better than she'd thought it would.

"Of course." He said a bit too eagerly, surprising all the males around him. He walked to her and took the scroll before throwing it back, not caring who caught it. Sasuke reached out and grasped the scroll in the air before it hit the ground, watching his sire warily.

"About freaking time." He sighed, looking to the other two, who nodded.

Gaara ushered Sakura forward and out one of the side archways. When they were finally alone in the hallway, the redhead pulled her to him in a tight embrace, threading his fingers through her hair as he buried his face in it. "I missed you so much." He whispered and then went wide eyed, shocked at the sudden actions that had taken him.

He released her quickly and backed away, trying to school his expression. Why had he reacted that way to her? Yes, he had missed her. Thought about her always. He grimaced, he could actually finally feel his heartbeat for the first time in nearly a month and a half. "What is it you need of me?" he asked, unable to stop from staring at her the way he had in their final evening together.

Sakura felt her love for him swell in her chest, especially with the way he was staring at her. It was a good thing that he had released her though, because she had been about to return his embrace. He had even said that he'd missed her, but it was clear by his actions just now that he was still toying with her emotions. She turned away from him, staring out one of the large windows. It would be easier to do this if she wasn't deceived by him once more. "I don't _need_ anything from you." She said. Then something inside of her snapped. She knew she had come here for a specific reason, but now that she was here, and with him, all thoughts of telling him of their child flew out the window. Her emerald gaze turned back to him then, and Gaara couldn't help but be surprised at the fierce glare that was in place on her normally happy face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked harshly.

Gaara blinked, looking confused. "Excuse me?"

"Was having me give myself to you not enough?" she asked, only growing angrier. "You just had to make me fall in love with you, didn't you? I bet you relished it." She walked up to him, so that she was looking right up to his face. "And then you decided to be a heartless asshole and make me think that you cared about me too, before turning away." She looked off, appearing sad. "When I think about all of the times that we made love…" she whispered, her eyes already watering at all of her pent up emotions finally coming to the surface. Then her glare returned to him, seeming much brighter by her unshed tears. "And I can't even call it making love, because you lied!" she stomped her foot, her tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. "You lied about caring for me and just used me to warm your bed at night, and then sent me away when you were done with me!"

"I didn't lie." He said firmly, glaring down at her, though he couldn't believe the odd fear that he felt. He'd never felt anything like it before, and didn't fully understand why he was feeling it now. "And if I was just using you to warm my bed, don't you think I would have slept with you a _little_ quicker than we did?"

"No." she shook her head. "You wanted me to be willing, I know you did." She pointed in his face. "We both know you lied. You said that you wanted me to stay, but when the time came you sent me away. You said that I belonged to you, but then you tossed me out like you didn't want me. You said that you loved me, but if you loved me then I would have been allowed to stay."

Gaara smacked her hand from his face, his glare only turning more threatening. "It's _because_ I love you that I sent you away!" he yelled in her face. "I realized I was in love with you, and to protect you I made you leave. Because it's not good for you to be here." The king said, looking actually somewhat disheartened. "There is no green like the forest here. It is mountains and solitude. You would have never seen any of your comrades again, and I had to protect you!"

"Protect me from what!" she demanded.

"From myself!" he snapped, his eyes seeming to water before he blinked and forced it back.

She stared at him for a few moments before sighing. "You don't understand." She said softly. "It's like the story of the moth and the flame. The moth always flies towards the fire, even though it knows it will get burned. It just can't help itself, because the feelings it gets from the fire, it can't get anywhere else. And so no matter how many times it's sent away, or burned, it comes back." She reached out and hesitantly cupped his cheek. "You are my flame Gaara." She said, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

He shook his head, only looking more broken. "I don't want you to be burned though."

"Then don't burn me." She said simply. "Let me stay with you and share your warmth." She lowered her arm and hugged him then, giving in to her want. "I love you so much, I'll die without you." She said, burying her face in his chest. "You're my soul mate."

Gaara frowned, staring down at the top of her head. He didn't know how he could possibly achieve such a thing, but it appeared, no matter what, she would just keep coming back. He placed his arms around her protectively. The fear Sakura had been feeling at the thought of him rejecting her once more began to lessen at the act of being in his arms again, but it didn't fully go away. "Will you let me stay with you?" she asked, looking up at him. "Please?"

"Sakura…" he said softly, "It's just too dangerous. The war is here at my doors. I don't want to have to worry about you. You are much safer at the Vale."

"No I'm not." She shook her head. "Gaara, I'll die if I go back there." She told him. Then she looked down, pulling away from him slightly. "Well…not so much die…but I'll turn into a human eventually. And if that happens, the Fairy Queen will have no other choice but to send me from the Vale, erasing its location from my mind completely so that I don't return."

His eyes widened and he looked horrified. "A human? Why would you turn to a human?"

"Because you are my soul mate." She stated. "When a fairy finds their soul mate, they become connected to them. And that connection solidifies when they exchange a declaration of love, like we did the last night we were together. Do you remember when you came back from fighting and my wings were dull and deflated looking?" she asked. At his nod, she continued. "That is what happens when we are without our other halves. And so when you rejected me and sent me away, it began to happen once more, only worse." She fully left his arms then, turning around and showing him her wings.

"They're actually a lot better than they were a few days ago, but that's only because I was coming back to you." She looked at him over her shoulder before facing him once more. "If I had stayed away, by the end of the year my wings would have shriveled completely and fallen off on their own, and I would have become human."

His expression only became more confused than it was before. "How could I be your soul mate though? We are not the same."

She gave him a tender smile and cupped his cheek. "We may be different creatures, but the physical shell doesn't matter when it comes to souls."

"My soul is not nearly good enough for yours…" he said softly, avoiding her gaze.

"Your soul is more than good enough for mine." She said strongly, bringing up her other hand and forcing him to look at her. "Why can't you see that Gaara? You're what I want. What I need. I belong to you, and will no longer accept anyone else."

The redhead stared at her, his expression unchanging and unreadable. "You've made a horrible choice. You and I, fairies and goblins, are not to coexist. You tell stories of my people to frighten children."

She searched his gaze, before sighing and dropping her arms. "Be that as it may, I've made my choice, and I'm not changing it. So it's time for you to make yours." She squared her shoulders and took a fortifying breath, her fear rebuilding as she prayed that he didn't reject her this time. "Choose whether or not you want me to stay or leave. I will accept whatever you choose, regardless of what will happen to me, because I want you to be happy."

Gaara remained still, before looking off once more. "I want you to leave. But that does not make me happy. So I am at a cross of what to do."

Sakura felt her body begin to grow cold, despite him saying that he didn't know what to do. Unconsciously, she placed her hand over her womb as she looked in the opposite direction of him. "It's your choice." She said softly, her gaze becoming sad. There really wasn't anything else she could say. He knew that she loved him, and what would happen if she were to leave once more. If she told him of their child now, he would just ask her to stay out of obligation, and she didn't want that.

That was when she decided. If he asked her to stay with him, she would tell him. But if he sent her away once more, she would keep it to herself, and raise her baby on her own, even if she did become a human. She looked back at him then. "I cannot tell you what to do."

"I love you…" he whispered. "But I want to keep you safe. And what if safe isn't with me?" he asked, though he didn't give her a chance to answer. "When you are away from me, it's as if my heart stops beating and the world is frozen in time, the days not moving forward. It's very cold and desolate. And when I thought of you, it only worsened, because that feeling of despair intensified."

"It's because of our connection." She explained. "I tried not to think of you, because it pained me too much to do so. But when I did, I felt such a strong sense of longing…and the need to see you again was so strong it hurt."

"I wanted to see you." He repeated, taking both her hands in his own. "I missed you. I wanted you back. But I knew you were safe. I just didn't know you were dying."

A small smile came to her lips. "It's okay." She murmured, returning the grip his hands had on hers. "But you need to know, that no matter where I am, I'm going to die, one way or another." She told him. "It is the fate of everyone on this earth. But if I leave, you will never see me again. I am vain enough to want you to remember me as I am now, a beautiful fairy, not as I will be when I become an ordinary human."

He shook his head. "I will _never_ allow you to become a filthy human." He promised, pulling her closer. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes in contentment.

"I love you." She sighed, taking in his scent. Something she had missed greatly while they'd been apart.

"And I love you as well." Gaara said, wrapping his arms around her once more. "And you will stay here with me. Where I will protect your life with all I am able."

She smiled, all the pain and loneliness and fear leaving her in that instant, making her feel so much better than she was when she'd arrived. And, now she could tell him. "My life isn't the only one you'll be protecting you know." She looked up at him to gauge his reaction.

Gaara sighed. "Sakura, I thought we talked about this. I do not care if Ino or Hinata die. I'm sorry, but I just don't. The blonde one is just so annoying. Kiba and Naruto can look after them."

"That's not what I meant silly." She giggled, finding his assumption funny.

His expression turned to confusion quickly as he tried to think on what she meant. "Did you bring another fairy with you?"

She shook her head, before tapping her finger to her chin, looking contemplative. "Well, not really a _whole_ fairy." She hinted, smiling at him. "More like half of one."

"You murdered a fairy and brought half of them back? That's somewhat disturbing." The king said, looking past her and around the hallway as if he would see the mutilated body.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No Gaara, I didn't." she reached behind her and grabbed one of his hands before bringing it to her front and pressing it against her stomach, placing her hand over his. "We're having a baby." She told him.

He stared at her for a while, clearly trying to grasp her words, before going wide eyed and pulling his hands away as if he'd been burned. "You're pregnant?" he backed off, trying to remain calm, and then he looked to her pained face. "No!" he waved his hands in the air in attempts to appease her. "It's not bad. I'm just…just…"

"Shocked?" she asked softly.

He nodded, running his hand down his face, now staring at her stomach. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm not…it's hard enough to be civil with you. I don't think I can care for a child. Maybe you just ate a lot and are feeling very full with stomach pushes." He nodded. There was just no way he could be a father, even if they had done it all the time and he hadn't cared to pull out.

What god in their right mind would curse a child with him as a dad? "Sakura…I can't…I just got able to be with you…"

She placed her hand over her stomach protectively, all of a sudden feeling self-conscious of his gaze on where their child was growing. "Gaara, I know that, and I understand. But I also know that you _can_ care for a child, and will be a good father. I just know it." She said, her eyes taking on a sad tint to them again, though this time it was for a different reason. She didn't know why she had expected him to be as happy about the news as she had been, though initially she'd been shocked as well. Perhaps it was different for him, because she already felt connected to their baby, already loved it and couldn't wait to bring it into the world.

"How do you know that?" he demanded. "What if I hurt it? Or do something awful."

"Our baby is _not_ an it." she said strongly, insulted that he had called their child so. She wrapped her arms around her midsection and pinned him with a hard stare. "I do not believe that you have it in you to hurt your own child. And nobody is perfect Gaara. It's understandable that the both of us be a little unsure about what to do, since neither of us have taken care of and raised a child before. But all it takes is a little practice."

The goblin king still looked wary of the fact, and finally shifted his gaze upward to her face. "I just need…some time …I just don't want to bring a child into this world of war and chaos." He frowned.

"Well you don't have long, because I'm the one bringing our child into the world, in the middle of war and chaos or not." She said, before letting out a sigh. "I think…that until you've had time to think this over and accept it, I should stay in one of the guest rooms." She said softly, almost not wanting the words to leave her mouth. But she couldn't stay with him like this. She was happy to see him, elated that he wanted her to stay, but she wouldn't sleep next to him at night and make love to him, pretending all the while that everything was okay when it wasn't. She refused to live a lie like that ever again, because in the end all it did was break her heart.

Gaara looked absolutely stricken, but it was soon replaced with his normal façade. "Fine. Suit yourself." He said, walking past her. "I have things to take care of, so I probably will not see you until tomorrow, since you will not be in my bedchambers." He said before entering the throne room once more and shutting the doors behind him.

Sakura watched him go, sadness filling her body once more. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and quickly wiped it away as she headed off down the hallway, looking for Grum. He would be so happy to see that she was back, and she knew that he would go above and beyond to make sure she had everything she required, including her old clothes that had been left behind. She just needed to focus on her baby right now. She was still weak, especially from the long journey, and so a meal, bath, and a nice, long rest would do her some good.

Nodding to herself, she placed her hand over her stomach once more before heading towards the kitchens, feeling her stomach rumble in a sign that not only she, but her child, was hungry. Just focus on the baby, she thought to herself, and everything would work itself out. Hopefully.


	13. Indecisive

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Thirteen _

-Indecisive-

"I don't see why you think this is a bad thing." Sasuke said, sitting on the throne with his arms crossed as he watched his king pace back and forth. "You finally have an heir, and a queen to boot."

Gaara stopped and looked back at his friend, shaking his head. "You don't understand. This is just…"

"Just what?" Sasuke asked, arching a curious brow.

"I don't know! Just…just!"

"That doesn't make any sense." The dark haired goblin sighed.

Gaara shook his head and poked his forehead. "It does in here."

"Well you're going to have to make it make sense to everybody else." Sasuke told his friend. "Because it would do no good to leave things as they are with Sakura. I mean, you can only hide a pregnancy for so long.

"I don't have to hide it. I want her by my side, not only in my bed, but on the throne as well. If anyone were to be my queen it would be her." The king said earnestly, but grimaced. "I just can't handle a child."

The Uchiha nodded. "I understand that, but I don't see her agreeing to be your queen at this point. For crying out loud Gaara, she's staying in a separate room." he pointed out. "Maybe if you try to explain it to her in a more eloquent way than saying 'this is just…just'," He quoted, "she would understand you better. I don't know what it is about babies, but it makes women all sensitive and whatnot."

"Whatever." The redhead said, waving off the matter. "Fat is fat, baby or not. And you know the consequences should someone find out it was so soon consummated and we were not wed."

Sasuke smirked. "I see your point. Just be sure not to let her hear you calling her fat. I'd hate to see you get killed for sheer stupidity." He snickered.

"Please. Like she could kill me." He returned the gesture, looking towards the massive doors that opened. Kiba walked into the room, smirking at the scene that greeted him.

"Still pacing?"

"Yup." Sasuke snickered once more.

Kiba shifted his dark gaze to his king and tossed something small and sparkling to him. Gaara lifted his arm and caught the small object in his hand, opening his palm and looking down at the gorgeous diamond that was set in a white gold band. "Thanks."

"You know how long it took to find that stupid thing in the treasury?"

Gaara glanced at the window and gauged the sun, pursing his lips together in a thin line. "About…three hours and…maybe twenty eight minutes?"

The brunette blinked and then let out an irritated sigh. "Just go save the queen."

"And don't say anything stupid. Use your big boy words Gaara." The Uchiha teased, his smirk now a devious grin. He was having too much fun with this.

Gaara faked a laughed, glaring at his friends before heading towards the door and disappearing. Kiba just shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "He's gonna do something stupid. I just know it."

Sasuke snorted. "Of course. It's inevitable."

* * *

><p>Gaara made his way from the throne room to the bedroom Sakura was staying in, since she refused to sleep in his bed until he accepted this whole ordeal. He shook his head and tried to rid himself of all bad thoughts and shook off the stress he felt creeping on him. When he reached the doors, he didn't even bother with knocking and came in, looking around to see it empty.<p>

He frowned, about to turn to leave when he caught a glimpse of her on the balcony railing. The king walked forward and stopped in the archway and took in her form. She was so beautifully frail, like she could be broken with the lightest touch. Cutting his admiring short, he cleared his throat to get her attention. And once he had it and she was staring back at him, not making a move to join him, he went forward and joined her, getting up and sitting next to her. "So…" he nodded, lacing his hands together and looking around at the horizon. "How'd you sleep?"

Sakura had to refrain from chuckling at the irony of the whole situation. How awkward things seemed between them now. One would think that after professing your love to someone and creating a child with them things would be a lot more comfortable, but it seemed that wasn't meant to be for her and Gaara. "I slept just fine." She replied, her gaze lowering to her dangling feet. "What about you?" she asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"Not a wink." He sighed, almost too drastically. "And I've just had no appetite as of late…too bad there's not someone to make me eat and make sure I stay healthy." The redhead said dismally, doing his best not to smirk. She would easily fall for the trap and come rushing back to take care of him as she had before.

She had to try not to roll her eyes at his ploy. He was not going to change her mind about this. As much as she loved him, it hurt that he couldn't accept the life growing inside of her. It was almost like he couldn't fully accept the thought of them being together. "Well, I'm sure Grum would gladly accept the task of taking care of you." Sakura said, letting her smirk show. "Though, as a grown man, I would think you'd be able to take care of yourself. You did say before that you don't need people to tell you what to do."

Gaara glared forward, unable to hide his upset. But he needed to let it go. If she wanted to play that way, he didn't care. "Fine. I suppose he will." He said sharply, reaching into his pocket and shoving his fist in her face, while looking off in the opposite direction. "Here."The redhead almost pouted, turning his hand and opening it, revealing the diamond ring in his palm.

Her eyes widened when she saw what he was holding out to her. It took her a few moments to register it, and its possible meaning, before carefully, hesitantly, taking it from him and holding it in her own hand. Examining the ring further, she eventually let her shocked gaze return to him. "What…what is this for?" she asked softly, her previous confident and teasing manner gone, to be replaced with her more vulnerable side.

"What do you think it's for." He scoffed, still looking off in attempts to hide the blush that was adorning his cheeks.

"I have a pretty good idea." She said, a soft blush coming to her face as she thought about it. "But I want you to say it." she told him, scooting a bit closer to him.

He felt his stomach drop, as his nerves finally kick started deep within him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, unaware of why he felt so afraid that she would say no. Or the fact he was afraid at all of her rejection. "I want you to be my queen…for real this time. And stay by my side always."

She smiled at him and slipped the ring onto her finger, an action unseen by Gaara, since he was still looking away from her. Scooting closer to him, so that their thighs were now touching, she reached out with her left hand and cupped his cheek, turning his face towards hers. "It would bring me great happiness to be your queen and remain by your side forever." She said, stroking his cheek with her thumb. It wasn't all that she wanted, but it was a step in the right direction. She would be a fool if she refused to marry him, and knew that if she did she would probably lose him. And she wasn't willing to risk that, not when they had a child on the way, and not when her survival depended on it. Definitely not when getting him to let her stay had been such a trying ordeal. Both of their hearts couldn't take it if they were to somehow be separated by their own stupidity again. Of that, she was certain.

"I love you." She said, before leaning forward and kissing him, the first one they had shared since her return. He placed his hand on the nape of her neck and kissed her back, showing her with all his passion just how much he had missed her and how much he regretted making her leave.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips, giving her another deep kiss. She returned it in kind, leaning into him. Gods she had missed him so much. It wasn't until now that she fully realized how badly she had been craving his touch, in any form or fashion, but most of all this. This simple act of their feelings, and the emotions lying beneath it.

Finally, they broke apart when the need for air set in and he stared down at her, searching her emerald depths and basking in their gaze. He'd missed these eyes, this face, this touch. She was so beautiful and she was all his. It seemed silly and foolish of him to have tried to send her away. She was safest with him, where she would remain to the end of their days. "So…" he smirked, his haughty attitude returning. "You're going to be a queen."

She smiled up at him. "Yes, I am." Her smile turned slightly seductive then. "But don't worry, you'll still be my master." She murmured, nipping the underside of his jaw.

Her words caused a shiver to shoot down his spine, and he actually trembled beneath her fingertips. Images of the last time they'd made love flashed through his mind and how amazing it had been. Before he could relish in them, he shook the memories from his head and looked down at her face. "So how long until you start getting fat? I don't know all that much about fairy pregnancy, but we need to get married before you begin to show, or some terrible things could happen. I don't want to be accused of wedding you just because you have that thing growing inside you."

The smile fell right off her face, replaced with a frown, and she moved away from him. "My baby is not a thing." She said, wrapping her arms around her stomach to try as if to shield the new topic of conversation from the redhead's words. "So don't call him that."

Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "You really need to get over the fact that I'm still unsure about this whole ordeal. It's not like I'm leaving you with it or anything. So stop acting so defensive."

Hurt stabbed through her once more, and she looked back down at her feet, trying not to cry. It wasn't like she wanted things to be like this, but she couldn't help it. And the added stress was doing nothing to help her overworking emotions. "Fairy pregnancies usually only last about eight months, so I shouldn't start showing for another month at least." She told him. "But because the baby isn't going to be a pure-blooded fairy…I am not sure as to how long this pregnancy will be."

He sighed and got up, sensing her distress, and dropped back down to the balcony. "Well then we should probably have it in the next month or so. I will send out invitations immediately and you can get together with your little entourage and start planning with the coordinator and my sister." The king stretched slightly before glancing back at her. "Can you at least try to be a little happy and let…that baby…" he had to force, "just get to the back of your mind? I would prefer you not be depressed, and it's not fair you are taking this out on me when I am just trying to cope."

"I'm sorry." She said softly, now feeling guilty for her treatment of him. He was right; he was just trying to cope. He hadn't stated out right that he didn't want their child, he just didn't know how to handle it. She supposed that her assumption of him quickly seeing the error of his ways was a little naïve, though she did want more than anything for him to share her happiness in the whole situation.

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder, her brow furrowing slightly as some of his earlier words came back to her. "Gaara…will you still love me even when I get fat?" she asked.

Gaara scoffed and headed for the doorway. "Of course." He laughed, not a trace of doubt in his words. "I'd love you even if you'd turned into a _filthy_ human." He said before leaving her to her thoughts.

Sakura smiled once more before looking back out at the kingdom from her vantage point. "Did you hear that honey?" she cooed, looking down at her stomach. "He'll love me not matter what. Now all we have to do is get him to love you." She pat her stomach lightly as she took in the scenery. After a few moments of this she rose and headed back into her room. First things first, she had the wedding of the century to plan, and knew her friends, especially Ino, would relish in the activity.


	14. The Best Laid Plans

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Fourteen_

-The Best Laid Plans-

Sakura sat there at the table in the garden, staring down at the iron surface in front of her. It had been a week and a half since her return, and she was still staying in her separate room. It made her sad, but she knew she needed to stand firm on this. Though, she didn't know how much longer she would be able too. Especially with the wedding in two more weeks. Because once they were wed, it would only be right for her to share a room with Gaara once more. That, and she missed sleeping with him, missed having his arms wrapped around her in a warm, protective embrace as she slumbered. She also missed the sex, but that was beside the point.

She looked up to see that Ino was still pacing, appearing deep in thought. Currently, she, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were seated outside and going over the wedding plans. The date had been picked, invitations sent out, color scheme and menu done, musicians arranged, as well as the flower arrangements. All they were stuck on now was seating.

Ino stopped her pacing then. "It's inevitable. He's just going to have to sit at the same table as Gaara." She sighed. "Anything else would be insulting, especially since they're related, and he is a king in his own right."

"You're right." Sakura agreed, having resigned herself to the fact that Sasori would be near her and her new husband for the meal and toasts after the wedding. She did need to eat often now anyways, so they had incorporated this into the festivities to make it seem like a natural thing. "He just bothers Gaara so much, and he always winds up making me feel uncomfortable."

"It's because he's an ass." Temari pointed out, checking her nails in slight disinterest.

The other women nodded in agreement, even Hinata. "Well, now that that's been cleared up, all that's left is the dress." Ino smiled, taking her seat once more. "Which is obviously going to be white, and beautiful."

Sakura smiled. "Of course. We just have to be careful on the design though, so that it isn't too tight. If I have a slight bump I don't want it to be noticeable. And Sasori is oddly observant about things between me and Gaara. I would just rather not risk it." she said, her brow furrowing at the mere thought.

"Then do something loose." Temari sighed, sitting up straight and looking over to the woman who would be her sister in law. "Tight around the bosom and free falling from there. Maybe a nice silk, with a sheer layer, beaded?" she shrugged.

"Perhaps," Sakura tapped her chin in contemplation before smiling. "Yes, that should do nicely."

"It's also a more fairy-looking outfit." Hinata pointed out.

Tenten nodded. "And it should be strapless."

"Awesome." Sakura nodded, writing all of this down. "Well ladies, it seems that everything's done." She sighed. "Now all we have to do is send out the dress order, make sure everyone is prepped and ready for the wedding, and that the guest rooms are prepared for when Sasori and his elves arrive, as well as Tsunade and the fairies."

Tenten stood and gave Sakura a quick hug. "I have to go meet Neji for lunch. Plus, since he's in charge of the elves, I'll make sure that we have Sasori's room as far away from you as possible." She laughed and waved before heading out of the garden.

"I'm going to take this to the tailor and make sure it's made to our specifications. Come on Hinata, you can help me." Ino announced, standing and picking up the pad with Sakura's notes on it before grabbing the ebony haired fairy's hand and walking off, pulling her out of her seat.

Sakura let out a sigh as she watched them leave. "I should be relieved that we're done planning, but I feel as if the hardest part isn't even over yet." She said, looking over to her blonde companion.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Your classes won't start until after a few more days." The older blonde told her, leaning back in her chair and snapping her fingers loudly so one of the servants would hear.

A smaller goblin ran over and waited beside his mistress. "Yes M'lady?"

"Can we please get some lunch Dawdle? Sakura needs to eat, she's feeling nervous again."

The goblin nodded and gave Sakura a bow before running off to fetch them something to eat. Sakura gave Temari a confused look. "What classes?" she asked. "Gaara never said anything about any classes."

Temari sighed, shaking her head. "He probably didn't want to stress you out any more than you already are. You're going to be the Goblin Queen, Sakura. So you will need to learn all our rules, all our customs, and the basics of ruling. Because in the sense of Gaara's absence, your word is the one everyone will listen to, as it will be law. Like when he goes out to battle, you will run the kingdom. And he can't be assured you will know what to do unless you've had a few proper classes. Make sense?"

"Yes." She nodded, beginning to fidget as the full weight of it all was making itself known to her. She didn't know the first thing about running a kingdom, and while she would be taking classes to learn, that wouldn't give her the confidence to do it. But, she didn't want to disappoint Gaara, and so she would do her best to be the queen that he deserves. She placed her hands in her lap. "Temari…what do you think? About everything I mean."

"I don't know what you mean." The blonde said, glancing over at the pink haired fairy.

"I mean, what are your thoughts of me marrying Gaara…and about the baby." She clarified.

Temari simply shrugged. "I don't really care, I'm pretty surprised he's even getting married. He never wanted to get married or have anything to do with a woman romantically until you came along."

Sakura looked back down to the table. "Oh." She said, and just then their lunch was brought out to them in the form of some nicely cooked chicken and salads. She sat forward and began to cut her meat, knowing that she needed to eat as much of it as she could. Her wings were already back to their normal luster, even seeming to shine brighter than they had before, and she was no longer pale and thin. But she became tired often, and attributed it to the tiny life growing inside of her.

Her thoughts brought back to her baby, she halted in her eating process and looked back at Temari. "Why is Gaara acting the way he is about my pregnancy?" she asked. "I'm trying to understand, I _want_ to understand…for his sake and my own, but I can't seem too. At least not fully."

"That because you're world is full of sunshine and daisies and you guys don't understand anything about hardships." Temari said, pointing her fork at Sakura. She sighed then and placed it down, seeming to somber up. "Look Sakura. When it comes to family, ours isn't exactly ideal. My father didn't really care about us, and he especially didn't consider me even worth his time. My brothers were just heirs to him, and before Kankuro died, he didn't give a flying horse about Gaara either."

"But…did he not love your mother?" she asked, a bit confused. "I thought she stayed here because she loved him."

Temari frowned, lifting one shoulder in a shrug, "I guess so. As much as he could love anything I suppose."

Sakura's brow puckered at this as she took a bite of her chicken. "So…Gaara is unsure as to whether or not he can be a better father than his own and love our baby?" she asked, everything beginning to fall into place.

"Well he's never had to take care of another being before other than himself."

"And he doesn't even do a very good job of that." Sakura said, smiling fondly as she remembered how little he used to eat, or how he wouldn't let anyone help him with his wounds.

Temari nodded, smiling slightly. "It's just how he is. He's never really been taken care of. After all, our mother died when we were young, and shortly after my brother did."

"How did he die?" the pink haired woman asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but Gaara never really tells me much of his past."

"He was killed in battle." Temari said bluntly, not even appearing slightly affected. "My father brought him to the battlefield as a form of 'bonding time', and he was wandering off. Which got him killed."

She blinked. That just sounded…irresponsible and stupid, but she would keep those views to herself. She didn't want to disrespect the dead, after all. "I see." Was all she said, taking another bite of chicken before moving on to her salad.

"Anyways." Temari sighed, stuffing a forkful of salad in her mouth and chewing. "Enough about that. What else do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." She said, taking a drink of her water. "What about you?"

"Eh. Nothing really."

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence then, though it was a comfortable one. When it was over Sakura rose from her seat. "I'm going to go inform Gaara that everything is done." She said. "Thanks for all of your help Temari. I appreciate it." she gave the goblin woman a grateful smile.

"No problem." She nodded and stood, walking with her back inside. "I'm going to go check on my lazy husband. He's going to be handling a lot of the wedding. Hope he hasn't fallen asleep watching the clouds." She laughed, waving before she headed down the hall to her room.

Sakura walked through the palace towards the throne room, a small smile on her face at the thought of getting to see her love. She pushed open one of the heavy wooden doors, her smile widening when she locked gazes with the redhead. "Hey." She greeted, going up and sitting in his lap, since they were the only two occupants in the room.

He smiled at her, wrapping his hands around her waist and helping her situate. "Hey," he smirked, looping one of his arms beneath her legs and hanging them over the arm of the chair. "Didn't expect to see you so early." He kissed her neck and then moved his lips to the incline where her jaw met her neck, biting down softly on her smooth skin.

She giggled at his antics. "Well I wanted to see you." She said, turning her face and kissing him fully on the mouth. "And I came to tell you that all of the wedding planning is finally finished. All that's left is for the guests to arrive."

"Fantastic." Gaara muttered, kissing her once more, not interested in the slightest about anything besides the beautiful woman in his lap. "Now you can go ahead and relax and let off some tension." He said, gripping onto the hem of her dress and sliding his hand up her luscious legs before rubbing his hand against her center. A moan escaped her, and she immediately began to move against his hand, her body already reacting to his touch.

She laid her head on his chest, burying her face in his neck. "I might need some help in relieving my tension and stress." She said, beginning to nuzzle him as she kissed and nipped his exposed skin. "Do you think you're up to the task?" she asked, licking the shell of his ear before biting the lobe lightly.

He held in a grunt, looking down at her before snaking his hand past her underwear and shoving two of his fingers into her wet folds. "I'm always up to the task." He told her, thrusting his fingers deeply into her as if to reiterate the statement.

She gasped, throwing her head back as she let the feeling of his touch flood her senses. It was a feeling she had long since missed. "Gaara." She moaned, trying to keep pace with his fingers as she looked back up at his face.

"Yes?" he replied smugly, amusement flickering in his jade depths. "What is it?" he asked, leaning closer and trailing his lips down the column of her throat. He moved his hand around her back and came around to grip her breast, massaging the soft mound through her dress and teasing the perking nipple.

Arching into his touch, she let out another moan before answering. "I want you inside of me." She eventually got out, moving her rear against his own arousal beneath her. "Please." She breathed out, beginning to pant in her desperation for more.

Gaara smirked, only looking more deviously evil. "But my love, I am inside you." He snickered, twisting his two digits inside of her, earning another pleasured yell.

When she recovered from his tactic, she made s frustrated noise, though continued to rotate her hips against his hand. "No, I want…I want this inside me." She moved against him once more for emphasis.

"What do you say?" he asked with a tone as if he were speaking to a child who wanted sweets. He removed his fingers from her and began to rub her clit with his thumb at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Please Master." She said, looking desperate as her breathing picked up. "Please take me now, and remind me of whom I belong too."

The king chuckled and grabbed onto her panties, pulling them down her legs and tossing them to the side. "How could I refuse my beautiful queen when she begs in such an arousing manner?" he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck once more before adjusting himself in his throne, placing his hands on her hips and helping her situate into a straddling position.

Sakura kissed his passionately then, tangling her fingers in his silky red locks. Her tongue trailed along his bottom lip, before she sucked it into her mouth, tugging on it a bit before releasing it. "Thank you Master." She whispered against his lips, nipping his bottom lip affectionately as she pulled away. Then her hands eagerly made their way down to his pelvis so that she could free his stiff arousal from his pants.

Gaara groaned from the light tease. He quickly lowered his hand and undid his pants, pulling them down just enough so that his hardened dick was revealed to her. The pink haired fairy smiled with absolute glee at the sight and moved against her love, rubbing her heat against his own. The redhead watched her face, controlling his own since he enjoyed watching her expression. "You've gotten kinda slutty Sakura. Is it my doing that I've made you such a dirty little fairy?"

She looked up and locked gazes with him, not stopping in her movements against his erection. "Yes." She said, reaching up and grasping one of her breasts in her hand, playing with her nipple beneath the thin fabric of her dress. "All of this is your doing and you know it." Her free hand gripped her opposite breast, and she gasped at the stimulation she was feeling. Because of the pregnancy, her body was so much more sensitive, to everything. Smell, taste, and definitely touch. It was as if she were experiencing sex for the first time all over again, her arousal only increased with the knowledge of what was to come.

"If you want it. Then go ahead and take it in." he gestured down with his eyes, before looking back up and watching her actions. He honestly could not believe just how dirty she could be. After all, weren't fairies supposed to be pure?

She smiled, almost gleefully, before stopping the stimulation to her chest. Lifting her hips, eager hands gripped him gently, stroking his excitement for a bit, before her hips slammed down onto him suddenly, allowing him to enter her swiftly. "Yes." She hissed, placing her hands on his shoulders and beginning a slow movement over him.

Gaara finally let out a low groan, moving his hips with her own in attempts to satisfy her with this position. "Oh God…Sakura." He grunted, shoving into her harshly, pulling her arms from his shoulders only so he could lower the top of her dress and slide her arms from the straps. When her front was revealed to him, she could almost feel the change inside her. He set his hand on her hip and the other gripped her bouncing breast, pinching the perky tip teasingly.

"Ah!" she threw her head back as she thrust her chest out to him, continuing to gyrate against his pelvis as she felt her stomach begin to heat up all too familiarly. She probably wasn't going to last very long, but she didn't care. This was incredible, the fact that they were doing it in the throne room only making it all the better. God, she thought with a light blush, she really was a slut. But she didn't care, because the only one who would ever know of it was Gaara. Her hands reached out and gripped the arms of his throne to better support herself as she quickened her pace, desperate to reach her release.

Sensing her want, Gaara placed his other hand on her hip as well and brought her down on him, their skin slapping against one another's. He grunted as he thrust into her, having missed the feel of her. In truth, he hadn't even thought about another woman since Sakura, even after she was gone. And his appetite for sex had not diminished in her absence. But nothing had felt like her, and he knew it would have been futile to even attempt such a thing.

He increased his pace, both of them panting, though Sakura's was more labored than his own. He moved his face up and kissed her, mumbling against her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back, only to have another loud moan erupt from her. He continued to pump into her, feeling her entire core tighten around him. Sakura cried out, bliss the only thing visible on her pleasured façade. She removed her hands from the arms of the chair and wrapped them around her love and betrothed, wanting to hold onto him when she came, which was soon.

With another high yell, she felt her body's heat intensify and something like liquid fire ignite where they were joined. Gaara groaned out, joining her in her elated sense as he slammed into her one last time. Finally he released, shooting all of his hot seed deep into her, as he had every time before.

Still panting, Sakura smiled tiredly and kissed him lightly before laying her head on his shoulder, reveling in their connection. "I missed this." She said, letting her hand slide down to rest above his heart.

"As did I." he sighed, actually worn from the process. But it was a nice, content feeling to have. To be within her once more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her in place, kissing the top of her head as they rested.

* * *

><p>"Please." Kiba rolled his eyes, waving off the dark haired goblin. "I say by the end of the week they're back in the same room. No way can Sakura go <em>that<em> long without a nice dose of goblin juice." He snickered as he and Sasuke walked down the hall to the throne room.

"I don't know, she was still pretty upset from Gaara not showing want for the child. She will most likely make him suffer until he realizes how foolish he's being."

The brunette shook his head and took hold of the massive handle, looking to Sasuke as he opened the door. "We should bet on it and see who'd win." He said, blinking at the horrified, yet slightly red face of his companion. He followed his friend's gaze and went wide eyed himself.

"Oh my God!" he yelled, pointing at the two sitting on the throne. "What are you doing? Fornicating on the throne? That's disgusting!" he ranted.

"Though strangely erotic." Sasuke pointed out, getting a nod from the brunette beside him.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sound and she sat up a bit, a dark blush covering her face when she saw who had walked in on her and Gaara's post-coital bliss. Glancing down, she was thankful that by the way they were sitting her chest was covered from the two goblins' view. "Um…" She said, unable to really think of anything to explain her actions.

"Sorry," Gaara smirked, moving within her a bit to rouse something out of her. "She just couldn't stay away. So I had to give it to her here and now." He told his closest friends, not even embarrassed.

Kiba gave them a thumbs up, smiling like an idiot. "Right on! Ino and I like to get to it on the balcony. Nice fresh air and I can hear her screams echo from the mountains." He smirked.

"So that's what that is." Sasuke said idly, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "I've been wondering what all that howling was about."

"Gaara." Sakura whined softly, her body beginning to heat once more. Oh how dirty she was, she thought almost shamefully. She looked back at him, moving her hips just a fraction in response. "Don't say that. It's embarrassing."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He kissed her once before sending a glare over her shoulder to the other two, who were actually surprised by the action. "Get out." He ordered.

Not needing any more prompting than that, the two headed back for the hall. Just before they closed the door, Sasuke cleared his throat and announced that Sasori had arrived with the elves and were being escorted up to the palace. Gaara groaned at the news, frowning, but keeping a tight hold on Sakura's hips. "Fantastic."

Her eyes widened even more. "He's three days early." She said, pulling away in order to right her dress. Spotting her panties on the floor, she hesitated, not wanting to leave Gaara's lap but knowing she had too. "Do you want me to stay with you for when he arrives?" she asked, bringing a hand up and gently stroking his cheek.

He smirked, moving his hands to her thighs and arching into her a bit. "If you mean stay _right_ here. Then yes, I'd love for him to see, now that you're all covered up."

She bit her lip, trying to stifle the noise she wanted to let forth. "While your suggestion is extremely tempting, my dear king, I'm afraid I would never recover from the embarrassment it would cause me." She said, before giving his a knowing look. "Besides, you'd take advantage of it just to upset him. It would be like that morning when Grum walked in all over again. Don't deny it." she teased, rotating her hips against him.

"If you wish to not be embarrassed I suggest you stop your antics before I refuse to let you leave." He said with a small smirk, though he was very serious.

She sighed, stopping what she was doing. "You do have a point." She raised her hips, allowing his member to slide from her still slick folds before moving back, standing in front of his throne. She placed a knee between his legs and leaned forward, carefully righting her lover's pants so that he was covered as well. "I'll see you later my love." She leaned in and kissed him. "And if Sasori agitates you too much, I can always relieve your stress, as you were kind enough to relieve me of mine." She said against his lips, kissing him once more.

He smiled somewhat, and nodded, kissing her hand before she stepped back and walked away, grabbing her underwear from off the floor before leaving the room. As she made her way down the hall, she let out a content sigh. How she loved that man, despite his moments of stupidity. And she was going to be married to him soon. The mere thought excited her.

Down the hallway she spotted Grum, who was trudging along and holding a bouquet of flowers. "Cherry Blossom!" the little goblin called out, picking up his pace. "Grum get Cherry Blossom flowers to keep in her room." He held them out to her.

"Thank you Grum!" Sakura smiled, taking the flowers from him and inhaling them. "But, I'm staying in Gaara's room now, so can you please have all of my things moved back in there?" she asked. After what she had just experienced with her love, there was no way she wasn't going to share a bed with him any longer. That was just stupid. And she prided herself on not being a stupid person.

Grum's face lit up. "Cherry Blossom and Highness sleeping together again? Grum so happy!" he clapped his hands and began to dance around in a small circle.

"Sh!" Sakura placed her finger over her lips, her smile widening at the little goblin's antics. "It's a surprise, so don't tell Gaara."

"Okay." He nodded. "Grum hurry up and move Cherry Blossom's things, and make special basket dinner for Cherry Blossom and Highness later."

"Thank you Grum." Sakura said, watching as he hobbled down the hall, an extra bounce in his step.

She chuckled to herself as she walked to Gaara's room so that she could set up the flowers and make sure that her clothes were put away to her specifications. She could just picture the look on Gaara's face when he entered his room and saw her there, and she felt her body react in anticipation of their soon to come nightly activities.

* * *

><p>"So." The redheaded elf nodded, staring out one of the massive windows in the throne room. "You are getting married…to a fairy no less."<p>

"And?" Gaara said, glaring at his older half-brother from his seat in his throne.

He simply shrugged, not harboring his usual arrogance for some reason. "The humans are getting closer."

Gaara stiffened and rose from his seat, walking over to Sasori, who met his jade gaze with a dark brown. "How close?" the goblin king asked.

"Farron Wood is almost completely mowed down. My elves there were all slaughtered. Even the children." Sasori said, walking off towards one of the balconies and opening the glass doors. Gaara followed him out and stopped beside him at the railing.

"I will take my army and lead them to avenge those lost. I can leave immediately."

"No." Sasori said harshly, giving the other redhead a stern and angry look. "You need to stay here and focus on your life. Because you will lose your fairy bride if you leave for battle now."

Gaara faced Sasori fully then, "I cannot stand by while those disgusting rats destroy our home and run ramped amongst our wood. Not to mention killing our kind. It's intolerable. Sakura will wait for me." He said, assured of this.

The elf king let out a long sigh and stood firm in his position. "Gaara…you are the unhappiest being I know. I know a lot of terrible things have happened, but take the good. The war can wait two weeks. Trust me, it'll still be there."

They stared at one another for a while in silence then. "I think…" Gaara began. "We should form a tri-alliance…with the fairies."

"That's a good idea. When we finally end this, we will need someone who can repair our lands and forests. Besides, you are marrying a fairy, so this should be fairly simple." Sasori concluded. Gaara nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"They also have healing powers, so we could use that to our advantage in battle."

The two brothers nodded once more, falling silent again. Sasori smirked then, "I'm still going to hit on her."

Gaara went wide eyed and aimed a hit for his brother, who ducked out of the way. "Like hell you will! You will not go near my queen."

"Oh ho ho ho!" the elder redhead laughed and ran off in a somewhat frolicking manner. "She is not your queen until the day she says I do! And until then I shall pursue my precious little pink haired fairy!"

"Get back here!" the younger king demanded, chasing after Sasori. They left the throne room, dashing down the halls and screaming obscurities, passing some of the elves and higher goblins.

The groups sighed and shook their heads. "Not these shenanigans again."


	15. Qualm

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Fifteen_

-Qualm-

Sakura let out a tired sigh as she plopped down in one of the cushioned chairs in the massive palace library. It had been a week since she'd moved back into Gaara's room, making it theirs once more, and shortly after that she had started her lessons for becoming the goblin queen. And man, it was a lot more tiring than she'd originally thought.

They were making her read and practically memorize their history books, even going so far as to learn everyone in the royal line, past and present. She also had to learn all of the different classes of goblins, as well as where they lived and what they did. On top of this, she had to learn things about fighting, such as what the warriors had to do in the army and whatnot. She studied fighting styles, tactics, battle plans, battleground layouts, etc., and it was driving her insane. The worst part was that this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. She also had to learn how to behave like a queen, and what her duties were when Gaara was here, and when he wasn't. Things such as when to speak, how to address others, how to carry herself, and even how to 'wine and dine'.

It wasn't like she had bad manners or anything, but things here were so different than in the Vale. She even had to learn some of the goblin dances and ceremonies for various occasions. On top of all this, her instructors were ruthless in drilling this into her head, because they wanted to ensure that she was fully prepared. She knew they meant well, but they could be a little harsh sometimes, and on occasion Sakura found herself wanting to just break down and cry.

Added to this stress was the knowledge that the Fairy Queen would be arriving soon to attend her wedding, and Sakura was going to ask her to teach her the ancient fairy arts of healing. She didn't want to be naïve about this war any longer, and so if she could be of any assistance to Gaara, even if it was just to clean and heal his wounds properly, she would. And, as well as doing this, she had to continue to avoid Sasori at all costs.

Gaara had made it clear to her that she was not to allow the Elf King to touch her ever again, and she didn't argue with that. But he also made her doubt herself and Gaara, and what she was doing here, and she didn't like it. He may also tell her things she didn't know about Gaara's past, but the way the elder redhead did it made it seem like Gaara didn't really care about her. And so, the only times she ever saw him were at the meals that everyone shared together, and even then she sat next to Gaara and away from Sasori.

She wiped her hand over her face in exhaustion and closed her eyes, fully beginning to relax as she brought her worn out feet up into the chair with her and laid her head in one of her propped up hands. All she needed to do was rest for a few minutes, and then she'd be able to make her way back to her room and take a nice, relaxing bath.

"Boo." She heard from right behind her, making her jump and let out a small yelp. Sakura turned her head and went wide eyed when she was face to face with Sasori, and it was literally face to face, for his was a mere inch away from hers. "How are ya?" he asked, moving around the chair and grabbing another, scooting it in front of hers so she could not escape without climbing over her own chair.

"Fine I guess." She said, giving him a slightly wary look. "Just a bit tired."

"I could help with that you know." He smirked, leaning a bit closer.

She leaned back in order to keep the distance between them. "No thanks." She gave him a small smile. "I'm sure whatever it is you have in mind is not going to make me feel any less exhausted."

"Oh I could think of a few things."

"No thank you." She repeated, wanting to remain pleasant. "I'll be fine if I just rest for a bit. Besides, Gaara takes care of my needs."

Sasori scoffed. "Please. You two have been apart for the past three days."

She crossed her arms in a slight huff, the mere mention of their separation causing her mood to plunder even more. "He's very busy, and so am I. It's understandable that we wouldn't get to see each other that much." She reasoned.

"But don't you think it will only become worse once you _are_ queen?" he asked, arching a curious brow.

Her forehead creased slightly at the thought. Was that true? Would the both of them be so busy that they wouldn't have any time for one another? What if Gaara didn't even have time for their child? No, he loved her. He would make time for her, she just knew it. "We will find a way to make it work. Marriage is a partnership after all. I'm sure after we get used to it things will smooth out."

"Are you positive?" he pestered on.

"Yes?" she said, unsure of her answer.

Sasori gave her a tender look, reaching forward and taking her hand in his. "What if it's not? Do you really want to be doomed to this life of solitude and rock?"

"There are plants here." She told him. "And I won't be alone. I have my friends, and the servants, and some day Gaara and I will have children." She said, the last part being a lie only because nobody was to know of her condition just yet.

"Which he won't want anything to do with." The redheaded king said a bit too quickly.

Sakura resisted the urge to place her hands on her stomach protectively, so instead she let her hand slip from his grasp. "You don't know that." She frowned, remembering the way Gaara had reacted to the news of her pregnancy. And even though she now better understood his actions, she still wasn't allowed to speak about it when he was near. Well, not so much as not allowed too, but any time she did things took a turn for the worse between them, and she would rather avoid that. Especially so close to the wedding. So she just kept her comments to herself, saving them for those who also knew of her condition and were interested in how she was faring.

"I do."

"How?" she asked, unable but to feel a little curious as to why he seemed so confident in his words.

"He's my brother Sakura. And he swore when our mother died he would never procreate. That he would never give any child an opportunity to lose a parent." He explained simply.

She looked away, sadness threatening to overwhelm her. "Oh." She said softly, drawing her knees closer to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "He never told me that." She rested her chin on her knees.

"Of course he didn't. You'd try to fix him. And he doesn't want to be fixed." The redhead sighed, taking Sakura's hand and holding it in his own once more. "You don't belong here. You belong with someone who would love a baby. And protect you and make you happy. I would die before making you sad." He lied.

"It's impossible to never make someone sad." She said, meeting his hazel gaze. "And you barely even know me, so you shouldn't say things like that."

He lifted his free hand and rested it on her knee. "Sakura, with a touch I could learn everything about you." He said softly, stroking her knee with his thumb.

Her gaze dropped to his hand, and she watched as his thumb continued its movements. "That's not possible." She whispered, her eyes looking almost as if she were lost.

Suddenly his hand was ripped off her flesh, and she could feel Gaara beside her, glaring hatefully at his brother. "Leave." He ordered. Sasori could only smirk as he got up and left the room without another remark. They were alone then, and Gaara said nothing, staring forward and not making a motion to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me…that you never wanted children?" she asked softly, still staring at her knee.

"Because it no longer matters." He said darkly, turning and heading back towards the door to the library.

Her vision began to blur, and it wasn't long until her tears began to stream down her cheeks. Why did she feel guilty for being pregnant? It wasn't like she'd had any control over it when it'd happened, and he was the one who never pulled out. He was just as much to blame as she. She clutched her stomach then. She refused to be upset about being pregnant. What was growing inside of her was a representation of hers and Gaara's love, and she loved her baby almost as much as she loved her soul mate. She just didn't understand why he was always doing this to her. "Is it always going to be like this?" she asked, not caring if he granted her a response or not. She didn't even know if he was still in the room.

Gaara stopped in the doorway and glanced back at her. "Always like what?"

"Are you never going to tell me anything about you? So that the only way I ever hear of it is through one of your siblings, and even then it's not the whole story, or not the version I want to hear, at least." She clarified.

"What could you possibly need to know that you already do not?" he demanded, turning to face her. "I don't like my past, hence why I don't talk about it."

She slowly unfolded her body and stood, facing him, her cheeks wet from her tears. "Well maybe if you did things like this wouldn't happen." She cried. "Because now me having a baby is painful for you, and I can't do anything about it. I won't do anything about it." she placed her hands on her stomach. "And I've barely gotten to see you lately, we've both been so busy. What if it's like this after we're married? What if it gets worse?" she asked, her eyes wide. "What if I'm all alone, just like he said?"

Gaara looked disgusted and royally pissed off. "And so when I told you everything would be just fine, it's so easily overrun by my manipulative brother's attempts to sway you? Thanks for that, thanks a lot." He glared, leaving the room.

Her tear flow increased, and she ran from the room, going in the opposite direction Gaara had. She continued to run, ignoring the looks that some of the guests and the servants were giving her. Eventually she made it to her room, and threw the doors open, heading straight for the bed and collapsing on it. She grabbed her pillow, burying her face in it and continuing to cry. She didn't like feeling this way.

It wasn't that she wanted to believe anything that Sasori said, she had learned her lesson the last time she'd had a private word with him at the party she'd thrown for him and his elves. But she had so desperately needed Gaara to reassure her, with soothing words, or a touch, she didn't know. Not being able to really see him for nearly four days was driving her insane. It was even worse than when he'd been gone to war, because at least then he hadn't been in the same vicinity as her, but still out of her reach.

And now she couldn't help but wonder if Gaara resented her for getting pregnant. Something that she saw as a fortunate gift, he probably saw as a curse. That hurt even more than seeing him walk away in her moment of insecurity.

Her head began to ache then, and so, with one final sniff, she drew the curtains of the bed closed to block out any and all light, and laid down, intent on trying to sleep away her troubles.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke a few hours later, sitting up with a start. She looked around in alarm at the darkness that was surrounding her, before remembering that she had drawn the curtains to the bed shut. Letting out a sigh of relief, she pulled them back and saw that it would be nearing dusk soon. She got out of the bed and stretched, freezing with her arms in the air as she remembered why she had come back to the room so early in the first place.<p>

Gaara didn't want children. It wasn't even that he was shocked or anything and trying to get used to the idea, it was that he didn't want their baby. He had been lying to her since discovering that he was going to be a father. This knowledge caused her chest to ache, that he could so easily lie to her, and not care. Yes, it would have crushed her if he'd said outright that he didn't want their child, but to lie and say that he needed time to adjust, when in reality he didn't want a baby, nor had ever wanted one? That was even worse. It had given her a false sense of hope for the future.

She dropped her arms as sadness filled her once more, and walked over to the chair by the fireplace, which had already been lit. Sitting down, she brought her legs up to her chest, sitting as she had when she'd been in the library, and watched the flames dance. Not too long after this the door opened, and Temari entered.

"There you are." The blonde goblin said. "I've been looking for you."

"What is it?" she asked softly, continuing to gaze into the fireplace.

"Well it's something I must show you. I'm to explain to you your next lesson. On our history." She explained.

Sakura held in her sigh this time, already feeling her earlier exhaustion creeping up on her at the thought of learning something more today. Especially after what she'd been through earlier. But, she didn't complain, instead rose from her seat and walked over to Temari, indicating that she was prepared to follow her wherever it was they were going.

Temari led her back out of the room and down a maze of hallways, where Sakura began to notice the walls becoming more worn, and old looking. She presumed that they were going deeper in the mountains, making this part of the palace the first edition, when it was carved from the stone. Finally, they turned down a hallway that had two massive double doors carved from silver at the end. When they reached them, Temari grasped the handle and pulled back with all her might, allowing Sakura to enter before her.

The room was bare, holding nothing but two plinths set in the center, an equal distance from one another. Light shown in from the ceiling on each of the holders, and torches lit the walls with a flickering glow. Sakura walked forward, and when she was close enough could see what each one was holding. The right pedestal was supporting a beautiful solid diamond on a pillow that was rounded on one half and looked as if it was broken from its whole. The other column had a pillow resting on it as well, but in the center of the velvet was a dark crystal, which looked amazingly clear, yet black at the same time. It was rounded on one side as well, with the other looking as if it had been ripped from its original.

As she studied them more, she could see by the cuts that if she picked them up and placed them together, they would fit perfectly and form a sphere. Temari came beside her and stopped, staring down at the black diamond. "These are our most prized treasures."

"What are they for?" Sakura asked, looking at the gems in slight awe.

"They were one stone long ago. A human and goblin happened up it in the mines at the same time and began to fight for it. And as they fought and tried to grasp it from one another, it broke into halves, and one half turned as dark as night." She explained. "And when the human picked up the black diamond, his flesh was sucked into the gem."

She looked up at the blonde woman. "Why was he sucked in?"

"We do not know. The goblin left it there and ran off to find a priest, because he thought it had been tainted with evil. But when he picked up the diamond, he saw a vision and was given a prophecy. '_I am chaos. I will continue my reign of terror on this wood. I will soak the earth in blood and bathe the trees in its crimson death. Until a soul is found to bear me, I will not stop. Only when the blood has mixed so perfectly will I be quelled. 'Til I and my other half are rejoined, chaos will instill the land and know no rest. All darkness must be purified._' And so the priest brought it to the empty room and here it's been since." Temari said, finally looking away from the stone and up to Sakura.

"Interesting." Sakura said, looking back to both of the stones. "So you think this is why we're at war right now?"

The blonde princess nodded. "It has to be, because not one week later the humans were trying to invade our forest and mines."

Her eyes widened slightly at this knowledge. She had no idea they'd been at war for so long. She didn't think any of the fairies had known. It was a testament to how good the elves and goblins were at keeping the humans at bay. Though, the Vale was deep in the forest, farther than any human dared to go. It wasn't like fairies didn't have their own resources after all, for there were many spells and enchantments guarding their home from outsiders.

Suddenly Sakura's stomach growled, and she placed her hand over it in slight embarrassment. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch, so it wasn't much of a surprise that not only she, but her baby, was hungry. "Is this all that you were supposed to tell me, or was there more?" she asked, turning to face her friend. "I haven't eaten in a long while, and I need to do so as soon as possible." She explained with an apologetic smile.

Temari shook her head. "No I just wanted to tell you. Since your child will be a mixture. No doubt they will want to see if it is the chosen one the stone seeks. My brother, Kankuro, was supposed test it. But he died right before he was summoned to the chambers."

"Alright." she nodded. "Thank you Temari."

"No problem. Now go on and eat. I'm sure you're starved." Temari said, giving her a shooing motion.

"You have no idea." Sakura said, turning and leaving the room. She walked back the way she'd come, before making her way to hers and Gaara's bedchambers. Upon entering, she saw that he had yet to come back to the room, and let out a sigh in disappointment. It seemed like this was going to be another night in which she didn't get to see him. It made her even more depressed, because she wanted desperately to speak with him.

Her stomach growled once more, and she walked over to the table, where Grum had laid out a significantly large dinner. He no longer brought baskets with fruits and breads and such, instead bringing a tray full of various items. He insisted on carrying it all the way to the room instead of letting her walk down to the dining room, telling her that she needed better food and to rest if she wanted to remain strong, and have a strong baby for Gaara. It had made her smile, while at the same time making her sad.

Sitting down at the table, she began to eat her salad, before moving on to the pasta that had been made. By the time she finished this, she was completely full. Gaara still hadn't shown up, and by now she'd given up all hope of him coming back before she went to sleep. She rose from her spot and went into the bathroom, undressing in order to change into her nightgown. She paused and looked at herself in the mirror, checking to see if she was showing yet. Her stomach was protruding slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice. The only reason she did was because she knew her body better than anyone. She doubted Gaara had even realized it, despite the number of times they'd made love. But he didn't want anything to do with her baby, she remembered, turning and donning her sleepwear, so it made sense that he didn't pay attention to that aspect of her.

She let out a sigh as she went back into the bedroom. She picked up a book, opting to try and wait up for him. She got comfortable in the chair by the fire and opened the text, which was about goblin history. It wasn't something she would have ever read willingly, but she needed to know it, and wanted to impress Gaara with what she had learned, and how fast. Beginning to read it, it wasn't long until she dozed off, leaving the book spread open in her lap.

It was much later that night when Gaara returned to his bedroom, worn out from his day. He stared at the bed, not fully comprehending that fact that Sakura was not in it, and then noticed her sitting in the chair, already fast asleep. The redhead went over to her and carefully picked her up, taking her to their bed. After he tucked her in and made sure she was comfortable, he made his way to the bathroom and began his nightly routine.

When he finished and emerged from the bathroom in his normal sleeping attire, he headed over to his bed and stopped on Sakura's side, staring down at her face. He let out a soft sigh and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm sorry my love. I'll try and be better." He whispered, and then glanced down her body to her pelvis.

The grimace that formed on his face was anything but welcoming, but it soon faded, and slowly he lifted his hand and rested it over the new growth in his love's body. "You…I hope you are not as unfortunate as I…" he said softly, removing his hand from her and going around the bed to his own side before climbing in.

As soon as he had relaxed, he shut his eyes and allowed sleep to take him. He just didn't know how well he could handle this enormous step in his life.


	16. Fairies

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Sixteen_

-Fairies-

Sakura was currently humming to herself as she sat in the garden, enjoying the tranquility that the pond at the other end of the maze brought her. This was one of the rarer moments that she had to herself. She didn't have to get up early and go to any lessons, she didn't have to plan anything for her wedding, and she most certainly didn't have to worry about avoiding Sasori, as he was in a meeting with Gaara and some other elfin and goblin officials, discussing the situation on the battlefront.

She still hadn't gotten to speak to Gaara about what had happened with Sasori, and that had been two days ago. When she'd woken up, she noticed that she'd been moved to the bed, and that Gaara was sound asleep beside her. He had looked so peaceful and tired, that she hadn't even bothered to wake him. He had even slept throughout the entire day, still being right where she left him when she'd returned to the room later that night. And this morning, he'd been gone when she'd risen. She sighed, running her fingers through the cool water and staring at her reflection. She looked towards the entrance to the maze when the sound of running feet made itself known to her.

Hinata ran out then, panting slightly. "Sakura, the fairies are here." She announced, an excited smile on her face.

"Really?" the pink haired woman asked, stopping what she was doing and rising from her spot. "Where are they now?"

"They're about to be taken into the palace. Everyone else is still in the meeting, so I thought you would want to greet them." She said.

Sakura nodded, already heading back through the maze in a hurried fashion, with Hinata close behind. "Of course. After everything Her Majesty has done for me, greeting her properly is the least I can do."

The two fairies made their way to the throne room, getting there just moments before Tsunade and her officials walked through the doors. The blonde queen looked just as elegant and regal as always, and a small smile came to her face upon seeing the two women waiting for her.

"Sakura, dear, I am so happy to see that you are looking better." She said, stopping before the pink haired fairy and placing her hands on her shoulders. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better, thank you Lady Tsunade. I'm sorry that Gaara isn't here to welcome you as well, but he is tending to a matter of pressing urgency." Sakura smiled. "How was your journey here?"

Tsunade scoffed at this, lowering her arms. "Well enough." She crossed her arms. "Though one of the goblins tried to proposition me, and I punched him in the jaw." She smirked. "That'll be the last time he speaks to a fairy woman that way."

Sakura and Hinata giggled, knowing full well that despite her looks, the Fairy Queen had a terrible temper, as well as an amazing right hook. Remembering her lessons, Sakura clapped her hands together. "Well you all must be tired from the journey. I will have Hinata and some of the servants show you to your rooms, where you can rest. If you require anything to eat, just ask any of the lesser goblins you see in the halls, and they would be more than happy to serve you." She told the other fairies with a smile. "Just don't look at them funny or say anything demeaning about their appearance. They have feelings too."

The fairies all nodded, some seeming to understand, and others seeming skeptical as a group of lesser goblins came out and began to lead them all out of the throne room to the section of the palace that their rooms were located in. Tsunade remained behind, her gaze not leaving the younger woman before her.

"Sakura." She said, getting her attention. "Is there somewhere that we can talk and…examine your health?" she asked evasively, not knowing exactly how much information about the young fairies' condition had been revealed, and not wanting to accidentally let something slip.

Sakura nodded. "Of course my Lady. Follow me." She said, leading her off towards her bedchambers. Once they were inside, Sakura turned to look at the Fairy Queen. "What is it you wanted to talk about Lady Tsunade?" she asked.

"First off, you can just call me Tsunade. After all, we are about to become equals." The blonde pointed out, earning herself an embarrassed nod. "And second, I want you to go lie down on the bed so that I can make sure everything has healed properly, and that you're healthy."

The pink haired woman nodded once more and did as she was told. Tsunade placed her hands over Sakura's abdomen, and she jumped slightly as a tingling sensation invaded her pelvis from the healing essence that was being poured into her body. She kept her eyes on the elder woman, inwardly praying that everything concerning her baby was fine. A few moments later the blonde pulled her hands away, and Sakura sat up.

"Everything seems to be in order." Tsunade smiled. "You not only healed perfectly from your ordeal, but your body, and your baby, are in tip top shape. And by the looks of it, based on your child's growth over the past two months, you should deliver in another five."

Sakura couldn't help but smile brightly. "Thank you Tsunade. You have no idea how good it is to know that."

The blonde nodded. "Yes, well, on to more important matters." She said, taking a seat next to Sakura. "How are things between you and Gaara?"

The change in topic caused Sakura to stiffen slightly, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the fairy queen. "Fine, I suppose. We're getting married, aren't we?" she asked, trying to smile.

"Sakura," Tsunade said in a warning tone, seeing through the lie instantly.

The pink haired woman deflated. "He still loves me, more than anything, and wants me to stay with him forever." She said, fidgeting a bit. "But he doesn't want our baby." She sniffed, looking up at the other woman with watery eyes. "He vowed that he would never have children, and when I told him he wasn't happy at all. And while I know that he cares for me, he never asks me how I'm feeling, or how the pregnancy is faring. I doubt he even notices the changes that it's caused within me." A tear slid down her cheek. "I haven't even gotten to see him for the past five days, and so I don't know if he's still angry with me for speaking to Sasori or not. I don't even know if he resents me for becoming pregnant." She cried, laying her head on Tsunade's shoulder.

Tsunade wrapped her arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm to try and soothe her. "Sakura, you didn't really think everything was going to be easy as pie when you came back, did you? If I recall, you weren't even going to stay. You were just going to tell him of the pregnancy."

"But I love him so much." She sniffed once more, wiping away her tears. "When I saw him, I knew I needed to stay. He's my soul mate."

The blonde woman raised a brow at her. "Your soul mate? How could he be that, if he doesn't even accept his own child?" she asked, trying desperately not to smile at her own cleverness.

Sakura pulled away from Tsunade abruptly then, a frown etched into her features. "He is, and nothing you can say will prove otherwise!" she said vehemently. "I know that he would die for me, and I would die for him. We were meant to be together, because love overcomes all things."

"If that is so, then do you not think the two of you will overcome this obstacle of Gaara being unable to accept that you are pregnant?" she raised a delicate brow.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Tsunade was right. All she needed to do was have faith. She and Gaara had been through other things that had tested their love and devotion to one another, and that was all that this was. Now that she saw things that way, it didn't seem too terribly bad. She just needed to stop letting it bother her as greatly, and remember that they would get through this somehow.

She hugged the fairy queen then. "Thank you Tsunade. I needed to hear that."

"I know dear." Tsunade said, patting Sakura's back. "Now, is there anything else you require of me before I go and find myself some wine? I hear goblins make the best wine."

The pink haired fairy pulled away from her, appearing a bit nervous. "Well, I was wondering if you would stay for a while…and teach me to heal." She asked. "I know there is a terrible war going on, and I want to be able to help in any way that I can. Even if it's just to tend to the wounded soldiers that return here."

Tsunade blinked, staying quiet for a few seconds as she mulled it over in her head. "I suppose I can teach you. But," She said, holding up her hand when she saw that Sakura was about to bubble over in happiness, "it is extremely difficult to learn, and it will drain your strength in the beginning. I won't be able to teach you much, because the process will be taxing on you in your condition."

"That's okay." Sakura assured her. "Anything that you can teach me I appreciate."

"Well come on." Tsunade rose from her seat on the bed and walked over to the door. When she saw that she was alone, she turned to face Sakura once more. The young fairy just had a confused look on her face.

"Where are we going?"

She smirked. "You said you wanted to learn, and the sooner you begin, the better."

Realization dawned on her, and she leapt from the bed, both women leaving the room to gather the necessary supplies for Sakura to start her first lesson in healing and fairy magic.

* * *

><p>Gaara and Sasori walked back from the meeting room, side by side, their shoulders almost touching. "Queer."Sasori said lowly, under his breath.<p>

"Whatever. You're the queer. I'm the one getting married."

"Simply a cover-up." The elder redhead snickered, making Gaara stop and glare at him. Sasori stopped as well and faced his younger brother. "Aw, did I see through your façade?"

They butted heads instantaneously. "Don't make me kill you, _brother_. I've had just about enough of you." Gaara seethed, his eyes taking on a more feral appearance.

"What are you two doing?" They both heard, and looked over to see the origin of the question, their heads still pressed to one another's.

"Oh." They blinked. "Sakura." Gaara said, pulling away from Sasori immediately. "What is it?" he asked, walking towards her. Sasori simply rolled his eyes and continued down the hall, since he did not want to deal with his younger sibling's rage.

She glanced at Sasori's retreating back before looking back up at him, taking in the appearance of his eyes. Without saying anything, she hugged him around the waist, laying her head on his chest. "I love you." She said. "And I'm sorry."

He blinked, obviously confused, but returned her embrace, his eyes returning to their normal jade luster. "I love you too." He told her.

She smiled, and snuggled into his warmth. "I'm tired of not getting to see you." She told him. "I miss you."

"I know…" he somewhat cooed, rubbing her back soothingly. "I miss you as well, but it's almost over. There are many things to be handled now that you will become my queen and with the war. It is just difficult. But I promise, everything will be okay soon."

Sakura looked up at him, giving him a small smile. "I believe you." She leaned up and kissed him then. "Tsunade and the other fairies arrived this morning. I took care of everything though, so you don't need to worry about them. I told her that you would speak to her after she'd had time to rest from her trip." She told him, pleased with herself for handling it for him.

He nodded gratefully. "Thank you my love. That was very helpful and dignified of you to do. I'm sure you handled it wonderfully." He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, savoring the feel of her mouth on his before pulling away. "So, in nearly three days' time, you and I will be wed."

Her smile widened. "I want to say that it's going to be the best day of my life, but I have so many great memories with you, that it would be a lie."

"Oh." He arched what could be a brow. "And what are these. Do enlighten me." He smirked, leaning closer to her.

She blushed slightly. "The day you took me to the garden, the night of the party, when we danced, and you said that I was precious to you, when we first made love, the night you told me you loved me for the first time, and most recently, our tryst on the throne." She admitted. "I kind of liked not knowing if we were going to get caught of not."

Gaara smirked, clearly pleased with what she'd told him. "You are simply adorable, little fairy." He said, placing his finger beneath her chin and tilting it up just as he kissed her once more. She returned his kiss in kind, her grip around his waist tightening a bit. When they parted, she was still smiling, happy that everything was once again good between them. It was just like Tsunade had said. She needed to have faith.

Being reminded of her earlier discussion with the fairy queen, her smile slowly left her façade. "Tsunade is teaching me the ancient healing arts of the fairies." She announced.

He blinked, "…Ok?" he replied, obviously not grasping why she had taken it upon herself to learn it.

"I want to be able to help with the war." She explained, seeing that he would need her too. "This way I can heal injured soldiers that come back. And if you get hurt again, I can heal you faster and more efficiently than I did last time."

Gaara didn't say anything, but the look on his face was not a good one. "I told you that I don't need to be healed. I can fare by myself. You do not need to take on such a task." He said, dropping his hands from around her.

Sakura frowned, not expecting this reaction from him. "But…I worry about you. And I just want to help…" she said softly, not letting go of him. "I don't want to lose you."

His hard stare lessened and he let out a sigh. "I know. I'm sorry…that's great." He attempted a smile and pulled her back to him.

"She also checked me out and said that I'm fully recovered, and very healthy." She said, and then hesitated. Should she tell him the rest? Would he care? Probably not, she thought, but he needed to know. She pulled away enough to be able to look up at him comfortably. "The baby is healthy too…and should be born in about five months…" she said, beginning to chew on her lower lip in nervousness. "I just…thought you'd want to be informed."

The king stared down at his queen to be, his lips pressed together in a tight line. He did not look happy, but he also didn't look agitated like he normally did on the subject. "Good…I suppose. So long as it doesn't cost you your life." He told her, releasing her from his hold and pulling away before heading past her. "Come. We should head to bed."

She turned and followed him quickly, slipping her hand into his and squeezing it reassuringly. "It won't, I promise." She smiled up at him, before lifting his hand and kissing the back. "I expect you to blow my mind on our wedding night, by the way." She said, changing the subject and giving him a cheeky grin. "So don't disappoint me."

"Oh?" he smirked, his cocky aura back. "And I've not impressed you thus far?"

"No, you have." She said, grin still in place. "But you're going to have to outdo yourself this time love. We want to be able to add it to my list of favorite memories, do we not?" she raised a delicate brow as they rounded the corner, heading down the hallway to their chambers.

"How am I supposed to top off throne sex? It simply cannot be done." He laughed, shaking his head with a sigh.

She chuckled, happy that they were able to have this moment with one another. "What if you tied me up?" she suggested. "Or I could tie you up…either one sounds fun." She bumped her hip against his in a playful manner, just teasing him.

He made somewhat of a sour face, shaking his head. "I don't want to be tied up. Nonetheless damage your beautiful body."

She leaned up and kissed the side of his jaw. "Well, either way it would have been put on the list by default. A girl never forgets her wedding night." She said as they entered their room.

"Yes, yes." He gave her a small smile. "I know you won't." They both went into the bathroom then and changed into their nighttime wear. Once they were finished, they headed back into the bedroom and took their sides. Gaara pulled Sakura to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her back to his front. "Goodnight my love." he whispered into her ear, resting his head atop of hers.

"Goodnight Gaara." she said softly, unable to stop the smile that had made its way up her face. Then her eyes widened when she felt his hand slide down and rest over her pelvis, his palm pressed against it almost protectively. Tears threatened to fill her eyes, but she refused to make a big deal out of this, not wanting him to remove his hand. Instead, she moved her own hand down and laid it on top of his, lacing their fingers together before letting out a content sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	17. Together Forever

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Seventeen_

-Together Forever-

Sakura stared at the large oak doors before her, feeling her stomach churn in her nervousness. It was almost time for the doors to open, signaling her entrance, and the beginnings of the ceremony for her to marry Gaara. She'd already learned all she needed to know about goblin weddings, and was fully prepared. All of her planning had done wonders, and everything was in order. Even her dress had come out the way she'd wanted, if not better.

It was white, obviously, strapless and tight across her bosom, pushing her slightly larger breasts up nicely. From there it flowed freely down to the floor, hiding her small baby bump. It dipped enough in the back to let her wings stay up and be shown to everyone, with a small ribbon tying beneath them to help keep her dress up. Across the chest of her dress it was beaded, and also had a golden pattern sewn into it. Her hair was pulled back from her face and done in an elegant bun, with her veil tucked into it, part of it brought forward over her face, and her crown on top. In her hands she held a bouquet of lilies, both white and pink.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on the doors, alerting her that they were about to be opened. As they began to part and reveal the room to the pink haired fairy, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She stepped forward, letting everyone see her. She didn't notice their gazes, however, because her eyes were glued to the jade gaze of her lover, and soon-to-be husband. In that instant she felt all of her worries fall away, and smiled, moving towards him so that they could begin their lives together as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes took in the party before her, the same smile from earlier still on her face. She looked over as Gaara sat next to her, setting a plate of food down in front of her, his own plate in his free hand. "I could have gotten my own plate dear." She said lightly, looking upon him with love in her eyes.<p>

"My love, there is nothing to worry about. You are a queen now and should act as such, and allow things to be done for you on certain occasions." He smirked, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

She hummed in delight. "Well don't spoil me too much or I'll expect it all the time." She smiled, turning to her plate and taking a bite of her food.

"Don't expect me to be the one to do it." he joked back, looking forward at the massive hall that was filled with people.

"But Gaara," she playfully whined, leaning closer to him. "You're supposed to take care of me always. And nobody but you can take care of my needs the way I like." She snickered, kissing the corner of his jaw, right beneath his ear.

He glanced down at her with his peripherals. "My darling, if you expect me, a king, to cater to your silly needs, you are seriously mistaken. I will cater to all the needs in which you have here." He smirked, tugging up her dress and sliding his hand up her thigh in one swift motion, rubbing her through her panties.

She couldn't help but moan softly, her arousal already apparent by the dampness of her underwear. "Gaara, don't make me moan too loudly, everyone will hear." She said softly, moving her hips against his hand.

The redhead moved closer to her, lowering his face to the crook of her neck so he could whisper into her ear. "I wonder what they would think, should anyone turn and see that adorable blush staining your cheeks." He moved her underwear easily and slid two fingers into her folds, not at all ashamed or embarrassed by his actions.

"Maybe they'll think I'm still a virgin." The corner of her mouth tilted up in a small smile as she rubbed her cheek against his. "Instead of the naughty fairy that I am." Her hand slid forward until it rested over his member, and she began to rub it under the cover of the tablecloth.

Gaara let out a small laugh, grabbing her wrist with his free hand and removing it from him. "I don't think so. Yours is much easier to hide than my own." He pulled away from her then, removing his hand from beneath her dress. He sat back in his chair properly and sucked her juices from his fingers before beginning to eat. "A delicious topping."

Her blush darkened and she turned to resume eating her meal. "We're going to finish this later you know." She said, reaching for her glass and taking a sip of water.

"Are we?" he asked, keeping only to his food.

"Of course." She replied, getting some of the cooked ham onto her fork. "You wouldn't want to upset your queen on our wedding night, would you?" she asked, taking a bite and glancing at him.

Gaara gave her a sideways glance. "I'd like to see a queen beg."

Her gaze narrowed and she pursed her lips in contemplation. "Hm…I'm not sure that I'm properly motivated to do such a thing…" she took another bite, chewing it slowly.

"If you want a nice session with your king's dick you are." He said smugly, taking a piece of beef and tossing it in his mouth.

She huffed. "How much begging do I have to do?" she asked, already accepting the fact that he was going to get his way, so that she could get what she wanted.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How adorably you beg." He smirked.

She returned his smirk with one of her own. "Then I won't have to beg for long." She said confidently, returning to her meal.

Gaara blinked, appearing confused, but before he could speak, Sasori walked up to the table, setting both the occupants on edge. "Congratulations to the happy couple."

"Thank you Sasori." Sakura smiled slightly, lowering her fork and sitting back in her chair. She wanted to be polite after all, even though he rarely ever was genuinely nice to her. "Are you enjoying the reception?"

"Very much so." He nodded and then looked to Gaara. "Don't look so aggravated brother. Your knuckles are turning white." He gestured before taking his leave with a sly smile on his face. Gaara just glared after him, the grip on his utensils much tighter than necessary.

Sakura reached over and placed her hand on his knee to try and comfort him. "Gaara, calm down." She said, rubbing his knee. "Don't let him bother you, it's part of the reason he does what he does."

"I don't care." He said lowly, trying to control his breathing. "I still hate it. He irks me to no end."

"Just as he does everyone." She lifted her hand from his knee before grasping his in both of hers. She kissed the back of his hand then and rubbed it slightly. "He's only upset because his plan failed. In the end, you won." She told him.

Gaara just sighed, shaking his head and looking over at her. It was then that Tsunade came up to the table and pulled up a chair next to Sakura. "Your Majesty." She smirked, looking to Gaara and then her pupil. "Your Highness."

"Hello Tsunade." Sakura smiled, turning to face the blonde. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"With all of the wine that's here, how could I not enjoy myself?" she asked, laughing as she took a sip of the drink in her hand.

"Drunkard." Gaara grumbled, picking up his own glass and drinking from it.

Tsunade's gaze moved to the redhead. "Hey, I hold my wine pretty well, thank you very much." She said, finishing off her glass and setting it down. "So, have you had the time to look over the documents I gave you?"

"Yes." He replied, not looking over at her as he downed the rest of his glass.

"And?" she raised a delicate brow.

"And what?" he sighed, finally glancing at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "What do you think?" she asked. "It's not like we have all the time in the world to lollygag around you know."

"Don't patronize me woman." He warned, looking very threatening. "You have very little say right now in this whole ordeal. Your people's ignorance, as well as your own, is highly noted, and I really do not feel like dealing with it right this moment. I said we would have the gathering and we will."

"Then that was all you needed to say boy, instead of evading my obvious question." Tsunade countered, not intimidated in the least. She stood, looking out over the party. "I think I'm going to go and get another drink. Have fun you two." She waved, before heading off.

Sakura finally looked over at Gaara, having been focusing on her food the entire time they were talking, since she really had no idea what they were talking about. She hadn't seen the documents, since she'd been preoccupied with her lessons, and hadn't heard a thing about them. "What gathering?" she asked, curious.

Gaara shifted his jade gaze from Tsunade's back to his new wife. "We're forming a new alliance."

"With the fairies?" at the slight nod she received, she smiled, happy that her people could finally help in the effort. "How is it going to work?"

"Well, obviously they will not have much say, since they are not warriors. But Tsunade has agreed to allow them to be healers, which will make for longer times out." He tried to explain. "Now we can be healed and stay longer and run the humans into the ground."

"That's good." Sakura said. "It will increase our chances of winning, will it not? I have heard that human healing isn't very reliable, or effective."

The redhead shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

She sighed, and looked out at everyone dancing and having fun. This was her wedding damnit, they shouldn't be talking about depressing things. "Do you want to dance?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Of course." Gaara gave her a small smile and took her hand, leading her out to the floor. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and once his was resting on her waist, they began to move to the music. Sakura looked up at him, letting him be the only thing in her world right now.

"You've made me so happy." She said.

"I'm glad I was able to do that." He said, pulling her closer and resting his head on top of hers.

She snuggled into his hold, and they continued to move to the beat. She was so happy in moments like this with him. They danced for a while more, just enjoying being in one another's presence, until Sakura pulled back and looked up at him. "I'm about ready to go up to our room." She smiled. "I can even start begging now, if you wish."

Gaara smirked, but took her hand in his, keeping her to his side. "No need for anyone but me to hear those adorable pleas." He looked to the crowd, and ushered Sakura towards their front seat, ordering one of the servants to announce their departure.

The smaller goblin cleared his throat and straightened, "His royal Highness and Her Majesty would like to thank you all for attending their magnificent wedding. Please enjoy the rest of the night of dancing and food." He said and then bowed to Gaara and Sakura as the crowd went up in applause as they took their leave.

Sakura laid her head on Gaara's shoulder as they walked down the hall. "It really was a magnificent wedding." She sighed, tilting her head to look up at him.

"Yes. It was." He smiled down at her.

They made their way to their bedchambers, closing the door behind them once they were inside. Sakura turned and stood on her tip toes, kissing her husband full on the mouth. "I love you." She murmured, kissing him once more.

"I love you too." He whispered, pushing her back towards their bed, already eager for their magical night.

Sakura let herself fall onto the downy sheets, Gaara climbing on top of her shortly after. As he nuzzled her neck, she let a smirk come to her face. It seemed she wouldn't have to beg after all.


	18. Genesis

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Eighteen_

-Genesis-

Sakura frowned as she watched Gaara walk about the room, putting on his armor and making sure he had everything he would need. Today he was leaving for the battlefront, how long he would be gone, she didn't know.

It had been almost five months since they had been married, and they had been the best months of her life thus far. She got to go and sit with Gaara in the throne room almost every day, when she wasn't busy learning to heal from Tsunade, who had stayed behind to teach her, and make sure that the pregnancy and birth went smoothly.

She'd learned so much in the time that Tsunade had been here. She could diagnose people, heal minor wounds, and even a few internal ones. She hadn't tried anything dealing with major wounds yet, but that was because healing drained her already dwindling energy pretty quickly. Being pregnant took so much out of you, especially when your child was as big as hers was. She was pretty sure she was having a boy, based on the fact that her stomach was quite large. So much so that she couldn't even see her feet anymore.

It was interesting, having a life inside of you. She knew everything that her baby was doing, at all times, because she could feel any and all movements that he made. The first time this had happened, she'd rushed to find Gaara, and asked him if he wanted to feel. He did, but it was very hesitantly, and he only kept his hand to her stomach for a few seconds. Though, when they had gone to bed, he still wrapped his arm around her and held it to her stomach, so she remained happy. For the most part.

Her time of birth was approaching rapidly. As a fairy, and one who was specializing in healing, she knew the day her baby was going to be born. But she hadn't told Gaara yet. She was afraid too. Her son was going to arrive at the end of the week, while Gaara was out at war, and if she told him, she didn't want to get her hopes up that he would come rushing back to be with her and their child. It would just crush her if he didn't come. So, it was better that he not know, so that she expected him to not be there. He would come back eventually anyways, so he could see their baby then, if he so chose.

He was still iffy on the entire subject, and even though he had become more open to the idea of their impending parenthood, she knew it still made him uncomfortable. She sighed, noticing that Gaara was now fully ready to go. Slowly, she got up from her seat on the bed and walked over to him. "Please be careful." She said, doing her own check of his armor to make sure he was fully protected. "I want you to come back in one piece." She gave him a tentative smile.

"I always come back in one piece." He stated, looking somewhat offended, though he was smirking. "Do not worry my love. I will return to you once the human lines have been sent back once more."

"Okay." She said, leaning up on her tip toes and giving him a kiss. "I love you."

Gaara returned the kiss in kind, holding her face gently with his gloved hand. "I will return to you." He promised, resting his forehead against her own. "Be wary of yourself as well." He kissed her once more and then pulled away, heading out the door.

"I will." She said softly, placing her hands on her enlarged belly and looking down at her child. "We will."

* * *

><p>Tsunade walked out of the palace, and searched the crowd of people that were getting ready to ride out to the battlefront. Seeing a patch of red, she lifted herself into the air and began to fly towards the goblin king. "Gaara! Hold up!" she called, landing next to his black stallion. "I must speak with you before you depart."<p>

The king looked down at her, irritation the only expression visible on his façade as Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke came up next to him.

"Has Sakura said anything to you about the day your child will come into this world?" the blonde queen asked. The three around him appeared wary, watching their leader.

"No." he said, sounding strained. "Why?"

Tsunade sighed, looking away. "I thought so." She brought her hazel gaze back up to the redhead. "She will give birth on the last day of this week."

"And you know this how?"

"A fairy always knows when they are going to give birth. It's one of our talents. Especially one who knows the healing arts, as Sakura now does." She told him. "I just thought you should know."

He stared at her for a while before diverting his gaze to his companions. "Let's go." He ordered, gesturing with his head for them all to head out. They brought their heels back and sent their horses off, leading the generals out of the courtyard and leaving the fairy queen to herself.

Tsunade shook her head before turning and heading back up towards the palace. She had done her job in telling him, making it his move. She only hoped for his sake, and Sakura's, that he showed up for his child's birth.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sakura was sitting out in the garden, enjoying the sunshine. A soft breeze rustled her dress and her hair, causing the pink locks to whip about her face. It had been about a week since Gaara had gone off to war, and so far things had been going pretty well. Or so she'd heard anyways.<p>

Her eyes opened as she felt a change within her body, and she knew that the time had come. Her baby was going to come into the world today. With a bit of difficulty she rose from her chair, and called out for one of the servants. It was Grum who came running.

"Time now, Queen Cherry Blossom?" he asked, stopping before her.

She gave the little goblin a smile. "Yes Grum, it's time. I need you to go and get Tsunade, and tell her that the baby is coming. I will meet her in the birthing chambers." She instructed.

"That's not necessary." Tsunade's voice came from the doorway. "I will walk with you to the birthing chambers. Grum, please go and get the team ready." She told him.

"Yes Fairy Queen." He nodded, rushing off.

Tsunade helped get Sakura to the birthing room, changing her dress, and making sure that she was comfortable. The team of nurses met them there, and got everything else prepared. Grum, the poor little goblin, was running around frantically, trying to help, but only getting in everybody's way. Eventually, Tsunade grabbed him by the collar and dragged him from the room.

"Grum, I need you to calm down, and send a message to Gaara telling him that Sakura has gone into labor. Make sure to use your fastest rider." She said, saying it slowly to make sure that he understood her.

"Yes." He nodded. "Right away Fairy Queen, I will tell Majesty about Queen Cherry Blossom!" he declared, saluting her and rushing down the hall.

Sighing, the blonde woman turned back around and entered the room, knowing that from here on out, she needed to direct all of her attention to the pink haired fairy. Because what she was about to endure was one of the most painful things that a woman could go through in their entire life.

* * *

><p>Crimson red mist splattered through the air, filling the battlefield with the scent of death. Gaara watched the life leave the eyes of the man before him as he crumpled to the ground with a thud. He redhead stared at the lifeless body, before lifting his gaze and taking in the scene, the massacre.<p>

It was almost over. The humans were simply insignificant compared to the elves and the goblins. But he had to hand it to them, they sure were persistent and courageous. The numbers were dwindling, and the humans were wearing thin, as their stamina was nothing compared to the goblins, and their speed was a joke to the elves. He heard the galloping of hoofs and turned around, seeing an elfin messenger pull on the rein to halt in his advance on the king. "My Lord. The Queen has gone into labor this morning, around the seventh hour. I was sent to inform you, and came as swiftly as I could."

Gaara stared at the elf and nodded, taking the reins of the horse when the messenger dismounted. He sheathed his sword and mounted the stallion swiftly. He kicked back and headed over to where he saw Sasuke. "Lead the army to victory. I expect your safe return once you've sent the humans running."

The dark haired knight smirked, nodding to his sire. "Of course My Liege." Sasuke said, and then turned to the task at hand. "Return to your woman!" he ordered before running off into the battle. Gaara let out a laugh and nodded, taking off back into the woods of their kin, speeding through them as fast as he could.

There was nothing but the sound of hooves on the ground. He could no longer hear the cries of war, only the trees bristling in the wind as he rushed by them. It didn't take him long to reach the cliff side, and the hidden maze that protected his home from outsiders. He navigated the labyrinth with ease, and in no time was heading up the steep hill towards his palace.

He didn't bother to delve into why he was racing to the side of his wife, he didn't care for the child within her. It was only going to be disappointed in him, so why should he shower it with any attention and build its hope? He sighed and pulled hard on the reins, causing the horse to slide to a stop.

Gaara slid off and ran forward into his palace, the doors already open for him. He looked around and tried to remember which room had been designated for the process. Damnit, why hadn't he been paying more attention when Sakura was talking about this crap? He headed down the hall, and finally remembered which hall the room was in and hurried down it, still in his armor.

Finally, he came upon the doors that were guarded by two goblins, who were surprised to see him. "Your Highness." They blinked. He walked past them, pushing the doors open and looking around the massive room, taking in the scene.

Sakura was lying in the bed, appearing exhausted, some of her hair matted to her forehead from her sweat. Tsunade was walking around the room and picking things up, making sure that the room was cleaned. "Gaara." Sakura said, a tired smile coming to her face when she saw him.

The king gave his queen a small smile and walked over to her, stopping at the edge of the bed and kissing her forehead. "I'm here my love." He told her, holding her cheek with one of his hands.

Her smile widened, and she rubbed her cheek against his palm, lifting her own from the sheets and holding his hand against her face. "I'm so glad you came." She whispered, tears of joy gathering in the corners of her eyes as she kissed his palm.

"I will always be here for you." He promised. "You are my life."

"As you are mine." She said. "I love you."

Gaara nuzzled against her, breathing out with relief that she was alright. "I love you too."

There was a small cry then, and her gaze shot over to the crib that was next to the bed. Gaara froze at the sound, his whole body going stiff. She looked back up at him, her nervousness evident in her emerald depths. "We have a son." She said softly.

He pulled away from her and looked over to the piece of furniture in the room that had housed the noise. "He's so beautiful Gaara." Sakura said, her nerves growing as another small cry was heard.

The redhead straightened and focused on the crib, his expression unreadable. He walked towards it and stopped at the edge, staring down at the small thing wriggling inside and crying out for attention. His gaze instantly softened at the sight of the boy. He _was_ beautiful, and so, so tiny. He had a small matt of red on top of his head, and when he opened his eyes, Gaara saw a dark jade that seemed to brighten at the sight of him.

The small boy smiled, which, in turn, caused the elder to do the same. Gaara reached down and carefully took him in his hands before lifting him from the soft bed. Tiny hands reached up, trying to feel around for the new being he seemed to know so well. "Hello…" the king whispered, admiring his son.

He tried not to appear so shocked by the thought. But it was true, this was his son. His first born boy, the heir to his throne, and the essence of his beloved and himself. And he never thought he could love anything more.

Sakura watched all of this, smiling lovingly at the scene of her husband and son. She looked up at Gaara. "I haven't named him yet." She admitted. "I…wasn't sure what his name should be."

"Toshiro." Gaara said without a second thought.

She mulled the name over in her mind, and then nodded, though Gaara couldn't see it, since he was still gazing down at their son. "It's perfect." She said, leaning back against the pillows, feeling the stress from the past few months dissolve now that their child was born, and had a name. Not to mention that it seemed that Gaara had finally come to love and accept him.

"Toshiro." He repeated the name, stroking his son's cheek. "You will be a strong boy." He said happily, shifting him slightly in his arms and getting a look at his back. He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God he doesn't have any frilly wings."

Sakura chuckled. "They aren't _that_ frilly." She said. "They would have given him character."

"No." Gaara corrected, looking back over at his wife. "It would have made him a queer."

"Would not." she huffed.

"Would so."

She smirked then, and crossed her arms. "Gaara, being _your_ son, there's no way he would be gay."

"If he had frilly wings there's a point zero one chance he could have been."

This only made her shake her head, smiling once more. "Still very unlikely."

"Okay you two, I hate to interrupt this beautiful family moment," Tsunade said, walking over and stopping at the end of the bed, "But Sakura needs her rest, and so does Toshiro. You'll have to stay in here for a day, so we can observe the two of you, and then you can be moved back to your room tomorrow." She looked at Gaara then. "You may stay if you wish, but I would recommend cleaning yourself off." She said, nodding the blood that was on his armor.

The redhead looked down at himself and nodded. "Right." he placed his son back in his crib and straightened, walking back over to Sakura and kissing the top of her head. "I will see you soon." He told her, before pulling away and leaving the room.

Sakura sighed and looked over to her mentor. "You told him." she said simply.

"Yes, right before he left for battle." The blonde answered, knowing exactly what the younger woman meant. "I also sent a messenger to inform him that you were going into labor this morning."

A small smile came to the pink haired fairy's face. "Thank you."

"Oh tosh." Tsunade waved it off. "I was just doing my job." She smiled. "Now, is there anything else you need?"

"No, now that Gaara is here, I will be fine."

"Good." the blonde walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. "Now sleep." She ordered, before leaving the room.

Sakura let out a sigh, turning her head and looking over to her son's crib. "It seems we got him to love you after all sweetheart." She said. "Good job." Her eyes began to droop then, and soon she had fallen asleep, tired from the ordeal she had just been through.


	19. Test

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Nineteen_

-Test-

Sakura walked around her room, holding Toshiro in her arms and singing to him softly. He was now seven months old, and had grown so much since she'd brought him into this world. It was so different taking care of a baby, but she loved every minute of it. And the best part was that Gaara had stayed with her ever since his return on the day of Toshiro's birth. Sasuke had come back with the army the next day, victorious in their fight against the humans, meaning that it would be a while before the next battle.

Even better news, was that it hadn't taken her long to heal at all, and so she and Gaara could go back to their nightly activities whenever they had the time. On top of this, she had lost all of her extra baby weight, which was good, because she was so tired of being fat. It was nice to be able to wear tight dresses once more.

Toshiro made a tiny cry, and she looked down at him. "Oh, baby, are you hungry?" she asked, sitting down in one of the chairs by the fireplace. "Here you go." She said, lowering one of the straps on her dress and allowing her son to drink from her breast. A smile came to her face as she watched him drink eagerly, and she chuckled. "Such a hungry boy."

Hearing someone coming down the hall, she reached over and grabbed a small towel, placing it over her shoulder and covering Toshiro's head, as well as her exposed chest, just in case it wasn't Gaara. One day Sasuke had come looking for her husband and walked in on her, and that had just been embarrassing. He didn't see anything, which was good, but that one close call was all that Sakura needed to know to do this every time she fed her son.

When Gaara walked into the room, she smiled at him. "Hey honey." She greeted.

"Hello my love." He smiled, something he seemed to be doing so much more now. He walked over to her and kissed her lovingly before pulling down the towel and kissing his son's head. "My boy." He whispered, straightening and heading around the room in search for his book.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, watching him.

"My book. I'm bored." He sighed, opening the drawer then. "Ah. Here we go." He said, pulling out the text.

She smiled at him when he walked over and sat next to her. "How has your day been?" she asked.

"Boring." He shrugged. "You?"

"Pretty okay." She said, looking back down at her little boy. "Toshiro took his usual nap after I fed him this morning, and so while he did that I caught up on some of my lessons from Tsunade. Then I fed him again when he woke up, and we played again after that, before I fed him again. And just recently I was singing to him, since he seems to enjoy it, and am now feeding him once more." She said, pulling him away from her chest in order to reveal her other breast and put him against that one. "He is one greedy boy." She chuckled. "He almost drinks all the milk before I can make it." she joked.

Gaara grimaced, "Gross." He shivered.

"You know." She looked back up at him. "You used to drink breast milk. Everybody does at some point."

"Doesn't mean I want to hear the logistics of it." he huffed, opening his book and crossing his leg.

She chuckled once more, before turning her attention back to their son. "Well hopefully he'll sleep the whole night through after this." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I never hear him make a peep." The redhead shrugged, flipping the page once he was finished with it.

"He does occasionally." She said. "But he's not a fussy one, which is nice." She smiled, wiping the little boy's face with the corner of the towel before rising and walking over to her husband. "Will you hold him for me? I need both hands to fix my dress."

He looked to the boy and sighed, placing his book down before taking his son and setting him on his knee. Toshiro smiled at him and reached forward, pulling on his shirt. Gaara smiled, leaning down and planting another kiss on his son's head. "You are growing so much Toshiro."

"He is, isn't he?" Sakura said, putting the straps to her dress back on and covering herself. "It seems like only yesterday that he was born."

Gaara nodded. "It does. He was so small."

She sat on the arm of his chair and kissed her son's head before lifting her face and kissing Gaara. "We did a good job in making him." she said, smiling.

"I enjoyed making him." he whispered, resting his hand on her thigh, rubbing it soothingly.

"As did I my love." She murmured. "As did I."

There was a knock on the door then, and Sakura sighed as she moved from her husband's side. She opened the door and blinked, surprise lighting her gaze. There were three goblins at the door, and they just walked in, making Gaara very curious. "What is it?" he asked.

The three stopped, all dressed in robes, showing that they were the prophets and sightseers. "My Lord. My Lady." They said in unison. "We have received a foresight and we think your child is the chosen one."

"The chosen one…for the stone?" Sakura asked, her brow furrowing slightly.

They nodded. "Yes."

"What do you mean?" Gaara demanded, glaring at them as Toshiro looked between all of the adults, clapping his hands together happily.

"He is of mixed blood. And looks to be a perfect specimen." They explained.

Sakura stared at them then, Temari's words coming back to her from that day she had learned of the stones. The blonde goblin had said that they would probably want to test Toshiro with the stone. "Wait, so you want to test him?"

"Of course." The head prophet nodded. "He is a mix of three bloods, a strong male, and after our mighty lord. He would most certainly be the one the prophecy tells about."

"What do you think Gaara?" she turned and looked at her husband. "Should we test him?"

The redhead frowned, looking down at his offspring. "I don't know…"

"If he is the child of the prophecy, it could bring the end of the war." One of the prophets said.

Gaara sighed, rising from his position and handing Toshiro to his mother. "Fine. I suppose it couldn't hurt to try."

"Okay." Sakura said, and the two royals followed the prophets all the way to the chamber where the two stones were kept. As they stood before the pedestals holding the gems, Sakura couldn't help but watch the black one warily, holding her son close to her. "Has this…ever been attempted before?" she asked the head prophet, remembering that the human from the story had been sucked into the black diamond. And there was _no_ way she was going to risk that happening to her baby.

"Only once." He said.

Gaara crossed his arms and gave the elders a stern look. "What? When." He ordered.

The three looked between one another and seemed to be having a silent debate, before the shortest let out a sigh. "Your brother, Kankuro, was tested."

There was a long silence and Gaara's arms fell to his sides. "So it did not work?"

They shook their heads. "No…when he touched the stone he was absorbed into its essence. He was not worthy of bearing the burden." One explained.

"What?" The king shouted, turning red with rage. "Not worthy? It was said he was killed on the battlefront!"

By the looks on the priest's faces, it was obviously a lie. Sakura glared at them then. "And you want to test it on _my_ baby, without knowing whether or not it will work? There is no chance in hell I am going to let that happen!" she turned as if to shield Toshiro from even being able to see either of the gems.

"Please Your Majesty. We must try, this war has been relentless. I am sure it will be a mix of the three bloods that is the chosen one." They tried to convince her. One walked over to the pedestal and took hold of the chain that was attached to it and lifted it carefully.

"Just an attempt. We won't let it touch him." the other promised. He walked towards Toshiro and Sakura, but was intercepted by Gaara, who smacked the gem from his hand.

"You must be out of your mind. If you dare come at my son with that demonic thing I will kill you where you stand. How _dare_ you fabricate a lie of my brother's death and then try and attempt this with my son!"

"And if he doesn't kill you, I will!" Sakura said, her glare turning icy as she looked at the prophets over her husband's shoulder. "If that stupid rock wanted him, it would indicate so! As all magical objects usually do, you bunch of idiots!"

They all moved away and carefully picked up the stone, replacing it on its cushion. "My Lady, we know not how it will indicate. It might need touch."

"I do not care." Gaara seethed. "I will win this war myself before I allow that stone to touch my child."

"Don't come near him again." Sakura said lowly, before turning on her heel and taking Toshiro from the room.

The prophets sighed, looking at one another before bowing to their king. "I'm sorry Your Highness. Please forgive us." They said together. "We were only trying to help. We received a vision that your heir would be the one to bear the stone. I am sorry that we were mistaken."

Gaara shook his head and turned around as well, following after his wife. "My love. I'm sorry." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. "It's not your fault Gaara." She sighed, looking back down at their son. "I just…we could have lost him." she said, stroking Toshiro's cheek, who was looking up at both of his parents curiously. Then she glanced back up at Gaara. "I'm sorry about your brother. That they lied to you." She reached up and placed her hand over the one that was on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Hm…yeah…" he looked off, seeming to shut down. "Let's not talk about it."

"If that's what you wish." She said, patting his hand.

They went back up to their room then, and Sakura tucked Toshiro into his crib, after making sure that he was okay. Once he was asleep, she joined Gaara in their bed, curling against his side automatically. And soon after that, they fell asleep, the events concerning the stone still plaguing both of their minds.


	20. Alliance

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Twenty_

-Alliance-

The Goblins, Elves, and Fairies all sat in the large council room. The table was a large triangle to accommodate each race. Tsunade sat in the center of her side, six elves on her left and six on the right. Sasori was in the center of his as well, the same setup on either side of him. Gaara took the center on her edge of the table, with Sakura on his left and Sasuke on his right. Naruto and Kiba were each along the side, as well as the other elder goblins.

Finally, all the chatter died down and all three blood royals looked forward and read over the treaty that had been drawn up. Sakura sat there as Gaara read over the treaty, simply looking around the table at the other officials. Toshiro had been left with Ino and Hinata, so she knew he was safe, but she still worried about him. Ever since that incident with the prophets about a week ago, she had been slightly on edge. She knew they wouldn't make another attempt, but she still worried, as was her nature.

She tried not to fidget as she waited, since she wasn't allowed to look over the treaty until Gaara was finished. Gaara looked up once he was done and glared at the two across from the table. "You want me to what?" he seethed.

"I don't see why you're upset about it brother." Sasori smirked, keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't see why I have to decrease the security of my kingdom just because you ingrates don't have the mind capability of navigating mazes."

Tsunade took a deep breath and focused her brown eyes on the goblin king. "Gaara…it was not a talent we were blessed with. We cannot fly in with the spells you have over your domain either, so it's one or the other."

"I don't see why you're complaining when you are going to be the joint ruler." The older redhead rolled his eyes.

"Joint ruler on what?" Sakura asked, leaning to try and get a look at the drawn up treaty to see what it was.

Sasori cleared his throat and looked around the table. "We have decided this alliance will not only make us allies, but join three different races as well as kingdoms. Silex Silicis is going to become the capital, and as much as it pains me to say, my brother is a very good ruler. He is a fine warrior, and fierce is what we need. Besides, with the mixing bloodlines, everyone wins."

"Oh." She nodded, the elder king's words making sense. She looked over at her husband then. "Is it not possible to make a separate entrance for the elves and fairies? One that is guarded by ancient magics that all of our races know."

"Making _another_ entrance to my fortress would only leave it open for humans to stumble into. It is a fail safe." Gaara interjected.

"But Gaara," Sasori began, "We would open it up and connect it. We would build our colonies in the forest along the mountain so we have green, as well as the capital, and build a massive wall for protection."

"And then add defensive spells and barriers along the wall, making it even more impenetrable." Tsunade added. "So you will still be protected."

Gaara remained silent and looked to Sasuke, wordlessly asking for his opinion. "If they're going to be living at the base of the mountain, and remain there, I don't see why they can't learn their way through the maze. It's not _that_ extraordinarily complex. You call yourselves intelligent, so figure it out on your own." The ebony haired man said.

Another elf spoke up, a woman with long black hair and deep green eyes. "Why should we have to do that, when we're already giving you some of our people to keep near your kingdom? Overall, the whole combining of the bloods benefits the goblins the most. Taking down the maze and transforming it into a tunnel won't kill you."

Sasuke's gaze narrowed on the woman. "That tunnel has been a part of this kingdom for centuries."

"Yeah, well, things have to change over time and adapt, otherwise people die." She gave him a triumphant smirk.

The young Uchiha sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Well you know what, nobody asked for your opinion."

"Obviously my opinion was wanted, since I am at this table." She countered, crossing her arms as well.

Sasuke dropped his arms and made a move to rise from his seat, but was stopped when a hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked over to see that it was his elder brother that had stopped him.

"Sasuke, do not let your pride get the best of you." Itachi said with a slight smirk. "Otherwise you just look like an idiot." This caused him to huff and sit back in his chair, crossing his arms in a pout.

"Fine." Gaara said sharply. "Only once the wall is constructed."

"Alright by me." Sasori said smugly.

"Very well." Tsunade sighed, not really caring. The sooner this meeting was over with the sooner she could get drunk anyways. "Was there anything else you felt that needs to be discussed?"

Both redheads nodded. "About the healers. They will need to be trained in combat as well." Gaara said.

"And we would prefer only the males be brought. We don't need females on the battlefront." Sasori said, though his tone was not indicating sexism. "One thing I hate is the sight of a mutilated woman…I would like to protect them. Or have them remain as archers, safer that way."

"I will agree to that." The blonde queen nodded. "Any women who wish to help in the war effort will either be archers, as you said, or remain at the colony and tend to the soldiers that needed to be removed from the field of battle."

Everyone nodded, the elders and officials seeming to agree to all this. "And you, Tsunade, do you have anything to add?" the goblin king asked.

"No. Everything seems in order concerning fairies." She said, glancing down at the treaty once more.

"Alright then." The three stood and took the ink-tipped quills, signing the bottom of the parchment. Then they slid each of the copies around, doing the same with those until they ended up with their own originals.

"I do believe this meeting is concluded gentlemen." Tsunade said, rising from her seat. "Let's go celebrate already, I need some wine." She said, turning and walking towards the exit in search of the alcohol she was craving.

Sasori smirked and nodded, the rest of his elves standing with him. The dark haired woman who had spoken earlier gave Sasuke a haughty grin before turning and walking from the room. "Let's go drink until the sun comes up!" the elfin king cheered.

Sasuke stood and looked at Gaara. "Do you need anything from me for the rest of the night? Because I think I'm going to head that elf woman off and teach her a lesson." He smirked.

Gaara glared at his friend and crossed his arms, "You're _leaving_ me?"

"Duh," the ebony haired man rolled his eyes. "I hate parties just as much as you do, and I'm not obligated to go to this one. Besides, unlike _some_ people, I haven't been laid in months." He snickered, moving and walking off. "Later!" he called, before running off to catch up with the elf.

"Oh come on Gaara." Sakura said, standing and looping her arm around his waist. "It won't be so bad. And we can dance!" she smiled. "Besides, I don't want to stay long, because I still need to feed Toshiro before bed."

The redheaded king sighed and allowed himself to be pulled by his wife to the festivities, which were being held in the throne room. Tables were lined up and filled with food as the halls resounded with music from the orchestra. "So…" he looked down to her. "What do you think of all this?"

"I think it is a welcome change." She said, meeting his gaze. "It's about time we were all united under one banner, and this way we have an even better chance of winning."

"Well technically only the fairies were out of the loop before…" he smirked. "It will be roughly the same attack force.

"Still, I am glad that my people are no longer in the dark and are helping out." She smiled.

Gaara shrugged and looked around at the dancing and merriment. It was odd to see such a thing in his chambers, but he surmised it wasn't too bad of a change. "At least Sasori won't be living here."

"Thank God." She agreed, before moving in front of him. "So, what do you say we eat really quickly, dance a few times, and then retire to our room?"

The redhead laughed and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Alright, alright. Let us enjoy the night then."

The two went and sat down at their seats, enjoying the feast that had been prepared for everyone. Laughs and stories were shared, from goblin, elf, and fairy alike, before they began to move to the dance floor. Sakura dragged Gaara onto the floor, where they danced to a few songs together, before bidding everyone goodnight. They walked up to their room, dismissing Ino and Hinata, so that they could go down to the party if they wished.

Once they were alone, Sakura instantly undid her dress and held Toshiro to her chest, allowing him to eat. "There you go baby." she said, smiling at how adorable he looked. "You're going to be such a strong boy, my little Toshiro." She cooed, before looking up at her husband. "Some night, huh?"

"Yeah." He nodded, shivering slightly from the sight before moving away from her as he began to undress.

"Gaara…" she said softly, appearing uncertain. "Do you think that maybe we could have another baby?" she asked. "Not now, I want Toshiro to get a bit older and stuff, but maybe someday…I think it would be nice. If he had a younger sibling to play with."

"Another one?" Gaara frowned, looking back at Sakura. "You wanna be fat again?"

She huffed. "Hey, I lost all the weight, didn't I?" she asked, raising a delicate brow. "Besides, I don't want him to get lonely and stuff. And he's already so cute, just imagine how cute it would be if we had another son. Maybe the next one will look more like me, minus the pink hair." she smiled then.

The king arched what could be a brow. "You want him to have wings, don't you?"

Instead of answering, she moved so that she could switch Toshiro. "…maybe." She admitted eventually.

"I would disown him." he said truthfully. "Besides, we have one. I think that's fine."

She pouted slightly. "Okay." She complied, deciding to drop the subject. "So, when is construction going to begin for the wall?"

"Whenever the hell they decide to build it of course. It's not what I want, so Tsunade and Sasori are handling it." He shrugged, removing his pants and throwing them aside, before getting into bed and lying down.

Sakura stood then, walking over and placing Toshiro in his crib, before going into the bathroom and changing into her nightgown. Once she was dressed, she came back out and got into bed next to him, cuddling up to his side. "It will be okay." She soothed, rubbing his chest lightly. "At least that was all that they asked for."

"Still a lot." He grumbled, pulling her closer and burying his face in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." She breathed out, kissing the side of his neck and closing her eyes.

"Night love."

"Goodnight dear. Sleep well." They both drifted off then, another trial behind them, and many more to come.


	21. Secret Meeting

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

-Secret Meeting-

An elf woman ran down the corridor, her long ebony locks flowing behind her as she made her way to the only person who could help her. He had always been there for her before, and she knew without a doubt that he would be there for her now. And at this time of great importance, she really needed his advice, for soon the group of elves that were returning to the goblin kingdom would depart to live in the colony.

Construction on the wall had already gone underway, and was nearly completed. Once that was finished, the goblins were going to demolish their maze and build a tunnel, and only then would the elves and fairies come build their colonies. But this was not what concerned her. What concerned her was the goblin-elf hybrid that was growing within her womb.

She reached the set of large wooden doors, indicating that she had reached her master's chambers. She knocked, trying not to appear frantic as she awaited permission to enter. A deep voice bade her to come in, and a relieved smile came to her face when she pushed the doors open and saw the redheaded king seated before his fireplace, looking every bit as regal as he always did. She closed the doors, wanting privacy, before curtseying.

"My Lord," she bowed her head low, showing how grateful she was to him for seeing her so late at night. "I apologize for disturbing you, but I didn't know who else to go to, and desperately need your guidance."

Brown eyes locked on the woman in his chambers now, and he gestured for her to come closer. "What is it?"

She straightened, her forest green eyes locking with his as she walked forward. "I am with child, Sire." She crumpled at his feet then, sitting on her knees, her petite hands gripping the arm of his chair in shame. "It was only a few trysts, for fun. I'd never been with a goblin before and was curious, and he was just so mysterious that I couldn't help myself." She rambled, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Sasori's brow furrowed as confusion lit his expression. "You're pregnant with a goblin's child?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm already two months along, and I haven't told him yet because I don't know what to do."

He smiled and placed his hand on her head, "No need for tears fair one. Why do you see this as a bad thing? Goblins are the strongest of the kinds. Your child with have the wit of an elf and the strength of a goblin." He assured her, but then lifted his hand and placed his finger beneath her chin, tilting her face up. "Which goblin was it?"

She looked away, seeming to fidget slightly before glancing back up at her king. "…Uchiha Sasuke." She admitted.

His dead gaze seemed to sparkle and a devious smirk crept up his face slowly. "Uchiha…" he laughed, growing even more excited. "The second highest bloodline of the goblins!" Sasori stood, chuckling darkly. "This is absolutely wonderful."

The woman looked up at him, seeming puzzled. "It is?" she asked, sounding surprised. She had thought that he would be upset with her.

He glanced down and nodded. "Did you not hear me woman. The second highest goblin bloodline! And now I have it!" he rubbed his hands together, pacing around the room. "My wonderful race now has a half-breed. Do you understand how difficult it is to convince a goblin to leave Silex Silicis? It is impenetrable and safe. And they don't take to other terrains well. But now, we have a half-breed ourselves." He explained, stopping and looking back at her. "I will have one of the best warriors now and not my brother."

"What if it is a girl, my Lord?"

Sasori smirked, giving her an amused laugh. "The Uchiha always breed boys."

She seemed to mull this over before standing. "So…you're saying that I shouldn't tell him? Wouldn't he want to know he has fathered an heir?" she asked.

The Elf king went wide eyed and walked over to her in an almost threatening manner. "Do you want to stay here fair one?" he seethed, almost glaring at her.

"Well…yes." She said, cringing slightly at his demeanor. "That was part of my initial hesitation in telling Sasuke."

"If you tell him, Gaara himself would come here to take back the child the second you give birth. Should you not want to live in Silex Silicis, they will take your child and you will never see him again. Goblins do _not_ allow other races to have their children. Especially the high-bloods. Those are heirs. Do you understand?" he glared fully, crossing his arms over his chest.

She nodded. "Yes, I understand. Thank you for your counsel Sire." She made to leave his chambers, but hesitated and turned back to face the elf king. "Lord Sasori, may I make one last request of you? If it is not too bold."

He sighed and met her gaze once more. "What."

"When my son is born," she placed her hands on her stomach. "Will you teach him the things I cannot? Since he won't have a father."

Sasori let another smirk creep up his façade. He walked up to her and took one of her hands in his own, cupping her cheek with the other. "I will raise him as if he were my own." He murmured, pulling her closer and lowering his lips to her ear. "I think it would be a wonderful thing to have a son and a queen. Do you not?" he whispered.

She stiffened in surprise, and pulled back to look up at him, shock evident in her green depths. "My Lord, I would never ask that much of you." She said. "I know how much you appreciate your freedom."

"What makes you think you would take away any of that freedom?" he arched a curious brow, holding her face in one of his hands to get a good look at her.

"Most men believe that marriage ties them down." She said simply. "And I feel bad, you would be doing so much for me through that one act, I don't know how I could ever repay you." She explained, looking up at him in slight adoration. She knew she'd made the right decision to come to her king about this. He always knew what to do, and took such good care of his subjects. Already he had helped her more than she had ever thought he would.

"I don't see how you would object to sharing the bed with others." He smirked, kissing her cheek. "Such a beauty belongs in the bed of a king anyways. We could have a lot of fun."

She gave him a small smile, a light pink blush dusting her cheeks. She'd never been treated so tenderly before. Her time with Sasuke had indeed not been her first, but the goblin was a very dominating lover, taking what he wanted with no cares for the consequences. Not the she hadn't enjoyed it. He had indeed shown her that goblins made excellent lovers.

But to become lovers with her king? It was every girl's fantasy, for he was incredibly handsome and suave. And this way, she would be taken care of for the rest of her life, as well as her son. They would want for nothing, and as queen, her chances of seeing Sasuke and him discovering that they shared a child were far, far less than if she remained in the elfin army. Sure she would be using the redhead, but he would be using her as well, which she didn't mind.

This was what ultimately made up her mind, for she could find no flaw in it. She would become queen, have what was sure to be many pleasurable times with her king, and her son would be raised in a safe environment. Not to mention the fact that they wouldn't ever be separated, and she could stay here in her homeland.

"My King," she said, looking into his brown depths as she placed her hand over the one that was against her cheek. "It would be my honor to become your queen, and service you in whatever way you desire."

"Good." He mumbled, pulling her against him and sliding his hands down her sides. "Then pleasure me. Now." He ordered.

A smirk came to her face then. "As you wish." She said, placing her hands on his chest before sliding down his body, taking his pants with her. And once he was exposed to her, she began to do her duty gladly, showing him her thanks with her tongue for being such a kind and gracious ruler.

Sasori let out a breath, grunting a bit as he gripped her hair in his hand and forced her head further onto him. "Yes." He hissed, letting his head fall back. He smirked, thrusting into her mouth. He was getting everything he wanted, and now his kingdom had a half-breed. A very strong half-breed. And he would make the child loyal only to him.


	22. Double Trouble

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

-Double Trouble-

_**A Little Over A Year Later…**_

Sakura groaned, lying in her bed and staring up at the ceiling. Stupid Gaara. Stupid Gaara and his stupid penis. Stupid Gaara and his stupid penis that brings her so much stupid pleasure. Because of this, she was now pregnant again, which she was happy about, but her stomach was almost twice the size it had been when she'd had Toshiro. And she'd thought Toshiro was big. And because she was so large, it was difficult for her to get around, and she'd been confined to bed rest until after the birth.

Normally she would have fought against such orders, but Tsunade had come all the way to the goblin kingdom to be here for the birth, and there was no way Sakura would go against the elder woman. Plus, if she did, she would just get in trouble. And she didn't want to listen to Gaara berate her for endangering herself and their child, like she knew he just would. He just didn't understand. She'd already been lying in bed for two weeks too, and it was terrible. Thank god she was due to give birth tomorrow. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She was tired of being this fat. It was going to take forever to lose all the baby weight too.

She frowned at the thought. Stupid Gaara. She couldn't even play with Toshiro anymore, except to do puzzles and things that he would be able to do while staying in the bed with her. And that was difficult enough, because he was an active two year old. Very active. She sighed, thoughts of her precious baby boy making her smile. Speaking of which, he should be coming back from lunch with Gaara any minute now. That meant he would join her in the bed and play for a bit before taking a nap, and she wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

The bedroom door opened then and Toshiro appeared, Gaara right behind him. "Mommy!" the little boy cried in delight, running up to the bed and trying to climb up to be with her.

"Hi sweetheart." She smiled, trying to push herself up into a more propped up sitting position.

Gaara came up behind his son and helped him up onto the bed, with a smile on his face. Toshiro smiled back at his father and moved over to the empty side. The redheaded king looked over his pink haired queen and laughed. "God you're fat."

She glared at him, finally able to sit up. "Oh shut up and come help me situate my pillows." she said. He chuckled and moved closer to her, fluffing her pillows for her and fixing them up. Once she leaned back on them, he placed his hand on her stomach.

"Too bad it's another boy." Gaara sighed. "I would have liked a little girl."

Toshiro laughed and looked between his parents, setting both his palms on his mother's stomach as well. "Hello!" he said happily, feeling the movement that reached for him. "I want to see you too." He giggled, leaning closer, making Gaara and Sakura appear confused. "No. No! I promise you will like it out here! It's so much brighter."

Sakura smiled at him, reaching out and running her fingers through her son's messy red locks. "Toshiro, are you talking to your little brother?" she asked, brushing some of her son's bangs from his eyes.

The little boy looked up from his mother's stomach, looking muddled. "Brother?" he asked.

"Well yes." She said. "There's no way it isn't a little boy since mommy's tummy is so big." She explained.

He laughed and shook his head, looking back down at her large stomach. "They don't like it cause Mommy keeps calling them boys."

Gaara's eyes widened, "Them?"

Sakura seemed just as shocked. "Honey, are you saying that mommy is having twin girls?" she asked, her gaze going to her large belly. It actually explained a lot.

The young prince nodded. "Very excited to get out. They don't want to be in Mommy anymore. I told them how pretty you were and they want to meet you!"

She smiled and rubbed her stomach soothingly with her hand. "Mommy can't wait to meet you two either." She cooed, seeming even happier at the knowledge that she was having two little girls. Even though she had wanted another son, this was almost better. Because Toshiro seemed to love them so much, and now her family was going to be so big and full of love. Not to mention Gaara was getting what he wanted, since he'd said he'd wanted a girl. And now they were having two.

Gaara rubbed her stomach, leaning closer. "What should we name them?"

"Satomi and Natsumi." Toshiro said adoringly.

"I like those names." Sakura agreed. "They're going to be so beautiful."

"Yes they are." Gaara smiled, leaning over and kissing the large hump. "My little girls."

"My big girls." Sakura chuckled. "Making mommy fat." She teased, still rubbing her stomach. "It's okay, because we can all see you tomorrow."

"And I can't wait." Gaara said happily.

Toshiro jumped up and down on the bed. "I wanna be in there!"

The pink haired fairy chuckled at her little boy. "Toshiro, boys aren't allowed in the room until after the babies are born." She explained.

His jaw dropped and he held his hands over her stomach once more. "But they need me!" he proclaimed.

"Sweetie, you can come in once they're out." She told him. "So you still get to see them."

"But Natty is afraid of the dark!" he told them.

Gaara arched what could be a brow. "How long have you known they were girls?"

"Since mommy got pregnant." He beamed.

Sakura blinked. "Then why didn't you tell us?"

He shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face nonetheless. They sat there then, talking to the two little girls, until Gaara had to return to the throne room. Left alone with her little boy, Sakura and Toshiro curled up and took a nap. When they woke up, they played and read together, until Gaara returned. After sharing a family dinner/picnic on the bed, the elder redhead took their son to his room and tucked him in, before returning to his wife. And shortly after that, they fell asleep, excited for when their daughters would come the next day.

* * *

><p>Sakura lay there in that all-familiar bed in the birthing chambers, still panting from the exertion of pushing two beings out of her in such a quick succession. Shortly after midnight her daughters had decided they were tired of waiting to come out and see everyone, and so she had gone into labor. And what a long labor it was too. She'd been in here for so long that the sun had already risen, and it was well past breakfast time.<p>

Gaara and Toshiro were out in the hall, waiting to be allowed entrance into the room. She knew this because in the few moments of quiet, she could hear the sound of her husband pacing, as well as Toshiro's assurances that everything was going to go great, and of how excited he was to finally meet his little sisters.

Sakura's gaze shot over to Tsunade then, who was busy cleaning off her wailing daughters while another nurse tended to Sakura, sewing her up and cleaning her off. That was finally finished, and the nurse helped the pink haired queen into a sitting position, as Tsunade walked over and placed both little girls in the waiting woman's lap, her arms supporting them both. She gasped in delight, especially at the fact that the cries seemed to die down once they were in their mother's arms.

"Hello my little angels." She greeted. "Mommy is so happy to meet you Satomi." She said, looking at the quieter of the two babies and kissing her forehead, before turning her head and looking to the other. "And Natsumi." She kissed the other girl's forehead then. "Send Gaara and Toshiro in." she ordered, knowing that her boys must have been chomping at the bit once they heard the cries of the two little girls.

They opened the doors and the two came in, Toshiro running ahead of his father and jumping up onto the bed and hovering over his sisters. "Wow!" he gasped, smiling brightly. "They are so pretty!"

"Aren't they?" Sakura smiled at her two daughters, taking in their appearance. Both had a small patch of thin, very light pink hair, though Sakura was sure it would darken when they got older, and light jade eyes, just like Gaara's. In Sakura's eyes, they couldn't be more perfect if they tried.

Gaara loomed over the group and smiled, taking one of the girls from his wife and holding her closer to him. "My precious little angels."

Toshiro beamed, pointing to the one in Gaara's arms. "That's Natsumi, Daddy."

"And this one is Satomi." Sakura said, stroking the little girl's face with her finger. "So precious."

The king nodded, and admired his daughter, before glancing at the other. "They look exactly alike. How will we be able to tell should we walk away from them?"

"I can tell." Toshiro said, still smiling, his bliss almost radiating off him in a light.

"We can always dress them in different colors too." Sakura suggested, looking up at her husband.

Toshiro got next to his mother and touched his sister's face. "Satomi should wear light pink. And Natsumi white." He nodded. "They should always look beautiful cause' they're princesses."

Gaara laughed, staring at his son with nothing but predilection. "Alright then Toshiro. I think it's a marvelous idea."

"Such a smart boy." Sakura reached out and ruffled his hair, before letting out a sigh and leaning back against the pillows.

They talked for a bit longer, until Tsunade shooed Gaara and Toshiro from the room, saying that Sakura and the twins needed to sleep. Lying in the bed, finally able to see her feet, Sakura smiled and looked over to the cribs holding her daughters. "Mommy loves you two so much." She yawned, closing her eyes and beginning to drift off to sleep. "My perfect little angels."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Years Later…<strong>_

"Mommy."A small voice whispered in the dark to the sleeping woman. The young princess lifted her hand and nudged the older pink haired fairy. "Mommy please wake up." She cried a bit, her small light green wings twitching.

Sakura shifted a bit, before opening her eyes and frowning at the sight before her. "Natsumi?" she asked softly, sitting up. She bent over and picked up her daughter, setting her in her lap. "What is it baby?"

"The voice is back." She told her softly, looking around as if something might emerge from the shadows.

"Honey, there's nobody but us here." Sakura soothed, stroking the little girl's head. "I don't even hear the voice."

"Mommy!" she said a bit loudly, pulling down on her mother's pink locks. "I hear it. He tells me bad things! And scary things. And he says he will come and get me, and I'm scared." She began to cry then, which slowly grew worse.

Sakura sighed, but pulled her daughter closer, not wanting her to keep crying. "Natsumi, how many times must mommy tell you that there is nobody there, and that your father and I won't let anyone ever come and get you? Hm?" she asked, raising a delicate brow. Ever since Natsumi could talk she'd wake her up in the middle of the night talking about hearing this voice. First it was loud crying, and now she just got out of bed and came into hers and Gaara's room. It was getting rather annoying.

"No! I hear it." She said, crying louder. "I don't want to go!"

By this point the elder woman was becoming exasperated. "Natsumi." She said a bit more firmly. "Do you see anybody here? No. That's because there isn't." she explained. "And you're not going anywhere but back to bed." she rose from her bed, holding her daughter in her arms as she began to make her way back to her daughter's room.

"No!" Natsumi shook her head, her short pink locks falling in her face. "Mommy! Please!" she begged, looking more afraid than before.

"Natsumi." Sakura frowned. "Stop making such a fuss. People are trying to sleep and you are being inconsiderate." She said, entering the room that Natsumi and Satomi shared. "There's nobody there, you're just hearing things." She sat the little girl down on her bed. "Now don't come crying to me again about the voice. It's not real." She instructed, before leaving the room and going back to her own.

She got beneath the sheets and laid down, letting out a sigh. "What is it this time?" Gaara's tired voice came from next to her. She rolled over and looked at her love through the darkness.

"Natsumi was talking about the voice again." She said simply. "I wish she would stop. It's not cute, or even funny. It's annoying."

"Maybe she's not making it up." The king replied sleepily, not moving from his position.

"I've never heard of someone hearing a voice that only they hear before." Sakura said. "And she's only three. Perhaps it is her form of an imaginary friend or something." She said, closing her eyes.

She felt him shrug. "Who knows. At least she's back in bed." He yawned, falling silent after that.

"Yeah." She sighed, beginning to drift off. But not before hoping that Natsumi didn't get up again for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Years Later…<strong>_

"Mommy! Mommy!" a loud shrill yell sounded from beside the pink haired woman.

Sakura wordlessly grabbed her pillow and shoved her head underneath it, praying that the yells from her daughter would go away. They didn't. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

"What?" Sakura asked, removing the pillow from her head and looking over at her youngest child, glaring slightly.

"Mommy! Natsumi's acting funny! She won't talk to me! And she went to the forbidden room!" the child cried out, tears streaming down her face. It was then that Sakura saw the pink hair was longer than her youngest's and pulled back in a loose braid.

The elder woman's eyes widened and she pulled Satomi closer, pushing her bangs up, seeing an odd glowing white mark on her forehead. It shown like the moonlight, and she'd only seen that symbol in one other place. Gaara sat up from the disturbance and rubbed at his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, looking to the two and down at Satomi.

"Natsumi went to the forbidden room! It's the bad voice!" she cried out.

Gaara's eyes widened and he threw the covers back, already on his feet and out the door. Sakura stood as well, picking up Satomi and rushing after her husband to the room that held both of the diamonds. "Why would she go there?" she asked, holding Satomi close to her, though it was a bit difficult, since she had grown so much.

"I have no idea. She's scared to death of that place." Gaara said, taking off ahead.

"It's the bad voice!" Satomi said again.

Gaara slid to a stop, seeing one of the doors to the room cracked open. He threw the door open, and saw his youngest reaching up for the black diamond. "Natsumi!" he yelled, going stark white. He ran in and wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her back away from the stone.

"No!" She screeched, sounding more animalistic. "I have to!" she screamed, reaching towards it. Gaara pulled her away and shook his head.

"Natsumi! What is wrong with you?" he asked, but she didn't respond, her dead gaze remaining on the gem. His jade depths shifted up and he pushed her bangs up, seeing a mark on her forehead that glowed despite the fact it was black. "Oh my God…" he breathed out.

"Natsumi!" Sakura cried out as she finally ran into the room. She set Satomi down and rushed over to her husband, her eyes widening at the mark on her forehead. "Gaara…you don't think this means she's the Chosen One…do you?" she asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer and yet fearing it.

The king shook his head and looked down at her, stroking her face. "Sweetie, come now and relax." He tried to sooth his daughter. "It'll all be ok."

There was a small clatter then, and suddenly something shot through the air towards them. Using his reflexes, Gaara moved and caught the object, wincing when it cut into his skin and blood dripped from his clenched fist. His eyes widened and he gripped onto his head, pain shooting through his body. He yelled out and attempted to pull away from the two, though it appeared as if he were being pulled back by some force. "Sakura, it's the diamond!" he told her in a pained voice, a small gleam coming from his closed hand once it was in the moonlight.

Sakura gasped, rushing to her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist to help pull him away from Natsumi. "I'm not going to let it have my baby!" she said, using all the strength she possessed in an attempt to help her husband.

Satomi blinked and walked over to the other diamond, taking it down from its platform. She walked over to Natsumi and looked over her dead eyes. With a silent move she faced her parents and the now bloody diamond. It slipped from Gaara's grasp, and a loud scream filled the atrium. It surged forward, until Satomi held up the diamond in her hand, causing the black one to halt in its advance, floating in the air before her.

Gaara and Sakura both stared in utter disbelief as the stone dropped into their five year old's hand and she turned around and held it out to Natsumi. "You can't be happy if you do that to her." She said softly. She placed the diamond around her neck and then touched her sister's forehead, seeming to wake her from her trance. She looked around and focused on Satomi, who still offered out the black stone.

The symbols disappeared from their foreheads slowly as Natsumi placed the chain around her neck, and felt the cold and wet stone touch her chest. She frowned and held her head, as if there was something tugging on her brain. She shook the feeling off and took a deep breath. "I feel better."

Sakura blinked, before releasing her husband and running back over to her youngest, hugging her close. "Oh, my baby, I was so worried." She said, before pulling away and looking her daughter over. "Are you sure you're alright? What happened?"

Natsumi blinked and looked up at her mother, almost glaring at her. "I told you what happened, but you never believed me."

"I know." Sakura said, looking remorseful. "I'm so sorry baby. I'll never doubt you again. I almost had a heart attack you worried me so." She brushed some of the little girl's hair from her face. "Will you forgive me?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I guess so…" she grumbled and then looked up and past her as Gaara approached them, staring at his open, bloody palm. "Are you okay Daddy?"Natsumi asked, her eyes filling with tears.

He looked down at her and nodded. "I'm fine sweetheart. Are you okay? I heard…I heard it say things to me in my mind."

Natsumi nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, patting his leg. "Don't worry. He promised me he would not talk so much."

Sakura stood and took her husband's hand in hers, placing her other one over it. They began to glow a soft green then, as Sakura used her healing knowledge to close up the wound. "So, now that we know our daughters are from the prophecy…what is supposed to happen?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know." Gaara admitted, not taking his eyes off the stone. "All it said to me was that I was the original carrier, until I was tainted. I don't know what the hell that means, but it wants her now. And her heart, or something. I'm not entirely sure."

"Strange." She looked back to her daughters. "Perhaps…we should ask the prophets and sightseers about this."

Gaara nodded. "I don't want anyone knowing of this yet. Alright?" he looked to his wife and then his daughters. "Understood?"

"Yes sir." The two girls said together.

"I'll take the girls back to bed." Sakura said, grabbing each of the twin's hands. "Are you going to come?" she asked him.

Gaara shook his head, looking down at his healed palm. He rubbed the soft skin with his thumb and frowned. "No…go without me." He told her. When he was alone, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves.

That hatred and fear. It all felt so raw. Even thinking of it now gave him goose bumps. How could his tiny child possibly bear all that with a smile when he, the strong goblin king, could barely hold onto his sanity for less than a minute? He felt cold and lifeless, nothing made sense, or seemed worth anything. It was like before he had Sakura, after his mother's death.

But even so, how could his sweet little girl stand all that alone? Gaara let out another breath and closed his hand, looking up at the moon. He would protect her, and keep her with Satomi, at least that diamond seemed to be good for something. He just hoped the black one would not drag Natsumi down with it into oblivion.


	23. Reclaiming the Heir

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

-Reclaiming of the Heir-

_**Five Years Later…**_

Itachi let out a sigh as he walked through the streets of the elf kingdom towards the palace. He could never live here. It was too…green. And alive. He hated living things. Especially bugs. Those things got everywhere.

He stopped walking suddenly as two small elfin kids ran by, watching them with a bored gaze. At least they were wearing shoes. He knew the kids at the fairy colony didn't wear shoes, preferring to be 'closer to the earth' that way. Ludicrous. That only made your feet extremely dirty, and increased your chances of becoming sick. He didn't care if fairies hardly ever got sick, it was still disgusting.

The only reason he was even coming all the way out here was to deliver some message from Gaara on the battle lines and whatnot. Not to mention they had all heard that the Elf King was married a while back, and that his wife had birthed a son shortly afterwards. So he wanted to check out the boy for himself, and see how his friend was doing.

Finally, he reached the palace, which was made of marble, trees, and other various plants. He entered, going straight to the throne room. There weren't any doors, the whole place being pretty open and inviting, so the head Uchiha just walked into the room, and almost chuckled at the sight before him.

There sat his oldest friend in his throne, looking every bit the lazy dolt he was, as he tossed a crystal up into the air and continued to catch it. "You know," Itachi began, ripping the redhead from his thoughts. "I expected a better welcome, after coming all this way to see your stupid face." he smirked, crossing his arms.

The king chuckled and stood languidly, "I prefer to give you evening benefits my friend."

"Ah, that would be better than fake attention from those idiots that work for you." Itachi said, his smirk still in place. "At least that way I get something good out of it."

"My thoughts exactly." Sasori returned the gesture and held his hand off, walking over towards the other archway in the room. Itachi followed after him and they stopped at the balcony, looking over a grove. "So, what brings you? I thought the war effort was a faring well."

"Many reasons." The ebony haired goblin said, taking in the scene as well. "One of which is to give you a letter from Gaara about the battlefront, and another to satiate my growing curiosity."

The redhead arched a curious brow, glancing back over to his friend. "And what curiosity would that be?"

Itachi met his curious gaze. "Figuring out who the hell caught your attention enough for you to marry them and have a child with." He said, giving his friend a knowing look. "Because obviously there was something special about them that benefits you for you to actually keep them around."

Something foreign flashed in the elf king's eyes, but they quickly returned to their normal arrogant luster. "I simply needed an heir. I mean for god's sake my brother has three. And she was very attractive, and performs well in my bed without whining when I want something fresh." He explained, a hint of strain in his voice.

"Hm." Was all the other man said, his dark eyes narrowing slightly, which meant that he wasn't fully convinced. Uchiha Itachi was no idiot, after all, and would not be convinced of his friend's words until meeting his queen and child himself.

"Well I will take the letter and you can head on back. I'm sure Gaara has need of you and there are things I must attend to in my own kingdom." Sasori spoke, moving away from the dark haired man and down one of the many intricate hallways.

A frown marred the other man's brow as he turned and followed the redhead. It seemed he would no longer be staying the night, which only caused his suspicions to grow. What was going on? Had something happened that the goblins had not been informed about? "Sasori, what are you not telling me?" he asked.

"Nothing." Sasori replied simply, his nerves beginning to creep in. "Just have to deal with the war is all. Getting tiresome."

"Uh huh." Itachi said as they turned the corner down another hall. "I would have thought the stress from the war would have gotten to you long before now, if even at all." He pointed out. "Given the amount of sex you have."

The redhead stopped and looked back at his friend. "What is it you want?"

Before Itachi could reply, a woman called out to them, or, to Sasori, rather. She was a very pretty elf, with long, straight black hair and deep green eyes. Itachi felt like he had seen her somewhere before, in the distant past, but at the moment he couldn't place it. Perhaps at one of the numerous political gatherings that had been held over the past years. "There you are." She said, stopping by the redhead's side and smiling at him. "I was looking for you."

"Ah." The king nodded and gave her a silencing look before shifting his gaze back to Itachi. "My queen, you remember _Uchiha_ Itachi." He said, glancing back at her. "My oldest friend."

Her eyes widened slightly, and her body stiffened. "Ah, nice to finally meet you." She said, holding her hand out to him in order to remain appearing courteous.

Itachi took her hand and kissed it, watching her closely. "The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness. I had wondered who would spark Sasori's interest enough to get him to wed. It is nice to know he didn't lie about your beauty."

"Thank you." She smiled, though it seemed to be almost forced. She pulled her hand from the ebony haired man's grasp and looked up at Sasori. "What I came to tell you can wait, I see the two of you are busy, and probably have things to discuss." She said, moving past them and walking off.

Sasori watched her leave before facing Itachi once more and holding his hand out for the letter. "There. I hope you've been sated. I will take the letter. I am busy though, sorry to seem to push you out."

"Sure you are." The Uchiha said, suspicion evident in his gaze as he turned to leave the way he had come. "I will figure out what's going on Sasori. I _always_ do." He said before walking away and turning the corner.

Sasori smirked, his usual cockiness returning. "Nothing to figure out my friend." He assured.

* * *

><p>Itachi made his way through the halls towards the front of the palace, going over everything that had happened in his head. There was definitely something up, something to do with the queen, based on her reaction upon learning his name. Though he still didn't fully understand why. Perhaps they had met before, and she was insulted that he didn't remember her. He didn't really care, women were fickle creatures anyways.<p>

He finally walked out of the palace, and had to stop short as a small blonde elf quickly ran past him. Children. Thank god he had never had any of his own. He took a few steps forward, distracted with his thoughts. So distracted was he, that he didn't notice the other child in pursuit of the blonde, and collided with the small boy. Itachi himself was simply jarred by the action, while the child was knocked back on his rear. "Watch where you're going." The little boy said, getting up and brushing his clothes off.

"Excuse me?" Itachi said, raising a brow as he looked down at a head of spiky black hair.

The boy looked up at him then, a glare on his perfect, all-too familiar features, making Itachi freeze. He looked exactly like his younger brother, Sasuke, had when he'd been a child, save for the green eyes. Eyes he had just seen in the form of the queen's.

"I said watch where you're going. You are ruining my training session. Father won't be happy if I don't hunt down my enemy and beat my record." The boy explained, before giving the elder an odd look.

"Father?" he asked, confused.

"The King."

Itachi blinked. "King…which would make you…"

"Prince Akito." He smiled and nodded, puffing up in pride at his heritage. Then his brow furrowed. "You're not from here." He stated.

"No, I am a goblin." The elder Uchiha said, seeming to snap from his thoughts. So _that's_ what was going on. Sasori probably thought he was so clever, too, to have orchestrated the entire thing. "I was just visiting. My name is Uchiha Itachi."

Understanding lit Akito's eyes. "Oh, you're the friend Father always speaks about. Nice to meet you." He frowned, seeming to finally take in the elder's appearance. "Are we related?" he asked, before shaking his head. "Nevermind, you're a goblin, and I'm an elf." He smiled slightly. Before anything more could be said the blonde from earlier returned.

"Akito you slow poke! Hurry up before I catch it first!" he shouted, his hazel eyes alight with childish delight.

Akito's eyes widened. "Dangit! I gotta go!" he shouted to Itachi, before running off with the blonde.

Itachi stared at the place where Akito, his _nephew_, had just been. He shook his head, before turning and heading back towards Silex Silicis, wanting to get there as soon as possible. It all made sense now. The queen was the woman who had spoken against Sasuke at the gathering a little over eleven years ago. He remembered because he's had to stop his sibling from attacking her. He knew that she and Sasuke had had a few little bouts of sex, but to get her pregnant? And instead of telling Sasuke, she had fled to Sasori, her king. He could see why she had done so, but for Sasori to manipulate the entire situation to his advantage…and not tell her that bad things would happen should her secret be discovered…that was pretty low, even for his best friend. Because now all that awaited the elf woman was death, at a goblin's hands.

"Sasori, what have you done?" he whispered to himself, exiting the elf kingdom.

* * *

><p>Itachi made it back to the kingdom just after dusk. He swiftly walked into the throne room, where his brother and Gaara were conversing over something or other. Not even waiting to announce himself, he stopped before the throne abruptly, his face a mask of seriousness.<p>

"You two," he said, getting the males' attention. "I must speak with you in private. Now." He ordered, turning and walking from the room, obviously headed to the king's study.

Sasuke and Gaara exchanged a look, before hastily following the elder male. For both knew that Itachi wouldn't behave this way unless it was something serious. And given the fact that he had returned so quickly from his visit to the elf kingdom, both men could only assume it was really bad.

They entered the study and Gaara shut the door behind him, locking it so no one could enter. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Oh something happened alright. Eleven years ago." Itachi said, turning around and facing them.

Sasuke frowned. "Brother, you're not making any sense."

The elder Uchiha met his gaze, before looking to the goblin king. "I met the queen and prince today."

Gaara arched what could be a brow and made a small nod. "Right. My nephew."

"No. _My_ nephew." Itachi said, confusing the two males even more. He sighed, before looking to his brother. "Do you remember that elf woman at the gathering? The one you slept with."

It took a few minutes, but eventually the young Uchiha nodded. "Yeah, I remember her. Why?"

"She's the queen." He said. "And her eleven year old son looks exactly like you."

The room was eerily silent then, and both Itachi and Gaara watched Sasuke, waiting for his reaction. "You're saying…" he trailed off, seeming dumbstruck.

"I'm saying that you got her pregnant, she ran off and asked Sasori what to do, and he convinced her to marry him. Your son thinks he's the prince for crying out loud, and that Sasori is his father."

Sasuke's eyes slowly began to turn red as Itachi continued to speak, and his face became more feral looking. "_WHAT?_" he shouted.

Gaara hissed, his own claws growing as he flexed them, his knuckles cracking. He turned away from them and grabbed the door, his claws digging into the metal. "Let's go." He seethed, throwing the door open, causing it to bang against the wall and dent the stone.

Sasuke turned and walked out with his friend, the elder Uchiha right behind them. "I'm going to fucking rip his head off." Sasuke seethed, his eyes now fully red, and his claws elongated. It appeared that out of the three, Itachi was the only one who wasn't completely flipping out.

"Itachi." Gaara said darkly, glancing back at the older man. "Please watch the girls."

"Do you want me to tell Sakura what's going on?" he asked.

The king nodded, snapping his fingers as they passed one of the archways, ordering his servants to get their supplies. "Tell the elders and the council of this. Inform Sakura, and make sure my girls are cared for. I want Naruto and Kiba at the gates in ten minutes ready to ride out. It will only be the four of us. You are in charge while I am away."

"Yes Majesty." Itachi nodded, turning and walking off.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "It's a good thing you're not fond of Sasori. Because I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"So long as you do not kill him." Gaara growled, taking his swords as the servants came up and gave them what they would need.

"Your Highness." they bowed to Gaara. "My Lord." They nodded to Sasuke. "Your horses are ready for departure."

"Good." Sasuke said, walking over and mounting his horse, as Gaara did the same. Just as ordered, Naruto and Kiba were waiting for them at the gates, and the four men rode off towards the elf kingdom without a second's pause.

The ride to Sasori's kingdom was a relatively short one, and made in silence. Itachi had given Naruto and Kiba the basic details of what was going on, and so both knew not to speak and ask questions along the way. Especially given the fact that neither Sasuke nor Gaara had visibly appeared to have calmed any during the ride.

They entered the elfin lands swiftly, not stopping their galloping horses until they reached the palace. Sasuke dismounted, and didn't even wait for the others as he entered the palace, heading straight for the throne room. Gaara was close behind him, and Naruto and Kiba hurried after the two, appearing wary of their appearance.

Goblins were strong, and also the most irrational of the creatures. Not to mention the most vicious. Sasuke marched right into the throne room, and his gaze darkened when he saw Sasori's back turned to him, since he was talking to none other than his queen. He smirked evilly at the frightened look on the elfin woman's face, but it was too late for her to warn the elder redhead. Reaching out, Sasuke grabbed Sasori's shoulder, letting his claws dig in painfully, before turning him around and punching him right in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Get up you fucking asshole." He seethed.

Sasori looked up at the Uchiha, holding his now wounded shoulder. "Or what?" he smirked, not even looking flustered. Before Sasuke could get his clawed fingers on the king once more, Gaara's arm shot out and held the infuriated man back.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you've done you selfish, arrogant bastard." Gaara demanded.

"I raised a fine boy is what I did."

"Give him to me!" Sasuke growled, only becoming more savage.

Kiba and Naruto stood on either side of the two, both not looking happy in the least, resting their hands on their hilts. The elf woman ran over then and crouched next to her husband. "Sasori, are you alright?" she asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You bitch!" he yelled, causing her head to whip to him and a look of alarm to come to her face as Sasuke strained against Gaara's arm. "Where the hell is my son?" Instead of answering, she moved even closer to Sasori, and didn't even answer him.

Gaara pushed Sasuke back and walked forward, blocking their line of vision. "Where is the boy you _stole_." He ordered. Sasori smirked and slowly got up, meeting his brother's gaze.

"Don't be so upset brother. You should have been alarmed the moment you heard I had wed."

"And you should have informed us the minute you knew about the child." Sasuke said, moving and standing next to Gaara, appearing to have regained a bit of control over himself. Then his gaze shifted to the elf queen, who had stood and had positioned herself behind Sasori, as if he would protect her. "I will ask again, woman, _where_ is my son."

She frowned. "You can't have him."

"The hell I can't have him! He's _mine_!" Sasuke yelled. "How dare you even let him be tainted by that bastard!" he gestured to Sasori.

Suddenly they heard the sound of running feet, and everyone's gaze shifted to the back entryway to the throne room. A little boy entered then, and there was no mistaking that this was Sasuke's child. "Mother! Father!" he cried out, running up to the elf royals and stopping in front of them. He quickly turned to face the goblins, standing in a defensive position as he took in the situation. "Don't touch my family." He said, glaring at the goblins despite the fear he was feeling. This only caused Sasuke's glare to harden.

"Please let me kill someone." Sasuke said lowly, glancing sideways to his king.

"Stand down Sasuke. You will have your blood that is to be given for the time stolen." Gaara told him, stepping forward and looking over the boy. "You." He said. "What is your name."

"Akasuna no Akito." The young boy declared, meeting the goblin king's gaze and not lessening his glare in an attempt to appear more intimidating. "Crown Prince of the elves."

"No."

Akito's brow furrowed. "What?"

"You are not the crown prince of the Elves. You are from an elite line of goblins, whose line is on par with the royal family's. My brother lied to you." The king said, not easing up in his tone. He gestured over with a nod to Sasuke. "This is your father. And I am your king." He lifted his gaze and met the woman's, his gaze shifting into a threatening glare.

Akito stood straight, and then his dark green gaze shifted to Sasuke, looking him over. This man was his real father? It couldn't be. But…they did look a lot alike, and it would explain why he had thought the long haired man from earlier was related to him. There were times when he doubted his lineage, only because he didn't have a single feature from the elf king. Doubt crept onto his face, and he frowned.

Gaara lifted his gaze and met the woman's, his eyes shifting into a threatening glare. "How dare you steal a son of Silex Silicis." He said venomously, looking to his brother. "You know the consequences of this."

Sasori simply shrugged, looking uninterested in the matter. "Can't blame a man for trying. Why should you get all the half breeds?"

Gaara hissed at him, baring the fangs that had formed from his teeth. He walked over the woman, pushing Akito aside, since he had made a futile attempt to protect his mother from the king. He took hold of her arm and began to drag her off.

"No! Mother!" Akito yelled, beginning to run towards them. Sasuke came forward and grabbed the boy, holding him still.

"You do not want to see her last moments." The elder Uchiha said, his glare still on Sasori. "Were you not the Elf King, I would have killed you by now." He said, his claws having already begun to recede a bit, since he didn't want them to harm his son.

The redhead simply smirked. "But I am. And nothing will fully undo what has been done. Your son is an elf."

"Your Highness." Kiba spoke up, glaring at the king, his own eyes becoming more animalistic. "I suggest you leave…_now_. Unless you want anything further to happen. We are taking our blood back, and Gaara will only be more infuriated should you still be standing here."

"Not to mention if I have to look at your face a moment longer I will rip your heart out with my bare hand." Sasuke growled, showing his elongated fangs. Akito just stood there, his eyes wide as he stared at the last place he had seen his mother, his ears trying to pick up on the sound of her voice.

Sasori glared at them finally, all humor gone from his expression. "You have what you came for. Get out of my palace." He snapped. It was then that they saw Gaara come back from the hall, blood covering his fingers as he cleaned them with a torn piece of white fabric. He stopped beside his brother and looked at him, hatred the only thing visible in his jade depths.

"You knew what would have become of her and you still did it."

"Because I didn't care about her." Sasori said simply, watching his brother closely. "Now get out."

They both sneered, ferocity showing on their similar façades. "I will be back to discuss this with you further."

"Whatever." Sasori yawned, turning and walking away from them. Gaara growled lowly, before continuing past the three knights and the boy.

"Let us leave."

Akito's shocked eyes slanted into a glare, the green beginning to twist into red as he was consumed with hatred for the man who had killed his mother. He broke from Sasuke's grasp and ran at Gaara, letting out an enraged yell. He raised a hand to strike the goblin king from behind, not even noticing the way his fingernails had grown into claws.

Gaara glanced back, not even turning his body to see the boy. He moved swiftly, turning only on his waist and grabbing Akito's wrist, twisting the joint and forcing him forward and onto his knees before the great goblin king. "Don't ever attempt an attack on your master again. Or you will regret it." he said darkly, not letting up on his hold as the boy let out a small cry of pain from the strain on his wrist. Gaara shoved him forward carelessly, causing him to hit the floor. "Let's go." He ordered once more, stepping over Akito and continuing towards the exit.

Sasuke walked forward and stopped next to Akito. "Get up." He ordered, bending over and gripped the back of Akito's shirt, pulling him up from the ground so that he was standing. Then he let go and moved forward and following after Gaara.

Akito lifted his head to glare at the back of his alleged father. He stood slowly, his red glare still in place as he turned and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he realized that the elf king had left them, and instantly turned back to their normal green luster. Apparently he was supposed to go with these men, and wasn't really being taken.

With a frown etched into his features, he faced forward once more and slowly followed behind the goblins, away from the only home he'd ever known. His mother was dead, and the man whom he'd thought was his father hadn't even cared about her. He didn't even care about _him_. And he'd been calling this man his father for his entire life? Why? Why had they both lied to him and made him believe in this sham of a life?

He didn't really want to leave his home, but he supposed it would be good to go with the goblins. After all, he wasn't wanted here, and wasn't really an elf. He wasn't really a goblin for that matter either, he was both. And he needed to learn how to be both. His gaze shot to the redhead then, the one who had called himself his master. He had no master. He may not be a prince any longer, but nobody ruled over him. As of this night, he no longer had a king that he followed.

They left the palace and climbed onto their horses, Akito having to sit in front of Sasuke on his. By now he had fully calmed down, to the point where he almost seemed lifeless, as if he were just going through the motions. And so, without a second look back, they turned and began to gallop in the direction of Silex Silicis.

* * *

><p>Wide, curious hazel eyes watched as the goblins left on their swift horses, taking the boy's only friend with them. He had seen everything that had happened in the throne room, but had decided to stay hidden, thinking that it would be best if he didn't come out. The blonde sighed, coming out of his hiding spot and wondering what was to become of him now.<p>

About two years ago he had been taken in by the elf queen, since his grandfather, his only remaining family, had died. And now that the queen was dead, he knew he would just be left on his own, because the redheaded king didn't give a damn about anybody but himself. Everybody could see it, though Akito had disillusioned himself into thinking otherwise.

And so, knowing he would have been kicked out of the palace anyways, he put his tracking skills to use, and trailed after the goblins. His friend needed him right now, and there was no way he was going to stay behind when there were new places he could explore, and new adventures to be had.

Kyo smirked, already beginning to imagine what the wonderful kingdom of Silex Silicis looked like.


	24. Chance Occurrence

**The Goblin King **

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

-Chance Occurrence-

Gaara sat on his throne, staring down the two boys who were before him. His gaze shifted to the blonde, who looked scared for his life, since he was being watched by Kiba, who was standing close behind him. On their return home, they had noticed that someone was following them. Upon catching the perpetrator, they found out it was a child, close to Akito's age. He was blonde, and clearly an elf, with hazel eyes. After explaining why he had followed them, he'd been told to return back to the elf kingdom. But when Akito finally spoke and demanded he be allowed to stay, Gaara didn't really have the heart to say no.

As much as it was law what he had done, he had killed the young Uchiha's mother and simply left her there. So he allowed the boy to have his friend stay. "What's your name again?" the king asked, looking him over once more.

"Kyo, Your Highness." He almost stuttered out.

"Ah." Gaara nodded. "Fine Kyo. You may stay here. Kiba and his betrothed Ino have agreed to watch over you. Should you need anything, feel free to ask them."

The blonde elf bowed. "Thank you." Akito glanced at his friend, thinly veiled disgust in his eyes at the action, for he refused to bow to this man.

"Alright." The redhead snapped and looked over as a dark haired man, whose hair was pulled up in a spiky pony tail, came out and stopped at the foot of the platform. "This is Shikamaru, he is my strategist and will inform you of the things we do not allow here. And you two are to follow the rules. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kyo nodded. Akito chose to remain silent, simply glancing to the newly introduced goblin before looking back at Gaara.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and let out a sigh before beginning to speak. "You are not allowed in the throne room unless summoned by His Highness or Her Majesty, who is currently bedridden with a cold." He said clearly. "Be respectful when speaking and when spoken too. Treat the servants well and do not mock them. Never go into the forbidden chambers. And most importantly, stay off the fifth floor of the palace, it is forbidden as well. Your rooms are on the fourth, so there is no need to go beyond that point."

"You are not allowed to leave the city unaccompanied, though you may explore to your heart's content. If you are hungry, simply ask a servant. Other than that, you can pretty much do whatever you want since you are an Uchiha. Though, you will be expected to undergo training in the future to learn how to fight." The man paused and thought for a moment. "I know I am forgetting something…" he tapped his foot. "Ah, right." he glanced back at his lord, who looked extremely bored. "You must never shoot spit balls from any of the balconies. It is extremely disgusting and difficult to clean up. So, any questions?"

"Can we drop things from the balconies and watch them splatter on the ground?" the blonde elf asked, seeming excited just by the idea. Akito merely rolled his eyes before looking off, seeming uninterested in the conversation.

"No."

Kyo huffed, but perked up quickly. "What about art? I mean, this place seems a _little_ dull, can I paint stuff to put up? Or sculptures, I'm teaching myself how to do those."

"So long as it doesn't suck." Gaara replied listlessly, not even paying the two boys any mind.

"Awesome." The blonde smiled happily.

"Now get out."

Not needing any more prompting than that, Akito turned and left the throne room, glad to be able to finally leave the goblin king's presence. Kyo followed after him, chattering aimlessly about the many artworks he was going to make, and pointing out where he was going to put them. The young Uchiha didn't even pay hardly any attention to his friend, simply picking up his pace in an attempt to ditch him.

He didn't care about decorating this stupid place. He didn't care about this place at all. Right now, all he wanted to do was be alone. Glancing back, he noticed that the blonde boy was preoccupied with an odd statue that had been placed in a corner, and so Akito silently picked up his pace and broke into a run, leaving him behind. He didn't really know where he was going, and he didn't really care.

Eventually, he came upon a set of large, cast-iron doors with glass in between the metal. Pushing them opened, a large, beautiful garden was revealed to the ebony haired boy. Well, it seemed this place wasn't so bad. At least it had some green. He walked into the garden, headed straight for the maze made out of bushes. Nobody would find him in there, and that way he could be left alone.

He entered the miniature labyrinth, not really caring that he didn't know the way. The odd thing was though, was that he somehow knew which way to go, based on simple indications. They weren't visible to his keen eyes, but it was as if he felt where he needed to go. And so, following his instincts, he eventually made it to the center, where a small pond was located, surrounded by many beautiful flowers. He ignored all of this, and walked over to the edge of the pond, sitting next to it and staring into the clear liquid at his reflection, as if this would give him the answers about who he really was, and what his purpose in life was to be now.

He heard soft giggling and looked up, trying to find the source of the sound. "Hi." A soft and amazingly sweet voice said. "Who are you?" Akito got up and searched around the area, but saw no one. His eyes drifted up to one of the nearby trees, and he saw two of the most enchanting creature's he'd ever laid eyes on.

The pink haired girl that had spoken jumped from the tree branch she was on and floated gracefully to the ground, allowing her bare feet to touch the lush grass. She had short pink hair that framed her perfect face, and wide jade eyes. She was dressed simply yet elegantly in a white dress that stopped at her knees in the front and cascaded around her legs and stopped at her ankles in the back. She walked over to him and smiled, the beautiful, shimmering green wings on her back fluttering excitedly.

The other girl, who was almost a mirror image of the first, dropped down as well. The only difference between the two was this one had much longer hair, down to her waist, that fell over her shoulders in waves. Her expression was more of curiosity than the bliss of the first, but both had a glow about them. "Are you sad?" she asked, seeming a bit more subdued.

Akito simply frowned in confusion. What were fairies doing in a horrible place like the goblin kingdom? "Who are you?" he asked, completely disregarding both of their previous questions.

The girl with short hair beamed, moving closer to him and taking his hand in her own. "My name is Natsumi! And this is my sister, Satomi." She said looking back at the longer haired twin.

"Hello." She waved timidly.

He looked at the both of them, before letting his gaze fall back on the girl holding his hand. "I'm Aka-" he froze and his eyes widened slightly when he realized he had almost given them his fake name. He would have to be sure that he didn't slip up like this again. "My name is Uchiha Akito." He said, recovering from his blunder.

Natsumi's smile seemed to brighten, "You're an Uchiha? I didn't know Master Sasuke had any kids!" she looked over him and then blushed a dark red. "You're really, really cute."

Satomi laughed and smiled as well, the first one since the stranger had arrived in their garden. Akito actually felt a small blush come to his face at her words. "Um…thanks…" he said, glancing at Satomi as if he thought she would help him out. He didn't really know how to act around girls, for he'd never really paid them any mind in his days at the elf kingdom.

"Will you play with us?" Natsumi asked, drawing his attention back to her. "We never get to meet new people so this is very exciting."

The longer haired twin nodded, lacing her fingers together, looking almost eager. He blinked. "I don't…really know how to play…_normal_ games." He admitted softly, for once feeling embarrassed with the amount of time he spent training. For some reason he felt the strong urge to please both of these girls, especially Natsumi. He wanted to be able to make them smile. They both had really pretty smiles.

"Neither do we." Satomi said.

Natsumi nodded, "We don't get to play with anyone but each other. So you could make up a game and we could all play!" She cheered, keeping her hold on his hand and dragging him closer to her sister. "You could guess which one of us is older!" She stood on her tip toes by her sister, already laughing.

Satomi just stared at her sister and then back at Akito. "That's not a very interesting game Natty."

"Besides, you're the younger one." The young Uchiha pointed out. "There we go, game over." He smirked slightly.

The younger twin's jaw dropped and she covered her cheeks with both her hands, "How could you tell!"

"I can't, it was just a guess." He shrugged. "But now I know, so I still win." He snickered.

Natsumi gasped and went wide eyed as her sister broke out into laughter, actually holding her sides in attempts to control herself. "That's cheating!" the girl pointed accusingly at him, fuming with what seemed like anger for her.

"Is not." He said, a smile on his face. "You never made any rules, you just told me to guess. And I did." He leaned closer to her. "You're just being a sore loser." He stuck his tongue out at her, this being the first time in his life he felt like he could really be himself. This wasn't a competition, and he didn't have to prove himself to anybody. It was amazing.

"Well I _like_ being a sore loser." She stuck her tongue out at him as well. "Cheater." She snickered, clearly only teasing him now.

Satomi smiled, covering her mouth with her fingertips to stop from chuckling. "I thought it was funny." She interjected softly. "Almost as funny as this will be." She ran forward and shoved her sister, making her stumble into Akito, their bodies colliding together as well as their lips.

The pink haired girl blinked, staring wide eyed into shocked green depths as the kiss didn't end. Both their faces began to turn an unhealthy shade of red, until finally they pulled away as if they'd been burned. Satomi's laughter only grew the darker her sister turned. "Ah!" Natsumi covered her face in attempts to hide the blush and her wings moved and she took off into the air disappearing from sight.

Akito blinked, the blush on his cheeks still there. He reached up and touched his lips, which were still tingling. It had been…interesting, to say the least, and he wondered if Natsumi thought so too. Speaking of the little fairy, he looked around and saw that she was still gone. He looked over at Satomi then. "What did you do that for?" he asked. "Now she's gone." He said softly, part of him wanting her to come back.

"Isn't that what people who like each other want to do anyways?" she shrugged, seeming pleased with herself.

His brow furrowed. "I never said that I liked her. Like _that_." He said, crossing his arms. There was no way that he could like Natsumi that way. For one, they had just met, and second…well…he would think of a second reason eventually. "It's not possible."

Satomi smiled and shrugged. "I'm part fairy so I can sense these things. Plus, I'm special." She said, pointing to the massive diamond hanging around her neck on a white gold chain. Now that he thought about it, Natsumi had one almost exactly alike it on her own neck, only it was black. "I can sense things even deeper than ones conscious knows."

He stared at the gem around her neck before looking into her eyes, some of her other words beginning to register. "What do you mean by part fairy?" he asked somewhat hesitantly. "I thought you were a full one."

She held in a small giggle and placed her finger to her lips before lifting off the ground. "You should find my sister and tell her to go back to her room before we get in trouble for leaving again." She waved before flying up above the palace and over the cliff.

Akito sighed. "How am I supposed to find her?" he asked himself, turning and heading back into the maze. If they weren't supposed to be out of their rooms, then most likely she would still be outside, because her chances of being caught were less.

Instead of walking to the other side, he decided to wander around the maze, and see if there was anything else inside it that he could discover. If Natsumi got caught, it was her own problem. She wasn't his responsibility just because she had been the recipient of his first kiss. Nope. Not at all. But…if that was so, then why did he find himself hoping he would find her every time he turned a corner?

Sighing to himself once more as he rounded a corner, he stopped short seeing Natsumi sitting on the grass the middle of a small alcove. Well, he supposed this was just a sign of how lucky he was, not that he had purposefully been trying to find her. "Natsumi?" he said, walking forward and sitting next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"N-nothing!" she jumbled out, turning a bit from him, so her back was to him slightly, attempting to use her wings to hid her still blood red face.

He frowned. "Um…I'm sorry…" he said, not knowing if that was what he was supposed to say in this situation or not. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry!" she burst out with a loud sob. "I didn't mean too! You must think I'm some kind of crazy who steals people's kisses!"

He blinked, a small smile coming to his face at what she thought that he'd thought about her. Suddenly he leaned forward even more, moving so that his face was in front of hers. He reached up and grabbed her hand, removing it from her face before pressing his lips against hers in a quick kiss. He pulled away then, blushing once more. "There, now I stole a kiss from you, so we're even." He smiled slightly, praying that she wasn't mad at him for what he had done. He was just trying to loosen things up after all.

Natsumi stared at him, wide eyed, her grip on his hand tightening so they were still holding hands. She smiled slightly, still looking majorly embarrassed. "Okay." She nodded, her smile only growing as did the tint from pink to red on her cheeks.

His smile grew. "You know, I'm glad I met you." He confided.

"Me too. Maybe we can play sometime soon? I might get in trouble if I'm found out here when I should be up in my room." She sighed, looking down. "I've gotten to roam around cause he was gone off somewhere."

His smile fell off of his face as his body slowly began to fill with dread. He...as in her father? Satomi's words came back to him, saying that she wasn't a full-fledged fairy. "He…who?" he asked softly.

Natsumi smiled, meeting his emerald depths with her own jade. "My dad. He's the king. Red hair, kinda messy, really tall." She gestured with her hands, reaching in the air. "We have the same eyes." she pointed to her own and laughed until she saw his face. "Is something wrong?"

Akito himself looked horror-stricken, and backed away from her as much as he was able. Her father was the goblin king? That terrible monster that had destroyed his life in one night and killed his mother with no remorse? But how? How could someone like _that_, have such nice daughters? Suddenly he began to debate on whether or not he should tell her, because it might upset her.

"It's nothing." He said, trying to play it off.

She frowned and looked down, trying not to cry. "You're lying…" she looked off, subconsciously lifting her hand and holding it over her heart as if the organ was causing her physical pain. "I have to go…" she stood easily with the help of her fluttering wings and lifted from the ground before her tears could fall from her eyes. And then she was gone, just like before.

He stared at the spot where she had been, his entire body filled with confusion. Why was she so upset that he hadn't told her? It's not like she could just expect him to open up to someone that they had just met. That was stupid. A scowl came to his face then. But he'd made her upset. He hadn't meant too, but now he couldn't even tell her he was sorry, or figure out what to do in order to make it better.

He sat there for a while, trying to think of what to do. He didn't even know the first place to look in order to find her. She was a princess after all, and so it wasn't like he'd be able to just ask anyone where her room was. A thought hit him then.

Her room must be on the forbidden floor, the one right above where his room was located. That was a start, he thought, standing and heading out of the maze. First things first, he needed to figure out which room was hers.


	25. Forbidden Floor

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

-Forbidden Floor-

Akito walked around the palace the next day, exploring the area and trying to memorize it so that he would know his way around. His mind was filled with thoughts on his encounter with Natsumi and Satomi, and he still hadn't figured out how he was going to find their room. He knew it was on the fifth floor, that much was certain, but there could be any number of rooms on the fifth floor, and he didn't want to just barge into the wrong one, or get caught. Because if their room was on the fifth floor, then so was the king and queen's. And he definitely didn't want to see that man if he could help it.

As he rounded a corner, he was brought from his thoughts by someone gripping his shoulders and shaking him. "Akito!" Kyo cried, frowning at the ebony haired boy. "How could you just leave me? Where have you been?"

"Get off me you moron." He sighed, pushing the blonde away from him. "I was outside in the garden, and then I went back to my room for the rest of the day."

"They have a garden?" the elf asked, perking up at the news. "Really?"

"Yup." Then a thought hit the young Uchiha, and he smiled slyly. "Hey Kyo…do you wonder what's on the fifth floor?" he asked.

Kyo blinked. "Well, yeah, but it's forbidden. We aren't supposed to go there, or we'll get in trouble. And I don't want the king to yell at me. He's kinda scary." He whispered, shrinking back a bit.

Akito rolled his eyes. "Please. The princesses are on the fifth floor."

"Princesses?" the other boy asked, his eyes widening in awe. "Are they pretty? Princesses are always pretty in the stories."

"Yes, they are both pretty." He nodded. "And nice. I met them when I was out in the garden. But they aren't allowed outside, so they had to go. And I want to see them again." He confided, not letting it be known that in reality he only really wanted to see Natsumi. He did need to apologize to her, after all.

Kyo seemed to absorb this information and think about it. "So…do you know how we're going to get up there and find their room?"

"Actually, I'm not sure." Akito admitted. "I figured we could sneak up there and snoop around a bit."

The blonde elf frowned at this. "Nah, we'd probably get caught that way…I know!" he pointed a finger in the air, smiling brightly at his idea. "I know somebody who can get us up there, and who knows where their room is!" he declared, running off down the hall.

Akito ran after him, confused. "Who? Who do you know that will help us, and won't tell on us?"

"His name is Haru." Kyo said. "I met him yesterday while you were gone. He's the son of the people that volunteered to watch over me. He knows so much useless and yet useful information it's scary." He told him. Akito's brow furrowed at this, doubtful of his friend's claim. There was just no way that someone as young as this…Haru…was could know so much stuff. Unless he was super smart or something. But that wasn't likely.

They continued to run through the hallways of the third floor, going up the stairs to the floor that their rooms were on. Kyo led the way to where he was staying, going past his room to the one next to it. "This is his room." He said, pointing out the obvious. He pushed open the heavy wooden door, a bright smile on his face. "Haru! I found Akito!" he announced, walking into the room with the Uchiha right behind him.

A brunette boy was sitting on his balcony, surveying the town below. He glanced back, his wide, sapphire blue eyes sparkling with hidden secrets. The new face caused him to smile and jump down to the floor. "Hey there!" he said, running up to the two and offering out his hand to the dark haired boy. "The name's Haru." He grinned.

"Akito." The ebony haired boy said, shaking his hand. Then he raised a brow. "So…Kyo tells me that you know lots of stuff, but I don't believe him."

Kyo gasped. "Akito, you never doubt the words of Haru. The stuff he knows is amazing!" he said.

"Well," Haru looked off, rubbing his finger beneath his nose. "I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm pretty darn knowledgeable."

"Prove it." Akito said, crossing his arms challengingly.

"Uh ok." Haru rolled his eyes. "But you have to ask me something first genius."

Akito didn't even seem fazed. "What, you're not knowledgeable enough to just tell me something that nobody else would know?" he raised a brow. Then he was hit on the back of the head by the blonde elf, causing him to rub the sore spot as he glared at the other boy.

"Quit being mean because you think you're the smartest one in the room." Kyo berated, before smiling over at the brunette. "Well, how about this. Who did Akito meet yesterday, and where was he when it happened?" he asked, clasping his hands behind his back and leaning forward. This was a perfect question, because Akito had just told him about it a few minutes ago, and he bet that he was the only one the Uchiha had told.

"I'm not going to be nice and answer questions for some jerk that comes in here like some pompous ass." Haru said sharply, all previous friendliness gone. "So go on and leave." He shooed them away. "I have important training to do later, and I don't follow orders from the arrogant Uchiha, nonetheless their new brat."

Akito glared off to the side. Kyo nudged him with his elbow then, and he turned his glare to the blonde. Seeing his friend's look, he sighed, the frown falling off his face as he looked at the brunette. "Sorry." He muttered. "Habit." He needed to remember that he wasn't a prince of the elves anymore, he was more common. People wouldn't treat him as such, and he would have to earn their respect. Just like any normal person. "Will you…please…help me?" he asked, all arrogance gone from his façade.

"Sure thing friend!" Haru smiled brightly, wrapping an arm around the other boy's shoulder. "Now you want to know about the princesses, am I right?"

The Uchiha's eyes widened, and he stiffened from the contact. How did he know? Maybe Kyo was right, and Haru did know a bunch of stuff. Kyo just laughed, seeing his friend's discomfort. "Yeah, he met them yesterday and wants to sneak into their room." He supplied.

"I just want to see them again." Akito defended, grabbing hold of Haru's hand and unwinding his arm from his shoulders. "And I don't want to get caught while doing so."

"Why do you want to see the little princess again?" the brunette asked curiously, his eyes locking with Akito's, knowing the other male caught on to his use of singularity.

"I…made her upset, and I want to apologize." He said, frowning at the memory.

Kyo was practically bouncing off the walls in his excitement. "Can we go see them Haru? Can we, can we, can we? Please! I heard they were pretty!" he smiled brightly as he swayed back and forth. "I like pretty things."

"They're very pretty, maybe even more so than the Queen herself, and that woman is gorgeous!" he laughed, walking ahead of the two. He paused and then ran back to the balcony, staring at the sky and judging the time. "Alright. His Highness and the prince should be in their afternoon training session now. Her Majesty is still ill, so that's the only thing I foresee going wrong. But she usually stays in her room, she's a delicate creature." He explained, leading them out of his room and down the hall to what seemed like a dead end.

Akito frowned. "If she's so delicate, then why did he marry her?" he asked curiously.

"Because she's pretty!" the blonde boy exclaimed. "Every queen is pretty, just like princesses." He nodded knowledgeably. "And I bet they're in love too. Yup."

"Oh they are." Haru nodded. "The king is very coarse and harsh, except when his queen is around. And besides, that's just how it is. Men are supposed to protect the women they love. I heard the story, she was a prisoner and stayed with him and they slowly fell in love with one another." He explained, holding his hand out and pressing it against one of the insignia drawn on the wall.

The symbol began to glow, and then the wall pushed back and slid into the other side, showing a secret passage. Both boys stared in awe, before following the brunette into the cavern. "That's a lovely story." Kyo said.

"Well not every marriage is like that." Akito muttered, looking around the tunnel they were going through.

"I didn't say marriage." Haru corrected. "I said love. Sasori doesn't know how to love anyone but himself." He said harshly, holding out his hand to silence them all as he stopped at the end and slid open the other door. He glanced around and smiled, heading out into the upper hall. "We're in the clear."

They followed after him, remaining silent so that they wouldn't get caught. "So how come the princesses aren't allowed to leave their room?" Kyo asked. "Is that a normal thing, or is the king just really protective?"

"He's very protective." Haru clarified, heading down the hall. He pointed to the end, which had a set of massive double doors. "That is the King and Queen's room." He explained and then pointed to one to the left of it. "That's Toshiro's, and the two on the right are the twins. But they are probably in this one." He walked to the doors beside Toshiro's room. "This is their playroom."

"Awesome!" Kyo smiled, running forward and bursting into the middle of the room. "Hello princesses!" he said, holding his arms up in the air dramatically.

The two pink haired girls looked over from their building project, as they had been making a city out of blocks. "Who are you?" they asked together, one looking more curious than the other, who looked annoyed.

The blonde ignored the question, simply running up to the twin with the longer hair. He leaned really close to her, not ashamed in the least that he was invading her space. "Princess, my name is Kyo, and may I just say, you are exquisite." He told her, a look of awe on his face. "By far the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my entire life."

Akito hit his forehead with his palm. "Idiot." He muttered, following him inside. "Kyo, you're going to freak her out." He said, before his dark gaze moved over to Natsumi.

"Um thanks." Satomi blinked, leaning back a bit, her soft green wings twitching slightly with her discomfort.

Natsumi smiled at the two, her reaction quite the opposite from what she felt radiating off her twin. Kyo continued to smile at the pink haired girl. He reached out and took one of her hands gently, kneeling before her. "Will you marry me?" he asked, his hazel eyes full of hope. "I promise to be the best husband ever."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the scene his friend was making, glancing back to see that Haru had closed the door and joined them. Both boys then looked back at the princesses, mostly just waiting to see what Satomi's answer would be to the blonde's question.

"My father said there is none who is good enough to wed me." She said simply, pulling her hand from his and looking beside her to her sister. "So many people in here will cause a ruckus."

Natsumi nodded and looked back up at Kyo. "What is it that you want?" she asked, her gaze darting to the side to see the other two, her smile falling when she saw Akito.

Haru hurried ahead and kneeled beside Kyo. "Hello your highnesses! Long time no see! I see your wings are as beautiful as ever!"

"Hello Haru," they said together, both lighting up at the familiar face.

Akito walked over and stopped in front of Natsumi, getting down on the floor next to her. "Can I…can I talk to you?" he asked softly, hesitantly reaching out and hooking two of his fingers with her own, not sure if she would welcome his touch or not.

She looked up at him, the two not saying anything until she nodded and stood with his assistance. "I'll be right back." She told her sister, before walking out with Akito. They didn't stop in the hall, but continued into the room across from the playroom. Natsumi shut the door behind them and looked around at her room. "Ok…?"

"I'm sorry." He said, before he lost his nerve. "I didn't mean to upset you yesterday, I really didn't. I just…" he looked down. "I didn't want to talk about why I was upset."

"Then why didn't you just say so…instead of lying to me?" she asked, just looking curious.

The young Uchiha shrugged, before looking up at her. "I don't usually tell people about how I'm feeling." He told her, a sad glint coming to his eyes. "And nobody has ever really asked me before…except my mother."

Natsumi smiled up at him, reaching up with both her hands and cupping his face in her small palms. "Well, you can tell me anything. I want to be there for you always. I really like you, and I think we could be the best of friends."

Akito smiled slightly, reaching up and placing his hands over hers. "I would like that." He said. "Kyo's the only friend I've ever had, so it will be nice, to be friends with a girl."

She giggled, nodding. "We can all be friends. Besides, when I'm with you my insides thrum. It's weird, but nice. I don't know, it's weird." She shrugged and then froze when she heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Natsumi's eyes widened and she looked back at the door, "It's my dad! Hide!" she released his face and took his hand, dragging him over to her bed and pushing him down. "Hide there." She pointed and then ran over to her chair and sat down, picking up a large and colorful book.

Akito did as he was told, quickly ducking behind her bed. He schooled his expression and slowed his breathing, pretending that he was stalking prey in the woods. This way it would be as if he were never even here, and his chances of getting caught were a lot less. The door opened then and Gaara walked in, followed by a red haired boy.

"Hello my sweet little princess." He said, much to Akito's surprise. He sounded nothing like the heartless king he had first encountered.

"Hi daddy!" Natsumi beamed, getting out from her chair and running over to hug him around the waist. "How are you today?"

"I am fine little one, where is your sister? Don't you two usually play around this time?" Gaara asked curiously.

She nodded. "We do, but I wanted to read my new book you got for me, so she's in the playroom. Were you checking on mommy?"

He nodded and pat his youngest's head. "I was. Toshiro and I just finished our training for the afternoon, and I wanted to make sure she was alright."

"Just give her lots of love and I'm sure she'll feel much better!" Natsumi laughed, throwing her hands wide.

Toshiro nodded, "That's what I said Natty. She just misses him is all." The boy said, sounding light and happy. "But I have to bathe now, so I'll see you later." He waved and left the room. Gaara nodded and leaned over to kiss his daughter's head.

"I will go check on your mother, stay safe my sweet one." He said, before leaving the room to go see to his wife.

When he was sure the coast was clear, Akito sat up and looked at Natsumi over the bed. "Why would your mother be sick if she only missed your father?" he asked.

The girl looked back at her hidden treasure and smiled. "Because my mother is a fairy, and they are soul mates."

"I don't understand." He admitted, getting up from his spot and walking over to her. "I don't really know a lot about fairies…so you'll have to explain."

"Oh right." she blushed, holding her hands over her cheeks in attempts to hide the redness there. "Well you see, fairies get these bonds with the one they love that are so strong it affects our health. Because once you are soul mates with someone, only that one person can make you truly happy. It can happen with anyone, but when it happens with a fairy it is much more severe." Natsumi explained, looking off dreamily. "Since fairies are more in tune with nature and emotions than others, when they are away from their established soul mate, they become sick and weak because their light has left."

Akito absorbed all of this information, his brow furrowing. "So…since your father was gone for a few days, your mother got a cold?" he asked, remembering what that Shikamaru guy had said. "How long will it take for her to get better?"

"Not too long, depending on what they do…" she trailed off, turning a darker red.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"W-well…" she stuttered, covering her face completely. "It they do what married people do in the bedroom it won't take long at all."

The young Uchiha's eyes widened in understanding, and a small blush came to his face. He knew what sex was, it was hard not too when you grew up in a palace where multiple women visited the king's chambers every week. He remembered the day he had asked his mother about it, and she had simply said that the elf king did that because he had a really healthy libido, and that she needed a break from him sometimes. He didn't fully understand then, and he still didn't get it, but he did know what they were doing. "Oh."

"Yeah…" she nodded.

Akito looked around, not really sure what to do now. "So…should I leave before your father comes back?" he asked reluctantly. "I don't want you to get in trouble, and I'm sure Satomi is tired of Kyo's direct attention and fawning."

This seemed to make the girl frown and look off. "I guess you could leave…"

"Well I don't want to." He assured her, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "I'd stay in here all day if I could...but if I get caught, I won't be able to sneak back up here to see you."

Her shimmering wings slumped a bit, showing her depression at the thought of once more being alone. "You're right." she sighed.

Not liking her saddened demeanor, he brought her closer and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, being careful of her wings. "Don't worry Natsumi, I promise to come back and see you." He said, burying his face in her hair.

She gripped onto him and nodded, nuzzling into his embrace. "Okay. Come back soon."

"I will." He said softly. He stood there like that for a while, not wanting to leave her arms. Eventually he pulled away, knowing that if he stayed any longer he raised their chances of getting caught. An idea came to him, and he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Until next time, princess." He smiled, bowing to her in the regal fashion in which he had been taught.

This action caused the blush to return to her face and she curtsied for him, giving him a smile. "Of course my brave knight, until the next time."

His smile widened, and before she could see the blush that was trying to come to his face, he turned and left her room quietly. Then he dashed across the hall and into the playroom, seeing that Kyo was still sitting on the floor with Satomi, talking incessantly, while Haru was staring at the pink haired girl's wings, watching them flutter and move. He rolled his eyes and walked over to them. "Come on guys, we need to head out. The king has already returned from training Toshiro." He told them.

"But I don't want to leave my beautiful Satomi!" Kyo said, sounding as if such an action would kill him. "She's so radiant, I thrive on her presence."

"It's okay Kyo. If you don't leave soon and my father finds you, then you will get in a lot of trouble and I won't ever get to see you again." She explained, trying to reason with him as she pat his leg.

He blinked. "You're right." he nodded, before smiling once more. "You are so smart Satomi. I promise I'll come back and see you soon." He said, raising her hand and kissing it before standing.

"Alright…" she said softly, pulling her hand back, though it was clear the action had made her nervous and embarrassed.

Akito walked over to Haru and grabbed his shoulder. "Come on Haru, we gotta go." He said, tugging on the brunette lightly in order to snap him from his trance.

"But…but!" he looked back at the wings and smiled. "You have beautiful wings princess! See you later!" he called.

"Bye." She waved.

They all left then, hurrying down the hall and back to the secret passage. "Did you stare at her wings the whole time?"

"He talked every once in a while." Kyo said. "But pretty much yeah, he did." He looked at the brunette then. "Why did you stare at Satomi's wings the whole time?"

"Because they're beautiful!" Haru exclaimed.

"Well yeah," Akito said, "but you don't have to stare at them like a freak."

The brunette scoffed and stopped once they were back in the tunnel. "Please, you don't understand what it's like to be a fairy without any wings."

Akito blinked at this news. "You're a fairy?" the Uchiha asked.

"Yeah, his mom Ino is a fairy. She has pretty yellow wings." Kyo smiled.

Haru nodded, an annoyed look plastered on his face. "Yeah, but I was born without wings."

The Uchiha just shook his head, deciding not to say anything. In his mind, a boy would just look weird with wings, unless they were a full on fairy male. But he didn't say this, because he didn't feel like dealing with the repercussions that he was sure to receive. They exited the passage then, back on the floor to their rooms. "Well thanks for showing us the way." Akito said, never one to be completely ungrateful.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Haru." Kyo smiled. "I am so happy to know that they are as pretty as Akito said they were, if not even more beautiful." A determined look came to his face then. "I will just have to convince Satomi's dad that I am good enough to marry her someday."

"Good luck with that." Haru huffed, glaring off, now in a sour mood. "King Gaara isn't one to be so easily convinced. The princesses are his precious little gifts, no one is allowed to lay eyes on them without his permission, so count yourselves lucky." He said, going back over to his room. "Oh and unfortunately Kyo, you can't use the secret passage by yourself."

The blonde blinked, the smile fading off his face. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because you're not a goblin."

He sighed. "Dang it." then he perked up. "I'll just go with Akito or you then!" he smiled. "And if not, I will find my own way."

Akito saw Haru open his mouth to say otherwise, but the Uchiha held up his hand. "Just give him this." He said. "So long as he thinks he can find another way, he'll be happy. And that's a lot better than his depression, trust me."

The brunette nodded and gave them a small wave. "Well alright then, see you guys later at dinner." He said before disappearing behind his door.

Akito and Kyo went to their own rooms then, each wanting to do their own thing. In his room, Akito sighed. It wasn't like it wasn't a nice room or anything, it was just so…stony. But he knew he would be able to get used to it faster, now that he could visit Natsumi whenever he wanted. She made life seem brighter in this desolate place.

It wasn't long after he had returned to his room that there was a knock on the door. He called for the person to enter, and was surprised to see one of the lesser goblins come into his room. "Little Uchiha." The goblin nodded. "Grum came to tell you that Master Uchiha and Second Uchiha want to see you. Grum came to lead way." He told him.

The ebony haired boy sighed. Why was this goblin so weird? Why couldn't he just call him by his name, instead of making up little nicknames? "Okay." He said simply, following as the little goblin hobbled his way along the halls.

They went down to the first floor, and then into a hallway that Akito had never noticed before. When they stopped, it was at a room that looked like a formal sitting room, where meetings took place. In the room, standing in front of the fireplace, were his father and the man he had met in the elf kingdom, whom he had learned was his uncle. Standing a bit off to the side were the other two goblins that had accompanied the king in his abduction, the blonde man with the whiskers, and Haru's father. In front of the blonde man was a little girl. She had long, straight black hair, and eyes the same pale blue as her wings.

"Master Uchiha, Second Uchiha, Grum brought Little Uchiha just like you requested." The goblin announced.

"Thank you Grum." Itachi said. "You may leave now." He instructed, waiting until the servant left before turning his dark gaze to his nephew. "Akito, as you may already know, this is Kiba, and Naruto." He said, gesturing to the other two men. "And this is Minako, Naruto's daughter."

Akito looked at the girl, who gave him a small smile. His gaze went back to his father. "I'm not marrying her, if that's what this is about." He said, having used what little clues he had gathered on his own. He knew a setup when he saw one.

Sasuke smirked. "That is not why you are here. So you have no need to worry." He told him.

The young Uchiha felt relieved at the news, but was still wary of the entire thing, since he couldn't think of a reason as to why he would be introduced to this girl if he was not to marry her when they were older. Sasuke stepped forward then. "Akito, for centuries the Uchiha line has been the chosen protectors of the heirs to the throne." He began. "Itachi used to watch over Kankuro, Gaara's older brother, but when he died his job changed to that of being more like an advisor, and general of the army. I protect Gaara, and have sworn my life to him. You, the only Uchiha heir, will become the protector of Toshiro, the crown prince."

Akito's gaze narrowed. So this was to be his purpose, to protect some goody-two-shoes prince, who would probably just treat him like crap. He bet the boy was even as crude as his father. "Then why is she here?" he asked, talking about Minako.

"Minako is to become queen when Toshiro assumes the throne." Itachi said. "So you will also need to protect her, though Toshiro is your sole focus. A new queen can always be found, a new king cannot. And since Toshiro is the only son of Gaara, his life is twice as important as Minako's."

He looked over at the girl once more, wanting to see what her reaction was to these words. But she didn't seem insulted or sad. Instead she was smiling, as if she was agreeing with his uncle's words. The door to the room opened then, and Grum entered. "Presenting his Royal Highness, Crown Prince Toshiro." He said, attempting to bow gracefully. Then he stepped to the side, and in walked a boy with hair as red as the king's, and eyes that were of a dark jade.

Toshiro smiled at the group and continued in, looking refreshed from the bath he had just taken. He stopped in front of his elders and bowed to all four of them. "Hello sires, good day to you."

Akito's eyes widened at the redhead's manners. Perhaps he was wrong about the prince after all. But he didn't say anything, instead choosing to stand there and watch. "Your Highness." All of the men said, bowing as well. Minako's smile brightened considerably at Toshiro's entrance.

"Hello Toshiro." She said softly, curtsying and bowing her head. She straightened then, her smile still present.

"Hey Minako." He returned the gesture. "As lovely as ever I see." He said before turning to Akito. "You must be Akito. I heard a lot about you from my father…and other sources." He said, though there was nothing menacing about his tone. "They speak highly of you. I've been aching to make your acquaintance."

Akito bowed, knowing that it was expected of him. "It is nice to meet you." He said politely.

"Grum, you are dismissed." Sasuke said, watching as the little goblin left the room, closing the door behind him. Then he looked at the two boys and stepped forward. "Toshiro, Akito is going to become your knight, just like I am with your father. He will go with you into training, and look after your wellbeing, as well as Minako's." he told him. "But his sole job is to protect you, do you understand?"

"Of course Master Sasuke." Toshiro replied, nodding his head and returning his dark gaze to the other boy. "I'm very happy to meet you, I think we can become good friends, just like our fathers."

"I hope so, since we're stuck with each other." The young Uchiha smirked, making it obvious that his comment was made in jest. This wouldn't be too bad, having to protect this boy. He seemed nice, and wasn't at all like the king, a fact for which Akito was extremely grateful.

Toshiro grinned, running one of his hands through his hair, "I'll try to make your job as easy as possible. And maybe I can protect you too!"

Before Akito could reply, Itachi spoke up. "Akito, you have been brought here not only to learn of your job, but to bind yourself to oath and swear to protect the royal line for the rest of your life." He said. "I would like to commence with that as soon as possible, if the two of you don't mind. You can become better acquainted later."

Both boys nodded, turning to face the two elder Uchihas, and then the 'ceremony' commenced. "Place you right hand over your heart, and your left in the air, and repeat after me." Sasuke said. "I, Uchiha Akito, do solemnly swear, and bind myself to oath,"

Akito did as he was told. "I, Uchiha Akito, do solemnly swear, and bind myself to oath,"

The elder Uchiha continued. "To be a good knight, and strong in battle,"

"To be a good knight and strong in battle," he repeated.

"And to protect the royal line at all costs, never leaving my master to save my own life." Sasuke finished.

The ebony haired boy thought about this one. He didn't want to bind himself to oath to protect Toshiro, he wanted to protect Natsumi. But, he was only swearing to protect the royal line, so it could technically be anyone that was in the royal family that he was swearing to protect and make his master. Successfully hiding his smirk, he finished the oath, knowing that Natsumi would be the only one he served. He was her knight, after all, and nobody else's. "And to protect the royal line, never leaving my master to save my own life."

"Excellent." Itachi said. "You are all dismissed now, for we all have some important things to discuss regarding your training. Do not be late for dinner." He instructed.

"Yes Master Itachi!" Minako smiled, seeming to become even more cheerful now that things weren't so formal. She ran forward, her wings fluttering a bit and grabbed both boys' hands. "Come on!" she giggled, leading them from the room.

Once they were out in the hall she released their hands, and faced them. "It really is nice to meet you Akito. I wanted to meet you yesterday, but my mommy made me go to my lessons instead." She pouted slightly.

"Um…that's okay." Akito blinked. He decided then and there, that fairy girls were just odd. Even Satomi and Natsumi acted strangely. But maybe it was just because they had grown up in such a strange place.

Toshiro just smiled and took Minako's hand, pulling her closer and kissing her cheek. "Don't work too hard Mina. I know you'll do wonderful when you're my queen."

She turned an almost unhealthy shade of red, and her wings twitched to show her embarrassment. "I know Shiro, but the sooner I learn, the sooner I'm finished." She smiled. "And then we can spend more time together."

"Wait, so, you guys aren't upset that you're betrothed?" Akito asked, his brow furrowing slightly. If he were the one being forced to marry someone, he wouldn't be happy. "You're actually happy about it?"

"Why not?" Toshiro blinked. "I've known Minako since she was born. And I want to protect her just as much as I want to protect my sisters. I wouldn't want to marry anyone else, even if I had a choice. Mina and I are soul mates." The prince said simply, his bliss radiating from him.

The ebony haired boy raised a brow. "You are?"

Minako nodded. "Uh huh! That's why we were picked for each other. Shiro knew it when I was just a baby, and told everyone so." She said proudly. "And Shiro is really smart about those things."

The young Uchiha just stared at them. It was odd, the two seemed to be glowing simply from the fact that they were in one another's presence. He wondered what that felt like, and couldn't help but compare it to how he felt when he was around Natsumi. Because for some reason he felt at peace when he was with her. "Okay, I get it now. Na…I mean, Haru told me about the whole soul mate thing that fairies have." He said. "So I guess it makes sense."

The redhead smiled at him. "It's really great. There's nothing else like it. And when you know, you know. Well I don't know about other people, but for fairies we know. My father had some trouble with the effects, but I'm sure when you encounter your soul mate, should you ever, you will feel it."

"What are the effects for a goblin?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know," Toshiro shrugged. "I'm only part. All I know is that I'm very happy when she's around me. But you're half elf, so it might be different."

"Hm." Akito looked off, deep in thought.

Minako looked between the two, feeling like there was something she was missing out on. But she knew that if it were important, Toshiro would tell her. "I just get lonely when I don't get to see him." she said. "We usually get to hang out for a little bit every day, but that will change when Shiro goes off for training. I'm not too worried though, because it will just make the times we do get to see each other more special." She smiled up at the redhead, a small blush on her face.

"Of course. And I will write and visit as much as I can." He told her, his hold on her hand tightening slightly. "Want to go to the garden?"

"I would love too!" she said, before looking back to Akito. "It was nice to meet you Akito. Maybe I'll see you around when you aren't busy training."

"Maybe." He said, a small smile coming to his face. "It was nice to meet both of you, actually."

Toshiro nodded and waved before leaving with Minako to go find the garden. Left alone once more, he sighed as he turned and headed back up towards his room, thinking about the day's events. He was now Natsumi's knight, and nobody could make him be otherwise. He would go away for this extensive training and learn how to fight the way the goblins did. And when he returned, he would be strong enough to protect her. He smirked. He may be a goblin, but he was as clever as an elf.


	26. Longing

**The Goblin King **

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

-Longing-

_**Two Years Later…**_

Natsumi stared out one of the windows, sitting on the sill and resting her back against the side of the wall. She was twelve now, and things in the kingdom seemed to be uneventful. It had been almost two years since her brother and the other noble goblins had set out to begin their training to become warriors. She sighed, running one of her hands through her pink hair.

She was dressed in a flowing dress, with a sheer layer over the top. It tied around her neck and stopped just below her knees, allowing for her to frolic about in the garden should she choose. She missed Akito terribly. She missed her brother. She missed them all, but mostly those two. In the past two years, her brother had sent a few letters to her, her sister, and Minako. Even Kyo sent Satomi letters of longing, which the elder twin secretly kept.

The pink haired princess lowered her gaze, frowning at the emptiness she felt. She had received nothing from Akito, no one had. Her brother had mentioned that he was training very hard and that sometimes didn't find time to eat, so she tried to allow herself to be put at ease with how busy he was.

Her aura seemed to perk up when she heard one of the arrival horns. She glanced out the window and saw a few persons below, mounted on horses. Hope filled her. Had they come back for a small break from their vigorous training? The princess got down from the sill and grabbed her dress, beginning to run down the hall.

If she could finally see Akito once more after all this time, her heart might just explode. Wanting to get their faster, her shimmering green wings began to flutter. They lifted her from the ground, allowing her to speed down the hall till she reached the massive corridor with the stairs. She dropped down to the first level and hovered a bit, before taking off to the front. She slowed when she saw the doors open and then Kyo's friendly face. "Kyo!" Natsumi exclaimed, her hope rising. If he was here Akito had to be.

Natsumi ran forward and hugged the blonde, smiling brightly. "I've missed you Kyo!"

"Hey Natsumi!" Kyo smiled, returning her embrace. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too! Have you come back for a breather? You've been off at training for almost two years." Then she looked past him, in search of a certain dark haired boy. "Did anyone else come with you?"

He shook his head, his expression falling a bit, since he knew who she was looking for. "No." He said. "Since my training isn't as dire as the other's, I was allowed to have a small vacation."

Natsumi's face fell. "Oh…well…do you have a letter or something?" she wondered, trying to keep her light demeanor.

"I do, actually." He said, reaching into his shirt and pulling out a folded sheet of paper that was sealed with wax. "For you." He held it out to her.

Her smile returned and she began to fumble with the paper, ripping it open and skipping the contents. Her expression fell right off her face when she saw her brother's signature at the bottom. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to receive a letter from him, but it just wasn't Akito. "Um…Kyo, did Akito give you anything?"

"No, I'm sorry Natsumi." He lamented, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Try not to be too upset. He's…changed…since we left to begin our training. I don't know…he's more withdrawn."

She gripped the letter tightly in her fist and nodded, though she said nothing more. Her wings drooped to their previous depression as she turned around and headed back up the steps she had skipped on her way down. Once she reached the top, Satomi came out from the side, seeing her sister and her frown.

"Natsumi what's wrong?" she asked, closing the book she had been reading and focusing on her sister.

"Nothing." She barely got out before they both heard a loud yell.

"Satomi!" Kyo exclaimed.

The elder twin looked over to the source. Her hair was in two thick, long braids that went over her shoulders. Her dress was similar to Natsumi's, only it was strapless. "Kyo?" she blinked, a smile unknowingly making its way to her face.

The blonde elf ran over to her, lithely bounding up the stairs. When he was in front of her, he enveloped her in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground and turning around in a circle. "My dearest princess!" he smiled, setting her back down, though he kept his hands on her shoulders. "You have grown even more beautiful than I ever imagined you would. I am indeed a lucky man to be allowed to see such perfection."

Satomi almost laughed, though she covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers. "You've gotten really tall, and you look so much stronger." She said, admiring his arms, since they were showing in his sleeveless attire.

Natsumi glared at the two, turning her back to them as she took off, unable to bear such pleasantries anymore. Kyo watched her go, his brow furrowing. "She's really upset about Akito." He told Satomi, looking back at her. "I don't know what his deal is, all he ever does is train, eat, and sleep, and sometimes he just trains for days on end!" he said, throwing his arms open for emphasis.

"Well at least he's dedicated to getting better." Satomi pointed out, sighing. "Though it seemed for the six months he spent here before going off to train, he was always with Natsumi."

"Oh he thinks about her all the time, so it's not as if he no longer cares for her." He said, taking hold of Satomi's hand and beginning to walk with her through the palace. "I missed you so much." He smiled. "Did you get all of my letters? I'll try to send one more often if you like."

"I got them." She nodded. "And you don't have to, the quantity I get now is quite enough." She smiled, though she tried to hide it as quick as it had come.

Kyo blinked, stopping in his tracks, and causing Satomi to stop with him. "Hey," he reached out with his free hand and gripped her chin gently between his thumb and pointer finger. He turned her face towards him. "Please don't hide your smiles from me Satomi. I don't get to see such a beautiful thing when I'm out training, and I do love it when you smile." He said, cupping her cheek and giving her a tender look.

She simply laughed. "Well then make my brother smile for you. My mother says we have the same one."

He pouted, sticking out his lower lip. "It's not the same. Yours is the best out of all of them, because it's from you."

"That's silly, how can mine be the best if it's the same?" she asked.

Kyo smiled. "Because, you're the most beautiful, most enchanting girl in the entire world, that's why. And I just love it when I'm the one who makes you smile." He leaned down and nuzzled the side of her neck, causing her to giggle, since she wasn't used to such actions. Someone cleared their throat then, and the two froze. Keeping his face close to Satomi's neck, Kyo turned his head and felt his heart stop when he saw that it was none other than the goblin king himself.

The blonde straightened immediately, but kept his hold on the pink haired fairy's hand. "Uh, good day sir." He greeted, bowing. "I just returned from training. For a short break." He said, for some reason feeling like he needed to explain his presence to the redhead.

"Uh huh." The elder said, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Boy, just what do you think you're doing. I thought I had a talk with you about being too affectionate."

"I'm sorry sir." Kyo said. "But I haven't seen Satomi in two years. I'm sure, if our positions were reversed and it were you and the queen, you would be much more affectionate upon your return than I am being at the moment." He said bravely, trying to control his heart rate. "But I promise to try and better control myself from this point forward."

The king's glare intensified, if possible, "Kyo, get over here now."

The elf actually gulped, but with Satomi there beside him, he had the courage to release her and walk forward. He kept his head high and his shoulders back, wanting to look much more fearless than he was feeling. "Yes sir?" he asked, once he was before the redhead.

"Talk to me like that one more time and you will never lay your hands upon her ever again, do you hear me?" Gaara asked, leaning so close that Kyo could feel the animosity radiating from him.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." The blonde nodded apologetically. "Um, may I continue to walk with Satomi?" he asked. "That is, if she wants to." He said, though he didn't even look back to see what her reaction was. He was too afraid to turn his back on the angry goblin, and for a good reason.

"Just watch it." the king warned once more, before walking off, since he was on his way to the throne room.

Satomi tried not to laugh, since watching the whole ordeal had been hilarious. "Aw, Kyo. Did you pee your pants?"

He turned and looked back at her, appearing wounded. "Satomi, I would never demean myself like that in front of you!" he said, walking back over to her. "I will just wait until you're gone, and _then_ pee my pants." He smiled, taking her hand once more and resuming their walk.

"Freak." She snickered.

"But I'm your freak." He said, kissing her cheek. He knew that he had promised to be better, but he just couldn't help himself. Being without her had been like living without water. Satomi gave him a small smile that once again faltered.

"Why don't you go put your things in your room and I'll meet you in the garden, okay?" she said, not giving him any room for debate, since she pulled away from him and already started down the hall towards their massive greenery.

"Okay…" Kyo said softly, watching her walk away with a confused look on his face. Why wouldn't she smile for him?

He turned and headed up to his room, that same puzzled expression in place the entire way. Once he had all of his things put back in his old room, he ran down to the garden, eager to see Satomi once more. He was only allowed to stay for a few days, and he wanted to make them last. Reaching the cast iron doors, he pushed them open and looked around. "Satomi?" he called, spotting her waiting for him by a bed of sunflowers. He smiled and went over to her. "I don't know if you know this, but this lighting," he held up his hands and framed her face with them, "makes you look angelic." He told her, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Um…thanks?" she said, feeling a bit awkward. As much as a princess as she was, it was odd to have someone complimenting her all the time.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her hand and beginning to walk around the garden. "So, tell me about what you've been doing while I was gone. I want to know everything. Has your mom already started teaching you how to heal and stuff?" he asked, looking down at her.

Satomi nodded, pulling him into the hedge maze which he loathed so much. "Yes, Natsumi and I have undergone training to be healers. I really like it. I think Natsumi is just antsy and jittery because all she can think about is Akito. But he never sends her letters or anything, and he doesn't reply to the ones she sends to him. I mean, does he even read them?" she asked, coming to a small opening in the shrubbery and sitting on a bench that was surrounded by yellow roses.

He sat next to her. "Oh he reads them." He told her. "He like, has all of them memorized. But, he's different from when we first went out there to train." He admitted. "He keeps to himself most of the time, and really only talks if we all take an effort to get him to. It's like, without Natsumi…he's reverted back into himself, the way he was when we first came to Silex Silicis. I'm going with Toshiro's theory that they're soul mates." He nodded. "Just like we are." He smiled widely.

The words made a huge blush spread across her cheeks, which she tried to force back down. "Well if that's so, he's a sick and twisted half breed." She sighed. "I don't know if it'll happen with Natsumi, but my mother began to wilt when she was away from my father for just a little over a month."

"If that happens, I want you to write me immediately." Kyo said seriously. "And I'll have Akito back here faster than I can get a smile to come to my face." he told her, doing that very act. "I don't think he really takes a lot of purchase in the whole soul mate thing, either that or it just isn't hitting home. He can be pretty stupid when it comes to important things."

"Well he is a man." Satomi sighed, smoothing her dress out over her legs. "So how long will you be here?"

His face fell. "I'm only allowed to stay for three days, and this counts as one of them." He sighed, reaching out and brushing some of her bangs from her face, stroking her cheek in the process. "But I wanted to see you, so I took what they gave me."

This made her smile, until she forced it back down into her normal façade. "I'm glad. I've missed you so much. This place seems so desolate with you all gone." The princess sighed, reaching up and touching the large diamond that hung around her neck.

The blonde scooted closer to her, so that their thighs were touching, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry that you're stuck here." He said, rubbing her arm in a soothing manner. "Is…is my absence going to cause you to wilt?" he asked. "Because if it does, I swear I'll fight my way back to you if I have to." He said earnestly.

Satomi laughed, not attempting to stop herself this time. "No, no. There is no need to worry about that. I am part goblin and elf as well, I am much more durable than a mere fairy. So long as you do what you are doing, I will be okay by myself." She assured, resting her hand on his thigh. "I'm glad you came to visit, and if you can again, it will make me very happy. But I don't want you to worry about me."

"I always worry about my princess." He said tenderly, nuzzling her cheek. "And I promise to come and see you whenever I can, for as long as I can, as often as I can."

She smiled, returning the affection and then lifting her hand and cupping his cheek. She tilted his head slightly, just enough to press her lips against his in a soft kiss. Kyo smiled against her lips, reaching up with his free hand and gently stroking her cheek as he kissed her in return. When they parted, both had blushes on their faces. "Satomi…I…" he faltered slightly, before smiling. "You're amazing." He sighed.

"Thanks…" Satomi trailed off. "You're pretty amazing too…I mean, for an elf." She smirked.

Kyo laughed. "Well I try." He said. "I have to be the best I can so that your dad thinks that I'm good enough to marry you someday." He said, laying his forehead against hers and looking into her beautiful hade eyes.

"I think he already does."

This knowledge made his smile widen. "Then I have to make sure his mind never changes. Because as you get older, you're going to become a beautiful woman that lots of guys are gonna want to marry. So I have to stay ahead of the competition." He kissed the tip of her nose lightly.

The princess giggled, moving closer to him, her wings fluttering from the sheer excitement of their proximity. From above, on one of the balconies, Natsumi watched the two, a grimace set on her face. She walked away from the sight, feeling disgusted, though she didn't fully understand why. She should be happy for her sister. It was a dream to find your soul mate and be able to be with them as intimately as that.

She walked down the halls, lifting her hand and gripping the black diamond that was thrumming at her throat. The princess closed her eyes and tried not to listen to the voice that was constantly whispering things to her. She breathed out and stopped when she was in front of the old sacred room that now housed nothing.

Natsumi glared at the doors and then held the stone in her hand. "That's a lie…" she whispered harshly, closing her eyes and focusing all her mental energy on blocking out the noise. "He would never do that…" she assured herself before sinking to her knees. "He will come back soon…"

But little did the young princess know, that soon would never come.


	27. Return

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

-Return-

_**Five Years Later…**_

As the ebony haired man passed through the elf and fairy colonies and rode towards the gates of Silex Silicis, he felt a glimmer of happiness for the first time in seven years. He wouldn't say that he was finally home, but he was finally where Natsumi was, and that was good enough for him. Riding to the left of him on a white stallion, was Toshiro, and behind them were Kyo and Haru, each on brown horses. Akito himself was on a black stallion, one that he had been given shortly after arriving at the training grounds in the mountains. Out of all of them, Akito was by far the most excited to return to the castle. He hadn't seen it since the day he'd left, having not had the time to come and visit.

They entered the city then, and many of the goblin common folk came out to watch them ride by, waving and cheering to them. Well, mostly they were only cheering for Toshiro, since he was their prince, but the acts alone still brought smiles to everyone's faces. Everyone except Akito's, that is.

Seeing his friend's never changing serious expression, Toshiro laughed. "Akito," he said, moving his horse over and nudging the Uchiha with his elbow. "You should lighten up. Aren't you happy that you get to see Natsumi again?" he asked, raising a brow.

Akito looked at the redhead. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy. I just don't smile like an idiot in order to express it." He said, the corner of his mouth tilting up.

Kyo puffed up at that statement. "Well excuse me for being excited to see my radiant beauty, my flower, my life force, my-"

"Please shut up." The Uchiha grumbled, glaring back at the blonde.

The prince smirked at the two, facing forward once more and looking up at his home. He had missed it terribly. He missed his family and his beloved betrothed, but his training was over and now he would be able to stay until the battlefield called for him. "I'm ready to be home, and I am definitely ready to see Minako." He told them all.

Finally the group came up to the gates that sealed off the palace to the commoners. With loud trumpets sounding, they opened and revealed the white stone courtyard that was filled with most of the inhabitants of the castle, cheering at the return of their prince and their knights of honor.

Haru beamed, "What a welcome! This is magnificent!" he cheered.

At the front of the palace was the queen, ready to welcome her son home. She was still as radiant as ever, her crown adorning her head. Beside her were Satomi and Minako, both dressed more formally than any of the men had ever seen. And they looked extremely different, especially to Toshiro and Akito, because they had been away the longest, without any returns.

The redhead's smile brightened at the sight of his bride. She had certainly filled out since he had last seen her as a young teenager. Her straight ebony hair fell to her waist, and her bangs fell off to the side. She was taller, as everyone grows as they age, but the biggest change in her appearance were the two plump mounds where her flat chest used to be. Her dress was light blue and was held up by two straps, scooping down in the front, as well as in the back so that her wings had complete freedom. It formed to her torso, until it flowed loosely to the ground. The top had a design of swirls sewn into it with silver string, the pattern even going onto the straps of her dress.

Kyo wasn't even registering what was going on around him. His gaze was glued to Satomi, who had become even more than the woman of his dreams. The eldest princess was slender, but strong looking. Her shoulders were bare, since her white dress cut across her bust, and the sleeves draped around her shoulders. The back was open, like most fairy dresses, and the top was tight around her. The rest fell loosely around her, a layer of sheer tied around her waist and cascading down the dress. Her long pink hair was done up in a thick braid and hung over her shoulder. There was a diamond tiara sitting atop her head, glistening in the sunlight.

Taking in the scene, Akito felt something clench in his gut. Natsumi wasn't there. He couldn't see her at all. He even scanned the balconies and sidelines, and didn't see a sign of her. But why wouldn't she come to greet him? Did she not care about him at all? Was that why she had stopped writing to him?

The group stopped at the bottom of the steps and dismounted their horses. They all started to ascend the stairs towards the women. Toshiro smirked and glanced at Akito. "Three," he began.

"Two." Akito's lips quirked in a small smile.

Haru snickered. "One.

"SATOMI!" Kyo shouted happily, using his long legs to climb the stairs faster than the others. When he reached her, he enveloped her in a strong hug, lifting her off the ground a bit. "I missed you." He said as he sat her back down and nuzzled her.

The woman blinked as she stared up at the blonde, her face an unhealthy shade of red. She looked around, because a lot of the crowd looked shocked, mostly because they knew it was against the laws to touch the queen or the princesses unless you had special permission. They knew the elf had received the blessing for the princess, but the sight was still scandalous. "Hello Kyo." Satomi replied softly, looking up into his shining hazel eyes.

"My angel, my love." He cooed, framing her blushing face in his hands and pressing his forehead against hers. "I was away from you for too long." He said, kissing her forehead.

Satomi allowed a small smile to come to her face as she leaned into his hold, relishing in the touch she had been so long without. Toshiro laughed and shook his head, heading up the steps and stopping before his mother. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Mother, I have missed you so." He said and then glanced at Minako. "And I have missed you too my sweet Mina."

Minako smiled softly, the fluttering of her wings being the only sign of her true excitement for his arrival. "Shiro." She said. "I am so happy that you've returned safely."

"We all are." Sakura said. "Now, how long are you going to keep me waiting for my hug?" she asked, raising a delicate brow, the corner of her lip quirking up in humor. "Or are have you grown too much to show affection in front of others."

"Well mother I am the new king to be." he replied smugly, taking his mother in a tight embrace, though being mindful of her wings. He pulled away then and took a hold of Minako's hand, bringing her closer and placing a sweet kiss on her temple.

Toshiro looked around then, frowning. "Where is Natsumi?"

"Not here." Akito said darkly, walking past everyone and to the doors of the castle.

Satomi watched Akito pass, her gaze turning into a small glare. "Don't act so high and mighty Knight Uchiha." She said harshly, keeping a tight hold on Kyo. "Someone such as you does not deserve to harbor anger. You caused my sister to wilt."

The ebony haired man stopped then and looked back at her. "If she had wilted, then why didn't she tell me?" he asked. "Why did she stop writing?"

"Maybe because she thought you no longer gave a damn about her." Kyo said, laying his head on Satomi's shoulder. "I mean, you never wrote her, nor sent a letter with me or Haru when we came back to visit. What else was she to think?"

Akito glared. "That I was busy, learning how to fight so that I could be strong enough." He said, entering the palace before anyone could say anything more to increase his anger.

Toshiro sighed and left the group to follow his best friend. "Akito." He called, running to catch up with him. "I'm sure if you just go and find her everything will be as it should."

"If she wanted to see me, she would have come to greet us all at the gates." He said, continuing to walk. "Why wouldn't she tell me she was wilting? I would have come back then. I would have stayed until she was better. I would have taken care of her." he turned and began to ascend the stairs towards the upper floors, intent on going to his room.

"She isn't just a fairy Akito. She's a goblin as well, maybe she didn't show any physical signs of wilting." Toshiro threw out there, following after him. "Even I don't understand your reclusion from her."

"I couldn't stop training." Akito said. "I had to become stronger, become the warrior I was expected to be. Not only that, but…if I had seen her, I would never have left her. I couldn't say goodbye to her once more, not for an undefined period of time. And I didn't want to put her through that again. I thought that by staying away…it would be easier. Not only on her, but on myself."

The redhead shrugged. "Maybe it was, you can't change time. So just go and suck it up." Then he smirked. "After all, isn't a knight supposed to go and save the princess?"

The Uchiha blinked. "Well-"

"Toshiro, Akito." A voice called. The two looked up and saw Sasuke standing there, his hands clasped behind his back. "Put your things in your rooms, suit up, and go down to the training fields. Your king wishes to see how you have progressed." He instructed.

Akito bowed stiffly, his previous conversation with the redhead forgotten. "Yes Father."

The prince nodded and headed off towards the steps, wanting to get ready as quickly as he could. He hadn't seen his father in almost a year now, and he was aching to prove that he was worthy to be the successor. Akito did the same, quickly putting on his armor and going down to the training grounds.

When he reached the area, he saw that Kyo and Haru were already there, dressed in their armor. Toshiro arrived just moments after he did, and the four stood there in attention, waiting for the moment that the goblin king would arrive and commence their sparring. The arena they were in was shaped as an oval, with raised walls and columns to hold the spectators. Already the stands were filled with the higher goblins, elves, and fairies, though most of the fairies were the males of the colonies.

Then a loud gong sounded and one of the gates lifted. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Itachi came out and took their places behind the students. Another horn went off and up above the arena, in a boxed-off balcony from the rest, was where the king emerged. His usual expression was on his façade as he was joined by his wife. Satomi walked up as well, with Minako beside her.

And then another woman joined them on the balcony. Her hair was the same pastel pink of the queen, though it was cut short and framed her face perfectly. A diamond tiara was perched on her head, sparkling as she came into the light. She was wearing a black dress with dark rhinestones covering the straps that fastened around her neck. The front cut down in an extremely low V, revealing a fair amount of her cleavage, and around her neck still hung the massive black diamond.

Akito's eyes widened slightly as he took in her form. She was beautiful, so much more than the young girl she had been when they'd departed. He regretted instantly not coming to visit her during his time away, since he missed getting to watch her become a woman, but at the same time, knew that the sight of her would not have had the effect on him that it was currently having. For she took his breath away.

Natsumi walked to the balcony and looked down at the four, her expression never changing. It was blank, almost uncaring for the ones who had returned. They all sat together then, Gaara in his royal throne with Sakura to his right and Natsumi on his left. Satomi was beside her mother, and Minako was on the other side of the elder princess.

Itachi walked forward then and bowed. "Your Majesty," he said, projecting his voice so that everyone could hear him. "After many years of training, I present to you three new knights to join the ranks of your army, and your heir, Toshiro, Crown Prince of Silex Silicis." He said, gesturing to the four men behind him. He allowed a moment for the crowd to cheer, before speaking up once more. "First off up to prove their worth, are the Prince himself, and his protector, Knight Uchiha." He said, before turning around and walking back over to them. He looked between Akito and Toshiro.

"Treat this as you would any other spar. Once you have gained advantage over the fight and halted your opponent's attacks completely will you be finished. It does not matter who wins or loses, you are here merely to show what you can do." The eldest Uchiha said.

Akito nodded, knowing that despite his uncle's words, he needed to win, in order to prove that he was capable of protecting Toshiro, and even more so able to protect Natsumi. Toshiro gave Itachi a small bow and then focused back on his best friend as the others moved away from the center of the ring. "She looks kinda dark, huh?" he snickered, drawing his sword.

The young Uchiha drew his sword as well. "I fail to see the humor in that statement." He sighed, walking ten paces away from the redhead before facing him once more.

"I just find it funny how much you're going to have to work after this rigorous sparring." The prince said by explanation. Then, without a cue, the redhead shot forward, his sword held tightly in his fist as he attacked the Uchiha. And he would hold nothing back, as he never had against the man, even as boys. They were trained for combat, and combat was never anything but a battle of life and death.

Akito easily blocked his friend's attack, stepping to the side and retaliating with one of his own. Not surprised that his hit didn't connect, he began a new series of advancements, not letting up in his assault. "Well who's to say you won't have to work hard?" he asked as they fought. "Minako could have changed…or…something." He cursed inwardly at how feeble his attempt at diverting the subject was. "Nevermind."

Toshiro smirked, parrying each blow. He gripped his sword with both hands, giving him double the power for each swing. "You should have written her a letter, or something. At least she would have known you cared." He said simply, moving his foot expertly and tripping the other man up. He swung at Akito, who skillfully regained his ground, not letting the slight loss of balance disrupt his flow.

The ebony haired man rolled out of the way and behind his opponent, quickly getting to his feet and aiming a swing at the redhead's back. Toshiro stopped his sword in the nick of time, turning around as the two men entered into a battle of strength, both holding their swords with both of their hands and pressing against the others. "Why should I have had to write her a letter? I told her she was really important to me and that I cared for her before I left. Why isn't that good enough? It's not like I was lying." He said.

"How empty did you feel when her letters stopped coming?" the prince asked, twisting his sword and catching the hilt of Akito's. He successfully knocked the sword from the Uchiha's hands, leaving him defenseless.

Akito grimaced, but quickly ducked down and swung out his foot, causing Toshiro to fall to the ground on his back. Using the moment to his advantage, Akito dove for his weapon, grabbing it and rolling into a standing position. "You know the answer to that question already." He said, swinging his sword with all of his might to try and disarm the other man, who had just gotten back on his feet. "I need not go into the details and relive the past." In truth, he didn't even want to think about it. When Natsumi had stopped writing him, he was even more depressed than the day his mother had been killed before his eyes. It was as if he were all alone in the world, and no longer had a purpose.

"Well," Toshiro said sternly, meeting Akito in a deadlock once more. "I'm assuming that's how she felt…for seven years." The redhead seethed, something ominous radiating from him. They broke apart quickly, both gaining their ground before they shot at each other once more, their blows becoming more erratic.

"You don't understand." The Uchiha said, continuing his movements. "I did what I did for many reasons, not all of which I will tell you of, because I am not sure I can entrust it you yet."

The prince's frown deepened and he looked upset, but confused. "What could there possibly be that you would not trust me with?"

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me Toshiro, despite you being my best friend." Akito said. "And while I may reveal my biggest reason for not visiting Natsumi someday, the opportune moment has yet to present itself to me."

Toshiro glared at his friend, tightening his grip on his sword as he battered the other steel away. "Why are you so reclusive Akito!" the redhead snapped. "Stop taking out your anger with my father on me! You don't trust anyone, so how can I possibly think you'd be able to fix this mess you've caused because you're so damn self-focused!"

"Because I swear on my life I will make it right!" Akito replied, swinging his sword at the older man's throat as Toshiro did the same. And when their swords collided, they both felt the shock from the blow travel up their arms, before suddenly, their swings continued, only possible because their swords had broken in half from the amount of force they had used.

There was an audible gasp from the spectators, and then they were all cheering suddenly. This didn't stop the two fighters though. Instead, they both tossed their swords to the side, and entered into hand to hand combat, going at one another with a series of punches and kicks. They aimed a punch for the other's face at the same time, catching their opponent's fist in their free hands and bracing their bodies with their feet in order to hold their ground. "I swear Toshiro." Akito said, meeting the redhead's fierce jade gaze with his own look of determination. "I will do everything in my power to help Natsumi become the carefree spirit she once was, even if it kills me."

"Then prepare to die." Toshiro said lowly, his eyes turning a more intense color as they became sharper. They broke apart then, and the next thrust that went at Akito wasn't a punch, for when Toshiro's nails made contact with the Uchiha's skin, he felt the tear of his flesh from the now protruding claws.

Akito reached up to his face and wiped some of the blood from his cheek, smearing the crimson liquid in the process. He stared at his red fingertips, this being the first time that Toshiro had ever lost his cool in the middle of a fight. The ebony haired man also watched in slight fascination as his own claws began to grow, the action having never happened since the night his entire world had been turned upside down.

Red-rimmed forest green eyes looked up as he saw the redhead going for another hit. So he wanted to play that way, did he? What kind of a friend was he to not trust his judgment? It's not like he didn't have good reasons for not telling him everything that happened the night he had been taken from the elf kingdom, or that he had sworn his life to Natsumi instead. He grabbed Toshiro's wrist, halting his attack as he dug his claws into the other man's arm. Swiftly, he shot his right hand forward and pierced the redhead through a small gap in his armor created by the opening in his attack, just between his breastplate, and the shoulder pad that folded over it on his left side. It wasn't deep enough to be too fatal, but it was enough to do some damage. "I may die trying to right my wrongs, but it will not be by your hand, here in this instant. And not before I've even gotten to speak with her." he practically growled, ripping his hand from Toshiro's body and holding it up to either block an attack or strike once more, the prince's blood dripping from the knight's claws.

Toshiro didn't move, appearing unaffected by the wound, though with his new heightened sense, Akito could smell the blood he had drawn that was now sliding down the redhead's arm. Despite the pain that shot through his arm, he moved his hand and grabbed the hand that was holding his wrist. He twisted it quickly, forcing Akito to release him, and attempted to throw him off, only to have the ebony haired man roll into the land and hop back up on his feet.

The prince hissed, baring his long canines as he shot after Akito, only to be intercepted by someone grabbing onto the top of his armor protecting his back and halting his movements. "That is enough." Itachi said, glaring at the two of them as he walked until he was between them.

"You both have disgraced yourselves." The elder Uchiha said simply. "The purpose of this spar was to show what you had learned, not to take your personal issues out on one another, and _definitely_ not to draw blood." Then his intelligent obsidian gaze moved to Akito. "And you shouldn't have even been able to harm him, since you are pledged to protect his life."

Akito glance at his uncle, before returning his gaze to the redhead before him. "Then perhaps the pledge isn't as strong as you believe." He said, though it was a lie. He flicked his wrist in an attempt to get rid of some of the blood now staining his fingernails, appearing like he wasn't concerned with the matter at all.

"Battle is _never_ a spar." Toshiro said sharply, his normal respectful tone gone. Without another word he turned around and walked off, leaving the arena.

Itachi let out a small sigh, before looking back at his nephew. "Control yourself better Akito. I expect more from you." He said, before turning and walking away.

Akito rolled his eyes and turned around in order to head back up to his room. They both really needed to get over themselves. He was tired of pretending to live his life for them. All he really wanted was to be reunited with Natsumi once more, even if all they did was argue. He glanced up at the balcony then, moving his gaze down the row of royals until it landed on Natsumi. His eyes, which had already turned back to their normal green, widened slightly as they stared into her beautiful jade ones. Had she been watching him the entire time? Was she upset with him for attacking Toshiro, or relieved that he had technically been the victor?

She stood then, which caused his heart rate to pick up slightly. She kept her eyes one him, before turning away and dismissing herself from her family. The king watched her leave and then focused back on the entertainment, gesturing towards Itachi to continue with the show.

Not wanting to stick around to watch Haru and Kyo fight, Akito continued on his way to his room. After bathing and changing clothes, he left his room and looked around the hall. He wanted to see Natsumi, but he wasn't exactly sure where she was. He doubted she was in her room, since now apparently she had more freedom, and it would be too obvious if she went to the garden. Suddenly he remembered what she had told him the day before he had left to begin his training. She'd told him about the necklace she wore, and where the room was located that they used to be held in. Something told him that that was where she was.

He went up to the old part of the palace that the room was on, and as he approached the doors, he noticed that one of them was slightly ajar. He walked up to the door and pushed it open wider so that he could enter, and saw Natsumi standing in front of the pillar that used to hold the stones. "Why weren't you there to welcome me back?" he asked, stopping a couple feet away from her.

"I got tired of my hopes being crushed." She said lowly, almost sounding uncaring.

"I had my reasons for not coming back to visit." He said, walking forward. "But that doesn't mean that I didn't miss you." He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, needing some kind of contact with her.

Her wings twitched at the contact, though they still hung low on her back, the only obvious sign of her depression. "I don't really care."

Akito pressed his lips together at her words. "Natsumi." He said, walking forward so that he could face her, keeping his hand on her shoulder. He searched her face then, his care for her only showing through his eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't write you. I thought it would make things easier." He said softly, reaching up and softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "And I didn't know what to say."

"Well you could have said something." She replied harshly, batting his hand away and glaring hatefully at him. "You could have said anything and it would have been better than the nothing you did." The princess snapped, moving away from him and out of his reach. "And don't touch me. You have no right to do such."

His gaze hardened. "I out of anyone should have that right, after what I did for you." He said. He looked off then, realizing that if he didn't calm down he would reveal that he had made himself her knight. "Nevermind," he said, looking back at her. "I really am sorry. I didn't realize how badly my absence was affecting you. And when you stopped sending me letters…I thought that you no longer cared for me, and so sending you anything at that point just seemed meaningless."

Natsumi rolled her eyes and grabbed a bulk of her black dress, turning around and heading from the room. "At least you're right about one thing. I don't care anymore."

"Well I still care about you." He called after her. "Thoughts of getting to see you today were the only thing that kept me going while I was out there."

"Then go ahead and join yourself with the other hundreds of soldiers who've told me that." She snapped, slamming the door behind her.

He frowned, before walking to the door and throwing it open. He ran after her, getting in front of her once more and gripping her upper arms in order to halt her. "Who said that to you?" he asked, glaring, though it wasn't at her. "I'm the only one who really means it. I'll do anything to get you to believe me Natsumi. You…I trained so hard all of these years so that I could protect you." He told her, leaving out that he was sworn to her now.

She stared up at him, her expression unchanging. "I don't need to be protected. I have _tons_ of people to protect me. My father, our knights, and guards who think I _need _their protection. I didn't need that from you." Natsumi snapped. "You left me to die! That is what you did."

"I didn't mean too!" the Uchiha replied, actually appearing somewhat desperate. "That wasn't what I thought I was doing. I wanted to always be there for you, to take care of you the way you deserve, but I wasn't strong enough. I had to get strong enough for you. I had to become good enough."

"You were always good enough." She said, breaking from his hold and moving back. She hated how much his touch was awakening her once lifeless shell of a body. "But not anymore. I don't need you. I don't need anyone. So please, leave me alone. You're so good after all." Natsumi smirked, knowing the jab had hit hard due to his expression. She turned around then and walked towards the nearby balcony, allowing her wings to lift up and take her out of sight.

Akito watched her leave, feeling his heart clench in his chest. He had really screwed things up with Natsumi, more so than he thought he had. Sighing, his face fell, displaying all of his inner sorrow the entire walk back to his room, a place he didn't feel like leaving for quite some time.


	28. Induction Party

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

-Induction Party-

Akito lay in the center of his bed, tossing a ball into the air and catching it repeatedly. Ever since his…discussion…with Natsumi, he hadn't left. He didn't feel like walking around the halls with the chances of seeing her again. Her words had hurt him, but more than that, it made him hate himself. That must have been how she felt when he never wrote her, or sent word, or even visited. Why hadn't he realized his mistake before it was too late? And it wasn't like the guys hadn't told him to go see her. Heck, every time Kyo came back from visiting Satomi he told him how sad Natsumi was. But she had never asked for him to visit in her letters, and so he didn't think it was that important.

God he was such an idiot.

He sighed as he heard his door open. "Leave." He ordered, chucking the ball at the intruder's face.

Haru caught the projectile, looking down at it before throwing it to the side and continuing in. "Get up." He ordered, throwing a mass of clothing on top of the depressed man. "We have an event to attend."

"I don't care." Akito said, shoving the clothes off of him, but not sitting up. "I'm not going to some stupid party."

"Get. Up." He said once more. "Stop moping around like some midwife who's no longer needed to raise an infant. You're a knight of honor, so act like one. Is this how you want to appear to the woman you've dedicated your life to?" the brunette said sternly, stopping at the foot of the bed and looking down at his friend.

The ebony haired man rolled his head and looked over at his friend. "I hate parties." He stated, looking back up at the ceiling. His eyes widened suddenly and he sat up, his dark gaze shooting over to the brunette. "How did you know about that? I've never told anyone."

The man scoffed, crossing his arms. "What do you mean how do I know? I know everything. And you don't have the bond that Master Sasuke has with his majesty. You have it with Natsumi. You don't defy her, and you always want to be with her. That's not just the soul mate bond there. There was something else, it doesn't take a genius to see that."

Akito smirked. "Well nobody else has figured it out." He said, getting up from his bed. He pulled off his shirt then, turning and beginning to get ready for the festivities that were to happen later that day. "I'll go to the party, but if it sucks, I'm leaving." He said. He couldn't fully comply with his friend's orders, after all. Then he sighed, becoming serious. "I'm not sure what to do." He admitted. "I would have killed Toshiro the other day, if it meant that I couldn't continue to be here for Natsumi. But she doesn't want me."

"Well first of all, you threatened my master. Sorry, but I think you should swear your loyalty to him. It's not as strong as pledging, but since you've already given your life to Natsumi, it's the least you can do. You're his protector too you know, and if you die, you'll probably kill her too." Haru said simply, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. "And second, you really are stupid to think she doesn't want you. She's your soul mate, and she's already looking better than she has in years."

He sighed. "Perhaps you're right." he finished dressing, smoothing out his formal shirt. "Okay, is this good enough?" the Uchiha turned and faced his friend, holding his arms out.

Haru shrugged. "Fix your hair, you look like a homeless man who just robbed a wealthy aristocrat." He smirked, turning and heading for the door. "And I'd hurry up if you want to get down there, it's already beginning and I'd hate for you to have a spazz attack because someone asked Natsumi to dance."

Akito's eyes widened and he pushed past the brunette, running out of the room and down the hall, smoothing out his hair as he went. He ignored the laughter he could hear coming from the brunette behind him as he leapt down the stairs. He slowed his pace as he neared the large doors, controlling his breathing before entering the elaborately decorated room. He looked around, before spotting Natsumi across the room. And boy did she look stunning.

The princess was wearing an elegant evening gown that seemed to show off more skin than usual. It was strapless with a sweetheart cut, allowing the massive diamond around her neck to be the only piece of jewelry adoring her figure. The fabric of her chest was white, but there was a black corset laced around her abdomen, stopping just below her bust and giving her an extra push she clearly didn't need. The front was laced up with white silk ribbon as the dress flowed out from her waist down. The front and back of the dress stopped mid-thigh and was black, as the ruffled over layer cascaded down her sides, gradually fading from white to black.

She had a small smile on her face as she spoke with the man and woman that were with her. They were a bit older, around her parent's age, and one was clearly an elf with long brown hair, tied at the end to keep it neat. The woman had brown hair as well and was dressed in a tight dark green dress. Akito walked over to them, stopping next to Natsumi. Conversation stopped as she looked at him, slight surprise showing on her face. He bowed to her, sweeping his arm out in a gentlemanly manner. "Princess Natsumi, may I have the honor of a dance with you?" he asked, straightening so that he could look at her.

She blinked, clearly confused. "No." she responded simply, looking away. Both the brunettes with her appeared shocked with her answer.

"Princess." The woman spoke. "It is very unladylike to refuse a dance from such a fine gentleman."

"I don't really care." Natsumi replied harshly, only getting a scolding look from the male. She gave him a small glare before facing Akito once more. "Fine. One dance." She said, holding her hand out to him.

Akito took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor with a triumphant look. He turned and placed his hand on her waist, bringing her closer to him. "You look exquisite." He told her, beginning their dance with practiced steps.

"Thanks." She replied, though she obviously didn't mean it. "I thought you were moping in your room, what are you doing out."

"I wanted to see you." He said honestly. "Besides, someone has to make sure you don't dance with any of the lechers that are here tonight and would try and take advantage of having you in their arms as you dance." He smirked, pulling her against his body to emphasize his point.

She frowned, looking away, though a small pink blush began to creep up her face. "And how do you know I wouldn't welcome it? It's nice to be touched, especially in that way."

"Really?" he asked, intrigued. "Then I shall grant your wish, Princess." He said, sliding his hand from her hip to the small of her back and holding her close to him as he twirled them around the room. He leaned closer to her so that his mouth was next to her ear. "I've dreamt of dancing with you." He whispered, nuzzling her slightly and practically crooning at the contact.

Natsumi looked off, trying to look uncomfortable with the action. It wasn't a lie, she was uncomfortable, but only because she wanted to hate it so much. It wasn't fair that he got to touch her after leaving her. He deserved nothing from her. "I didn't mean by you." She said harshly.

"Well you weren't specific." He said, pulling his head back to look down at her. "Natsumi, if you do not wish for me to touch you, I will not do so. If you don't want me to talk to you, I will not. Anything you want me to do, I will do." He told her. "I know that my absence and lack of communication over the years upset and hurt you deeply, but it is my goal to make you happy and to please you for the rest of your life." he said sincerely.

"But you can never do that now." She quipped, her eyes slanting to a glare.

Akito held in a sigh. "Regardless of what you think, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again, even if it means my absence. My only purpose in life is to make you happy." He said earnestly. "And even though I didn't respond to any of your letters, that doesn't mean that they didn't mean a lot to me."

She snorted softly, looking off in a clear sign that she doubted him. Not one to just let her think false things, he placed his mouth next to her ear as they danced. "I miss you terribly." He enumerated. "The palace seems so boring now that you and everyone else is gone. But my dad lets me and Satomi leave the fifth floor now, so it isn't as bad as it could be. Now when you come back we don't have to hide in my room or meet in the garden. We can go anywhere."

"Stop." Natsumi said softly.

The ebony haired man did as she asked, moving so that he could look upon her face. "Letter one, sent exactly three days after I left." He said. "Name any letter that you sent me, and I can recite what you wrote word for word."

The princess pulled away from him, finally breaking their contact, her eyes moistening with tears that threatened to fall. "What is wrong with you?"

Akito looked at her sadly. "I was just trying to prove to you how much you mean to me." He said. "I only want your forgiveness."

"Well you don't have it." She snapped, her anger reigniting. "How dare you…_memorize_ my letters and not have the decency to write me back or even send word of how you were. I could have died! And you would have never known."

"I would have known." He said strongly. "You're my soul mate, dearest Natsumi. I think if you had died, I would have felt it." he gave her a tender look as he stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Because I can't live without you."

She batted his hand away once more. "Obviously you can." She said, pulling away from him and walking off, disappearing in the crowd of people.

"Ouch." Someone said, snickering behind Akito. The ebony haired man turned, a bored look on his face.

"Shut up." He said, walking past Haru in order to get off the dance floor.

The brunette followed, catching up to him. "Aw, has the great Akito been conquered so easily?" he asked, smirking deviously. He caught Akito by the shoulder and turned him around, pointing towards a pair dancing with one another to the slow beat. "Don't they look happy?"

The ones he was talking about were Kyo and Satomi. The princess was leaning against the blonde, laying her head on his chest as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his hands rested on her waist. And they did look happy, both of them having content smiles on their faces.

"I never thought I would be jealous of Kyo." Akito said softly, not realizing he had spoken his thoughts. He shook his head then and crossed his arms. "I don't know what to do. I've apologized, told her how much I missed her and care about her, I even recited some of the things she said to me in her letters. But no matter what I try, she pushes me away." He sighed.

"That's cause' you're going about it all…gentle. A woman likes a man." Haru explained. At the questioning gaze he received he sighed and faced his friend. "You need to walk right up to her," he began, doing so and stopping before him. "Take her by the shoulders and pull her real close and say. 'I need you and I'm not leaving till you admit you still love me.' And then you kiss her!" he smiled, having taken hold of the Uchiha in the way he described.

Someone coughed, getting both men's attention. Itachi arched a curious brow. "What…the hell are you two doing?"

Akito pushed his friend away, his eyes wide in his embarrassment. "Nothing." He said, smoothing out his shirt. "Haru was just…explaining something to me."

The eldest Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "I've always had my suspicions about the two of you." He said simply, before walking off.

"Don't ever do anything like that ever again." Akito said, looking at his friend.

Haru scoffed, waving it off. "Please, you'll be on your knees bowing to me later in gratitude when it works."

"Whatever." The Uchiha said with a roll of his eyes. Then he sighed. "So…will you help me take an oath of loyalty to Toshiro?" he asked somewhat hesitantly. "Since someone has to give it and witness it and all." He rubbed the back of his neck. "That and I don't want anyone else to know."

"Yeah but it'll have to wait till tomorrow. He and Minako retired for the evening." He sighed, running one of his hands through his hair. "I think you should go force your love upon the princess!" he declared loudly.

"Excuse me?" a deep voice spoke up, making Haru glance over and go wide eyed.

"Y-Your Highness! I was um…" he trailed off, trying to find a justification for his words.

"He was being stupid." Akito said simply, turning to walk off, since he didn't want to be near the elder redhead at all. He halted when his father was before him, and resigned himself to having to suffer the king's presence a bit longer.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "We need to talk about what happened in your spar against Toshiro." He said.

"No, we don't." The younger man frowned. "Besides, it's none of your business." He said, stepping to the side and then walking off. Who did he think he was anyways? Sure, biologically he was his father, but all Akito had ever seen him as was an instructor, and someone that he needed to prove his worth to. Sasuke didn't treat him as his son, and Akito didn't act like it. Besides, the only thing they had in common was their looks, and that was all. He was nothing like the older man. He was his own person, someone who had one purpose in life, and was screwing it up pretty badly.

Speaking of Natsumi, he hadn't seen her since she had walked off earlier. He looked around the room, before spotting her talking to some man. Akito recognized him well enough, he was the son of one of the generals, well liked amongst his platoon, and only thought about getting ahead. And from what it looked like, he had decided that the best way to get ahead of everyone else was to try and woo the younger princess. The ebony haired man's gaze narrowed as he watched the orange haired man place his hand on Natsumi's shoulder. And she didn't even make him remove it. Instead, she was smiling and laughing at what had been said.

He marched across the room to where they were and grabbed her upper arm, before dragging her away from the man and towards one of the doors out of the ballroom. Natsumi let out a startled gasp, "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Instead of answering her, he continued to pull her from the rom. Once they were away from prying eyes, he pushed her against the wall, his hands gripping her upper arms. "No man is to _ever_ touch you like that." He growled. And before she could say anything in protest, he kissed her, hard and passionate on the mouth.

Natsumi tried to pull away, but could only move so far back due to the wall, and Akito only deepened their kiss. She gasped, gripping onto his shirt, though she didn't push him away. Akito took advantage of the situation, slipping his tongue into her moist cavern and exploring it. This was amazing. Kissing her now was even better than it was when they had kissed as children.

"Akito…" she whimpered when they broke for air. She looked up at him sadly, feeling an intense mixture of pain and longing. "You left me…" Natsumi said, letting her head drop as her forehead rested on his chest.

"I know." He said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him. He laid his head on top of hers. "But even though I left, my heart was with you the whole time." He began to rub her back then, making sure that he didn't hurt her wings.

"Then why did I feel so alone?" she finally sobbed out, burying her face in his shirt.

His grip around her tightened. "I didn't mean for you to feel alone. It wasn't supposed to happen that way." He said, bringing a hand up and stroking her head.

Natsumi sniffed, keeping against him and the security she felt in his hold. "All I heard was the voice…" she confessed. "All these years…"

"The voice from the stone?" he asked, continuing his actions, since it seemed to soothe her.

"Yes." she nodded.

"What did it say?" the Uchiha asked softly.

Natsumi pulled away from him then, giving him a hard glare. "What do you mean what did it say? It said a lot of things. It's been seven years."

He sighed. "I was just trying to help." He said, reaching out and cupping her cheek, tenderly stroking the smooth skin with his thumb and wiping away her tear marks. "You are still so delicate." Akito murmured, kissing her forehead. "Like a precious flower."

She smiled, letting out a soft laugh. "I'm not a flower anymore, I'm a diamond." She said happily, seeming to radiate with a soft light that there had once been.

Akito returned her smile. "A beautiful gem that I will protect from those who would harm it." he agreed, before giving her a chaste kiss. He really liked kissing her.

Natsumi pressed her palm against his chest and pushed him away slightly, giving him a knowing look. "Oh no, you're going to have to grovel a bit more to get fully on my good side."

A small groan actually escaped him, making him sound like a child. "Really?" he asked, his brow furrowing in displeasure at the thought. "Okay." He sighed. Then he got down on his knees and hugged her around the legs. "Please dear princess, please forgive me off all my transgressions! I'll do anything, I swear! Show your knight the mercy that he knows is in your heart!" he dramatized, burying his face in the skirts of her dress and causing her to turn a dark red from his antics. He looked up at her, the humor evident in his gaze as he remained on the floor.

"Akito…" she scolded almost breathlessly, looking up to the few clusters of guests passing by and looking at them as they whispered to one another.

"Yes dearest?" he asked, not getting up. He didn't care if people saw, they could gossip all they wanted. But Natsumi was talking to him and letting him touch her, and that was a lot better than how things had been when he'd first arrived back at the city.

She lowered down and grabbed his arm, pulling him back up. "Stop it. You're being so…I dunno, obedient. It's weird." She said, looking up at him once more, since he was standing now. "Actually you've always been like that…" she trailed off and eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you like that?"

"No reason." He said, trying to appear innocent. "I mean, I've always been like that, just as you said."

She gave him a hard stare, searching his gaze. "But you do everything I ask, no matter what. It's like…" she trialed off, and then her eyes widened. "Oh my God!" she yelled, only to have his hand cover her mouth to lessen the noise. She gripped onto it and pulled it down, freeing her mouth once more. "You didn't!"

"Sh!" he said, looking around to make sure that nobody else was paying attention to them. "Not so loud."

"Oh my God!" she yelled again, gasping. "Are you insane?"

Akito sighed. "No, I'm not. But you can't tell anyone."

She shook her head, fear showing on her façade. "Akito…" she whispered. "What have you done? You've destroyed hundreds of years of tradition…how could you…" she stopped, growing confused. "How did you?"

"The pledge had a loophole." He explained, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. "I pledged to serve and protect the royal line, and thought of you, not Toshiro. I will still fight for him and protect him, but by choice and out of loyalty, not by force. You are my number one priority. That's how it always has been, and always will be."

"But Akito…this is bad. You have to protect my brother. He's the next king and…" she began to ramble on, only to be interrupted when his lips pressed against hers once more.

"Just shut up and kiss me princess." He said authoritatively, only to have her obey his order. "You are my master now. I give you my freedom willingly." He murmured against her lips, continuing his assault on her mouth. "Along with the rest of me." He wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled her against him, deepening their contact.

She moaned into his mouth, gripping onto his sides as she kissed him back. This knowledge excited her for some reason. Even though she knew it was wrong. The Uchihas were always the ones to protect the ruling king. And now their entire history had been thrown into chaos by one boy, well now man. And as that thought hit, Natsumi couldn't help but feel the differences in his body.

What she remembered from their childhood and his small boy features were now hardened with muscles. His height had increased greatly, having forced her to get on her tip toes to fully reach his lips when he didn't lean and meet her halfway. "They will eventually find out." She whispered once they broke for air.

"Then let them." Akito said, pressing his forehead against hers. "I am prepared to deal with the consequences when the time comes. I know fully well what I was getting myself into when I chose for you to have control over me." He smirked. "Kiss thief." He teased, recalling the day they had first met. How different she was now. She had been pretty as a little girl, but as a woman, she was beautiful. And not just in the face. Her body had curves in all the right places, and the young Uchiha couldn't help but steal a quick glance at her cleavage every now and then. How could he ignore such a thing when her chest was pressed against his anyways?

Natsumi smiled fully, "I thought we evened that out."

"Nah, a first kiss is worth a lot more than the second." He smiled. "But I suppose I can forgive you, out of the kindness of my heart. I just can't resist your charms." He leaned in a kissed her cheek then.

The act made her giggle, something he hadn't heard in a long time. "I missed you." She finally admitted.

"I missed you too." He breathed out, smiling down at her tenderly.

She kissed him once more, before pushing him back from the wall. "We should probably get back to the party."

"Probably." Akito agreed, holding his arm out to her so that he could escort her inside. When she took it, he smiled in a pleased manner. "I'm not leaving your side for the rest of the night though." He warned as they entered the populated room once more.

"Unless I command you to." She smirked deviously. She realized that this knowing that he was pledged to her was really going to work nicely.

He made a pout. "Well yeah, if you want to make me really sad." He batted his eyes. "You wouldn't want me to mope in my room again, would you Natsumi?" he asked, trying not to smile, and it was showing.

"I can do whatever I please with you, and not worry about any repercussions." She replied smugly.

Akito chuckled. "Something tells me you like the knowledge that you can control me." He said lowly, so that nobody would overhear. "Little deviant." He poked her in the side.

Natsumi smirked, soaking in the limelight she felt. "Don't get too excited." She purred, clinging onto his arm. "I do like being mean after all."

"That is true." He agreed.

Akito and Natsumi stayed together for the rest of the evening, talking and dancing well into the early hours of the morning. And when the party had moved to a close, Akito offered to escort her as far as the fourth floor, since he was still not allowed on the fifth. Stopping next to the stairs that would take her from him, he turned to her and sighed. "Goodnight dear Princess." He said, cupping her cheek. "Until tomorrow." He smiled.

"Goodnight…Akito." She returned the gesture, leaning down and pressing her lips against his. "Sleep well dear knight." She said, before pulling away from him and disappearing up the steps.

He let out a sigh before turning and heading towards his room. Things were definitely looking up. Natsumi was happy and talking to him again, and he'd gotten to kiss her all night. The only downside was that Haru was right, all he'd had to do was show her who was boss and just kiss her. And that boy didn't need to have a bigger ego than he already did. But oh well, he thought as he entered his room and began to get ready for bed. Now all he had to do was swear his loyalty to Toshiro, and everything would be fine once more. He was sure of it. There was only so long the redhead could stay mad at him anyways.


	29. Promise

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

-Promise-

Gaara stood in front of his son, meeting his darker shade of jade. "So what have we learned today?" he asked.

The younger redhead took a slow breath and nodded, his hands clasped behind his back. "Never show fear or indecision. Always make sure you try and find the solution where everyone wins and if not, choose the best you can. Don't allow timidity to overtake me, and if I decide something, always go at it with one hundred percent."

"Good." The king gave Toshiro a pat on the shoulder, obviously proud in his own way.

The doors to the room opened then and they heard the two before they entered. "Come on! Say it!" Haru said loudly, coming in before the Uchiha.

"No." the dark haired man quipped, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on! I told you it would work! Just say it!"

Akito rolled his eyes. "Please. I used my own methods."

"Whatever! You liar. I was the one to tell you to just take her and show her that you're the-" the brunette froze going wide eyed when he saw who was with their prince. "Oh…" he trailed off, laughing awkwardly. "Your Highness…I, uh, didn't see you there."

Gaara frowned at the man, shaking his head. He looked back to Toshiro. "I wish you luck with your…" he glanced over to the two. "Knights." He sighed and walked away from his son, passing the others and leaving the room.

The Uchiha looked to his best friend. "So, are you done with your lesson for the day?" he asked.

"Yup." The prince nodded, smiling at the two as he met them halfway. "What are you two doing?"

"I…came to apologize about the other day, when we were sparring." Akito said. "And, to ensure that it doesn't happen again, I have decided to swear my loyalty to you. If you are agreeable." He said, somewhat awkwardly. He hadn't really talked to the redhead since then, and so didn't know if he was forgiven or not.

Toshiro appeared confused, "Are you still torn up about that?" the redhead smiled, shaking his head. "It's fine Akito, and of course I would be agreeable. It would be an honor, though I think unnecessary. But whatever you want."

Haru coughed, glancing at Akito from the side, only to be hit over the head by the man. "Just shut up and begin the pledge." The ebony haired man ordered.

"Right." Haru nodded, pulling out a red ribbon. Toshiro held out his arm to Akito, who did the same, so that they could grip the other's forearm. The brunette took the silk ribbon and wrapped it around their arms, tying them together. "Alright. Now, Akito repeat after me. I, Uchiha Akito, swear my utter allegiance to my crown prince, Toshiro. I will protect him with all I am able, until the day of my last breath."

"I, Uchiha Akito, swear my utter allegiance to my crown prince, Toshiro. I will protect him with all I am able, until the day of my last breath." Akito recited, keeping his gaze locked with Toshiro's.

He smiled back and nodded. "And I accept. I would be honored to have loyalty such as yours."

"Excellent." Haru beamed, placing his hand over theirs. "And so it is completed." He told them, untying the band.

Akito could feel the new bond that had formed with him and the redhead. Hopefully this would cover up the fact that he wasn't pledged as Toshiro's knight. It would save him a lot of trouble. "Wonderful." The Uchiha said. "So what do we have planned for the rest of the day?" he asked.

Toshiro shrugged. "I don't have anything planned."

"Cool. I'm going to go and find Natsumi then." Akito said, clapping his hands and rubbing them. "Unless you guys actually wanted to do something."

"I just want you to admit I was right." Haru smirked.

Akito returned the look. "Well that's never going to happen, so don't wait for it or anything." He said, turning and beginning to walk off. "See you guys later." He waved over his shoulder, leaving the throne room. He turned and walked in the direction of the garden then, feeling that that was where Natsumi was at this time. Entering the backyard, he went straight into the maze, finding her sitting next to the pond in the center.

"Hey." He said by way of greeting, taking a seat next to her on the grass.

The princess blinked, looking over at him and smiling. "Hi." She said, smoothing out her black dress.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked, leaning back on his hands.

"Pretty alright." She said with a sigh. "You?"

He sighed. "Same." Then he looked off at the water. "I pledged my loyalty to Toshiro today."

"Okay?" she said, arching a curious brow. "To cover up your blunder of pledging yourself to me?"

"Yeah." He admitted, looking at her. "So hopefully it works, and if not, then I am prepared to accept the consequences."

Natsumi shook her head and faced forward, letting out a sigh. "Please protect my brother." She frowned. "I always want him to be safe."

Akito moved over end cupped her cheek, gently turning her face towards him. "As long as your life is not in danger, I will protect him." he told her. "But you take precedence. Always."

"I shouldn't though." She smirked.

He mimicked the gesture. "But you do." He said, leaning in and kissing her lightly. "You made me happy, when I didn't think I ever would be again."

"It's pretty hard to be sad around a fairy."

"Say what you will," he smiled. "But I would like to believe that it's hard to be sad around you." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Toshiro sure as hell doesn't make me as happy as you do."

Natsumi giggled, leaning towards him and pressing her forehead against his. "If he did then that would make you gay." She pointed out.

He chuckled. "I'm too masculine to be gay." He replied, nuzzling her nose slightly with his own.

"Says the man who clings to me like an infant." She jeered, licking at his lips.

"Hm." He mused, still smiling. "If I'm like an infant, can I be allowed breast privileges?" he teased, beginning to kiss along her jaw.

Her eyes widened as she gasped and pulled away from him, covering her chest with her arms. "No you can't!" she blushed, completely flustered.

He laughed. "You look so cute when you blush." He told her. And then he turned slightly serious. "Come on, just one touch. I bet you even like it." he said, wagging his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner.

"No!" she huffed, her blush darkening. Her wings twitched slightly, showing her nervousness. "That's…inappropriate." She whispered.

"And making out in the middle of the hall at a formal party isn't?" he asked, raising a brow. Then he waved it off. "I'm just messing with you anyways Natsumi. I didn't think you'd let me, but I wanted to check."

"Liar." She growled, looking off as she tried to control her embarrassment.

Akito crawled over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey." He said, rocking her slightly. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. And that's not a lie." He told her, nuzzling her neck to try and comfort her.

Natsumi let out a small growl. "Well you just got back is all…"

He pulled away to look at her. "Natsumi, I haven't been in contact with a woman in seven years. And then I come home to see you, the most beautiful creature I could ever imagine…of course I'm going to come on a little strong. I can't help myself." He said honestly. "But I'll try, if that's what you want. I live to please you."

She looked back at him, a soft pink blush still on her cheeks. "It's just so weird…the last time I saw you, we were just little kids and you thought holding my hand was going pretty far…"

"Well I was young…and nervous." He said. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a man now, and no longer nervous. Holding your hand seems a bit trivial to me."

"Trivial?" she glared, leaning away from him.

His eyes widened at his blunder. "Not trivial, that's not what I meant. Just…um…" he cursed. "It doesn't make me as nervous to hold your hand as it did when I was little. But I think that's just because I've been without your touch for so long." He said.

"Fine. I won't hold your hand then, since it means nothing." She said harshly, turning her whole body away from him.

"No!" he cried out, crawling so that he was in front of her once more. "It means a lot to me. The fact that you even let me touch you means a lot." He said honestly. "I want to hold your hand." He murmured, reaching out and placing his hand over hers.

She met his gaze, her eyes searching his own before looking off. "Okay…" she said softly, turning her hand beneath his and lacing their fingers together.

He lifted their hands and kissed the back of hers. "Thank you." He murmured, giving her a small smile. She returned his gesture and then moved her hand so that hers was over his and slowly, but boldly, pressed his palm against her breast. Her face turned back to the cherry red it had been before and she stared off, unable to meet his shocked stare.

Akito himself was in awe, and had a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks. He squeezed the mound experimentally, marveling at how it felt in his palm. Then he began to move his thumb across the center, glancing at her to make sure that his actions weren't crossing the line.

She took in a sharp breath, closing her eyes. She felt so much blood rushing to her cheeks she could barely stay conscious. Though the fact that her body was reacting to the contact only made it much worse. Seeing that she wasn't reacting badly, Akito flicked his thumb across the bud he could feel against his palm. He rubbed it with his fingernail, before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger and tugging on it slightly. "You can tell me to stop, if you wish." He said softly, not wanting to push his luck with this privilege she was allowing him.

"Stop." She nodded breathlessly, finally looking at him. She placed her hand on his wrist and guided it back down so that it was resting on his knee. "I think I just had a heart attack…"

He gave her a tender smile before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "You are simply adorable." He said, resting his forehead against hers and glancing down at her chest, seeing the effect his ministrations had had on her nipple. He smirked, before returning his gaze to her own. "I did not realize my touch affected you that badly."

"Shut up." She pouted, sticking out her lower lip.

Akito chuckled. "Yes Mistress." He said, tilting his head and kissing her.

She kissed him back, resting her hand on his thigh to steady herself as she leaned in to deepen the contact. He allowed her to do so, sliding his tongue along her lower lip to request entrance into her mouth. She opened her mouth, and Akito slipped his tongue inside the warm cavern, letting it slide along her own.

She pulled away slightly, her breathing already picking up. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this out in the open." She blushed.

"Kyo and Satomi kiss out in the open." He pointed out. Then he sat back, appearing somewhat sullen. "Unless you are ashamed of doing such activities with me."

"I'm not ashamed!" she huffed. "But they only kiss like…" she leaned in and gave him one, slow and gentle. "But when we kiss…I feel like we get too into it…" Natsumi admitted, her blush only darkening.

He blinked. "So you want me to stop kissing you that way when we are out in the open?" he asked, trying to understand what she was saying.

"No!" she almost yelled, going wide eyed and then looking away. "I meant…I dunno. I've never done this before!" she told him angrily, though it wasn't at him. She just felt like she looked completely stupid.

"Well I haven't either." He admitted with a small shrug. "So…I don't really know what we should do. I was just doing what felt the best."

"Oh." She blinked. "I guess that makes sense."

Akito cocked his head to the side. "So, what should we do?" he asked.

Natsumi shrugged and then looked around before tackling him onto his back and pressing her whole body against his as well as her lips. Caught by surprise, Akito laid there for a moment, not sure what to do. Then he closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist, letting his fingers on his other hand thread through her hair, holding her close. She smirked against his lips, breaking from his for only a moment. "You're right…" she kissed him once more. "This does feel best."

He smiled up at her. "Only because it's with you." He said, pulling her head back down and kissing her passionately.

She kissed him back, moving her leg between his own and grinding against him. Her body felt on fire from their connection, and somewhere deep within her, she vibrated with primal instinct. Akito groaned, lowering his hand and gripping her rear. He was beginning to react to her ministrations, the evidence becoming obvious in his pants.

The princess smirked, feeling the change beneath her, causing something to snap inside her. She broke from his lips and began to kiss his neck, biting down every so often. Then she nibbled on his ear, smoothing her hand between them and shoving it down his pants, grabbing his long heat. "I bet we could do it right here in the hedge maze." She whispered.

"Natsumi." Akito breathed out, feeling his member stiffen fully at her touch. He was so excited right now, he felt like he could explode at any minute. "You really want to?" he asked, the hand that was on her rear slipping between their bodies and up her stomach until it was gripping her breast.

"Yes." She said softly, licking the shell of his ear. "Just shove it in and take me like I'm your slave." She moaned out, gripping him tighter as she began to massage his dick.

He groaned at her words, becoming even more turned on. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled so that he was on top. Akito began to lavish her neck in kisses and nips, mimicking what she had done to him. "Whatever you wish Princess." He murmured. Pulling back, he looked down at her face, and frowned. She wasn't blushing. She should be blushing. Kissing alone made her turn as red as a cherry, so why did she look perfectly normal now?

A voice inside of him told him that something was up. So he reached down and gripped her wrist, pulling her hand out of his pants. He wouldn't be able to think straight with her touching him like that. "Natsumi, wait." He said, keeping a hold on her hand as he rose up on his legs so that their bodies were no longer touching. "Is this really what you want?"

"Of course it is." She smiled, something dark flickering in her eyes. It was almost the exact same as if the sun were reflecting light from the black diamond around her neck. "Don't you want me too Akito?" she asked, appearing wounded.

"More than anything." He told her earnestly. "But you aren't acting like yourself."

"And how would you know that this is not how I am now?" she asked, arching a curious brow.

Akito searched her face. "Because your eyes are different." He stated, getting off of her and sitting in the grass. He began to take deep breaths, trying to control the visible erection in his pants and make it disappear.

She huffed, sitting up and moving behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and played with the hem of his pants as she rubbed her breasts against his back. "Come on Akito." She begged, kissing the crook of his neck once more and leaving a red love mark as she bit.

He closed his eyes, the simple act of denying her practically killing him inside. Opening them, he took hold of her hands and unwound them from his body. He rose to his knees and turned around to face her, still holding her hands in his. "Natsumi, think about what you're asking." He said, trying to get her to see reason. "You want me to take your innocence, right here in the grass, out in the open. Only moments ago you were all shy about the simple act of kissing, but you can grab my dick without so much as a tint of pink to your cheeks?" he asked.

She blinked, her eyes returning to their normal luster returning as did the dark red blush. "Oh…right." She swallowed, her actions seeming to fully take their toll.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, rubbing the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

Natsumi nodded, breathing out. "Yeah I think so…sorry about that. I get a little weird sometimes."

Akito gave her a reassuring smile. "No problem." he said, kissing the back of her hand. "You just worried me was all."

"I didn't mean to." She smiled back, enjoying the gesture.

"I know love." He said. "Come." He leaned forward and kissed her temple. "Let's take a walk. I still need to calm down from what you did to me." He teased, standing and looking down at her.

"Sorry," she apologized once more. "I didn't realize you were so affected by my body." She teased, grabbing his hand as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm affected by everything about you." He murmured, giving her a chaste kiss before leading her through the maze.

"That's good." She beamed.

He smiled, the simple act of pleasing her making him happy. They wandered around the garden for the rest of the day, catching up and just enjoying one another's company. And when they finally parted ways later that night, both had smiles on their faces. Nothing could ruin the couple's newfound bliss. At least, that was what they thought.


	30. The Past That Haunts

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Thirty_

-The Past That Haunts-

Akito stood in the throne room, completely bored out of his mind. Toshiro was learning what he would have to do every day, so he had to be present for every activity that his father did. Meaning they were both standing next to the throne that the elder redhead was sitting in, with Sasuke standing on the other side of it.

He didn't really understand why he had to be here for this, but his father had told him that since he would have to be present throughout the day to protect his king, he might as well get used to it now. At the moment Gaara was explaining to Toshiro about what he would be expected to do in certain situations. It was very straining to have to stand here and do nothing all day, but he figured that part of it was because he was stuck in a room with the second person he loathed most in the world. Ironically, the first was also a redhead, but he hadn't seen him since he was a boy.

Everyone's attention was caught when the doors at the end of the room opened and a servant ran in, holding a sheet of parchment in his hand. He stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up to the thrones, and kneeled down on the ground. "Excuse me for interrupting Your Majesty, but I have an important announcement, your-"

"Hello little brother!" Sasori boomed, waltzing into the throne room. "So good to see you! And my _adorable_ little nephew." He almost seethed, focusing his brown gaze on Toshiro.

Gaara's jade depths slanted into a glare as he watched his brother stop before him. "You're early."

"Yes. I just missed you so much." The elf king smirked, his eyes shifting to the youngest of the Uchihas. "Well now, if it isn't my young little prince."

Akito stiffened slightly and glared at the other man. "There are three things wrong with that statement. First, I am not a prince. Second, I am not little, and third, I sure as hell am _not_ yours." He said.

Sasori only laughed, "Well now." He returned his stare back to his brother. "Unlike your faithful knight, this one has a bit of an attitude. You should probably work that out of him soon, or it will be permanent, and such a liability."

Gaara glared, "Sasori-" he snapped, only to be interrupted.

"Uncle Sasori!" they all heard from the doorway. Natsumi and Satomi ran in then, attacking their uncle in a hug.

The elder redhead smirked, quite the opposite reaction of all the others in the room. "Oh my sweet, beautiful little nieces. You grow lovelier every time I see you." He said, returning their embrace.

Akito tensed even more as he watched the elf king touch what was his. He knew the ways of the eldest redhead, and despite the fact that Natsumi was related to Sasori, Akito still didn't trust him.

Sakura entered the room then, wondering what all the commotion was. "Oh," she sighed, taking in the scene. "Sasori, what an unexpected surprise." She said, trying to appear pleasant as she smiled slightly. "You always find the time to show up early."

"Of course dearest Sakura." He told the queen, giving her a devious wink. "I love to spend time with my gorgeous nieces." He said, looking back down at their glowing faces. "I missed you two."

"We missed you as well Uncle." They said together, almost perfectly harmonized.

The young Uchiha had had enough of this. Not caring that he would cause a scene, Akito marched forward. "Okay, that's enough." He said, pulling Natsumi and Satomi from the other man's grip. He released Satomi, but moved so that he was slightly in front of Natsumi. "Watch yourself." He practically growled, narrowing his dark green gaze at him.

"Akito?" Natsumi blinked, growing confused.

His glare was matched with one much darker than his own as Sasori walked up to Akito. "No. You watch _yourself_ young knight. You are beneath me, and your hands are not fit to be upon my darling niece, as they are unworthy in every manner."

"Why are you being such a freak?" Satomi asked in a bored tone, looking over at Akito.

The elf king shoved the young man aside and took Natsumi's hand as well as Satomi's. "Now girls," he smiled, looking at both of them now. "Why don't you two show me what you have been doing since the last time I came to visit?"

"Okay!" they smiled and led their uncle out of the room.

Gaara glared after them and shifted his gaze to Kiba and Naruto, who were standing at the doorway. He gestured for them to follow with his hand. They nodded and left the room as well. "How I loathe him." the king growled out.

"Everyone loathes him." Sasuke said, his gaze on his son. "Akito." He said, causing the young man to look over at him wordlessly. "You should not have behaved in such a manner to Sasori. He may be annoying, but he is a king, and therefore your better. The next time you see him, you should-"

"The next time I see him, I will not be shoved to the side." The young Uchiha said, before walking out of the room angrily.

Sakura watched him leave. "Should someone go after him?" she asked, walking up the steps and stopping next to Gaara. "I don't think it's best to let him just…simmer like that."

"I will." Toshiro said moving to go after his friend.

"No." Gaara said, standing up. "I will handle this." He said, heading down the steps as Sasuke followed. The redhead looked back and shook his head. "Stay here Sasuke." He ordered, before leaving the room.

The king looked around, trying to locate where Akito has disappeared. He headed down the hall and spotted the gloomy male beside a window. He came up behind him, glancing out to see what he was staring at. He was looking out into the garden, where Sasori was with both the twins. The sight made the king frown as well. "I know you're angry…" he finally spoke. "But I condone your actions."

"Doesn't matter." Akito said, not even looking at the redhead. "He was right, and that only makes it worse."

"He is not right." The king said firmly. "Sasori is nothing but a liar. I hope that you know, here in Silex Silicis, you are higher than him. He is nothing more than a foreign diplomat. You are a knight of honor. Technically, you are fifth in line to the throne."

The young Uchiha looked at Gaara then. "I don't understand. Why can they not see what he's doing? It's obvious to everyone else." He complained.

"Because for some reason females are ignorant of a male's sexual and lustful gaze. Not to mention they're part fairy, and for some reason fairies are just…idiots sometimes." He sighed, shaking his head as he thought of his wife and how she had been swayed by his deceptive brother. "I honestly don't know why, and thus far he hasn't done anything to betray their trust…yet."

"Well he looks like a child molester." Akito sneered, glancing out the window at them before returning his gaze to the king. "And a pedophile."

Gaara nodded, looking out further as well. "You know…that's quite plausible. He was after their mother for quite some time. And they look just like her."

Both men were now looking out the window. "It's gotta be the pink hair." The ebony haired man said. "It just aids in the innocence they radiate. Their stupid, naïve innocence that causes more trouble than it should." He shook his head.

"I know." Gaara nodded in agreement. "As if they weren't radiant enough with those smiles. I blame their mother. Stupid beautiful woman. It's these fairies, they're too trusting and loving."

"Exactly. The world isn't all smiles and sunshine all the time." The Uchiha said. "But no, something bad and traumatic has to happen in order for them to see that." A smile began to make its way to his lips, until he realized just who it was that he was beginning to feel relaxed around. His face became stoic once more, and he faced away from the window. "I must be going." He said, walking away before the redhead could keep him any longer.

He made his way downstairs, deciding to go down to the garden to better follow around the elf king and the two princesses. As he rounded a corner, he ran into a soft body, and automatically reached out to catch the person as they stumbled backwards. Looking down, his eyes widened in surprise. "Natsumi." He said. "You're finished talking with Sasori?"

The princess blinked and stared up at him, a small blush on her face since they were pressed against one another. "Hi Akito." She smiled. "Yeah I'm done talking to him, what's up? Did you need something?"

"I was just going to make sure that that lecher didn't try anything with you." He said honestly.

"Lecher?" Natsumi glared at him, pulling away slightly. "My uncle is not a lecher."

Akito didn't even seem affected by her glare, which was a surprise. "Oh yes he is. You should see the way he looks at you and your sister. Not to mention the queen. Pretty much all women, so long as they are attractive." He summed up. "You don't know him the way I do, so I don't expect you to understand."

"Excuse me?" she practically shouted. "What is wrong with you? How dare you accuse my uncle of such a thing. He has never laid a hand on me or my sister, or anything of the like!"

"It's only a matter of time." The Uchiha said. "He was never one to resist a pretty face."

Natsumi stepped closer and slapped him right across the face. "You're _disgusting_." She seethed, before turning around and walking off.

He sighed, turning to continue on his way. He halted then, seeing a smirking redhead not too far down the hall. Great, this was just what he needed. Not wanting to appear weak, he resumed his stride, intent on just walking by the elf king and ignoring him.

Sasori let out a small chuckle. "Fairies are so naïve Akito…I'll get to see that tight, gorgeous body eons before you do…" he said, walking after the pink haired girl. "After all, my nieces need to be shown how to act when they get married. It's up to their uncle to teach them the ways of pleasure. It's the innocent ones that make the cutest faces. Natsumi has such an adorable blush…I bet it spreads to other places if it's red enough."

Akito grit his teeth at the other man's words. He lowered to the ground and turned swiftly, kicking the redhead's ankle and causing him to fall backwards. Before Sasori could get up, Akito was over him, his hand clasped tightly around his throat, making his claws dig into his neck. His other hand was on his shoulder, and his knees were pressed into the other man's thighs, effectively holding him down. He locked gazes with the elf, his eyes now crimson with his fury. "If you so much as think about her in the wrong way ever again, I will _kill_ you!" he snarled, baring his now sharp teeth.

The look of conceit vanished from Sasori's face as he stared up at Akito. "Will you now?" he smirked once more. "Such a pet to my brother you are. Just like an Uchiha. I wonder how you can get over the fact that your little princess is the essence of both the one who took you _and_ the one who murdered your mother."

He growled at the older man. "I am no pet." He said, his grip tightening threateningly. "And you are the cause of her death. Therefore, my hatred for you takes precedence." Then a dark smile came to his face. "I think I'm just going to kill you anyways. I'd be doing everyone a favor." He raised the hand that was on Sasori's shoulder, poising his claws to strike him.

"Akito!" Satomi yelled, getting his attention almost instantly. Natsumi was beside her, completely wide eyed. "What are you doing?"

"Get off of him!" the younger twin demanded, hurrying over to him and shoving the dark haired man off. She aided the elf king then, helping him to his feet as he feigned feebleness.

Satomi came beside him as well and lifted her hand to his neck. It began to glow a soft green as the puncture wounds on his neck healed. "Are you insane?" she demanded, giving the knight a reprimanding look.

Natsumi was steaming now. She walked forward and grabbed him by the arm quite forcefully, before pulling him off and around the corner. She didn't stop until they reached a wing of the castle that was hardly used, and threw him into the room, slamming the door behind her. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" she yelled.

"Because I hate him!" he shouted, clenching his fists. "I hate him with everything in me." He said lowly, still in his angry state.

Her look of fury changed into one of confusion. "But why?"

Akito straightened, gaining control of himself enough for his claws and teeth to almost return to normal. "Because he is the reason my mother is dead, and why I spent over half of my life living a lie."

Natsumi's eyes widened. "What?" she breathed out.

He sighed, looking off before closing his eyes. "When I was born, my name was Akasuna no Akito, Crown Prince of the Elves." He told her. He opened his now green eyes and looked to the ground. "I was raised as such, until one day, a group of goblins came. They caused a commotion, and attacked the man I believed to be my father. You see, he had convinced my mother that he would protect her and raise me as his own, but in reality, he just wanted me for what I was. A child of mixed blood and of a powerful line, destined to be a great warrior. I ran in to help my parents, but my mother was dragged away and murdered." He met her shocked gaze. "And then I was taken away, only to be brought here and raised in a 'proper fashion'. And that vile man didn't even care that he had destroyed one life, and ended another."

"I'm so sorry Akito…" she whispered, walking over to him and taking his hand in both of hers. She lifted it and pressed his palm against her cheek, tears sliding down her face. Her grip on him tightened slightly as she closed her eyes, sadness overwhelming her. She had no idea he had suffered so much, and suddenly his reclusive behavior made a little more sense. "How could my…how could he do this? I thought my uncle was so kind."

Akito sneered, though it was not directed at her. "Please. Toshiro is the only male in your family that is kind." He said.

She frowned and then something dawned on her. "Who killed your mother?" She asked hesitantly, since he had said a group of goblins had gone.

"Your father." He told her softly, knowing that the knowledge would destroy her.

Natsumi froze, her eyes wide with horror. Her grip on his hand fell limp and she back away from him, shaking her head as more tears streamed down her face. "You're lying." She said weakly. "He…he wouldn't…he's my daddy…" she shook her head. "You're lying!" she screamed, turning around and running out the door.

"Natsumi, wait!" he called, holding his arm out to her. Seeing that she wouldn't stop, he ran after her and followed her all the way back to the throne room.

The princess ran up to her father, who was sitting back in his throne. He rose from his seat and met her as she hurried up the steps. Sasuke watched her before shifting his dark gaze to his son who, walked in after her. "Daddy." She sobbed, attempting to clean her face with the back of her hand.

"What is it sweetheart?" Gaara asked, cupping her cheek.

She sniffed and met his mirrored gaze. "He says you killed his mother."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Akito, why-"

"She asked. I wasn't going to lie." The young Uchiha said simply, stopping at the base of the steps.

Gaara actually appeared sad, avoiding his daughter's gaze, which only ripped through her heart. "No…" she shook her head. "You couldn't have…"

The redhead sighed, looking back at her. "I killed Akito's mother because she stole Akito from us by not revealing his existence. You are a princess, you know the laws more than anyone."

"Oh my God…" Natsumi sobbed out, pulling away from him. She shook her head and turned around, running past Akito and out of the throne room. Gaara's gaze shifted from the doorway to Akito.

"So you told her." He said simply, surprisingly not sounding mad.

"Everything." The young Uchiha said.

The redhead nodded, sitting back down on his throne. "So? What now?"

Akito's gaze hardened. "How should I know? You're the king, not me." He said, only sounding bitter because all of his old, painful memories had been brought back to the surface.

"Akito." Sasuke said in reprimand, his eyes moving to look at his friend.

Gaara just laughed. "It's ok Sasuke. It's natural for children to vent. Besides, he should be grateful for us coming to get him."

"And just why the hell should I be grateful?" the young Uchiha asked, glaring now. He did not appreciate being called a child. "You murdered my mother and didn't even give a damn. You're no better than your brother." He seethed.

The king smirked, watching the young man closely. "Akito." He began, standing and walking down to him. "Your mother broke our law. The punishment was death. I am a king, I have to be able to uphold the laws. If I had let her live, she would have stolen you again. Had we not taken you and returned you home, my daughter, the one you are grossly in love with and want more than anything…would be your cousin."

Akito blinked, thinking about it. He was right, of course. If he hadn't been brought here, he would have thought that Natsumi was his cousin, and never would have gotten to kiss her, or feel her wonderful breasts, or even see her as often as he gets to now. "So." He crossed his arms, trying to keep the frown off his face. "That doesn't change what you did. Or even what he did." He said. "I loved my mother, and she was murdered right in front of me, so I doubt you'd understand my pain. And I sure as hell don't want your pity."

"Well I don't give pity for one, and second I didn't kill her in front of you, you didn't see anything. And my mother was murdered by disgusting humans." Gaara said, not even showing any emotion. "Then my brother died, and I was told it was in the war, but it was because the counsel tested him with the stone that is now round my daughter's neck. So spare me the pity party you're throwing for yourself and get over it."

The ebony haired man smirked humorlessly. "If that little spiel was supposed to make me hate you less, it didn't work. My entire life I have been treated as an object to be molded and used in the war, whether I was a prince or knight while doing it, and all because of my blood. And you took away one of the only people who treated me like I was an actual person. So excuse me for being a little bitter, _master_." he sneered, using the title Gaara had told Akito to all him by all those years ago.

For the first time, Akito saw something in the redhead's normal emotionless façade. "I am sorry Akito."

Akito stood there, trying to process what the goblin king had just said to him. He was apologizing? After all this time? He sighed, the anger falling off of his face. "While those words are nice to hear, they don't make everything better." Akito stated truthfully. "But like you said, I should be grateful. And to a point, I am. I am also grateful that you allow me the contact with Natsumi that I have. So…thank you…Sir." He bowed then, sucking up his pride.

"Yes well, I am not one to deny my daughter what she wants…so I gave in to her wants." Gaara smirked, but it soon fell. "Unfortunately, I have bad news. The humans are moving again and it appears they are planning another attempt at our forest. We will be leaving in two days' time. Be ready to depart, I don't know when we will return."

"I will be ready." He frowned and looked off to the door. "I just…have to tell Natsumi…she's not going to be happy about it." he said, already thinking of her reaction, given how distraught she already is.

Gaara sighed. "Good luck with that." He said before looking over to Sasuke. "Inform everyone else and bring my arrogant brother before me. We have some things to discuss."

"I might rough him up a bit on the way." Sasuke smirked, before turning and leaving the room.

Akito just shook his head and walked out of the room, off to find Natsumi. He hoped she wasn't too upset about everything. None of it was really her fault, and he was fine now. For the most part. Turning the corner, he headed up the stairs, deciding to check her room first. When he arrived, he knocked on her door three times, and even went as far as to call her name. Not getting a response, he opened the door and walked inside, but didn't find her.

He frowned, wondering where else she might have gone. Sighing, he turned and left her bedroom, deciding to try the garden. He only hoped he didn't spend the entire day looking for her. He did have other things to do after all, and he wanted to spend as much time with Natsumi as possible before he had to leave for the battlefront.


	31. Bequest

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Thirty-One_

-Bequest-

Akito sighed, glaring at the wooden table in front of him and completely ignoring the three laughing men around him. It was the night before they left to go to war, and so Haru had had the idea that they should go down to the kitchen and get into the wine. He said that if they ran the risk of dying, they should at least get to have a drink beforehand. Currently, the guys were having a grand time just laughing and drinking, but Akito had barely touched his. He just wasn't in the mood.

He hadn't seen Natsumi since she found out about his past. He looked for her the rest of the day after she'd run off, and even most of the day today. And not only had he not seen her, but neither had anybody else. It was like she had disappeared. The thought really depressed him, since he had to leave in the morning, and he didn't know when he would be back.

Another sigh escaped his lips and he swirled around his wine, looking down at the burgundy liquid. His shoulder was slapped suddenly, causing the contents of his glass to slosh over the side and onto his hand. Akito glared up at the one who had slapped him and met laughing hazel eyes. "Akito, join in the fun! You just keep sitting here and sighing and looking like a Sulking Suzie!" Kyo said.

"Kyo, do you realize how drunk you sound right now?" the Uchiha asked in a bored tone. "We're riding out tomorrow, and I don't want to listen to you complain about a headache the entire way."

"Oh tosh." Kyo waved off the matter. "I'll be fine. But you need to turn that frown upside down!" he smiled, reaching out and grabbing Akito's cheeks, contorting them into a smile. This only caused Akito's glare to turn threatening.

"Come on Akito." Haru smirked, raising his glass as well. "I'm sure Natsumi is fine. Where could she have possibly gone? She wouldn't run away just because his majesty ripped your mother apart and didn't tell her about it."

The redhead with them smacked Haru over the head. "Don't speak of the dead that way, especially Akito's mother you moron." The prince scolded.

Akito swatted away Kyo's hands and turned his glare on the brunette. "Just because you're drunk Haru doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." He growled.

The man scoffed. "You can try pretty boy."

"Alright." Toshiro snapped. "I think that's enough." He said, taking Haru's glass.

The door to the kitchen opened and Satomi walked in, dressed in a type of summer dress that was a pastel green. She glanced around the room, frowning when she saw what the four were doing. "_This _is your choice activity on your last night here?" she asked curiously, though there was a judgment in her tone.

"Satomi!" Kyo cried out, running over to her and enveloping her in a hug. "Don't be upset with me! I didn't drink a lot I swear!" he said, burying his face in her neck. He inhaled deeply then and sighed. "You smell so good."

"Lightweight." Akito muttered, taking a small sip of his own beverage.

The princess sniffed, grimacing at the scent, and pushed him away. "Gross. You smell like alcohol."

"But I want to hold you." He whined, trying to keep his hold on her. "I love you." He pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"Release me." She ordered, keeping him away. "And to think I was trying to find you so we could spend the night together before you left." Satomi rolled her eyes and turned away from him, walking out of the room.

Toshiro blinked, not looking too happy about the fact his sister was going to give herself to anyone. Kyo gasped. "Wait! Satomi! I'll change and brush my teeth I swear!" he shouted, running after her.

Akito sighed. "I don't think he realizes that he still won't get any." He stated.

"Good." The redhead growled.

Haru nodded. "Poor man shouldn't have drunk so much."

"Well you were the one who bet him he couldn't finish a whole glass in less than a minute." Akito accused.

"Oh so now it's my fault that Kyo is a complete pushover moron?" the brunette glared.

Toshiro set his glass down loudly, standing from his seat. "I think I'm going to go spend my last night with Minako instead of you weirdos. Night Akito." The prince said, leaving the two alone.

The young Uchiha sat there for a moment, before an idea came to him. He actually couldn't believe that it hadn't occurred until now to ask. "Hey Haru, you wouldn't happen to have any idea where Natsumi is, would you?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded, taking another glass and drinking the rest of the contents.

Akito glared at him. The little twit. "And you decided not to tell me because? And don't say it's cause' I didn't ask." He said, pointing at him. "Because you knew how badly I wanted to know."

"But…you didn't ask." He said simply. "She was here this morning for a couple hours, but then told me she was going back up to the mountains."

"I hate you." The Uchiha stated, standing from his seat. "I'm going to bed."

"It's not like you told me to tell you when I saw her!" the man called after his fuming friend.

Akito just flipped him off without even looking over his shoulder. He continued on his way, going up the stairs until he reached the fourth floor. So Natsumi was off in the mountains, huh? He hoped she was okay. It made him angry though, that she was gone off and wasn't trying to spend time with him. What had he done to deserve this from her? All he did was tell her about himself, she should be happy to know that. But it was all water under the bridge.

He entered his room then and went straight into his bathroom, quickly shedding his clothes and getting into his tub. He wanted to be clean for tomorrow, since there was no telling when he would get to bathe next. When he finished washing himself, he got out of the tub and dried off, before grabbing a pair of loose pants and putting them on. He went back out into his room and lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his arms spread wide as his head filled with thoughts of Natsumi.

It was a couple hours later when he heard a small thump. The noise caused him to tense and stand up, alert and taking in his surroundings. He glanced around the room, his eyes having shifted into their red state so that he could see more clearly with his heightened senses. He looked over to the balcony, where he had heard the sound, and went wide eyed when Natsumi walked into his bed chambers.

His now green eyes widened, though they were focused on her body, instead of her face, since she was wearing a see-through nightgown. It was made of black sheer that was tight right below her bust. It was a halter top, revealing her cleavage as well as her breasts, since the fabric did nothing to hide any of her skin. The sheer fell around her waist, stopping just past her hips. The only other piece of clothing were the black matching panties that kept the only place of her he'd yet to touch hidden.

She stopped just before she got to his bed, looking extremely nervous, since her body was basically revealed to him. She reached up and gripped the black diamond around her neck, fumbling around with it as she did when she was trying to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry I ran off…" she whispered.

"It's okay." He murmured, reaching up and cupping her cheek. "I didn't mean to upset you…I shouldn't have told you about that so callously. My judgment was clouded by my anger."

"I just…" she looked down. "I couldn't believe my dad did that…"

"Hey." He curled his finger beneath her chin and lifted her face back up to him. "It's okay. Don't think any less of your father for what happened. If he hadn't done what he did…I wouldn't have gotten to be with you this way." He told her.

She shook her head, a stray tear sliding down her cheek. "But I didn't…that's why I couldn't see you…"

Akito wiped away the tear streak. "It's okay Natsumi. I'm not upset or anything."

She searched his gaze the best she could with only the moonlight. "I love you…" she admitted.

He leaned in and kissed her then, her words being something he hadn't heard since his mother was alive. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He murmured against her lips.

Natsumi wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. "And you are the best thing that's happened to me." She whispered back. She pulled her head away slightly, looking at him once more. "Let me be with you tonight…completely."

His eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure?" he asked, becoming excited. "I mean…you think you're ready?"

She nodded. "You're leaving tomorrow…and though I have faith in you and your abilities…should you not return…" her lips trembled. "I only ever want you."

Akito kissed her lightly. "And I you." He said. He reached down and grabbed her hand, lifting it and placing it on his chest, right over his heart. "My heart is yours Natsumi. It has been since the day we met." He gave her a small smile.

"And mine has been yours." She smiled back, doing the same with his hand, placing it over her heart.

His smile widened, and he slid his hand down enough to cup her breast. "You're beautiful." He said, weighing the mound in his palm. The hand that was holding hers to his chest dropped then, before wrapping around her waist. He pulled her against him, dipping his head and kissing her deeply. He was already nearly painfully aroused, and they hadn't even done anything. He just hoped he didn't mess this up for her.

"Thank you." She whispered, pushing him slightly so that he fell onto his back. "I tried to pick something you would like." Natsumi smiled, straddling his waist and feeling him beneath the thin cloth that separated them.

"I would have liked anything." He smirked, sliding his hands up her legs and setting them on her hips. "As long as you were the one wearing it." he lowered his hand and began to rub her concealed flower through her panties.

She took in a sharp breath, biting down on her lower lip as a dark blush spread across her cheeks. "Can't you for once just agree with me and say you like it?" she asked, biting back a small moan as he felt the moistness that was quickly dampening his finger.

"I like it." he said in order to please her, before slipping his fingers past her underwear and rubbing her clit. "Though I think you should take it off." He told her, entering a finger into her tight hole and beginning to thrust into it as his thumb continued to rub the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex.

Natsumi gasped, falling forward, but catching herself by steadying her hands on the mattress beside his head. "Oh God." She breathed out, the blush darkening on her face. "Akito…" she groaned out, pressing her lips against his own. He returned her kiss, letting his free hand grip the edge of her top and begin to lift it. When they broke for air, he slid it over her head and let it fall, causing the material to rest on his chest, stretched out by her arms.

"Perfect." He said, looking at what had been revealed to him.

She laughed, sitting up once more and grinding her wet folds against her hard erection still housed by his pants. She took hold of his hands and lifted them, pressing both his palms against her breasts. "And they're yours to enjoy whenever you please my knight."

Akito smiled. "I please now." He said, sitting up. He lowered one of his hands from her chest before attaching his mouth to the mound, sucking and licking at its sensitive center. He took the tip of her nipple between his teeth then and tugged slightly, looking up at Natsumi's face as he did so.

Natsumi groaned out, lifting her hand and tangling her fingers in his dark locks. "Then please me further knight." She ordered with a devious smirk.

"I live to please my princess." He murmured against her chest, nipping her breast once more. Then he began to trail kisses along her collar, up her neck and to her ear. "And my soul mate." He said, licking the shell of her ear. He wrapped an arm around her and lifted her then, turning them to switch their positions as he got on top of her. He looked down at her and smirked, thinking of how Sasori had actually been right. Her blush did reach past her face, as it was covering her neck as well. It wasn't as dark as it had been earlier though, and he could only surmise that it was because she was getting used to the idea of him seeing her.

Reaching down, he began to stroke her once more, slipping two fingers into her. "This may very well be one of the best nights of my life." he admitted, leaning down and kissing her.

She framed his face with her hands, kissing him back with as much passion as she could muster. "I hope so." She whispered against his lips, biting down playfully. "So…you may take me when you wish. I'm ready to finally be one with you."

"And I you." Akito said, pulling away from her long enough to remove his pants. He crawled back over her then, ripping her panties off so that he could rub his arousal against hers, the action causing him to let out a small groan. Positioning himself, he laid his forehead against hers and looked into her beautiful eyes. "You belong to me." He said possessively, before entering her in one smooth thrust due to how wet she was. Their eyes widened at the same time, and Akito exhaled harshly at the feeling of his member being completely surrounded by her tightness. It was incredible.

Natsumi gripped onto his shoulders, a look of discomfort appearing on her expression. She took a deep breath, beginning to regulate herself so that she could bear through it. "It stings." She told him, pressing her lips together tightly to stop from making a pained noise. This was for him, and she would endure anything for him to have this bliss before he had to leave for the battlefront.

He kissed her softly, bringing up a hand to cup her cheek in an attempt to soothe her pain. "I heard it gets better after a while." He said, slowing withdrawing his member before entering her once more at the same speed. He repeated this action, wanting to take things slow for her to adjust. It would also make it easier for him to last longer, since he could barely control himself as it was.

She groaned out, though it wasn't the same as before. She frowned, wincing at the slight burn she felt between her legs. This was much more painful than she had imagined. But she bore through it, keeping a hold on him as she moved her hips against his. "Just keep going." She assured him, since his pace had faltered at the sight of her expression. As they moved together, the sting slowly began to shift into a warm sensation, until finally he thrust in a bit harder and hit something within her that sent shivers up her spine from the mere thrill. "Akito…!" she finally moaned, smiling up at him.

Akito returned her smile, thankful that she didn't seem to be in pain any longer. The next time he pulled out, he slammed back into her, increasing his pace only slightly. "God Natsumi. You're so tight." He gritted out, pleasure coursing through him as he felt her walls constrict him comfortingly.

"Well only you've been inside me…" she ground out, digging her nails into his skin, though she didn't notice they had become sharp and claw like. She met his thrust, panting loudly as she looked up at him with fierce and crisp jade eyes. "Faster."

"Yes Princess." He complied, going as fast as he could. He moaned, pressing his forehead against hers. His grip on the sheets tightened, and he only barely heard his sheets rip from the pull of his claws. He resisted the urge to touch Natsumi, since he didn't want to hurt her. But at the same time, his body craved even more contact with her. "Fuck it." he said, verbally answering his thoughts as he lowered a hand and gripped her hip, making sure to keep his hand in a position that wouldn't cause his nails to dig into her flesh. A hiss escaped him at the pleasure this caused, and he could feel his tip hitting against something inside of her, which made it even better. The feeling alone was enough to cause his eyes to be lined in red, his vision sharpening slightly.

"Akito!" Natsumi screamed out in delight, wrapping her legs around his waist and forcing them closer and him deeper into her. She moaned out, throwing her head back as her claws raked down his back, drawing thin lines of blood. "Harder." She seethed out, moving one of her hands to his front grabbing his chin, forcing his eyes on her own. "I know you can do better." She smirked, seeing the red smears that were now along his jaw and the crimson stains beneath her nails.

He growled lowly, showing his elongated teeth to her. Natsumi watched in fascination as his eyes swirled into red, but the moment was short lived as he thrust even harder inside of her, causing her to gasp in delight. He pulled back so that he was on his knees, and gripped her hips in his hands, raising them slightly. "I'm going to make you scream." He promised. Suddenly he was pounding into her, looking down at her and watching as her breasts bounced from the sheer force coming from his hips. He could feel his claws dig into her soft flesh, the act causing small streams of blood to slide down the smooth plane of her stomach.

Just as he had promised, the princess screamed out in ecstasy, arching her back from the need. Natsumi cried out in pure bliss, letting her hands fall above her head. "Yes Akito!" she pleaded, smiling as he beat into her faster. "Fuck me!" she shouted, thrusting against him. She lifted her hand, gripping one of her bouncing breasts and pinching her own bud. She moaned loudly, becoming engrossed in the activity. She gripped both her entire breasts then, feeling just how sharp her claws were as she drew her own blood from the soft flesh.

"You're so fucking sexy." He smiled slightly, gleefully watching the blood trail across her skin. He moved one of his hands and placed his thumb over her clit, changing his grip on her in order to rub the sensitive nub. The act caused his claw to scrape against her outer folds, but not hard enough to draw any blood. It added to Natsumi's pleasure though, to know something so deadly was in one of her most delicate places. Akito miraculously increased his pace, thankful for the endurance that his years of training had given him.

Natsumi beamed, but it was short as she let out another moan, gripping the sheets around her for something to anchor her to their love. "Akito! I think I'm going to come." She groaned out, her grip tightening as it ripped the cloth. She arched against him, feeling the building heat that was between them.

The young Uchiha didn't even acknowledge her words, as he slammed into her one last time, shooting his essence into her. He bent over her tiny frame, keeping his gaze locked with hers as he was surrounded in bliss. "Yes." He hissed, continuing to thrust in her as his seed flowed from him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him closer to her as she kissed his cheek, feeling both of their fluids mix with one another. "Oh Akito…" she whispered, "That was so amazing." She smiled, running her fingers through her hair and enjoying his continued movements within her.

"I know." He smiled, kissing her. He withdrew from her heat then, and took in the sight of her form. "I don't know why…but the sight of you covered in blood is incredibly sexy." He told her, before dipping his head and beginning to lick up the semi-dried trails of blood off her chest, paying special attention to the puncture marks.

Natsumi let out a content sigh. "It was weird…like my instincts just kicked in." she said, lifting her hands and looking at her claws. "Apparently goblins enjoy rough sex."

"I can see why we do." He chuckled, moving down to lick the blood off of her hips. "It was fantastic."

"Yeah it was." She giggled, letting her hand rest on his head.

When he finished licking up the crimson liquid, he moved back over her and kissed her. "Thank you." He sighed, brushing some of her hair from her face and cupping her cheek. "I never imagined that I would be doing this today." He smiled, resting his forehead against hers.

"Well I had to make it up to you for disappearing. And I thought…I love you, so why not?" she shrugged, nuzzling against him. She moved her hands to his back, pressing her palms against the wounds there. Her hands began to glow a soft green and before he could even realize what was happening, they were healed.

"You should do that to yourself as well." He said. "I don't want to sound shallow or anything, but I can't have these scar." He traced his finger along the puncture wounds on her breast to indicate what he was referring to.

Natsumi arched a delicate brow, propping herself up on her elbows as her gaze narrowed. "Are you insinuating that if I were damaged in any way you would not still feel the same?"

Akito met her stare dead on. "No, but if other people see them, especially with the dresses you wear, do you want to explain that _you_ put them there, and not I?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I don't care if they know." She replied simply. "If people want to know we're having sex, then I'd love to have proof all over my body." She reached up and touched his arms where she had punctured with her fingertips. She began to heal them as well, shaking her head. "I was already going to do it. Don't tell me what to do Akito, the only time you have power over me is when we're having sex. Understand?" she said seriously, though there was a smirk creeping up her face.

He just smirked in response. "Well, with the amount of sex I plan on having with you for the rest of our lives, I think it's an even trade." He kissed her forehead then, before flopping down next to her and looking up at the ceiling. He liked sex, but man had that been exhausting. He just couldn't help it though. When she told him to go faster or harder, he had too. Not because it was an order, but because he wanted to please her. Not to mention it increased his pleasure as well.

Once she had finished healing herself, she turned on her side and curled against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Goodnight Akito." She said softly, resting her head on his chest. "I love you so much…please be safe."

His arm automatically wrapped around her and held her against him. "I will never do anything to cause you pain, and that includes dying." He murmured, closing his eyes and laying his head on top of hers. The two fell asleep then, happily exhausted from their physical profession of their love, and the next morning's events not even on their minds.


	32. Battlefront

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Thirty-Two_

-Battlefront-

The next morning found Akito standing at the steps in front of the palace, waiting for everyone to arrive before they could leave. He knew he should be focusing on the battle to come, but all he could think about was the image of Natsumi screaming beneath him as blood trailed over her smooth skin. It was just so erotic.

This morning had been just as good as the night before too. When he had woken up, he'd convinced Natsumi to share a bath with him, where they had made love once more, though not as aggressively. They didn't want people to hear, after all, and his bathroom had a terrible echo. Then she had taken his robe and flown off his balcony to return to her room in order to ready for the day. And once she had done that, he'd gotten dressed and strapped into his armor.

Kyo came up beside him then, rubbing the back of his head. "God, my head hu-"

"Shut up." Akito cut him off, giving him a sideways glance. "I told you last night I wasn't going to listen to you whine, and I meant it. Now act like a man and put your game face on before Satomi comes out here and sees how much of a pansy you really are."

The blonde elf blinked, still rubbing the back of his head, only now it was in confusion. Then he smirked. "Well, looks like somebody got to see Natsumi last night. Otherwise you would have just hit me."

"I don't want to talk about it." the young Uchiha said, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile.

"Of course he doesn't want to talk about it." Haru said, coming beside the dark haired man. "He doesn't want to vocalize that the princess and him mutilated each other with their psychotic love making. I knew you were a masochist." The brunette smirked, adjusting his sword.

The ebony haired man looked at his friend and snorted. "Whatever. It was fucking hot." He said. "Just don't tell Toshiro."

Haru shrugged. "Of course it was hot. Goblins are known for having the most intimate and erotic sex. They're the most animalistic of the species after all."

They heard a laugh from behind them as Toshiro walked up. "Why are you guys talking about the different sex of the races?" he asked.

"Oh cause' Akito here fucked your sister last night." Haru said bluntly, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at the knight.

Akito whacked the brunette over the head so hard it made him stumble. "What did I _just_ tell you, you fucking idiot?" he asked, glaring at his friend. "God, for such a gossip, you never listen." He crossed his arms then.

Kyo snickered. "Wow, it's a lot funnier when it happens to someone else." He observed.

"OW!" Haru yelled in Akito's face, rubbing his now sore head. "Psychopath!"

Toshiro just arched a curious brow and shook his head. "You guys…are interesting that's for sure." He smiled, surprisingly not angry.

"So does this mean I can have sex with Satomi and you won't get mad?" Kyo asked, looking over at the redhead.

"No." the prince scoffed. "Last night was the only exception time to my brother code. After all, we're going off to war, and I had sex with Minako. And boy was it amazing, you shouldn't have gotten so drunk." He shrugged and looked back towards the main doors to the palace. They opened and Gaara and Sakura walked out together. The rest of the first dispatch was already suited up and ready to ride out.

Satomi, Natsumi, and Minako came out after them, along with Sasuke and Itachi. Naruto and Hinata followed, as well as Kiba and Ino. Gaara stopped at the top of the steps down into the courtyard and faced his wife, lifting his hand and cupping her cheek. "I will miss you my love." He said sincerely.

Sakura lifted her hand and placed it over his. "Not nearly as much as I will miss you." she replied, kissing his palm. "Just come home safely, and in one piece."

"I will always come back to you." He promised, leaning down and kissing her sweetly, but passionately. They finally broke for air and stared at one another for a while before Gaara headed down the steps, signaling for his knights to follow. Sasuke and Itachi did so immediately.

Kiba sighed and looked down at his wife, giving her a sad smile. "I will return as soon as I can." He told her, leaning down and kissing her. Ino nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Protect our boy." she whispered.

The brunette nodded and held her for as long as he was able until he had to pull away. "Come Haru." the knight ordered. Said boy sighed and went to give his mother a hug before following after his father and mounting his horse.

Kyo walked over to Satomi and took her hands in his. "Satomi, I'm sorry about last night." He said. "When I come back…we could try…if you want…" he started to blush then. "But I want you to know that I love you, no matter what. And I promise to return."

Satomi watched him with wary eyes, but gave him a small smile. "I know you will…be safe." She said, kissing his cheek.

"If I'm going out there, I get more than that." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her sweetly on the mouth. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her forehead before slowly backing away. His fingers eventually fell out of her grasp, and he turned around and got onto his horse, looking back at her once he was situated.

"I love you too." She called after him, lacing her fingers together as she watched him look back at her with his charming smile.

Naruto turned to his wife and daughter, giving them a bright smile when he saw their saddened faces. "Don't worry girls! I'll return just like I always do! I bet I even have the most epic fight of the whole battle this time." He reassured them, hugging both Hinata and Minako to his body.

"I know Naruto." Hinata smiled slightly. "But I will always worry about you. I love you."

"I love you too Hinata." The blonde said, kissing the top of her head.

"I just don't want Shiro to go." Minako sniffed, her gaze moving over to her redheaded love.

Naruto gasped in shock and pulled away. "What? Daughter, you wound me!" he said dramatically, placing both of his hands over his heart. He huffed. "Well I'm only kissing my beautiful wife goodbye then." He said, doing exactly that. Then he turned and began to walk away.

Minako watched him, her eyes widening slightly. "Daddy…" she said softly, thinking he was serious. Unable to resist his only child, Naruto quickly turned around and ran back to her, hugging her.

"I'm just kidding honey." He said lovingly, stroking her hair. "I would never leave without kissing you goodbye." The blonde man pulled back and kissed her forehead then. "Now go and say goodbye to Toshiro, I know you'd rather be in his arms than your father's." he smiled.

The ebony haired woman mirrored his smile, hugging him quickly one last time. "I love you Daddy." She said, before leaving his embrace and running over to Toshiro. She didn't even say anything to him, hugging him tightly despite the feeling of his cold armor against her skin.

The prince returned her embrace the best he could. "Be safe my sweet flower." He told her. "I want to come back to your smiling face." He beamed, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining. "I promise to give you the biggest smile ever when you return." She said, smiling despite the tears that wanted to fall. "I just hope that it's soon."

He returned the gesture, kissing her tenderly. "I'll come back to you, how could I not. I want to marry you before I die." The redhead smirked before kissing her once more. "Goodbye Minako." He said before pulling away from her. He kissed each of his sisters on the cheek before going to his mother and doing the same. "Be safe mother, we will return as soon as we are able." He nodded.

"Just don't be as reckless as I know your father is." Sakura said, giving him a warning look. "The last thing I need is to hear Akito _and_ Sasuke complain about how difficult it is to make sure the both of you stay alive."

Toshiro laughed, "Of course mother. I will try my best." He smirked, pulling away from her and heading down the steps to join his father and the others.

Seeing that he was the last one to say his farewells, Akito walked directly up to Natsumi. He placed his hand on her hip and cupped the back of her head, threading his fingers into her hair before kissing her passionately, right there for everyone to see. He was always better at expressing himself through actions than words anyways.

Natsumi blinked, taking a moment to comprehend what had happened. She kissed him back finally, resting her hand on his breast plate. She moved closer to him, breaking their contact. "You can't leave me." She whispered, sounding pained.

"I must." He replied, though he didn't sound any happier about it than her. "It is my job to protect Toshiro. But I promise…no…I swear on my life, I will return, and it will take far less than seven years for me to come back to you." He said, laying his forehead against hers.

"I can't be without you again." She said, taking his hand in hers. "It's destroying me."

"You have my heart now, Natsumi." Akito told her. "You will never be without me."

She looked down, reaching up and gripping the diamond around her neck. Her eyes widened and she looked back up at him. "I know why it's been so hard on me."

His brow furrowed. "Why?" he asked, looking down at the gem.

"This thing wants my heart." She explained, showing it to him as she held it in the palm of her hand. "And you have it." Natsumi smiled, reaching behind her neck and unclasping the necklace. "I want you to have it. I know it will be okay, because you and I are one, so you've nothing to fear, and I believe it will keep you safe. It's all about self-preservation."

He met her gaze once more. "If it wants your heart, and I have your heart, then why hasn't it consumed you?"

"Because, unlike you, I'm still innocent and pure." She smiled, offering it out to him. "Just make sure you're careful with it and bring it back."

"I'm pretty sure I took your innocence last night…but I trust you." He mumbled, taking it from her. He placed the gem around his neck, tucking the diamond beneath his armor. Suddenly a chill went up his spine, and he could hear a voice in his head, whispering things to him. He frowned, pushing it away as he looked at Natsumi. "I promise to take care of it and bring it back." He said.

She nodded, giving him a bright smile. "Just…don't let it get to you." She tightened her grip on his hand and kissed him once more. "I love you, please watch over my brother and keep yourself safe."

"I will." He pulled away from her then, turning to head down the steps. He halted and looked at her over his shoulder. "And Natsumi, when I come back this time, will you be here to greet me?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Of course I will." She said, giving him a reassuring look. "I will wait for you always."

Akito smiled at her, before turning and walking down the steps to his horse. "I told you she would." He muttered aloud to the stone. He mounted his horse then, repressing the other things that the voice was telling him. It wasn't important right now. What was important was Natsumi, and the upcoming battle.

Gaara looked back, waving once more before ordering them to ride out. They headed off, and once all the soldiers were gone Natsumi and Satomi sighed. Ino walked up beside Sakura and looked over at her friend. "I hope they are alright."

Sakura smiled slightly at the blonde. "They will be." she smiled softly. "They are stronger than they look."

Natsumi and Satomi nodded and glanced at their mother. "I'm sure they will be watched over closely."

"Oh yes." The queen agreed, her smile widening as she and the other woman turned to go back into the palace. "Closer than anyone can imagine."


	33. Deviation

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Thirty-three_

-Deviation-

Akito stood there in the war tent, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he tried to listen to what Itachi was telling them. It was difficult, that was for sure, because the damned necklace around his neck wouldn't shut up. He honestly didn't know how Natsumi put up with it all the time. First it would tell him that it wanted blood, and the fact that he was located so close to the battlefield only made it worse. It could practically taste the death that was about to occur, and was thrumming with excitement for the upcoming fighting.

And when it wasn't thirsting for blood, it was trying to fill his head with doubts about Natsumi. Telling him that she wouldn't wait for him to come back, or that she didn't really love him. When he argued, it would just reply saying that it had once been connected to her, and knew her heart even better than he did. Other than that, it would try to make him doubt the other relationships he had, such as his friendship with Toshiro.

Sighing, he mentally told the diamond to shut up, before focusing his attention back into the room. Gaara was standing at the front, with Itachi on his right, Sasori next to the elder Uchiha, and Sasuke on his left. Forming a line directly across from the elders stood Akito, Toshiro, Kyo, and Haru. Also present in the room were Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru, who were all standing on the sides as everyone looked at the map in the center, marked with the locations of their troops, and where their scouts told them the enemy's troops were.

"And as far as we know from the last reports, the humans appear as if they are ready to mount an attack tomorrow morning at the soonest." The eldest Uchiha informed them, stepping back to signal that he was finished briefing everyone.

"That's fine. I think the soldiers need a rest from the past few days. Not to mention the second battalion has just arrived, and we will need to divide them up amongst the generals." Gaara nodded, looking to Itachi. "I don't really want to deal with them, their mostly the younger males who are fresh out of training."

Kiba cleared his throat and got all their attention, though he kept in his position, his hands laced behind his back. "My Lord, perhaps this would be a good opportunity to allow Toshiro and Akito a chance at proving themselves in leading. At least with the newer recruits."

"Hm…" the king thought on it, looking over at his son and the youngest of the protective line. He shifted his jade gaze to Sasuke and then Itachi. "What do you think?"

Itachi looked from his king to the two younger men. "It's not a bad idea. They'll need to learn someday, and what better place to learn than on the field, in the heat of battle?"

"I agree." Sasuke said. "It might also make the recruits feel less pressured, to not be under the leadership of a seasoned general. In my experience they tend to freeze up a bit, and that only creates unnecessary complications."

Gaara nodded once more, standing straight. "And Shikamaru, does this bode well with you?"

The dark haired strategist glanced over their plans and then to his prince and the honored knight. "I see nothing wrong with this, nor does their failure to uphold the troops dampen our victory."

"Excellent." The redhead said, adjusting his sword on his side. "You are all dismissed."

They older generals began to file out of the tent until all that was left was the four young men. Toshiro and Akito stood aghast, staring at the map. This was a huge honor, but completely risky. The prince swallowed, "I'm nervous." He admitted to the three.

"Yeah." Akito said, blinking. "I mean, I know we're good, but…I didn't think they had _that_ much faith in us."

Kyo walked between them and slapped both men on the shoulder, giving them an encouraging smile. "Don't sweat it guys! I bet you'll do great. Besides, you both like telling people what to do enough to be good at it. Toshiro, don't even pretend, you know you like being in charge." He said, seeing the redhead about to protest.

"Be quiet." The prince huffed, turning around and leaving the tent. Haru watched him and looked back at Akito.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Probably." The Uchiha said. "I just hope I don't disappoint anyone." He turned and walked out of the tent, leaving Kyo and Haru by themselves.

The blonde elf looked over to his friend. "So…you think someday they'll let us lead?"

"I think we are." Haru laughed. "We're like my father and Naruto see, as long as we're loyal to Toshiro we'll get what we want." he told him, walking out and following after the two with Kyo behind him. "So what's the plan?"

"Well," Toshiro exhaled, since they were approaching the area where the new regiment was waiting. "I think…I mean, Kyo I want you to take the archers. We will break the rest up into three groups. I'll take one, Akito you take one, and Haru you as well. That way there's not too many for each of us, at least for the first time."

Kyo pumped a fist in the air. "Awesome!" he cheered, going over to where the new blood was waiting. "Alright, archers, follow me!" he instructed, gesturing for them to do so as he walked off to an area where he could talk to them without them being distracted by the others.

Toshiro, Akito, and Haru stood at the head of the rest of the group. Toshiro stepped forward and looked them over, trying to appear as strong as his father. The time they had spent here, he had finally seen just how good of a ruler his dad was. He was confident and bold. He didn't falter, and neither would he. "Alright!" he announced, giving the group a once over.

They were all dressed in similar armor, mostly made from leather and some metal alloys. "You will be divided into three squadrons. This side." He pointed, and then gestured to Akito. "Will follow the orders of my knight, Akito."

He gestured to the center. "You soldiers will be under my direct command. And the rest of you will follow my knight, Haru." Toshiro said loudly, showing them Haru. "Those not under my direct command will treat my knights as if they were myself, or my father. Is that understood?"

"Yes Your Highness!" they all said in unison.

Toshiro nodded, and ordered for them to disperse to the ones they were assigned. He looked back at Haru and Akito and gave them a small, but reassuring smile. "Good luck." He told them, before leading off his chosen group.

Akito waited until Toshiro and Haru led off their groups before addressing his own. He clasped his hands behind his back, looking them all over. "Alright men, as said before, I am Knight Uchiha Akito. You will do as I say, when I say it, no matter what it is." He instructed, beginning to walk before the rows of men. "Understood?"

"Yes Knight Uchiha!" the men responded.

Suddenly the jewel hidden beneath his armor pulsed, and Akito, paused in his step, his deep green gaze shooting over to a soldier that was standing in the first row. He glanced over them, taking in their small build. Poor kid, he didn't have a lot of faith that he would survive for very long.

Ignoring what the diamond was saying, he walked away from the soldier. He stopped before one of the men, standing only a foot away from him. "Attack me." He said simply, standing there and waiting.

The man looked confused, and even glanced to his other companions in question. When he didn't make a move to attack the ebony haired knight, Akito grabbed him by his collar and flung him out in front of everyone. Before the soldier could get up, Akito's foot was over his throat. "Did I not say to follow my orders, no matter what?" he asked, raising his brow in a condescending manner.

"Y-yes, Knight Uchiha." The man croaked.

Akito lifted his foot and walked away, leaving the soldier to get up on his own. "When you hesitate, people die." He told everyone. "On the battlefield, hesitation is not an option. You are now representing not only your people, but the people of the other races as well. So when you look bad, we all look bad." He paused for effect, and then took a deep breath. "Am I understood?" he shouted.

"Yes Knight Uchiha!" the men said with even more vigor than the first time.

"Good. Tomorrow morning I expect you all to be up and ready at dawn. Tardiness is not an option and will be punished. That is all. You are dismissed." The ebony haired man said, turning and walking away from the group. He felt another tug when he walked past the soldier from before, and with it a sense of longing. Once again he brushed it aside, continuing on to his tent in order to prepare for the next day.

* * *

><p>Akito grimaced as he cut down another opponent, having lost count a long time ago how many people he had killed. They'd been fighting since an hour past dawn, and it was now almost ten. The men would be in need of a break soon, but it didn't appear as if things were letting up. The humans, although not the strongest species, were very resilient, and didn't give up easily. He would admit that they had decent training, and interesting weapons, but they were beginning to annoy him.<p>

Assured that the man he had been fighting was dead, the young Uchiha eagerly sought out a new opponent, praying that this one was more of a challenge. The black diamond was relishing in all of this bloodshed, chanting its love of blood and death in his mind while he fought. Akito had the suspicion that it was actually aiding him in his battles, since his stamina was a lot greater than normal, as he wasn't even tired yet.

As he knocked the weapon from the enemy soldier's hand and stabbed him, he heard a noise behind him. Turning, he saw the young soldier that he had noticed yesterday, and realized that the boy had just killed someone who was trying to sneak up on him. He may have even saved his life. The longing began to build then, making an odd combination with the bloodlust coming from the stone. Not one to be ungrateful, he nodded. "Thanks." He said, glancing back and stabbing the human he'd been fighting once more, just to make him hit the ground faster.

The soldier nodded, "Of course my lord." He said, his voice giving away just how young he was. It had still yet to mature into a more masculine tone.

The ebony haired man quirked a brow, holding in a chuckle. Man, this soldier was practically a child. But, at the sound of his voice, the longing within him grew, and he suddenly wanted to reach out and touch the boy's face. His brow furrowed. Well that was odd, especially given the fact that he couldn't even see his face. From the looks of it, his hair was wrapped up and tied back in a bandana beneath his helmet, and the lower half to his face was covered in a scarf. It wasn't an uncommon way to dress, since the cloth helped to keep out the stench of death and decay, but most men didn't use it, for fear of appearing weak.

"What is your name?" Akito asked, intrigued. If this kid had lasted this long on the field, then he was worth a lot more than he appeared.

"Tamaki, sire." He replied quickly, gripping his sword tightly and cutting down a human that ran at them from the enemy lines.

"Hm." The ebony haired man said, the name not ringing a bell. But then again, he didn't know half the people that were there anyways. "Keep up the good work." He nodded, turning and running back into the fray, attacking another soldier.

Tamaki pulled down the cloth over his mouth, revealing a smirk. "Of course my knight."

* * *

><p>Toshiro collapsed onto his pallet in the tent he and Akito were sharing. "Man I'm exhausted." He vocalized, laying back and closing his eyes. The day had been a long one, but just before dusk the humans had retreated back to their camp. So it was a prime opportunity for their army to rest as well. "How did you fair?"<p>

"Pretty well." Akito said, removing the rest of his armor before lying down on his own pallet. "I don't remember how many people I killed today, and this thing is just relishing it." he said, picking up the chain and dangling the black diamond. "It's never satisfied."

The redhead looked over to his friend, sitting up and eyeing the diamond. "What's it like?"

The young Uchiha looked at his leader. "Annoying." He sighed. "So much hatred and anger…and it whispers things to me all the time. Things that make me doubt even myself."

Toshiro frowned. "That sounds awful." He sighed, shaking his head. "How is it again that you can wear it?"

"Because Natsumi gave me her heart." Akito said, dropping the necklace and letting the stone hit his chest. "So since part of her is with me, the stone won't suck me into it. Plus it would destroy her, and that's not what it wants."

"Oh…" he nodded and pulled off his shirt. "Well how did your soldiers do today?"

Akito sighed and did the same. "Pretty well. When I checked in with them not many had been lost. Some are pretty good fighters too. Though, I think part of it was because of the little…orientation that I gave them yesterday." He smirked, twisting and popping his back, as well as stretching his muscles. Then he stood. "I'm gonna go get some food. You want any?" he asked.

"Yeah, just bring me whatever you get." The redhead said, stretching out across his pallet.

"Will do." The Uchiha said, leaving the tent. He walked through the camp, making his way towards the area he knew the cooks to be serving food. When he walked over it, he saw one of the soldiers bending over the large table to reach for something on the other side. He felt a strong pull then, and his gaze fell on their rear. Suddenly his lower region began to react to the sight, and Akito quickly shook his head. What the hell was going on? Why was he feeling that way for another man, when he had Natsumi waiting for him back at home?

Trying with difficulty to repress the urges that the black diamond was only making stronger as he approached the table, Akito could already guess just whose butt he had stared at. "Here." He said, reaching out and plucking up an apple easily, since it was the item that Tamaki was trying to get. Man this kid had really short arms, he thought, holding the fruit out to the boy.

"Thanks." Tamaki replied, glancing up at the one who had been so gracious to him. His eyes widened and he quickly looked away, as if embarrassed. "I'm sorry my lord."

"For what?" Akito asked, his brow furrowing as he turned and began to pick up some items from the table. "Not being able to reach something?" the corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk.

"I did not mean to inconvenience you is all."

The Uchiha shrugged. "No inconvenience." He said simply, piling his arm with items, and then grabbing two plates filled with meats, stacking one on top of the other so that he could carry them with one hand. He turned back to the boy and quirked a brow. "You know, around the camp you don't have to keep your face so covered." He said. "It's not like we smell or anything."

"Oh." He paused. "I have allergies." He growled lowly, almost immediately after he had spoken, and smacked his palm to his forehead before hurrying off to avoid further conversation.

Akito blinked, his gaze on Tamaki's rear as he disappeared. He shook his head quickly after realizing what he was doing, and walked back towards the tent he and Toshiro shared. What a strange guy. What could he possibly be allergic to, the grass? Not contemplating it further, he pushed back the flap and entered the tent. "Dinner is served." He announced, taking a seat on his pallet and setting down their plates. He then distributed the fruits and breads that were in his arms, so that they both had the same amount. "And eat all of it. If you even _look_ like you've lost weight the queen will kill me, I just know it." he took a bite out of a roll then.

"But my father always comes back thinner. I think it will make me look better. Don't you think?" he smirked, sitting up and picking up the meat with his hands and then ripping a piece off for him to eat.

The ebony haired man snorted. "Please, we both know she lets your father have it for losing weight. But you're her precious son." He rolled his eyes. "So it's my ass that will get chewed out, not yours." He smirked, finishing his roll and grabbing some meat.

"Not if you hide from her and just bang bang in the bedroom." He pointed out, his mouth already full. "She wouldn't dare go in there."

"True." He sighed, taking a large bite of chicken. "I almost wish I didn't have sex with Natsumi, because now that I know what it's like I only want it more." He observed, somehow fitting more food into his mouth. Man he was hungry. Killing people all day took a lot out of a person.

"I know right. I wish Minako could have come. And just stayed in here…though I know she would be in danger…so…" Toshiro huffed, shaking his head. "I don't know. It's weird. I want to have sex with her again, but at least I'm not feeling urges. If I was then God knows the next thing I would be doing is having butt sex with you."

Akito smirked, swallowing his food. "Yeah, thank God you can control yourself. Cause' I know how irresistible I am." He said, grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"You know it. And if I so ordered, you'd have to." Toshiro laughed, grabbing some of the grapes and pulling them from the bunch. "Good choices by the way. I was starving."

"Thanks." Akito said, his playful demeanor now diminished. The conversation was making him uncomfortable, not only because he wouldn't have to do what Toshiro ordered, but because he was beginning to think about Tamaki's rear, and how nice it looked in his tight pants. He could practically feel the other man's rump in his hands, as he bent him over and- "Shut up!" he ordered the stone, glaring at it as he resituated himself, since he had begun to get aroused by the thoughts and sensations the diamond was feeding him. "Fucking rock." He muttered, ripping the rest of the meat off the bone he was holding before tossing it back on his plate.

Toshiro stared at Akito, slightly alarmed. He moved away and coughed to get his attention. "You…okay Akito?"

Akito glared at the stone for a bit before looking up at the redhead. "Yeah. It just…got really excited for some reason. I think it's all the bloodshed." He semi-lied, running a hand through his hair before reaching out and picking up his apple. "Sorry." He said, taking a bite out of the fruit.

"Yeah…" he nodded, lying down. "Well I'm going to get some shut eye. So see you in the morning."

The ebony haired man sighed, finishing his apple before lying back on his pallet. He reached over and grabbed the lantern, blowing out the flame. "Night." He said softly, closing his eyes. As he began to drift off, images of Natsumi came to his mind. Akito smiled, until suddenly Natsumi turned into Tamaki. Frowning, the young Uchiha rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. It was going to be a long night.


	34. Realization

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Thirty-four_

-Realization-

Kyo whistled to himself as he walked around the camp, waving as he greeted everyone that he passed. It had been two weeks since they'd arrived, and two weeks since he'd seen Satomi. He tried not to let those thoughts depress him, because when he finally saw her, he was going to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

He stopped suddenly when he saw a figure standing at the archery range, practicing. They weren't fighting today, because the humans didn't appear like they were going to do anything soon, and so everyone was wearing their more casual attire. Everyone except this man, it seemed, as he was still wearing his armor and had a bandana wrapped around his hair, and was choosing to practice while everyone else was taking the time to rest. His brow furrowed at this, and he decided to go and ask the archer why he was hiding his hair like that. "Hey you!" he called as he neared them.

The man paused in his actions, turning to face the voice that had hailed them. Kyo's eyes widened when he saw a pair of familiar jade eyes looking back at him, and then he recognized the face of the person. Squealing in excitement, Kyo ran the rest of the way. Not giving the other person time to recover, the blonde gripped the form in a tight hug. "Satomi." He breathed out, nuzzling her neck. "I can't believe you're here." He pulled away, keeping his hands on her upper arms.

"Shut up you moron!" she demanded, glaring him down as she looked past him to make sure no one had overheard him.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. Then he leaned in and kissed her quickly. "I missed you so much." He said, smiling down at her. "Why did you come out here?" he asked

She pushed him away, noticing that a few of the soldiers had been watching them with wide and almost horrified eyes. "I came because I want to fight too. I'm not just going to sit at the palace and wait helplessly while everyone else fights."

The blonde elf looked around and noticed the stares they were receiving, so he wrapped his arm around Satomi's shoulders and leaned closer to her so that they could talk without the risk of being overheard. "Well, are you alright? You haven't gotten injured or anything? What about the other men? Are they being nice to you?" he asked, looking concerned.

Satomi gave him a small glare. "Of course, you idiot, I'm under your command. All of them are nice because you order them to be happy."

"Oh yeah." He laughed, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Well, now that I know you're here, I'm not leaving your side for a minute. I'm going to stand next to you on the field, and you'll be sleeping with me in my tent from now on. That way I can always protect my beautiful flower." He said, nuzzling her cheek slightly.

"No we won't Kyo. You can't treat me any different than you would any other one of your soldiers." She said simply, breaking from his grasp and going back to her spot where she was practicing. "Plus, you have to remember, I'm a man here."

He just followed her. "Let the others think what they want, I don't care. You're my soul mate, and I'm going to treat you as such. Besides, if you don't come sleep in my tent, then I'll just find you in yours." He told her, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Fine then." She huffed, readying another arrow on her bow and taking aim. "You can go ahead and try to find me. I'll move my tent everyday if I have to."

"Well, technically, I'm your superior right now." Kyo smirked, crossing his arms. "So you have to do what I say."

Satomi paused in her action and glanced over at him. "No, technically I am still the princess, and I don't have to do anything you tell me."

"You do if you want to keep up your charade." The blonde pointed out, a smug look on his face.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." She finalized, giving him another cold stare.

Kyo pouted. "Please Satomi?" he whined, sounding like a child. "I promise I won't do anything inappropriate. But now that I know you're here, I want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?" he asked, giving her a puppy dog look. His eyes were the widest she had ever seen them, and his lower lip trembled.

The princess' eye twitched. "You know that I do."

He fidgeted, somehow managing to look even more pathetic. "Then how come you won't share a tent with me? Do I repulse you?"

She stayed silent, her glare only intensifying. She knew what he was trying. "You know that you do not."

"But you still won't stay with me." the blonde clarified, still looking and sounding pathetic. "So obviously there's something about me that you do not find appealing. Tell me what it is, and I swear to rectify it."

Satomi suppressed a growl, pulling the arrow back and aiming it straight at his face. "Don't you patronize me Kyo."

Kyo blinked, lowering his arms. "I just want to be with you Satomi. Is wanting to be with the one you love so wrong?" he asked, giving her a tender look as he reached out and lightly ran his fingertips down her arm, bringing it back up once his arm could no longer reach.

Her glare didn't let up until finally she sighed and loosened the string on her bow and replaced the arrow in her quiver. "Fine. But I will be the one to come see you in the night. Not you coming to find me, understand?"

"Yes!" he nodded, his bright, happy smile returning so quickly you would wonder if anything had been wrong at all. "I will await your arrival eagerly!" he said, moving so that he could hug her. He kissed her cheek then, before releasing her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, before shoving him away. "Now go away or you'll draw attention to me."

"Yes my dearest." Kyo smiled, turning around and beginning to walk away. "I'll think of you until we meet again." He waved over his shoulder, walking away with a goofy smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes, going back to her practice. "Idiot." She smiled.

Kyo continued to walk through the camp, ignoring the whispers of the men and the weird looks he was receiving. Spotting Akito in the distance, he ran up to the ebony haired man. "Hey Akito! Today's a beautiful day, isn't it?" he asked.

Akito gave the blonde an odd look. "What got into you?" he asked, dropping the black diamond that he had been fiddling with.

"I don't know what you mean." Kyo smiled. "I'm always happy."

"Yeah, but you look even more idiotic than usual." The Uchiha said. "What, did you dream about Satomi or something?"

The elf laughed. "Yeah, something like that." He told his friend. "So, what about you? Is that necklace giving you any trouble? I know Natsumi had a rough time with it occasionally."

He shrugged. "It's alright." he said. "The voice in my head is annoying at times, but it does help on the field." In actuality, it was still whispering things to him about Tamaki, and they were just getting worse. It was terrible, because he rarely ever found himself thinking of Natsumi, and it was beginning to worry him.

"Sounds interesting." Kyo said.

"Not really. It kind of sucks." Akito sighed. He glanced off to the side then, seeing Haru running towards them.

"Akito! Kyo!" the brunette shouted, tackling them both to the ground so they couldn't escape. "I found her!"

Kyo gasped. "You did?" he asked, smiling happily. "About time man!"

Akito grimaced, struggling against the brunette's hold. "Get off of me you moron! Who's so damn important that you have to knock me to the ground anyways?"

"I met the woman of my dreams Akito!" he declared.

"That's great." The Uchiha said, though it didn't sound like he meant it. "Now get. Off." He shoved once more, rolling a bit to get the brunette off of him.

They all stood, dusting themselves off since they had been on the ground. "Oh my God. She's so beautiful and wonderful and nice. She's an elf, one of the archers. I just…" his eyes widened and he hit the both of them as a dark haired woman approached them. "Play it cool." he seethed.

The woman came up to them, her long black hair stopping around her waist. She had bright blue eyes and gave the three knights a friendly smile. "Hello Haru," she nodded to him and then shifted her gaze to Akito and Kyo. "I haven't seen you two in many years."

"Tomoyo." Akito nodded, remembering her from his days in the elf kingdom.

Kyo's smile widened. "Tomoyo!" the blonde said, hugging the woman. "It's great to see you! You got so pretty." He pulled away from her then, not wanting to upset Haru with any prolonged contact.

The brunette went wide eyed, looking between his newfound love and his best friends. "You guys know one another?"

Tomoyo nodded, smiling happily. "Well yes. Kyo is an elf, and before Akito discovered his true lineage he was the prince of the elves. My mother was one of the queen's hand maidens, so I saw them many times while I was playing in the palace."

"We used to practice tracking and archery together." The Uchiha supplied.

"Oh." He nodded, crossing his arms since now he felt out of the loop. "Well then…"

The female elf laughed and gave him a small smile. "Well, I will see you all later. I should go practice." She waved and walked off, leaving the three to themselves.

Haru huffed and growled lowly, "Great. Now I have history to compete with!"

"Don't worry about it Haru." Kyo smiled. "Tomoyo is really nice, and I can tell that she likes you."

"How did you meet her?" Akito asked out of curiosity.

"I was just getting something to eat and she was there. And she got some blueberries and I got some too and then we started talking about how much we like them. And she was so gorgeous and her laugh was beautiful. I fell in love instantly. She's like…a sapphire gem just sparkling with radiance that I cannot even fathom with her many facets." He swooned.

Akito snickered. "Man, you sound as bad as Kyo."

"Hey." The blonde puffed up. "There is nothing wrong with using fancy words to describe the beauty of a woman."

The ebony haired man's smile fell off his face then. "Hey guys…can I tell you something…and have it stay a secret?" he asked, his voice lowering so that they weren't overheard.

Both men looked to him, their curiosity sparking. "Does Toshiro know?" Haru asked.

"No. Toshiro can never know." He said, shaking his head as he remembered their discussion about butt sex.

"Okay. What's wrong?" the brunette snickered. "You got some gay love for your prince?"

"Shut up." Akito whispered, looking around. "It's not that…but…I think…I think I'm gay." He said softly.

Kyo burst into laughter. "Dude, there's no way!" he said, slapping the Uchiha on the back. "You're completely obsessed with Natsumi. I mean, you guys are soul mates."

Haru watched his dark haired friend, actually looking serious. "You mean Tamaki."

Akito wasn't even fazed this time about the brunette's knowledge. "Yes. I don't know what it is, but I keep thinking about him. I feel drawn to him, and then sometimes I start imagining doing…things…with him. I've barely thought about Natsumi since meeting Tamaki. And this damned rock," he reached into his shirt and pulled it out. "Is not helping at all. It's like it wants him too."

"I see…well," Haru smirked, crossing his arms. "Just go for it. If you can think about someone else instead of Natsumi, then obviously you two aren't really soul mates. And what you do out here, she'll never find out about."

"Haru, how can you say that?" Kyo gasped. "They are totally soul mates."

The ebony haired man let out a loud groan, wiping his hands downs his face. "I just don't know!" he said. "But I think he's gay too, because he acts all weird around me, and gets embarrassed when I'm just walking around without a shirt on. And it's so…cute…because he gets all flustered, and stumbles over his words…I mean, we're all guys…I don't see what the big deal is."

Kyo blinked. "You know…I'm starting to worry about you now." He said. "But you can't cheat on Natsumi. It will kill her, and it's wrong."

"How is it cheating?" Haru scoffed. "All they did was have sick and bloody sex. It's not like they are promised to one another like you and Satomi are. You are going to get married. Akito can't even tell Natsumi he loves her." he gestured to the man. "And yet all he can think about is this Tamaki's tight, _tight_ ass." The brunette laughed, gesturing to Akito. "If he was soul mates with Natsumi he wouldn't be attracted to someone else, nonetheless a man. I say go for it. Just squeeze his butt and see what happens."

Just the thoughts about it were getting Akito excited. He grit his teeth, squeezing the black diamond in his hand as he tried to get rid of the images. "I can't…" he said, sounding pained. "It's too weird. The thought is just…sickening."

"Well…maybe he just reminds you of Natsumi, and that's why you're getting attracted to him." the blonde elf suggested. "I mean, a lot of weird things happen to a guy when they're stuck on the battlefield and away from their woman."

"Oh?" Haru arched an accusing brow. "And so Kyo, you're saying before today that you were thinking sexual things about another male?"

Kyo scoffed. "Oh please. Satomi is my soul mate, I think of no one but her." he said. "Besides, there's no _man_ in my squad that reminds me of her in any way." He smirked, knowing that Haru must already know about Satomi. "And I sure as hell am not gay."

"Why's it gotta be me?" Akito whined, sounding kind of pathetic. "I don't understand!"

"Like I said Akito. Who's going to know? The soldier won't tell anyone under your command, and you'll have your release. Maybe your soul mate is a man." The brunette shrugged, looking off with a small smirk.

Akito sighed. "I don't even know why I told either of you. You're no help at all." He said, turning and walking off.

Kyo looked at his friend, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I know you know something." He said. "What is it?"

Haru gasped, looking offended. "I'm insulted Kyo. You think I would know something and not have the decency to tell one of my best friends?"

The elf smirked. "Well, he didn't ask. But I am."

"And I'm choosing not to answer." He replied, turning away from the blonde and walking off.

Kyo chuckled and shook his head, walking off in the direction of the food in order to get in a good meal before Satomi came to see him later that night.


	35. Uncovered

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Thirty-five_

-Uncovered-

Akito ducked, rolling and leaping to his feet as he tried to take down his attacker from behind. The man turned and blocked the hit, but that didn't completely upset the young Uchiha. He was actually excited, since now he was being presented a real challenge. And it was a good diversion from his thoughts about Tamaki. Because despite the fact that he was currently on the field and surrounded by fighting, the black gem around his neck still found time in its bloodlust to make him think of Tamaki. Where he was located right now, if he was still alive, if he'd gotten injured…it was driving him crazy.

It had been about three days since he'd talked to Haru and Kyo about his…affliction. And since then, he just kept running into the young man. The fact that he always kept his face covered attracted Akito even more. It was something about the mystery of what he looked like. Who he really was. When they talked, Akito tried to find things out about him, but the boy kept his personal things to himself, and so Akito figured that he didn't want to share. And he respected that, but it was beginning to annoy him.

He finally managed to knock the sword out of the human's hand, and in his moment of shock, Akito stabbed him through the chest. As he pulled his sword from the chest of the man, he backed up a bit, and hit someone. Turning around swiftly, he pointed his sword at the person he'd hit, only to see that it was Tamaki himself, also standing in a defensive pose. Akito straightened slightly. "Tamaki." He said, quickly raising his sword and blocking a hit from someone that had run at him from the side.

"Knight Uchiha." He bowed his head slightly, his undeniably feminine gaze locking with his own. "Forgive me for disrupting you." He said, before darting past him and moving through the humans that had surrounded them, taking them each down in one fluid swing. It wasn't possible, the movement that this boy could do, his flexibility, and his small size didn't match the strength he was displaying.

Akito killed the man who had attacked him, following after the small man. "No forgiveness is necessary." He said, fighting alongside him. It was exhilarating, being next to this boy and killing people with him. And the stone was thrumming with excitement.

"You're too kind Sire." He replied, though it was obvious he was slightly distracted. They stood back to back, having fought too deep into enemy lines. "I've wanted to fight with you for so long my lord." Tamaki breathed out longingly.

The Uchiha closed his eyes momentarily, breathing out as lust coursed through his body. Damn this boy. "Have you now?" he asked, exchanging blows with a man, feeling safe for some reason with the knowledge that Tamaki had his back. "And why is that?"

Tamaki smirked, though it was hidden beneath his cover. "I think you know why." He told him, jutting forward as they were attacked from all sides. "I will always have your back, as you have mine!"

"Your enthusiasm is…invigorating." Akito said as the two of them turned to change partners. He swung out and took down a man, only to have him quickly replaced by someone else.

They continued their fighting, their steps synchronizing as they weaved with one another, keeping themselves safe from the onslaught. "We need to fall back, or else we could die. This is too many even for you and I to take on by ourselves."

"We can take them." Akito said.

"I said fall back!" Tamaki yelled, almost sounding like an order, which thrummed through Akito and every bone in his body. He frowned, and noticed that as he continued to fight, it almost hurt. It just…felt wrong.

He growled lowly, not liking the way he was feeling, or the fact that some whelp had the gall to order him around. But he weighed it all in his mind, and realized that he had sound reasoning. "Very well." He said. "Lead the way."

After cutting down a few more that were in his way, Tamaki ran forward, grabbing Akito's wrist and pulling him with along as they cut through the wall that was keeping them from their army. He glanced back and narrowly avoided an arrow aimed for them, slicing upwards and cutting it in half before it could touch the dark haired night.

But from the corner of his eye, he saw another one of their enemies jump towards them, his sword aimed right at Akito's side. He moved faster than either of them and blocked the attack, only to feel another steel blade rip down his flesh from the back of his shoulder, along his side, to his hip.

Akito's eyes widened, and it was like his heart had been ripped from him. The gem around his neck screamed out in his mind, and even caused the young Uchiha pain. "No!" Akito shouted, killing the one who dared to hurt his subordinate. The young man staggered, and Akito quickly caught him. "Tamaki!" he said, ripping down the face mask so that he could breathe. When his face was revealed to him, Akito's eyes widened in horror. "Natsumi?" he shouted, a cold dread beginning to course through his body as everything began to slowly make sense. Why he was so attracted to the boy, why he was drawn to him, and why he had felt weird when he'd been ordered to retreat.

"God damnit!" he roared, picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder as he slashed his way through the ranks, his eyes already bleeding red as he was slowly being consumed by the beast inside him.

When he finally got back to his soldiers, he broke into a run, heading straight for the camp. "Just hang on Natsumi!" he called up to the princess, who was trying to grip her bleeding side. Seeing a familiar form in the distance, he sped up. "Haru, I need you to take control of my men." he said. "I have to get Natsumi to the medical tent."

Haru went wide eyed, grabbing Akito by the arm to halt him. His eyes were a much darker blue that took on a savage shine. "Goblins!" he shouted, sounding animalistic. He ripped off the helmet from Natsumi and then the cloth hiding her hair. "Those _disgusting _humans have injured our princess!" he pointed to Natsumi who had a pained look on her face. "They die now!"

At the sight, every single one of the goblin soldiers seemed to take on their natural appearance. Their nails became claw-like, and their fangs grew. Haru looked back to Akito. "Now go." He said, sounding more serious than he ever had before, ordering them all to attack, a new fury behind their attacks from the new knowledge.

Akito nodded and continued to run, feeling slight relief as the medical tent came into view. When he entered, he glared at the fairy that was there. "Treat her. _Now_." He ordered, laying her down on one of the cots.

"Yes Knight Uchiha." The woman nodded, hurrying over and beginning to pull off the armor that was hiding Natsumi's wound. She rolled the princess onto her stomach then, freeing the woman's wings from their bindings before rushing off to go and get some supplies.

The ebony haired man walked around and crouched next to the pink haired woman, taking her hand in his as he looked into her pained eyes. "Natsumi, I'm so sorry." He said, kissing her hand. "It's all my fault. I didn't protect you."

Her clouded eyes looked up and met his, their luster fading. "No…" she breathed out. "I wanted to protect you. I love you." She whispered, reached up with the last of her strength and gripping the black diamond. She winced as she pulled the diamond, breaking the chain and taking the dark stone back. "You don't have to suffer anymore. I can take it back for awhile."

"If you leave me, my suffering will never end." He said, pressing his forehead against hers as the fairy came back and began to clean the pink haired woman's wound.

"But I protected you." She smiled, though he could see the pain through it as well as the tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to save myself." She whispered, touching his cheek with her fingertips.

He tried to smile for her. "But it's my job to protect _you_, Natsumi. Don't you understand? I broke my pledge. I wasn't good enough."

"I'm not going to die Akito." Natsumi laughed hoarsely, finally wincing from the pain. "I won't leave you…not ever…" she trialed off until her hand fell limp, though the light grip she had on the stone stayed firm and she was unconscious.

Akito sighed, kissing the back of her hand once more. Then he looked up at the fairy, who was still cleaning out the bloody wound. "How is it?" he asked.

"Well, it isn't too deep, so it didn't cause any damage to her organs. But it's ripped some of her flesh away, which will make the healing difficult." The woman frowned, holding Natsumi's skin onto her body with one hand. "I don't think I can heal it on my own. I'm just supposed to do general first aid." She said, sounding worried.

"Well try." The ebony haired goblin ordered, glaring at her. "Because if she dies then I'll kill you."

This made the fairy's worried look increase. "Um…okay…but…I'm not sure there's much I can do…" she said, her hand beginning to glow a pale green. "I could try to heal the torn muscle inside, but I'm not advanced enough to fuse skin together."

"Then find someone who is!" someone yelled as they stormed into the tent, Gaara stormed into the tent then, the look on his face absolute fury. Toshiro was close behind him, both splattered in blood. The king stopped by his daughter, his expression turning so swiftly from anger to agony. "Natsumi…" he almost chocked out.

Toshiro stopped beside her, frowning down at the wound on his sister's back. "What was she doing here?"

"She snuck in." Akito said, his torn gaze on her unconscious face. "Pretended to be a man…I didn't even know it was her until she got injured protecting me."

Gaara let out a pained noise which drew the attention of all but the tending healer. A tear slid down his face and he kneeled down beside his daughter, resting his hand on her head. "My little girl."

"Um…I hate to request this my lords, but could one of you please go out and grab me another healer?" the fairy asked, her wings fluttering in her nervousness. "I don't want to leave her in this condition."

The king stood, glaring down at the fairy. "What use are you is you can't even heal my daughter you stupid wench!" he shouted, his eyes shifting into his feral state.

"Father!" Toshiro snapped at his elder. "She's doing the best she can!"

Akito's eyes widened suddenly. "Wait a second…" he stood slowly. "If Natsumi is here…then that means…"

"I brought Satomi!" Kyo's voice yelled as he ran into the tent, the other princess right behind him. The fairy nurse sighed in relief.

"Princess Satomi, thank goodness. I cannot heal her fully." She admitted apologetically, though she didn't stop in her task.

Gaara turned around, his face paling when he saw his other daughter. "Satomi! What are you and your sister doing here?" he demanded, though the elder twin ignored him, pulling off her armor and tossing it aside so she could have more movement.

Satomi looked over the wound, analyzing it before she went back to the supplies and pulled out some string and a needle. She came back over to her sister and met the other fairies gaze. "I'll need you to hold it as closely shut as you can, stop healing, you'll only make it worse from this point on as I sew her up."

The woman did as she was told and repositioned her hands and Satomi knotted the thread and glanced up at Akito. "She's not going to be pretty right here anymore." She stated, already beginning to lace up the skin so it stayed together.

"I don't care." Akito said, not even looking at her. "She will always be beautiful to me. Just make sure she's alright."

Kyo blinked. "So, Natsumi was pretending to be a man as well?" the he laughed, something clicking in his mind. "Hey Akito! You're not gay after all!" he said, as if that news would make everyone else happy.

The Uchiha glared over at him. "Will you shut up? Just go out there and…do something." He growled, wanting the blonde to leave before he said anything else embarrassing.

"I want all of you to get out!" Satomi shouted, glaring up for only a second at them all. "Now!" she ordered when they didn't move.

At the final yell, the men slowly moved from their spots and left the two princesses in the tent, coming back out to the battle that had seemed to finally end. Kiba rode on his horse, followed by his son on foot. "Your Majesty, the humans are retreating and it looks as if it is a full retreat." Kiba said, though he didn't look happy.

"What's the damage?" Akito asked, trying to get his mind away from his hurting love that was inside the tent.

Kiba dismounted his horse and walked up to the group, glancing back at the tent. "Well…after the…'incident'…we didn't have a single casualty. Everyone is very concerned…yet confused. What is princess Natsumi doing here?"

Haru cleared his throat then, coming beside his father. "The princesses are tired of being locked up. Not to mention…they are as stubborn as their father." he smirked, bowing his head to Gaara. "No disrespect Your Majesty."

"I'm going to kill you!" Akito shouted, suddenly lunging at the brunette, only to be held back by Kyo. "You knew she was here and you didn't tell me you little twit!" he snarled, slowly becoming enraged.

"Akito, calm down." The blonde elf said, struggling to keep the Uchiha in his hold.

The young knight smirked, crossing his arms. "Akito…You. Didn't. Ask."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Well I asked, and you still didn't tell me." He said.

"I don't care who asked, he's still dead!" Akito yelled, increasing his struggles. "Let go of me!"

"I don't know why you're so mad at me. Kyo knew. After all he found Satomi, he should have pieced together that Natsumi was here too. And she's got such a nice butt it's hard not to notice. I mean _I_ knew it was a girl. There's nothing manly about the princess."

"That's for sure." Gaara scoffed.

Akito paused in his movement, blinking as he comprehended this. Then he turned in Kyo's grasp. "Now _you're_ dead." He smirked darkly, raising a hand to strike him.

The blonde's eyes widened, but before the young Uchiha's hand could strike he fell limp. Sasuke, who had seen all of this from afar and come over to help, sighed. "God he's so ridiculous sometimes." He said. "I'll take him." he wrapped his arms around his son's waist, taking him from the elf and then looping one of Akito's arms around his neck to hold him up.

"Wow!" Kyo blinked. "You appeared out of nowhere Sasuke!"

The elder Uchiha rolled his eyes minutely. "Please. Be better aware of those around you, Elf." He said, before looking at Gaara. "How is she?"

"It looked bad. But Satomi is here as well. And she's better than Tsunade herself." He told his knight, glancing back as well. "I have faith in my daughters, even if they weren't supposed to be out here in the first place.

"Actually." Kiba cleared his throat, getting his lord's attention. "Natsumi…as Tamaki, was one of the greatest warriors I have ever seen."

"And Satomi is a really good shot." Kyo spoke up. "She can aim even better than a lot of the elves on my squad."

Gaara seemed to brighten up, a smirk on his face. "Well they are _my_ daughters after all."

Toshiro stared at his father, arching a curious brow. "You're very fickle aren't you?"

The king scoffed, walking off with his son trailing after him. "I am not fickle, just proud."

"Yeah but you were upset not five minutes ago." The prince pointed out.

"Shut up Toshiro." Gaara huffed, the two disappearing to the main tent.

"I'm going to take him back to his tent." Sasuke said, walking off with Akito dragging a bit behind him.

Kyo sighed. "Well I'm gonna get me some grub. I'm starving." He announced, heading towards the food tent.

Kiba and Haru looked at one another and shrugged. "I guess start to wrap things up with the troops and take inventory."

"Yes sir." Haru told his father, walking off with him. "You think Tomoyo will want to come back with me to Silex Silicis?"

"Eh, probably not. Your know it all behavior is kind of annoying." The elder smirked, making Haru gasp.

"Dad!"

"What?" Kiba laughed, nudging his son. "You know I'm kidding."

Haru huffed and followed after his sire. "I do not!" he called, leaving with him to go begin their return home.


	36. Bafflement

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

-Bafflement-

Akito's eyes snapped open, and he bolted upright, looking around in surprise. He was in his tent, and it was dark outside. Which meant that Natsumi could be healed by now. Or in even more trouble. He got to his feet and grabbed his sword, before hurrying out of his tent and running straight for the medical tent he last remembered being in front of. Had someone knocked him out? But who would dare do such a thing?

Not really having time to dwell on such thoughts, since Natsumi's wellbeing was more important. He threw back the flaps of the tent and entered, his panic beginning to build when he saw that she was no longer there. "You! Fairy!" he called, pointing at the woman who had been treating the injured princess. "Where is she? What happened to her? If you failed, I swear I'll-"

"Calm down Knight Uchiha." The woman said, not even looking up from her task of folding cloths to be used as bandages. "Princess Satomi and Princess Natsumi were moved to their own private tent next to the king's." she told him.

Akito took in her words, his panic subsiding, for the moment. "Thank you." He nodded, turning and leaving the tent. He ran through the camp, making his way to the center, where he knew Gaara's lodgings to be placed. Nearing the tent, he looked off to the left and saw another, smaller one next to it, and assumed that that was where Natsumi was. He slowed down, not wanting to look as panicked as he'd felt, and walked over to it, wondering if Natsumi was alright.

When he saw Satomi walk out of the tent, he knew his guess had been correct. "Satomi, how is she?" he asked, stopping when he was in front of the pink haired woman.

"She's sleeping now, but she's perfectly alright. She's very upset though, so try not to stare at the scar…it's pretty massive. Had I not had to stitch it up, I could have fixed it all. It's not too bad though." She shrugged, letting out a sigh. "Well I'm off to go see Kyo, try not to stay too late. If you do wake her, make sure she goes back to bed."

"I will." He said. He began to walk past her, but then halted. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. "Satomi…thank you. I know you would have healed her anyways, but…"he trailed off, giving her a small smile. "Still."

The elder twin smirked up at him. "You're welcome. Even though you didn't technically say thanks." She sighed, walking off and waving to him over her shoulder. "And don't have sex! You two get too violent in the act and she can't withstand much right now."

He chuckled. "Whatever." He muttered, before pushing the flap back and entering the tent. He saw Natsumi lying on a pallet, and went over to her. He sat down next to where she was slumbering and took in her form. She was on her side, her wound covered up by a large shirt that she was wearing. Akito could see part of it on her shoulder, since the material had slipped a bit, and his gaze became sad. "Natsumi." He murmured, reaching out and stroking her cheek. "I am so sorry."

"I told you I'm okay…" she said softly, opening her eyes slowly and meeting his own. "You've nothing to be sorry for, this was my fault."

Akito smirked. "Hell yes it's your fault." He threaded his fingers into her hair and pressed his forehead against hers. "Do you have any idea what you put me through? I thought I was gay." He admitted, trying to lighten the mood.

The princess smiled weakly, "You did?" she laughed, somehow seeming to brighten, though her wings twitched uncomfortably. "I knew you were staring at my butt."

"And the things I wanted to do to your butt." He said, kissing her lightly. "The yearning the diamond made me feel didn't help either. And Haru, the ass, was trying to convince me that we weren't soul mates. I was going crazy. I really almost just whisked you away to have my way with you." He nuzzled her with his nose.

She giggled. "Yeah but that's just how Haru is. We're soul mates and that just means you love me so much that it wouldn't matter if I was a man." Natsumi closed her eyes once more, finally frowning. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." He said, stroking her cheek continuously with his thumb. "Just don't ever do that to me again. I don't think my heart can take it."

A stray tear finally slid down her cheek. "But I'm not perfect anymore…" she choked out, reaching her hand over her stomach and tracing along the fresh scar over the cloth.

Akito sighed. "Natsumi, you will always be perfect in my eyes." He said tenderly, placing his hand over hers. "Do not let this mark bother you, because it will never bother me." He told her, lifting her hand as he got up on his knees. He pulled her shirt down a bit father and leaned in, kissing along her where her stitches had been, the only thing left being an oddly jagged scar.

She tried to look up at him, through her blurred eyes. "You're sure?"

"I'm positive." He said, moving to kiss her on the lips.

Natsumi smiled against his kiss, tears once again falling from her eyes. "I'm so happy." She admitted.

He returned her smile. "Good." he said, pressing his forehead against hers once more.

"Alright." She giggled, touching her fingers to his lips. "I'm so tired…and I'd love for you to stay…but you know my father would have a panic attack."

"Then I should leave now, and let you rest." Akito said, kissing her forehead. "Your father has had enough of a panic attack already as it is." He smirked.

She nodded, smiling up at him and attempting to keep her grip on his clothing as long as she could. "Be safe."

He stroked her cheek as he pulled away. "Get well." He said, straightening and pulling from her completely. With one final look, he turned and left her tent, making his way back to his own. When he entered, Toshiro was already there, eating his dinner.

"Thanks for just letting me get knocked out." The Uchiha said sarcastically, sitting down on his pallet.

The redhead blinked, appearing confused. "You were knocked out? I thought you just fainted from overexertion." He smirked, peeling apart some of his orange.

"Fuck you." Akito said, snatching up one of Toshiro's pieces of meat and taking a bite. "So who did it?" he asked.

Toshiro thought for a moment, trying to think of which person Akito would be more pissed at had he been knocked out by them. "It was Haru."

The ebony haired man smirked. "Well, then it's gonna suck when I bag on him to Tomoyo. See how well he likes that."

"Don't be a douche, you know it was your dad." The redhead rolled his eyes, falling back on his makeshift bed and tossing the peel aside. "Well I'm off to bed. We're headed home in the morning. The humans have retreated finally."

"About time. I'm ready to sleep in a bed." Akito sighed, finishing his meat and then laying back.

"Me too." The prince yawned. "Night Akito."

"Night." The Uchiha said, closing his eyes so that he could get plenty of rest before the journey home tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right, Akito thought as he opened his eyes. He sat up, running his hand through his hair as he looked around the darkened tent. He could hear Toshiro's steady breathing next to him, assuring him that his friend was fine. But something was niggling at the back of Akito's head. Something that was telling him to check outside. Yawning, he stretched and silently got up from his pallet. Picking up his sword, he tied it to his waist before leaving the tent.<p>

His eyes changed to red, allowing him to better see in the darkness as he walked around his tent, searching the premises. Nothing appeared to be out of place, in fact, the camp was as silent as could be. But it was almost too quiet, and so the ebony haired man walked over to one of the guard posts. When he neared, he couldn't see the guards anywhere, and quickened his pace, becoming alarmed. As he got to the top of the hill, he saw the two elf sentries that had been stationed there lying on the ground, their throats slit.

Cold dread washed through him as he realized what was going on. He picked up the gong that had fallen to the ground and drew his sword. "Ambush!" he called, hitting the symbol with the hilt of his weapon as her ran for the camp. "Ambush! Men at the ready!"

Everything happened in slow motion after that. Thousands of humans sprang out from their hiding places, yelling as they attacked the unsuspecting army. Men who had been awakened from their slumber stumbled out of their tents, some having to die in order to alert the others. Akito knew he should go and find Toshiro, but only one thought was in his mind right now.

Natsumi.

He changed directions, running through the fighting men as he prayed that he could protect her this time. He hit weapons out of his way, shoving bodies aside in a desperate attempt to get to her tent. Seeing it mere feet in front of him, he nearly let out a sigh of relief, that is, until a human warrior entered the dwelling of his love. Akito growled, his teeth and fingernails elongated as he let his inner demon come forth. Nobody would ever hurt her again. Nobody.

Akito burst into the tent, seeing the man about to stab at Natsumi. He lunged, hitting his sword away from her. "You're dead!" he snarled, startling the human. He then entered into a fight with him, making sure to be aware of their proximity to Natsumi the entire time. Stabbing him through the heart, he was in disinterest as the man fell to the floor, bleeding all over the ground.

He was by Natsumi's side in an instant. "Natsumi, did he touch you?" he asked, searching her face worriedly.

The startled princess finally tore her gaze from the body on the ground and looked up at Akito, shaking her head. She attempted to sit up, wincing at the stretch of her newly healed skin but continued until she was in his arms and him in hers. "What's happening?"

"Those filthy humans thought they'd try and ambush us in the middle of the night." He spat out, nuzzling her, burying his face in her hair in the process. "I'm not going to leave you until this is over." He said.

Natsumi nodded, her grip on him tightening as she began to hear the battle. Her eyes widened suddenly, "What about Toshiro?"

"Toshiro can protect himself." He said. "He's not the one who's injured and can barely move."

"I can move fine!" she snapped, giving him a weak glare. "I'm your best soldier!"

Akito cupped her cheek, meeting her glare with a tender look. "Yes, and my most important person. And I won't risk losing you ever again."

"Well the next time you'll have to protect me by being by my side. I don't want to sit in a tent or in the palace." She protested, though it was clear she had given into him this time.

"Of course." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her.

They stayed inside the tent as the fighting wore on outside. Occasionally Akito would have to kill someone else who had unfortunately entered, but they weren't anything he couldn't handle. And when they finally heard the trumpet sounds meaning that they had won, they relaxed. Akito walked back over to Natsumi as he sheathed his sword. "Do you want me to carry you to the war tent? That's where everyone will go to meet up." He said.

She nodded, lifting her hands up and wrapping them around his neck as he hoisted her up as carefully as he was able. "I don't want to be by myself anymore."

"I won't leave you for the rest of the night." Akito promised as they left her tent and made their way to the war tent. As they walked, they took in the damage, seeing the ripped, and sometimes burning tents, as well as all of the bodies that were littering the camp. Some of the lesser goblin soldiers had already started clearing away the bodies, leaving puddles of blood in some places.

Eventually they reached the tent, and without preamble Akito entered, getting everyone's attention. Gaara, Sasuke, and Itachi were at the front, and Toshiro, Haru, Kyo, and Satomi were standing before them. Toshiro's left arm was bandaged and in a makeshift sling, a thin line of red staining the white cloth where his injury was. Akito smirked down at the woman in his arms. "See, I told you Toshiro would be fine." He said, stopping next to the younger redhead. "Just a minor flesh wound."

"A minor flesh wound?" Sasuke belted, stomping up to his son. "He shouldn't have _ANY_ wounds! You should have been there to protect him, and yet you ran off and hid away with Natsumi." He glared, though it was clear that he was just angry that Toshiro had gotten wounded, not that Natsumi had been the one to get protected instead. "You are a disgrace. How dare you break your pledge to your prince!"

Akito's eyes slanted into a dangerous glare. "Shut up." He ordered, causing Sasuke to blink. "Don't you _ever_ accuse me of breaking my pledge, because I didn't."

Everyone's eyes widened, and they glanced between father and son, wondering what was going to happen next.

The elder Uchiha growled. "I will accuse you of whatever I wish. You are a knight of honor, and with that comes certain expectations. Tonight is a clear example that you do not deserve such a title."

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke up, getting Sasuke's, and everyone else's attention. "Akito did not break his pledge." He smirked, giving his nephew a knowing look. "Did you Akito?"

"No." Akito said, knowing that he was about to have to come clean to everyone.

Kyo blinked. "I don't understand." He spoke up. "If he's pledged to Toshiro, and Toshiro got injured, how did he not break it?"

"Because he never pledged himself to Toshiro." The eldest Uchiha announced, his smirk growing.

Natsumi looked down, unable to face any of the looks she knew she was getting. Gaara was the first to speak, though his tone was much more confused than angry. "You pledged yourself to Natsumi?"

"I _knew_ it!" Toshiro laughed. "No wonder you wanted to promise your loyalty to me. I always thought that was kind of weird."

"This is unheard of." Kiba breathed out, still in shock.

Akito sighed, seeing the stunned look on his sire's face. "Father-"

"Hundreds of years of tradition!" Sasuke erupted, turning around and beginning to pace. "Hundreds! Ruined, by my own spawn!" he cried, gripping his hair and tugging on it.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Calm down Sasuke! It's not so bad! Besides, everything still worked out."

Sasuke whirled on him. "Look at him!" he said, gesturing to Toshiro. "Injured! That is not working out!" he turned and began to head for Akito. "I'm going to strangle you, you little-" he fell limp then, and Itachi caught him, having knocked him out.

"You'd think I'd be the senile sounding one." The eldest Uchiha commented.

Akito snorted. So that was where his father got the habit of just knocking people out when they were on a roll. How rude. He looked to Gaara then. "Your Highness, I know what I did was wrong, but in no way do I appreciate being controlled. I pledged myself to Natsumi when I was twelve, that is true, but everything I've done for Toshiro, even before the oath of loyalty, was genuine. I serve him because I _want_ to, not because I _have_ to. And it will stay that way. I understand if you wish to punish me, and I will accept it gladly and honorably." He said.

Gaara walked up to them, which caused Natsumi to look up at her father. He stared down at the frail woman in the knight's arms and then met Akito's green gaze as he placed his hand on Natsumi's head. "You protected one of my greatest treasures. How could I possibly punish you for saving her?"

Natsumi smiled, feeling new tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Akito let out a relieved breath. "Thank you sir. I will always protect her. I love her." he said, looking down at Natsumi. "She's my everything."

The princess went wide eyed, looking right up at the man holding her. The one she had come to love with all her being, despite the fact he had hurt her. She felt something pulse through her, resonating from her chest. This was the first time he had vocalized it. Even though she knew he did, she didn't know how amazing it would be to hear it from his own lips. "You really do Akito?" she whispered.

"Of course." He smiled, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers. "How else do you think I put up with you? It's because I love you."

Natsumi could have sworn her heart exploded in that moment. Having him say it directly to her was even more amazing. And then, suddenly, her heart stopped if only for a second, but pain shot throughout her chest. She gasped for air, her hand going directly to the black diamond around her neck and gripping it tightly in her fist.

Satomi, who had been beside Kyo, collapsed to the floor almost simultaneously. She let out an agonized wail before she choked, attempting to get air herself. Kyo was by her side instantly. "Satomi!" cried, propping her up in his lap to try and help her.

"Natsumi!" Akito sank to the floor, in a similar position Kyo was in with Satomi. He reached out and grabbed the chain that was choking her, but he couldn't break it. "It won't come off!" he announced, dread filling his voice.

"This one either!" Kyo told them, sounding just as panicked as he looked.

Gaara was beside Akito in an instant as was Toshiro for Satomi. The king gripped onto the chain, pulling with all his might to try and break the metal. "Don't you take her too! You stupid diamond!" he shouted, tears showing for the first time in front of his men.

Natsumi's eyes began to water as she struggled with it herself, only moments later to fall limp in Akito's lap, her breathing stopped. "Satomi!" Toshiro screamed, when his sister stopped moving as well. "No! Why is it killing them?"

The diamond around Natsumi's neck turned hot, causing both Gaara and Akito to release the chain since it had spread. The heat began to burn into both twins flesh before the darkness in the younger's began to fade and slowly began to shine with the purest luster.

Seeing this, Akito reached out and snatched the diamond from around her neck, breaking the chain. Kyo did the same to Satomi, and both women remained unconscious as they inhaled oxygen they had been denied. "Oh God, Natsumi." Akito breathed out, pulling her against him and holding her close. He pulled away from her then and looked to the shining stone in his palm. The prophecy rang out in his head then, and he handed off his pink haired love to Gaara before rising.

He made his way over to Kyo, and took the diamond from the blonde's grasp. Holding both halves up, he then put them together, watching as they fused back into one, prefect diamond. Everyone else was speechless, not really believing what they had just witnessed.

"What happened?" Kyo asked, brushing some of Satomi's hair from her face and simultaneously fanning her.

"How the fuck should I know." Haru huffed. "This is like the weirdest moment of my life!"

Gaara glared at the brunette, immediately silencing him. "I will soak the earth in blood and bathe the trees in its crimson death." He recited. "Until a soul is found to bear me, I will not stop. Only when the blood has mixed so perfectly will I be quelled." The king paused, watching his daughter's unconscious face as he checked her pulse, finding the slow beat. "Till I and my other half are rejoined, chaos will instill the land and know no rest. All darkness must be purified."

"But how was darkness purified?" Naruto asked, scratching the top of his head.

The redhead stayed silent, until the answer dawned upon him. "Because…Natsumi was in darkness, and love was what purified it."

Akito blinked. "You mean…that's all I had to do this whole time? Just tell her I love her?" he asked, looking down at her.

Kyo snickered. "Bet you wish you hadn't been so emo, huh?"

"Shut up Kyo." The young Uchiha glared at the blonde. "It just seems almost impossible that it was that simple."

Toshiro let out a laugh, glancing over at his friend. "Things are never as complex as they seem. How come you never told her before? Didn't you guys have sex?"

Akito sighed. "Well yeah, but the words 'I love you' just don't seem appropriate when you're digging your claws into their flesh and then licking up the blood afterwards." He said.

"I didn't need that visual." Gaara said lowly, giving the younger Uchiha a warning glance.

"Me either." Both Haru and Kiba sighed.

The prince seemed confused. "Not even before you left, or when she got hurt? What if she had died? She would have never known, you wouldn't have gotten the chance."

The ebony haired man almost rolled his eyes. "Toshiro, look, not everyone is as sappy and lovey dovey the way you and Minako are." He said. "She knew that I loved her, even without me saying it. And it's not like I didn't want to say it, I just didn't know how." He looked back down at Natsumi. "Besides, she promised she wouldn't leave me, so I knew I had more time." He said softly.

Gaara grimaced, picking Natsumi up and holding her in his arms. "Don't be so arrogant boy. Don't ever assume you have more time. Time is the only thing of our lives that we cannot control. We never know what we have left. It's why I tell Sakura I love her every day." He scolded, walking towards the tent flaps. "Itachi, get everyone ready. We leave tomorrow. Our scouts have reported they have retreated back to their kingdom. Do the final run-through and then you may call it a night." He said before leaving them.

Itachi nodded, walking over and giving his unconscious brother to Naruto. "Do something with him." he ordered, turning and leaving the tent as well.

"Man, why do I always get stuck with Sasuke duty?" the blonde man whined. "Hey Kiba, wanna help me carry him to his tent?" he asked, perking up suddenly.

"Nope." The brunette replied quickly, leaving with his son close behind.

"Jerk." He muttered, dragging the unconscious Uchiha after him as he left as well.

Kyo picked Satomi up in his arms and looked at his friends. "Well I'm going to take her back to my tent." He smiled. "See you guys in the morning." He said, disappearing through the flaps.

Akito got up from his spot on the ground, dusting himself off. "So are you just going to head back to bed?" he asked the redhead with him.

"Probably, I'm exhausted." Toshiro sighed.

"Me too." He agreed, holding up the large diamond that was still in his hand. "I'm not really sure what to do with this thing now." He admitted.

The prince shrugged. "Keep it for now I guess and just bring it back."

Akito looked down at it in contemplation, and then put it in his pocket. "Alright. Well I'm going to go be with Natsumi. I want to be there when she wakes up."

"Alright. See you in the morning." He said, following him out and heading off towards his own tent.

Akito walked in the opposite direction of the redhead, going towards Gaara's tent. He figured that the king would have taken her to his quarters, given everything that had just happened. And if it were him he wouldn't want Natsumi to be left alone either. Stopping before the flaps, he cleared his throat before speaking up. "Sir, it's Akito." He said, hoping that Gaara could hear him. "May I come in?"

Receiving permission, he entered the tent and looked to see that Gaara had placed Natsumi on his pallet, and was sitting next to her. "Sir, I was wondering if I may stay with Natsumi tonight and watch over her." the Uchiha requested. "If it is acceptable to you."

The king looked up at the knight and then back down at his daughter. "I suppose so…but don't move her again. Her wounds have been disturbed enough." He sighed, standing and examining Natsumi's slumbering face. "She looks better…with that weight gone."

"I agree." Akito said, walking over to where she was. "I don't know how she did it. I wore that thing for barely two weeks, and I felt like I was slowly going insane."

"She's very strong." He nodded.

"Yes." The ebony haired man sat next to her and stroked her cheek.

Gaara headed towards the opening in the tent. "I will stay with Toshiro tonight." He informed him before leaving.

Akito didn't even look up from Natsumi's form as he laid down next to her. "I love you Natsumi." He whispered, brushing some of her hair from her face. The sleeping woman beside him moved, curling against the warmth beside her, but staying off her injured side.

"Akito." She whispered, nuzzling into his chest.

"Hey sweetheart." He murmured, cupping her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "I don't hear anything."

The corner of his mouth lifted up. "That's good. You scared me for a while there."

"Sorry." Natsumi giggled softly, rubbing against him. "I wanna have sex. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Akito told her. "Satomi said we aren't allowed to have sex. She said that it would strain your body too much." He said sadly, since he too wanted to feel her body once more.

Natsumi opened her eyes and looked up at him, gripping onto his clothing. "Not if you're gentle. Besides maybe if we do it slow this time you'll feel more inclined to tell me you love me again."

He smiled. "I can say that I love you without having sex with you." He told her, kissing her on the mouth. "I love you Natsumi."

She returned the gesture tenfold, wrapping her arms around him the best she could. "I love you too Akito." She breathed out, trying to stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. She just couldn't get over how amazing it was to hear him say it to her.

"I want to marry you." Akito said, nuzzling her.

The words made her freeze, trying to process what she had heard. "What?" he asked, looking back up at him.

"I want to marry you." He repeated, looking into her startled eyes. "I want to spend every day of my life with you, have a family with you, and grow old with you." He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "That is, if you want to marry me as well."

Natsumi's lower lip trembled. "I want to be with you always."

"Good." he said, kissing her once more. "I love you." He murmured against her lips, liking that just those three words made her so happy. He was going to say them all the time now.

"I love you too, prince Akito." She giggled, burying her face in his chest once more and holding onto him tightly.

He placed his hand on her hip, closing his eyes and letting out a content sigh. He was going to marry Natsumi. He couldn't even describe how happy he was in that moment. They fell asleep then, the happiness that they were feeling practically making them glow.


	37. Inheritor

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Thirty-seven_

-Inheritor-

_**Eight Years Later…**_

Toshiro sat on his throne, having ascended to the position of high ruler when he turned twenty one. It had been six years since he began his rule over Silex Silicis, and it appeared as if things were becoming peaceful. The humans had come less and less, making it look like they were going to finally stop attacking their boundary line.

And, much to his father's disapproval, he was actually working to try and create peace and possibly an alliance with the humans. By now most of the elves and fairies had moved their homes from their kingdoms, increasing their massive city, and so an alliance only made sense.

He looked over to his right at Akito, who was standing eerily motionless. His eyes were closed and he looked deep in thought, worry slightly marring his brow. "I'm sure she's going to be fine Akito, there's nothing to worry about."

"She's huge Toshiro. I can only imagine how large our child is, or children." The Uchiha said, opening his eyes and looking to his friend. "Your mother had a hard enough time with two, remember?"

"I really think you are worrying too much. I mean she survived sex with you for the past eight years, childbirth should be nothing." The new king smirked, lacing his fingers together. "She still has a whole month and a half left before she's completed her term."

"And she'll just get bigger!" Akito exclaimed. "She's so tiny…and she isn't even allowed to get out of bed except to use the bathroom…you wouldn't understand, I mean, Minako's smaller than Natsumi, and she's due soon."

Toshiro smiled, his face brightening. "I know! I'm so excited. I wonder what it'll be. What do you think?"

Akito smirked. "I hope you have a girl."

The redhead scoffed. "I don't care if I have a girl first. Girls are adorable and sweet. And I bet she would be just as cute as Minako. I wouldn't mind that at all." Toshiro leaned back, thinking on names now. "A sweet little princess Ami."

The doors to the throne room opened then and Haru walked in, dressed in his informal armor, which he and Akito wore around the palace. "Your Majesty. Prince Akito." He frowned. "The princess has gone into labor."

"What?" Akito said, his eyes widening in horror. "But…so early…" his face became determined then. "Take me to her." he ordered.

"Well I can take you to the birthing chambers, but you cannot go in. It is forbidden." Haru said, his mood not changing.

Toshiro stood as well. "It doesn't matter, come one Akito." He said, hurrying after Haru as they all ran down the halls. "And where is Minako and my sister?"

"Minako and Satomi are in there with her Highness and the sage of the fairies, Tsunade." Haru explained to them as they traveled up some steps and finally came to a hall where they heard an agonizing scream.

"Natsumi!" Akito called, automatically running towards the doors. Itachi and Sasuke ran to intercept him, each gripping onto his arms and holding him back.

"Akito, you cannot enter the room." Sasuke said.

The young Uchiha's face just looked pained. "But she needs me." He said softly, his struggles slowing because he knew his father was right.

Gaara frowned, staring at the door with great sadness. "This…sounds much worse than when Sakura was pregnant with the twins."

There was another shrill scream, even louder than the first they had heard. Toshiro looked uneasy, "It doesn't sound good."

"She's in so much pain." Akito said, staring at the door.

"I'm sure she'll be okay Akito." Kyo said softly, trying to make his friend feel better. "She's strong, just remember that."

"Hopefully it won't last too long." Kiba said softly, resting his hand on Haru's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ten long, grueling hours later, Natsumi was still screaming, although they had escalated somehow. It seemed as if she never stopped her sounds of pain, and as she wailed, Akito's face grew even more haggard, his worry increasing as the minutes ticked by.<p>

Sasuke and Itachi were no longer holding him back, instead he had moved and was sitting against the wall right across from the door. He had his legs propped up with his elbows on his knees, his head hanging between the gap. "How long is this supposed to last?" he asked, looking over at Gaara for the answer.

"Well…" he paused. "It depends. She could be pushing for another hour or so. The contractions are what are causing her pain and then…" he sighed. "Well when it's finally out, you'll know."

Just as the words left his mouth, an ear piercing shriek echoed throughout the hall, much louder than any of the screams they'd heard. And it was longer. Gaara blinked, letting out a small laugh. "Kind of like that."

Akito was o his feet in an instant. "Can I go in now?" he asked.

"You have to wait until they come and tell you that you can go in." Itachi said. "Just be patient."

"I have been patient! I've been waiting for nearly eleven fucking hours!" the young Uchiha ran his hands through his hair in agitation. "I just need to see her and know that she's okay."

After a few more yells and more agonizing waiting, one of the doors opened and Ino walked out, wiping off the blood that had gotten onto her arms. She smiled at Akito, "Congratulations Akito. You've got two beautiful boys and a gorgeous little girl."

"Holy shit!" Haru gasped.

He simply blinked. "Three…?" he asked, in awe. "Can I see them?"

"You may, just let us move them to the room next door. There's some…complications with the princess." She frowned.

Gaara's shocked stare turned into a glare. "What." He seethed.

"What is it? Is she alright?" Akito asked, trying to remain calm and failing.

"Um…well…she did just have triplets for her first birth…" she trailed off. "She's very weak."

He glared at her. "Let me see her. The triplets can wait." He said.

Ino shook her head. "You can't Sakura, Satomi, and Lady Tsunade are doing their best to heal her."

"Well let me see _someone_." The Uchiha growled.

"Please just take him to see the kids." Kyo said. "He's getting kind of antsy."

She nodded and led him over towards the other door beside the birthing room. The rest followed as well, until they were inside the large room. There was one massive crib in the room, and as Akito approached he saw three small babies, sleeping soundly, freshly cleaned and wrapped in cloth. All three had dark hair just barely visible from under their blankets. She gestured to the one on the left, which was the largest of the tiny infants. "This is your oldest boy, his name is Kanamé." Then she pointed to the smaller of the boys. "Noriaki." She smiled and then looked to the smallest of the babies. "And you're little girl, Izayoi."

"Izayoi." Akito breathed out, reaching out and carefully picking her up. "My little princess." He cooed, stroking her cheek with his fingertip, a small smile coming to his face. "She's so tiny."

"Well they are premature. But surprisingly they're very healthy and they will most certainly make it." Ino told him. Gaara walked up behind them and smiled.

"Oh my little granddaughter. She's so beautiful."

Akito looked at him. "Would you like to hold her sir?" he asked, since he did want to hold his other children as well.

The older king nodded and carefully took Izayoi from Akito, holding her gently. Toshiro and Haru looked down at her as well.

"Wow, she really is cute." Haru laughed.

Kiba came beside Akito, looking down at the boys. "Two boys. That's quite lucky."

Akito reached down into the crib then and picked up his oldest son. "Hello Kanamé." He greeted, playing with the infant's fist.

"A fine boy." Kyo commented, looking into the crib at Noriaki. "This one's not too bad either."

"He isn't as important as the firstborn." Sasuke said, going over to Gaara and inspecting Izayoi, smiling slightly.

Gaara actually glared at his knight. "Watch your tongue Sasuke, you are the second born son as am I. So I wouldn't be so quick to write off your own grandson. After all, he is a prince too."

"Hn." Was all the elder said, lightly touching his granddaughter's hair in fascination.

Akito rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe we had three." He said, shifting Kanamé over to one arm and picking up Noriaki as well, with a little help from Kyo. He looked between his two sons. "They are going to be great warriors."

Itachi smirked. "Of course they are. I'm training them."

"But…you're old." Kyo said, looking at the graying man.

This earned him a glare. "Why don't we go and spar, see how old I am then."

"No sir, I'm good." the elf shook his head, already knowing that he would lose.

The adjoining door to the room burst open and Minako hurried in with a slight wobble to her step. "Akito. You need to come in here…I think she's dying."

"What?" Akito asked, his eyes widening in alarm. He turned to the other males. "Take them, take them now." He ordered. Kyo and Toshiro both held their arms out, each taking a boy before Akito bolted into the other room to be with his wife. He took in the scene, seeing a pale and exhausted Natsumi lying in bed. Sakura, Satomi, and Tsunade were all standing on one side, trying to heal her and keep her breathing. He rushed over to her, grasping her hand in his own.

"Natsumi, honey, I'm here now." He said. "Please don't leave me."

The princess attempted to hold his hand, though her grasp was weak. "I'm so tired…" she whispered, turning her head to look at him, her hair matted to her face that was drenched in sweat. "I feel…I feel like I'm broken."

"But you're being fixed." Akito said, pressing his forehead against hers. "Don't die Natsumi, not after you brought our three beautiful children into the world." He said in a pained whisper.

"Are they okay?" she asked hoarsely. "I haven't gotten to see them yet." She smiled feebly. "Are they beautiful?"

"So beautiful." He sighed. "They're tiny, but Ino said that they're healthy, and will make it. So you need to make it too." His grip on her hand tightened slightly. "Please."

Natsumi attempted laugh, but coughed due to her sore throat. "I can't Akito…" she said sadly, a stray tear sliding down her cheek. "I wanted them to live…so I gave them all my strength. I'm so happy they're healthy."

"Natsumi," Akito whispered, looking broken. "We said we were going to grow old together. We can't do that if I'm all alone." He said, his eyes actually beginning to water. "You can't leave me by myself. You're my life."

She shook her head. "Don't say that silly. We have three babies now, that's our life." She opened her eyes, looking up at him with faded jade depths. "Can I see them? I want to hold them."

"Of course sweetheart." He said, getting up from his spot and going back into the other room. He took Kanamé from Kyo, and then he looked to Gaara and Toshiro, who were holding Noriaki and Izayoi. "She wants to see them." He said, turning to go back to his wife, knowing that the redheads would follow with the other two.

He got down on his knees next to Natsumi, and held their eldest out to her. "This is Kanamé." He said, laying the small boy next to her so that she could touch him. Her face filled with so much love as she stared at her boy, reaching out and touching his tiny cheek with her finger. Akito could only recall her looking that happy once, and it was when he had first admitted he loved her.

"He's so precious." She said, examining him. "Do you like the names?" the tired woman asked, shifting her gaze up. "I'm sorry I didn't ask. Everything just happened so fast."

"I love the names." He assured her. Noriaki was brought forward then, and set down next to his brother. "And I love that we already have such a big family." He said as Izayoi was put down as well, so that Natsumi could see all of them. "You have to live Natsumi. You have to help me raise them, and watch them grow up with me. You have to." Akito repeated, a stray tear falling down his cheek as he reached out to cup her face.

Her smile grew, if possible and she finally seemed to shine once more. "You're so helpless. Just like the cute little boy I remember in the garden." She whispered, looking back down at the small bundles beside her. "Oh my babies. They're so beautiful."

"They are Natty." Satomi finally spoke, a small smile on her face, which only meant things were looking good. "But to stay beautiful they need all your love."

"Because we both know that you have more love to share than I do." Akito smiled slightly, laying his forehead against hers. Natsumi laughed, already sounding much better.

"You would love them just as much as I would." She giggled.

Tsunade looked down at the two and then at the children. "You're going to be okay Natsumi. The bleeding has finally stopped and begun to heal. You'll be good as new once we're finished."

"Thank goodness." Akito sighed in relief.

Sakura chuckled. "Well it's not like I was just going to lose my baby." She smiled, going over to a bin of water to wash her hands off. "And Satomi would never have let that happen either."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot _Akito_." Satomi snapped, glaring at her brother-in-law, her mood having changed dramatically.

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. If he'd learned anything while having a pregnant wife, it was to never argue with them or say anything that could potentially lead to an argument. Suddenly they all heard a gasp, and looked over to see Minako, standing there with her hand on her stomach and some kind of liquid at her feet.

"I'm sorry." She said, meaning the mess on the floor. Then she locked gazes with Toshiro. "I think our baby is on the way."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Haru sighed, hitting his palm to his forehead.

Satomi looked over, her tired eyes taking a dark shade for only a moment. "Ok let's-"

"Oh my God!" Toshiro yelled out, going into panic mode. "Hurry! Get her into a room! Call all the medics!" he ran towards her, gripping her arms. "Don't die Minako! I love you!"

Minako looked up at him with wide eyes. "I love you too Toshiro." She said.

"Okay, okay." Sakura walked over and placed her hand on her son's arm. "Toshiro, calm down, and get out. This is exactly why the men aren't allowed in the room."

"But! But! She needs me!" he protested, attempting to give his mother a wounded look.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head. "No she doesn't! The last thing a woman needs is her husband running around squawking like a chicken with its head cut off while she's trying to bring life into the world."

"It's okay Shiro." Minako said, reaching out and cupping her love's cheek. "I'm going to be fine. Why don't you go get some fresh air or something." She suggested as they walked out of the room, Tsunade and Satomi following after them. "It could be a while."

"Luckily Minako isn't as fat as Natsumi was, so I think this will go a lot smoother. Plus she's full term." Satomi told her brother, shoving him out fully as she closed the doors to Natsumi's room, leaving her, Akito, and her mother in with the babies.

Gaara came with the others out of the nursery and shut the doors. "Four grandchildren in one day. Jeez. Birthdays are going to suck."

Minako smiled. "I think it's nice that they'll be so close in age." She turned to Toshiro and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Mina." The redhead said, stroking her cheek.

The three women left then, going into the room across from Natsumi's. Nurses came shortly after, carrying more bowls of water and lots of linens and towels. The wait for Minako to deliver was eight hours, and they were the longest of Toshiro's life. Now he understood what Akito had been going through earlier. It was terrible to hear the yells of your soul mate and not be able to help them.

A few minutes after the shout, one of the nurses came out of the room and gave Toshiro a smile. "Congratulations Your Highness. You are the proud father of a beautiful baby girl. You may go in and see them now." She said.

Toshiro brightened, shoving everyone aside so he could hurry into the room and be with his queen. He stopped beside the bed, looking down at his exhausted partner and took her hand in his. "You look beautiful my queen." He said proudly, glad she was alright and no longer in pain.

She smiled up at him. "Well I don't feel beautiful, but thank you." she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Toshiro, we have a daughter." She breathed out, sounding so happy. "And she's so precious."

The king's expression only brightened as he looked away and searched the room for his daughter. "Where is she? I want to see her."

Hearing this, Satomi brought a swaddled cloth back in from the other room, having just finished cleaning up the little girl. "Here you go Toshiro." She smiled, offering him the bundle. Toshiro took the child carefully and moved some of the blanket to see her face.

"She's perfect." He said, holding her closer. "Oh I already love her so much. My sweet little princess."

Gaara came in soon after with Sasuke by his side. The two looked at one another but chose to remain silent, the rest ignorant of the conversation they had had with their eyes. Minako was practically glowing from the picture of her husband holding their daughter. "What should we name her?" she asked him.

"Ami." He said without a doubt. The little girl cried out then, her bright teal eyes opening and looking up at her father in curiosity.

"I think she approves." The ebony haired woman said, resting her head against the headboard of the bed.

Toshiro nodded, rocking his small child. Gaara came beside his son, looking down at his grandchild's face. A small smile tugged at his lips at the sight. "She is beautiful. A gorgeous little princess."

They stayed in the room for a while, until all of the men were shooed out to let the new mothers and their children rest. "What a day." Kyo sighed, smiling at everyone. "I can't wait until Satomi gives birth and I can see my child."

Everyone groaned. "That's going to be a nightmare." Haru sighed, already seeing the flailing blonde.

"My kid is going to be adorable." The elf defended, crossing his arms.

Akito rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We all know your kid's gonna be annoying." He sighed. "I'm going to go to bed. All this worry is tiring."

Toshiro nodded. "It's been a long day."

Kiba agreed with a small grunt, walking off after bowing to Gaara and Toshiro. "Evening my lords." He said.

"Night all." Haru waved, "I need some rest. Tomoyo should arrive any day now."

"It's about time you two got married." Kyo said. "Night guys." He turned and walked down the hall.

Akito and Toshiro headed off to their rooms then, talking to one another about how excited they were to finally be fathers. Sasuke sighed once it was just him, Itachi, and Gaara. "Should we tell them what will happen if Minako fails to give Toshiro a son?" he asked the two.

"I think we have a while until anything needs to be said." Itachi said, staring after the king and his knight.

Gaara nodded, crossing his arms. "I agree. I don't think we will have a problem."

"Well, at least the rest of our lives are going to be interesting." Sasuke commented as they walked down the hall.

"Very interesting indeed." The redhead said.


	38. Inheritance Shifts

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Thirty-eight_

-Inheritance Shifts-

_**Ten Years Later**__…_

Gaara sat in his old throne with Sasuke on his left and Sakura sitting on his left. He looked between the two males before him, his son and Akito. Kanamé and Noriaki, Akito's eldest sons, stood in front of their father, while Ami, Toshiro's oldest daughter, stood in front of the current king. She had dark auburn hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, stopping at her mid-back, as her bangs fell across her forehead, going to the right a bit. Her dark purple wings were upright and still, as she tried to appear strong in front of her grandfather. The two Uchihas looked eerily similar, as all twins and triplets do. They were the same height, build, both thin and lethal looking, even in their young age. Their dark hair was spiked, their bangs falling over their eyes. The only real difference between the two was that Noriaki, the younger by merely two minutes, looked fiercer, his expression more stern than his brothers.

The elder redhead sighed, resting his head back. Toshiro frowned, not liking the drawing silence that was going on. Natsumi and Minako were off to the side of the throne room. Beside the current queen was her youngest daughter, a sweet little girl named Ayame. She had dark, wavy auburn hair that stopped just past her shoulders. Half of it was pulled back, letting her bangs fall diagonally across her forehead, framing teal eyes, just like her sister's. Her orange wings were fluttering slightly, a sign that the silence was making her uncomfortable.

Natsumi's wings twitched in anticipation. No one knew why they had all been called to the throne room. But it appeared important, and all they were waiting for was Kyo and Satomi, along with their son, Sora.

Beside the pink haired princess were three children, one a female, who looked almost exactly like the two boys before the king, only more feminine. Izayoi watched with a curious gaze, her silvery wings lowering with her discomfort. She looked back up at her mother with light jade eyes, the same eyes her two brothers had, not knowing if she was allowed to speak or not. Next to the princess was Akito and Natsumi's third son, Sanosuke. He looked like he could be Sasuke's double, the only difference between the elder Uchiha and the young boy being his dark green eyes. His face was a mask of disinterest, as he would rather be off doing other things than witnessing something that probably didn't concern him.

On Natsumi's other side was a small boy, no more than six, with his hand fisted in the skirt of his mother's dress. He was a mirror image of Akito, down to the way his hair spiked and the color of his eyes. "Mommy." He whispered, not wanting to get in trouble as he tugged on her skirt slightly and looked up at her. "Can I please be excused? I gotta go potty."

She glanced down, kneeling before her youngest son. "Can you hold on just a little while my little love? Grandpa needs us to be here. You want to be string like your brothers and sister right?"

"Yes." He nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to appear stronger. "I can hold it."

She smiled and kissed his forehead before rising once more and looking over at the doors as they opened. Satomi hurried in, followed by Kyo, who was fumbling with his shirt, since it looked as if he'd slept in. "I'm so sorry father. Sora wasn't feeling well last night and Kyo stayed up with him."

Gaara gave his daughter a small smile, showing that it was fine. "It is alright Satomi."

Suddenly, a tall and lanky boy of about nine ran in, panting loudly. "I'm so sorry granddad! I didn't mean to be late!" he announced loudly, his voice echoing in the room. He ran up beside Ami and stood straight, attempting to fix his pastel pink hair. It was shaggy, just like Kyo's, and fell over his light hazel eyes slightly. Kyo walked over and stood behind his son, the two looking similar as they tried to straighten their appearances.

"Okay, all done." Kyo said, lowering his arms the same time his son did.

The elder king stood, looking over the four males. He sighed, "I think it's time that we talked about the successor who is to come after Toshiro."

Almost everyone looked confused, glancing at one another. "What's there to discuss father?" Toshiro finally asked, his brow furrowing.

"Well." Gaara frowned. "As you all know, and are well aware, the one who ascends the throne must be a male. And it is always the oldest."

Natsumi's eyes widened. "Oh my God…" she breathed out, a shiver running up her spine at the thought of her brother's reaction. A worried look came to Minako's face as her gaze moved to her oldest daughter, watching the way her wings were twitching. This was not going to be good.

"So Kanamé will be the successor." Akito spoke up. "Since he is the oldest, correct?" he asked, inwardly pleased at what the possibility that his son will get to become the next king.

"But Satomi was born first." Kyo said, appearing confused. "As the elder twin, wouldn't the title go to her line, and make Sora the successor?"

"Only if Sora had been born before Kanamé." Gaara clarified. "Kanamé is the oldest male of the next line. And since Toshiro did not have a son, it goes to the oldest of the other lines. It is our law. So unless Toshiro gets a son before Kanamé turns the age of twenty one, the line will go to the Uchihas."

"But Grandpa, the Uchihas have always been the knights and protectors of the Sabaku line." Ami spoke up, sounding almost as if she were grasping at straws. "If he becomes king, who is his knight going to be? Sora?"

Gaara shook his head and suddenly Noriaki grimaced, meeting his grandfather's gaze. "Noriaki is an Uchiha. He is the one who will be Kanamé's knight."

"What?" the younger male exploded. "Are you kidding me? How is that fair! We're two minutes apart!"

Kanamé looked down, now uncomfortable with the enormous weight he felt on his shoulders. Ami's look nearly matched that of Noriaki's. "Why can't I be queen Grandpa? All I have to do is get married! I could rule just as well as Kanamé!" she said, almost sounding like she was whining.

"You are not a male." Sasuke said simply. "And you are younger than him. You have no chance of staying the successor."

"But it's only by a day!" the young girl argued.

"Father this is absolutely unfair!" Toshiro spoke, glaring at his sire. "The royal line is mine! I don't understand why Ami cannot rule. She is my first born! We have female knights now. Your own daughters are magnificent on the battlefield."

Gaara gave his son a hard stare, ordering him to silence himself. "Ami is a female. And as capable as I know she is, she is still a woman. Women are naturally too tender and caring. They do not have what it takes to make decisions that could hurt others. It is not a bad trait, but it is not fit for one to be a ruler."

"But father!" Toshiro stepped forward, only to have Gaara raise his hand and halt him.

"If you really want the royal line to stay with you, then you must conceive a son. Perhaps you can take one of the higher females and simply mate with her in order to get a son, since clearly Minako is only capable of birthing girls."

Everyone fell silent, a few gasping as their eyes widened. "Dad…" Natsumi shook her head, looking beside her to see Minako's face. She simply looked heartbroken at the thought of Toshiro being with someone else, her wings having lowered in sadness and her eyes watering. Sensing her mother's upset, Ayame turned and hugged her around the legs, trying to comfort her.

Sakura turned and hit her husband on the leg lightly. "Gaara, don't go and say things like that." She chastised. "Would you have done that if I hadn't had Toshiro?"

He glanced back at his wife, giving her a harsh glance. "Sakura do you even remember what it was like when you were pregnant with Toshiro?"

This caused her to look down. "Right." she said, sitting back in her chair in a sign that she would not speak against Gaara any longer. She did have to respect his decisions, after all, and this was something that was out of her hands. If her son wanted to take on a lover, then it was his choice.

"It is either that, or Ami has a son before Kanamé becomes of age."

"Shut up." The younger redhead seethed, making the entire room stare in shock. Even Gaara appeared surprised. "How dare you. How _dare_ you insult my queen with that thought even passing through your mind. Never, not even to have my line take the throne, would have anyone but Minako in my bed. And fuck you. Ami has no obligations to do such an act. She's ten for God's sake."

"Shiro…" Minako breathed out, a tear sliding down her cheek at his words as her heart swelled with her love for him. Sakura smiled, obviously pleased with her son's answer.

"Then it is settled." Akito said. "Kanamé will become the next king, and Noriaki will train under Itachi be his knight. Ami can just…be a knight or something." He shrugged, not really caring what the girl did.

"Akito!" Natsumi scolded, giving her husband a silencing glare.

Kanamé looked back at his mother, his nervousness increasing as he looked back at Gaara. "Um, Grandpa…I don't really…"

"I really need to go potty!" Hayate announced loudly, squirming as he stood next to Natsumi. "Grandpa can I go? _Please_?" he asked the elder redhead, bouncing a little as he tried to hold it.

Gaara blinked, finally broken from his stupor. He looked over at his young grandson and then took in his stance. "Of course Hayate."

The little boy released his mother's skirt and bowed. "Thank you so much!" he said, before running out of the throne room, his thoughts on his bladder.

Sora looked around at everyone in the room in curiosity. "So…did we actually decide anything?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I still don't think Kanamé should rule." Ami said, crossing her arms with a determined look on her face. "It's not fair." She pouted.

"I think Namé would be a good king!" Ayame announced, smiling brightly at her older cousin. "He's nice, and smart, and brave," she rocked back and forth on her heels as she recited the traits she believed the Uchiha to have. "And he's good at stopping fights. Like when Nosuke and Nori argue." She nodded.

A small tint of red came to the boy's cheeks at his cousin's compliments. Toshiro glanced back at his youngest daughter and then to his nephew. After a while of deliberating, he took in a sharp breath and nodded. "I agree. Kanamé…is a fine boy, and he would make an excellent successor."

This made the eldest child of the Uchihas go wide eyed and glance over to his uncle. "But…I don't-"

"It's settled then." Sasuke interrupted, focusing on Gaara. "Kanamé will be the next king after Toshiro, and Noriaki will be his knight. We will begin the training immediately and start with the pledges. And do it right this time." He said lowly, glancing over at his own offspring.

"But Grandfather!" Noriaki protested. "That's not fair! I don't even get a choice?"

Sasuke looked back at his grandson. "Stop complaining. You should be honored that you get this opportunity." He ordered.

He stayed quiet after that, but his glare was focused on his grandfather, his eyes flickering red at the edges as his sharp claws dug into his palms from forming fists. Hayate ran back into the room then, not stopping until he was next to his mother once more. Itachi stepped forward then. "We will perform the pledge now, to give the both of you ample time to get used to the link you will have with one another, as well as start your training early." He walked down the steps with Sasuke following him. "Follow me." He said, walking towards the doors leading out of the throne room.

"Come sons." Akito said, placing his hand on both Kanamé's and Noriaki's backs, giving them a small push to follow their elders. Natsumi gave Hayate and Sanosuke a small nudge, as her and Izayoi followed after the others. Toshiro watched them, letting out a long sigh, since he was now calming down from his earlier explosion.

Ami ran in front of her two elder cousins then, stopping them as she glared at Kanamé. "I hate you." she said, before turning and walking off out one of the other doors.

The eldest boy blinked, appearing confused. "Um okay…" he trailed off, staring after her and then up at his father. "What did I do?"

"Nothing sweetheart." Natsumi answered, placing her hand on his head and smiling down at him. "She's just a little upset right now."

"I think she's being stupid." Sanosuke said.

"Sanosuke." The elder princess gave her son a disapproving look and shook her head. "Don't be mean."

The group walked into the hallway, heading towards one of the many meeting rooms and heard a loud squeal. "Hayate!"

Everyone looked down the hall to see who had called out the name. Akito sighed, seeing the source of the cry. A young girl, about the age of six, ran towards them. She had long, dark brown hair that cascaded around her, stopping at her knees. Her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes sparkled when they locked onto the youngest of the Uchihas. "Chitose!" Hayate beamed, running forward, only to be tackled to the floor.

"Hayate! I missed you so much!" Chitose cried out, nuzzling against him as Haru walked up after his daughter, smiling down at the sight as if it were the cutest thing ever.

"But Chi-Chi, it's only been a couple hours!" the boy laughed, returning her affection tenfold.

"Well that's too long!" she declared.

Haru shook his head, laughing under his breath. "Adorable aren't they?"

"Yeah." Akito said, smiling slightly at his little boy. He'd had a problem with the affection the two had had for one another in the beginning, but he remembered what it had been like when he and Natsumi were kids. He would never try and break them apart, knowing how strong a bond such as that was. And as long as Hayate was happy, he was happy as well.

"Hayate, where are you going? Can we play? I want to play house again and dress up." Chitose rambled on, sitting up and helping Hayate as well.

Noriaki scoffed, shaking his head as if the scene was something distasteful. "Why are you such an obsessive freak Chitose? Calm down or you'll annoy the hell outta Hayate and he won't like you anymore. Nothing's more annoying than a clingy little whelp."

Natsumi went wide eyed, "Noriaki!"

"It's okay Mommy! Chi-Chi knows I would never ever stop liking her!" Hayate smiled. "Besides, Nori's probably just upset because of the stick Sanosuke said was in his behind."

Akito pressed his lips together to stop from smiling. "Sanosuke…what exactly did you tell your younger brother?"

Sanosuke looked at his father. "That he has a stick shoved up his," he glanced at Natsumi, who was giving him a stern look, "rear." He finished, obviously editing his word choice.

The elder boy glared at his brother, shoving him forward. "Brat."

"That's it." Natsumi held up her hands and pointed to Sanosuke and Noriaki. "You're both grounded." She finalized, walking forward.

"What?" they demanded, both somewhat shocked.

"Yes." Natsumi quipped. "I don't like you talking about each other like that, or the language used to do so."

Akito began to follow his wife. "Come on kids, you're keeping your uncle and grandfather waiting." He said.

Hayate stood from his spot on the floor, helping Chitose up as he did so. "I'll come play later Chi-Chi. I gotta go have an important meeting with my family." He smiled proudly. "But once that's done we can play dress up."

"Yay." She smiled, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek before giving him a peck on the lips. "See you later Hayate."

"Bye!" Hayate waved as he followed after his mother, a slight blush on his cheeks. They all continued down the hall then, going into an all too familiar room for Akito. The same one he had pledged himself to Natsumi in.

Itachi and Sasuke were standing at the front, and Akito moved to stand in front of them, with Noriaki and Kanamé between them, just like in the throne room. Natsumi stood next to her husband, Izayoi and Sanosuke in front of her. "Alright," Itachi began. "For centuries we Uchiha have served and protected the royal line. I served as Kankuro's knight until his death, Sasuke serves as Gaara's, and Akito…well he just screwed things up, but basically decided to serve Toshiro of his own free will, and dedicate his life to Natsumi." He told them. "Noriaki, today you are going to pledge to serve Kanamé, meaning that you will do as he says, and ensure that he stays alive at all costs, even if it risks your own life."

Noriaki met his great uncle's gaze, a small frown on his face. So he didn't even get a choice. Not like he wasn't already used to that, he was the second son, and so his fate was already decided to be one of servitude. "Yes sir." He finally said.

"Um," Izayoi blinked. "Great Uncle, what about the rest of us? Or even Kanamé?"

Itachi's dark gaze moved to her and softened slightly. "As the only female Uchiha ever born, you, Izayoi, do not have to pledge yourself to another unless you so choose." He told her. "Kanamé doesn't have to, since he is the successor, and should Noriaki die in the line of duty, Sanosuke will step up and take his place, and then Hayate."

"Itachi." Natsumi pondered. "Are they allowed to pledge themselves to someone else? After all, I do not think Noriaki would die."

"I would rather they wai-"

"I, Uchiha Hayate, pledge myself to Chitose! I will love her and protect her forever! No matter what the danger!" Hayate cried out, raising his hand as a happy smile came to his face.

Everyone's eyes widened. "No!" Sasuke yelled, gripping his hair. "Not again!"

Akito didn't even bother hiding his smirk, and Itachi just sighed. "Wait." He finished. "Nevermind, pledge yourselves to whomever you like." He waved off, not caring what Sanosuke did anymore.

Natsumi smacked her palm to her forehead, shaking it as she let out a tired breath. "You boys." She said, smiling slightly.

"Can we just get this over with?" Noriaki spoke finally, though he didn't sound happy. Kanamé looked over at his brother, a sadness showing on his façade.

"Why can't Noriaki pledge himself to someone he loves too? I don't need someone to protect me."

The younger male scoffed, crossing his arms. "Please. If you didn't have me you'd already be dead. Like that time you fell out of the tree by the garden and almost went over the edge." Before Kanamé could open his mouth to speak, Noriaki stepped forward. "Just tell me what to do. I'll be the best and strongest knight there ever was, stronger than Great Uncle and more loyal than Grandfather."

"Very well." Itachi nodded. "Place your hand over your heart, and repeat after me." He instructed. Noriaki did so and waited for further directions. "I, Uchiha Noriaki, do solemnly swear, and bind myself to oath,"

"I, Uchiha Noriaki, do solemnly swear, and bind myself to oath,"

The eldest Uchiha continued. "To be a good knight, and strong in battle,"

"To be a good knight and strong in battle," he repeated.

"And to protect Kanamé at all costs, never leaving my master to save my own life." Itachi finished, phrasing it this way so that there would be no loopholes, as there was with Akito.

Noriaki held in a sigh. "And to protect Kanamé at all costs, never leaving my _brother_ to save my own life."

Akito placed his hand on his son's shoulder in silent support, since he did understand not wanting to be forced into doing something. But he was proud of his second oldest, though he did not voice it aloud. "I'm so proud Noriaki." Natsumi said, giving him a beautiful smile. "I know you will be an amazing knight."

This made a small smile tug at his own lips as he looked back at his mother, appearing to glow with her approval. "You're all dismissed." Itachi said. "Tomorrow you will begin your training and Kanamé will also begin his studies to take of the kingdom. You all have a lot ahead of you, so train well." He nodded to them and walked out, followed by Sasuke, who was going to go rejoin his master.

The rest of the Uchiha family left the room and went their separate ways. Noriaki and Kanamé walked down the hallway together, remaining silent as they stewed on the events that had transpired. "I think I want to continue what Uncle is trying to do."

"Huh?" Noriaki blinked.

"I want there to be peace and I think, maybe the throne going to me is a sign." He explained, meeting his brother's gaze. "I want to change how things are. I want there to be peace between everyone. And I think I can do it, but I'll need your help brother."

The younger of the two remained silent, before nodding. "I will always be there for you when you need me, and that has nothing to do with the pledge."

Kanamé smiled, "I know." He said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You and I against the world, and we can take it."

Noriaki smirked, only to have Kanamé return the gesture in kind. "Well, we are royal Uchihas, we've already shaken up the palace, so why stop there?"

"My thoughts exactly."

With that said, the two resumed their walk, off to get a start on the training that would begin to shape them into the men they were destined to become.


	39. Humans

**Angelv A/N: ****Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long for an update, I hope you can forgive us! LoveShinobi and I have been pretty busy lately, what with working, school, our lives, and writing other stories. =) But I thought it was about time for an update, so here you go! I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review. We've missed getting them.**

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Thirty-nine_

-Humans-

_**Ten (More) Years Later…**_

Three cloaked figures rode towards a massive city that was positioned in a green field next to an enormous lake. The water sparkled in the sunlight, reflecting the rays as if it were a diamond showing off its many facets. One white horse was slightly ahead of the others, leading the other black stallion and brown mare towards the massive gates. Once they reached the gates of the city they slowed until they were met with one of the guards.

"We've been awaiting your arrival." He said, gesturing for the other guards to open the postern after he made sure it was safe. After receiving their okay, the three continued in, heading straight for the palace with the directions presented by the ones standing around the gate. The ride up the cobblestone pathway was quick, as they didn't waste time to look at the inhabitants or the scenery.

Finally, they reached the palace, which was massive and set atop the highest platform in the flat kingdom. Silently the three went in, stopping once they were in the courtyard and dismounting. Servants were there immediately tending to the horses, which panicked at the new smell they were presented with.

A woman walked up to them, dressed in a simple lavender dress, her brown hair braided and falling behind her. "Welcome honored guests, please follow me, we've been awaiting your arrival for days."

They did so, following after her and entering the castle. The smallest of the three was looking around in interest, studying the things she saw that were hung up in the halls. "What boring decoration." The female said.

The other two either didn't reply, or only acknowledged the statement with a grunt. They were brought before two massive and finely decorated doors. "The king has been eager to meet you." She told them, opening one of the doors and allowing them in. She closed it behind them and then stopped, getting the attention of the royal court. "Your Majesty, may I present to you the ruler of Silex Silicis." The woman announced.

At the front of the room were four thrones, the one in the center was the biggest, finely decorated with gold and red velvet. The one to the left of it was cast in gold as well, only it was upholstered with blue velvet. The throne on the right of the center was a bit smaller than the other two, and was made of silver with blue velvet as well. The fourth was beside the throne with the queen and was made from silver and red velvet. The man, who was sitting in the largest of the three, stood and smiled at his guests. "Welcome." He said, walking down the steps to the main floor.

He was tall, much older than the guests, and had bright auburn hair. His eyes were a brilliant turquoise that appeared to shimmer with delight. "I am Vincent, the ruler of this palace and all around it." He introduced himself, and then gestured back to the woman by his side. "And this is my wife and queen, Taka." She was wearing an elegant light blue dress to compliment her eyes, that being enough of a statement that she was the queen. She had long brown hair, tied up in an elegant bun with a few of her waves framing her face. Her icy blue eyes took in their guests, and she nodded in greeting.

"And my daughter." He gestured to the younger one, in her late teens. "Vitani." She had brown hair as well, with streaks of red in it, and eyes that matched her father's. Her hair was down, falling past her shoulders slightly, her bangs short and brushed off to the right. Her dress was a deep green, fitting her body nicely and dipping enough to give a glimpse of her cleavage.

At the sound of the princess' name, the center figure glanced up, taking in the form of the young woman. Almost simultaneously, the three lifted their hands and pushed back the hoods of their cloaks, revealing Kanamé, Noriaki, and Ami. Vincent then gestured to the male sitting beside Taka and smiled. "And my son, Vance." The young man looked bored, not really interested with the new arrivals. He had his father's auburn hair and his mother's sharp blue eyes.

The two males were tall, almost fully grown since they were now twenty years of age. Kanamé kept his faded jade gaze on Vitani, before looking back to the one who called himself the king. "Hello Sire. I am Prince Kanamé." He said simply, nodding to right. "This is my brother, Prince Noriaki, and my cousin, Princess Ami." He finished, gesturing to the female on his left. She was dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt, her dark auburn hair longer, causing her ponytail to fall down to her rear. Other than her hair length and height, she hadn't changed much, unfortunately taking after her grandmother Sakura in the chest area, and was even smaller than the pink haired fairy.

Vitani's gaze was on the elder prince, taking in his form with curiosity. Vincent appeared confused. "I'm sorry, I was expecting to be met with the king himself. I must say this is quite an insult."

"Please." Kanamé shook his head, holding up a hand to silence the king. "The ruling king of Silex Silicis never leaves the city unless it is to go to the battlefield. My grandfather, the previous king, refused to come because he hates humans and is still trying to get over this alliance my uncle and I wish to form. I assure you no disrespect was intended, in one year's time I will be the one ruling our great kingdom."

"Your uncle?" Vincent arched a curious brow. "I thought it was the king who wrote me."

"It was." Kanamé replied.

Noriaki sighed, "Our uncle is the king, not our father. Our father is the king's knight."

"Then why is it that he is to be the next king?" Taka asked, pointing at Kanamé.

"The main line must not have had any male heirs." Vitani spoke up, glancing at her mother. "It makes sense when you think about it."

Kanamé nodded. "You are correct." He said, looking at Vitani. "In my kingdom only a male can ascend the throne. My uncle was blessed with two girls, my cousin here and Princess Ayame. My mother is the king's sister, and thus the princess. I was the first male born, so the line moved to my family. Or…it will when I take the throne."

Vincent shifted his gaze from Kanamé to Ami. "How unfortunate. So primal and uncivilized."

"Um, I wouldn't be so quick to judge." Kanamé smiled, not seeming offended in the least.

"Yeah." Noriaki smirked, pulling off his cloak and revealing his black pants and tight black V-neck shirt that revealed a sliver of his chest and his strong biceps. He had a sword attached to his side, which set the guards around them on edge. "Seeing as we built a kingdom while you humans were still in caves scratching your asses."

Kanamé did the same, pulling off his cloak. He too had a sword fastened to his belt and was dressed in all black. His shirt was sleeveless and had a high collar coming up on his neck and showed off his build. "So, if you have any more questions or complaints, we can simply leave and just kill you all in the next war that is sure to arise should this not go through."

"That isn't necessary." The auburn haired man said, waving off the matter. "I want peace just as much as you do. I simply do not understand why the one who wrote me is not the one who came out to discuss the terms of the treaty."

"But Father," Vitani said. "Logically, it makes no sense for the king to leave the kingdom unprotected, and put himself in harm's way unnecessarily. If Prince Kanamé is going to be the next king, is it not best to discuss it with him, since he will be ruling once the treaty is completed?"

"Then he should have been the one to write." Vincent said simply.

Noriaki grimaced, appearing annoyed. "Damn humans are annoying and stupid. Except this one." He said, pointing to Vitani.

"Dad," the prince finally spoke. "As if you would have taken the time to read some letter from a prince. Stop being such an arrogant prick. If you don't want to make an alliance then tell them to leave already." He frowned, looking over the three, but his turquoise gaze remaining on Noriaki. "They have a dangerous aura about them and if they are not allies they are enemies."

Kanamé smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well I promise we will not do anything while we are here that would harm anyone."

Vincent sighed. "Well we aren't going to be discussing the treaty until I am with the real king." He said. "But, I realize that you travelled a long way, and are probably tired. I will have Yvette show you to your rooms where you can rest, unless you wish to look around. And in a couple of days we have a banquet prepared to welcome you to our kingdom properly."

"I didn't come to discuss the treaty." Kanamé spoke, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Told you he wouldn't read the letter." Noriaki said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Vincent arched a brow, waiting for them to continue. Kanamé shook his head and met the king's gaze. "I came to retrieve you so that you are not murdered on sight when we reach my kingdom. But we would like to rest for a few days. I was informed to inspect the human kingdom and report back how you all live, and if this is really worth our time."

"I see." The human king nodded. "Well, then that works out with our plans then. And I trust you will not be disappointed with the empire my family has built. I'll even have Vitani and Vance show you around tomorrow. " He smirked cockily. "Will either of you be requiring a female companion for the night?" he asked, looking between the two ebony haired males.

Noriaki clapped his hands together, raising one of them as he smirked. "That would be me."

Kanamé rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he looked off. Vincent just chuckled at the younger man. "Do you have a preference as to looks and skill? I wouldn't want you to be disappointed with your experience here."

"So long as they're hot and have a high pain tolerance." The prince smirked. "I get a little carried away."

"Carried away with what?" Vance asked, his curiosity sparking since the topic of sex arose.

This only made Noriaki laugh and lifted his arm, revealing his hand. They watched as his nails shifted into sharp claws, his eyes bleeding to red. "With goblins we have a more animalistic side, which helps us in battle and heightens our senses. When our emotions or physical pleasure are spiked, they revert to the more primal instincts. So…you'll need some women who will tolerate being clawed up."

The king just smiled. "Tanya will be perfect for you then. I will make sure she stops by your quarters." Vitani rolled her eyes, resting her chin in her hand as she waited for this conversation to be over. It was just so typical of a male to think that way, and she wasn't surprised in the least that goblins were no different, if not worse. Except for the elder brother…for some reason he didn't want a companion while he stayed, and that intrigued her.

"Fantastic." Noriaki breathed out, looking pleased. "I'll need about five. I go through the women at home quick enough, I can only imagine human females are more fragile. But I'll try not to break them."

Kanamé sighed. "We'll take our rooms now."

Vincent clapped his hands. "Yvette!" he called, causing the same woman from earlier to enter the room and curtsey.

"Yes my king?"

"Take these three to their rooms, and make sure they are comfortable. Then send Tanya, Shirley, Karin, Matsuri, and Yoko to Prince Noriaki's room." He instructed.

"Yes sire." Yvette said, turning to look at their guests. "This way please." She said, heading towards the door.

Ami and Kanamé turned to follow as Noriaki waved to the royal family. "I'm going to have a wonderful night. Thank you my lord. You girls don't know anything till you've been fucked by the master."

"Please shut up." Kanamé said lowly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ami grimaced slightly. "For once I agree with Kanamé." She said. "Why do you have to be so vulgar Nori?" she asked as they left the room and were led down the hall. "Not every woman finds that attractive."

"_Every_ woman likes a man who will rock their world and take them on their back, their front, _any_ direction or position. You're telling me Ami that you wouldn't like it if an attractive man pushed you against the wall and lavished your mouth with kisses before rubbing you up and down and playing with your sensitive body parts?"

Kanamé went wide eyed, looking back at his brother. "Noriaki! Stop speaking about that to your cousin."

"What?" he huffed, crossing his arms. "It's true." He glanced forward and smirked. "Watch." He whispered, walking ahead until he was right behind Yvette. The goblin leaned forward, touching his nose to the tip of her ear. "So…you overheard our conversation right?" he asked, lifting his hand and tracing his fingertips up her bare arm.

She shivered, but kept walking. "Of course my lord." She turned her head enough to look at him over her shoulder, a blush on her cheeks. "I must listen for when I am called."

His smirk only grew. "I could do so many things to your body." He murmured, licking the shell of her ear as his hand trailed along her hip.

"With five women visiting you tonight, I should hope so." She smiled slightly, not even moving from his grasp.

"I'd love to make it six. You have a wonderful body and I bet your screams are absolutely orgasmic." Noriaki groaned lowly, so only she could hear.

Yvette looked down coyly. "Well I suppose I could stop by after my duties for the evening are completed. Just to make sure you're…enjoying your accommodations." She said, looking back up at him.

Noriaki removed his hand from her person then. "I'd like nothing better." He told her before falling back with his brother and cousin. "And that, my dear family, is how it's done."

Kanamé looked at him, shaking his head. "As disturbing as it is…you have a sick gift. How you get women that easily simply amazes me."

Ami sighed. "If you keep me up with all the noise you're going to make, I'm going to kill you." she said. "I do not want a repeat of the time we all went camping and you brought along those medical fairies so that you could 'teach them the ways of the body'. Sicko." She grimaced at the memory. "That was _supposed_ to be a family vacation too."

The knight only laughed, reminiscing in the bliss of that long night filled with sex. "Fairies are so…_so_ tight. I wonder how humans will compare. I'm going to give them scars that will always remind them of the best fuck of their life."

Yvette stopped at a set of double doors, holding her hand out and pointing to it. "This is the guest room with the biggest bed." She said, giving Noriaki a sultry smile.

"That'll be mine then." He said, walking past his cousins, tracing his finger along Yvette's jaw, leaning in as if he were going to kiss her. "I'll see you later." He breathed out, pulling away as she attempted to lean in. "See you two in the morning." He waved, going into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"Disgusting." Ami said, looking to their guide. "Give me the nicest room that is the farthest from his." She demanded.

The brunette woman nodded. "Of course my lady." She said, resuming their walk down the hall. The two royals were shown to their rooms then, which were thankfully far enough away from Noriaki's for them to not be kept up with his rigorous activities. And shortly after that, everyone in the palace began to head to bed, most thinking of the day to come.


	40. Hello Beautiful

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Forty_

-Hello Beautiful-

"You would not believe the words that the servants are saying." A woman said as she walked with the human princess, rolling her vibrant purple eyes. She had long white hair, almost silver, that was long enough to end near the end of her ample bosom, with bangs that fell off to the left side of her face, a few layers in the front to frame her features. "I swear they get worse every time I eavesdrop on them."

"What are they saying?" Vitani asked curiously as she walked with her longtime friend through the palace. She was wearing a royal blue dress today, one that was similar to the one the day before, with her hair pulled back in an elegant braid.

The fair haired woman sighed. "Well, I don't know if it's true, but apparently there was an orgy going on last night in one of the guest rooms. And it was fantastic. The cook said she could hear the bed shaking all the way down in the kitchen." She shrugged.

The brunette woman sighed. "Oh, that. It's true Hikari, there was an orgy of sorts last night." She said, waving off the matter.

Hikari stopped in her tracks. "What? With who?"

"One of our guests from the goblin kingdom. His name is Noriaki I think." She said. "He was very…excited…about the five women my father promised him. And I think some others joined in as well."

"Five…wow. What a pig. Not here an hour and he's screwing half the staff. Disgusting." She said as they continued walking. Then she looked at the princess, deciding to change the subject. "So, do you want me to show you that new move my dad taught me this morning in training? It's really cool."

Vitani sighed. "I wish. I have to show the goblins around the palace. My dad's making me and Vance do it as a courtesy." she grimaced. "I don't even like any of them…except maybe their leader Kanamé. He seems like the most reasonable of the three, and he just…has this way with words…I don't know…"

Hikari nudged her friend playfully. "Is he hot?"

"So hot." The younger woman smiled, a small blush coming to her cheeks. She shook her head then. "Well I should be going, otherwise I'll be late."

"I'll come with you." Hikari said. "I want to see if this Kanamé is really as hot as you say."

Vitani raised a brow. "You're going to meet them all in that?" she asked, gesturing to her friend's appearance. "It's a little revealing."

The white haired woman looked down at her clothes. "No it isn't." she was dressed in a pair of black leather boots that went up to her knees, and some tight black pants with her sword fastened around her waist. Her entire torso was bare, save for the small black top she had on. It was made of black material that barely contained her breasts. It dipped low in the front, revealing a large amount of cleavage, and tied around her neck and in the back with a few strings. "Okay, maybe it's a little bad." She shrugged. "But I don't feel like changing. It was hot outside this morning."

"Okay." Vitani sighed. "I just hope it doesn't cause any problems."

The two women entered the throne room then, where Vitani's whole family was, as well as their guests. Spotting the newcomers, Hikari's eyes widened when they landed on Noriaki. He was extremely striking in his features, the dangerous aura that radiated off of him even from across the room only heightening her attraction. "Is that the man you were talking about?" she whispered, leaning closer to the younger woman and pointing at him. "Because you were right, he is _really_ hot."

Vitani followed her gaze and snorted softly. "No, that's Noriaki. The other one is Kanamé." She said.

Hikari blinked and straightened. _That_ was the man who'd had the orgy? Distaste quickly replaced her attraction to him. He even looked like the kind of man to do that, so she was glad that Vitani had eyes for the other one. He seemed a lot kinder. They stopped in front of the group of people, and Hikari frowned as Vitani smiled. "Good morning everyone." The princess greeted.

"Good morning princess." Kanamé spoke, giving Vitani a small smile. He walked up, taking her offered hand and kissing it no longer than necessary. He straightened and shifted his jade depths to the woman beside her. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I am Prince Kanamé, and you are?"

Noriaki glanced over, having previously been uninterested in the company, and felt his heart stop, if only for a few beats. He watched the exchange between the female and his brother, only catching that her name was Hikari. His gaze lowered from her gorgeous face to the massive mounds on her chest. He just _had_ to have her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Finally, he felt his heart kick-start and a smirk appear on his face. He _would_ have her if it was the last thing he did.

He walked over, giving his brother a small push, which only forced him closer to Vitani. "Hey," Noriaki said in a sultry voice, taking Hikari's hand without her permission. "How about you and I go off and explore the _deepest_ parts of the palace."

Hikari gripped his hand that was on her flesh and turned it, locking his elbow and forcing him down to his knees with a small push of his hand. "How about you keep your hands to yourself." She said, glaring down at him.

Noriaki blinked, the action having confused as well as excite him. The fact that she had literally just brought him to his knees added to the vibration he felt within him. He glanced down, since he was face to face with her pelvis. "How can I keep my hands to myself beautiful, when you're practically begging for my touch." He said, lifting his free hand and rubbing her clit through her thin, tight pants with his thumb.

Her eyes widened, as did everyone else's. She raised her leg, placing her booted foot on his chest and pushing him away from her and to the floor. "Pig. If you wish to keep all of your appendages intact, you will _not_ do that again." She warned him with a hard glare, despite the blush on her cheeks.

The younger prince just laughed, remaining on his back for the time being. Kanamé smacked his palm to his forehead, trying to repress the groan that was in his throat. Vance blinked, blushing himself, since he was just a young teenager and yet to experience anything like what this goblin had just boldly done to one of his lifelong friends. "Did he…really just do that?"

"Unfortunately." Ami sighed.

Noriaki sat up, propping himself up with his arms. He looked over at Hikari, not looking offended in the least by her actions. "I cannot even express how turned on I am right now. You're so vicious…I like it."

"Noriaki!" Kanamé scolded, giving his brother glare, which actually caused the younger to look over and sober up, if only slightly. The elder prince looked over to Hikari, shaking his head. "I am so sorry about him…he gets…excited easily."

The dark haired knight finally stood, dusting himself off and adjusting his shirt, though he remained silent as he glared at his brother. Hikari's violet gaze moved over to the other prince. "Clearly." She said, crossing her arms beneath her chest as she glanced at Noriaki, her blush still present. Nobody had ever touched her like that, and while it had sent a thrill through her, she didn't appreciate him thinking that he could just go and do that.

"Well, um, would you like to be shown around the palace now?" Vitani asked, trying to diffuse the somewhat tense atmosphere.

"We would love it if you showed us around." Kanamé said, letting out a breath that seemed to relax him.

She smiled at him. "Okay, follow me then." She turned and began to walk towards one of the doors, grabbing her brother's arm and tugging him to come with her.

"Vitani!" he whined. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because dad said that you _and_ I were going to show them around." She said. "So quit whining."

Hikari smirked at the scene. "Go ahead Vance, it won't kill you." she teased. "As for me, I'm going to go bathe, so I'll see you guys later." She began to walk towards the door she had entered through.

"Well let's get started." Kanamé smiled, appearing excited. "I'm curious about human ways and how you all live."

"Me too, should be interesting." Ami said, glancing back. "Right Noriaki?" she asked, blinking and then turning around to look around the room. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

><p>Hikari walked down the hall, heading for the stairs that would lead her to the floor that her room was on. As she made her way up the stairs, she glanced behind her, getting the odd sensation that she was being watched. Shrugging it off, she quickened her pace, thoughts of washing off her sweat from the morning filling her mind. Spotting her room ahead, she sighed, a small smile coming to her face. One of the servants was walking towards her, and she halted them.<p>

"Is my bath full?" she asked, since the staff knew by now that this was around the time she always bathed.

The woman nodded. "Yes Lady Hikari, just the way you like it."

"Good. Thank you Yvette." The white haired woman said, before entering her chambers. She sighed once more, stopping next to her bed. She unfastened her belt, placing her sword on her mattress before bending and removing her boots. She went into her bathroom then and took off the rest of her clothes, kicking them off to the side. Grabbing a towel, she dropped it next to her large tub so that it would be close by and got into the bubbly liquid, sighing at the feeling.

She wet her hair and lay back against the cool marble, setting her arms on the side and letting her elbows hang over the edge. Hikari lifted her leg then, watching the bubbles slide down her skin and back to the water. She absolutely loved bubble baths, and took them all the time. For some reason it just made her feel even cleaner. She pointed her foot, dipping her leg back into the water before repeating her action from earlier, content to just soak in the water.

"Care for some company?"

Hikari yelled out in surprise, slipping in the bath before submerging herself fully beneath the bubbles. She looked over to the doorway, seeing Noriaki leaning against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest and a cocky smirk adorning his devious face. "What are you doing in here? Get out!" she ordered, pointing past him.

The goblin's smirk only grew as he remained in his position. "You know in my experience, baths are much more fun when you share them."

"Well I don't want to share. I want you to get out." She pointed past him once more for emphasis. "How long have you been standing there anyways?" she asked.

"The whole time." He said simply, clearly unashamed.

Her face turned a dark red. "Get out!" she yelled, gripping the edge of the tub fiercely, as if it would save her from him.

"No."

She glared at him. "You can't just follow me to my room and stand there while I bathe." She argued. "Because there is no way in hell I am letting you get in with me."

Noriaki pushed off from the wall, walking into the bathroom fully, making her eyes widen slightly. "I don't need to get in with you. I can do plenty to your body from right here." he smirked, stopping behind her and lowering down to his knees so his face was right next to hers. "After all, you enjoyed so much from my just rubbing your clit for a moment. Think of how loudly I could make you scream if I _really_ went at it." he whispered, reaching his arms around her and lowering his hands into the water as he gripped each of her massive breasts, pinching her delicate nipples between his fingers and pulling at them slightly.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, her blush spreading down to her neck. "Stop." She ordered, grabbing his wrists and trying to pull his hands off of her, moving back towards the wall of the tub in an attempt to get away from him. "I told you not to touch me."

"Yes, but you say that while your body is screaming out for more." The dark haired knight smirked, leaning over the water, placing his hands on the edge to steady him. "The fact that your nipples hardened under my touch is proof enough. Plus, your sweet lips between your legs are trembling with warmth at the thought of me kissing them with my dick."

"No." Hikari scooted towards the other end of the tub. She reached over the edge and grabbed her towel, holding it against her front despite the fact that it would get wet. She just wanted something to cover and protect herself with. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them once more, giving him a hard look.

"Listen, I don't know how things work where you're from, but when a woman says no, she means no. I don't care if the things you do make me feel good. That is simply my body reacting on its own. The point is, I don't want you to touch me." She enunciated, as if he were slow in the head. "I know your type, and I will not give myself to you like the many whores you share your bed with do so willingly. You are pretentious and vulgar, and I loathe the very sight of you. So get the hell out of my room. If you're that goddamned horny, fuck one of the maids, that's half of their jobs here anyways."

Noriaki blinked, his brow furrowing in slight discomfort. A woman had rejected him. This had never happened to him before. He'd touched all the right places, spoke to her in a commanding yet sultry tone, and her reactions were positive to his advances. So why? He straightened up, looking down at her, though his expression was much different than it had been only moments ago. "I wouldn't be so insulting. Women who enjoy sex are not whores." Was his only reply before he turned around and walked out of her bathroom, still trying to find out what had gone wrong in his approach.

It had worked a million times before. Right now he should be slamming into her, pressing his chest against her wet breasts, and making her scream out his name in utter ecstasy. He frowned, crossing his arms once more as he walked down the hall, deep in thought. Not able to come up with anything, he decided it was best to train while his thoughts were muddled, and so he would do just that.

* * *

><p>"So even after the vows of marriage, humans still fornicate with other humans that are not their spouses?" Kanamé asked in slight shock, as Vance had just finished showing them one of the palace's harems.<p>

"Some do." The prince corrected, with a small shrug. "My father and mother are mono y mono. But most of the officials tire of their wives and like release elsewhere."

Vitani nodded in agreement. "Some even do it to produce an heir to their line, because their wives are either barren, or only give them girls."

Ami scowled, crossing her arms as her dark purple wings flapped in dislike. "Shameful." She said, her voice full of judgment. "A husband should always be faithful to his wife, no matter what. Doing otherwise is just a disgrace."

"We didn't say we agreed with the custom." The princess said, glancing at the other woman. "So it's not necessary to go around insulting our culture and way of life."

Kanamé held up a hand to silence Vitani. "Please, as you say, don't go around insulting other customs. My cousin is from an only female line, and my grandfather told my uncle to go and produce a male with another woman. So I wouldn't be so quick to snap at what others mean."

Vitani looked at him and opened her mouth, about to reply before Ami cut her off. "I don't need you to speak for me, cousin. I am perfectly capable of correcting someone." She said, before beginning to walk off. "Now show us something else, I'm getting bored." She commanded, as if she were superior to them.

"Well…she is a delight." Vitani muttered, slowly walking after her.

"She's just hungry." Kanamé sighed. "And your people don't serve the types of food we are accustomed to."

The brunette sighed. "We can swing by the kitchen and grab her some fruit or something." She suggested. "Otherwise, lunch is in an hour."

"I think she'll be okay." He smiled, beginning to walk with her. "I think she needs some time to cool off anyways."

Vance hurried ahead of them, following after the auburn haired girl. "I'll just go make sure she doesn't get lost." He called over his shoulder, disappearing around the corner Ami had.

Left alone with the handsome prince, Vitani clasped her hands behind her back and looked around nervously. "So…" she glanced up at Kanamé. "How do like things here so far?" she asked, inwardly grimacing at how stupid she probably sounded. What kind of question was that? It was just a lame attempt at small talk, and nobody likes small talk.

"Well…I don't want to sound rude…" he looked down, scratching at his cheek as he looked off. "But I don't like lying, and I must say I really hate it. It doesn't seem very safe. I mean…your kingdom is in the middle of a plain. How can you possibly have a tactful advantage in the middle of a field?" he stopped then, going wide eyed and a slight red. "I'm so sorry that was an inappropriate answer."

Vitani giggled. "No, I liked your answer." She smiled. "And to be honest, I can understand your confusion at our location. At the time that it was built, our ancestors didn't really think about it. As long as we were somewhere near a drinkable water source, a forest, and a field to grow our crops." She explained. "Like your brother put it, while your people were building a kingdom, mine were sitting in caves and scratching our posteriors."

This made Kanamé laugh, meeting her gaze. "Too bad your people chose the wrong forest. The second you started chopping our trees down and poking around in our mines, you made us your enemies."

She shrugged. "What can I say? We just didn't know any better. Curiosity and all that. But I'm glad that my dad is working for peace. I don't think I would be able to watch him and my brother ride off to fight."

"Yeah." The dark haired man nodded. "My mother almost died in the war."

"You let your women fight too?" Vitani asked, her interest sparking. "But you don't let them rule." Her brow furrowed slightly.

"She wasn't supposed to be out there. She and my aunt dressed up like men and fought in the battle." He explained. "She got injured protecting my father. But ever since then they allowed the women to train, and they went out the few times there were threats. Our customs have slowly been changing, and though I am not comfortable with how upset my cousin is about me getting the throne, I agree. Women…well they are emotional, and I honestly don't think they can steel themselves into making decisions that would hurt someone else. But my grandfather and my uncle always consented with their queens before making any big orders."

She frowned, not fully agreeing with his logic. "Women may be emotional, but if they are a good ruler, they will be able to make decisions that are best for their people and their country." She argued. "Here, the throne does go to the elder male, but if there are no males, the eldest daughter takes over."

"But she has to get married to a male, who then takes over." He corrected.

"Not until she wishes to marry." Vitani said. "So until then, she is allowed to rule on her own."

"And has there ever been just a queen?" he arched a brow, trying to keep the smirk off his face.

The brunette crossed her arms and looked off to the side. "Not yet." She muttered. Then she turned back and looked up at him. "But there could be some day. The point is that it's a possibility."

"Sure there is." He said, walking ahead. "Women have an important role that a man cannot play. They care and are thoughtful, but woman are very biased. Men tend to be more practical and that's why they make better heads. But a head has a neck, and _that_ is what a queen is."

She blinked, before quickening her pace to catch up with him. "I've never actually heard of it described that way." She bit her lip, not really wanting to say what she was about to. "It's possible that…I may not have been _completely_ correct in the way I was looking at it. But I do like hearing about where you come from." She assured him. "I think it's fascinating."

"It's alright." he looked down at her, "I have an unfortunate knack about being right."

This made her laugh. "Yes, unfortunate indeed." She smiled, a small blush coming to her face. He was just so funny and so nice, not to mention he was really cute. "So, is there anything else you want to see? We have a pretty nice garden, or I could show you the library." The princess seemed to brighten at the subject. "Our selection of books is very extensive, not to mention my own personal collection. I have historical texts, fictional texts, and lots of different stories about various things." She counted off on her fingers, her eyes widening then as she turned her head to look up at him. "But we don't have to see the library if you don't want to. We can do something else."

Kanamé stared down at her, a soft expression on his face as he had watched her ramble. "No, I think going to the library would be fun. We have gardens in Silex Silicis, and I'm only part fairy, so I'm not _too_ enthralled with the green." He smirked. "Plus, you could read me some stories about goblins and I could tell you all the things that are wrong with it."

"Really?" she perked up. "That would be wonderful!" she grabbed his hand without second thought, pulling him with her to where the library was located. "If we read the fairy and elf ones too, could you tell me what's wrong with them as well?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure thing." He smiled, following after her, looking excited himself. "And then I can tell you some of our stories and you can do the same."

Vitani returned his smile. "Okay." They stopped in front of two large doors then. "This is our library." She told him, pushing open one of the massive doors to reveal a room lined with shelves completely full of books. She brought him to the back, stopping in a corner. "These are all of my books." She said, pointing at the nearest four shelves. Then she released his hand and began to pull down various books about mythical creatures, stacking them in his arms. "I only have a few books about goblins in them, that are actually good," she glanced at him as she reached for a book on a particularly high shelf. "But I do have some questions."

"Alright." he said, glancing down as they began to pile up. "Shoot."

"Well, about what Noriaki said. How does the whole claw thing work? I mean, why exactly do you get them? Can you control it? And are all goblins as attractive as you are?" she blushed, pausing in her task as her face began to turn red. "Um…" Her face darkened.

She heard him laugh and go over to set the books down on a nearby table. "Well, in a sense we can control it. We can force it, but sometimes if we get really mad they change. Or when we feel intense pleasure we revert to our more animalistic form, since sex is more primal." He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "And no…I'm a mix between goblins, elves, and fairies. My grandfathers were both goblin and elf half-breeds. My grandmothers were a fairy and an elf. My mother is goblin, elf, and fairy and my father is goblin and elf. But full goblins…they're pretty gross looking."

Vitani plucked out one last book and walked over to the table, taking a seat next to him as she set the book down. "Well, what about elves? Do they really dance and sing all the time? Are they always cheerful and happy? Or are they really clever, like other stories say?"

"Not really…" he laughed. "They do have great parties and they are very, _very_ smart. But I don't know about happy. My great uncle is the elf king and…well. He kind of stole my father because my grandmother got pregnant from an alliance meeting and he told her not to tell my grandfather. So my father thought he was an elf prince, my grandfathers found out and went to the elf kingdom to get him. And my grandpa, the elder king, killed my dad's mom."

She blinked, taking all of this in. "Wow…that's…messed up." She laughed slightly. "So what about fairies?" she asked, propping her chin up in her hand as she placed her elbow on the table. "I know the wings part is true, since your cousin has some, but what are they like? Are they really as naïve and innocent as the fairytales say? And do they really use magic? Can they talk to plants?"

"Yeah." He nodded, sighing since it was a little too true. "They're always happy, and they dance around and think everything will be alright all the time. But they are the nicest creatures you will ever meet, and they only care about others. They can use magic, mostly to heal, but some have more elemental types. And they can talk to anything. Rocks, trees, even fish."

"…what could a fish possibly have to say?" she asked, appearing puzzled.

Kanamé shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I've never talked to one before."

"Well," Vitani pushed the books aside, since that was really all she could think of that she wanted to know at the moment. "Was there anything you wish to know about humans? I feel like I'm making you talk too much." She admitted sheepishly.

He shook his head, "Not really. We're pretty correct about you all. I mean, you don't have soul mates, or maybe you do and you all just ignore the feeling. I'm not sure. You're fleshy and soft, and kind of short to be honest. But you're much prettier than I thought you would be."

She blushed at his compliment. "What exactly is the soul mate thing like?" she asked. "We don't really have that…or maybe we do. The closest equivalent I can think of to it would be what we call true love, which supposedly is stronger than regular love." She lifted a shoulder in a shrug.

"Um…" he paused, having to think on it. "I honestly can't say from personal experience, and it's different with every species. With fairies if they are not with their soul mate they will begin to wilt, but it's only if they discover their mate. Goblins it's the only person that you will ever love. With elves it's a bit more complex, but you understand each other on an intimate level with intellect and whatnot. But when you've met them, you know. My mother says it's like a beating in your head and heart that never goes away."

"Wow…" the brunette woman said, a small smile coming to her face. "That sounds so romantic."

"I guess so."

Vitani blinked. "Well, do you ever want to find your soul mate someday?" she asked.

"Of course I do, but it's not like I'm going to search all over creation for her. And there's no set way on how it happens. It could be with a first kiss, or a first sighting. Sometimes they don't realize until they've been with each other for months." He explained, taking down one of the books she'd pulled out. "So what's the worst goblin story you have?"

She looked at all of the titles, biting her lip as she searched for it. "This one." She said, pulling it out of the stack. "It's about this goblin king, who has one green eye and one blue eye, and black hair with a streak of blonde, and is completely hideous." She said, gesturing as she described him. "Anyways, he finds a girl who is really pretty and part elf, but doesn't know it, and blackmails her into marrying him and becoming his queen, because the goblin king never marries another goblin. So, in the end, she is forced to stay underground, where these goblins live, and bear him a son, the only child she will ever have, because the queen only ever has one son." She explained. "The rest of her life is miserable obviously, because her son was born with a paw and is slightly disfigured, so she thinks of him as a monster." She sighed, looking sad. "It's a good read though, if you're looking for something to pass the time."

Kanamé stared at Vitani, his eyes wide with shock and slight disgust. "What the hell?" he asked, taking the book from her and looking through it. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Well not all of them are that bad." She said. "But goblins are always the antagonist of the entire story. Elves, however, are always written in as the hero or heroine, and fairies are usually just supporting characters, or it's about a fairy princess." Vitani sighed. "They get a bit redundant after a while, but growing up, these were the books I read."

"Well they are incorrect and insulting. Just because my race is strong and a bit more ruthless doesn't mean that we're evil." He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think you're all evil." She told him.

"Obviously."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, is there anything else that you would like to see before we join everyone for lunch?"

"Not really." He sighed, getting up and helping her as well. "I wonder what's for lunch." He pondered idly. The two walked towards the exit, silence the only thing between them. They both headed through the door at the same time, bumping into one another. Kanamé went wide eyed when he felt an electric shock shoot up his spine.

He stared down at her, having now noticed in their collision he had grabbed onto her upper arms. "Oh shit…" he whispered, pulling away from her as quickly as possible. "I, uh, have to go grab something. I forgot." He said quickly, before taking off down the hall.

Vitani blinked, frowning as she watched him disappear. What was wrong with him? She thought, turning and heading towards the dining room. It wasn't like she had meant to bump into him, and the shock that had happened as a result wasn't entirely her fault. She shrugged, figuring that perhaps his stomach was hurting because of the different foods. Hoping that he felt better, she entered the dining room to eat with her family.


	41. Party

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Forty-one_

-Party-

Vitani stood in the ballroom of the palace, watching from the sidelines as Kanamé twirled her mother around the room. She was wearing a deep turquoise satin ball gown that clipped around her neck, causing the front to dip in a V that was low, but still modest. The straps had an elegant design of swirls sewn into it with silver string, going along the dip in the front. It was tight across her torso, until it puffed out at her waist, lines of swirls going down the skirt of the dress. Over that was a shorter layer of fabric that bunched slightly, and had what looked to be like stars sewn into it in the same silver string. Her hair had been pulled back into an elegant bun, and a silver tiara adorned her head, that being the only jewelry she wore.

Tonight was the party welcoming the goblin royals to their land, and so far, it was going on without a hitch. At least, for everyone else but her. Ever since the day before when she and the goblin king-to-be had bumped into one another, he had been avoiding her. He sat as far away from her as was polite at all of the meals, and while she had been formally introduced at the beginning of the party, he had simply bowed, and asked her mother to dance.

"I just don't understand Hikari. Did I do something wrong? I mean, shouldn't he have wanted to dance with me?" she asked, looking to her best friend.

Hikari was wearing a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline made of a purple material that matched her eyes, and showed off a nice amount of cleavage. It was tight across her torso, the fabric twisting in the center of her chest, while the part that covered her stomach was formed into diagonal lines. On her right breast, lining the edge of the dress was a branch with small flowers on it, sewn in a lighter shade of purple. The same branch continued to the other side, scooping beneath her left breast as if it had gotten caught in the twist at the middle. The skirt of the dress puffed out, flowing loosely to the floor. Over the skirt was another layer of fabric that cinched at her waist with a purple rose, and hung diagonally across. Sewn into it were more branches, two smaller ones, and one large one between them that followed the diagonal cut until it stopped a few inches from the floor. More branches were sewn into it on the original skirt right beneath the new one. Her white hair was pulled off to the right, the hair in the front clipped back so that it all cascaded over her right shoulder in slight curls. She had on a simple necklace with a white gold chain, a crescent moon made of amethyst resting on the swell of her cleavage.

The other woman crossed her arms. "Well, what happened yesterday when you were with him?"

"Nothing. I showed him around, and then we went to the library where we talked about the different goblin fables, and he told me about soul mates. And then as we were leaving, we accidentally bumped into one another. He caught me by my upper arms, said shit, and then left. And ever since then he's practically been ignoring me." The brunette said.

Hikari tore her gaze from the occupants of the room to look at the younger woman. "Maybe he has a no touching policy? You should just ask him about it. I mean, it's not any worse than what happened to me." She said. At the inquisitive look she received, she sighed. "Noriaki followed me to my room and then molested me while I was bathing. Nothing happened after I told him to leave, but God is that man an asshole." She shook her head.

"That's…wow." Vitani chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him."

"I would have if I hadn't been naked. I was afraid that if I got out of the tub he'd just attack me and take me on the floor." The pale haired woman said.

The princess laughed. "Well, just avoid him. He'll probably try something again anyways, I mean, you look gorgeous in that dress."

"My thoughts exactly." She nodded.

On the other side of the room stood a brooding Ami. "I hate this." She said, her purple wings twitching in her annoyance. "I hate this place, I hate this party, and I most certainly hate. This. Dress." She complained, looking at her elder cousin. Because she hadn't brought any formal dresses on her trip, she'd had to be given one. The top of her amber dress was similar to a corset, and had straps that fell off her shoulders, and scooped in the front. It was covered in red beads in the form of small stars, also being lined by the beads on the straps and the top of the dress. The skirt was extremely voluptuous, having three different layers of puffs. In the back it laced up, but because of her wings, stopped halfway. Her long hair was actually out of its usual ponytail, falling down her back, with a bit of her hair clipped back and away from her face.

"Well I think you look beautiful." Noriaki said, glancing down at her with a small smirk. He was dressed similarly to his brother. He had on a black formal jacket with long coattails. Underneath he wore a white shirt with a ruffled scarf around his neck to give the shirt some volume.

She sighed and her glare lessened slightly. "Thank you. But I just don't know how humans can walk around in such gaudy clothes." she said, grabbing her skirt and swishing it slightly. "I feel like a baby learning to walk."

He laughed, placing his hand on his shoulder. "A gorgeous baby trying to walk." He pointed out. He glanced over as one of the human knights came over and stopped in front of Ami, though he looked at Noriaki.

"Sire, I was wondering if I many have the permission and opportunity to dance with the lovely goblin princess." He said, sounding rather nervous.

Noriaki blinked, but then realized it must be custom for humans to ask the males with the female for a dance. The Uchiha turned his gaze back to Ami and arched a curious brow, silently asking if she wanted to. Ami glanced at the human, and then her cousin, uncertainty flashing through her gaze. She glanced at the knight once more, before giving Noriaki a slight nod in consent.

"Of course." Noriaki nodded, taking Ami's hand and placing it in the knight's. "Just be careful. She's not used to the poof of the dresses here."

The man nodded, smiling at Ami and helping her a bit, since she stumbled. "Don't worry, you can stand on my feet if you so wish."

Then an idea struck the dark haired man. "Um, excuse me, but is it custom to ask the father of the woman before they dance?"

"Yes my lord. Or the escorting male."

Noriaki smirked. "Excellent." Then he shooed them away. He glanced over, spotting his target, the gorgeous white haired woman flowing in purple. She looked absolutely stunning too. Then his jade depths shifted to the princess beside her. He headed over towards the front of the room then and stopped before Vincent. "Sire, if I may, I would be honored if I could have a dance with your invigorating daughter."

The auburn haired man looked over at his daughter before returning his gaze to the goblin. "Yes, you may." He nodded.

"Thank you sir." He straightened and looked back at the two over his shoulder. His plan was going to work flawlessly.

Seeing the ebony haired man's gaze in their direction, Hikari stiffened. Then, when he began to walk towards them, her breathing picked up. "Oh no." she said, signaling Vitani as to what she was talking about. "What do I do? I can't just walk away…it's improper."

Vitani smiled slightly. "Just go and talk to your dad or something. I'm sure I can engage him in conversation long enough for you to get away."

"I don't think that's going to work." She said, watching him get closer. What to do, what to do? Suddenly she realized that he was practically upon them, and her breath hitched in her throat. His jade gaze met hers for only a moment, a small smirk coming to his face. Then he looked to the brunette next to her, completely ignoring Hikari as he stopped in front of the princess.

"Your Highness." He said, his voice like silk. "I was wondering if you would do me the wonderful pleasure of dancing with me? You look absolutely intoxicating tonight. I have already asked your father, and he has given his consent." Noriaki asked, giving her his most charming smile.

Vitani returned it, sensing the fury that was radiating off of her friend. "Of course." She said. She placed her hand in his and glanced at Hikari, giving the fuming woman a reassuring look before returning her attention to Noriaki. Hikari watched them walk away, feeling her anger rise with each passing second. How dare he just ignore her like that! After everything he'd done to her yesterday, the least she deserved was his acknowledgement while dressed properly. It just went to show that he really was a sleazy, slimy womanizer. Huffing, she turned and made her way to where her father was standing with a group of other knights.

Noriaki led Vitani to the dance floor, his brother's slight glare not going unnoticed from across the dance floor. He placed his hand on her hip properly and took her other in his as she placed hers on his shoulder, and then they began to dance. "So Noriaki," the princess began, raising a delicate brow. "I heard you had an interesting time exploring the palace on your own yesterday." The corner of her mouth lifted a bit as they spun around the room.

"I did." He replied simply, spinning her under his arm and then dipping her low with ease. He pulled her back up and continued his steps, his eyes scanning around the room for Hikari. When he didn't see her, he turned them around so he could see the other side. "So you like my brother."

"I don't know what you mean." Vitani said, looking off to the side as a small blush came to her cheeks.

This only made him laugh. "Well your heartbeat just picked up, so if I was clueless, that would have given your lie away."

She looked up at him, frowning. "It doesn't matter anyways, because he has been deliberately avoiding me since yesterday." She complained.

"So? He's awkward. That's just how he is." He smirked, letting her spin out and when he brought her back, her back was pressed to his front. "But just look, I would say that's a jealous expression on his face, would you not?" he whispered into her ear, gesturing with his eyes to her mother and the dark haired male dancing.

Vitani followed his gaze, but when her eyes met with Kanamé's, he looked away. "I don't know." She admitted, looking down as she was spun back around to face him once more. "I'm not very good with people…my family and Hikari are really the only ones that I interact with. I prefer to keep to myself."

"Hm." Noriaki nodded. "Well I assure you, he's avoiding you for a reason, though it might not be a bad one." He threw out there before spotting Hikari through the crowd. "Speaking of Hikari…I was wondering if I could ask you what types of things she likes."

The younger woman chuckled. "You know…most men give up after the initial rejection." She teased, smiling up at him. "And she doesn't really like you that much."

"Oh no," he actually smiled, looking genuine. "I know. But there's something about her. I've never had to chase a woman before, and the thought simply excites me beyond anything I've ever known."

Vitani gave him a considering look. "Well, Hikari likes bubble baths and things that smell nice." She began. "She enjoys training, and proving that she's better than other people. She also likes to dance, and is much better at it than myself. Compliments, she really likes those, but if you compliment her too much she just thinks you have an agenda. She absolutely hates people that lie and use others for their own gain." She said.

Noriaki took in her words as if he were a plant in dire need of water. "I see." He said, slowing their dance when the music began to die down. Not soon after another song began, but before they could continue, Noriaki looked over her shoulder and smirked, trying not to laugh. "Yes brother? Do you need something?" he asked, sounding smug.

"Shut up." Kanamé said with a small huff.

Vitani looked at the other Uchiha male, somewhat confused. "I'm sorry Kanamé, did you want to talk to Noriaki?" she asked, pulling away from the younger brother.

Kanamé opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Noriaki. "Nope, he's come to ask you to dance."

"Will you be quiet already." The elder said a bit harshly, though a small pink had appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh." She said, clasping her hands together and giving him an expectant look, though a slight blush was on her face.

"Anyways…" Kanamé sighed, looking off before returning his gaze to Vitani. "Would you like to…dance, I mean."

Vitani gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yes. I would."

Noriaki watched the two walk off together and begin to dance. He smiled at the sight, before glancing back to where he had last seen Hikari. She was standing beside a man with very light blonde hair. He had to be her father, so with renewed vigor, he made his way towards the group and stopped before the tall, slender man. "Excuse me, sir knight. You wouldn't happen to be Lady Hikari's father would you?" he asked, keeping his posture and appearing pleasant as he stole a glance at the petrified woman by his side.

The older man locked his purple eyes with Noriaki's jade ones. "That would be correct." He said. "And you must be one of the goblin princes that I have heard so much about."

"One and the same." He said politely, though his brow furrowed as he studied the man. There was something odd about him, and the more he studied him, the more questions popped in his head. Remembering his task, he bowed his head before speaking. "I would be privileged if I could share a dance with your daughter."

"Hell no." Hikari said, crossing her arms and giving Noriaki a hard look.

The elder man looked at his daughter in slight shock. "Hikari." He scolded. "You know better than to behave as such, especially in front of an esteemed guest." He looked back at the ebony haired man. "You can dance with her for as long as you like."

"But Papa." Hikari whined, dropping her arms. "I don't wish to dance with him."

"Nonsense. You love to dance, and you haven't been out on the floor all evening." Her father said, placing his hand on her shoulder and pushing her towards the ebony haired male.

She stumbled a bit from the gesture, but was caught with strong arms. He leaned down till his mouth was by her ear. "I promise to be on my best behavior." He whispered, trailing his fingers down her spine.

The white haired woman rolled her eyes, ignoring the shiver that coursed through her body. "You better be." she said lowly. "Or I swear I'll castrate you."

"You could try." He smirked, leading her out onto the dance floor. He set his hands on her, surprisingly not stepping over any bounds. "You look beautiful tonight. Not that you don't always, but this dress is very fitting." Noriaki smirked, unable to keep himself from stealing a glance at her massive cleavage.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She grumbled, still upset that he had ignored her earlier.

He leaned closer, their noses just barely touching. "What ever has gotten you so perturbed?"

She exhaled loudly. "As if you didn't know." She said, meeting his gaze. "You probably think you're so smart too, asking my father to dance with me so that I didn't have a choice."

"Just a little." He smirked. "But you would have said no, so you can't blame a guy for trying a new approach. I really wanted to dance with you after all."

"Why?" she asked, before he spun her away from him. She twirled, going through the motions of the dance. He brought her back to him then, keeping their bodies close. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just drawn to your amazingly strong persona. And you're very beautiful, so I've got two things working against me here." Noriaki said, moving his hand a bit more to her back and pressing her against him. He leaned down, his head beside hers so that he could take in her delicious scent. That was when he stiffened, and she could feel it. Noriaki pulled away from her, though he kept her hands in his. "What are you?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What kind of a question is that?" she asked, giving him an odd look. "I'm human. Hence why I live here."

"You don't smell like a human."

"Oh really? Then do tell. What exactly do I smell like?" Hikari questioned, playing along with whatever his supposed game was. If he was trying to flatter her, then telling her she smelled weird was definitely the wrong way to go about it.

He gave her a small glare, wondering why she was being so defiant. Her smell was absolutely undeniable. "You smell like an elf." He said, his eyes widening slightly as he looked up and saw her father once more. "I knew it…" he murmured.

The white haired woman just stared at him. "An elf." She deadpanned.

He glanced back at her, seeming annoyed. "Yes. An elf. I don't think I stuttered. It's an undeniable scent."

"How could I possibly be an elf?" she asked, equally as annoyed as him. "My mom was born and raised here, and my dad was visiting from a different realm when they met."

"Are you really insinuating that I don't know the scent of my own subjects and people?" he asked sarcastically, arching a dark brow.

"No, no, nothing of the sort." Hikari shook her head. "I just don't understand. I mean, if either of my parents were an elf, don't you think they would have told me by now? I am eighteen after all."

"Not if they wanted you to think you were fully a human. Or were ashamed of their heritage." He explained. "Besides, it's your father." Noriaki stated, lifting his hand and running his fingers through her hair. "Why do you think your hair is this white, not to mention the specs of silver that run throughout it? That's not a human trait."

She looked away in an attempt to hide her blush from his action. "I always thought it was odd, but my dad said it was because his hair is so light, and my mother's is blonde as well." She met his gaze once more. "Is that why I like to be outside? And am better than others at some things?"

"Probably." He smirked, glancing down and reaching up to take a hold of her breasts. "Though these are totally human." He laughed, freezing before he made contact the fabric of her dress. He retracted his hands quickly and pressed them to his sides. "Elves are much skinnier than you, and please don't take that as an insult. Not being a stick is attractive."

"I know how attractive I am without you needing to tell me or make a grab for my chest." She pointed in his face before he could protest. "Because I saw that." She said, lowering her arm. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go speak with my father." The woman said, turning and heading in the direction of where her sire was.

"Hey!" he called after her, though he didn't move to go after her. "I _didn't_ grab them if you didn't notice!"

Hearing the commotion, Vitani glanced over from her spot with Kanamé on the floor. She had to admit, he was an excellent dancer as well, but the entire time that she had been in his arms, there had been an awkward silence between them. "Well, their dance lasted longer than I thought it would." She observed, looking back up at the older man.

"I'm just surprised he didn't molest her." he laughed under his breath. "Or even touch her butt."

"I told him not to." The brunette explained. "He asked me what she liked when we were dancing, and I told him that any of his more physical advances are just going to push her further away."

"Smart." He nodded, stopping once the music died down.

Vincent stepped up from his place on his throne, beginning to announce that the evening was getting later and the party would soon end after another hour or so. Kanamé sighed and looked back down at Vitani, an overwhelming need washing over him. He leaned closer to her, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek with his fingertips. "Thank you for allowing me to dance with you this evening."

Vitani turned a dark pink. "You're welcome." She said, sounding breathless. Was he going to kiss her? Could it be possible that he too liked her, and that was why he had been avoiding her? Because he was unsure? She parted her lips slightly, feeling her heartbeat quicken as she began to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

Kanamé searched her eyes, leaning down further, feeling her breath mingle with his own. "Whoa!" they heard just before a hand pressed against each of their shoulders and force them away from one another. "What do you think you're doing goblin." Vincent said harshly, moving between Kanamé and his daughter. The dark haired man blinked, looking confused and unsure for only a moment before his eyes widened.

"Please forgive me sir." He said quickly, before dismissing himself and hurrying away from them and out of the room.

Vitani watched him leave, before frowning. "Daddy!" she whined softly, turning and facing the auburn haired man. "Why did you do that? Now he probably won't ever kiss me." She pouted, crossing her arms and sticking her lower lip out.

"Good!" he huffed, doing the same with his own arms. "Your lips will stay pure until I find someone good enough to marry you." the king told her, his look unchanging. "And it most certainly won't be someone of another species. _Especially_ not a goblin. I know we are attempting to make peace, but goblins are ruthless. They killed your grandfather and slaughtered thousands of our people."

"Uh, to be fair," they both heard, causing them to glance over and see Noriaki, looking a bit peeved. "You invaded our forest and raided our mines. All you had to do was leave us alone, but you kept returning to try and take what was ours."

Vitani sighed. "Anyways." she said, getting the attention back on her. "I don't want to just wait around for you to find me someone to marry. I don't even want to get married right now. But if I want to kiss Kanamé, I will, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Now, since my evening has just been _forced_ to a close," she glared at her father. "I am going to bed." she announced, turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Vincent sighed. "Women, so temperamental." He shook his head, before returning his gaze to Noriaki.

"It's the temperamental ones that are the naughtiest in bed." the prince smirked, looking back at Hikari before he left as well, off to find his brother.

* * *

><p>Kanamé and Noriaki sat on one of the balconies of the human kingdom. It was near midnight, and most of the palace had gone to sleep. "Nori…I think…" the elder sighed, swinging his feet idly. "I think I've encountered my soul mate."<p>

Noriaki blinked, appearing confused as he glanced over to his brother. They were both still in their formal attire, having yet to return to their rooms. "Really?" he wondered, "like with a human? Cause' that's gross."

He glared at his younger brother, trying not to get angry. "What do you mean gross, you slept with like half of the palace help and are pursuing Hikari like no one you've ever gone after."

"Uh, to be fair, Hikari is half elf, so she's not a full-fledged meat bag."

"Vitani is _not_ a meant bag." Kanamé snapped.

Noriaki gave his brother a hard stare before shaking his head. "I'm sure it's just indigestion."

"It's not indigestion idiot. I felt it. There's no way I could be wrong. You just don't understand because you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself and the family."

This made the younger of the two scoff and glare off, clearly offended. "Whatever. I don't know what to tell you, it's not like you can do anything about it. She's a human. Grandpa would flip out if he knew. So it's best to leave it be. She's not a fairy, so it's not like she's in danger of it killing her. Plus, I doubt she even knows she's your soul mate. Humans are really dense."

Kanamé sighed, shrugging. "I guess not…but still."

The two turned around when they heard small taps and saw Ami coming up to them, still in her formal dress, though she had her bow and quiver over her shoulder. "What are you doing out so late?" the two asked together.

"I was showing this human how good I am with my bow." She said, stopping before them. "He was curious, and you know I never pass up the chance to show off." She smirked, before it fell. "Though, the second I get back to my room I am going to burn this horrendous thing." She said, grabbing the skirt of her dress and swishing it slightly.

"Aw don't burn it. It's kinda pretty." Noriaki laughed, knowing his cousin hated the thing.

Kanamé nodded. "You look so much more like the princess you are than when you dress like a guy."

"Yeah." Noriaki snickered, both teasing their younger cousin.

Her teal gaze narrowed and she crossed her arms. "Oh whatever. How am I supposed to fight if I'm stuck in a dress all the time? Besides, this thing has so many layers…it's just gaudy."

"You're just complaining because now people can't see your sexy legs and only your flat chest." Noriaki said with another loud laugh. Kanamé tried to hold it in, but soon his expression turned serious. His eyes bled into a crimson red and he touched his brother's shoulder, silencing him immediately and alerting him to what he saw.

"Do you see that?" he asked them, narrowing his gaze.

Noriaki did the same, his eyes changing to the threatening red and taking in the scene. "What the fuck are those things?"

Ami walked forward and leaned over the edge slightly, her teal eyes turning darker as she looked at the being. It was dark, its skin looking almost leathery and blending in with the night. As she looked harder she could just make out its face. It had pointed teeth and claws, more so than a goblin would when it was at its most feral. Its nose looked like it had been shoved into its face, looking more like a snarling beast. Barely any hair was on its head, and what few strands she could see, were long, oily, and unkempt.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." she said, watching it, and others run around the palace across the courtyard. "It's time to show these humans what we're made of." She quickly drew her bow then, notching it with an arrow and aiming high to one of the alert towers. She released the arrow, watching it sail through the air and hit the gong, alerting all of the guards inside the place.

Kanamé's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh my God, Vitani!" he yelled, getting up from the ledge and jumping back into the palace. "There's something wrong!" he told them, ripping off the ruffled part of his shirt and his jacket. He tossed them to the side and took off down the hall. Noriaki got up to follow, but was stopped by his brother's order.

"No! Noriaki! You go and protect the king and queen, if anything happens to them this alliance could be jeopardized!" he said, before disappearing around the corner. The younger growled lowly, but pulled off his jacket as well as the ruffles around his neck.

"Why do I get the shitty job?" he snarled, baring his fangs slightly.

Ami growled then. "Who cares? I can't rip this damned thing!" she said, tearing the fabric of her skirt with her claws to shorten it. "There's just too many ruffles! It's never-ending!"

Noriaki glanced over at his cousin and began ripping at the fabric as well, the two of them tearing it easily with their claws. He grimaced when the ruffles didn't seem to end. "What the hell!" he snapped, beginning to get more aggressive with his motions. "These things are horrible!"

"Told you!" she glared up at him momentarily, before returning to the task. "It makes you look like a real princess. You look beautiful." She mimicked, trying to sound like her elder cousins.

"Well you did! _Sorry_ for trying to be nice." He huffed, finally digging his claws in and ripping the rest off in one strong pull. "There. You go and find some place safe and pick them off as much as you can. Got it?" he said, not giving her room to argue before he took off in the other direction to where he knew the king and queen were.

By now guards were scrambling around the palace, but not as many as one would have thought. In fact, most of the bodies on the ground were the palace guard. Noriaki frowned. This was not good. What were these monsters? His thoughts were broken once more when suddenly a group of about six jumped out from their hiding place and launched at the goblin.

Their claws stretched out and slashed at the prince, but Noriaki was quicker. He moved through them, shoving his sharpened fingers into their most sensitive and vital spots, since he did not have his sword. He dug his claws into their necks, ripping out their jugulars, sometimes two at a time. They all finally fell to the floor, bleeding out with their oddly dark blood.

Now that he had a chance, Noriaki knelt down and examined the beasts. They didn't look like anything he was familiar with, but more closely related to a monster he had read about called an orc. But they had been eradicated before even his grandfathers' time. Not having any more time to waste, he hurried to the tower where there was even more of a massacre. It was really pathetic how useless these humans were. He bounded up the steps, taking down what orcs he encountered on the way. When he reached the floor with the bedrooms, his eyes widened with horror when he saw Hikari fighting off a mass of the creatures. She had a sword in each hand, but she looked tired, and rightfully so, as there were several dead orcs around her.

Noriaki snarled, letting out a loud roar to get all of the attention on him. All the monsters glanced back, some letting out whimpers of fear. Others responded with shrieks of their own before charging at the goblin prince. Noriaki charged forward, using his claws and strength to their full extent, ripping of limbs after digging his sharp nails into their hard flesh. Finally he was beside Hikari, ripping one of the orcs back before it toppled her over with his weight. "Are you alright?" he asked, actually looking concerned, his face and hands splattered and covered in blood.

"I'm fine." Hikari said, wiping some sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "Here, use this." She offered, flipping one of the swords in her hand and holding the handle out to him.

"Is the king and queen okay? The entire palace is being infiltrated, but I took care of all the ones on my way here. Plus Kanamé and Ami are handling all they are able." He explained to her, taking the sword and gripping it with both hands as he swung at a charging orc. The monster was decapitated and fell to his knees, only leaving an opening for another to take his place.

Hikari moved forward, slashing another of the beasts across the chest, using its moment of shock to try and slice off its head. "They're fine. I heard a strange noise while readying for bed and so grabbed my weapons." She told him, her words explaining why she was in nothing but a baggy men's shirt and her boots. Seeing that the skin of the orc was too thick to cut through it, she tried once more, struggling a bit. "They had already entered the palace and were heading towards the king and queen's room when I arrived, and shortly after the gong rang out." She finally hacked through the thick neck of her opponent, watching it fall to the ground as it bled to death.

Noriaki slashed through another, gripping the closest throat and ripping it out, since the swords seemed to be weak against these things. "I want you to stay here after we've dealt with the last few." He told her, grabbing the arm of an orc that was attempting to slash Hikari from behind. He ripped his arm off and then drove his pointed claws straight through the tough chest and into his heart. It wasn't much longer before all their enemies lay in bloody heaps around them. "Stay here." He ordered once more, before heading back towards the steps.

"Wait, where are you going?" she called after him, panting slightly from her efforts.

"I have to kill the rest of them don't I?" he smirked, glancing back at her from over his shoulder. "Otherwise you won't be safe. Now go make sure the king and queen are really alright."

The white haired woman rolled her eyes, smirking slightly. "Fine, fine." She said. "Just don't get yourself killed." She told him as she turned towards the doors of the royal's bed chambers.

"I'll try." He said, taking off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kanamé slid to a stop, breathing out harshly, dark blood dripping from his twitching claws. There were so many of these creatures in the palace it was hard to believe they'd been able to get in unnoticed until now. But he had been seeing more dead than alive, and had taken care of all he could manage to see.<p>

After bounding up the steps to the floor he knew Vitani's room to be on, Kanamé froze, seeing the massacred bodies of some of the palace hand maidens. He swallowed and ran forward, not allowing himself to think the worst. He checked the rooms, killing the ones he found in there as quickly as possible before arriving at Vitani's door.

He heard a loud scream and felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. Not wanting to waste anymore time he burst in, moving faster than he ever had before and drove his pointed fingers straight through the orc that was above Vitani. His hand went clear through the back and heart, until he felt air touch his skin once more on the other side.

Vitani blinked, too shocked to fully register the dark blood that splattered on her face. She sat there, her aqua gaze glued onto the bloodied hand protruding from the monster's chest in front of her. Kanamé moved the orc back, ripping his hand from the rotting flesh and shoving the body down to the ground.

The prince moved around the bed and stopped once he was beside the human princess. "Are you alright?" he asked, worry lacing his tone as he held her cheek in his bloody palm. Her terrified gaze slowly met his red one. She lifted a shaky hand, touching a finger to some of the blood on the hand cupping her cheek and looking at its dark color. Her breathing picked up slightly as she stared at her fingertips, the shaking in her hand visible to both her and Kanamé. Suddenly she moved away from him and out of his reach, her hair falling forward over her shoulders, a few strands sticking to the blood as it framed her widened eyes.

"Vitani what's wrong?" he asked, appearing confused, though he didn't move any closer to her.

"I-it…" the brunette stuttered, glancing at the fallen orc before returning her gaze to him, still appearing scared. "And…y-you…" she pointed her bloodied finger at him, making it clear that forming a sentence was difficult for her at this time.

He blinked, his crimson gaze studying her. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you? I can heal you if you need me too." Vitani shook her head earnestly, bringing her knees up to her chest in a clearly defensive position. With his heightened senses, Kanamé watched as a tear slid down her bloodied cheek, causing that small portion of her skin to lighten.

Hurt shot through him when he finally realized why she was behaving the way she was. She was afraid of him. He looked off, not knowing what to say, so he backed up and grabbed the bulky body in her room and dragged it out before closing the door behind him. He tossed the orc aside, not wanting to touch it anymore and headed down the steps, listening for anything that might betray movement. But he heard nothing, until he saw his brother and cousin talking with some of the wounded guards.

"How is everything?" he asked once he was near.

Noriaki glanced to his brother and nodded. "Everything is fine now. A few escaped and got away, but the rest are dead. The castle has been searched twice now. Ami and I took care of most of them ourselves. So if any were left alive it was the soldiers who didn't finish the job." He informed him, still bloody and alert.

"Was the princess okay?" Ami asked, not missing the emotion that flashed across her cousin's visage.

"She's fine. Pretty scared, so someone should go get the king and tell him his daughter needs him." he sighed, not letting anything else show, though Noriaki frowned as his brother spoke. "And what about the prince?"

"He's perfectly safe. The orcs didn't even reach his level." Noriaki said proudly.

"Orcs?" everyone said together, seeming confused.

The younger Uchiha male nodded. "Well yeah, I've never seen anything like them before, but they look a lot like the depiction of orcs. You know from great grandpa's days."

"I thought they died out." Ami said, her brow furrowing as she thought about the old tales. "I mean, they haven't been heard of for decades. Not even a murmur."

"Well obviously something's up, since they've apparently been festering and growing with no one knowing. We'll have to ask grandpa and grandfather about it when we get back." Noriaki shrugged, finally looking at his hands. "Man I need a bath."

The auburn haired princess sighed. "Me too." Then a small smile actually came to her face. "But at least that stupid skirt is gone." She said somewhat happily.

Kanamé looked down at the massacred clothing his cousin was wearing. "What happened to it?"

"We had to rip it off and man was it difficult." Noriaki sighed, shaking his head.

Ami giggled. "Yeah, but it's gone." She sang out, spinning in a small dance. "Okay, I'm going to head back to my room. So I'll see you two in the morning." She said, patting both of them on the shoulder as she walked by and out of the room.

"And I thought it was impossible for her to ever be happy." A voice observed. They looked over to another doorway, seeing a sweaty and slightly bloodied Hikari standing there, her sword's hilt resting on her shoulder. She walked over to them then, not even caring how indecent she looked. "The upper level is clear, and the king and queen are perfectly safe." She informed the princes as she stopped next to Noriaki.

"Good. That's great news." Kanamé nodded, looking off before letting out a sigh. "Well we should all head off to wash up and get to bed."

The other guards nodded and walked off to get the next round of night patrol while Kanamé headed off towards the guest bedrooms. Hikari began to go towards her room, before she halted and looked at the ebony haired man left with her. "I feel like I shouldn't really have to say this, but, to avoid any confusion, don't follow me to my room." She told him, leveling him with a look as she let her arm keeping her sword up fall to her side. "I'm too exhausted to put up with you any longer tonight."

Noriaki just rolled his eyes, walking off to his own quarters. "Glad you're ok too." He said a bit angrily. "And go check on your stupid human friend. She's freaked out." He told her before disappearing around the corner.

Hikari sighed, turning and going up the stairs to the floor that Vitani's room was on. When she entered the princess' room, the brunette was kneeling on the floor, scrubbing at a spot of blood as tears streamed down her face. "Vitani." She said, propping her sword against the wall before going over to her. She kneeled down and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Why are you so upset? You've trained for battle before, seeing something die shouldn't be anything new to you."

"It's not that." The brunette woman said, not stopping in her task.

"Then what is it?"

"He just…shoved his entire arm through that monster's chest." Vitani said, tossing the towel aside and sitting back, locking her watery gaze with Hikari's purple one. "Right through. And then he tossed it aside…and his eyes were red…and he looked so different from the kind man that I know."

The white haired woman had to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Vitani, you _barely_ know Kanamé." She said. "Heck, you just met him two days ago. So you shouldn't be surprised when you see a side of him that you haven't before. Besides, he told you about the feral thing when they fight. It's not like it was unexpected."

Vitani blinked, the flow of her tears stopping as she thought about it. "But-"

"He saved your life you big idiot." The half-elf said, standing. "Quit whining because you froze and were the damsel in distress from the books you love so much. Many women would have killed to be in the position you were. Kanamé may have looked a little harsher, but he's the same kind person that you initially met. And now because you were being a priss, you've probably confused him or hurt his feelings."

The younger woman sat there for a few seconds, considering her friend's words. Then she looked to the floor in shame. "You're right. I can't believe I acted like that…he must think me a child." She said.

Hikari rolled her eyes. Who cared what a man thought of you anyways? She turned and walked back over to the door, picking up her sword before facing her friend. "Look, maybe you should just talk to him. As for me, I'm going to go bathe and then go to sleep. You should do the same, you look like crap."

"Thanks Hikari." Vitani smiled gratefully, those words being just what she needed to hear.

"Anytime." Hikari waved over her shoulder as she left the room. Vitani sat there for a few moments longer, before rising and heading to her bathroom. Hikari was right. She just needed to get her act together and talk to Kanamé in the morning. She would apologize for her behavior, and thank him for saving her. And maybe then things between them could progress for the better. Those thoughts lifting her spirits even more, she quickly washed herself off and headed to bed, eagerly awaiting the morning to come.


	42. Discussion and Departure

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Forty-two_

-Discussion and Departure-

Vincent sat at the head of his table with Taka beside him. She looked downcast, but that was to be expected. After all, their palace had been attacked the night before and their princess almost killed. Vance was beside his mother while Vitani sat next to her father. "Well last night was definitely something no one anticipated…and all I can say is thank you." he said, looking over to the three goblins who were seated on the right side of the table. "You saved my daughter and our palace. I don't know what would have happen had you not been here."

"You all would have died." Noriaki said bluntly, earning him a hit from Ami. "What?" he seethed, appearing to be in a bad mood. "It's true." He grumbled.

"That's beside the point." The auburn haired woman huffed.

Kanamé gave them a silencing look, which they both saw and shut their mouths. The elder prince met Vincent's gaze and shook his head. "It was no problem. They were a tougher race for your men to take care of. Besides, if we are going to be in an alliance, then we should help you out whenever we can. This problem is unfortunately something much bigger than just you. When we return to Silex Silicis I will have to speak with our elders, as well as my grandfathers about this. We've been led to believe these things are orcs, a species of monster that hasn't been around for many generations. For them to suddenly appear is abnormal, especially in a human development."

"We will be sending word to the elves and the fairies to ask if they have noticed anything suspicious in the woods." Kanamé finished.

Noriaki nodded. "Orcs tend to fester in swamps, it's why their skin is the color and toughness it is. The old waters have been unattended to for a long time, so…maybe some have been living there and breeding."

Vincent frowned, not looking too pleased. "Well what does this mean then?"

It was Hikari's father who spoke up next. "It means that they must return to Silex Silicis as soon as possible. The only things that can defeat orcs are goblins, and that is because they are similar in nature."

Kanamé nodded, turning his gaze from the knight back to the king. "I know that the safety of your kingdom is important, and this attack has come at an unfortunate time. But we cannot help you further unless a treaty is made. The longest we are willing to stay is two more days. If you do not wish to depart with us, then, well…" he sighed, "I don't know what will happen. It took over a year to get my grandfathers to agree to let us leave and attempt an alliance."

"Well," Vance spoke up, looking around the table. "What if just father, Vitani, and I go along with Hikari? That way the castle still has protection, and I don't think we need all that many escorts. After all, the goblins protected us with their lives and have proven they are capable of handling anything that may present itself."

Vincent nodded, thinking on the idea for awhile. "That's a thought."

Vitani moved her gaze from Kanamé, whom it had been on most of the discussion, and looked at her father. "It would also be a good opportunity to learn about our allies." She said. "See their kingdom and way of life. Because the better we understand one another, the easier this alliance will be."

"But must all three of you go?" Taka asked, her brow furrowing in concern. "It won't be an easy journey, and I don't feel safe knowing that my whole family is in danger."

The king placed his hand over hers and gave her a reassuring smile. "Dearest, I must go, that is a given. Vance needs to learn about the goblins, fairies, and elves, as well as the political aspects of the visit. And Vitani will not let it rest if she is left behind and misses the opportunity to travel and see a new place." He explained.

The elder brunette woman sighed. "I suppose. How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes to get a handle on the situation and form the alliance." Ami spoke up, examining her nails on boredom.

"Yes, I feel it necessary for you to know that it will most likely be more of a peace agreement than a treaty. After all, your race has not done well with trust in the past decades." Kanamé explained.

"That's fine." Vincent nodded. "We can discuss it further when we are going over the doctrine. But for now I have to make sure my kingdom is safe. So we will leave in two day's time, I assure you."

With that said and the king's dismissive hand, they all rose and began to file out of the room. Noriaki looked at his brother, the frown still on his face. "I'm going to go train. You know where to find me." He told him, walking off with Ami after him.

Deciding that he should look over some papers he'd brought with him, Kanamé walked out, heading back towards his room. Vitani watched him leave, quickly rising from her seat and following him. "Kanamé!" she called out, getting him to stop so that she could catch up to him. "May I have a word with you?" she asked as she stopped next to him.

"I suppose. It is your kingdom after all, technically you can do whatever you want." he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited.

She glanced off, bringing her hands up and fidgeting slightly. Taking a fortifying breath, she met his gaze once more. "I'm sorry about last night. I was being rude and ungrateful. If I offended you, I apologize. I was just scared…and it was a lot to take in. You seemed so…different." she lowered her hands and clasped them behind her back. "I realize that I have a lot to learn about you, but I want to have the opportunity to do so. If you want." she gave him a hesitant smile.

"Well I am different." Kanamé said, "I'm not a human Vitani. And I'm not even the most vicious of my kind. So unfortunately if you cannot handle that, I don't know how you're going to manage staying in Silex Silicis. So maybe you should just stay here with your mother."

The princess crossed her arms. "I don't want to stay here with my mother and knit like some simpleton." Vitani glared at him lightly. "I want to go with you…and my father and brother." She added on at the last second. "There is nothing wrong with being a little shocked at first getting attacked by an orc, something I've never even heard of, and then watching someone shove almost their entire arm through said beast's chest. Not to mention the fact that you got blood all over my front, and then you were just acting like nothing happened." She explained. "I realize that I could have handled the entire situation better, and at least thanked you for saving me. So…thank you." She said softly, looking up at him with wide eyes as she lowered her arms.

"Well how am I supposed to act? Killing is part of my nature." He countered.

She let out an annoyed noise and ran a hand through her hair, which was down today. "You know what? Nevermind. I'm not very good when it comes to relationships of any kind with others, and clearly I'm not explaining myself very well. Thanks for at least humoring me and giving me a moment of your time." She said, turning and beginning to walk away towards the library.

Kanamé stared after her, extremely confused. "Wait a second." He called after her, running to catch up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What is what supposed to mean?" she asked, looking up at him.

"That you're not good at relationships." He stated, "What does that have to do with anything? If anything you did me a favor by reiterating that our kinds can't…well…" then he stopped, realizing he had almost given himself and his own unwanted feelings away.

Vitani shrugged. "I just…am not good at interacting with people that I don't know very well. Whether we're acquaintances, friends, distant family, and betrotheds." She counted off on her fingers. Then her brow furrowed and she gave him a confused look. "Wait, what are you talking about? That our kinds can't what?"

Kanamé's eye widened slightly when he saw that he was caught. "What?" he retorted, trying to turn it back on her.

"What do you mean by 'our kinds can't'…can't what?" she repeated, crossing her arms and raising a brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said simply, walking off and attempting a laugh. "I think an earwig has crawled its way to your brain Vitani." He said, poking the side of his cranium with his finger.

She simply followed him. "Excuse me?" she asked, clearly sounding offended. "Are you insinuating that I have a hearing problem? That I misunderstood what you said?" the princess sped up slightly and stopped in front of him, causing him to halt as well. "What is with you lately?" she asked, her gaze narrowing slightly. "First you were avoiding me all of yesterday and at the party, until I was dancing with Noriaki and you got all upset. Then you almost kiss me, but freak out and walk away, and when I was attacked, you were really concerned, and then hurt when I was scared." She told him, frowning slightly. "And I know I'm not very good at interacting with others, but I definitely know there's something weird going on with you, and I want to know what it is."

"There's nothing weird going on between us. And I wasn't _hurt_," he huffed, though that had been the truth. "I saved your life and you were afraid of _me_. I was just offended."

She placed her hands on her hips, exhaling harshly. "I never said anything about something weird happening between _us_. I said with _you_." the brunette corrected him, now becoming extremely suspicious.

The goblin seemed to pale, every nerve in his body crying out for some sort of distraction. "Did I say us? I meant me. There's nothing wrong, nothing at all. Just home sick." He nodded, trying to laugh it off, though it was awkward.

"Okay…" Vitani looked off, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. Why wouldn't he just tell her? It was obvious that whatever it was had to do with the both of them, and was making him uncomfortable. But if she didn't know what she was doing wrong, she couldn't fix it. And it wasn't like she was an expert at figuring out what was bothering people. In fact, she sucked at it. Perhaps it all centered on her reaction to him rescuing her, after all, hurt or offended, she had still upset him. So maybe that was what needed rectifying.

She looked back up at the ebony haired man, and saw that he was still trying to laugh off the entire situation. Acting on impulse, something she never did, she went over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. His face sobered then, but before he could ask her what she was doing, she rose up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away she clasped her hands behind her beck, a dark blush on her face. She met his now crimson eyes, fear being the farthest thing present in her own aqua gaze. "I don't like being lied too, but since you don't want to tell me what it is, I hope that you feel better." She said, giving him a small smile as the voice in her head yelled at her for her actions. She'd probably freaked him out even more now, making the entire situation worse.

Kanamé blinked, lifting his hand and touching the spot she had kissed with his fingertips. "You…I…" he mumbled out, a small pink coming to his own face. "We just…wow." He breathed out with a small smile. "You have really soft lips."

Her face turned red, and she began to twist in her nervousness. "Um…thank you."

He looked down at her, the embarrassed look falling off his face. They stared at one another for what seem like hours, before Kanamé stepped forward and lowered his raised hand to her cheek, drawing a small circle on her flesh. Vitani looked up at him with wide eyes, her heartbeat increasing at their prolonged contact. Her breath hitched, and she unknowingly held it in. Finally, the goblin prince leaned closer, until he pressed his lips against her own.

Vitani breathed out the air she had been holding, before placing her hands on his biceps and returning the kiss. He began to thread his fingers through her hair, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her against his body. Fire shot through him, such an intense heat that he didn't think he'd be able to hold back from doing the filthy deed on his mind. That was until she let out a small, but pained whimper.

Kanamé released Vitani immediately, his eyes wide with horror and shame. He looked down at his claws and saw the small traces of blood that they had drawn on her person. "I am so sorry Vitani!"

She brought her hand to her side and touched it to the blood there, looking at it before her gaze went to his hands and saw the blood on his elongated nails. She looked back up at his face and, seeing the expression there, gave him a somewhat sad look. "It's okay." She said, reaching out and taking his hand in both of her own. "I know you didn't mean to." She raised his hand to her lips and kissed the backs of his fingers, keeping her gaze locked with his the entire time. After what had happened last night, she was going to make sure that she never made him think that she was afraid of him ever again.

He still didn't look convinced, and slowly pulled his hand from hers, placing it on her side over the small puncture wounds. He stared down at the place and his hand began to glow a subtle green. In no time the marks were gone and healed up, the only evidence being the small blood spots on her dress. "This is what I meant by our kinds being unable."

"Unable…" she trailed off, trying to remember their conversation before the mind-blowing kiss. Then she gasped and looked back up at him. "Does that mean you like me?" she asked, hope in her voice. "Is that why you've been acting strange?"

"No." he said very seriously.

This time he actually could see the hurt in her eyes. "I see…" she said, stepping away from him and bringing up a hand to grip her other arm defensively. "Um…excuse me." She turned and began to swiftly walk away from him, wanting to be alone so that she could get a handle on her emotions.

Kanamé felt something close to dread shoot through him. "Vitani!" he called, chasing after her once more. "Please Vitani wait! You don't understand! I can't! It's just…I shouldn't, but you're my soul mate!"

Vitani stopped in her tracks and whirled around to look at him, not caring that he would be able to see the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "What?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"When we touched in the library." He clarified. "That's when I knew, I felt something surge through my body and ever since then I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. But my family and elders hate humans more than anything. So I've been trying to stay away from you and force these feelings away, but it only makes it worse and stronger."

She searched his face, his words not fully making sense to her. But it did explain why his avoidance and rejection had hurt so much. Suddenly she moved toward him and smacked him across the cheek. "How dare you not tell me." She glared at him. "Do you have any idea how confused I've been since that day? I thought I'd done something wrong, but I couldn't figure out what, so I thought you just didn't enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours. And then I find out that it's because I'm a human, and you're family won't like me?" she crossed her arms. "That shouldn't matter when it comes to the one you're meant to be with. My father doesn't like you, but I'm not going to avoid you and just leave you in the dark as to why."

"You don't understand." He said sharply, glaring at the floor. "Unlike your father, mine might kill you."

"Not if you protect me." She said simply.

"I can't protect you from them all. I have two other brothers and a sister. Not to mention my father and my grandfathers. My great uncles. The knights. They don't mind humans, but they sure as hell won't be alright with me being with one." He sighed, running one of his hands through his hair. "Humans murdered my grandpa's mother and tried to kill my mother while she was injured and defenseless."

Vitani sighed, her anger leaving her at this news. Slowly, she wound her arms around his waist, hugging him and laying her head on his chest. "Do you want me to stay here?" she asked softly. "I want to be with you, but…I don't want to cause you or your family any unnecessary trouble."

"I know I seem rude and coarse." He frowned, returning the gesture as he wrapped his arms around her as well. "But it would be much safer here. Plus, being around my kind, it's impossible to hide your soul mate."

She rubbed her cheek against his chest, enjoying being in his arms. She really liked being able to touch him this way. The experience was completely new to her, but she could get used to it quickly. "You're right, it would be much safer." She agreed, letting her aqua gaze meet his jade one.

He finally smiled. "Good. I just want you to stay safe, so as long as I know that, I think everything will be okay."

She smiled as well, though it wasn't for the same reason as him. "Will you spend time with me until it's time to travel to your home?" she asked.

"Of course." Kanamé said, taking her hand and walking down the hall with her. "There's plenty we can do in two days."

"Exactly." Her smile widened as they turned to go towards the library. Because if there were tons of things they could do in just two days, just think of what they could do in a lifetime.

* * *

><p>Kanamé stood by his horse at the front of the palace, fastening on the last of his supplies. Noriaki was already on his black stallion, ready to depart from this plain city. He yawned loudly, rubbing at his face to try and wake himself for the trip. "God I want to be home already." He sighed.<p>

Hikari came up beside him, riding a grey mare and wearing a lavender colored cloak. "Already tired of foreign tail?" she questioned, arching a condescending brow.

Noriaki rolled his eyes and gave her a bored stare. "I didn't sleep with anyone last night, so your judgment is uncalled for." He said with a small glare, before looking forward and frowning.

"Please. It's probably because you already slept with everyone else in the palace who was willing." she said, leaning forward and rubbing her horse's neck. "So my judgment is completely called for."

"Whatever." He spoke, giving his horse a small kick and heading forward.

Kanamé looked from his brother's back to Hikari. "Is there any particular reason you're so mean to him?"

She raised a brow. "Am I supposed to be nice to someone who molests me and every other woman they encounter?" she countered.

"He molested you since the bath incident?" he blinked, appearing confused.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Not really, though he almost did at the party." She said. "But that doesn't really matter. I don't appreciate his vulgarity, and being nice to him will only make him think that I am encouraging such actions. Not to mention that I don't really like him all that much either."

"Don't be so disrespectful to one of higher status." He warned. "Especially where you are going. It will get you killed, and if you act so snotty I doubt my brother will put his neck on the line to save you." Kanamé mounted his horse then and got next to his brother as Ami came up on his other side.

Three other horses rode over then, carrying Vincent, Vitani, and Vance. The human king was on a white horse, while Vance was on a brown stallion and Vitani a tan mare. They stopped next to the goblin royals, each ready to ride out.

"Good morning everyone." Vitani met Kanamé's stunned expression with a smile. "Kanamé, is something the matter?"

"What are you doing?' he demanded, not sounding happy in the least. Noriaki and Ami looked at one another, before glancing back at their king to be.

The brunette princess blinked, appearing innocent. "What do you mean? I'm coming with you. We discussed this at the meeting two days ago."

"I told you-" he froze, noticing all eyes were on him at the moment. So he decided to change his wording as to not give anything away. "Yes, but we discussed that it would be dangerous. And best if you stayed here."

"So we did." She agreed with a nod. "But I never said that I would."

Kanamé glared at her. "Yes you did." He affirmed.

"No." she shook her head. "You said that it would be safer, and I agreed. I never said that I was going to stay." She said, unable to help the triumphant smile that came to her face.

"Why you little-"

"So!" Vincent called out, smiling at the group. "Are we ready to ride out?"

"One moment my liege." A voice spoke up. They turned to see Hikari's father walking towards them. He stopped next to his daughter, looking up at her. "Remember your training, and be safe." He said.

The white haired woman smiled, reaching out and holding her sire's hand. "I know Papa." She said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You taught me well. I promise to tell you how things have changed when I return."

"You will not be returning." He said, causing her brow to furrow. "Once you see the true wonder of your heritage, you will not want to. It is a day I have both expected, and dreaded." The elf smiled slightly, patting the top of her hand with his free one.

"Papa…" she murmured, sadness washing over her façade.

He cleared his throat, the moment clearly being emotional for him as well. "When the wind blows you towards a different course," he said.

"You always follow it." she finished, tears welling in her eyes. "I love you Papa."

"And I you, my dove." The knight kissed his child's hand then, releasing it and walking back towards the palace.

Hikari let out a shaky breath, before kicking her horse into action to catch up with the others. "I believe that this is everyone sire." She said softly, her shining gaze trained on the road ahead.

Kanamé tore his gaze from Vitani and focused it ahead. "Stay behind us." He ordered. "The second we leave your walls you are all under mine, Noriaki's, and Ami's command. Do not ride ahead and do not stray. There are still things in our woods you could never even imagine."

When Vincent nodded his approval, as did the younger ones, the goblins pulled up their hoods. "Yah!" the elder prince yelled, whipping his horse's reins, causing it to neigh loudly and take off, followed by his two family members and then the others.

Vitani watched Kanamé, knowing that she had upset him greatly with her decision. She had known he would be angry with her, but not this angry. After all, they would get to spend more time with one another. Over the past two days they had spent almost every waking moment together, whether they were reading, riding, walking, or even eating meals. And while they had been wonderful, they had only strengthened the princess' desire to go with the goblin prince to his home.

She sighed, slowing down slightly so that she would be able to ride next to Hikari, who was bringing up the end. Her friend needed her right now, and this way it would pass the time of their journey. Because she doubted that the goblin prince would want to speak to her any time soon.

* * *

><p>"So…you're dad's an elf?" Vitani asked, raising a brow at her friend. They had been travelling for two and a half days now, and were getting close to the forest that the goblins lived in. The entire way Vitani and Hikari had been catching up, since the last two days that they'd been in the human kingdom the two women hadn't really seen one another. Not to mention the fact that Kanamé had yet to speak to her, or even acknowledge her presence. It hurt, but no matter how many times she tried to rectify the situation, it didn't seem to do anything.<p>

Hikari nodded. "Yes. I found out the night of the party. Apparently my father used to be a high ranking soldier in the elfin army. But he grew tired of the elves' cause, and deserted them. Then he met my mother, and instantly fell in love with her. That's why he never went back."

"Does my dad know?" the princess asked.

"Yes." The other woman nodded. "Why else to you think my dad became an advising general? He helped give our army intel on the fighting styles of the other races."

Vitani's brow furrowed. "Then why didn't he tell you until Noriaki said something about it?"

She sighed. "He said that he didn't know how to tell me, and that he knew when I discovered the truth I would want to travel to Silex Silicis. When we left the palace, he said we would never see each other again, because I'd never want to come back."

"Hm…" the brunette said, looking off. "Well, I am excited about seeing Silex Silicis. I just wish Kanamé would speak to me."

"Did you apologize to him?" she asked.

Vitani nodded. "Yes. I even tried to explain why I came, but he keeps blowing me off and walking away."

"Perhaps he just needs some time. You said the two of you were…" Hikari looked around, not wanting them to be overheard. "You know…so just let him get over it. If it's anything like he said it was, then he will speak to you."

"Maybe…" the younger woman agreed, returning her gaze to the road ahead and noticing that they were coming up on the forest.

Up ahead, Ami sighed. "The closer we get, the longer this journey seems to take." She complained. "I wish we didn't have to go so slow."

"Humans are just so God damned useless at getting places on their own." Noriaki said harshly, focusing his eyes on the trees. "But once we reach the woods we're as good as home."

Kanamé nodded, holding up his hand to halt them all as his gaze narrowed. "Noriaki. Ami. There's something in the trees." He informed them, his eyes now crimson. Noriaki's swirled into the same shade as he searched as well. "Go and kill them. Ami, take them down." He ordered.

Noriaki drew his sword and took off towards the woods as Ami drew her bow and took careful aim. She released arrows into the trees in a quick succession, hitting her targets perfectly. They could all hear screams, followed by bodies hitting the ground. "All done." The goblin princess said, searching the trees with her dark gaze just to be sure. "It should be safe now."

"Good job. We'll just wait for Noriaki to make sure nothing else is lurking in the trees."

"Wow!" Vance gasped. "You took those guys out like they were bottles on a fence! That was amazing!"

She glanced back at him, smirking. "I am nothing less." She said haughtily, before looking back to see Noriaki riding out of the forest. "Were there any left?" she asked her cousin, keeping her bow in her hand just in case.

"Just a couple, it was a small group of orcs. It looks like it's worse than we thought." He told his brother, "We need to inform the elders about the beasts before they get anywhere near Silex Silicis."

Kanamé nodded and looked back to the others. "We're going to hurry, so keep up. If you get lost you could end up anywhere in the woods."

"Alright." Vincent said, as Kanamé led them off towards the woods. They rode fast and weaved through the trees, so fast that Vincent couldn't remember which way they had turned. Finally, something white shone through the foliage, and when they broke from the forest they were before a massive wall made of white marble. The gates were enormous and hid everything but the oddly colored treetops within.

Kanamé pulled on his reigns and halted his steed. He glanced back at the humans, who were all wide eyed and in awe. "Welcome." He smirked. "You are the first humans to ever lay your eyes on Silex Silicis."


	43. Silex Silicis

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Forty-three_

-Silex Silicis-

"Wow." Hikari stared in wonder at the large city as they rode through it. The buildings were built of white stone, most of them with vines and flowers growing up the sides of the houses. There were plants everywhere, making the place seem like one giant garden. The trees had bright colored leaves, made of purples, oranges, blues, and many other hues of the rainbow. It was simply magical.

Fairies and elves roamed the streets, stopping and looking over at the visitors. They wore different clothing than the humans, the cloth seeming much lighter and easier to move in. The white haired woman stared at the beauty of the place, watching as children played and the people worked in harmony doing their everyday tasks. This city was fascinating, much more peaceful than where she had grown up. It was then that she realized her father had been right. Because after seeing the way that she could have lived, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and learn about her heritage, as well as the other magical creatures that lived in this world.

They then reached the section that was more heavily populated with goblins, and Hikari couldn't see how this place could get any cooler. They rode up the winding road towards the palace, the sound of their horses' hooves clanking on the cobblestone road. Once they reached the steps before the palace, they stopped and dismounted. "This place is amazing." Hikari said, taking in the massive size of the palace.

"Really amazing." Vitani echoed, entranced by everything she was seeing.

"It's absolutely massive." Vincent said, doing the same. Kanamé and Noriaki handed the reins off to the servants that had hurried over to greet them.

"Welcome back Your Highnesses."

"We're so glad you made it back safely."

The two started up the steps, stopping when they saw the one who was waiting to greet them. Vance and Vitani came after them, Hikari not too far behind. Vance stopped with them, his eyes as wide as saucers. "That is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

And she was. She was a slender woman, clothed in a beautiful dress. It was made of a black silk material and hung around her neck as a halter top. The back was open to let her sparkling silver wings flutter gracefully. The fabric around her torso was tight, forming to her cleavage nicely. At her hips the dress ruffled out, stopping mid thigh, but cascading in the back to her ankles. She had midnight black hair that was past her rear, her bangs framing her face perfectly and showing off a pale complexion accented by her light jade eyes.

Kanamé and Noriaki both smiled, brighter than any of the humans had ever seen. They hurried up the steps and took each of the woman's offered hands, moving closer to her and nuzzling her affectionately as she giggled. "I missed you two so much." She told them.

Vance's jaw dropped and he pointed at the two. "I want to stay here father. The women are beautiful!" Vincent came beside his son and took in the sight.

"Wow."

Hikari blinked as she watched the two male goblins interact with the woman. The resemblance was obvious, she was just surprised that it was possible for Noriaki to be so…nice. Vitani watched as well, waiting to be introduced to this woman. She didn't have to wait long, because Ami passed them on the steps, appearing bored with the entire situation.

"Hey Izayoi." She sighed. "Is everyone else inside?"

"Hello Ami." Izayoi smiled, which only made her look more beautiful. "Yes, your father is in the throne room along with everyone. They are…excited, I guess, to meet the humans." She told her.

Noriaki continued to shower his little sister with adoration, as did Kanamé. "I missed you dear sister." The younger of the boys said, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"Yes, it is so comforting to see your beautiful face." Kanamé told her.

She smiled, nuzzling them both back before shifting her attention back to the humans. "Welcome to Silex Silicis. I am Princess Izayoi, and if you couldn't tell these are my brothers." She gestured to the two who had yet to release their hold. "We're triplets."

"My name is Princess Vitani." The brunette haired woman said, smiling at Izayoi.

Hikari placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, sticking out a hip as she looked around once more, before returning her gaze to Noriaki. It almost made her jealous, to see him acting this way. Why hadn't he treated her like that? Perhaps if he had been that nice, she wouldn't have to be so mean to him. Perhaps, she would have actually given him a chance. She sighed, inwardly berating herself for such thoughts. No, she didn't like him that way. She didn't like him at all. And she never would. "I'm Hikari."

"And I'm Vance!" the younger male exclaimed, running up to her to try and shake her hand. Noriaki and Kanamé moved so fast the young human prince didn't have time to react before he was aware of two swords at his throat and most of the nearby guards pointing their spears at him.

"You do not touch our sister." Kanamé seethed, all friendliness gone from his features and the same with Noriaki.

The guards nodded. "It is forbidden for any male to lay a hand on the Uchiha Princess." They explained, still appearing ready to attack. Vance just blinked, moving back and rubbing his throat.

"Sorry, my bad." He paled.

Izayoi shoved her brothers playfully, giving them both reassuring smile. "Relax. It's alright. Come now." She told them turning and beginning to head into the palace. "It's time to meet everyone.

The two men glared at Vance before sheathing their swords and following their sister closely. Vincent stared after them, still a bit on edge from the defensiveness of the guards. "Well now, they sure take things seriously here don't they?" he laughed, walking ahead of his children and Hikari.

"I wonder why no one can touch her. Is she contagious or something?" Vance asked, staring at the silvery wings on her back as the three triplets spoke with one another.

Ami rolled her eyes. "No, it's because she's their precious little princess." She said, almost sounding resentful as she followed. They all entered the palace, going straight into the throne room. And the second they walked past the doors, they heard a squeal.

"Namé! Nori!" a bubbly voice said. Everyone's gaze moved to the front of the room, where another fairy stood. Her long, wavy auburn hair was pulled back from her face, cascading down her back and past her orange wings. She had on a lovely blue dress, that was tight just around her slightly large chest, the rest flowing loosely to the floor. Her bright teal eyes were full of happiness, and she flew forward, her arms wide so that she could envelope the two in a hug once she reached them.

"Ayame!" Both the boys called, hugging her back with one arm each.

"Glad to see you safe and well young cousin." Kanamé told her as they pulled away.

Noriaki nodded. "And I think you may have gotten more beautiful than the last time we saw you."

"Thank you!" she smiled brightly, the action seeming to make her face even more beautiful, as it apparently did for all the goblin royals. "I'm so happy you returned safely. I missed you a lot." She said. Then her wings twitched and she looked past them to the humans. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Suddenly she was before Vance, and was holding his face in her petite hands. "A human." She said in awe, looking at him in fascination. She began to pull on his skin, forcing his eyes wider so that she could properly examine him. "They don't look as funny as grandpa said." she observed, forcing the young boy's mouth open to look at his teeth. Then she released him, grabbing his hand and looking at his fingernails, poking them with her finger. "Though they are rather soft in appearance."

"That's what I said." Noriaki smirked, only to be hit over the head by his sister.

Izayoi shook her head at them and looked back to the ones at the head of the room. "Mother. Father." She smiled, gesturing to her brothers. "They've returned safely."

It was then that a pink haired woman stepped forward. She was older than any of the royals they'd seen yet, but still beautiful. Her hair was short and she was dressed in an elegant gown, her wings the same shade of light jade as her eyes. Kanamé and Noriaki watched her with absolute adoration, meeting their mother and enveloping her in the same manner they had their sister. "My sweet boys. I'm so glad you're safe." She said softly, hugging them.

"We missed you mother." They said together.

There was a loud clap then, echoing throughout the room as the redhead sitting in the throne stood, the fairy beside him doing the same. "Welcome guests." Toshiro called, signaling for Vincent and his children to come forth as everyone took their set places. "My name is Toshiro, and I am the Goblin King." He smiled, stepping down to their level.

Vance looked from his father to the girl still holding him, until he panicked, "Am I allowed to touch you?" he gasped, staring at the gorgeous girl in trepidation.

Ayame giggled. "Only because I touched you first." She said, gripping his hand in hers and pulling him towards the front of the room. "Come on, you have to meet everyone else." She smiled.

Toshiro smiled at his child, watching her as she set Vance beside his father and then returned to her spot beside her mother. Vincent bowed with respect, nodding his head. "I am King Vincent. And this is my son and daughter, Vance and Vitani." He gestured to the two, and then to Hikari. "And Lady Hikari, a valuable knight."

Toshiro looked to the white haired woman and arched a curious brow. "And elf and human crossbreed…well that's unheard of." He smirked.

"I only just discovered the news myself Your Highness." Hikari nodded to him respectfully.

"Interesting." The king smiled.

"Disgusting." Another spoke, though the tone was much deeper. Beside the throne was an older redhead, his hair beginning to grey with his old age. The woman next to him looked similar to Kanamé's mother, though her pink hair was paler. She elbowed the man who had spoken in the side, giving him a small glare.

"Gaara." Sakura reprimanded. "Don't be so rude to our guests. They have come all this way to form a treaty with us, after all." She reminded him.

He scoffed. "Not a treaty I wanted."

Toshiro shook his head and sighed. "You'll have to forgive my father, he has trouble accepting these changing times."

Vincent just smiled. "No problem. Some people are stuck in the past while others look for a brighter future. My father was the same."

"Can we just get on with this already?" Ami interrupted. "Some of us have been travelling and would like to wash off the filth of the human lands."

"Ami." Minako scolded slightly.

The auburn haired girl shrugged, not really caring. "It's true."

Toshiro nodded and smiled to Vincent. "Well as I said I am Toshiro. This is my wife Minako." He gestured to the fairy beside him and then the two girls. "And my daughters, Ami and Ayame." Then he turned to the redhead who had spoken. "My father, old king Gaara, and my mother, Sakura. My father's knight Sasuke and his brother Itachi." He pointed to the two older dark haired men. "Sasuke's son and my knight, Akito, and his wife, my sister, Princess Natsumi."

"Hello." The pink haired woman waved to the humans, still tending to her sons.

"And their five children, two of which you met. My heir, Kanamé, Noriaki, Izayoi, Sanosuke, and Hayate." He named off, pointing to each individual.

"A pleasure." The human king said, trying to memorize their names on the spot. Vitani, Hikari, and Vance were doing the same, only because they didn't want to appear rude in forgetting a name.

Toshiro turned to his other side and pointed to another pink haired fairy. Her hair was long and pulled back into two braids, both hanging over her shoulders. "This is my other sister, princess Satomi, her husband Kyo, and their son, Sora." He gestured to the pink haired man beside them. He waved and gave them a friendly grin. "Then our knights of old as well as honor. Naruto and Kiba, along with their wives Hinata and Ino, then Haru and Tomoyo with their daughter Chitose." Toshiro breathed out, nodding as he looked back to the human royals. "And that's everyone."

Vincent looked around the room at everyone, scratching the back of his head as he did so. "That's…a lot of people, I must say." He laughed.

"Well they are simply the main ones you will see around the palace. Mostly family, but knights are considered rightfully so." Toshiro laughed, looking between them all as Kanamé and Noriaki came back to stand before their king. "So, how was it?"

Noriaki sighed, shrugging. "Uneventful. It was nice and we were treated well. There was a party. I saw Hikari naked in a luxurious bubble bath. There was an attack which Kanamé, Ami, and I took care of. Which reminds me. I think there are orcs roaming about. In fact I'm positive about it."

"Orcs?" Gaara spoke up, looking worried. "But they've been extinct for years."

"Well apparently they were festering." Kanamé said simply.

"Anyways." Noriaki continued. "We fought them and killed them, and then headed home, where we encountered more in the forest."

"I see…" Toshiro frowned.

"Oh yeah." The young knight smirked. "Kanamé is soul mates with the human princess."

Everyone's eyes widened, and at the looks she was receiving, Vitani took a small step towards her father. Every gaze of the goblin's was on her, narrowed, glaring, and either red, or dangerously darkened. All but a few, at least. "WHAT?" Sasuke exploded, shifting his crimson gaze from Vitani to Kanamé. "How could you let this happen? She is a human for God's sake! I will not allow you to taint our line with her filthy blood." He snarled.

"Not to mention that I won't allow you to be with her." Akito said, not even letting his gaze leave the girl in question. "It's unspeakable."

"Unacceptable!" Gaara reiterated, seething hatefully. "She must be killed before she can taint our line!"

Kanamé moved in front of Vitani immediately, but before he could speak Noriaki was in front of them both. "Ah ah AH!" he smirked, wagging his finger in the air, which was now sharp and accompanied with red eyes. "If I do recall, it is law in Silex Silicis that it is _forbidden_ to kill the soul mate of a royal member. A law so serious that the punishment is death."

Akito's gaze narrowed and moved to Toshiro. "Toshiro, abolish the law immediately so I can kill her." he ordered his friend.

"Oh come on guys!" Kyo laughed, trying to break the tension. "It's not like it the end of-" he stopped when he saw the looks directed at him. "Shutting up now." He said softly, looking down to the floor. Sora pat his dad on the shoulder.

"It was a good try." The young man said, wanting to be supportive.

Noriaki smirked, clearly proud that he had been so quick and clever. He glanced back at his horrified brother and nodded. "And you thought I wouldn't stand up for you." He laughed, stopping immediately when Izayoi stepped forward and met his crimson gaze with her own. "Izayoi…" he breathed out, nervousness creeping in on his expression.

"Move." She ordered.

He did so instantly, moving so she could walk up to Kanamé. She stopped once she was before him, her gaze unrelenting. "Move." She commanded once more. Kanamé wasn't so quick to follow his sister's order, though he did and slowly stepped aside. Izayoi came closer to Vitani, her blood colored eyes searching over her. "You are my brother's soul mate?" she asked, not sounding menacing at all.

Under such direct attention, it was difficult for Vitani not to fidget, as she normally would. She glanced at Kanamé nervously, before looking back to the ebony haired princess. "That's what Kanamé says, and I trust him." she nodded. "So…yes."

Izayoi arched a delicate brow. "You do not know yourself? It should be obvious, even for a filthy human. You are a woman, so you cannot be _that_ out of touch with your inner feelings and the magics of old."

Vitani slowly began to turn red. "I'm really awkward around people, so it's hard to tell…but I enjoy his company greatly, and value his opinion. It hurt a lot when he avoided me, and wouldn't speak to me or look at me on the way here." She said softly, her brow furrowing as some of her earlier sorrow returned. "I just wanted to spend more time with him, but he was still upset."

"It's because you disgust him." Sasuke stated, crossing his arms. His words caused Vitani's mouth to form a thin line, but she stood strong, knowing that in this crowd, weakness would not be accepted.

Izayoi turned slightly, shifting her gaze to her grandfather, though it was now a glare. "Excuse me grandfather?" she asked lowly. Both Kanamé and Noriaki avoided the scene, having seen that look on their sister's face only once before, and it did not end well for the last one it was directed at. "Are you saying a woman in love is disgusting?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, though it was obvious by his tense posture that he too was being affected by her gaze. "I am simply saying that as a human, she is disgusting. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"And if I were to rip my wings off and become human, would you love me any less?" she asked, her gaze softening as she smiled.

"That's different, you would still have good blood in you." The elder Uchiha huffed, pouting slightly when he saw that her expression didn't change. He looked off, before his own frown softened, and he met her gaze once more. "…no." he admitted.

"Exactly." She smiled brightly. "So shut up." She warned, before turning her gaze back to Vitani. "I can see this to be the truth, though you have not been awakened in the knowledge he is yours. Perhaps with humans, you know in the act of the greatest passion."

At this, Kanamé went wide eyed and looked anywhere but at the two women, a dark red blush appearing on his face. Vitani had a similar look on her own façade, and she glanced at Kanamé before returning her gaze to Izayoi. She opened her mouth to speak, but was pulled back by her father.

"Oh ho ho no." Vincent said, shaking his head. "My daughter will be doing no such thing. She will stay pure, and return with me to the kingdom where I will find her a suitable husband of her own kind." He said firmly.

Vitani gasped and she frowned her sire. "Daddy!" she protested, pulling her arm from his grasp. "That's not fair!"

"Good. We don't want her here anyways." Gaara snapped, glaring at his eldest grandchild. "We will be speaking after this."

Sakura stepped forward then and clapped, getting everyone's attention. "Well, why don't we have one of the servants show you all to your rooms so you can get settled in, hm?" she smiled, looking at their guests.

"That's a good idea." Natsumi joined in with her mother, snapping for a few of the servants to come forward. "Please show our guests to their rooms."

Noriaki smirked, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword and walked past his brother, getting a glare from the elder. "What the hell was that?" Kanamé seethed, grabbing Noriaki's arm to halt him.

"It was better for them to find out this way, than if someone saw you and noticed themselves. This way you were never hiding it, and mother and grandmother were there to subdue their lesser halves." The knight explained, pulling away from his brother. "You can thank me later." He told him, before walking off with his smug aura.

Kanamé glared after him. He didn't understand how this was any better than if he had attempted to tell them himself in private. But he most certainly would not be thanking the Uchiha for causing a scene.

Vincent grabbed Vitani's arm once more, beginning to drag her with him as they filed out of the room behind the goblin servants. She took one final look at Kanamé, before turning and obediently following her father. Despite how badly she wanted to speak to him, after everything that had just happened, on top of him ignoring her on the way here, she didn't think it was a good idea. Perhaps he simply didn't want to be with her anymore. After all, it was the whole reason he had initially avoided her, and it did make sense. If she wasn't wanted here, and would be forced to leave and get married anyways, it was for the best.

Hikari walked after the royal family, glad that this was finally over with. Damn that idiot Noriaki. She didn't understand him at all. First he's an arrogant, vile jerk to her, then some sweet, caring gentleman when they arrive at the palace. And just as quickly, he switches back to the jerk he really is and just announces something that was none of his concern to tell. Did he not even realize the trouble he was now causing Vitani? Not to mention her entire family. She sighed, deciding to go and find him after she rested and bathed.

Once all of the humans were out of the throne room, there was a tense silence. "So…" Ayame spoke up, looking around at her family. "Since Namé is soul mates with Vitani, can I be friends with Vance?" she asked. "Please?"

"No." Gaara said sternly.

Toshiro glared over at his father. "Of course you can Ayame. Grandpa just has a bug up his ass." He scoffed. Gaara opened his mouth to retort, but Toshiro was speaking again. "If I recall father, you _hated_ fairies. Almost as much as humans."

"He has a point dear." Sakura said, looking at her husband. "I think you should give them a chance. Besides, Kanamé deserves to be happy. And at least she's royalty, so by human standards, her blood is as good as it gets. Since you want to be so technical."

"No, no, no!" Gaara stomped. "She is a filthy human!"

Sakura sighed, moving and looping her arm through his. "Come on Gaara, I think you need to take a nap." She said sweetly, beginning to pull him towards the doors.

"Damnit woman!" the red haired man glared down at her, though he didn't struggle. "I don't need a nap! I'm perfectly fine!"

"No, you need some rest." She shook her head while patting his arm. "Don't worry, once you get up you'll feel much better. And then we can have a nice talk about you letting Kanamé be with his soul mate." She smiled.

"I will do no such thing!" Gaara scoffed, being dragged from the room. Toshiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He glanced around the room then and crossed his arms. "You are all dismissed." He said, waving his hand.

Kanamé looked to his family and then Toshiro. "So I don't really have to stay and discuss it do I?"

"You most certainly do." Akito said, crossing his arms and giving his eldest a hard look as everyone else began to file out of the room.

"Well I don't care. It's done. She's my soul mate." He said sternly, glaring at his father. "I don't even know what I want to do with it myself, so leave me alone. I want to go to my room and rest from my journey. Wake me when you want to talk about the orc problem that's spreading over the land." Kanamé turned around then and the left the room with the rest of his family.

Natsumi looked up at her husband, placing her hand on his arm to calm him, since she could see his anger rising. "It's alright my love."

He looked down at her, his eyes still red. "No it isn't. The last thing we need is a human ruining everything that our people have built. If she stays, she could easily betray us all to her own kind. Humans cannot be trusted. They always attack when you least expect it."

"I don't think she's like that." The pink haired princess smiled.

Akito sighed, his eyes finally fading back to their dark green. He reached out and cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Regardless, I do not trust them, and will feel better once they are all out of our lands. Including the half-breed."

Natsumi giggled, moving closer to her love. "I don't think she's going anywhere. After all, even if she is a half-breed, this is still her homeland. And she has rights to it just like you did." She smirked, kissing his cheek.

He pouted slightly. "But I wasn't part human." He argued weakly, rubbing his nose against hers. "Besides, Kanamé said he didn't know what he was going to do about it yet, so maybe he'll just make her go home and marry some lord or something."

"Maybe. You never know." She nuzzled him back. "Now come on sweetheart. Let's go take a bath." Natsumi purred, lacing her fingers with his.

"I like baths." Akito murmured, allowing her to lead him out of the room.

Toshiro sighed. "Bunch of sex addicts."

* * *

><p>Hikari roamed the halls of the palace, in search of a particular goblin. She'd already been shown her room and settled in, even bathing and changing out of her dirty travel attire. Refreshed and rejuvenated, she had commenced her quest to find and chew out one Uchiha Noriaki.<p>

It took her a while, but eventually she found him whilst walking down one of the halls. He was sitting in a windowsill, with his legs stretched before him. Hikari took in his position, feeling the air escape her lungs when her gaze landed on his face. He was looking out the window, and in that moment, with the way the light was hitting him, he just looked even more mysterious and sexy than he usually did. He was the perfect picture of a brooding male, something that all women were attracted to, no matter how badly they tried not to be.

Shaking those thoughts off, she stopped next to his feet. "So you want to explain to me why you did that?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Did what?" he asked, not bothering to look back at her.

"Why you just announced to everyone about Vitani and your brother." She elaborated. "Do you not realize the consequences of what you've done? Vitani is my best friend. Do you know what she's going to have to deal with now?"

Noriaki visibly rolled his eyes and finally turned his head to meet her gaze. "Nothing. That's what she's going to deal with. Unlike you filthy humans, we still hold to the old ways. And whether they like it or not, Kanamé's soul mate is a human." He huffed. "They'll get over it. My grandfather was the first one to break the norm and love a fairy. Not to mention make her his queen. My father broke all the laws to pledge himself to my mother. If they had discovered the truth on their own it would have been much worse. It wouldn't have been in bulk, and the better halves would not have been there to suppress the rage of the males."

Hikari frowned, finding no fault in his logic. And that really bothered her. There was just no way that he was this thoughtful of others. From day one he'd done nothing but selfish acts, so why change now? What did he have to gain from it? Not wanting to think about it any longer she sighed. "You have a point. I just…don't want to see her hurt. She doesn't handle rejection very well, and at this point I don't even know if Kanamé even wants her to stay."

"He doesn't want her to stay." The dark haired man sighed, turning his body and hopping off the ledge as he stood before her. "He didn't even want her to come, because the second any of the dark haired ones are alone with her they will kill her. Uchihas are vicious protectors, and we protect the lineage and our way of life until we die. But…I think he really likes her, so I will do what I must to protect her."

"Thank you." she gave him a small smile. The first one he'd ever seen on her face before. "But don't go thinking you can just take over my job. It'll make me look bad." She joked.

This made him smirk. "Humans are much weaker than goblins. Should you ever be in that situation, it would be wise not to retaliate. Especially not against ones who don't find your feistiness as adorable as I do." He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, causing her to blush slightly. "Wouldn't want that pretty little face to get a scratch."

She began to turn her face into his hold to nuzzle him, and froze, the smile slowly falling off her face. There was no way she was growing comfortable with him touching her. The thought alone was enough to make her rethink her actions. Violet eyes looked up at the Uchiha, narrowing slightly. "So if I were ugly, you would not be interested in me at all." She stated, stepping away from him.

Her reaction didn't seem to surprise him, and in fact he laughed, a bit mockingly. "Oh come on Hikari. You can't judge me because your looks attracted me. _Everyone _bases mate compatibility with physical features before emotional. It's just the natural way of things. No matter how much you lie to yourself, it is true for everyone." He said, before glancing off in thought. "I guess unless you're ugly. But even then you still like people cause' their shell is pretty. Kinda like how you think I'm extremely attractive." Noriaki snickered, "And even though your body craves my own, I'm not oblivious to the fact you hate my guts."

"I do not think you're extremely attractive." She huffed, crossing her arms. "And my body does not crave yours in _any_ way." Hikari argued.

Noriaki arched a curious, yet devious brow. "Oh?" he wondered, stepping closer to her and trapping her between the wall and his body. "Is that why your heart rate picks up when I'm near. Or the fact you just blushed a moment ago because I touched you. And I won't even mention how you leaned into my hand."

Hikari looked at him with defiance. "Simple. My heart rate picks up because you invade my personal space, and I don't like to be near you. I blushed because I find it a bit warm here, since there is a slight difference in climate, and I didn't lean into your hand, I was simply looking out the window."

"But it's colder here." He pointed out.

She opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't think of anything to say. "…so." She eventually got out, pouting slightly at the knowledge that she was losing this battle, and quickly. With a resigned sigh, he pulled away and started down the hall.

"Well I have things to take care of." He yawned. "And I can only deal with delusion for so long before it begins to bore. Enjoy your day. Feel free to ask any of the servants to anything. They're nicer than they appear. Just don't say anything about how they look." He stopped then, looking back at her with a small glare. "And I mean it. They may be ugly, but they are far more compassionate than you _humans_ and your falsified manners and respects."

She returned his glare tenfold. How dare him. This was a perfect reminder of why she hated him. He was far too presumptuous for her liking. "For your information, I happen to like the servants here. The ones I have met so far have been very kind. And quit calling me a human. My mother may be one, and I may have grown up in a human kingdom, but I know for a fact that my father taught me elfin ways, and that his blood is stronger. Not once have I _ever_ insulted your kind, so you can just shove your prejudices up your haughty little ass." She said, turning and walking in the opposite direction of him, her anger making itself known in her stride.

Noriaki turned back to face her, though he stayed away because his eyes had shifted into a dangerous red. "I'll shove my prejudice aside when you can take back all the creatures your filthy half breed kind murdered in our attempts to defend our _home_."

Hikari stopped at the end of the hall and looked back at him, no emotion whatsoever portrayed in her eyes. "It's called war." She said simply. "And it was over before you even had to fight in it. So if me and my kind are so _filthy_," she sneered. "Then leave me the hell alone." She said, before rounding the corner and disappearing from his sight.

The prince watched her, letting out a low and threatening noise. What the hell was up with him? How could he have forgotten how horrible these creatures were? He had even been surrounded by them and didn't see it. He turned around and headed off. He blamed the elf in her for attracting his interests, but he'd be damned if he allowed that measly blood to make her acceptable.


	44. Enchanted

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Forty-four_

-Enchanted-

Vitani let out a bored sigh as she walked the corridors of the goblin palace. These last two days had been the dullest of her life. Her father had confined her to her room, and the rare moments when she'd been allowed out, she hadn't seen nor heard about Kanamé once. Hikari would come and stay with her to keep her company, but she knew her friend wanted nothing more than to explore this new place. And she didn't blame her. So yesterday she had told the violet eyed beauty to go and look around.

Today had been her lucky day though. She'd finally figured out the exact moment that the servant assigned to watch her door switched with another. And so, she built a rope out of the linens on her bed, and lowered herself down to the balcony below her own. Luckily there was no one present in the adjoining room, and so it was a simple matter of sneaking through so that she could explore.

So far she'd seen and memorized three floors of the entire place, and was now on the bottom floor. She'd hoped that in her wanderings she would run across Kanamé, but her luck was for naught. He probably didn't want to see her anyways. It was obvious that he didn't want her, and she would not stay where she wasn't wanted. When her father was ready to leave, she would go with him. It would be hard, but once she was home, she had a feeling that the separation would be easier with time.

The young princess halted then, realizing that she had come upon a set of large, cast iron doors. She tried to peer through the glass, but what was on the other side was too blurry for her to make out. All she could see was a bunch of green. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pushed one of the doors open with a bit of difficulty, and gasped once she saw what lay in store for her. It was the most lush, beautiful garden she had ever seen, filled with plants that even she didn't know the names of. She walked outside, looking around the place in awe.

Her aquamarine gaze landed on a large group of hedges, and she made her way over to investigate it. Peeking inside a gap in the huge bushes, she realized that it was in fact a maze. She smiled in delight. This was perfect, something to pass the time with, and stretch her mind. She walked over to a tree and broke off a low branch, one that wouldn't be missed. Then she turned and entered the maze. She stopped only a few feet from the entrance, where the path split in two. Deciding to go right, she dug the tip of the branch into the dirt and marked her way with an arrow, before continuing. This would be a breeze, and she'd be at the center in no time flat.

Kanamé, who happened to be walking by at the moment, had his nose in a book and was reading over different types of ways human women liked to be entertained. From his peripheral vision, he saw someone out in the garden. The prince looked over and blinked, watching them disappear into the hedge maze. "Was that…?" he trailed off before going wide eyed. "Oh God. Vitani!" he called, dashing out into the garden and setting his book on a nearby bench. "Vitani!" Kanamé yelled out as he headed into the maze.

The dark haired goblin cursed. Was she really _that_ foolish? Didn't she know anything about goblin mazes and the magical qualities they had? He navigated the shrubs, taking every turn that tugged him in that direction, until he found Vitani sitting in a bed of lavender snapdragons. She looked disheartened and on the verge of tears. "Vitani!" he gasped, running up to her and kneeling before her. "Are you okay?" Kanamé asked, taking her hands in his.

"I got lost." She said softly, looking up at him pitifully. "I've been walking around for hours. And I couldn't find any of the markings I left…" she sniffed. "When I tried to go back the way I came, everything was different. I know I was going the right way, I memorized the path. But it didn't work." She told him, her lower lip quivering slightly.

He gave her a small smile, "Vitani, you've been in here for probably five minutes. Don't you know anything about goblin mazes?" he asked. When she shook her head he sighed and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "They change all the time. So that you never know where you're going."

She let out a small breath of disbelief. "I'm such an idiot." She said softly, looking down in her shame. If the answer wasn't obvious before, it definitely was now. She knew nothing real about goblins, and this proved it. There was definitely no way she could stay. Not now that Kanamé had seen how naïve she really was.

All he did was chuckle. "I think it's cute though, that you tried to mark a path. But did it never occur to you how we've been undiscovered this whole time?"

Vitani looked back up at him. "Of course it did. I just figured that the woods were difficult to navigate, and that that was why we never discovered goblins existed until we started to cut down the trees and the war started.

"Some made it, but they died in the labyrinth." He explained. "The cavern we went through after the colonies used to be a massive maze. And it protected Silex Silicis from everyone." Kanamé sat beside her then, and let out a content sigh. "I thought that your father had you locked up."

A smile came to her face then and she looked over at him. "He did. I simply made a rope out of my sheets, waited until my guards switched, and climbed out the window to the balcony below. I've been wandering around the palace all morning." She admitted.

"I see." He nodded, looking forward. "Might not be the best idea to do alone. Something bad could happen…" he sighed.

She looked down to the ground and began to play with one of the flowers. "It's not like anybody here would care." She murmured, stroking a few petals with the tip of her finger. "Other than my dad and brother."

"Well…they aren't as mean as you might think. They just…don't like change. And this is a big step for everyone to take." He told her. "I mean, before you actually saw us, what did you think of goblins?"

Vitani let out a sigh. When she had said that nobody here would care, she had really been talking about him. She didn't really care about his relatives. They could get over themselves and their old ways. But she decided to answer his question, though she didn't look up. She didn't want him to see the emotions she was unable to hide in this moment. "I thought that all goblins looked more…animal-like. You know…with claws and pointy ears and weird noses. Based on your behavior in the past concerning the woods, it made sense that you were more instinctive and animalistic. But I never thought of goblins as complete monsters like everyone else. I mean…you were obviously smart, to have thrived as much as you did during the times of war, and so I was always curious about you."

He nodded. "My brother and I used to think humans were just pale bags of meat…but…now I see there's much more to your race than I thought. I think you may be more compassionate than us. I mean, your city is not divided into levels, and the lesser humans are not cast with jobs only befitting their rank."

"Only those born poor are stuck with menial jobs." She told him, picking a flower and twirling it by the stem with her fingers. "And if your father has an important profession, such as a butcher, blacksmith, or merchant, then the eldest son takes over the business. He doesn't get a choice, and his brothers are forced to go out and become someone else's apprentice, or work in the stables. It's not much better than what you have here, and at least your servants enjoy their work. Sometimes ours turn mutinous, and we have no choice but to behead them."

"Hmm." He nodded. "Well anyways. I was thinking…that…well we're having a festival for you guys, and I was hoping you might want to go…with me to it?" He glanced off. What if she said no? After all, he hadn't seen her in a few days, and their last time together wasn't exactly smooth.

Her head whipped up at that, and she looked at him. Unable to see his eyes, she frowned and looked back to the flower in her hand. "I want to…but I don't think it's a good idea." She said sadly. "It would upset our families, and I know that they don't even want me here, much less near you. And you're angry with me and don't want me here either, and when I have to leave…" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence as a few tears fell into her lap.

Kanamé's gaze turned into a hard glare, anger overriding his previous nervousness. He stood, stepping forward and letting out a tight breath since he was trying to remain in his better judgment. "All you had to do was say no. I don't need some half assed excuse." He snapped, moving his fingers in defense as he forced his claws to remain dormant. "Get up. I'll take you out of the maze."

Through her tears Vitani glared up at him. "Excuse me?" she asked, getting to her feet, though she still had to look up at him. "Did you not just hear what I said? Why would I go with you to the festival? Hm? First you _ignored_ me for three days on the way here, then didn't say _anything_ when I was put on the stake to burn in front of your family, and for the two days I was stuck in my room, you could have come to see me if you'd wanted to badly enough. It's not like you didn't know where I was." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "And like I said, you don't. Want. Me. Here. I'm not going to delusion myself into some fake happiness at getting to be with you, if I'm only going to be let go to return to my homeland, and then forced to marry some rich old aristocrat, who will wind up forcing me on our wedding night, after which I will bear him as many children as my body can handle." She argued.

"God, you know what? I don't need your pity. I will be fine in this stupid maze on my own. And if I'm killed by one of your relatives, it would be a fate far better than what I'd have to endure anyways." she crossed her arms and faced away from him then, glaring at a wall of hedges as angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kanamé glared at the back of her head, his claws fully formed now. "My brother wasted breath on protecting you. You really are just an ungrateful human woman. This is why humans are the worst race alive. All they ever blame is everyone but themselves. Did it ever occur to you that I don't know how to react? Or the fact that this is as new to me as it is to you? So forgive me for actually not caring and wanting you by my side despite what they thought." He snapped, snarling slightly. "Good luck getting out of here by yourself." The dark haired prince growled, walking off and disappearing around the corner.

Once she heard his footsteps diminish, she let out a loud sob. Her body sank to the floor of the maze, and she cried. Her hands lifted to cover her weeping face, and Vitani's entire form was wracked with the sobs that she was emitting. Why was he being so cruel to her? Could he not understand her feelings? There was no point in living a lie, all that did was waste time. And she wanted to be with him, more than anything in the whole world. In fact…if he asked her, she would marry him. Marriage had always seemed like such a terrible fate for a woman, but if it meant that she could be with Kanamé for the rest of her life, then she'd marry him in a heartbeat. It was clear to her now that she must love the goblin prince, otherwise his words and actions would not have hurt as badly as they did.

She lowered her hands and collapsed on the ground, fisting one of her hands in the beautiful flowers she was surrounded by. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, though not as badly as they had been before. She wasn't one for long periods of crying anyways, and the act alone exhausted her.

She probably looked a mess right now. Usually when she cried her eyes got all red, and her cheeks a bit puffy. It was the main reason she didn't cry in the first place, because she didn't want people to see her and think her ugly. She wasn't even going to try and delusion herself into thinking she could get out of here. The better plan would be to just lay here and either rot, or wait for someone else to find her. Hopefully they would be kind enough to lead her out, but if they killed her she wouldn't mind it that much either. At least in death she wouldn't be feeling this pain. Besides, she didn't want to go to that stupid party anyways. Not without any form of escort, and especially not now that she and Kanamé had had a fight. Seeing him dance with other women, while either ignoring her or glaring at her all evening, would do nothing to make her feel better about herself.

Sighing, the brunette haired princess stayed right where she was, staring at the flowers as they swayed in the breeze. After what seemed like hours, though she knew now that could be only a few minutes, Vitani plucked one of the flowers and examined the vibrant purple color. Were hues even more vibrant here? She heard footsteps approaching, and felt her heart stop. She couldn't face him again, at least not right now. Not while she looked like this. But before she could get up, someone turned the corner and stopped. "Princess?" Izayoi blinked, grabbing the front of her dress and hurrying over to the human. She was wearing a simple black strapless dress that flowed around her like water. "Are you okay? What are you doing in here? Are you lost?" she questioned, worry swimming in her light jade depths.

"I'm not okay, I came in here to explore, and I'm terribly lost." Vitani replied, sounding completely pathetic. She didn't care now though, because the goblin princess was nice, from what she could tell anyways, and so she didn't even bother with sitting up. If the other woman judged her negatively for behaving this way, then so be it. It wasn't like she would be staying here much longer anyways.

Izayoi gave her a small smile and offered her hand down to her. "That's okay, you probably didn't know about the maze." She waved off the matter and helped Vitani up. "I hope you haven't been here too long."

"Kanamé said I was only in here for about five minutes. And then after he left it felt like longer…I've probably only been in here about twenty to twenty-five minutes, so it's not a problem." She shrugged, her usually bright aqua depths dull and full of sadness.

The goblin princess' brow furrowed. "Kanamé left you here?"

Vitani's lip quivered, and her eyes began to water. "We had an argument." She admitted, beginning to wipe away her tears. She did have some dignity left, after all. "So he left."

Izayoi took a hold of Vitani's arm and looped it with her own as she began to lead the young princess out. "I'm sorry Vitani. Men can be…complex sometimes. Especially goblin men."

"I wasn't trying to make him angry, but what I said was true." The human princess explained. "I want to be with him more than anything…but I can't live a lie while I'm here, if all that's in store for me is for my father to marry me off. I won't go through the pain of leaving him. This way, if we don't grow any closer, it won't hurt as badly, right?" she asked, looking over to the ebony haired woman.

"Um…" Izayoi pursed her lips together. "Well…I honestly cannot answer that for myself. I've yet to encounter my soul mate. Though, he may be here, I don't know. Sometimes its touch that ignites it, and seeing as no male is allowed to lay a hand on me, my odds are dwindling into a very discouraging percentage. But I can tell you some stories of the soul mates from my mother and grandmother, if you are interested in knowing of course."

Vitani smiled slightly. "I would love to know. I think that goblin stories are really fascinating."

The dark haired woman returned the gesture and looked around once they were out of the maze. She led Vitani over to a small fountain and sat down on the lush grass, patting the space next to her. The other princess sat beside her and smoothed out her dress before focusing her attention back on her guide. "Well," Izayoi began. "My grandmother, old Queen Sakura, was from the Vale. Ino, the older blonde fairy, and Hinata, the mother of the current queen, were her best friends. And they ran into the goblin woods, making proclamations about the goblin king, who was my grandfather. They got caught and made a deal to stay with them as servants. So they stayed for six months, and in that time my grandmother fell in love with my grandfather. But my grandfather is a very…narrow minded man, and when things change or are something he can't predict, he gets scared." She explained.

The brunette woman nodded, listening avidly. This was just like one of the fairytales she had read as a child, only better, because it was true. "So. At first, my grandpa didn't talk to my grandma at all. He ignored her and left her in his room. He even almost killed her because she brought flowers into his room." Seeing the human's confusion, she decided to explain. "My great grandma was killed by humans and she always had the palace filled with flowers, so it reminded him of her."

"That's so sad." Vitani frowned, meaning it. "It explains why he hates humans so much though, and I honestly don't blame him."

Izayoi nodded. "Well, soon he started letting her in and they began to…well have sex. A lot." She giggled. "And when he went off to war, my grandma began to get depressed, because she was away from her soul mate. She realized it while he was gone, and they both knew they loved each other. And when my grandpa finally said it, he freaked out and sent her away by telling her he hated her and that he wanted her to leave."

The other woman shook her head slightly, unable to even imagine the pain that the elder pink haired woman had gone through at hearing that. It was just awful, but Vitani had a newfound respect for the fairy, since she obviously survived and mended such an atrocity.

"So, heartbroken and devastated, she left and went back to the Vale where she wallowed for about a month. She had almost wilted."

"Wilted…you mean her wings?" Vitani asked, glancing at Izayoi's own silvery ones. "What happens if they never get better?"

"Their wings fall off." She said simply. "And they turn human and are banished from the Vale, because only fairies are allowed to live there. So no one really knows what happened to any after they were forced from the kingdom."

"Oh." Vitani nodded, that answer making sense. "So, what happened then? I mean, obviously your grandparents got back together, but why?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"The Queen of the Fairies, Tsunade, who is one of our elders here, was checking on her. While she was looking over my grandma, she found out she was pregnant with my uncle. The news seemed to revive my grandma, if just a little. But goblins are very serious about their offspring. You don't steal their children, and knowing this, my grandma was forced to come back to Silex Silicis to tell him she was with child." Izayoi let out a tired breath, since she had been speaking a lot, but gave Vitani a reassuring smile.

"So she came back and it turned out he had missed her more than anything. And when she returned he told her he wanted her to become his queen because he couldn't be without her any longer. He had sent her away because he loved her and he didn't want to lose something else he loved. So they became betrothed…and then she told him she was pregnant with his child…"

The other woman leaned forward in her eagerness to hear the rest of the story. "And was he happy? About your uncle, I mean."

"Nope. He was so angry and infuriated that he wouldn't speak to her about it at all." She smiled.

This only made Vitani frown in confusion. "But he became happy eventually, right? I mean, they got married and had your aunt and mom as well."

"Well he hated the child, but it was only because he was so afraid that he wouldn't be a good father. But he came back from battle to be there for her when she gave birth to him, and once he saw my uncle, he loved him more than anything. Until, of course, my aunt and mother were born." Izayoi smiled. "He loved them more than anything in the world, and didn't allow anyone to see them because he was so afraid someone would try and hurt them. But see, my grandpa was harsh and unrefined, but he became one of the best dads and husbands ever. And he's a wonderful grandpa, I love him with all my heart." She said, placing her hands over chest.

Vitani thought about the entire story she had just heard, taking it all in. "So…you think I should tell Kanamé? About my feelings?" she asked. "I mean, the thought alone of being so vulnerable scares me, but if that's what I need to do in order to convince him that we belong together no matter what, I will." She hit her palm with a fist in determination.

"You could if you want to. Though I was positive he liked you. He even told me that he was going to ask you to accompany him tonight. But yesterday when he tried to come visit you, your father refused consent or to let him see you." Izayoi frowned slightly, "Did he not ask you when he saw you here?"

"He…did." She admitted, looking to the ground in shame. So he had come to see her. But if so, then why didn't he tell her? "But I was so distraught…after having not seen him for two days, and everything that had happened prior…I didn't think he wanted me. At least, not permanently. So when he asked, I told him that I wasn't going to live a lie and pretend that everything was okay just for a few days of happiness. That was when he got angry and left me in the maze."

"Well that was stupid." They both heard. The two girls glanced back to see Noriaki walking out into the garden, his hands in his pockets. He came around the fountain and looked down at the two with a charming smile.

"Noriaki." Izayoi beamed, lifting her hand up to him.

"My love," he said softly, taking her delicate hand and kissing the top. "I've been looking for you and I saw the two of you out here talking."

Vitani nodded slightly, the corner of her mouth tilting up despite her downtrodden feelings. "Izayoi was telling me about your grandparents." She said. "It's a very interesting story."

"It is." He agreed, sitting next to his sister. The princess smiled and leaned her head on her brother's shoulder, enjoying his presence. "I have a hard time deciding whether theirs or mom and dad's is more depressing. I don't understand what it is about goblins and being terrible with love and affection."

"Perhaps it is in your nature, and you simply cannot help it." the brunette woman offered, leaning back on her hands and looking up to the sky. "Just as humans cannot help but be boorish."

"Ya got that right." Noriaki scoffed.

Izayoi blinked and looked around. "You know, speaking of humans, I haven't seen Hikari in a long time. I wonder where she is."

"Who cares?" The dark haired man yawned, laying his head on top of his sisters.

Vitani sighed, watching a bird fly by. "She was keeping me company while I was locked up, but of course I could tell that she was upset about something. She wouldn't tell me what though, or whom it concerned, so I didn't pry." Her aqua gaze slid over to Noriaki, since she already had her suspicions about the cause of the white haired woman's ruffled feathers. "And today I told her she didn't need to come, so she went off to find one of the elfin knights she had met the day before. More than likely he's teaching her about her elf heritage, and showing her things that she should be able to do because of it. I know she was really curious about it."

"She can try all she wants to know, she's still part human." The man grumbled, earning a hit on his leg from his sister. "Ow!" he huffed. "What?"

"Stop being so mean."

"Whatever! She's mean. She's such a bitch for no reason, and I wanna have sex _so_ bad. But all the palace maidens just repulse me, and I can't with that disgusting human cause' she's such a bitch and thinks I'm all after one thing even when I just try to talk to her." Noriaki growled out. "So fucking annoying."

The brunette princess giggled, covering her mouth. "Hikari is only being mean to you because she wants you to hate her." she told him. "It's what she does when men hit on her, which happens frequently, so it just seems like she's a bitch all the time, since she keeps up that façade in order to scare people off. In reality she's a big sap, but she believes in keeping up this appearance of being some strong warrior, that she rarely ever lets people see her caring side." She smiled, turning her head to look at the ebony haired man. "Besides, she doesn't understand you, which only makes her dislike you more."

Izayoi joined in with Vitani's giggling, "See Vitani, Nori is like my daddy. They're complete morons when it comes to doing the right thing with women."

"Excuse me?" the man snarled, though it wasn't really directed at his sister.

"Don't pretend you aren't. You don't know how to talk to a woman platonically."

"She has a point. Perhaps if you actually tried to talk to Hikari without hitting on her, or saying something vulgar or offensive, she would start to like you." Vitani said. "I bet she'd even sleep with you. Despite what she says, she thinks you're very attractive, and charming when you want to be. She told me so herself."

He just rolled his eyes. "I don't really care anymore. It's not really me if I don't get to be vulgar."

Izayoi nodded. "It's true. Besides, my brother isn't the type to try hard for any woman."

This made him pull away from her, appearing slightly offended. "What?" he asked.

"Oh come on Nori, you actually attempting to woo a woman is as likely as Hayate ever loving anyone other than Chitose. That's just how you are. You're only devoted to the family. You said so yourself."

The prince stood and glared off, a frown etched into his features. "I have training to get to. Don't stay out too late." He told her before walking off and leaving the two in the garden.

"I don't understand." Vitani said, looking to her new friend. "Why is he upset?"

"I don't know." Izayoi sighed, staring after her brother. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He always is." She stood then with the aid of her wings, and offered her hand down. "So what do you say we go and get ready? I have a gorgeous dress you can borrow."

Vitani took the hand graciously, smiling at the ebony haired fairy. "That would be wonderful, thank you." she said as they began to walk towards the palace. "I'm so glad that you found me in there. Otherwise I probably never would have left that patch of flowers."

"Probably not." Izayoi laughed as they went inside. "But no worries. I felt I was needed there for some reason, and fairies always know to trust their feelings. Unlike silly goblin boys." She smirked, pulling Vitani up with her to her bedroom. "We can bathe and have our hair done and look absolutely beautiful for the festival. And Kanamé will be begging for you to join him once more."

"I certainly hope so." She sighed, unable but to help sharing in her new friend's excitement for the night to come. It was definitely going to change her relationship with Kanamé, for better, or for worse.


	45. Jealousy

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Forty-five_

-Jealousy-

Noriaki walked down the hallway, tired from his rigorous training regimen with his great uncle. He didn't really want to attend the festival this evening, but knew he had to. He couldn't stop thinking about what his sister had said. Had he really never actually pursued a woman before? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't. All he had to do was say the right thing and they were jumping to be bedded by him. Not that he minded all the sex he got, but lately he found his libido lacking, or at least just not active. And that simply made no sense.

He'd always loved sex. It was how he felt anything for anyone outside his family. But he never connected with anyone before. And never had a woman ever been so irritatingly stuck on his mind as Hikari remained. But she was still pissed, unrightfully so, despite the fact she had a few good points. But he didn't know what to do.

How did you get a woman to listen to you when she wouldn't bother to give you the time of day or a chance to speak? He slowed his pace when he heard bickering coming from one of the windows. Curiously, he walked over and glanced out to see the palace garden. There in the front next to the hedge maze were his mother and father, and they were yelling at one another, so loud that he could hear the entire thing from his position.

"Why won't you go with me?" Natsumi snapped, crossing her arms angrily over her chest.

Akito simply mirrored her position. "Because I hate parties. I'm going to be forced to be around those stupid humans, and I won't have any fun. I don't see why we have to go, we're going to wind up having hot sex afterwards anyways, so why can't we just spend the evening doing that, instead of wasting time around people I don't like?" he reasoned.

"Because _I_ want to." She glared. "I want to dress up and look pretty, and I want to dance with you. Is that so much to ask? I like them. Vincent is very nice, and the human society seems really interesting. And that Hikari girl is very quick witted. They aren't lepers Akito. And especially with these new things popping up all over the forest, it is wise to make an alliance."

"Well you can dress up and look pretty in the confines of our bedchambers, where I will dance with you before we make love." Akito said, not budging at all. "We don't need to go and make friends with the filthy things to form an alliance, so why bother?"

Natsumi's glare only intensified, so much that Noriaki felt a small chill run down his spine. His mother's fury was never something to be tampered with. "Well _I'm _going, whether you accompany me or not. So you can go ahead and make love to yourself tonight, because you won't be touching me."

Akito scoffed. "And who will escort you? Hm?" he arched a curious brow.

"I have four sons Akito, any of which would love to make me happy. Unlike _you_." She replied simply, sticking her hip out.

It was then that Akito glared, and Noriaki could practically feel the anger in the air that was building between the two. Suddenly Akito grabbed the pink haired fairy and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply and passionately. When they parted, both were panting, and Natsumi looked a bit dazed. "You are _mine _to please and make happy." Akito growled, kissing her once more for good measure. He pulled away then and nuzzled her nose with his own, cooing softly before cupping her face. "I will escort you to the party tonight, and dance with you." He conceded, his voice softer as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "But I don't want to stay too late. You know how you affect me when you get all dressed up."

At this Natsumi smiled and leaned against her husband. "Thank you." She said, kissing him back as she returned his affection. "And we don't have to stay all night. I just want to enjoy the festival with all my family and our new friends. I think if you actually spoke with the human king you might like him, he's very funny." She told him, lacing her fingers with his own.

Noriaki watched the scene progress as their tones died down. He pulled away from the window and pursed his lips together in deep thought. Was that really all it took to get a woman to shut up and see reason? To kiss her? This made a smirk come to the dark haired man's face. Then that's exactly what he would do to get Hikari back to her simple toleration of him. At least that was a start. After all, it was time to prove that he could pursue someone and win their heart, instead of their body.

* * *

><p>"It's like a picture out of a fairy tale." Vitani said, watching the fairies, elves, and goblins dance, twirl, and spin around the ballroom. She had gone right up to Izayoi's room with her to get the dress, and then the two women had parted to get ready in their own rooms. The dress that Izayoi had let her borrow was a beautiful gown made of light blue silk. The straps had silver sequins on it, the top made of two triangles that completely covered her chest, despite dipping low in the front. The straps crossed in the back, leaving the rest of her back exposed, as all fairy dresses did. The sequins continued underneath her bust, crossing once more and going around her waist. Her hair was tied back in an elegant, low ponytail that draped over her right shoulder.<p>

Hikari nodded. "They move so…eloquently." Hikari was wearing a black dress, the top simply a corset held up by two straps made of black beads, the skirt falling straight to the floor. The bodice of the gown was made of a sheer, black material, solid fabric where her breasts were to keep them covered. There was a flower pattern wrapping around her waist, the same patter lining the top of the dress. Smaller flowers were sewn into the sheer fabric. It dipped in a low V, showing all of her cleavage. The necklace she had on was black as well, formed of the flowers that were on her dress, with three strings of beads hanging down her chest. Her white hair was piled onto her head in a sloppy, yet stylish fashion, a few strands hanging down to frame her face.

"I'm not really sure that I'll dance with anyone tonight." The princess said, her gaze watching Kanamé dance with Ami. He was dressed in formal armor, as were all of the other goblin royals. She hadn't talked to him yet, and she didn't know if she would at this point. She wasn't sure exactly what to say, or how he would receive it. "Didn't you come here with Leglas?" she asked, looking to her friend. "Where is he?"

The white haired woman smiled slightly and locked gazes with the brunette. "He's coming. He had to take care of a few things first, but that's okay. This gives me the chance to observe how they dance here before going out and making a fool of myself." She explained. She had met Leglas shortly after her argument with Noriaki, and he was one of the nicest people she had ever met. Not only was he a knight as well as an elf, but he was extremely handsome. Just the kind of man she could picture herself with.

Her violet gaze moved over to Vance, whose gaze was locked on the goblin princess he had met a few days prior. Her dress was red and strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was tight, the skirt poofing out slightly, with a sheer layer over the fabric. It had silver designs sewn along the top, going down her stomach like an arrow, and a few silver diamonds sewn into the skirt to match the top. Her long, wavy auburn hair was in its usual style, only braided back, instead of clipped, a small silver tiara sitting atop her head. At the moment she was dancing with her older cousin Sanosuke, a bright smile on her face as she chattered away at the stoic looking male.

"Vance, quit drooling." She chided. "Why don't you go and ask Ayame to dance? I'm sure she would love to, especially with all the time the two of you have been spending together recently."

Vitani looped arms with her brother's, smiling at him. "Aw, does my baby brother have a crush?" she teased, shaking him slightly. "That's cute."

The young prince huffed and pushed his sister off, a small blush giving away his embarrassment. "Shut up. I'll ask her when and if I want to."

"We all know you want to." Hikari said. "I think you're just afraid her cousin will kill you for even walking up to them."

"About as afraid as you are that you like the perverted prince." Vance retorted with a small smirk.

She crossed her arms and frowned. "I do not like him." she stated.

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do to."

Hikari turned to the brunette princess and glared at her. "You know what? You-" she paused then, seeing an elf with long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes coming towards them. She straightened, a smile instantly coming to her face. "Leglas." She greeted when the man stopped before them. "You finally made it."

He smiled kindly at her. "Yes, I just had a few things to finish up. But I was anxious to get to dance with you." he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "You look ravishing."

"Thank you." the violet eyed woman blushed slightly. He was such a gentleman. If things went well with him, she could settle down with him in the future. He was perfect for her.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" Leglas asked her. She nodded, allowing him to lead her out onto the floor.

Vitani sighed as she watched them. "You really should just ask Ayame to dance." She said, looking at her brother. "I doubt that Sanosuke will try to hurt you with her present."

"Something tells me those Uchihas really don't care who's present or not." The human prince sighed and took in a deep breath, puffing out his chest before he boldly walked to the dance floor where Sanosuke was leading the giggling Ayame around. They moved about with such grace, Vance almost didn't interrupt, knowing their own would not be as amazing to watch. But he cleared his throat, doing his best not to appear rude.

Sanosuke halted in his movements, looking over at the human prince in disinterest, while Ayame smiled at him. "Can we help you?" the Uchiha asked, raising a brow.

"Um yes, well." He jumbled, trying to keep his previous courage. "I was wondering…more like hoping I could dance with the princess." He said, giving Ayame a small smile. "Of course, so long as it was alright." Vance quickly told the elder boy.

The Uchiha's lips thinned into a line, but before he could speak, Ayame looked up at him. "Please Nosuke?" she asked, giving him a pleading look.

He sighed, glancing at his cousin before returning his gaze to Vance. "If you do anything inappropriate, you die. If you upset her, you die. If you so much as look at her the wrong way, you die. Am I making myself clear?" he asked.

"If I do anything you deem wrong or inappropriate I die." The auburn haired boy nodded. "Thank you." He smiled, before taking Ayame's hand, his expression brightening as they began to twirl around the other couples.

Noriaki looked over his sister's shoulder, a small smile making its way to his face. Izayoi blinked and arched a curious brow. She was wearing a very elegant strapless silvery grey dress. It was tight around her torso and with an embroidered belt just below her bust. It clung to her body all the way to her hips before it fanned out from her knees down. The bottom was cinched up, with a white design bordering the change from the upper layer to the white under dress. Her hair was bunched up and twisted into an up do, the remaining locks cascading down her shoulder, a silver rose placed within the design. "What is it?"

"Just Ayame. She looks so happy with that human. It kinda makes me happy. It's like she's glowing." He told her.

The princess gasped excitedly, "Oh I want to see!" she squealed. So, Noriaki moved them around the dance floor turning with her so she could see over his shoulder the two dancing happily. But that's when his gaze fell on Hikari and Leglas. His demeanor fell instantly, and a frown quickly replaced his smile.

"What the hell is she doing with _him_?" he seethed.

Izayoi looked back up at her brother, her happy expression gone as well. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed. "Oh my, Leglas is at it again. You should probably go save her. You know he's worse than you."

"As hard as that is to believe." Noriaki growled, glaring off when the blonde elf made eye contact with him. "Who cares, she can do whatever she wants. I don't give a damn."

"Nori…" the dark haired woman frowned, lifting her hand and cupping his cheek as she turned his face to meet her own. "Do the right thing."

"But she's just going to get mad at me and yell, and then she won't shut up…" he trailed off then, a smirk breaking across his façade. "You're right. Excuse me." He told his sister before pulling away and walking over toward the spinning two with Izayoi staring after him, confusion marring her brow.

As Noriaki approached them, he couldn't help the awe that washed over him at the sight of Hikari close up. She was just so gorgeous, and the dress she was wearing was deviously tempting. Not only was this the perfect scenario he'd been waiting for, but he was going to be a hero for saving Hikari from the lusting elf. Even from this distance he could see the covetousness in Leglas' eyes.

Hikari, oblivious of the approaching Uchiha, smiled up at the blonde elf she was dancing with. "Sorry if I'm not very good with the steps, I never learned any other dances besides the human ones." She apologized.

"Think nothing of it, fair lady." Leglas smiled. "I will simply make sure that your steps do not falter." Just as he said that he moved so that she stumbled slightly, allowing him to lower his hand on her hip in order to help steady her, as well as press her against his body even further. "See?"

She blushed, embarrassed that she had messed up, as well as at their close contact. "Thank you." her grateful look turned into a glare when Noriaki was next to them. "What do you want." she asked as she and Leglas halted in their movements.

"May I be of any assistance to you my lord?" Leglas asked, his arm wrapping around Hikari's waist in a show of possessiveness.

"Yes." Noriaki said simply. "And be quiet Hikari, the adults are speaking." He smirked, giving her devious smile before his gaze returned to Leglas. "Now, if you would release her to me, I don't think we will have any problems." he sighed, still sounding somewhat pleasant.

Hikari's anger flared, as clearly expressed in her vivid purple eyes. The blonde elf continued to smile, noticing the woman's ire. "I am sorry, but I do not believe that the lady wishes to go with you." he replied.

The prince just laughed, "I don't believe I asked whether or not that's what she wanted. I told you to give her to me. So…" he paused resting his hand on the sword fastened to his side. "Give her to me. Or I will kill you. Understand? Don't test me Leglas." Noriaki warned, his eyes a dangerous red despite the grin on his face.

The smile left Leglas' face, and he frowned. "Very well." He said, releasing his hold on the pale haired woman.

Hikari's mouth fell open as she was pushed into Noriaki's waiting arms. "What? No!" she said, watching as Leglas walked away. She glared up at the ebony haired man. "Release me." She ordered, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're angry. But I think I'll go ahead and hold on. Besides, we need to talk about you cheating on me with another man." He shook his head with a long sigh. "I'm hurt you would do such a thing to me Hikari. And here I thought you were a sweetie." He rambled on, dragging the white haired half-breed from the room as she protested. "But that's okay. I like 'em a little devious. But let's keep your dirty trick on me, eh?" he asked, glancing back at her once they were out in the darkened hall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded, yanking her arm from his hand with a bit of difficulty. "We are in no shape, form, or fashion an item in _any_ way, therefore, I was not cheating." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you delusional or something? Do things actually make sense in that pigheaded brain of yours?"

"Yes." He smiled, surprisingly unaffected by her jabs. "And we are. I claim you as mine. Therefore, you are mine." Noriaki smirked, poking her forehead.

She swatted at his hand, her annoyance rising. "That doesn't mean anything. I don't want to be yours, nor do I want to be claimed. Therefore, I am not." She said. "What's your problem anyways? What happened to leaving me alone and ignoring me, huh? I was having a lovely time with Leglas, and you just had to ruin it. Is it your goal to be a pain in my ass? Because it's working."

"I didn't ruin anything." He glared, but quickly relaxed after a deep breath. "God I hate how you women always think you can sense people's true souls. Leglas just wants to fuck you. At least I'm up front about it and outright tell you I want to take you back to my room and fuck you so hard you won't even know which way is up. But you don't see me being all lying and manipulative in _that_ way. He was going for an ass grab. And during your training, when you were wearing those clothes that really should be deemed as shreds of cloth, when he was 'showing' you how to breathe, touching all over your abs." he scoffed.

She realized the truth in his words, of course, but she wasn't going to admit it. "Well did you ever think that maybe I _want_ to sleep with him?" Hikari responded, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Leglas may have only been doing all of those things to get in my pants, but at least he was a gentleman about it. _He_ actually asked me questions about myself and tried to get to know me, _he_ told me things about elves that I never knew, and _he_ asked to escort me to this party. So if you don't mind, oh delusional one, I am going to go back in there and find him." she said, turning to march back into the ballroom.

Noriaki's eyes widened. This was so unfair! She never even gave him a chance to talk to her like a normal person. His anger overriding his thoughts, he stormed after her. "Hikari! Don't you go back to that molester! I can do all that stuff to you, you ungrateful, unwilling to give me a chance bitch!" he yelled, grabbing her wrist and turning her around. Before she could yell out a protest he kissed her as passionately as he could manage, pulling her body against his as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Hikari's eyes remained open in alarm, and she just stood there in shock as his mouth attacked her own. He was kissing her. She'd never been kissed before, but this was nice. What was she supposed to do? Would he stop if she just stood here? She placed her hands on his biceps, about to push him away.

She nearly breathed out a sigh of relief when he pulled back and just looked down at her. Not a thought entered her mind, as she was too mesmerized by his eyes in that moment to think anything. He had beautiful eyes, and she couldn't believe that she'd never noticed it before. Suddenly she missed the warmth of his mouth over hers, and so she wrapped her arms around his neck and rose onto her tippy toes, pressing her mouth against his enthusiastically.

It was Noriaki's turn to be surprised, in all honestly, he didn't really think the tactic would work. But here she was, kissing him for herself. At this he smiled, truly happy for once in his life. He wrapped both his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer as he kissed her back. It was perfect, and that's when he felt the electric shock stun him, for just a moment. They broke once more, both breathless, since she had felt it as well. The prince looked between them, a smile breaking across his face. "I knew it." He whispered, pressing her against the nearby wall as their make-out session turned more heated.

Hikari threaded her fingers through his hair, marveling at how soft it was. She didn't know what that feeling was that had coursed through her a moment ago, but since then, her body had slowly begun to heat up. Did this have something to do with desire? She didn't know. What she did know was that this evening was ending a lot better than it had begun. Noriaki's hand lowered slightly, gripping her thigh and bringing her leg up around his waist as he ground against her, his physical need finally making itself known. She whimpered against his mouth, before moving her hips in sync with his own, wanting him to keep rubbing against her.

He began to trail kisses down her neck then, and she tilted her head to the side, knowing that he was going for her breasts. Her breathing was nearly labored, as all she wanted in this moment was to know the pleasures of sex, and she wanted Noriaki to teach her. Her eyes widened then. She wanted to have sex with Noriaki? Sure, he was attractive, but never had that thought entered her mind. Her thoughts went back to the shock she had felt, and then his words. What was it that he knew? That she was attracted to him? But he wouldn't have said it that way if that were so. She gasped then, though the Uchiha lavishing the swell of her breast thought it was one of pleasure.

She and Noriaki were soul mates. That was why she was reacting this way, and why she wanted to sleep with him. Hikari looked down and realized that during her revelation, Noriaki had begun to kiss down her cleavage. He nipped the side of her partly exposed breast, and she shivered. Realizing that her hands were still in his hair, she lowered them to his shoulders and quickly pushed him away from her. "No!" she said, lowering her leg and trying to collect herself.

Noriaki was wide eyed, but looked more dumbfounded than anything. "What?" he asked with a short breath, almost appearing afraid. "Did I do something bad? Was that too far? I can back up and take it slower…I think." He jumbled out, sounding like a small child who'd been caught doing something wrong.

"No." she shook her head, her eyes wide in innocence and alarm as she pressed herself completely against the wall. "You…and then I…we…" she stuttered, unable to form a sentence. He was her soul mate. Why? Why was she stuck with these new, unwanted feelings for him now? She didn't love him, and he most certainly felt nothing for her. All they had was a mutual lust for one another. Yeah, that's all that them being soul mates meant. She frowned. How dare he know that they're soul mates and continue to kiss her, especially since he didn't love her. He was simply going to use her body for his own pleasure, even after that speech he had given her.

She stepped forward and slapped him across the cheek. "Don't do that." She ordered, turning and making her escape down the hall while Noriaki was too stunned to chase after her.

He didn't understand. If he hadn't done anything wrong, then why did she slap him? He could hardly even remember what he had done while they were kissing one another. All he knew was that it was right. So with a resigned sigh, Noriaki left in the opposite direction, his head filled with thoughts of the white haired half-elf. He just didn't understand what he was supposed to do.

* * *

><p>"So Noriaki disappeared with Hikari?" Kanamé asked his sister, who was looking around the room with a bored gaze.<p>

"Yeah. Leglas was dancing with her, and I think he asked he to accompany him." Izayoi explained, taking a glass of wine from a passing waiter.

The king-to-be frowned, "Leglas? Jeez, human women really are just plain stupid."

"What are you talking about? Human women? Talk about almost all women. Women always think they can see through the shell of a man to their true soul. Most are incorrect. Unlike me." The dark haired princess smirked. "I guess it's just a gift." She sighed, looking off, someone catching her attention as Kanamé was rolling his eyes at his sister's self-praise. She let out a small laugh. "Well, I'll go ahead and leave you two alone."

"You two?" Kanamé blinked.

But Izayoi just walked off, obviously amused by herself. When Kanamé turned around, ready to get something to drink, he halted immediately, since he had almost run right into the girl behind him. "Vitani." He gasped, his eyes widening slightly. He quickly schooled his features. "Um, can I assist you with anything?" he asked politely.

Her brow furrowed slightly and she began to fidget, clearly showing her nervousness. "I…wanted to apologize. For earlier." she said. "I wasn't trying to start a fight…I was just upset, and I wasn't handling it very well. So…I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

For some reason she didn't feel like everything was fine, and so she sighed. "I just need to know…" she looked off, before dropping her hands. "What is it that you want?" she glanced up at him. "From me, that is."

"I don't want anything from you." he said, looking a bit confused.

"What I mean is…in the long run." She clarified. "Do you want me to leave or stay when the time comes? This way, I know what to expect in the end." Vitani explained. "Because I know that you don't even want me here…but sometimes…you make me feel like you do. And I don't handle feelings or rejection very well, so I need to know if you love me too. So that I don't wind up hurt in the end."

"I never said I didn't want you here." Kanamé frowned. "I said that it would be best if you weren't."

Vitani actually looked surprised, though still confused. "Wait…so you want me to stay?" she asked.

"It would be best if you left. If you stay here with me, then you probably won't know peace for a long time. People will hate you, and they'll mock you." he sighed. "I just…don't want you to be surprised…if life is hard."

She smiled. "I know it may be hard, but I'll have you there to support me. I don't care much what others think anyways."

"You will once you're being persecuted left and right…" Kanamé let out a tired sigh. "After all…you're only human." He smirked.

The princess chuckled. "That I am." She agreed. "So, you never answered my question."

"I know."

"Well then would you please answer it?" Vitani asked, sounding agitated. "It's killing me not knowing."

"I know." The prince said, walking past her. "But you know how I like to keep you on your toes." He whispered, before grabbing a glass of wine from one of the servants.

She followed him. "Kanamé." She whined softly. "I don't want to be on my toes. I want to be on my feet, firmly planted on the ground."

"Hm." He tapped his chin, glancing back at her. "I dunno. You were making this huge deal about being an all powerful queen. I don't really think you'd like the cut of power. But that's just from what you've given me so far."

"Well, that was before someone told me that while the king is the head, the queen is the neck." She said. "And I'd be okay with that."

Kanamé laughed, but soon sobered up. "And you don't mind being hated?"

Vitani took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. "As long as you aren't one of the people that hates me, I promise I'll be fine." She told him.

"Fine then." He smiled, offering his hand to her. "Vitani…I would really like it if you stayed with me…because I think…I might love you."

She returned his smile as she set her hand in his own. "I would really like to stay with you Kanamé. Because…I think I might love you too." She said, blushing slightly.

He pulled her against him, placing the glass on a passing trey before he led her out onto the floor, drawing every eye. "No matter what I will protect you from everything that might be thrown at you."

"I'll hold you to it." her smile widened as they began to dance. "I promise to learn as much about your world as I can. I don't want to embarrass you or anything."

"I never thought you would. Besides, you're very brilliant, and we have a library. You'll be just like my grandma. She had to study when she became queen." Kanamé rested his head atop of hers. "So tomorrow, would you like to spend the day with me?"

Vitani sighed in contentment. "I would love to." She said, the smile never leaving her face.

The couple continued to dance, not even caring about the numerous stares they were receiving. The party lasted well into the early hours of the morning, and when it was over, Kanamé escorted Vitani to her room, even kissing her goodnight. The princess sighed as she got beneath her cool sheets, happy that things were finally beginning to look up.


	46. Surpassing the Master

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Forty-six_

-Surpassing the Master-

A few days later, all of the Uchihas were in their main training room for the afternoon. Sasuke and Akito were standing side by side near the wall, both their arms crossed as they listened to the report Izayoi was giving them. The young woman was sitting against the wall, a scroll in her lap. She was wearing a pair of tight black shorts and black cloth wrapped around her chest. "So…it seems like none of the scouts sent to the Vale have returned yet. Which does not bode well. The last of the fairies was the closest settlement to the swamps. If Noriaki is correct in them being orcs, then the most obvious place for them to have been hiding was the swamp." She sighed.

"And they've yet to return from the elf kingdom, but that's three days away, so they could simply be on their way back." The princess continued.

Kanamé, who was sitting beside his younger brothers, Sanosuke and Hayate, frowned. "But they made it to the human kingdom undetected by us, so really…the only possible way they could have gotten there was if they went past the last of the elves."

"Which means they're probably all dead." Noriaki said bluntly. "These things were really strong." He and Itachi were in the center of the training ring, facing off, but not moving.

"It is safe to assume that the orcs have wiped out every fairy and elf that is not safe within our walls." Itachi said, swinging his sword in a bored manner.

Akito sighed. "This can only mean one thing." He told them. "They're going to try and mount an attack on Silex Silicis. It's only a matter of time."

"Especially because they've already tried to attack the humans." Sanosuke added. "Not to mention that their king is with us, as well as the next heir to the human throne."

"I think right now an alliance is the best way to go, even though you two are still bitter about the whole thing." Noriaki said, looking over to his grandfather and father. "Besides, it's inevitable, now that the next queen of Silex Silicis is going to be a human."

Kanamé gave his brother a small glare, since the subject was still a sore one with the family. Sasuke and Akito both looked over the elder triplet, their gazes far from friendly. "She cannot be queen." Sasuke told him. "It will distort the bloodline, and all she will be able to produce are weak heirs."

"Not to mention that humans don't belong in our world." Akito said. "She'll be walked all over, and as frail as they are, especially the women, she won't last."

"Well if we're talking about distorting the bloodline, I'm pretty sure dad blew that one right out of the water." The prince seethed, meeting their glares head on.

"But he didn't bring in _human_ blood." Sasuke argued. "And we didn't have a problem with Akito and Natsumi being soul mates. This is just…unheard of."

Noriaki hissed out, getting all the elder male's attention. "Just shut up will you." he seethed, cracking his knuckles. "What's done is done. Besides, in a few months Kanamé will be above you both, so what the hell does it matter what you think."

Itachi swung his sword once more. "Enough." He ordered. "The problem that we were addressing was the orcs, and now that we are finished, I would like to commence in my spar. If you want to whine about who Kanamé got as his soul mate, do it elsewhere, and around people who care."

Both Sasuke and Akito crossed their arms in a huff, frowning at the eldest Uchiha. They remained silent though, meaning that they would not bring up the subject again. At least, not while Itachi was around. Hayate snickered at his elders, before moving his gaze to Itachi and Noriaki, wanting to watch the fight.

In the adjoining training room, Hikari entered in order to begin her morning routine. Hearing the familiar voices in the next room, she peeked through the crack in the door in order to see what was going on. Her gaze zeroed in on Noriaki, and she ignored the flutter that she felt in the pit of her stomach. Soul mate or not, she felt nothing for him, and she would continue to tell herself that for as long as she lived. Ever since the night of the party, she'd been successfully avoiding him, afraid of what would happen should they be in close proximity with one another. Despite the longing that she did feel, seeing him right now ready to fight, she didn't want to be with him. It was wrong in every sense of the word, not to mention that he was incapable of caring for anyone other than himself and his family it seemed.

"Ready for your weekly spar?" Itachi sighed, gripping the hilt of his sword securely.

Noriaki scoffed and charged at his great uncle, holding nothing back. Their swords met in a loud clash. These spars were what he looked forward to most. It was when he could prove he was the better male of the Uchihas. He loved his brothers, but he was so tired of being second to Kanamé. He'd be damned if he failed at the job he'd been stuck with since birth.

Not to mention the fact that fighting was the only way he could stop thinking. And he didn't want to think, he only wanted to feel the adrenaline battle gave him. Because he definitely didn't want to deal with all the other feelings he had pent up inside him, especially because he hadn't seen Hikari in days, and it was starting to take a toll on his already frail emotional border.

Before his thoughts could dwindle any longer, Itachi shoved the younger male back and moved after him as if he hadn't aged a day past eighteen. He was fast and lethal despite his age, and parried a blow that was aimed for his nephew's side. Noriaki hissed, both their eyes swirling into a dangerous red as their sword swings became more feverish and rushed, but still skilled. All the Uchihas had their birthright activated, their senses heightened. They had to, if they wanted to catch all the movements between the two.

Hikari felt her breath hitch. Her muscles had tensed, as if she were prepared to rush into the room to aid Noriaki should he need it. She hadn't, obviously, since that would have ruined the spar, as well as angered him and embarrassed her. Not to mention the fact that she could barely see what was going on, since both men were moving in a flurry of motions. She'd never seen fighting of this caliber before, and she felt that just by watching, she was learning things.

Itachi thrust forward, aiming to kill, which Noriaki barely dodged, the edge of his shirt slicing open. With his uncle in his space, Noriaki knocked his sword up with all his might, actually causing the elder to loosen his grip on his, if only a little. But that was all the dark haired prince needed. He grabbed the hilt over Itachi's hand and twisted it painfully, forcing the blade from his elder's hand and into his own.

He shoved Itachi back, following up right after him and pinning him to the wall with the two swords crossed at his neck. Itachi didn't even flinch, the corner of his mouth merely lifting in a small smirk as he met the gaze of his nephew. Everyone else's eyes had widened considerably, each expression a different level of shock. "Wow!" Hayate said, a smile coming to his face.

"You…beat him." Izayoi gasped, still in absolute awe.

Noriaki was breathing hard, his red gaze still focused on his uncle, since he had yet to remove his swords from the man's throat. Akito lowered his crossed arms, feeling a swell of pride in his second oldest. "Well done Noriaki, you may lower your weapons now." He said, smiling slightly.

Noriaki finally lowered his blades, sheathing his own while he offered the hilt of the other sword to his uncle, unable to stop the excited smile that had made its way to his face. He'd won. He'd actually just beaten his uncle. Something no one had ever been able to do. He beat him, it wasn't a draw, or they were both just tired of fighting. He was the victor. All of his training had finally paid off. That was until he heard the next words leave his grandfather's mouth.

"Don't let it go to your already oversized ego." Sasuke said, his expression not a pleased one. "Itachi is well along in years. Had he been younger, you wouldn't have disarmed him so easily."

The smile fell right off the young man's face and was replaced with an irate grimace. "Well _grandfather_." Noriaki quipped, looking over at the elder Uchiha with a threatening glare. "If that is so, then find me a stronger opponent so I may prove otherwise."

Sasuke scoffed. "I have more important things to do with my time than meet your childish whims." He said. "If you want another sparring partner so badly, find them yourself."

"But Grandfather-" Hayate began, glancing at his older brother and then back to Sasuke.

"I have nothing more to say on the matter. Noriaki's a big boy, he can find someone better able to spar with him on his own time so that he doesn't have such an advantage. That way it will produce better results." Sasuke turned and headed for the door. "Come Sanosuke, it's time for your lesson." He left the room then.

Sanosuke stood and looked at Noriaki. "Hey…I thought it was cool." He lifted a shoulder in a shrug before running out to catch up with his elder.

Noriaki shifted his red glare to the wall, trying to focus all his furry on the spec he found. His hands formed to fists and as his sharp claws dug into flesh, drops of crimson hit the floor. Izayoi got up and walked over to her brother, searching his face before touching his arm gently. "I love you brother." She whispered, kissing his cheek before she went over to Hayate and offered him her hand, leading him out since they were supposed to have lunch with their mother.

"Kanamé." Itachi said, getting the younger male's attention. "I do believe you are dining with Princess Vitani, are you not?" he asked.

Kanamé nodded. "Yes Great Uncle."

"Then you should get going. It is not polite to keep a lady waiting." The eldest Uchiha nodded, silently signaling that he would deal with Noriaki, since he knew his oldest nephew worried about his brother.

"Uh…" he stood then, his gaze not leaving Noriaki's back. "Yes sir." He gave a small bow, before doing the same to his father. Kanamé left, shutting the doors behind him.

Akito looked at Itachi with a questioning gaze. The elder Uchiha made a motion for him to leave with a nod of his head, and, knowing that at this moment Itachi was the better one to talk to, Akito inclined his head in acknowledgement, before leaving. Letting out a small sigh, Itachi looked at his nephew. "Noriaki," he began, "were my movements slowed in any way? Was I going easy on you?" he asked, raising a brow.

"How should I know? They were your movements." The student replied tersely.

"If you had truly been paying attention during our spar, which I know you were, then you would know that I was giving our fight my all." Itachi said. "Do not listen to what Sasuke says. He is simply upset that he was never able to beat me, and you did. You should be proud of your victory."

"Why should I be proud?" Noriaki snarled. "I beat an elderly old man, I never had any choice but to be a knight, and I'm not even good enough for my grandfather to give me a 'good job'. My soul mate hates my guts, and I can't do anything about it. What the hell is there to be proud of?"

Itachi stepped forward and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "The matter of your soul mate I cannot help you with. That is something you must rectify on your own. But whether or not Sasuke tells you that you did a good job, the rest of your family is proud of you. _ I_ am proud of you." He squeezed Noriaki's shoulder and gave him a small smile. "The student has finally surpassed the master."

The dark haired prince's eyes widened slightly and he met his uncle's gaze. "You mean…" Noriaki trailed off.

"Yes." Itachi smirked, taking his sword off his belt and presenting it to the younger male. There was a ruby encrusted on the edge of the hilt, signifying its difference from all other blades. "You are the new High Knight of Honor. The highest rank you could possibly achieve in your lifetime besides king. You are loyal only to the Uchiha line, and technically do not have to follow orders given by the king."

"But…" Noriaki swallowed, slowly reaching out for the sword, hesitating.

"You deserve it Noriaki." The elder man said. "I am old, despite how much I hide how my age is affecting me, and it is high time that I retire. I would be honored to step down knowing that you will take my place."

"Really?" he asked once more.

"Yes."

The prince nodded and finally took the hilt of the sword, feeling the weight of the blade. "Alright."

Itachi lowered his arms and nodded. "Take good care of it. It's been in the family for generations." He began to walk towards the exit. Stopping in the doorway, he looked at his nephew over his shoulder. "And don't lose hope where your soul mate is concerned. Those things always have a way of working themselves out in the end."

Noriaki nodded, though he didn't look too optimistic about it. "Of course uncle." He said watching the eldest of the Uchihas leave. Finally alone, he sighed, looking back down at the sword in his hands. He couldn't believe he was holding such a treasured object. He'd always assumed it would go to Kanamé, since he was to be the king, and the eldest male of their generation. But he had it. Which meant…he was the strongest. The thought made him smile, if only a little one, though it soon fell.

Why was it so hard to be happy these days? He'd surmised that it was because of Hikari, but the thought of a woman holding so much power over him was almost disgusting. Noriaki walked over to the window, looking out at the mountains that were visible. "Hikari…" he frowned as he fastened the sword to his side in the place of his old one. And not only were thoughts of the half-breed haunting his mind, he couldn't help but still feel disheartened by his grandfather. Would it kill the man to give him even one compliment? Now that he thought about it, it probably would.

Feeling an overwhelming sadness tug at her heart, Hikari frowned. He looked so sad…and he was wrong. She didn't _completely_ hate his guts. She didn't even hate him, not anymore. She just couldn't stand him. But after witnessing this…what he had just gone through, she had the strongest urge to make him smile. She'd seen that smile he'd had when he'd won, and though it wasn't very big, it was beautiful. And she wanted to see it again.

Screw training. She had more important things to do. Hikari pushed the door open and entered the room. "Noriaki." she said softly, stopping a few feet away from the ebony haired man.

Every muscle in his body froze at the voice of the one he had just been thinking of. His eyes were wide, and his blood seemed to slow as his heart stopped momentarily. Noriaki quickly composed himself and fixed his expression before letting out a sigh. "What?"

Now that she thought about it, she really wasn't sure what she was going to say to him. If she said something about his grandfather, he would know she had been watching. She could congratulate him, but that would also lead to him finding out. But there wasn't anything she could say to him, because she would never come up to him out of the blue just to have a conversation with him. It was out of character for her. She sighed softly. He would just have to find out she had been eavesdropping.

Hikari walked until she was closer to him. "Congratulations." She nodded to the sword. "I know you've worked hard for it…" she looked back up at him and gave him a small smile, "and I'm happy for you."

"You don't know anything about me." He snapped, instantly regretting the reaction. But he couldn't help it, dread filled him at the thought of her seeing him rebuked and belittled. But it was true at least, she didn't know anything concerning him and how hard he worked or even why. She would never understand never being good enough.

She flinched slightly at his words, biting her lip in nervousness. She knew this was a bad idea. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to congratulate you…" she looked down, blushing in embarrassment. She didn't even know why she was feeling embarrassed, only that she probably looked like a fool right now. "I should just go." She said, turning to head towards the door.

Noriaki glanced back at her, his gaze zeroing in on her rear. Damnit, why did she have to look so sexy in those tight black pants? "Hikari…" he called softly, trying to tear his eyes of her delicious rump. Unfortunately, when she turned he couldn't help but take in her bodacious breasts that were just crying out for release from that tiny top. But he met her stare quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed where his own was lingering. "I…didn't mean that…I'm just a little edgy right now."

A look of relief came to the pale haired woman's face at his words. "Well, we could do something that would make you less edgy." She suggested. "Besides have sex." She held up a finger, though the look on her face showed that she wasn't trying to be rude. Then she clasped her hands behind her back, the action unknowingly pushing her chest out towards him. "But only if you want to…you know, do something. It's okay if you would rather be alone right now. I'll understand."

"No it's fine." Noriaki shook his head. "But…" he smirked, "Sex _is_ the best stress reliever. I would make sure that you were _fully_ satisfied." But by his expression she could actually see he wasn't being serious. Well, not completely serious. "Anyways…" he looked off. "I know you don't really want to so…I'll just leave you to your training, since you never really started."

"No, no, no." Hikari said quickly, her eyes widening as her face turned red at how quickly she had denied it. She blinked, trying to look like she didn't care. "I mean…I wouldn't _mind_ spending time with you instead of training…and we could…learn more about one another…if you want."

He gave her a small smile but shook his head. "No…I've been around you long enough to know you don't really mean that." He sighed then, "Look Hikari, I know a lot more about this soul mate thing than you do. Everything going on in that pretty little head of yours is only chemically forced by the bond. You don't really want to, and that's fine. I understand…besides." He frowned. "You don't really want to get to know me."

She frowned, and opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by him. "Just don't worry about me Hikari. It doesn't suit you." Noriaki smirked, though it was sad. "If you ever want to really learn about your elf heritage, you can come ask me. I know you think of me as a goblin, but I'm part elf too." He said, holding out his old sword towards her. "Here. I noticed your sword is a bit too light for you. If you really want to get better, which I assume you do with how much you train, use mine. The alloys are made special, and it's one of a kind. You can keep it, and it will increase the power of your swing, because the tip is heavier than any other part on the blade."

Her eyes widened, and she carefully took it from him before weighing it in her hands. She smiled up at him. "Thank you." she said genuinely, holding it closer to her form. "But I'm not being forced to do anything. I really-"

"Hikari. Just shut up." He laughed. "Enjoy your training." He said before walking past her, making sure not to touch her at all. "See you around maybe." Noriaki sighed, the frown coming back to face when she could no longer see him. His heart hurt, and he was really starting to hate it.

She stared at the empty doorway, a frown marring her brow. She looked back down at the sword he had given her, and lovingly traced the design on the top of the hilt. It really was a magnificent weapon, and she did need a new one. Glancing back at the door, she sighed before unsheathing it. She wasn't going to think about Noriaki anymore today. All it did was confuse her, and that was something she would rather not be. Setting the sheath off to the side, she got into position, clearing her mind of all thoughts of sexy ebony haired men with dazzling jade eyes and snarky little remarks. They were just no good for her poor soul.


	47. Legacy

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Forty-seven_

-Legacy-

Hikari walked down the halls of the palace, the skirt of her dress swishing around her. She had decided to dress nicer than usual today, instead of wearing her normal pants and shirt. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she was looking for Noriaki. Nothing at all.

Her dress was white and fit her form well, stopping just above her knees. The top tied around her neck with a gold ribbon, hooking together in the front with a round amethyst. The rest of the fabric hung down, barely covering the top halves of her chest. It was lined in gold ribbon, and had a gap in the front between her breasts, revealing her cleavage. On her arms she wore two sleeves that went past her elbows and stopped evenly with the top of her dress. They were white, and a gold ribbon was threaded through the top, tying to keep them held up.

She turned a corner, taking a deep breath to fortify herself. The entire reason she was looking for Noriaki in the first place was because she had thought about what he'd said the other day in the training room. He was right that at the time she hadn't truly wanted to spend time with him, she had only offered to do so in order to make him feel better. But now that she'd had time to think it over, she knew for a fact now that she wanted to spend time with him. Because she wanted to take him up on his offer to teach her about elves.

Ever since the night of the party, she hadn't seen nor heard from Leglas, and that was probably for the best. But she didn't know anyone else who was willing to show her, and she didn't want to just ask a stranger. Plus, this way she actually would be able to get to know him, even if it were small things. She wanted to be able to judge him on a real level, instead of things based on their first few meetings.

As she walked by one of the larger balconies in the front of the palace, she halted, seeing Noriaki sitting on the edge of one that overlooked Silex Silicis. He was dressed in his normal attire, which consisted of black pants and his black, sleeveless v-neck shirt. She walked out onto the space, stopping next to him and looking down at the buildings. "It's a beautiful city." She commented, placing her hands on the railing and leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah." He said simply, not sparing her a glance.

"Did you mean what you said about teaching me?" she asked, looking at him.

Noriaki sighed, glancing over at her. "Teaching you what?" he questioned, his eyes lowering slightly as he took in her appearance. How the hell did she expect him not to stare when she was pushing out her chest like that with a thin white fabric being the only thing between her luscious breasts and his hands?

"Teaching me about elves." Hikari elaborated, turning to face him fully, using one hand to lean against the edge. "I thought about your offer, and have decided to take you up on it. So if you're not busy, I figured we could go today." She smiled, seeming optimistic.

He arched a curious brow. "Go…? Where? The elf settlement?"

Hikari nodded, appearing almost like a child. "I don't want to go alone…and figured that you would be the best person to ask."

His light expression seemed to falter. "Because you don't know anyone else who would want to." He stated.

"No…" she sighed, realizing that she would just have to tell him the truth. Then she hesitantly reached out and placed her hand over his. "It's because I genuinely want to spend time with you."

Noriaki lowered his eyes to their hands and slowly pulled his out from under hers. "Fine." He said, turning his body and hopping off the ledge. "I'll show you the settlement and teach you some stuff about the elves."

She smiled and clasped her hands behind her back, since she figured he wouldn't want her to touch him, and she might not be able to help herself. She just had random urges to do so, and while it _was_ freaking her out, she was starting to get used to it. "Thank you." she said.

He nodded, starting off with her following after him. They walked in silence until they were in the courtyard. Noriaki stopped beside one of the servants and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Yes Master Uchiha." The goblin sputtered out.

"Bring me my horse." He ordered.

The goblin nodded and hurried off with a wobble to his step. The prince sighed and crossed his arms, closing his eyes as he began muttering something silently to himself. Hikari gave him an odd look. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He stopped momentarily and cracked one of his eyes open to look at her. "Why do you want to know? Nosy human." He huffed, closing it once more and continuing to murmur to himself.

It was Hikari's turn to huff as she crossed her arms. "Well, since you only asked for one horse that means that I will be riding with you. Meaning that I will allow you to sit behind me, wrap your arms around my body and look over my shoulder at my chest as my breasts bounce from the horse's movements. And since I will be doing all of this _without_ a complaint or argument against the matter, I think I deserve to know why you are mumbling under your breath." She reasoned.

"You can sit behind me if it's going to bother you_ that_ much. Or I'll just get you another horse. I don't really care." He replied, glaring down at her slightly.

"I never said that it bothered me." She said, flipping her hair over her should and sticking out a hip. "And I don't know why you're arguing with me about it. I should think you'd be happy at the opportunity. You stare at my chest whenever you can anyways, at least this way you don't have to look away and hope that I didn't see you." she smirked.

"I stare at you openly, as I have _clearly_ stated before. I have no shame in admiring your body, but I get my head bit off every time I do, so forgive me for trying to avoid your incessant bitching." He snapped, pulling back his fury quickly as he took a deep breath. "Look, I'm just chanting a small meditation. It's nothing significant or anything, I'm trying not to bother you is all, and since I have to touch you I have to control myself, okay? So back off, I don't want to have to explain every tiny little thing I do. It's annoying, and you don't care anyways, so just be quiet and let me do what I want. You can ask me all the questions you want when we're studying about elves or anything you want to know concerning them."

Hikari glared at him, all teasing gone from her demeanor. "Fine. _Excuse_ me for asking a simple question out of curiosity. It's not like I was lying when I said I wanted to spend time with you, and that includes getting to know you. And in order to do that, it requires me to ask questions." The goblin brought Noriaki's horse then and stopped before the two. Without another word, Hikari walked towards the black stallion and placed her hands on his back. The little goblin made a move to help her up, but she gave him a warning look before hopping onto the horse's back, sitting sidesaddle, since she was wearing a dress.

Noriaki rolled his eyes and gave the servant a small smile. "Thank you Skrawl. Why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the day off. I'm sure your wife misses you terribly. I heard she wasn't feeling well."

"Yes Highness." The goblin nodded, his eyes glistening with happiness and some sadness. "Thank you very much. She not feeling so well, and mother have to take care of her."

"Well, take one of the fairies to your home and have her checked out. An order from myself, alright?" he smirked, which only seemed to make the little goblin happier. "And here." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pouch that clinked. "So you can make sure she's alright for the next couple of days."

"Thank you so much master!" Skrawl shouted, bowing before he ran off. Noriaki watched him leave before gripping onto the saddle and hoisting himself up, sitting behind the white haired half-elf.

Hikari watched the little goblin disappear with a small smile. Noriaki snapped the horse to attention, and they began to make their way towards the gates that led down to the village. She sighed, and faced forward. "Why is it that we can never seem to have a pleasant conversation?" she mused, unconsciously leaning back against his chest. "I know it isn't because neither of us tries or anything…it just seems that at some point it always turns sour."

"Because I'm a big and ghastly asshole and I repulse you with my vulgar language. You're a know-it-all virgin who can't take a joke and acts out violently when someone is better than you at something. Not to mention the fact I haven't had sex in _forever,_ and it's driving me fucking nuts. I've never been so irritated in my life." he said almost uncaringly. "That's why we can't have a civilized conversation."

She chuckled softly. "True." She sighed, taking in the sights of the city. Then she looked up at him. "Have you tried solving the…problem…yourself? I overheard a couple of guards one time talking about it…and how it can help…" she blushed and glanced off. Why she felt the need to bring this up she had no idea. It just seemed as though she couldn't say anything intelligent around him. "Nevermind. I can't believe I even asked." she covered her heated cheeks with her hands in an attempt to hide them.

"Doing it yourself isn't nearly as satisfying as an amazingly tight pussy." He smirked, leaning over her a bit, releasing one of his hands from the reins and pressing it against her stomach, sliding dangerously low to her pelvis. "Once you feel the unbelievably gratifying pulse of sex, nothing is the same. Even for a woman." He whispered into her ear, smirking evilly as his fingers boldly rubbed her clit through her dress.

Hikari's eyes fluttered shut, and her hands fell from her face. One landed on her thigh and was fisted in her dress, and the other one was resting over his own. "Noriaki…" she breathed out, taking in the feeling of his touch, as well as the pressure she could feel against her backside from his own throbbing sex. "Please." She intertwined her fingers with his and halted his actions, though she didn't move his hand. She opened her eyes and leaned her head back onto this shoulder in order to look up at him, her cheeks now a dark red. "Not out in public. People will see."

He blinked, appearing confused, but not because she'd asked him to stop. He did as he was asked, removing his hand from her person and taking the reins once more. That was definitely not the reaction he had expected from her, which was making his mind sail off in other directions of wondering why. She sat up and fixed her skirt so that it looked flawless, before letting out a breath. "So…will you tell me about the city?" she asked somewhat awkwardly, unable to meet his gaze.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know…" she searched her mind for something to ask him. "When did elves and fairies come to live here? And how does that work, since I know that they each had their own rulers when they were separate."

"Um…well…" Noriaki pondered. "My grandpa was the king at the time, and the elves and goblins had an alliance, and his brother was the king of the elves. The humans were attacking a lot more, and since he was marrying a fairy, the three rulers decided that it would be best to have one city. Since Silex Silicis was the biggest and the most established and protected, they picked that. My grandpa was a very strong ruler, so they headed him as the king of all the races. Tsunade and my Great Uncle Sasori are elders that are consulted when they are needed. It was around the time my uncle and father were born." He explained. "Actually, my father was conceived at the meeting for the treaty alliance."

"Really?" she asked, intrigued. "So, has the goblin king remained the head ruler of the three races? Did all of the elves and fairies come to stay here, or did some remain in their home cities?"

He shook his head. "No…most of them came. But there were some from each of the races that refused to come. They thought it was unfair that they had to move from their homes and be ruled by some other creature. Even though my grandpa is half elf, and his offspring were part fairy. They just hated goblins, so they refused to come."

"Well that's kind of petty." Hikari said, noticing that they were nearing the colonies. "Though I suppose in a way it makes sense. It just doesn't seem wise…I mean, if most, if not all, of the warriors are here, how will they protect themselves from attacks? Not to mention the orc problem." She said.

"That's why we sent scouts to check on everything. Unfortunately, no one has reported back. So things are not looking good." he sighed, a frown coming to his face. "They're all probably dead, especially if they were able to get to the human kingdom undetected. They would have had to go past us or the elves, and we don't miss a thing, so…it's pretty grim."

"Sounds like it." she said, leaning against him once more. He was just so comfortable, and she could feel his muscles through their clothing. He was a lot fitter than he let on. "Um…I don't really have any specific questions, so if you could please just tell me about things…" she looked up at him. "But only the interesting stuff that I should know about elves, it doesn't have to be every little detail about every little thing." She smiled.

He nodded, and finally they passed through the tunnel that led to the beautiful colonies for the fairies and elves. Noriaki pulled his horse to a cease and got off, helping Hikari down as well before handing off the reins to an elf that had come to meet them. "Welcome Knight Uchiha. What brings you down here to the colonies?" he asked, his brown hair falling around his perfect face in waves.

"Just showing Hikari how elves live and whatnot. She's a human and elf half-breed." Noriaki said, gesturing to the woman beside him.

"A half-breed?" the elf looked surprised, and then took in Hikari's appearance. "She looks more elf." He laughed and offered his hand out to her. When she placed it in his, he kissed it respectfully. "Nice to meet you Lady Hikari, I've never even heard of a cross between humans until you came to visit."

She smiled at the kind elf. "Apparently I'm a sort of commodity." She joked. "But thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Well you are. After all, you would be the first and only." He said, looking back at Noriaki. "Well my lord, I'll put your horse in a stable while you're down here. Should you need it, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Rowen." Noriaki nodded and started off, placing his hand on the small of Hikari's back to lead her forward.

She followed his lead, walking with him down the street of the elf settlement. As she looked around, she couldn't help but feel a sense of wonder. All of the homes were so elegant, and yet so simple. The elves wore thin, well-fitting clothes that appeared light and comfortable to wear. The women had long, flowing hair that went to their waists, and appeared perfect no matter what. Even some of the men had long hair, which surprisingly didn't look bad on them. Observing the way they walked, she noticed the straight, perfect posture that made it look like they were gliding over the ground.

Hikari reached up and grasped some of her hair, pulling on it self-consciously as she tried to walk the way the elves appeared to do naturally. Noriaki glanced down at her, arching a curious brow. "What are you doing?"

Her head whipped up to look at him, and she dropped her hands. "Nothing." She said, giving him an innocent look, though the small blush on her cheeks gave her lie away.

"Stop trying so hard. You already act like them more or less. You look like a zombie when you do that." He smirked, leading her over towards an elegantly constructed archery field. "Elves' main type of fighting is archery. Elves are long distance, fairies are healers, and goblins are the main strength of what makes up our armies. They have impeccable aim, which also aids them when they learn to fight with the sword."

"I never learned how to shoot a bow." She said softly, watching the few elves that were practicing on the field. "Is it hard?" she asked.

"Not really." He shrugged. "I can teach you if you want."

She turned in his grasp to face him. "Would you?" she smiled, hope filling her eyes as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "That would be wonderful."

"Alright then, come on." He smiled, going into the structure and finding one of the elves. He got them both bows and a quiver of arrows. They went over to the shaded area that was lined with targets on the back fence. "Okay." He said, handing her the bow. "Show me how far you can pull it back."

She nodded and pulled back the string, getting into the stance that she had seen the archers use when in battle. It felt natural to her, though despite her intensive training with a sword, she couldn't pull it back as far as she would like. This caused her to frown. "Like this?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah, basically. It takes a while to be able to hold it back for a long period of time, but you get used to it." he said, picking up an arrow and stepping forward. "Watch." Noriaki smirked and stepped up to place. He set the arrow on the bow and pulled it back, only taking aim for a second before letting the arrow fly and hit the mark, dead center. "See."

"Wow." She said, a look of awe on her face. "Can I try?"

"Sure." He pulled one of the arrows out and handed it to her.

She notched it in her bow and then pulled back, straining the muscles in her arm to tug it farther than she had the first time. She took aim, before letting the arrow loose. It flew across the field and hit the target, landing on the bottom, just barely inside the farthest ring. Her brow furrowed as she lowered her arm. It wasn't like she was expecting to be great or anything. After all, she was a beginner. But it would have been nice if she was a _bit_ better than this.

"Hm." Noriaki nodded. "You actually hit the board."

"But I suck." She argued, looking at him.

"Well this is your first time to shoot an arrow. Don't be so narrow minded in assuming just because you're an elf you would excel at it instantaneously. I've been training with the sword since I was old enough to hold one. That's why I'm as good as I am." He told her, taking the bow and the quiver. "Let's go and look at some other things now."

"Okay." She nodded, turning and walking with him.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the elf colony. Hikari learned some traditional elfin games, tried food that only elves could make, and she even learned about elfin folklore and magic. The last thing they did before getting on Noriaki's horse was tour a large garden that both the fairies and the elves had built and took care of, where the young Uchiha had given her a violet that he had picked. She tucked it behind her ear, and even allowed him to help her get atop his horse.

As they rode back to the palace, Hikari couldn't help but think about everything she had learned today, and how her father had never told her anything about it, and probably never would have had she stayed back at the human kingdom. Her heart filled with sadness then, and she leaned against Noriaki's chest and laid her head on his shoulder. She wished her father was here. It wasn't that she was ungrateful to the ebony haired man behind her for showing her things she needed to know, she just wished that her sire had been a part of it as well. She had a feeling that him and Noriaki would have gotten along wonderfully, after getting past the initial father protecting his daughter from a lecherous young man bit.

This thought made her smile sadly, as she recalled the last time she had seen her dad. He had told her then that they would never see one another again, and while she had believed him, it hadn't sunk in until now. He wouldn't be here to get to know her soul mate, or to walk her down the aisle when she got married, or even to see any of the children that she and Noriaki produced.

She frowned. Why was she even thinking that Noriaki would ever do any of those things with her? He didn't care for her, and most certainly would never love her. And she would never be able to love him. It must be the whole soul mate bond that was making her have these thoughts and feelings. She had spent the entire day with him after all, so it was only a matter of time before the strange feelings began to emerge.

They stopped suddenly, and Hikari realized that during her musings they had arrived in front of the palace. She sat forward so that Noriaki could dismount, before helping her down. His hands remained on her hips, and hers on his chest. He didn't appear like he was going to release her anytime soon, and whereas normally in this situation Hikari would be battling with herself on whether or not to kiss him, all she wanted to do in this moment was break down and cry. But she refused to let him see her look so pathetic. "Thanks for showing me the colony. I had fun." She said softly, her tone portraying the opposite of gratitude. She pulled from his grasp, not meeting his gaze. "I'll see you around I guess." She turned quickly to hide the tears forming in her eyes as she began to make a retreat towards the palace doors.

The knight stared after her, something tugging furiously at his heart. Her attempt at hiding sadness was poor, because it had blanketed the both of them on their ascent back to the palace. Finally, she disappeared into the palace, and somehow he was suddenly aware of why her heart was so heavy after a day of her heritage.

With a resigned sigh, Noriaki headed back up to the palace as well, contemplating on the things he could do to possibly force her sadness away. The sadness that was caused from the longing she had for her father.


	48. Bombshell

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Forty-eight_

-Bombshell-

Hikari sighed as she looked out over the city from the balcony at the front of the palace. It was the very same one Noriaki had been on days ago. She was still sad about not being able to see her father, but it was more than that now. She hadn't seen Noriaki since their return to the palace from their day amongst the elves, and that was nearly five days ago. Not being able to see him was making her depressed, not to mention bored.

Despite the fact that they argued half the time, she did enjoy the Uchiha's presence on occasion. He was clever, even with the vulgar, idiotic things he said, not to mention that she found a sort of thrill in arguing with him. On top of this, she longed for his touch. A stroke of her cheek, his hand on the small of her back…even if all he did was something dirty, it was better than nothing.

Then she recalled their conversation on their way to see the elves, and what he'd said about sex. He had told her that he hadn't had it in a long while, and that masturbating wasn't as satisfying. Perhaps that was what he was doing. It was possible that he'd just locked himself up in his room with a harem of women and was releasing all of his pent up desires.

She glared off at one of the mountains in the distance. Well, if he wanted to just go back to his garish ways that was fine with her. She didn't care in the least.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and voices coming her way, and turned to look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Natsumi and Izayoi come out onto the balcony, their conversation dying down when they noticed Hikari standing there. Seeing the two royals' appearance, the pale haired woman felt almost ugly. They were wearing fine dresses, while she was in her regular attire of pants and a tight sleeveless shirt that buttoned down the middle, showing a bit of cleavage through the V that dipped in the front, and her…well, Noriaki's sword strapped to her waist.

"Your Highnesses." She greeted, bowing slightly. She didn't know the two fairies very well, but she still wanted to be polite.

"Oh hello Hikari." Izayoi smiled, walking up to the woman and taking her hands in her own. "How are you doing today?" she asked, glancing around her as if searching for someone. "You are alone?"

Natsumi blinked, allowing a beautiful smile come to her face as well. "Oh my, well that's no good. Why don't you join us for tea dear? We were just on our way to the garden, and we'd love some company." She said, already turning to lead them, giving Hikari no room to refuse.

"Um…okay." She blinked, noticing the long scar on the pink haired woman's back. How had that gotten there? As a princess, wouldn't her body be flawless? Izayoi began to follow her mother, still holding Hikari's hand. She walked with the ebony haired woman, wondering why they had even invited her. She didn't really know them on a personal level, and nobody had seemed to care before that she was off on her own. Normally she would have been with Vitani, but her brunette friend was spending most of her time learning the ways of the goblins for when she became queen. And when she wasn't doing that, she was with Kanamé. So Hikari didn't really want to trouble the younger woman with her problems.

"We haven't gotten a chance to get to know you." Izayoi explained to the white haired woman. "After all, you're always training and such. But I think you could use a break."

"Izayoi has told me a bit about you Hikari." Natsumi said, still facing forward as she approached the massive iron-cast doors. She opened them with ease and allowed them past, a nice tea setting already placed for their afternoon. "And I heard you are soul mates with my son, Noriaki."

Hikari's eyes widened, and she blushed slightly. How did they know? Had Noriaki told them? But why? "Well…you see…that is…yeah." She sighed, taking a seat at the table.

"My sweet boy tells me everything." Natsumi said, giving Hikari a small smirk as she down. Izayoi sat between the two.

"It must be amazing to have a soul mate." The dark haired princess sighed, picking up her cup and sipping at the contents.

Natsumi shook her head, doing the same. "It's not as fairytale as you think my dear. It can bring pain far greater than any physical wound."

"I hate it." The white haired woman said, picking up some tongs and putting a few cubes of sugar into her tea before stirring it. "Half the things I'm feeling right now I never felt before, and it's terrible."

"It only gets worse. Especially because you're cursed with an Uchiha male. Those men are simply idiots." Natsumi sighed, grabbing a couple sugar cubes herself.

Hikari took a small sip of her tea. "You're telling me." She said, setting her cup back down. "It's weird. We can't ever seem to go a day without fighting. He's vulgar, uncouth, arrogant, conceited, and just an overall ass." She listed off on her fingers. Then her eyes widened and she looked at Natsumi. "I'm sorry, I meant no offense."

The elder princess just smiled, though her eyes took on a dangerous glint. "That's because you don't know him very well."

"Well there are times when he's so nice…and when he smiles…" she shook her head, a small smile on her own face. "It makes me feel all tingly inside." She shrugged.

"He's got my daddy's smile." Izayoi giggled, offering Hikari one of the sweets that were set on the table.

She took one and nibbled on it. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do." She told the two women. "Princess Natsumi, if I may ask…how did you and your husband wind up together? I mean…how do you make it work? I've seen the two of you walking in the garden or around the palace a few times, and you both look so happy."

Izayoi went wide eyed, but before she could come up with an excuse to change the subject, Natsumi set her cup down with a loud clank. "When I was little, I used to hear a voice in my head. There were two diamonds, one black and the other colorless. They once were one whole diamond, but a goblin and human fought over it. The dispute broke the gem in half with a prophecy saying that there would be blood and war so long as the two were not one. My sister and I were the ones it chose to bear it. My sister wore the colorless, while I had the black one."

"The black diamond would tell me horrible things, but I stayed happy. It wasn't until I was ten years old that my father and his three knights left for a few days, and when they returned, Akito was with them. Sasuke, Noriaki's grandfather, had had sex with one of the elves during the alliance meeting, and she had conceived. Itachi went to visit and discovered Akito, and with goblins, stealing their offspring is the worst thing you could ever do. So they went, and my father killed Akito's mother and took him back."

"That must have been terrible for him." Hikari said, completely enthralled in the older woman's story.

Natsumi nodded. "Yes. I first met him in this very garden. I loved him the moment I met him. We even kissed for the first time on accident. But…back then things were a bit more controlled. I wasn't allowed to be seen by anyone, and Akito came to visit me in secret whenever he could. And I fell in love with him. He made the sorrow I was forced to feel go away. And then he left with my brother, Haru, and Kyo, and…I didn't see or hear from him for seven years."

The younger woman's eyes widened. Seven years? She was going crazy not getting to see Noriaki for just five days! One thing was for sure, the princess was a much stronger woman than she appeared. "Wow. How did you get through that?"

"I didn't." she sighed. "I stopped writing him and became a very dark person. When he returned to Silex Silicis, I didn't bother to greet him. The knights were showing off what they had learned and when I saw him, I was filled with so much hate that I almost tried to kill him myself. I didn't understand how he could leave me like that. We were soul mates, so how he could leave me so completely and utterly alone? And so when he tried to confront me, I pushed him away, because I wanted nothing to do with him. But damn was it hard, he was so fucking sexy with those delicious abs and biceps. I could practically feel him slamming against me." Natsumi breathed out, shaking her head to try and clear her mind of the visuals that had invaded it.

Izayoi stared at her mother with wide eyes, a dark red blush on her face. Hikari just nodded in agreement. "That's how I feel with Noriaki. It was so hard to ride that horse and feel him right behind me the entire time, with his arms wrapped around me and his chin on my shoulder."

"Noriaki is even smarter in the ways of sexual pleasing than my husband. His daddy taught him well, the two are so similar." Natsumi laughed, which only made Izayoi cover her ears and growl.

"I don't need to hear this." She huffed, still blushing.

Natsumi laughed, shaking her head. "Anyways, I was mean to him and tried to push him away. But one day, he just pulled me away from this guy who was trying to flirt with me and took me to the hall and kissed me. And boy, was it a kiss. There was so much passion I could barely stand it. That was when I forgave him." she sighed, smiling as she remembered it. "Then…I found out my father killed his mother and we had a fight. I disappeared, which made him sad, but before he left to go to the battlefield we had sex for the first time. What a night…so rough…and bloody. It was so hot and mind blowing."

"Mom!" Izayoi yelled out, covering her face with her hands.

"Sorry, sorry." Natsumi giggled, waving off the matter. "I'll stop with the sex talk."

Hikari also had a blush on her cheeks, though not from the subject of sex. It was because the thought of having rough sex with Noriaki sounded extremely appealing. "So…what happened after that?" she asked.

"Well Akito and them all went off to war, so I followed him, along with my sister, with the next troops. My sister and I had been training while they were gone those seven years. We were tired of being damsels stuck at the palace, so we fought in the war. I gave Akito my diamond, because I couldn't handle it anymore, and he had my heart anyways. He thought he was gay because he wanted to have sex with my male cover. It really freaked him out." She snickered.

"But then I got injured protecting him, and it almost killed him. See, Akito pledged himself to me instead of to my brother. And so we were always connected more so than normal soul mates were."

"Wait, how does the whole pledging thing work?" Hikari asked. "Nobody has really explained that to me."

Izayoi cleared her throat then, since she knew more about the subject than her mother. "See Hikari, the Uchiha line has always protected the royal family. There is a magic that was placed in us, and we can pledge ourselves to an individual. For hundreds of years they pledged themselves to the royal line. My great uncle was to my grandpa's brother, and my grandfather to my grandpa. But my father pledged himself to my mother, which kind of threw everything off, since now Kanamé is going to be the king. But when we pledge ourselves to that person we have to protect them no matter what. Even if it kills us, everything in our being lives to protect our pledge. It's like an instinct. We instantly know when they are in danger. There is no bond stronger, maybe not even the soul mate bond."

Hikari nodded. "I see." She said. "But how did you get rid of the diamond? I noticed that you aren't wearing it, so I assume that it's gone."

"It's not gone." Natsumi smiled. "It's in the sacred room. It's just a full diamond now. When I was wounded in battle and sleeping in my tent there was an ambush. Akito came straight to me and protected me from everything that night, and when my brother was injured everyone found out Akito had pledged himself to me. He took a lot from his father, but admitted aloud finally that he loved me. And that was all it needed. Love." The pink haired princess laughed, looking off as she remembered. "I'd never felt so good before. To hear him tell me that he loved me completed me and filled me with everything I was missing."

"That sounds so lovely." Hikari sighed.

"Mhm." The elder woman nodded. "And then we got married and had the triplets, followed by Sanosuke and Hayate. And we're completely in love. Though I feel bad for my sweet Nori…I can't imagine what it must be like to have your brother only two minutes older than you and become king, while he is forced into the pledge heritage. My little Hayate pledged himself to adorable little Chitose."

Hikari looked down at her cup of tea sadly. It wasn't really fair that Noriaki couldn't pledge himself to the woman that he loved, though it most certainly would never be her. But to not have the choice, or the freedom, was definitely unfair. "That does sound nice…to be able to have that bond…" she sat back in her chair then, making a frustrated noise. Her thoughts just needed to shut up, and that feeling in her stomach needed to stop as well. "God, he's not even here and I'm getting upset." She laughed slightly. "I haven't seen him in almost a week, and it's driving me insane. He's probably just off in his room with a bunch of women…what's the term he used…fucking them until they don't know which way is up." She said, sighing as she placed her head in her hands, upset that she was making such a big deal out of something so trivial at having not seen her soul mate.

"What are you talking about?" Izayoi blinked, seeming confused. "Noriaki's been gone for five days. He's not even here."

"Really?" the white haired woman asked, sitting up straight and lowering her hands. "Oh thank God." A look of relief came to her face at the news that he wasn't off having a huge orgy.

It was then that the doors to the garden opened and one short little goblin scurried in with a limp to his step. "Princess Blossom! Princess Blossom! Come, come! Knight Uchiha bring human female to throne room!"

Natsumi's eyes widened as she stood. "What?"

"Who's Knight Uchiha?" Hikari asked in confusion.

Natsumi was out the door in a second, leaving the two girls behind as Grum followed after his princess. Izayoi frowned and stood as well. "That's what Grum, that goblin, calls Noriaki. Since there's so many of us, he calls Kanamé King Uchiha, Noriaki Knight Uchiha, Sanosuke Little Sasuke, Hayate Happy Uchiha, and I'm Princess Uchiha."

Hikari's eyes widened. Noriaki was back? In a second she was on her feet and running after the pink haired princess, not caring that she had just left Izayoi. She rushed to the throne room, and when she burst through the doors, her eyes widened. In the room were the king and queen at their thrones, and standing next to them were all of the Uchihas, except Noriaki, who was standing across from them. Haru was in the room as well, with Kyo and Satomi. But Hikari didn't pay any attention to that as she halted next to Natsumi.

There was Noriaki, but with him were two people she never thought she'd see again. A bright smile came to her face. "Papa! Mama!" she exclaimed, running at her parents. She gripped her father in a tight hug, not even ashamed of the tears that were streaming down her cheeks at the happiness she was feeling right now.

"My sweet little dove." The elf said, kissing his daughter on the forehead. Hikari pulled away from him and then hugged her mother, a woman with pale blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.

"I don't understand. Why did you come?" the young woman asked, the smile still on her face.

The blonde woman smiled. "Prince Noriaki came and told us that you missed us, and offered to bring us here." She explained.

Hikari looked over at the ebony haired man, her expression one of awe and gratitude. But before she could voice her feelings to him, she was interrupted. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, glaring at his nephew with red eyes. "How dare you bring a mere _human_ to our city!"

Noriaki rolled his eyes, a mirrored crimson gaze uncaring. "What are you going to do grandfather? Kill me? Unlikely." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just explain why you travelled so far for the half-breed's parents." The elder Uchiha sneered, giving Hikari a look of disdain and loathing.

"Because she missed them. So I brought them here so she wouldn't have to live without them. After all, he was only banished from the elf kingdom, not Silex Silicis."

Toshiro stood, appearing very uncomfortable with the presence of the two. "Noriaki this is…you can't just bring a human here and tell them that they can live here. That is an order only I can give, and Kanamé when he becomes king."

"Not anymore it isn't." the dark haired knight said, drawing his sword and holding it out with the tip up.

The king's eyes widened and he looked over at Itachi, fury actually visible on his face. "Why was I not told about this?" he demanded.

Itachi met the younger man's eyes with his charcoal ones, his expression not even changing. "I would have thought the knowledge that he defeated me in a spar was enough to inform you that I would name him my successor." The elder said. "I'm not going to live forever Toshiro, and Noriaki is the perfect man for the job."

Sasuke stepped towards his sibling, a frown on his face. "How could you brother? He is not worthy enough. You should have-"

"Do not think you can speak down to me Sasuke." The eldest Uchiha glared harshly. "I would be the proudest man in the kingdom to have a grandson as strong, loyal, and intelligent as Noriaki is. Not once have you ever told him that he has done well, when time and time again he has proven his worth. Toshiro I will allow to argue with my decision, but you, foolish younger brother, I want to stay quiet." He ordered.

Sasuke closed his mouth and glared off to the side, not really having anything to say. Toshiro looked between the two before glancing back at Noriaki. "I just didn't think you were going to do it so soon." He admitted, giving the young man a small nod before sitting back down.

"Well this certainly changes a lot of things." Toshiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Though all the Uchiha children looked shocked.

"So." Noriaki sighed, sheathing his sword once more. "I demand asylum for this banished elf and human in Silex Silicis. Wherever they wish to live, whether it be in the colonies or here in the palace. Shut the hell up about Vitani being the next queen, and if anyone makes one more half-breed comment I'm going to kill them." The knight snapped, getting angry. "Because grandfather, guess the fuck what. _You're_ a half-breed." He seethed, turning around and walking out of the room, leaving them all in wide eyed shock.

Hikari stared at the door, wanting to go after him. But her parents were right here, and she hadn't seen them in a while. She couldn't just leave them. "Go after him." her father whispered in her ear. "He's your soul mate, and he needs you."

Her eyes widened, but then she realized that it was probably obvious to him. He had raised her, after all. Ignoring everyone else in the room, she left, picking up the pace so that she could catch up to the young Uchiha. "Noriaki, wait!" she called. He halted and turned to look at her, only to have her slam into his body and throw her arms around his neck, gripping him in a tight hug.

"Thank you." she said in his ear.

The prince blinked, shocked for a moment, not really knowing what to do. He lifted his hands and placed them on her waist, lowering her down and slightly pushing her away from him. "You're welcome. But you should probably go be with your parents. They missed you too. I'm sure you'll want to pick somewhere to live with them."

"Noriaki." Hikari reached up and cupped his cheek, warring with herself internally. "They can wait. What you did for me…you have no idea how happy you've made me right now." She smiled.

"I do actually." He said, placing his hand over hers and holding it there for only a second before he removed it. "It's probably as empty as I would feel without my mother. And you missed them, but just stop touching me okay? It's absolute torture for me to have to endure that knowing it's not genuine. So please, just enjoy it and leave me alone. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. So stop worrying about me okay?" he frowned, pulling away from her and walking down the hall. "And don't follow me anymore." He called, before he disappeared around the corner.

Hikari frowned, longing and emptiness beginning to fill her. Did he not want to be with her? Was that it? She had begun to think that she could try being with him, after all, they were soul mates, and now that she had gotten to know him, she did like him, if only a little. So that couldn't be it. He hadn't even tried to grope her or anything when she'd hugged him, and normally he would have at least made a grab for her butt. Could it be that he cared for her too? And that was why he had gone for her parents? But then his words made no sense. If he cared for her, then why didn't he stay with her?

She admitted that in the beginning she hadn't really liked him…but he hadn't given her a reason to. True, the night their bond as soul mates had made itself known she had changed her tune somewhat. But now that she had a handle on her emotions, she knew she cared for him. So why couldn't he see it? Why didn't he believe her?

Her gaze hardened and she turned on her heel to go back to the throne room. Fine, if that's the way he saw it, then she would just have to try and rectify the situation. She didn't really know what she would do to make him see that she genuinely liked him, but she would come up with something. After spending time with her parents and taking an extensive bubble bath, of course. Because a situation this delicate required plenty of time to think.

* * *

><p>Noriaki lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a bored expression. All he could think about was Hikari and how happy she looked. He was glad he had done the right thing to make her happy. He knew she missed her parents, and that bringing them here was the best option despite how much trouble he would get in. There was a soft knock on his door, and when he didn't give them an affirmation they were allowed in, it opened anyway, which could only mean it was one person.<p>

"Hi Mommy." He said softly, glancing over at the pink haired woman who had entered.

Natsumi gave her son a small smile as she made her way over to his bed and sat at the edge, placing her hand on his head and running her fingers through his hair. "That was a very sweet thing you did my small love."

"I just wanted her to stop being such an emo. It was beginning to annoy." He sighed.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Now sweetheart, you and I both know that's not why you did it."

Noriaki met his mother's gaze with his own mirrored depths before looking away. "So…what does it matter? I'm the only Uchiha cursed with a woman who doesn't even like me. I've done everything I can think of to not be repulsive or vulgar. But nothing works. I don't want to change myself just for some girl. It's not me."

"But you already have changed. You care for her more than you can even fathom, and it scares you. It scares you so much you can't see that she's trying so hard to get to know you, and you won't even give her a chance. You think she's obligated to because you are soul mates. Being soul mates does not mean you are in love. Being soul mates means you are always happy with them. Some soul mates are just best friends, and are happily married to other people who complete them. You do not do the things you do for Hikari because you are soul mates. You do them because you love her. You love her more than you love me. And that brings me such joy, you can't even begin to imagine how happy I am that you found someone you love and who loves you back."

Noriaki scoffed, though he could feel his eyes prickling with the want to shed tears. "She doesn't love me."

"Yes she does." Natsumi smiled. "Anyone with eyes can see that she cares about you, but a woman can only be pushed away for so long before she gives up. Just try and listen to your heart for once." The pink haired princess said, touching his heart and then kissing his forehead. "Instead of your brain. Alright? Sleep well my love." She whispered, nuzzling him affectionately before getting up and leaving the room.

The dark haired goblin actually smiled. He loved his mother so much, and when he thought of it, he really did feel that much love for Hikari, just in a different way that was also associated with doing amazing things with her smoking hot body. With those thoughts, he actually blushed, feeling his reaction to just the image in his mind of the gorgeous girl. "Damnit." He cursed, sitting up and looking down at his hardened manhood. It was going to be another long night.


	49. Devastation

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Forty-nine_

-Devastation-

Izayoi turned in her sleep, letting out a low groan. Something was tingling within her. It was like a heat that was slowly spreading through her body, awakening her soul as if she were free from every responsibility she had. It felt amazing, more so than any other feeling she had ever experienced. Then suddenly she was in a forest, in a simple white dress that tied around her neck. Her hair fell around her, free from its normal tied style. She was barefoot, but the lush grass felt cool beneath her feet.

Everything was perfect, and then it got better. She turned around and was met with beautiful stormy grey eyes that belonged to a tall, extremely handsome man. But he wasn't just a man. He was a fairy, with dark blue wings that glimmered in the moonlight. His hair was white, his spiky bangs falling in his face. But the lower half of his hair was black as night, making him appear fierce for such a frail type of creature.

He was well built, his arms firm with muscle. But fairies didn't look like this. He looked much more masculine. She was drawn to him and his odd beauty that she just couldn't place. He smiled finally and leaned closer, and she did the same. But when she felt his breath hit her face, her eyes snapped open, crimson red with alarm as she let out an ear shattering scream.

Izayoi shot back, slamming against her headboard, her nails growing into claws since she was met with ferocious grey eyes. There was an orc over her, and as she moved he continued on her, snarling viciously as he leaned in. "Oh my God." She whispered, closing her eyes tightly. "Oh my God. Oh my God." She recited, tears streaming from her shut lids. She was going to die by this ugly thing.

His skin was a tainted grey, looking tough like leather. What little hair he did have was a dirty white, and hung off his head in what looked like strings. It wore little clothing, only what looked like a pair of pants, though they were covered in dirt and leaves, probably from travelling through the forest. His grotesque claws tore at the sheets and his face was distorted into something that could only be described as a nightmare. And because of their position, there was no way she could react before him.

The creature growled, showing his sharp, pointed teeth. He reached out and touched the tip of his claw to her cheek, causing her eyes to shoot open and meet his gaze in alarm. The claw trailed across her cheek, though not hard enough to cut her skin. The feral expression on the orc's face fell, and the cruel look in its eyes changed, appearing almost kind and awestricken. Then it did something that surprised the princess. It cooed, tilting its head to the side in curiosity.

Izayoi swallowed hard, her blood turning to ice in her veins. Why wasn't she dead? Why wasn't it hurting her? "What are you?" she whispered, lifting her own hand and touching the creature's cheek. When her fingertips touched his slimy, yet hard skin, her stomach coiled with queasiness. It was absolutely disgusting.

The orc's brow furrowed in concentration. "M…m…ma…mahn…stah…" it said softly, trailing its claw along her jaw. "Pri…tee."

Her eyes widened and she leaned forward a bit, though stopped because the smell was almost unbearable. But, before she could say anything, the doors to her bedroom slammed open and Noriaki and Kanamé ran in. "Izayoi!" they screamed together, their swords already drawn.

"Get away from her you disgusting beast!" Noriaki yelled out, running towards the bed and swinging his sword to get the thing off his sister. It hissed at the prince, before leaping off the bed to the other side, leaving tears where his claws had been. He turned and looked at Izayoi, before his gaze turned to the two males. He roared, before pushing open the balcony doors and jumping off of the ledge, disappearing from sight.

Kanamé ran after him, stopping at the balcony as he watched him leap off. Noriaki jumped onto the bed, cupping his sister's cheeks, since she was still in shock. "Are you okay Izayoi? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked, searching her for wounds, but found none. It wasn't much later that Kanamé was beside them as well, looking over the dark haired princess.

"I'm so sorry we didn't get here fast enough Izayoi." He whispered, both men taking her in their arms and nuzzling her affectionately, since they thought she was still scared. Then they all heard the loud gong ring, which signaled the palace had been infiltrated.

"How did this happen?" she asked them, finally able to find her voice.

Kanamé shook his head. "We don't know. But we need to go and make sure Vitani and her father are okay. Will you be alright? Or should I send dad here to be with you?"

"I can take care of myself Kanamé." Izayoi snapped, giving him a small glare. At the skeptical glance she received she got up from bed and straightened herself out. "I'm not hurt am I? I handled myself. Now get out." She ordered, pointing to the door, really just needing some time alone despite the danger.

Both of the men nodded and reluctantly pulled away before running out the door and heading down the steps. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Kanamé asked his brother.

"Yeah. She looked okay. It probably just snuck up on her while she was asleep." Noriaki sighed.

The elder nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go find Vitani and Hikari. You make sure the human king and the prince are safe." Once they reached the bottom of the steps they split up and ran off in different directions.

"Be safe!" they both called, before they were each out of sight. Noriaki sniffed the air, smelling the foul blood that was already a heavy stench in the atmosphere. He ran past a large window and went wide eyed, having to stop and run back. He leaned out, looking down into the courtyard to see a group of orcs, one with an unconscious white haired girl over their shoulder. "Hikari!" the dark haired knight screamed.

Then something resonated inside him, twisting painfully. He'd felt this only once before, and that was when Kanamé had been in danger. But he couldn't leave Hikari. She was in danger too. The vibrations turned a bit painful, but he refused against the impulse raging throughout his body. Quickly, he sheathed his sword and jumped out the window, digging his claws into the stone to slow his fall towards the ground. His nails carved down the side of the palace, and once he was close enough he jumped down and landed on his feet, taking off after the orcs.

"Hikari!" he yelled again to see if she was conscious. She didn't move, and it was then he saw a dark splotch of red staining her white hair. But the call had gotten the attention of the ones carrying her, who turned around and hissed at the goblin. They were even more disgusting than the ones he'd seen in the human kingdom, looking as if they were oozing something slimy. "Give her back!" he ordered, running at them, ripping apart the first one who attempted to fight him.

He felt another painful tear as if it were ripping through all his flesh, but nothing had happened to him. Kanamé was in danger still, but he couldn't go. He would never leave Hikari to these things no matter what. The others surrounded him, engaging the knight with their claws as they tried to overcome him. But thankful to his training, Noriaki maneuvered and weaved, ripping them apart before drawing his sword and running it through the last one.

He breathed out harshly, collapsing to his knee as he was once again hit with a wave of inner pain. He glanced up and watched as the last two in the group ran off with Hikari. "Get back here!" he screamed, forcing himself to his feet and going after them. Shoving the pain aside, he cut down the one not holding Hikari before swinging his sword low and cutting the orc's legs clear through.

The monster fell forward with the pale haired woman, letting out an agonizing sound. Noriaki came up and stabbed him through the back, right through his heart. He looked around, searching the area, but saw nothing. He could only hear the distant sound of more dying, and could only hope the others were all safe.

Ignoring the agonizing pain resonating throughout his body once more, he walked over to his fallen love and sheathed his sword, picking her up and holding her against him. He started back to the palace, his breathing becoming labored the closer he got. But he didn't follow the path his muscles were commanding. He went back to Hikari's room, checking it to make sure it was safe. He placed her on her bed and examined the wound with slightly blurred vision.

He touched her head, his hand glowing a faint green as he began to heal Hikari's wound. When it had completely sealed, he breathed out once more and stepped back, turning to leave. But his next step never came. It felt like his heart stopped, and suddenly he couldn't see anything, only feeling the hard, cold floor against his face.

* * *

><p>Hikari groaned, gripping her head as she rolled over and buried her face in a pillow. The front of her skull hurt so much. She could barely remember what happened, only that she had been fighting her way through orcs in an attempt to find Vitani. As she had rounded a corner, something had hit her over the head, and the last thing she remembered was seeing a leering orc watching her as she fell.<p>

Her eyes shot open then. How was she in a bed? She sat up, wincing at the pain of the action, since she had sat up too quickly. When she could see straight, she looked around the area, realizing that she was in the room that had been given to her at the palace. Suddenly she looked down at the floor, and gasped when she saw Noriaki lying there, face down. "Noriaki!" she cried out, hastily getting off her bed and kneeling down next to him on the floor. She turned him over with a bit of difficulty, taking in his appearance.

He had blood trailing down from the corners of his mouth, as well as his eyes. Upon further inspection, she saw that his ears were also bleeding. "Noriaki…" she said, touching his cheek. He must have gone through hell just to come and rescue her.

She got up from her spot next to him and ran out of her room, looking up and down the hall. "Help! I need help!" she called, hoping that someone would come. Suddenly she heard the sound of someone coming, and shortly after she saw Grum come around the corner.

"Grum here White Lady!" the little goblin said, panting slightly. "What can Grum do?"

Hikari smiled slightly at her given nickname, but then her expression turned serious. "Grum, I need you to find me a healer. Noriaki is bleeding, and I don't know how to stop it." she said.

Grum's eyes widened, and he was immediately hobbling down the hall. "Princess Uchiha! Princess Uchiha! White Lady need help! Knight Uchiha is hurt!" he shouted, continuing down the hall as he shouted the same thing over and over.

Not wanting to leave him alone, Hikari went back into her room and grabbed a cloth from her bathroom, wetting it before returning to Noriaki's side. She lifted his head and placed it in her lap carefully, before wiping away the blood trails on his face. It wasn't long before she heard rushed footsteps, and soon Izayoi was in the room with them. "Izayoi, thank goodness you're here." The white haired woman said in relief.

"Noriaki!" she cried out, collapsing to her knees beside her brother, taking him from Hikari's arms and cradling him in her lap. "Oh my God, what happened?" she demanded, though her anger was not because of Hikari. She placed her hands on either side of his head and suddenly they began to glow a soft green.

"I don't know." Hikari admitted. "The last thing I remember is being hit with something, and then I woke up here in my room, with Noriaki bleeding on the floor." The other woman said. She reached up to the spot on her head that had been hit, but didn't feel a wound, only something dried in her hair. "He must have come after me and brought me back here and healed me. And before he could leave he collapsed."

Izayoi frowned, continuing to move her hands over her brother's wounds. "Well he doesn't have any physical wounds…and Kanamé was injured. I think…he fought against his pledge…but the last person to do that died."

"But…why would he do that for me?" Hikari asked, looking down on him sadly. "He shouldn't have risked his life for mine."

"What are you an idiot?" the princess huffed, actually glaring at the girl. "Why do you think?" she snapped, moving her healing hand down his chest. Before Hikari could answer, Natsumi was in the doorway, her eyes wide.

"My baby!" she hurried over to them, with Akito close behind her.

"Izayoi, what happened?" Akito asked, concern marring his brow.

"I don't know. Grum just came running to me saying he was hurt." She said, allowing her mother to take him and hug him tightly.

The pink haired woman cried over her son, holding him to her. "Akito! My baby! He can't die!"

Akito kneeled down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, putting the other one on his son's forehead. "I don't think he will die dearest." He said, looking the younger man over. "If he had not returned to the palace, yes, he would. But I believe his body is worn out from resisting his pledge, and so all he needs after being healed is an extensive period of rest."

Natsumi shook her head and cried over her son, stroking his face. "You can't die Nori, you can't leave your mommy. She loves you too much." She whispered, only allowing Akito to take him from her after a while of this. Akito took Noriaki out of the room with Natsumi close behind him, checking over his shoulder at her son.

Izayoi sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "What a terrible night."

"What happened?" Hikari asked, finally dragging her gaze from the empty doorway of her room to the princess. "Did they find out how the orcs got in?"

She nodded. "They came in from the mountains somehow. Most of the fairies are checking out any secret roads. Luckily, not a lot of people were hurt, and only a few died. But everyone is on high alert now. Noriaki is unconscious. Kanamé was injured, but he's just fine. Everything's been cleaned up at least."

"That's good." the white haired woman said. Then she took in Izayoi's tired appearance. "Are you alright? You seem worn."

"Um...yeah." the princess said softly, getting up. "I'm fine. Just…tired." She sighed, giving Hikari a small wave. "Get some sleep, you look tired as well. It's been a long night for all of us. And the palace is safe." She told her before leaving.

Hikari nodded, standing from her spot on the floor and closing the door behind the ebony haired woman. She sighed, slowly making her way to her bathroom. It was true that she was tired, but she needed to wash off the orc smell, and the dried blood in her hair. And once she had rested, she was going to go and check on Noriaki and wait for him to wake up. Because after what he had done for her, they definitely needed to talk. It was high time he knew how she truly felt.


	50. Leap of Faith

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Fifty_

-Leap of Faith-

Two days later, Hikari was just leaving her room on her way to check on Noriaki when she heard her name called out. She turned to see Vitani heading her way, and a small smile came to her face. She hadn't seen her friend in days, mostly because they were both so busy doing their own things. And since the orc attack, Hikari had been spending as much time as possible in Noriaki's room with him, watching over him and making sure that he was okay. It wasn't like she had anything else to do anyways, and this way she could be close to him.

"Where are you headed?" the brunette princess asked once she was next to her friend.

"I'm going to see how Noriaki is doing." Hikari replied, turning and making her way towards the stairs that would take her to the floor the young prince's room was on.

Vitani followed her. "How is he? I haven't seen Kanamé yet today, but I did hear that he was hurt."

"He's still sleeping, but I think he's getting better. None of his wounds were external, so I'm not really able to tell the full extent of the damage that was done." The pale haired woman replied as they neared the staircase.

"Well I hope he gets better." Vitani smiled slightly. "That was so courageous of him to go after you. I didn't realize he cared for you _that_ deeply."

Hikari nearly rolled her eyes. "Yes, well I just wish he would wake up already. I need to talk to him…and seeing him in such a weakened state is killing me." She placed her hand over her heart. "I know I haven't been that nice to him, but if I don't get the chance to tell him of my feelings for him…I don't know what I'll do." She sighed, lowering her arm. Then she looked at the woman next to her. "So how is Kanamé? I heard he was injured as well."

The princess nodded. "Yes, he was. When the orcs attacked I was in the library studying some of the things that I had been taught, and so I didn't really hear of the attack until it was almost over. I ran out to find Kanamé, because I was worried for him, and that's when an orc came after me. There wasn't really anything nearby for me to use to defend myself with, and so I ran. It chased me, naturally, but thankfully I ran into Kanamé as I was turning a corner. That was when he got hurt, because the orc swiped at my back, and Kanamé turned to take the hit for me. His arm was sliced open pretty badly." A sad look came to her face as they began to ascend the stairs to the next floor. "He fought so valiantly that night…and I felt that it was all my fault he got hurt."

"It's not like you could have done anything Vitani." The pale haired woman pointed out. "If you had stayed in the library, you still could have been found, and then killed. You were lucky to run into Kanamé when you did. Besides, he protected you because he wanted to, not because he had to."

"That's what he told me." She smiled. "I've been spending as much time with him as I can since he was hurt, and I even get to take a break from my lessons. It's so nice." She sighed. "So…you love Noriaki, huh? I never would have imagined that."

Hikari huffed. "I never said that I loved him." she argued. "I only said that I have feelings for him. And I do. I just…can't stand to be apart from him for too long, and I long for his touch…even his presence. Sometimes I even find myself wishing for his company just so I can talk to him." she glanced at Vitani and sighed at the looked she was receiving. "Okay fine, so _maybe_ I love him. But I don't know if he loves me back. I mean, I know he's attracted to me, and I know he cares about me…but what if he doesn't say it back when I tell him?"

The brunette laughed. "Of course he loves you, he'd be a fool not to. And if he doesn't say it back, that doesn't mean anything. I bet he's as scared to admit his feelings for you as you are of admitting them to him. Just take that first step and put yourself out there. Once you do, you'll be glad that you took the chance, trust me."

They reached the top of the stairs then and began to walk down the hall in the direction of Noriaki's room. Hikari chuckled. "Who'd have thought that one day it would be you giving me advice about feelings, little miss awkward antisocial." She teased.

"Shut up." Vitani pouted, crossing her arms. She stopped in front of the door to the prince's room and sighed. "I'll leave you here. I need to go and find Kanamé. We're having breakfast with his parents. I think his mom likes me, I just have to win over his dad." She said, sounding excited.

"Well good luck with that." Hikari waved as she headed into Noriaki's room. She quietly shut the door behind her, before walking over to his bed, where he was resting peacefully. She took in his appearance, noticing happily that he had gained more color to his cheeks than he had yesterday. She went into his bathing chambers and filled a bowl with cool water from a pitcher, grabbing a rag and heading back out to his room. Setting the two items down on the nightstand, she sat next to him on the bed. She dipped the cloth into the water, ringing it out before dabbing at his forehead, trying to get rid of the sweat that had gathered there, as well as reduce his temperature.

Once she was done with that, she pulled back his covers, revealing his finely sculpted chest. She began to dab at the skin there, seeing that his body was sweating as well. The first time she had done this for him, she'd blushed practically the entire time. She'd never seen his chest before, after all, and it was really nice to look at, and even better to touch. When she finished her task, she pulled the covers back up, not wanting him to catch a chill. She folded the cloth and laid it across his forehead, before picking up a book and reading it to him. She didn't know if he could hear her or not in the dream world that he was in, but it comforted her thinking that he could.

Throughout the day Hikari switched between reading aloud to the slumbering Uchiha, singing to him, and wiping away the sweat from his brow and body. Eventually the sun began to set, causing the half-elf to sigh. She didn't want to leave him for yet another night. This would be the third day he had been sleeping, and she didn't know when he would get better. But she wanted to be here for it.

She rose from the bed and walked back into his bathroom, going straight to his closet. Taking down one of his black shirts, she took off her own clothing, except for her underwear, and put it on. It wasn't like she would get in trouble for staying the night with him. Besides, if he woke up he might be disoriented and confused, and it would be best if he wasn't alone. Not to mention that she had been wondering for days now what sharing a bed with him would be like, even if they didn't have sex.

Hikari walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, going around the bed and crawling in next to him on the other side. She noticed that the rag she had placed on his forehead was starting to dry, so she picked it up and leaned over him in order to dip it back in the cool water. Once it was wrung out, she dabbed away the sweat from his face, humming softly to herself. Noriaki of course remained unmoving, that is until she reached down and began to pull back the covers in order to get to his chest.

The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air and was flipped over on her back, staring up at ferocious red eyes, with a knife to her throat. Noriaki blinked a few times before his gaze swirled back into its soft jade. "Hikari?" he asked, obviously confused. "What are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?"

He was over her, still holding the dagger he had hidden beneath his pillow to her throat, and his legs straddling her waist. He had her wrist pinned with his free hand to keep her in place. When it finally registered that he still had his weapon out, he pulled it back and threw it aside, embedding the projectile into the wall.

She stared up at him, a soft blush on her face from their position. "I…um…" she looked away from him. "I was taking care of you…and I didn't want to just leave you here by yourself…in case you woke up…so I was going to stay." She muttered, the color of her face darkening.

He arched a curious brow, still appearing confused. "Why would you be taking care of me?" he asked, his gaze lowering slightly, which only made his perplexed expression worsen. "Are you wearing my clothes?" he sat up, staying on his knees as he took in her appearance. The dark haired knight pinched the fabric of his shirt and lifted it a bit to reveal her black panties. "Huh…I can't say this is a bad sight to wake up to." He smirked, his cocky grin finally returning.

Hikari scoffed, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could see him better. "Well I didn't bring my own night clothes with me." She told him. "And since you've been unconscious for so long, I didn't want to risk you waking up without me here."

"Like you couldn't have run back to your room quickly and gotten some." He snickered, leaning down once more so he was face to face with her. "You just wanted to sleep in my shirt and smell my delicious scent."

By now her face was a cherry red. "No." she denied. "If you must know, it was because I normally sleep in the nude, and didn't want to waste time looking for what little nightwear that I have." She said flippantly. "Nor did I want to walk all the way back down to my room for a simple article of clothing."

He stayed silent, but it was only for a moment. "You should have just lain naked in my bed. I think I would have liked that more." Noriaki laughed, finally getting off her. "Well I'm awake. So you're 'caretaking' is no longer necessary. I'm sure you have plenty of other things you'd rather be doing after all." He sighed, getting out of his bed and walking over to his dresser. "How long have I been out anyways?"

"Um, a few…" she stopped, going wide eyed when his pants fell to the ground around his feet, leaving him naked with his full backside facing her. "…days." She said softly, sitting up fully on the bed, unable to tear her gaze away from the flesh he was presenting to her. She finally looked up at the back of his head, not wanting to be caught staring at his butt. "And I don't have anything else I want to do. I want to stay here with you." she admitted.

He paused in pulling up his drawstring pants and glanced back at her, his gaze narrowing. "Why? You don't owe me anything for saving you."

Hikari sighed in exasperation, getting off of the bed and walking over to him. "Did I say I wanted to stay with you because I feel like I owe you anything? No." she said, ignoring the fact that he was still exposed to her. "I want to stay because I want to be with you." she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder blade, looking up at him. "And it has nothing to do with the bond we have as soul mates. I worry about you, I care about you, and I want to be with you." She blushed. "Because…I…love you."

Noriaki's eyes widened as he stared forward, unable to even form a coherent thought. She loved him? For real? But why? He didn't understand. He wasn't a good person. He was vulgar and crude and sarcastic. Nothing like the things she deserved. Slowly, he lifted his hand and placed it over hers, stroking her smooth flesh with his thumb. "You shouldn't. You deserve someone much better than me."

"No I don't." she smiled against his back, before kissing the skin beneath her cheek. "You're more than I'll ever need or want."

A shiver ran up his spine from the sheer thrill of her touch and caress. The tenderness he felt was blissful, and he didn't want it to stop. He gripped her wrists and pulled on them softly, releasing her hold on him so that he could turn around in her grasp. "Hikari." He breathed out, touching her cheek with his fingertips. "I love you. And I've never loved anyone like this before. I need you." he told her honestly, leaning down and pressing his lips against her own.

She kissed him back, feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes at the joy she was feeling. When they pulled apart, she smiled up at him. "So does this mean I can stay with you?" she asked, stepping forward so that her chest brushed against his own.

"Only if you want to." He smirked. "Though, with you just in my shirt I don't think I can hold back for long."

"I don't want you to hold back." She smiled coyly, pressing against him.

The smile fell right off his face, and he looked shocked. "What?" he asked breathlessly.

Hikari felt a wave of confidence wash through her at his reaction. "I don't want you to hold back." She repeated, placing a hand on his chest. She slid it down the contours of his abs, before boldly letting the tips of her fingers trail along his length. "I want you to teach me the ways of the bedroom."

There was a long silence between the two, but before it could become uncomfortable, Noriaki smirked evilly. "You have no idea what you just gave me permission to do." He whispered, crashing his lips on top of hers once more and holding her head with his hand on the back of her neck. He lowered his free hand, allowing his claws to grow, before he ripped through the thin shirt she was wearing. He did the same to her underwear and then gripped her thighs, lifting her up against his pelvis and grinding his hard length into her as he took her back to his bed and laid her down.

She gasped against his mouth, not having much time to react to any of the things he had just done to her. When they parted for air, she was breathing harshly. The things he was doing to her were making her feel all warm and tingly. It was almost like when he had inappropriately groped her, but intensified now that they had expressed their feelings for one another and weren't wearing clothes. And she wanted more of it. "Fuck me hard Noriaki." She said, reaching up and threading her fingers through his hair, pulling his face back down to hers to kiss him once more.

He returned her kiss, latching onto her and moving her up on his bed, positioning himself over her. "I'm going to break you." He growled against her lips, his fangs poking out slightly, and his claws sharpening with the want for her skin. He rubbed his erection against her, savoring in her wetness flavor. He wanted to taste her so badly that it was making his mind go blank. The prince broke away from her lips, looking down at the body beneath his with hungry crimson eyes. "Please don't hesitate to tell me to stop if I hurt you. I can change up my tactics if you're tender." Noriaki told her, before moving down her body with chaste kisses.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination, since his eagerness was only making it harder to hold on. He grabbed both of her ankles and lifted them, spreading her legs so he could get a perfect view of her precious, untouched flower. "You're body is flawless, I can barely stand not ripping it up." He smirked, lowering his head and licking up her soaked slit. He flicked her throbbing clit with his tongue before he began to suck on it, shoving his tongue into her wet cavern.

"Oh God!" Hikari cried out in pleasure, arching her back off the bed as her vision began to blur with white spots. She fisted her hands in the sheets beneath her and moved her hips against his mouth. "Noriaki…" she panted, looking down at the top of his head. "If you dig your claws into me…you can always heal it, right? So I'm not worried." She smiled slightly, moaning at what his wonderful tongue was doing to her.

"I would never be the one to scar your delicious body." He groaned into her folds. "You taste so yummy, I just can't stop." He plunged his tongue into her once more, rubbing her clit with two of his fingers. He allowed his claws to recede before he pulled back and shoved his middle finger into her, already starting to pump the digit.

She moaned, thrashing her head to the side as she increased the pace she was grinding against him. "My body feels like it's on fire." She said softly, reaching up and gripping her breast to add to the stimulation she was experiencing.

Noriaki looked at her with a hungry gaze, licking his lips as he watched her toy with herself. He'd never been so turned on before, and he'd seen some pretty erotic things. "I'm not going to let you come down from this high the entire night baby." He smirked, thrusting into her faster, curving his finger a bit so he could hit her g-spot just right.

She shrieked, her eyes widening in delight. "Yes! More, I want more!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto her other mound. Something began to build in her body, gathering in the pit of her stomach. He increased his pace, while rubbing her clit with his other hand. At feeling so many things at once, Hikari cried out as her body was wracked with wave upon wave of ecstasy.

The dark haired man smirked, lifting his hand that was now covered in her sweet, hot juices. His claws grew once more as he licked his fingers, groaning in arousal at the flavor. "You're ready." He grinned, bearing his sharp fangs at her. Noriaki got up on his knees and dug his nails into her thighs as he dragged her against him once more. Without warning, he positioned himself and slammed his throbbing member into her dripping pussy. He yelled out as he slid in, digging his claws in deeper. She was so tight and untouched, he couldn't think anymore. There was nothing but her and how much he loved her. He wanted to please her. He wanted her to love the feeling his body could give hers. "I love you Hikari." He hissed out, leaning over her and kissing her roughly.

She threaded her fingers through his soft hair, returning his kiss with equal fervor. It hurt having him inside of her, but at the same time it felt really good. He was just so long and thick…he filled her completely. And the pain from his claws digging into her hips somehow added to her pleasure. "I love you too Noriaki." She said against his lips, before rotating her hips against him. "Now shut up and let your dick do the talking." She ordered, wrapping her legs around his waist and forcing him deeper within her.

"Oh God…" he shivered with delight. Never before had he allowed anyone to order him around in the act of sex. But he loved hearing her commanding tone. "Of course my princess." He whispered into her ear, gripping her hips as he pulled out and slammed back into her. He was going to fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk right for the next few days. His claws dug into her flesh, giving him more of an anchor as he pounded away at her, his pace only increasing.

"Yes." She hissed, throwing her head back and arching into his hold. She began to move against him, trying to match the speed with which he was going. But every time she got close, he seemed to go even faster. Eventually she gave up, content with grinding against his hips as he continuously slammed into her tight hole.

Noriaki moaned out, resting his forehead against hers and moving one of his hands to grip the sheets. With the new affix, the headboard of his bed began to bang against the wall loudly with the force with which he pushed into her. "Come on baby, come again for me and I'll give you something delicious for your starving lips." He smirked, grabbing one of her ankles and lifting her leg a bit so he could get a better angle into her. He slid in all the way, groaning out as he throbbed from the tight feel and the push against her walls. There was nothing better than sex with her, and he would never go anywhere for it ever again.

Hikari whimpered, looking up into his dazzling jade eyes. She was so close to releasing once more, and this time she knew it was going to be even better than the first one. "You better." She panted, returning his smirk. Her eyes widened slightly, before her walls contracted around his member as her orgasm ripped through her, causing her to let out another cry as she gripped onto his arms for any kind of support.

At the feel of her tightening, Noriaki groaned loudly, thrusting into her with as much power as he could, releasing his full load into her tight pussy. "Damnit! Ah Hikari!" he yelled out, digging his claws into her flesh once more as he poured into her, the excess seeping out from the little space it could manage.

"Oh God, baby I love you so much." Hikari breathed out, the sensation of his seed filling her causing her release to lengthen. As she tried to catch her breath, she lowered her hands and began to rub his back languidly. She felt so complete right now. She never wanted this moment to end. "I love you so much." She repeated softly, cupping his cheek and stroking it with her thumb.

"I love you too." He nuzzled against her before burying his face in the crook of her neck. They stayed that way for a while, content to be with the other, until Noriaki finally pulled out of her, grimacing at the cold and lack of feel. "But I'm ready to go again." He smirked, flipping her over and dragging her to her knees so her butt was sticking up in the air. "Get ready to scream sweetheart." He snickered, rubbing his hand up and down his shaft until he was fully ready to be sheathed within her once more. And just like before, he slammed into her from behind without giving her time to ready herself.

Hikari did scream, looking at him over her shoulder as he began to pound into her. And for the rest of the night, the hallway where Noriaki's room was located was filled with the sound of the pair's enthusiastic lovemaking.

* * *

><p>Izayoi poked her head out of her bedroom and looked down the hall to see if anyone was walking past. When she saw no one there, she retreated back into her room and walked over to her wardrobe. She was wearing a long white dress that flowed loosely to the floor. The top scooped across her chest, leaving her shoulders bare. It was lined in a thick band of gold fabric, with a design of swirls sewn into it. Beneath the band and covering her breasts was more white fabric that was bunched together to form vertical lines, another band of gold under it, framing her perfect chest, and tying in the back in a bow. A thinner gold line wrapped around her waist, tightening the dress to accentuate her figure. Making up the rest of the front of her dress, as well as the entire back, was light green velvet that highlighted her eyes. The sleeves of the dress puffed out slightly at the top, only to be wrapped with a thick band of the green velvet. It puffed out once more at her elbows, before the white fabric thinned to fit her arms, stopping just past her wrists.<p>

She grabbed her dark brown cloak and walked over to the balcony, looking around to make sure no one was out in the night. She didn't know why, but she needed to leave. Something was calling her to the woods, and she couldn't deny her instincts. She was a fairy, and she had to trust her heritage. So, she gripped the cloak and took off into the air, making sure none of the guards saw her as she descended to the forest just in front of Silex Silicis.

Once she was on the ground, she lowered her wings and put on the cloak, drawing the hood over her head. It was sleeveless so that she could have more room to move her arms. The dark haired princess headed into the forest, looking around the darkness with her crimson gaze.

Her heart was hammering, but it wasn't from fear, it was from anticipation. What was she looking for? How could she even come out here without a weapon with the orc problem? Izayoi pulled her cloak around her as she continued between the trees, feeling the cold of the night beginning to set in.

As she walked through the forest, she came upon a small clearing where a lake was located. She walked over to the water, thinking herself alone, until something moved out of the corner of her eyes. She turned quickly to face whatever it was, only to see that same orc from the night of the attack. He was just standing there, watching her in curiosity, his dark grey eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Izayoi didn't move, she didn't even breathe. His stare was stabbing through her like daggers of ice to her soul. She swallowed, that being the only sound her hyper sensitive ears could pick up. All the previous night sounds had vanished, as if scared away by this beast. Her claws flexed as she moved her fingers, ready for anything he might do. "Why did you call me here?"

The orc tilted its head to the side in confusion, not seeming to understand her question. It walked towards her, stopping when he was only a foot away from the ebony haired woman. "Pri…tee." He said softly, looking at her in awe. "Wahn…to see…pritee." He reached his clawed hand out towards her face.

Her eyes widened and she moved back, but only till she was at the water's edge. Why wasn't he trying to kill her? The orc pulled his arm back slightly, cooing to try and reassure her. Then he stepped forward and pushed back the hood of her cloak, revealing her face to him. He gently touched his finger to her cheek, slowly sliding it down her face as he continued to make soothing noises with the back of his throat.

Izayoi swallowed, trying not to appear repulsed. He smelled horrible, and his skin was slimy and rough at the same time. "I don't understand." She admitted, shutting her eyes tightly. "What do you want from me?"

He removed his hand from her face and let it fall to his side. He blinked, before reaching out suddenly and grabbing her hand, pressing it against his chest, over his heart. "K…kuh…ka…aye…" he said slowly.

She blinked, doing her best to keep a straight face. "Wh-what?" she asked, sounding off. His smell was even stronger with their close proximity, and she was trying not to breathe again. She shivered from the grotesque feel of his body.

"Ka…aye." He repeated. He lifted her hand from his chest, before pressing it back against his flesh. He grunted, nodding to try and get her to understand. "Kai."

Izayoi arched a brow, still drawing a blank, until finally it hit. "Oh!" she gasped, pressing against his chest a bit, not showing her disgust on her façade. "Kai is your name?"

He nodded, a pointed grin coming to his face. "Kai!" he said happily, jumping a bit in his excitement.

The princess couldn't help but smile, his joy contagious despite how hard it was to see. "Kai." She nodded to him, pulling her hand back and wiping it on her cloak. She tugged on the string and pulled off the cloth, pressing her hand to her chest. "Eee za eye yo ee." She sounded out for him. "Izayoi."

Kai's brow furrowed, and he frowned. "Eee…z…zaye…oh…aye?" he tried, getting some of the pronunciation wrong. This only made his frown deepen, showing that he knew he hadn't gotten it right.

Her expression softened and she stepped closer to him. "Eee." She began.

"Eee.

"Zai."

"Zai." He repeated.

"Oi." She smiled.

"Oi."

The dark haired woman nodded. "Izayoi."

"Eee…zai…oi." A small smile came to Kai's face then. "Iza…yoi. Izayoi! Kai and Izayoi!" he declared, his smile brightening in his bliss.

"Yes." She said, smiling back at him as she laced her hands together. "Very good." she told him, stepping closer and examining him. "You're not like the others Kai. How come?"

The smile fell off his face, only to be replaced by a sad look. "Kai…like Izayoi." He said. "Kai fly…" he made flapping motions with his arms to signal what he meant.

Izayoi stared at him as she tried to decipher his words. "You like me because I can fly?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as her wings twitched.

"No." Kai shook his head. "Kai…fly like Izayoi." He said, turning around and showing her his back. He reached over his shoulder and pointed to a spot that had two jagged scars. "Kai…fare…ree…but now…mohn…stah."

She examined his back, touching the scars there and tracing them with her fingers. "Fare…ree?" she mumbled, trying to piece it together. Her eyes widened suddenly, "A fairy?"

He nodded. "Yuh. M-mean mohnstahs a…tak Kai home, and take Kai wings. Now Kai a mohnstah too." He explained.

"Oh my God…" she breathed out. "You mean orcs are fairies whose wings were torn off? Or fell off?"

"Yuh." He told her, turning around to face her once more.

Izayoi walked up to him, searching his face, trying to find the definite features. "You're…you were a fairy?" she asked softly, her eyes swelling with tears from the sadness that had torn through her.

Kai nodded, whining sadly. "Kai…miss flying."

She frowned, reaching up to touch his face in attempts to comfort him. But just before she could, they both heard a snap, their gazes shooting towards the woods. "What was that?" she whispered.

He sniffed the air, growling lowly. "Mohnstahs." He said softly, his stormy eyes moving back to her. "Izayoi must go, before wings get taken." He said, placing his hand on the small of her back and beginning to usher her in the opposite direction.

"What about you? You're not like them Kai." She told him, though she went with him, not wanting to deal with the orcs.

"Kai be fine." He said, leading her through the forest. "Kai fight monstahs if Kai have to."

"But where can I find you again? I want to help you." she said, taking his hand despite the fact that something squished between her fingers.

Kai appeared deep in thought as they broke through the trees, the palace in view now. "Izayoi find Kai by watuh." He said, the corner of his mouth tilting in a small smile. "Kai like fishies…good for eating."

She nodded. "I will come back and see you." she said seriously, placing her other hand over his and pulling him closer. She tried not to gag, but couldn't help the expression. "I promise. I will help you."

He smiled. "Izayoi have a pretty hawt. Kai will wait for Izayoi evwy night."

She returned the gesture tenfold, but their moment was broken once more by another sound. "Goodbye Kai." She whispered, pulling away from him and running off towards the palace. She took off from the ground, flying as high as she could so that she wouldn't get caught. It took her no time at all to reach her room, and when she landed on the balcony she realized she had left her cloak by the water.

The princess cursed under her breath, but left the matter alone. It was just a piece of cloth. She headed towards her bathroom, wanting to wash after so much contact with Kai, since he wasn't exactly the epitome of good hygiene. When the bath was ready she sunk into the water, cleaning her body thoroughly. She couldn't believe what she had learned about orcs.

Everything they thought was wrong. Orcs were fairies. They didn't change to humans, they mutated into monsters. She frowned. There had to be some way to help Kai and the others. Then a thought occurred to her. They had attacked the Vale. Which meant there were probably hundreds more than they anticipated. Izayoi buried her face in her hands and let out a small cry. This was terrible. Those poor fairies.

But the more she thought on the matter, the more her thoughts were drawn to Kai, the orc who was in her room the night of the attack. He hadn't killed her then, or now. In fact, he had helped her escape. But why? It still made no sense. Perhaps it was because he was still holding onto his former life, and that was why his eyes were so brilliant.

She sunk down into the bath until her mouth was covered and she blew bubbles in the water. What was she going to do? She wanted to see Kai once more and try and help him, but that would be treason to her people. She shut her eyes and tried to relax. She just didn't know what to do.


	51. Detection

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Fifty-one_

-Detection-

Vitani walked through one of the halls of the palace, completely alone for once. If she wasn't with Kanamé, usually she was with one of her many instructors, learning the ways of goblins. But she had completed most of her lessons, and Kanamé was busy attending to a meeting with the elders. And it wasn't like she could seek out Vance, for he spent all of his time with Princess Ayame. Not to mention that hanging out with one's younger sibling was a little pathetic. So she was stuck on her own.

She hadn't seen Hikari for days, and Izayoi seemed to be less and less present at the palace lately. The thought was enough to make her sigh. They were her only two female friends, after all. Suddenly she saw a flash of white at the end of the hall, and a delighted smile came to her face. "Hikari!" she called, running up to her friend and giving her a fierce hug. "Where have you been? I thought you had left or something."

"I would have told you if I was leaving." Hikari laughed as they pulled apart. "Actually, Noriaki had me locked up in his room for the past week." She admitted, blushing slightly. "He was teaching me everything he knows about sex."

The brunette gasped, her eyes widening. "Really? You mean, you slept with him?" at her friend's nod, she smiled. "Congratulations! What's it like?"

"Words can't even describe." The half-elf said as they began to walk aimlessly down the hall. "It hurt at first, but then it felt really good. We never stopped, except to take short breaks to rest and eat, and the things that man can do…I mean, there's ways to have sex that I didn't even think were possible."

"That sounds…interesting." Vitani said, somewhat awkwardly, since she and Kanamé had yet to do anything like that. They were waiting until their wedding night. "And he wouldn't let you leave?"

Hikari lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "Well it's not like I wanted to. I was getting pounded so hard that I lost track of time completely. He just keeps going, and going, and going…it's fantastic. Not to mention I could barely walk straight for the first three days, so it was best that I stayed with him."

Vitani nodded, pretending like she understood. "Well, since you're free now, would you like to help me find Izayoi? We could have some tea and just catch up."

The pale haired woman nodded. "That sounds great. Do you know where to find her?"

"I think around this time she's usually in the garden." The younger woman mused. They headed that way, pushing open the doors and going outside. After calling the goblin princess' name for a while, they surmised that she might be in her room. Just as they were heading back inside, they saw something silvery glint in the distant sky. Hikari squinted, her eyes widening when she realized who it was.

"Hey, it's Izayoi." She said. "And she's flying off towards the woods at the base of the mountains. I wonder why."

"Let's follow her." the brunette suggested, watching the spec in intrigue. "I bet whatever she's doing nobody else knows about. And it would be interesting to find out."

Hikari nodded in agreement. "Let's go." She said.

The two women ran off to follow the ebony haired princess, making sure not to be seen. When they reached the woods they had to slow their pace, careful not to make a sound. There could still be orcs here, and so they needed to be cautious. Eventually they made their way towards a large lake, but before they walked through the brush, Hikari ducked, dragging Vitani down with her. Both girls peered through the leaves of a bush, watching the scene before them in awe.

There sat Izayoi with an orc, and it looked like she was feeding it. A blanket had been laid out and made into a makeshift picnic. She was also talking to it, and at one point had reached out to touch its hand. The orc itself wasn't even attacking her, instead behaving almost like a child would. "What do you think this means?" Vitani whispered. That was a mistake though, because once she finished speaking, the orc's head whipped in her direction. It growled, before leaping to its feet and running at the bush, its claws poised for a deadly strike.

Hikari and Vitani shot to their feet, screaming in unison as they held onto one another, believing this to be their end. "Kai stop!" Izayoi yelled at the top of her lungs.

Surprisingly enough the orc did halt in his attack, turning to look over his shoulder at the princess. "Izayoi…friends?" he asked, sounding unsure.

She nodded. "Yes Kai. They are friends." She repeated for him. The princess jumped up, using her wings to fly and land in front of the two women. She grabbed them by their clothes and threw them over towards the small picnic area like they were nothing but dolls. "How _dare_ you follow me!" she hissed, looking very upset.

"Hey, you're the one sneaking out of the palace." Hikari said, sitting up and dusting off her shirt a bit. "We were just curious as to where you were going."

"I just wanted to invite you to tea." Vitani said, appearing innocent, only to be hit in the arm by the white haired woman.

"Liar. It was your idea to follow her in the first place." She glared.

The brunette returned it, hitting her friend back. "Shut _up_." She muttered.

Kai tilted his head to the side and scratched his scalp in confusion. "Friends not very nice." He observed. Izayoi looked back to the orc and walked over to him, taking both his hands in hers.

"Kai, no. I'm sorry, friends are nice." She smiled up at him, seeming to glow from the gesture. He smiled back at her, leaning forward and nuzzling her slightly, cooing softly as he did so.

Hikari and Vitani stopped their bickering, watching the entire scene in slight awe. "Izayoi…how can you stand being that close to him?" Vitani asked curiously. "I mean…I can smell him from here, and I know your senses are stronger than mine."

"Not to mention that he's all gross." Hikari chimed in. "What is that on his skin? Mucus?"

The princess shot them both a glare. "Probably about the same way you can look over how much of an asshole Noriaki is and how frustratingly indecisive Kanamé is." She snapped, giving them a warning glance before turning back to Kai and taking his hand. She led him over to the two girls, who paled at the smell that only grew stronger. "Kai, this is Hikari and Vitani." she showed him. She touched Vitani's shoulder and met his stormy gaze. "Vih tan ee."

"V…veetahnee?" he said, looking from the brunette, to Izayoi, and then back at the human in uncertainty.

Vitani couldn't help but smile slightly at how unsure this creature was. "Close enough." She nodded in encouragement.

Izayoi smiled and then gestured to Hikari. "And Hikari. He car ee. She's part elf."

"Heecaree." Kai repeated, smiling brightly. He clapped his hands, looking at the group. "Veetahnee and Heecaree friends of Kai now too?" he asked.

This time Hikari smiled. "We would love to be your friends Kai." She said, causing his smile to widen.

"How did you find him?" Vitani asked, watching as he sat back down and resumed eating the food that Izayoi had brought for him.

"Um…" the princess glanced off. "Well, he was the one who broke into my room on the night of the attack."

Both women gave her a shocked look. "Really?" the half-elf asked. "And you just came out to the woods and found him?"

"Well something told me I had to." She explained. "He needs me." Izayoi smiled at the two, glancing back at Kai.

Kai smiled widely at the ebony haired woman, his cheeks stuffed with the rest of the food she had brought. "Kai and Izayoi fwend fowevuh." He said through the food in his mouth, trying to swallow at the same time.

"He isn't like the other orcs I've seen." Vitani said, watching him. "Not only is he somewhat childish in his speech and behavior, but his eyes aren't black holes like the others. They're actually really pretty." She observed.

Izayoi nodded, though she turned her head away as she frowned. "I found out what orcs really are."

"What?" the other two asked, both equally as curious.

She met their gazes, her own filling with tears. "They're fairies whose wings have been ripped off."

At the sight of her tears, Kai's eyes widened and he crawled over to her, getting up on his knees and hugging her around the waist. He began to coo softly, rubbing his cheek against her stomach to try and soothe her. Hikari and Vitani just sat there in a stunned silence. "You mean…they don't actually become human?" the younger of the two asked. "That's…terrible."

The dark haired woman quickly wiped away her tears, kneeling down so that she was face to face with Kai. "It's okay Kai. Thank you." She attempted a smile, cupping his cheek. "Will you go and get us some of those berries you found for our new friends?"

He nuzzled her hand, nodding at the same time. "Kai get best bewies evah for Izayoi, Vitani, and Hikari." He said, before standing and running off and disappearing into the brush.

"He is so sweet." Hikari said, watching him leave. She looked back at the goblin princess. "Izayoi, what are you going to do? You can't keep seeing him like this, its treason. Not to mention that sooner or later he will be discovered, and they won't hesitate to kill him because of what he is." She said, only concerned for her friend.

Izayoi stood and glared over at them with a dark and very threatening red gaze. "I know more than both of you how treacherous this is. It is _my _homeland. And the only reason anyone would find out is because you two couldn't keep your mouths shut." She said lowly, walking over to them and stopping once she was a mere centimeter away. "You think my brothers are strong? You've no idea what I am capable of. So I shouldn't have to worry about you two saying anything, should I?"

Hikari met her glare with a hard look. "Of course not. I was merely concerned for you."

"We don't want anything bad to happen to you or Kai." Vitani said softly. "I promise not to say anything to Kanamé about it. If he suspects that I'm hiding something from him I'll just come up with some sort of excuse having to do with my lessons."

"I just have to tell Noriaki I want to have sex and he's as good as distracted." The pale haired woman sighed. "Don't worry about us telling. We're your friends, and we would never betray your trust in such a way. Besides, you kind of…glow, when he's near."

Vitani nodded. "I noticed that too."

Izayoi's brow furrowed. "I do not." She protested.

"Do so." Hikari smirked. "Which reminds me…you said something earlier about his smell…" she trailed off, raising a questioning brow at the female Uchiha.

"I remember that." Vitani said, picking up on where her friend was going with this. "You said that the only way you can put up with it is the same way that Hikari and I put up with Kanamé and Noriaki's bad tendencies. And the only reason we can put up with those are because we're their soul mates."

Both women stopped speaking then, giving Izayoi expectant looks as they waited to hear her answer to their unspoken question. But the goblin woman's gaze only turned back into a glare, much icier than before. "I am _not _soul mates with him." she seethed, her tone low and warning. "I just want to help him. He's not completely lost yet. He's trying to hold onto his soul. That's _it_."

Hikari held her hands up in a placating manner. "Alright, I'll take your word for it." she said. Just then Kai ran back through the bushes, his hands cupped in front of him, carrying a bunch of red berries.

"Kai find bewies for fwends!" he announced happily, shoving his hands in the two women's faces as he stood next to Izayoi.

"Thank you Kai." Vitani smiled reaching out and taking a couple of berries. Hikari did the same, trying to keep the slightly repulsed look off her face, since he was standing so close to them. They ate the berries carefully, surprised at their flavor. "These are yummy." The human princess declared.

The orc looked next to him. "Izayoi have some?" he asked, offering them to her.

"Thank you Kai." She said to him, her expression completely different than it had been moments before. "You did a good job, these are wonderful." Izayoi nodded and took some, eating them silently.

The group sat there in the quiet, eating the rest of the berries that Kai had brought for them. After a while, Hikari and Vitani left, wanting to give Izayoi more time with the orc. As they walked back to the palace, they discussed what they had discovered. "So, do you think they're soul mates?" the brunette princess asked.

"Most definitely." The half-elf replied. "Did you see how quickly she changed tunes when he came back? Either she really doesn't know, or she knows and is denying it. And I don't blame her. I mean, you saw him. He's hideous, despite how cute and kind he is, he looks like a monster."

"True." Vitani sighed. "Keeping this a secret from Kanamé is going to be hard."

Hikari shrugged. "Just kiss him if he starts asking too many questions. Distract him with the allures of your body." She snickered, earning herself a playful shove.

"He'd definitely know something was up then. You know we're waiting to be married to do anything too serious. And I don't just kiss him out of the blue." The younger woman said.

By now they were coming upon the palace, and so changed subjects. "Oh well. It's a shame, really. Sex is amazing." The pale haired woman said. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to run up to Noriaki's room and slip into something a little more revealing. We're playing prisoner tonight, and he's going to be my captive." She smiled deviously.

"I did not need to know that." Vitani said, shaking her head. They parted ways then, putting the matter of Izayoi and her secret friend in the backs of their minds, where it would stay hidden from their overprotective, dramatic other halves.


	52. Divulgence

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Fifty-two_

-Divulgence-

Izayoi carried a large basket, moving through the trees that were illuminated by the bright moonlight. It didn't take her long to find the clearing where she and Kai met. She came to the break in the trees, but frowned. He wasn't there. "Kai?" she called softly, walking towards the water and looking into the pond. But he wasn't there either. Fear shot through her. She sat down the basked and grabbed the skirt of her dress, lifting it so she could hurry across the grass. "Kai!" she yelled.

What could have happened? Why wasn't he here? He'd been here every night for the past two and a half weeks. She knew that no one besides Hikari and Vitani knew, because the information would not be kept quiet. The orcs! They must have found him and taken him back with them to try and rip the rest of his poor, wounded soul from his body. "Kai!" Izayoi cried out as she ran through the trees.

She heard a stick snap and her eyes twisted into a bloody red. She turned around, her claws ready to defend herself should she need. "Just _try_ and attack me!" she hissed venomously, searching around. There was another snap and she whirled around, aiming her claws for the body behind her, only to have her wrist caught and stopped just before she could draw blood. Her eyes widened when she was met with the familiar distorted mug of Kai, his stormy grey eyes confused. "Oh Kai!" she gasped, relaxing instantly. "I'm so sorry!"

"Why Izayoi upset?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Was Kai bad?"

"No!" she gasped, shaking her head. "You were not bad. I was just scared. You weren't there waiting like you usually are."

"Kai was finding flowuhs." He said, releasing her wrist and holding out his other hand to her, showing her the sloppy bouquet of wildflowers that he had picked. "Kai thought Izayoi like."

She looked down at the flowers, unable to stop the smile that formed on her face. "They're beautiful Kai. I really, really like them." She said, looking up at him as she swallowed, glad she had something floral to distract her from the stench of his pores.

He returned her smile with one of his own, though to anyone who didn't know him as well as she did it would appear as though he were getting ready to bite them. "Kai wanted to give Izayoi something as pwitty as her." He nodded, scratching his mostly bald head. "It hard."

Izayoi laughed, holding the flowers up and smelling them to stop from sniffing the breath he had just exhaled. "Thank you Kai. They are very pretty." She said, holding out her hand to him. "I made you something really yummy tonight."

He took her hand eagerly, allowing her to lead him back to the clearing where they usually met. "Kai like evwything Izayoi make." He said happily. "Izayoi beset food makuh evuh."

"I only make it for you." She said, sitting down with his help and then he plopped down beside her. She took a hold of the basket and opened it up, pulling out something wrapped. She offered him some bread, before hoisting out a large plate that smelled delicious. She removed the cover and offered him one of the skewers filled with teriyaki soaked meat.

The orc gasped, a look of delight coming to his face. He took the skewer from her, ripping into the meat greedily. "Yum yum!" he said, putting more of the delicious food into his mouth, stuffing his cheeks like a chipmunk.

Izayoi blinked, looking down and slowly pulling off one of the pieces. She stuck it in her mouth and looked off. When he ate, especially meat, he looked more like the animals they called orcs than himself. "I'm glad you like it." She said softly, searching the trees to try and distract herself.

Kai continued to eat, unaware of the discomfort his actions were giving the young princess. When he finished eating the meat and moved on to the bread, he paused, taking in her demeanor. He frowned and tilted his head to the side, slowly eating his portion of bread as he watched her. "Izayoi okay?" he asked.

Her head snapped back, and she looked at him with slightly wide eyes, since she'd been caught. "No, everything's fine Kai." She smiled weakly. "I'm just so happy you like it. I worked very hard on it. Made it very special for you."

He blinked, before smiling, her excuse believable enough to his simple mind. "Kai love it." he said, finishing his bread. "Just like Kai love Izayoi." He declared as he chewed.

Izayoi stopped her eating and swallowed, absolutely speechless. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Kai love Izayoi." He repeated, sounding completely blissful. He looked at her with wide, adoring eyes. "Izayoi make Kai feel like fareree again, not mohnstah."

She bit down on her lower lip, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Kai, you have a beautiful soul you're trying so hard to keep. Just because you look…um…different…" she struggled with the word, since what came to mind was worse. "Doesn't mean you're a monster, and I will never treat you as such." She smiled, reaching over and taking his hand in her own.

Kai leaned over and nuzzled her cheek affectionately, crooning at her words. He sat back then, giving her a questioning look. "If Kai swim in lake and rub skin real hawd, would Izayoi like his smell more? Kai sees Izayoi nose winkle a bit sometimes…and Kai know he not very clean smelling."

Doubtful, she thought to herself. Izayoi just gave him a warm look. "It's okay Kai. I don't mind too much." The princess lied, leaning closer to him. She really wanted to kiss his cheek and prove to him she was okay with his appearance and odor. But just before her nose could touch his skin, she had to force herself to stop from convulsing and possibly vomiting. She frowned, sitting back down with a distraught look. "I'm sorry." She admitted sadly, unable to meet his gaze. It was just too disgusting.

He crawled forward and laid his head in her lap. "Kai not upset." He said softly, curling up next to her. "Kai happy that Izayoi even twy. Means Izayoi not lying." He assured her, patting the knee that his head wasn't occupying.

"I could never lie to you Kai." She whispered, placing her hand on his forehead. "I would never lie to you." She corrected. "I'll find a way to save you, to help you in whatever way I can." She promised.

"Kai dweam of flying with Izayoi." The orc admitted, beginning to carve random patterns into the earth with his claw. "Made Kai feel nice inside."

"Do you think your wings would grow back?" she asked curiously. "I mean, if we can revert this process."

He shook his head. "Not in books. No magic made to gwow wings back. Kai know. Kai was a wawior fareree. Learned all kinds of magic and wead evwy book."

This knowledge made her wings droop. "Oh…" she sighed, stroking his cheek. "Hey…I know I said we wouldn't talk about this, but if you were a warrior, how come you stayed behind at the Vale? You must have known Silex Silicis was safer."

Kai was silent for a while, to the point that Izayoi didn't think he would answer. "Had…to pwotect…the ones that stayed." He told her, sounding sad. "It Kai duty. Swore to always be there for Kai people. But Kai not enough. Vale mohnstah home now."

"Well how could you possibly take on those monsters with just you and a few others?" she huffed, appearing annoyed. "You should have just made those fairies come to Silex Silicis. That way they would have been safe. Goblins aren't that bad, and we protect everything."

"Kai thought he did good thing." He said. "Kai was too naiyeve. Thought with human tweety coming up, would be safe enough."

Izayoi sighed and looked up at the position of the moon. "I should probably get going. It's getting very late."

He sat up and followed her gaze, before looking back at her with sorrow-filled eyes. "Kai wish Izayoi not have to always leave. Kai wowy about safety, and miss Izayoi when alone."

"I know." She frowned, staring back at him. "I miss you too. But if I don't return, my family will get worried. And if they find you they'll kill you."

"Kai walk Izayoi to edge of forest." The orc declared, picking up the basket as he stood. Then he held his hand out to her to help her up.

"Thank you." She smiled, lacing her fingers with his as they started towards the trees. "I'll meet you here tomorrow. Same time." Izayoi recited, leaning against him despite the queasy feeling that squirmed around in her stomach. "Okay?"

He smiled blissfully. "Okay! Kai make sure to be there on time so Izayoi not wowy. Kai will even twy to wash to smell nice."

They reached the edge of the woods and she looked up at him, appearing happy. "Be safe. I promise to see you tomorrow." Izayoi gave him a small grin, before pulling away with the basket. She waved before turning around and taking off into the sky, leaving the orc to himself.

Kai whined softly as he watched her disappear, waiting until she was out of sight before turning and going back into the forest, where he would sit and wait for her to come to him once more.

Unknown to the two, a goblin soldier was hiding behind a large oak, his eyes wide with horror. He was young, but able, though he knew he would be no match for an orc on his own. Not to mention with the Uchiha princess by his side. He watched them both, and once he was sure the coast was clear he made a run for Silex Silicis. All he had been sent out to do was scout, and boy did he spot something.

Unfortunately, he would have to wait till morning when the palace was open once more, but the hours were passing quickly. He didn't know if he would be able to sleep, so he ran all the way to the gates and waited. Waited until they opened and allowed the commoners in.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness." A messenger came in, followed by a dark haired boy, who looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "We have…a…um…" he trailed off, glancing to the knight beside the redheaded king.<p>

"What?" Toshiro asked, appearing bored, but mostly annoyed with the early calling he had received.

The messenger cleared his throat and stepped aside, allowing the soldier forward. "I have terrible news sire." He spoke softly.

The king glared at him, trying to remain calm. "Alright! I understand that, but what is it?" he snapped.

The young boy flinched, almost shaking in his boots. "Forgive me Your Majesty…but I was talking to Knight Uchiha."

Akito raised a brow. "What?" he asked.

"My Lord." The young man swallowed. "You're daughter, Princess Izayoi…is a traitor." Before anyone could even blink Akito was before the young knight, holding his neck in a vice-like grip.

"What did you just say?" the Uchiha snarled, his eyes a furious red. His claws dug into the goblin's neck, while his other hand was poised to strike him right in the chest.

He gasped out, trying to speak, but couldn't form a coherent word. "Akito!" Toshiro stood, "Release him! Now!"

The ebony haired man tossed his victim to the floor, looking down on him with a merciless gaze. "You better have a fucking good reason for saying that about my daughter." He said lowly. "Or I will rip your heart out and crush it as it still beats in my fist."

The soldier cried out in pain, his hand around his throat in attempts to stop the blood. "My Lord. Please forgive me. I mean no disrespect. Princess Izayoi is fornicating with the enemy! L-last night while I was scouting around the city walls. I saw your daughter with an orc. They were holding hands and coming from deep in the woods. They were close, the look on her face was that of Princess Natsumi while she is in your presence." He whimpered out, though a medic had rushed in by now to heal the poor man.

"This accusation is absolutely precarious! My niece would never do such a thing!" Toshiro snapped.

"I-I'm sorry Your Highness. I'm just telling you what I saw!" he cried, not wanting to be attacked once more.

Akito growled menacingly. "Grum!" he shouted, not tearing his gaze away from the knight. The little goblin came hobbling into the room as fast as his old bones would allow.

"Yes Little Uchiha?" he asked, taking in the scene with wide eyes.

"Bring Izayoi to me. _Now_." Akito ordered. "As well as the rest of my children."

Grum bowed. "Yes Little Uchiha." He said, turning around and hastily making his way out of the room.

"You better pray that I find you are telling me the truth." The Uchiha said to the boy before him. "Because if not, I think I'll just give you over to my sons. They appreciate slander on Izayoi even less than I do. _Especially_ Kanamé and Noriaki." He threatened, his claws twitching in his anger.

It didn't take long for Sanosuke and Hayate to reach the room, followed by Natsumi and Minako. "Sweetheart, what's going on?" Natsumi asked, walking over to her husband and yawning. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him, glancing up at his unchanging façade. "What's wrong Akito?" the pink haired princess frowned, sensing something off about her husband.

Before he could answer, Kanamé and Noriaki came in, both appearing bored, and somewhat annoyed. "This better be fucking important." The younger of the two growled out. "I was pulled away from morning sex with Hikari for this."

"Shut your fucking mouth Noriaki." Akito snapped, startling everyone as his crimson gaze shot over to his son. "An Uchiha being accused of treason is by far more important than sex with your woman."

"Huh?" the man blinked, scratching his head. "Someone was accused of treason?"

It was then that Izayoi walked into the room, her dark hair falling around her, just recently brushed. She was still in her night gown, both straps wrapping around her shoulders and cutting straight across. It was made of white sheer, with a silk layer beneath. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her face.

Instead of the normal loving look he would give his only daughter, Akito's eyes remained hard. He turned his gaze back to the young goblin on the floor. "Now, tell them exactly what you told me. In full detail." He instructed. "And if you leave anything out, or I think you're lying, I will rip out your tongue."

Izayoi looked over to where the soldier was, taking in his appearance and the blood on the floor. But the goblin nodded the best he could, and sat up. "P-princess Izayoi is a t-traitor." He stuttered out, only to have the four younger males hiss out in protest. But he continued before he could be attacked. "She is fornicating with an orc! I saw her last night in the forest! Holding hands with him and walking out of the woods!"

"What?" Noriaki exploded, already before the goblin. He grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him off the floor. "You _dare_ say such lies about my sister?"

The princess glared at the goblin, a deep frown set in place. "I was _not _fornicating with him. That's disgusting." She hissed out, the mere though sending shivers up her spine. She loved Kai, but the thought of such an intimate, naked act with him in the form he was in repulsed her.

"So you admit that you were with him." Akito asked, though it was more of a statement, his red gaze shifting over to her.

"Yes." She replied simply. "I was."

Noriaki looked over to his sister, his eyes wide. "Izayoi! How could you let such a filthy beast touch you?"

"They're killers Izayoi." Kanamé said sharply.

"So are you." The princess quipped, walking over to her elder brother and taking the goblin from him. She set him to his feet and placed her hand over his neck, healing his flesh. "Doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Izayoi!" Natsumi gasped, not missing the hidden admission.

Sanosuke growled. "You can't be with him Izayoi. He's a disgrace to magical beings. Grandfather most certainly would never approve."

"I forbid it." Akito said. "You will not see that…_thing_, ever again."

"He's not a thing. He's a fairy." She snapped glaring at her father. "And what are you going to do daddy? Lock me in my room?" she smirked, though it was far from friendly. "Yeah, we all know how well that worked out for mom."

Natsumi huffed, her wings twitching. "This is different Izayoi!"

Akito's glare hardened. "I will lock you in your room. Your balcony doors will be chained shut. And when you want to leave, two guards will go with you at all times. Even if it has to be two of your brothers." He told her. "And so help me, if I have to go and kill that monster with my own two hands to keep you from seeing him, I'll do it."

The haughty look fell right off her face, her eyes twisting into the red that surrounded her. "I would kill you before you could even touch him." she seethed, baring her fangs at her father.

"Izayoi!" Kanamé snapped, glaring at his sister. "Stop this nonsense!"

"You stop!" she pointed to her elder and then lifted her hand, holding it over her heart. "I, Uchiha Izayoi, pledge my eternal loyalty and love to my _soul mate_, Kai!"

Everyone in the room gasped, not believing that the female Uchiha had just done such a thing. Akito bared his sharp fangs, his claws growing even more in his outrage. He walked over to her and ripped her hand from her chest, letting his claws dig into her flesh. "You are no longer allowed to call yourself an Uchiha." He growled. "And you are no longer my daughter." He released her, turning around and storming towards the doors.

"Kanamé! Noriaki!" he barked. "Get your gear together. We're going hunting. Sanosuke and Hayate, watch the traitor." He ordered, before disappearing from the room.

Both men paused, unable to register what had just happened. "But…" Noriaki trailed off, looking at his sister and her now blood splattered dress. Kanamé had the same look of uncertainty on his face. He walked up to his sister and cleared his throat.

"Revoke your pledge. I don't want to see you hurt when he dies."

"I will not." Izayoi said firmly, keeping her red gaze locked with his.

He frowned and glanced back at his younger brothers. "Take her to her room."

"I hope you can live without Vitani…because if you kill Kai, I'm going to make you feel what you're about to do to me." She said very seriously.

Noriaki walked past her, glaring forward. "You are _not_ soul mates with someone who doesn't deserve you. And I will prove it." He told her as he and Kanamé left after their father. Izayoi looked back to her family, who was all still speechless.

Hayate walked up to his elder sister and gently picked up her wrist, healing it. "Izayoi…is he really your soul mate?" he asked, looking into her red eyes with his deep green ones.

"Yes…as unfortunate as it is. He is the one my soul yearns for." She told him, giving him a small smile. Natsumi came up to them and took her daughter's wrist, ushering her out with Hayate.

The younger woman blinked and stared at her mother's fierce gaze. "You must go and hurry. Reach him before your father does."

Izayoi went wide eyed, doubting her hearing. "Wh-what?"

The pink haired princess smirked. "I was never one for following the rules."

Hayate smiled happily. "Don't worry Izayoi, I'll distract Sanosuke while you sneak out. I'm sure once Dad has time to cool off he'll take back what he said. He loves you too much to have meant it."

"But it will never take back the damage." She said sadly, finally showing just how much her father's words had hurt.

"Go sweetheart. And hurry." Natsumi said, pushing her daughter forward. The dark haired princess ran forward, hurrying to her room. She quickly changed from her dress and pulled on some tight black shorts and a black halter top. She tied it around her neck and threw a few things in a bag, before she ran over and grabbed her sword, taking off from her balcony. She knew she could make it to Kai before her father did. After all, he was going to have to search the whole forest.

She flew as fast as her wings would allow her, dropping to the forest floor once she neared the clearing. "Kai!" she called, cursing under her breath. He would only be expecting her to be there once the sun set, but she didn't have that kind of time. "Kai! Please! Where are you?" she yelled out, breaking through the brush and into the clearing. She felt her heart stop when she was met with a mass of orcs. "Oh my God…" she breathed out. She turned around to fly off, but slammed into another grotesque beast.

He threw a heavy net over her and tightened the rope wire so that her wings were crushed. She screamed out in agony, tears swelling in her eyes. "KAI!" she wailed.

They all started to laugh, and the one holding her lifted her up and held her close to his body. "A pretty little frarie." He chuckled, though there was a gurgling sound. "Tork like tight frarie." He smirked, revealing his cavity filled teeth.

"IZAYOI!" a familiar voice shouted. Suddenly Kai came bursting through the trees, snarling ferociously. He ran directly at the orc holding the ebony haired woman, grabbing his head and ripping it off his body before anyone could react. Dark black blood spurted everywhere, getting on Izayoi, as well as Kai. As the orc's body began to fall to the ground, Kai scooped Izayoi from his dead arms.

He gently set her down, his deep eyes full of concern. "Izayoi no wowy. Kai hewe." He assured her.

The other orcs growled then, having gotten over their shock. Kai looked up and growled back at them, baring his sharp teeth as he stood. Everything after that happened in quick succession. The orcs ran at one another, fighting in a flurry of claws and teeth as they tried to kill the orc that stood apart from them all. By the time the battle was over, Kai stood there as the victor, though not without his own wounds, as shown clearly on his entire torso.

Panting from his efforts, he turned and walked back over to the trapped fairy. He got to his knees and grabbed the net in his hands, tearing it apart with his claws. He helped her untangle herself from the ropes, pulling her up into a sitting position. "Izayoi okay?" he asked, cupping her cheek. "Kai heawd Izayoi call foh Kai. Came wunning as fast as Kai could."

"Oh Kai!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Kai." She sobbed, burying her face in his bloodstained chest. She pulled away then, looking over him. "Come on, let's get you healed." She said, standing a bit shakily and helping him up as well. She brought him closer to the water, sitting him down and joining him. "I'm so sorry Kai, I should have been paying more attention." She sighed, taking out a shirt and dipping it in the water as she cleaned his wounds.

"Kai not upset." The orc said, watching as she wiped at the blood on his chest. "Mohnstahs came so Kai hid. Then Kai heawd Izayoi. It Kai fault foh not being fastuh."

She shook her head, placing the cloth aside and pressing her palms against his chest as she began to heal him. "You did nothing wrong. You were perfect. But…" she frowned, now remembering why she had rushed out. "Kai…you and I have to leave. You're in danger. My father found out about you and he's coming to kill you. I was disowned, but I can't let you die." She looked down, a stray tear sliding down her cheek. "I love you Kai and I won't abandon you." She promised, lowering her hands and taking one of his with hers.

"Kai love Izayoi mowe than Kai life." he cooed, raising their joined hands and kissing the back of hers a bit sloppily. "But Kai no want Izayoi to leave famwy. Life with Kai vewy hawd…Kai no want Izayoi be sad." He reached out with his free hand and stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Izayoi most beautiful soul in whole wold."

The princess smiled sadly, lifting her free hand and placing it over his to keep it against her cheek. "I have to be with you. You're my soul mate." She whispered, meeting his stormy gaze. Her grip on his hand tightened and before she couldn't bring herself to do it, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. "I love you Kai." She whispered.

His eyes widened in shock. "K...Kai…nevuh been so…happy." He said softly, smiling at her. He gasped suddenly, clenching his teeth in pain. His body began to shake then, and he pulled away from her so that he wouldn't hurt her as his body started convulsing on the grass.

Izayoi cried out, crawling over him and holding his head straight. "Kai!" she called, tears streaming down her face. "Kai! What's wrong?" she choked out, beginning to sob. He looked like he was in so much pain, and from his pores mud seemed to be spilling out instead of sweat. "Oh God, Kai!" she screamed again, sobbing.

Kai began to yell in agony, his eyes unfocused, as if he couldn't even hear the princess speaking to him. It seemed like an unbearable amount of time went by as he continued to thrash back and forth, and it was just killing Izayoi that she didn't know what was happening, and couldn't help. He broke away from her hold then, getting on all fours and crawling shakily over to the edge of the water. He stared down at himself, watching as the gooey substance began to slide down his arms and drip to the ground. He curled into the fetal position and gripped his head, letting out a painful shout, though this time it didn't sound as beastly as it normally would have.

He jerked once more and fell forward, splashing into the water. "Kai!" Izayoi screamed, running to the edge and jumping in after him. The water was darkened, filled with something thick, but she couldn't see Kai. With a deep breath, she dove under and felt around for her missing love. She felt something and gripped onto the smooth limb and swam out of the gunk, before finally resurfacing with a gasp for air. She swam a bit until she could touch the bottom, and lifted Kai's head so it was out of the water, though the face she was met with was not the orc she had come to know. "K-Kai?" she trembled, holding him in her arms as she attempted to wake him by tapping his smooth cheek with her hand. It was the man from her dream, the first night she had even encountered Kai. He looked stout, his facial features strong, and his skin now tan instead of grey. He appeared to be normal, and his black and white hair was matted to his face.

The man in her arms groaned softly, his brow furrowing. He opened his eyes then, the stormy depths that much more stunning now that his features were that of his true self. He smiled up at her, showing his white, perfect teeth. "Izayoi." He said, his voice a beautiful tenor. He reached up and cupped her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "You did it."

The woman blinked, obviously confused. "But…I didn't do anything. I don't understand." She breathed out, finally releasing him. He stood on his own, even taller now that he was no longer slouched. She had to look up at him now, and she took in his appearance. "You're Kai?" she asked, looking him over a bit. "But I…I saw you…I mean not you, but I had a dream about you."

"You saw my true form, before I was an orc. It's part of your fairy heritage." He explained, gently grasping her hands in his own and helping her to her feet. His smile seemed to widen as they stood there. "I can finally touch you without repulsing you." the white haired man said, cupping the side of her neck, partially holding the base of her skull in his palm. He threaded his fingers through her hair then, seeming as if he had never seen or felt such a thing. "You're so beautiful."

"I…um…" she drew a blank, her gaze lowering to his naked chest. It was perfectly carved, as if the gods had spent extra time sculpting him. His muscles were hard, more so than normal fairies, but that was probably because of his time as an orc. "You…" she whispered, licking her lips since they were dry. She looked back up at him, unable to decide which part of his hard body she liked the most. "Oh my God." Izayoi breathed out. "You're so hot."

She swallowed then, allowing her fingertips to trace of his abs. "Oh my…" she trembled, unable to stop her mind from thinking about the acts they could do in a bed together. A dark red blush spread across her cheeks. She couldn't believe how lucky she was, though she couldn't help but smirk. All good things come to those who wait.

Kai chuckled, his muscles tightening at her touch. He brought his other hand up so that he was holding her face in his hands. "Izayoi…I'm going to kiss you now." He told her, lowering his mouth to hers before she could react, pressing his lips against her own softly. She kissed him back, practically melting from his touch. Everywhere their skin was touching felt like it was on fire, despite the cold water.

"Kai." She moaned against his lips, smoothing her hands up the plane of his stomach and then around his neck as she began to thread her fingers through his soft locks. "This is you…" she smiled against his lips, pressing her body against his own and enjoying the feel a bit too much. "We're finally together as we should be." She smiled, deepening their kiss.

He lowered one of his arms, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Their kissing became more passionate, causing the both of them to lose themselves in their contact. That is until a twig snapped, causing the two to pull apart in order to see what had caused the noise. Standing there near the edge of the field were Akito, Kanamé, and Noriaki, each with a different expression of astonishment and confusion on their still feral faces. Akito finally snapped out of his shock, growling at the two, though his gaze was on his daughter. "How dare you disobey me!" he said, beginning to stalk towards her, slowly raising his claws as if he were going to attack.

The elder Uchiha stopped in his tracks when Kai pushed Izayoi behind him, hissing at the three newcomers and exposing fangs that had not been there previously. "You've done enough to hurt her already. I will not allow you to do more." He glared harshly, bringing forth a clawed hand as he readied to defend his love.

Akito bore his own fangs, snarling at the man. He moved forward, but was halted by two swords drawn by his sons to stop him. Kanamé and Noriaki glared at their father, claws as ready as their weapons. "I will not allow you to hurt Izayoi, Father." Kanamé said lowly.

"If you harm her again, it is your blood that will be spilt and not hers. I've protected a human from you, I'm ready to do the same for whatever Iza's soul mate is. You will not touch him." Noriaki seethed.

Akito continued to stare at Kai, as if summing up the man before him. He straightened then, lowering his arms as Kai did the same. "We will return to the kingdom and see what Toshiro has to say on the matter of what is to be done with him." he announced, turning on his heel and beginning to walk away.

The two boys watched their father's back before glancing behind them to the new creature. Both pointed their swords to him in a warning fashion. "Keep your hands off our sister." They said together before walking off, sheathing their swords at the same time.

Izayoi sighed, running her hand down her face. "I like them." Kai said simply, his features back to normal. He took her hand in his and led her from the water, before following after the Uchiha men.

"Yeah, well that tune will change." She huffed, crossing her arm over her chest, since her shirt was clinging to her body. "That was only two of my brothers. I have two more, and a cousin with pink hair. Both of my grandfathers, and not to mention my great uncle. It's going to be like another battlefield in there."

"Then it's a good thing I know how to navigate my way around a battlefield." He replied, not seeming worried in the least. "Besides, at least I don't look like a monster anymore. That has to work in our favor, don't you think?" he asked, looking down at her.

She shook her head. "Unlikely. I've never been touched by a male before that was outside my family. In any kind of way. Not even to kiss my hand. It's law." She sighed.

His eyes widened and he glanced down at their joined hands, before returning his gaze to her face. "Should I let go? I don't want to make things worse for you."

"Only if you want to…" she said softly, looking off with a small frown.

Kai stopped walking, causing her to halt as well. "Izayoi." He said, gently grasping her chin and turning her head towards him. "I have longed to touch you like this since the moment I saw you sleeping in your bed. Never, will I want to let go of you." he told her, letting his thumb slide along her jaw. "I love you."

The princess couldn't help but smile, until it faltered. "If I may…I've been wondering about that night…why didn't you attack me? Why were you even there? I mean…you weren't gone even then, but still…you came to attack us."

"Something was calling me to come to Silex Silicis." The stormy eyed man said. "It wasn't there in the beginning, but as we got closer and closer, I felt a need to get there. I thought at first that it was my baser instincts beginning to take over…and I will admit that I lost part of myself in the journey to the goblin kingdom." He explained. "But when we arrived, I don't know…I just found myself in your room. And you looked so heavenly as you were sleeping, I think it brought part of me back. That's why when you woke up, I just stared at you. I was confused…but I think that's when I made the connection with you that we were soul mates. Because your face was constantly present in my mind after I escaped off the balcony."

"I saw you as you before I woke up…because of…well…" she blushed, poking her fingers together. "You know…the smell."

He smiled down at her. "I know, believe me." He glanced over to see that her family was beginning to get farther and farther away. "Come on. I don't want them to get upset because we're lagging behind." he said, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her forward once more.

"But what about the other fairies? Can they be changed back as well? I'm not kissing anyone else. That was only you, and it was special circumstances because man…you were icky. I can't even believe I did it." She laughed. "But I really love you a lot, so I guess it goes to show."

"I don't think it was the kiss as much as it was you taking the time to get to know the real me, as best you were able, and coming to love me the way that I was." He said. "And the ones that are too far gone, with the fully black eyes, cannot be saved. They've lost their souls completely."

This made her frown. "There must be some way."

"Lady Tsunade may know how." Kai supplied. "There's a lot of old magic that only she is privy too."

Izayoi sighed, not appearing too hopeful. "I guess I'm happy I could save you." She said, lacing her fingers with his once more.

He lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers. "Don't worry love, we'll figure something out." He said.

The rest of the way to the palace was quiet, the only sound being the rustling of leaves as the goblins and Kai walked through the forest. And as the castle came into view, everyone slowly tensed, knowing that whatever happened next would greatly change the Uchiha family forever. Some even wondered how much more drama their family could take.


	53. Verdict

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Fifty-three_

-Verdict-

"Execution." An old goblin grumbled out, making the whole room go silent.

An elder elf beside him nodded, his white hair falling around his face like a veil. "The laws of Silex Silicis are clear, and just because Izayoi is a princess, does not mean she is exempt from them. She is a traitor to the city for infatuating herself with a beast. The only punishment that is fitting is for her to be executed."

"You can't do that!" Natsumi burst out, her jade depths filling with tears. The entire royal family, along with all the knights, had been summoned to the council room. Tsunade and Sasori sat on the line with the other elders, looking perturbed.

Izayoi was in the center of the two masses, her hands bound with chains. Standing a few feet away from her was Kai, his hands and feet shackled, the chains connecting to a large lead ball. Around his neck was another chain, held by two goblins that would constrict if he tried to move towards the princess or any of the council members. Such precautions were necessary, since they didn't know of his abilities, or how strong he was.

"Nobody is above the law, no matter who they are." Another council member said.

"But he isn't a monster anymore." Gaara spoke, getting everyone's attention, since he was the last king. "I don't see why she can't just be punished. Execution is too harsh."

The old goblin who had given the sentence shook his head. "She still snuck out to see him while he was an orc, and did not disclose his location to anyone. If she were not an Uchiha, or a princess, then the matter of her punishment would not be up for argument. We cannot show favoritism."

"We show favoritism _all_ the time." The redhead snapped, baring his fangs at the council.

Toshiro nodded. "I pardon her."

"If you kill my sister I will rip every one of your fucking heads o-" Noriaki yelled, only to have Hikari slap her hands over his mouth to silence him. Kanamé glared at his brother, the outburst uncalled for.

"What he _means,_ is that if you want to continue thousands of years of tradition, you will not kill a member of the protective family. And seeing as the royal line will be moving to the Uchihas in just a few short months, it's not a smart option to piss off your next king." The eldest triplet explained.

"Not to mention that any of us would have done the same for our soul mate." Hayate spoke up.

Sakura's brow furrowed. "Wait, what's going to happen to Kai?" she asked, her gaze moving to the 'beast' in question.

One of the elders sighed, about to speak, but it was Tsunade who began. "Kai did nothing wrong. Since he was a fairy whose wings were ripped off, he had no choice but to be with those that created him. We decided we will not execute him since he is of a stable mind now, and that we will study this new creature that is something between a goblin and a fairy."

Ayame frowned. "But that's not fair!" she said, her wings twitching unhappily.

Kai cleared his throat then. "I think I deserve to have an opportunity to speak." He said, though he was polite about it. "After all, Izayoi is my soul mate, and you are talking about both of our lives here."

"What do you want?" one of the female elder goblins spat.

"For her sentence to be reduced, obviously." The grey eyed man said. "If you execute her, you won't get anything from me." He stated. "And I'll make sure of it, one way or another."

The whole council fell silent then, looking at one another. "Get what from you exactly?" another elf asked, arching a dark brow.

Kai smirked slightly. "Well you want to know about orcs, right? I know their numbers, their plans, all of their locations, and how to tell which ones can be saved, and which you need to kill, as well as the easiest and fastest ways to kill them. That information is something you'll never learn if _any_ harm comes to Izayoi."

"You are in no position to reprimand us for carrying out our laws. The princess will die. She is no longer an Uchiha as her name has been revoked. She has nothing but her lucky heritage to go on." Another snapped.

Izayoi lowered her head, staring at the floor and trying not to cry. That was when Akito stepped forward. "Izayoi has been, and always will be an Uchiha." He stated. "What I said earlier was out of anger, nothing more." His dark green gaze moved over to his daughter. "She is my daughter, and I love her. Punishing her for following her heart is hypocritical on the council's part. I was never punished for any of the wrongs that I committed in order to be with my soul mate, so she shouldn't either."

"Silence Knight Uchiha! The only reason you were not heinously punished for your actions of destroying hundreds of years of tradition was because you were pardoned by His Royal Highness before it was brought to the high council. Your soul mate is the princess, and thus there was no danger brought to the city. Izayoi should know better than to trust an enemy."

Akito glared at the entire council. "If he were an enemy, he would have killed her by now. Or any one of us. Clearly he is not, as he has cooperated with us since we found them in the woods. So she is no longer a traitor, in the technical sense of the word."

"As that may be, you have no affiliation with her. You renounced her as your child. Until you deal with that with the Uchiha Clan, she is none of _your_ concern. Watch your words Master Knight." A woman spoke lowly.

The entire council rose together, "We will deliberate. Everyone _leave_. The only ones who should be here when we emerge from chambers are the two on trial and the guards." The foreman spoke, leading the other off their platform and into an adjoining room. The rest of the group began to file out, speaking to one another in hushed tones about what they thought.

Natsumi cried into her hands as Kanamé walked up to her and led her out. Hayate trailed after them, worry marring his brow. Sanosuke followed them with the rest of the royal line and knights. Noriaki pushed Hikari and Vitani ahead and passed his father, stopping by the elder's side. "Come on."

Akito glanced at his son, before returning his gaze to Izayoi. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the younger Uchiha. "Shut up. I think you've done enough." Noriaki snapped, grabbing his father's arm and forcing him out of the room.

Seeing that they were alone, except for the guards, Kai looked to his love. "I won't let them kill you." he promised.

"I'm prepared to die." The princess answered solemnly. "I have been since I started seeing you."

"Well I'm not prepared to lose you." he told her.

She looked over at the man beside her, attempting a smile. "Please help my people. No matter what happens to me. I don't want anyone else to die because of this."

He frowned and looked down at the floor. "How can you ask that of me?"

"Because I'm a princess Kai, and I care about everyone here, and my family. They're just doing what they think is best. And what I did was against our laws, despite that I knew you were good. So I'm sorry. But I love you Kai."

Kai's stormy eyes looked back up into her jade ones. "I love you too." He said, before sighing. "_If_ I cannot keep you from dying, I will help them. But _only_ because you asked it of me, not because I want to."

She smiled, though it was still sad. "Thank you." she whispered, glancing over at the knight standing beside her. "Can I please be closer to him?"

The man gave her a pitying look and nodded, walking her closer to Kai. When she was closer to him, the other two knights stepped back as Izayoi stared up at her love, taking his shackled hands in her chained ones. "If I do die, I'll await you patiently in the afterlife. I want to be with you." she whispered, lacing her fingers with his.

"And I you, my princess." He murmured, placing his forehead against hers despite the strain it put on the chain around his neck.

Izayoi closed her eyes, allowing the tears that had gathered in her eyes to slide down her cheeks. "I love you so much Kai. I don't regret anything I did for us."

"I'm just glad that I got to see and touch you as myself, and not an orc." He said, leaning down even more and kissing her lightly. "I love you Izayoi. You saved me."

She lifted her hands from his and held his face between them, deepening their intimate moment. The soldiers around them looked off, small pink blushes appearing on their cheeks. It was definitely awkward to see their princess so close to another male. They broke apart, staying close together and holding hands once more. They stayed that way until the door to the other room opened and the council filed out, taking their seats and looking at the two.

The foreman stood, watching the two with his hard gaze that seemed to sober. "Izayoi…though you went against our laws…Lady Tsunade and Lord Sasori have spoken strongly against your execution. It seems that in our haste to uphold the rules, we did not look over the fact you were trying to bring a lost soul back and get information as well from him to help us in our re-extermination of the orcs. As the succeeding strategist, we see you were looking ahead."

"Um…" Izayoi blinked. "Yeah…sure. Let's go with that."

"Does this mean we're free to go?" Kai asked.

The man nodded. "For now. You will be under close watch though Kai. Until this whole ordeal is finished with, you will not be fully accepted."

A smile came to the dark haired woman's face as the knights came up to them and began to unlock their restraints. "Thank you so much high council." Izayoi beamed, hugging Kai around his waist once he was free.

Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, thank you." he said.

Tsunade stood then, clapping her hands twice to get everyone's attention. "Alright, it's been a long day for the two of you. Izayoi, unless you wish for one of the servants to do it, would you please show Kai to one of the guest rooms and have Grum get him some clothes?" she asked, glancing at his tattered pants. "I'm sure he's tired of walking around half-naked."

"I'm not tired of it." she mumbled under her breath with a devious glance at the man. "And he'll be staying in my room of course."

"Excellent." The old fairy queen smiled. "You two may leave then."

Kai bowed slightly, sweeping his arm out before them. "Ladies first." He gestured.

"Yes! Finally! I can have sex!" she declared, going wide eyed and a dark red. "Oh my God…" she gasped, looking back at the shocked group. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yup." The grey eyed man said, his smile turning devious. "I never realized you were so dirty." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her from the room before she could say anything more.

"I'm not dirty!" Izayoi huffed, her blush turning a bright cherry red. "I just…I mean you are…I can't help it okay?" she fumbled around with her words. "My parents are sex addicts."

He chuckled. "Eager beaver." He teased, pinching her hip lightly.

"Oh just shut up will you?" She waved him off, pulling out of his grasp. "That was over excitement about us being able to be together. I didn't mean it." she huffed, walking ahead of him, unable to force her blush down.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his body and setting his chin on her shoulder. "So that means you don't want to have sex?" he asked, his lips brushing against her ear as he pressed his groin against her rear. "I just want it to be clear, so that I know what I am allowed." He reasoned, though she could feel his smirk.

The princess practically overloaded, the amount of blood rushing to her head from the feel of him against her causing her knees to give out and collapse against him. He caught her easily, lifting her into his arms bridal style. "I think you're tired." He announced, carrying her down the hall. "You've been through a lot today. So just tell me how to get to your room."

"Woah."

"Woah."

"Woah!" Kanamé and Noriaki yelled together, both men at the end of the hall with their arms crossed.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going with our sister?" Noriaki hissed, glaring daggers through the man.

Kanamé huffed, his chest puffing up. "We can take her from here. It's nothing against you, but we just met you, and I'm not too comfortable with some man staying in my sister's room."

"Brothers." Izayoi growled out a bit tiredly.

"I agree." Sanosuke said, coming behind the two with Hayate. "I'm not ignorant of the fact you will, but you haven't even asked permission from us to court her."

"I give you permission!" Hayate smiled, raising his hand up in the air.

"Hayate!" Noriaki snapped, glaring around the couple at his youngest brother. "I will get the ice water again and soak your underwear! Stop being a pansy!"

The youngest boy huffed and crossed his arms. "I'll tell mom on you!" he threatened. "Besides, wanting my sister to be as happy with her soul mate as I am with mine is not being a pansy."

"It is so! Queer!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"It is _not_!"

"Shut up!" Kanamé yelled, growling at both his brothers. "Look, Kai." The eldest breathed out, pinching the bridge of his nose in order to keep his cool. "Just give her to me. Okay? At least for tonight. This is kind new for us, and it might take some time."

Kai smiled, walking forward and handing her over to the king-to-be. "No problem. Kanamé, right?" he asked, brushing some of Izayoi's hair from her face. Then he looked up at the ebony haired man. "Do you know where I can find someone to get me some clothes and show me a room? I think Lady Tsunade said his name was Grum."

"I'll do it myself." Noriaki spoke up, an evil smile creeping up his face as he cracked his knuckles.

"Don't hurt him Noriaki." Izayoi growled, giving her brother a warning glance. "You'll regret it."

The elder scoffed, waving her off as Kanamé took her towards her room. "I don't regret anything." He grumbled under his breath.

"You'll regret it!" she reiterated, yelling down the hall and making the dark haired knight shiver with a bit of fear.

Sanosuke smirked. "If you don't hurt him that means you're a pansy." He said, shoving his elder slightly and making Hayate giggle.

"Yeah. Queer." He said.

"Whatever virgins." Noriaki rolled his eyes, snapping to get Kai's attention. "Let's go weirdo mix."

Kai shrugged, walking after the other male. "So what's happened in the past month?" he asked, wanting some kind of conversation, since the silence was too awkward for his liking.

"Nothing." Noriaki replied sharply.

"Did the treaty with the humans go through?"

The prince rolled his eyes. "Obviously. The next queen is going to be a human, so they really didn't have a choice."

The other man refrained from sighing. "You don't have to be so rude. It's not like I've been around to know these things. And it would be nice to hear what I've missed."

"Wrong person to ask." Noriaki smirked. "Just because I'll protect you from these other psychos doesn't mean I like you. Nor am I okay with you touching my sister. She is a gift given from the heavens, and no man deserves her, and that includes you." he said, coming up to some stairs and leading him up.

Kai smiled slightly as they went up the staircase. "I know I don't deserve her." he stated. "And I will forever be thankful that I have her."

"What makes you think that you will be able to be with her? Even the noblest of goblins have been denied the attempts of wooing her. I dare to ask what makes you so special." He said lowly, coming up to some doors and opening one of them.

"Nothing." The other man said simply. "If I cannot be with her in this life, then I will be allowed such a privilege in the next. That's the beauty of being soul mates. You're forever intertwined." He looked around the room. "This is definitely nicer than a tree branch." He sighed, testing the mattress to see how comfortable it was.

"No one who was a monster could possibly be linked to my sister's beautiful soul." Noriaki snapped, glaring at Kai. He pointed to the dresser then, "There're clothes in there. Help yourself to anything you want, and if you require anything ask a servant." The prince said, walking out of the room. He took the handle and began to close it. "And don't sneak into her room tonight, or I will kill you." he warned, slamming the door behind him.

Kai rolled his eyes, going over to the dresser and taking out a new pair of pants that he could sleep in. Then he went into the bathroom, intent on taking his first bath in what seemed like years, before passing out on the comfortable bed in the next room. The Uchiha men could growl and hiss at him all they wanted, nothing was going to stop him from being with Izayoi. Not even death.

* * *

><p>Noriaki walked down the hall, away from Kai's room. He stopped when he was met with Hikari, who had her arms crossed over her ample chest. He smiled at her, continuing forward. "Sorry baby, I know I kept you waiting, but I'm here to rock your world." He leaned down to kiss her, but was met with her palm, keeping his face at bay.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped.

He blinked, frowning against her hand. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong, I'm just horny for you baby. That's the bulge in my pants. I thought you already knew that."

"No, idiot." the white haired woman said, rolling her eyes. "I meant, why are you treating Kai like this?"

"Like what?" he asked, almost sounding innocent.

Her violet gaze only hardened. "Like he's unworthy to even be in the same room as Izayoi. You don't even know him. At least make a fair judgment of him first before giving him your biased verdict."

"But no one deserves Izayoi." He protested. "She is like a drop of sunlight."

Hikari sighed, her gaze softening slightly. "When I first told you I loved you, you said that you didn't deserve me. But look at us. We have sex at least five times a day, all of my things are in your room, I even let you say all the vulgar things you want." she pointed out. She reached out and cupped his cheek then, giving him a tender look. "And my father, who has every right to hate you, likes you, and is allowing us to be together. So why can't you allow Kai and Izayoi the happiness that we've found in each other?"

"Because I bring her plenty of happiness." Noriaki huffed, getting defensive. "What more could she need that she already doesn't have? Kanamé and I love her more than ourselves, and the same goes for father, grandpa, and grandfather. Why does she need another man in her life?"

"Why do you need another woman in your life when you have Izayoi, your mother, and your grandmother?" the half-elf responded with a small shrug. "Because we both know that a person's soul mate brings them a kind of happiness they can't get from other people." She said, getting up on her tip toes and kissing him. "Just think about it baby. I don't want this to cause a rift between you and your sister."

He huffed, placing his hands on her hips and keeping her body against his, kissing her once more. "There would never be a rift, because she would never choose him over me." He said, nuzzling her affectionately.

"Are you sure about that?" Hikari asked, smirking.

Noriaki remained silent for a bit, until he frowned. "Shut up. Nobody asked you anyways know-it-all." He huffed, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Come on, let's go to sleep. It's been a long day."

The white haired elf smiled victoriously and pulled away from her lover, taking his hand in hers. "Alright. Let's go snuggle."

The prince smiled slightly and nodded, walking off with his own love, leaving thoughts of Kai far behind.

* * *

><p>Natsumi opened the door to hers and Akito's bedroom, walking in to see her husband standing on the balcony, staring up at the bright moon. "The council decided. Izayoi is going to be okay, she's asleep in her room. I just wished her a goodnight."<p>

"How is she?" he asked softly.

"She's just fine." Natsumi smiled, walking out until she was beside him. "It's been a long day for her. I can't imagine having to go through what she did today."

Akito turned and wrapped his arms around his wife, laying his head on her shoulder. "I don't even know what to say to her." he admitted. "I barely remember what happened after I found out about her sneaking off…things didn't even begin to get clear again until that boy defended her." he sighed against her neck. "I'm even worse than my father was."

"Yeah." She nodded with a sigh. "There's no doubt about that."

"How could my little angel pledge herself to someone like him? She's supposed to stay pure and innocent for the rest of her life." he whined.

Natsumi's brow furrowed and she pulled away from her husband, looking up at him. "Are you out of your mind? What kind of sick expectation is that?" she snapped, glaring at him. "You hurt her, physically, because she loved something you _thought _was unworthy of her. He looks like a nice man Akito. And everyone else was too blind to see it but Izayoi. She saw past a disgusting exterior, one that repulsed her, and came to love him. Who can say that they really love a person, despite appearance? Not you, that's for sure."

He frowned. "That's not fair Natsumi." He said, crossing his arms and facing the mountains. He glared off into the distance, before looking to the ground. "I suppose…it's not _that_ bad." He conceded, glancing back at her. "At least he's not human."

"Will you shut up about that." She huffed. "Vitani is a wonderful girl and perfect for Kanamé. She's well behaved and well bred. She will make a wonderful queen and she loves your son, so much. All you ever do to my children is judge them and tell them what to do. They aren't you sweetheart. You need to let them go. Kanamé is going to be king and he's going to marry Vitani. Noriaki has become everything you hoped for our babies, and he has a woman who loves him just as much as I love you. And finally Izayoi has someone she truly cares about more than any of us, and you want to punish her for that? She thinks you hate her and want nothing to do with her. You forsook your own daughter. Your only daughter, the one person in the world you may love just as much as me. You harmed our baby girl. You do not know what is best my love, and it's high time you admit it to someone other than yourself."

Akito sighed, reaching out and pulling Natsumi to him and kissing her on the forehead. "I hate it when you're right." he said, turning and walking back into their room. He went down the hall to where he knew his daughter's room to be. Without even knocking, since he knew she was in bed, he walked inside, not stopping until he was next to her bed. She was facing away from him on her side, but Akito could tell by the slight twitching of her wings that she wasn't asleep.

"Daughter." He said softly, in order to gain her attention. "I have some things I wish to discuss with you."

"Nothing of which I want to discuss tonight. So please go away and let me go to sleep, or I will find someplace else to do so." She said lowly, sniffing a bit.

He almost argued with her, but eventually conceded. She did need her rest, after all. "Very well. We shall talk about it in the morning. Goodnight." He turned and walked back to her door. Gripping the handle, he opened it, but paused. His gaze moved back over to his child's form. "I love you Izayoi. Sleep well." The elder Uchiha said, leaving and closing the door behind him.

The princess sighed, closing her eyes and pulling the covers up over her head. She just wanted to sleep, and it wasn't long after that that she got her wish.


	54. Reconciliation

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Fifty-four_

-Reconciliation-

Izayoi sat on one of the many balconies of the palace, staring out at the mountains that surrounded her home. Her feet hung over the ledge and she sighed, glancing down at her arm. Kai had been summoned to speak with the generals and council about the other orcs and what was planned, though none of the Uchihas were invited, because of their inner dismay to the whole ordeal of her being in love with an ex-monster.

She'd spent the morning in the bath, cleaning herself and readying for the day, even though she didn't have anything planned. She just missed Kai. She really didn't enjoy his absence now that they could be together. The princess exhaled once more as she thought about her father. He had said he wanted to talk to her, but she didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to see him. He'd hurt her, probably beyond repair.

Her jade depths looked over her skin, now perfectly healed, but she could still see where he had punctured her. She lifted her hand, allowing her claws to elongate, and once they were formed she took her arm the same way her father had and dug her lethal weapons into her own flesh. The action caused her to wince, but she didn't make a sound, and when she had punctured deep enough, she lowered it back down, allowing the blood to run down her arm and stain her white strapless dress.

From the entrance to the balcony, Akito watched with a saddened gaze. He silently walked out onto the ledge, stopping next to her. "I am sorry, Izayoi. I will never forgive myself for harming you." he said.

"It's fine." She said, looking away from him and down at the hedge maze in the garden.

He sat down next to her, with his back facing the garden so the he could look at her face. "No it isn't." he said, reaching out and gently holding her wrist to stop the blood flow. "I also wanted to apologize about what I said. You will always be my daughter, and an Uchiha. I'll go through the formalities with everyone else so that you are officially reinstated in the clan," he sighed, rubbing his temple with his free hand. "And…I'm proud of you, for what you did in order to be with Kai. Not many people would have, even if he was their soul mate, and despite what I said earlier on the matter, it was very honorable of you."

Izayoi finally met her father's gaze, though hers was far from friendly. "You don't have to lie to me dad. I know you don't like him and you're still pissed." She said, pulling her hand away from him and covering it with her dress. "I don't care about being an Uchiha. I don't care about any of it. Kai is the only thing I need, and as much as I would have liked if you for once gave anything a chance, I suppose that was just too much to ask."

"I'm not lying to you Izayoi." Akito said, his gaze hardening slightly. "I am not fool enough to not know when I have done something wrong. Yes, I don't like him. I don't want to like him. Part of me feels that he's taking you away from me, and I don't like it." his hand formed a fist and he hit it against the ledge. He unclenched his hand, his gaze softening to a tender look. "Despite knowing that you are a grown woman and can handle your own affairs, you will always be my little girl. The one who used to dance around the garden and laugh as the butterflies flew around her." he reached out and stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "But I was wrong in what I did. It will be hard for me, but…I realize now that I need to let you go and make your own decisions when it comes to your life." he looked down at her covered arm. "And I don't know if you want it or not, but you and Kai have my blessing to be with one another. He is a good man, from what I have observed, and I no longer doubt his ability to take care of you."

The princess looked away from him, staring off into the sky as she forced herself to keep the reins on the tears forming in her eyes. "I don't need, nor did I ask for your blessing." She said sharply, pausing for only moment. "But…it's nice know…"

The elder Uchiha smiled slightly, looking up at what he could see of her face. "Then you should also know that, in lieu of my atrocious behavior, I would like to get to know Kai, as I have become acquainted with Vitani and Hikari. I don't want my only daughter's husband to be a complete stranger after all. That would just be terrible family dynamics for the grandchildren." He joked slightly.

She laughed softly, looking over at him. "Well I don't trust you alone with him daddy."

"Your mother already thought of that." His smile widened at the sound of her laugh. "She has taken it upon herself to supervise. Plus she wants to get to know him as well."

"Okay." Izayoi sighed. "But what about Kanamé, Noriaki, and Sanosuke? Not to mention grandpa and grandfather." She groaned and ran her hand down her face. "And great uncle."

"From what I have seen, Uncle Itachi doesn't really have a problem with it." he told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "So you really only need to worry about your brothers and grandfather. But I wouldn't fret." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You accepted Kanamé's human mate, and Noriaki's half breed one. As far as blood is concerned, Kai's is technically better, despite him once being an orc." He smiled. "You can even use that argument with Sanosuke and your grandfather. So long as Kai can prove his worth, things should be fine."

She met her father's gaze then, her expression serious. "You know he's powerful…"

Akito nodded. "I could tell when he moved to defend you yesterday. I was also told by Lady Tsunade that he was trained to be a warrior fairy. It's very possible that Kai is just as powerful, if not more so than Noriaki."

This made her sigh. "I know, but don't tell him that. You know he'll get even more aggressive than he usually is."

He snorted. "You don't have to tell me twice." He said, rising from his seat. "Would you like to have lunch with your mother and me?" he asked. "The Council is probably going to keep Kai for the rest of the day, so I doubt you will get to see him any time soon. And in situations like these, it's best to try and keep your mind off of missing the one you love."

"I guess you would know more than anyone, huh?" Izayoi smirked, giving her father a devious look as her wings moved and lifted her from her spot, allowing her to land gracefully beside him."But yes, I'd love to." She smiled, dusting off her dress.

He returned her smile, reaching out and lifting her injured wrist. "Would you fix this before we meet your mother? You know this is going to worry her." He commented.

Izayoi sighed, rolling her eyes before holding her hand over the wound and quickly healing her flesh. "I just would have blamed it on you again." She smirked, grabbing a fistful of her dress and running off as she laughed.

Akito ran after her, unable to catch her because she used her wings to go faster. When they finally did make it down to the table outside where he and Natsumi had decided to eat lunch, Izayoi was already seated next to her mother, and stuck her tongue out at him as he walked up. He returned the gesture, ruffling her hair enough to ruin it before walking over to his wife. "Hello dearest." He said, leaning down and kissing her.

"Hello my love." Natsumi smiled, lifting her hand and holding his cheek as she kissed him back. "Iza tells me you are a mean little goblin." She smirked, meeting his gorgeous gaze with her own.

"I'll be the meanest goblin ever if that means you'll punish me for it later." He growled playfully as he nuzzled her.

The pink haired fairy shivered, her wings twitching with delight. "Don't tempt me sweetheart." She mumbled against his lips, kissing him once more.

He cupped her cheek, stroking it as he pulled away from his lovely bride. "I'll save it for later then." He smirked, kissing her forehead before moving around the table to sit on Natsumi's other side.

"You guys are so gross." Izayoi huffed, only making her mother giggle.

"When you've been married as long as we have sweetie, you'll understand the unconditional love that simply pours out of your heart for your soul mate."

The dark haired girl pouted. She did understand. She loved Kai with all her being and she wanted to see him too. He was just busy that's all. She'd see him eventually, right? With those hopeful thoughts in mind Izayoi enjoyed lunch with her parents, and seeing their love, it almost made her feel like she would get to be that one day. Simply in love forever with Kai.

* * *

><p>Kai let out a weary sigh as he entered the room that had been given him at the goblin palace. Today had been terrible. First he'd had to get up early and report to the council, and then his entire day was spent telling them everything he knew about the orcs and what they were planning. When they had taken a lunch break, he'd become hopeful of seeing Izayoi, but then they told him that they wanted to test his abilities.<p>

So he had to show them everything he could do with his fairy magic, and what he could do with his abilities that he gained from being an orc. And by the end of the day, they had discovered what he already knew, that he was a new breed of creature, one that was even stronger than a goblin. But he remained cheerful and polite the entire time, after all, he was still technically on probation, even though he had no intentions of performing a bad deed in any form or fashion.

He quickly stripped off his clothes and bathed, wanting nothing more than to sleep. But as he stood there in his night clothes, which consisted of a pair of loose pants and a loose V neck, he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to see Izayoi. It was killing him to have not seen her since the day of his 'capture', as he liked to call it. He may not be a fairy any longer and so cannot wilt, but he yearned for her presence, and most of all, her touch.

Determination filled him, and he walked over to the balcony adjoined to his room. He was going to go see Izayoi, but he didn't want to get caught. Despite knowing that he could take on any of her siblings, he would rather avoid such a conflict. Letting his nails grow, he grabbed a hold of the stone bricks that made up the palace and began a steady climb. He still remembered how to get to her room from the outside, as that was what he had done the night he'd broken in, and so it took him no time at all to reach the princess' balcony.

Straightening once he was over the edge, he walked over to the doors and silently opened them, peering inside. Izayoi was in her large bed already, appearing to have already dozed off. He smiled at the sight of her slumbering face, the moonlight casting an almost ethereal glow upon her. He shut the door before sneaking across her room, going around her bed and pulling back the covers on the other side. It wasn't until he slid in behind her that she began to stir, and as her eyes opened he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her against his chest. "Izayoi." he breathed out, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her sweet scent. "I missed you."

A small gasp escaped her lips as Izayoi tried to look back at the one holding her. "Kai!" she squealed out, turning in his grasp and sitting up slightly. "How did you get here?" she asked, leaning down and resting her forehead against his own as she held his face tenderly, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"I climbed the wall." He smiled, reaching up and holding her face in his hand. "I had to see you."

This only made her smile. "I've missed you too…you've been so busy…"

"I would have rather spent my day with you." he said, propping himself up a bit and kissing her. "I hated being forced to be away from you now that we can finally be together." He murmured, threading his fingers through her hair and pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She moved closer to him, deepening their kiss until the need for air set in and they parted, only slightly.

"It will only be this way for a short while…you and I can be together forever once this is all over. Just you and I." she whispered, a smile forming on her face.

He smiled as well. "I hope that day comes soon."

"Me too." Izayoi looked down at him and kissed him once more. "You want to sleep with me tonight?"

"That was my hope when I climbed up here." He chuckled, moving a bit so that she could lie against him more comfortably. She lay beside him and snuggled into his side, burying her face in his chest.

"Well hope is always rewarded."

Kai wrapped his arms around her. "That it is." He sighed, kissing the top of her head. "That it is."


	55. Enough is Enough

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Fifty-five_

-Enough is Enough!-

Vance ran forward, admiring the massive paintings of all the goblin royals. "This place is so amazing!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Ayame your heritage is so cool! It's like a tale from one of my story books!" he smiled, looking back at the auburn haired fairy with him.

She giggled, her orange wings fluttering a bit. "Well our history is a lot more extensive than yours." She said, walking up next to him. Today she was wearing a pale yellow dress that stopped just above her knees, the top cut in a sweetheart neckline with straps falling off her shoulders. Her hair was down, instead of held back in her usual clip. "But I still think humans are interesting. I'd love to see your home someday." She smiled.

He smiled back, stopping before her and taking her hands in his. "I would love to be able to show you. I think you would really like it, and we have some pretty cool landscapes. Green as far as the eyes can see!"

Ayame gasped. "Really? I love green!" she said, bouncing slightly. Then her face fell, her wings folding against her back. "But…my dad would never allow it. There are too many risks with leaving Silex Silicis, especially for a princess."

"Well what if your cousins come? I mean they let Ami leave right? And she's the oldest. Don't you guys think the eldest is everything here?" he asked, looking sad that she was now disheartened.

"That's the only reason she got to leave, because she's the oldest." She told him. "As the youngest of my family, I have always been protected. I've never even left the palace walls before." She looked down at their joined hands, and then back up into his icy blue eyes, her grip tightening a bit. "It's okay though. I'm glad that I get to spend this time with you."

He gasped. "That's silly!" he told her, bringing her closer so their faces were only centimeters away. "If you wanted, we could run away together. Just you and I. I would never cage up such a beautiful bird. I want you to blossom and live freely." He said, looking absolutely serious. "You're the greatest girl I've ever met, and should I have had the chance, I would love to marry you."

Her teal eyes shone with adoration in that moment. "Oh Vance, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." She said, getting up on her tippy toes and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." she whispered, a lovely blush dusting her cheeks. "And I want to marry you."

"I love you princess." Vance beamed. He stared into her brilliant eyes and with a bold move, leaned down and placed his mouth on hers in a kiss much more passionate and intimate than the first. He felt something warm in his soul, like he was flying. It was the best feeling he'd ever had, and he knew it was because of her. Ayame smiled against his mouth, feeling the happiest she'd ever been before. And just as she was about to press closer to him, she felt someone grab her arm and yank her from the human prince's hold.

Ayame gasped as she met angry teal eyes. "Sister!"

"What the hell is going on?" Ami asked, glaring into her startled sibling's face. She looked over at Vance and bared her teeth at him. Then she blinked and straightened, noticing the air that appeared to be around the two. "Oh my God." She said, before a slow smirk crept up her face. "Just wait until dad hears about this."

"No!" The younger fairy said, shaking her head. "Ami, please! You know what daddy will say. I-"

"You are pathetic." Ami sneered, as her darkened gaze shifted back to Vance. "And you are going to die." She smirked once more, before turning around and making her way towards the throne room.

Ayame's eyes widened. "Ami! Wait!" she called out, running after her. She wasn't fast enough to catch her though, because while Ayame's chest was larger, Ami's legs were longer. And as her sister got farther and farther away from her, Ayame's hopes of catching her got dimmer and dimmer.

* * *

><p>Sanosuke let out a sigh as he took a quick glance around the throne room. His aunt and uncle were standing in front of their thrones, with Kanamé and Vitani before them as they discussed some of the duties the pair would have to do once they were wed. Noriaki stood a ways away, as it was now his duty as the high knight of honor to be present for such things, not to mention that as Kanamé's knight, he had to follow him around and make sure nothing happened to him. Poking his elder brother in the cheek was Hikari, an impish smile on her face as she continued to come up with ways to annoy her soul mate.<p>

_Soul_ _mate_. Sanosuke practically vomited at the mere thought. He turned to his father, who was standing on the other side of the thrones. "I do not approve of us giving in to their whims, father." He said. "Mixing humans with goblins is a terrible idea. The two were not meant to coexist this way."

Akito sighed and met his son's deep green gaze. "Sano, when you find your soul mate you will understand. It's not something you can just ignore and push away. In some cases, it even causes you to do things you wouldn't normally do, such as Noriaki tolerating Hikari's childish behavior right now." He nodded towards his second eldest. "Really, all that's keeping him in line is knowing that when he's done in here for the day, he can teach her a lesson in obeying her master." He smirked.

"Dad." The young man scolded, frowning. "That is disgusting. Besides, I was mostly talking about allowing a human to become queen. I don't care if she has read about us and learned our ways over the course of her stay. She will never fully understand our world, because she doesn't belong."

The elder Uchiha opened his mouth to reply, but just then Ami burst into the throne room, getting everyone's attention immediately. "Dad, you are never going to guess what-" she began, only to be interrupted by Ayame's cry as she ran through the doors.

"Don't say it Ami!" she shouted, running over to her sister and clamping her hand over her mouth, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Please!"

Ami grasped her sister's wrist and pried her hand from her face. Her eyes were now a dangerous shade of teal, her claws and fangs fully elongated. "Don't touch me with hands that touched _him_." she snapped, using her superior strength to toss her down onto the steps at the base of the throne.

"Ami!" Minako gasped, rushing down and kneeling next to her now crying daughter to make sure that she was alright. "What has gotten into you?"

"Ayame, your precious little angel," she seethed, pointing at the fairy, "is soul mates with Vance, the human prince." She announced, a triumphant smirk appearing on her face. "I caught them in a passionate embrace in the hall of history."

Kanamé blinked, appearing confused. "So?"

Toshiro looked to his daughter, his eyes slightly wide and alarmed. It was then that Vance ran in, breathing loudly from the sprint he had just done. "What's going on? Are you okay Ayame?" he asked, seeing her on the floor crying. He gasped and ran past Ami so that he was beside her on the ground. "Ayame! What's wrong?"

Toshiro glared at the boy and walked down, grabbing Vance by the arm and jerking him up, only to freeze when a sword was placed at his throat, making everyone in the room stiffen and the guards move forward. Noriaki met his uncle's ferocious gaze with his own red orbs. "Ah, ah, ah." He said with an evil smirk. "I'd be careful what you do next, Uncle."

The guard closest to Noriaki held his spear at the Uchiha. "You impudent brat! How dare you raise your sword to His Majesty!"

Kanamé simply smirked. "Kuzo…I'd put that down if I were you."

"Please stop!" Ayame begged, her tears streaming down her cheeks. She got up from the floor and moved towards Vance, holding onto his free arm tightly. "Daddy, please don't hurt Vance." she said, meeting her sire's fierce gaze with her watery one. "I love him, and I want to marry him." Minako made a noise of surprise, covering mouth in shock as she too rose from the steps. Ami simply crossed her arms, her smirk only growing as she watched the scene unfold. Everything was going perfectly.

"You can't marry him Ayame." Noriaki sighed, glancing back at his cousin.

She blinked, looking over at him. "Why not? Namé gets to marry Vitani, so why can't I marry Vance?" she asked innocently.

Toshiro looked over at his nephew as well, at least trying to understand where the knight was coming from. Noriaki returned his gaze to Toshiro and actually appeared sad, if only for a moment. "Because then you will have to leave this place."

"But…" She said, her wings closing. She looked at Vance, and then back to Noriaki and her father. "I can still come and visit. Or you can come see me." She said softly.

Kanamé frowned, "We all know that wouldn't happen as much as you would hope."

Ayame scooted even closer to Vance, so that her cheek was pressed against his shoulder. Her gaze moved back to Toshiro. "But…" she said, a sad look coming to her face as she began to realize the truth behind their words.

"Oh shut up Ayame." Ami rolled her eyes. "You're acting like the spoiled brat you are. It's about time you didn't get your way. So just get over it."

"Be quiet Ami!" Toshiro snapped, glaring over at his eldest.

She returned his glare, her purple wings flapping in irritation. "Why? You're not actually going to let her marry him and live in the human kingdom are you?" she asked.

Noriaki drew his spare sword and pointed it straight at Ami. "What is your problem cousin?" he seethed, his eyes turning a darker red.

"All of you silence!" Toshiro roared, making everyone look at the goblin king in slight fear. "This is between my daughters and I so _stand down_." He ordered, focusing on the guard behind Noriaki and then the knight himself. The two males stared at one another for awhile before Noriaki lowered his weapons and stepped back. Toshiro let out an annoyed breath and met his eldest daughter's stare. "Ami, this is none of your concern, and it truly worries me that you would so easily throw your own sister to the wolves."

Then he looked to Ayame, his expression turning sad. "My young daughter, you are only fifteen, you don't need to rush into such a serious commitment like marriage, soul mate or not. But…it is your choice when the time comes. If you wish to leave or not."

"Oh Daddy!" Ayame cried, rushing forward and hugging him tightly. "Thank you. Knowing that you will support my decision either way is enough for now."

Minako walked over to them and placed her hand on her daughter's head. "Sweetie, you know we only want you to be happy." She smiled.

"Obviously you don't!" Ami shouted angrily, her arms falling to her sides. "How could you just give in so easily? At least Uncle Akito hurt Izayoi in his rage about her soul mate. You didn't so much as growl." She pointed to her father accusingly, her nails elongated into claws and her eyes the darkest anyone had ever seen them. "God, this family sucks." She stated, before storming out of the room.

Toshiro sighed, watching the doorway before looking down at Ayame. "Why does all this dramatic tension have to happen while I'm still king?"

She smiled up at him. "Because Daddy, you're the one who can handle it all best." She giggled, kissing his cheek. Then she turned and grabbed Vance's hand. "Come on Vance, let's go out to the garden. The baby birds should have hatched by now, and I want to see them!" she said, dragging him out of the throne room.

Minako watched them leave and then wrapped her arm around her husband's waist. "Try not to worry yourself Shiro." She said, looking up at him. "I'll go and speak with Ami."

"Yeah…please do that. I have no idea what's wrong with that child." He nodded. Minako kissed him on the lips, before exiting the room to go after her eldest daughter.

Hikari walked over to her mate, her hands clasped behind her back as she gave him a sideways glance. "I'm so hot for you right now." She declared, so that only he could hear.

"You're always wet for me baby." Noriaki smirked, sheathing both his swords and crossing his arms. "Especially when I move fast."

She placed her hand on his bicep. "Yeah." She sighed longingly. Then she glanced back up at him. "Do you think you can get away for a few minutes?" she asked, moving her hand up and down his arm slowly. "I don't think I can wait until after dinner to feel you slam into me."

The Uchiha let out a small chuckle as he reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. "Sorry my deviant little love." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "I have things I have to take care of today." And with that, he pulled away from the elf-human mix and sauntered out of the room, an evil grin on his façade.

A pout came to her face. "Come on Vitani." She said, grabbing her friend's hand as she began to march from the room. "Let's go spar. We haven't done that in a while."

"But-" Vitani blinked, looking back at Kanamé as she was being dragged out of the room. She gave him a small smile and shrugged, before disappearing.

"Women." Sanosuke stated, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You'll understand one day little brother." Kanamé snickered, ruffling his brother's hair as he passed and left the room.

Sanosuke simply rolled his eyes, turning and leaving the room through a different door in order to go and find his grandfather. He would never have to worry about that, because nobody would ever be important enough to him to cause him to do anything out of character, the way it was for his brothers. The only thing important to him was his family, and the safety of the kingdom. And it would forever remain that way.


	56. Absurdity

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Fifty-six_

-Absurdity-

"There's _no_ way in hell." Noriaki growled, flexing his claws as he, Kanamé, and Kai stood before the grand council.

Kanamé looked similar to his brother, though he was trying to subdue his natural instincts. "Why exactly do _we_ have to do this with _him_?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Because, Your Highness." One of the goblins began. "Kai is a valuable asset to the kingdom and as the future king and high knight, you two are the best. Not to mention Princess Izayoi has stepped aside and placed Kai in her place of strategist."

"What?" the boys yelled together.

Tsunade nodded, lacing her fingers together. "As Silex Silicis' strategist, Izayoi is allowed to do whatever she wishes with her position, and what she has chosen is to split it with Kai."

"As you, Kanamé, will have Vitani for your queen and you, Noriaki, have Hikari as your second in command, Izayoi is allowed the same courtesy." Another spoke.

"And she thinks it will be a great bonding opportunity for us." Kai told them, clearly not bothered by the situation at all. "So I agreed."

The princes glared at the man between them, their auras far from friendly. "Watch yourself _monster_." Noriaki warned, resting his hand on his sword as Kanamé did the same.

Kai glanced at Noriaki. "Hey, I told her it wasn't that great of an idea, but she can be very persuasive when she wants to be." he smiled at the memory, shaking his head. "Besides, if we focus on the mission, we can get it over with sooner than a bee pollinates a flower in spring."

Kanamé arched a brow, "Really?" he asked, shaking his head.

Noriaki simply scoffed and turned to leave. "Freak ass pansy."

The other man followed after the knight. "What? It's a common saying in the Vale." He defended.

"A gay saying." Kanamé murmured, walking alongside the man. Kai shrugged, not saying anything more on the matter as the trio left the council room and headed off to their rooms to ready for their scouting mission. It wasn't much later that Noriaki and Kanamé returned to the front of the palace, both pulling their gloves on and looking just like the identical triplets they were, doing one at a time. "I can't believe Iza is making us spend time with her…_pet_."

"Nor can I." Noriaki scoffed. "Especially such an important mission."

"Oh come now." Hikari said, walking up to the two with Vitani next to her. "Kai isn't that bad."

The brunette woman nodded in agreement. "He's actually very nice." She said, stopping next to Kanamé. "And very civilized."

"What do you two know? You're women." Noriaki huffed. "You always see the 'good' in people."

"Yeah." Kanamé nodded with his brother, both earning a hit over the head.

"OW!" They cried out together, rubbing their sore spots.

Hikari wrapped her arms around Noriaki's waist and smiled up at him, despite what she had just done. "If I hadn't seen the good in you, we wouldn't be together right now." She reminded him. "I just want you to give Kai a chance instead of letting your prejudice get in the way." She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"What prejudice?" Noriaki growled lowly, keeping Hikari tight to his side. "Of all three of you, Kai is the most worthy of a royal. Seeing as you two are a filthy human and half a filthy human."

"Hey!" Vitani crossed her arms in a huff, glaring over at the high knight.

Kanamé waved off the matter, "The only thing wrong with him is the fact he undeservingly has precious Iza's love."

The white haired woman laid her head against her love's chest, relishing in his embrace. "How is he undeserving?" she asked.

"Do you two even know what he went through just to be with her?" Vitani questioned, raising a brow at them.

"Does it matter?" they said in unison.

"This is Izayoi we're talking about." Noriaki explained to them, gesturing for the guards to open the front doors.

Hikari sighed, before looking up at him. "Just try to be nice. For me." She said, kissing him. "I'll miss you while you're gone."

"I know my dearest." He said, kissing her forehead as Kanamé did the same to Vitani.

The two brothers headed out together, approaching their horses and mounting them as they awaited Kai. It wasn't much later that the man joined the group, riding a grey mare. "About time." Kanamé mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry." Kai smiled good-naturedly. "Izayoi and I needed to discuss something."

Both glared at their third wheel, their auras turning dark. "About what?"

He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." He said, kicking his horse forward and heading down the slope towards the gates.

"We would!" Noriaki yelled, following after him with Kanamé close behind.

The other man laughed. "Figures." He said without looking back at them, even kicking his horse to go a bit faster.

Noriaki glared after the man before looking at his brother. "I say we just kill him while we're out and blame it on the orcs."

The elder sighed and shook his head, frowning. "No…Iza would know…and she promised to kill Vitani and Hikari if we took Kai away from her."

The high knight grimaced, looking forward, yet seriously annoyed. "Stupid Iza…" he grumbled, dropping the subject as the trio traveled in silence after that. It wasn't long before they entered the forest that belonged to the Vale, and already they could smell the difference.

Kai's face fell a bit as he looked around at what used to be part of his home. He could remember travelling through these trees shortly after he'd transformed into an orc, how mindless he had been, functioning only on his baser instincts. The trees and other plants were suffering from not having any fairies around to care for them, not to mention that the orcs would destroy plant life for fun, out of spite for having their past lives taken from them. All in all, once this entire ordeal was over, the forest had some serious healing to undergo. "By now most of them should be nested in the Vale." He informed the two Uchihas. "So it will be near difficult to breathe when we reach our destination."

"Nothing is worse than the scent of rotting corpses, which both my brother and I have had to endure." Kanamé said sharply.

"Yeah fairy boy. We're goblins, the most ruthless warriors of the forest. Just worry about yourself. I know you've never seen a goblin fight, but I assure you we can hold our own just as much as you can." Noriaki added, looking around the area with crimson red eyes.

"I wasn't implying that you couldn't hold your own. If you couldn't then I would have to wonder how you received the positions that you did." The grey eyed man replied, smiling back at them. "But trust me, they smell worse than rotting corpses, something I have also had to endure. I simply wanted you two to be warned."

Both goblin princes rolled their eyes, "Just keep going. The faster we get there the sooner we can get back." Noriaki hissed, baring his fangs.

He faced forward once more, and resumed his task of leading the two to the Vale of the Fairies. After a while he stopped and dismounted his horse, before leading it over to a tall oak tree and securing it against the bark. So close to the orc encampment, he didn't want any of the noises that the horses made to alert them of their presence. Orcs had excellent hearing, probably even better than a goblin's, and so it would be best if they continued on foot the rest of the way. Not to mention it would be easier to conceal themselves as they observed just how many had taken up residence in what used to be the fairy kingdom.

As they moved closer, seeing the distorted buildings and structures, they couldn't help notice there were a couple cage-like structures that held a few humans that were tattered and worn. "I wonder if they're being used for food or something else." Kanamé whispered to the others as they crouched down behind a bush.

"Both." Kai replied, keeping his eyes trained on the captives. "Women and children are used as slaves or consorts, elderly and disabled as food."

"Hm." Noriaki frowned, scanning the area as they crept closer. A large, grotesque orc walked towards the nearest cage and went in, dragging out a shrieking blonde girl. All three of their eyes widened, and Noriaki tensed as his whole body shot on fire. He gripped his heart, clenching his teeth together as every sense in his body told him to move. Kai started to move, but Kanamé latched onto his arm.

"No." he whispered, sounding pained. "I know it's a terrible fate, but we could all die if we are caught. Not even the three of us together could take on this entire army." He said, glancing past the mixed breed. "Right Noriaki?" Kanamé froze, looking around for his missing brother. "Noriaki." he yelled in a whisper.

Kai let out a small sigh. "Too late. It looks like he's already moved in." he said softly, motioning with his head to where he could now see the ebony haired knight. Noriaki by now was upon the orc, his claws poised to strike. And before the monster even knew what was happening, Noriaki's claws had dug into his neck, and with all his might he ripped off the thing's head and tossed it aside, letting the body fall to the ground. Before the girl could be caught under the weight of the orc, Noriaki grabbed her and pulled her against him, looking around in alarm to see if they had attracted any eyes.

That was when he heard a loud gong resound. "Shit." He seethed, picking up the blonde girl so he could run back to his brother and Kai.

Kai held in a sigh as he drew his sword. "Go and untie the horses!" he told Kanamé, before leaping out of the bushes and running at Noriaki. He knew in normal circumstances he shouldn't have ordered the king-to-be to do something, but it would slow them down to have to untie them at this point, and that way Kanamé was out of danger and not a liability to his brother.

Quickly passing the other man, he took down one of the pursuing orcs in a swift motion, since he knew where they were weakest. Assured that for now they should be fine, he turned and followed after Noriaki. "Go faster!" he shouted ahead of him, glancing back over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw how quickly the orcs had gathered and begun to pursue them. "Much faster!" he said, sounding a bit more frantic now. Because if they got caught there was no way they would come out of this alive. They would be strung up and barbequed for dinner.

"Stop telling me what to do Kai! I know!" Noriaki snapped back, looking down at the screaming girl in his arms, who now had her arms wound so tight around Noriaki's neck he could hardly breathe. "God damnit!" he seethed out, slowing and pulling her off him. "Will you calm down! You are not going to die!" he yelled in her face. He glanced back and felt something surge through him. "Take her for now Kai! Protect her with your life and go find Kanamé and get the horses back here. I can hold them off for a little while!"

"Are you insane? You'll be torn to shreds by yourself!" Kai snapped back, his own ferocity breaking out.

"No I won't." Noriaki smirked, drawing his sword and slaying the first one that reached them. "Something is coursing through me to protect _all_ of my family." He said, running forward and clashing with another as he kept them at bay.

The other man blinked, realizing the meaning behind his words. Knowing that this wasn't the time to get all sentimental, he quickly picked up the still frantic human and ran off towards the horses. She clung to him in a similar manner she had Noriaki, and Kai just smiled down at her. "My name's Kai. Don't worry, you're safe now." he said, trying to reassure her. He looked back up and leapt nimbly over a fallen branch, spotting the horses and Kanamé in the distance.

The dark haired prince was on his, with the other two running with him. He pulled back the reigns, causing them to skid to a stop, neighing and moving around anxiously as they tried to get away from the area and the danger they sensed. "Where is Noriaki?" Kanamé bellowed, looking around with a mix of rage and panic.

"It was too difficult to outrun them with her, so he gave her to me." Kai replied, tossing the girl up onto Noriaki's horse before getting atop his own. He watched her sit up and grab onto the animal's neck, before looking back to Kanamé. "We have to go and get him." he said, grabbing his reigns as well as the other horses' as they were kicked forward back towards the orc encampment.

Kanamé looked at the girl, grimacing. "I don't understand. Why did he save her?" he asked Kai as they got closer to the bloodshed. "She's just a human, and she's not his soul mate."

The girl looked over at the one speaking and swallowed her growing fear. Had she gone from being one monster's captive to the next?

"I'm not sure." Kai said. "But she has to be important in some way for him to risk his life for her."

He nodded and then they broke through the trees to see the massacred bodies of the orcs, and a bloodied and wounded Noriaki. The knight roared out, puncturing another though the stomach and ripping out his intestines in the process.

"Nori!" Kanamé called out, halting his steed. Noriaki looked back and tossed the organs aside before grabbing his sword from the remains of a fallen orc and running towards them. He jumped onto his horse, sitting behind the human. He looped his arm around her waist and grabbed the reigns, turning them around and taking off with the other two.

They were silent until they could no longer hear their pursuers and knew they were in the clear, but they didn't let up their speed. Noriaki shifted his crimson gaze to Kai and gave him a small nod. "Thank you for protecting her."

Kai nodded back at him. "No problem. I learned a long time ago to never question a person's instincts."

"What the hell is going on?" the girl finally yelled out, all previous panic exploding out of her. "Who are you people? What are those things? What's happening!" she screamed, making Noriaki wince from the strain on his ears.

"Damn you're loud." He hissed.

Kai smiled over at her. "Well I'm Kai, the one you're sitting with is Noriaki, and that's Kanamé." He said, motioning with his head to the other man. "They're goblin princes, and I used to be a fairy knight, then I was an orc, which are the things that captured you, and now I don't know what the hell I am." He laughed. "Nobody does really."

"But he's alright." Kanamé interjected, seeing her wary face when Kai said he was an orc.

"The goblin princes?" she asked, looking back as much as she could at Noriaki and then Kanamé. "Like…the ones the princess is going to marry?"

The mention of Vitani made Kanamé smile. "Yes, the human princess is my fiancé."

"Oh…" she whispered, facing forward.

"So what's your name?" Kai asked, trying to meet her gaze.

The girl didn't answer at first, but before he gave up she glanced over at him. "My name is Talia." She said, facing forward once more as they rode back towards Silex Silicis.

* * *

><p>"This is absolutely unacceptable!" Sasuke roared, glaring at the three before him, Talia hiding behind the younger triplet as she tried to avoid a direct attack of the elder goblin's fury. "Unacceptable!" he yelled once more.<p>

Kanamé, Noriaki, and Kai stood still, all three silent as they were rebuked in front of Toshiro, Minako, Itachi, Akito, and Natsumi. Noriaki was still bloody, not having had the chance to tend to himself or clean up before they were brought in front of the judgmental eyes. "Bringing another _filthy_ human to the palace…Noriaki your honor is in question!" he barked, making the younger man sneer, hissing at his elder.

"What did you just say you old braggart? My honor is in question? Yet every word out of your mouth is dripping with disdain for your superior!" Noriaki retorted, baring his fangs as the two butted heads, grabbing each other by the collars of their shirts.

Itachi rolled his eyes slightly and walked over to them, placing his hands on both of their shoulders. "Both of you need to take a step back and calm down." He said. "The human is now a guest in our kingdom, and you are giving her a very poor impression."

The two didn't move, their eyes not leaving the other until finally Noriaki released his grandfather and pushed back, dusting himself off. "Not even worth it." He growled, stepping back to his previous position.

Sasuke snarled, raising a clawed hand to go after his disrespectful grandchild. "Why you-" he was immediately cut off when the wind was knocked out of him, causing him to double over as his eyes widened from the shock. "Brother?" he asked softly, looking up into the harsh red eyes of the eldest Uchiha.

"Get out." Itachi ordered. "Until you can conduct yourself in a manner befitting an Uchiha, I don't want to catch a glimpse of _your_ disgraceful form, nor hear a whisper of your name. Old age has made you into an imbecile, little brother, and I am tired of you tarnishing the name our ancestors worked hard to build."

The younger man's jaw tightened, and his own crimson eyes turned cold. "Fine." He said, turning and stiffly exiting the throne room. Itachi simply faced everyone else once more and crossed his arms, his eyes changing back to their fading charcoal.

Toshiro let out a small sigh. "Let's just wait for the rest of the family to arrive to discuss this."

It wasn't long after that that Izayoi, Hikari, and Vitani entered the room, having been out in the garden enjoying a late lunch with one another. Upon seeing their mates, each woman's face lit up, until different forms of confusion came across them at the sight of the blonde girl hiding behind the high knight.

"Nori…" Hikari began, her violet gaze moving to her mate's. "Who is she?"

"Someone important." He said sharply, not even sparing her a glance as he stared forward. "You do not need to concern yourself with her."

Izayoi ran forward and latched onto Kai's arm, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Are you okay? Did something bad happen?"

He smiled down at her and cupped her cheek. "No dearest, there was just an unexpected event. I'm fine." He assured her, stroking the smooth flesh beneath his palm with his thumb.

"Kanamé, you didn't get hurt either did you?" Vitani asked as she stopped before him, placing her hand on his arm.

Kanamé shook his head, "No, Noriaki handled everything perfectly." He smiled, taking her hand in his own. "There's a lot of orcs but we escaped and saved this human as well. I'm not exactly sure why Noriaki saved her, but she's here now."

The younger man scoffed. "I told you that she was important." Noriaki grumbled, crossing his arms. "I don't know why, I just know that she is and I needed to get her."

Talia looked up at Noriaki, her amber eyes swimming with confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the pink haired woman at the front. "I don't understand. I thought Hikari was your soul mate." Natsumi said with a small frown.

"Another human?" a female spoke with a hint of annoyance. Satomi walked in, Kyo trailing behind her lovingly. "They really smell you know." She huffed, making Sora laugh.

"It's okay Mommy, we don't have to hang around the humans if you don't want to." The pink haired man smiled, looking like his father.

"I like them Aunt Tomi!" another male voice said, as Hayate entered the room, a bright smile on his face. "They say funny things." He laughed, walking over to Noriaki. He peered around his brother at Talia, curiosity the only thing in his dark green gaze. Before she could react he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her from behind the elder goblin for everyone to see. "After a bath and some new clothes, she'll look and smell a lot better." He nodded, straightening.

This made Natsumi smile. "What a wonderful idea sweetheart. We can have the girls take care of her and show her around so that she's comfortable while she's here."

"Um, but-" Talia began only to be cut off once more.

"Where will she stay mother?" Izayoi asked, looking at the blonde human as well.

"If she is as important as Noriaki says," Itachi spoke up, "then she needs to stay in the palace, with us, to be looked after. Besides, the transition will be easier that way, what with the human princess now living here, and Hikari as well." Vitani nodded, seeing the logic in the idea, while Hikari crossed her arms and gave the blonde girl a hard stare. There was no way in hell she was going to be friends with her.

It was then that the rest of the family came in, Ayame trailing behind with Sanosuke. She was giggling as she told him about something Vance had said that was simply hilarious. "And then…" she continued. "He ate it! It was so cute!" she bubbled on.

"I'm sure it was." Sanosuke said, humoring his younger cousin. He looked away from her and into the room, taking in the scene in order to assess the situation. It was then that he noticed the extra occupant in the room, a human girl with old, tattered clothes, dirt on her face, arms, and bare feet. But even as he saw this, he felt something strong and sharp spear through his heart, causing the breath to leave him. He clutched the area over his heart and staggered back a few paces, the power of this feeling being almost too much for him.

His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "No!" he shouted out, halting in his movements and just standing there. Ayame stopped as well and looked to him with concern, just as everyone else was.

"Nosuke? Are you alright?" the auburn haired fairy asked. But he didn't even hear her, nor could he see anyone else in the room but the girl that was staring at him with wide amber eyes. Eyes that were looking into his very soul. His body tensed as another wave of this feeling stab through him, and then envelope his entire being.

Sanosuke narrowed his deep green eyes and began to stalk over to her, without so much as an explanation. He refused to be so affected by a woman, much less a _human_. It would negatively affect the family, not to mention his grandfather would not stand for it. _He_ wouldn't stand for it.

He stopped before her, practically glaring down at the girl, as he was a full head taller than her. "You." he seethed, his grip on his chest tightening slightly as his fist clenched in an attempt to resist the _extremely_ powerful urge to touch her.

Talia didn't know what to think. The man in her face was intimidating, but at the same time soft and alluring. "Um…what?" she asked softly, slightly afraid of how he would answer. But she never heard it, because all of a sudden Noriaki burst into laughter.

"Oh my God!" he cackled, holding his sides. "This is _priceless_." He smirked, now meeting his younger brother's hate-filled gaze. Noriaki only sneered cockily, "And after all that crap you gave me about my soul mate being a half-breed. Yours is a full blooded, peasant human."

Sanosuke's glare transferred to his brother. "Shut up Nori!" he commanded. "This is all wrong. Wrong!" he declared, glancing at Talia. His gaze softened for but a moment, and then he growled before storming out the same door Sasuke had left through but moments before.

"Well…" Akito sighed, looking over to his wife. "This is certainly unexpected."

The pink haired princess sighed, placing her hand to her cheek. "This does not bode well for when your father finds out." She frowned, looking back at Akito. "I am quite tired of your father belittling my children. If he turns on Sanosuke with the same nonsense he has with Kanamé and Noriaki, I don't know what I'll do."

He smirked. "You know I love it when you get feisty." He said, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him.

"Okay now!" Minako rose from her seat and clapped her hands, deciding to head off the sexual conversation before it could start. "I think it's best if the three of you go and get some rest. You've had a long journey." She smiled to her nephews and Kai, before her bright blue gaze moved to Talia. "You you must be exhausted my dear. Why don't we go and get you a nice room where you can get cleaned up, alright?"

Vitani smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. I'll go and fetch some of my clothes for her to borrow whilst some are being made for her. Our size seems to be similar."

"Wonderful idea." Izayoi said. "As Sanosuke's soul mate we'll dress her just like a princess."

Talia's brow furrowed as she looked around the girls who had surrounded her. "I don't understand…what's a soul mate?"

Noriaki smirked. "It's the best thing that ever happened to you." He said, turning away and walking towards the still fuming white haired half-elf. "Try to be nice baby." He whispered, touching his finger to her chin and tilting her purple gaze to his own. "If you're good I'll make you so happy tonight. I'll even cook you dinner with a romantic meal before we retire to the bedroom."

Hikari blushed, though she still seemed a bit reluctant to give in to him so easily after the way she had been greeted upon his return. She glanced over at the blonde girl and then back up into his bright jade eyes. "Only because you know I can't resist you and your charms." she said, giving him a small smile.

He returned the gesture and cupped her cheek with his hand. "You have such a beautiful smile." He whispered, kissing her sweetly. "I'll see you later my love, have fun." The dark haired knight chuckled, walking off with his brother.

Hikari watched him leave, letting out a dreamy sigh. Then she turned and walked over to Izayoi, Vitani, and Ayame, who were practically fawning over the new girl. "Give her some space to breathe guys." She told them. She eyed the girl up and down. "She looks a little frail. We should get her some food before she passes out."

"How thoughtless of us!" Ayame declared, grasping Talia's hand. "You must be starved. I'll go and have one of the servants get you something. Iza," she turned to her elder cousin. "I think we should put her in the spare room on our floor, don't you?" she asked, her wings flapping slightly. "Since she's Nosuke's soul mate, they should be close, right?"

"Of course!" Izayoi exclaimed, "Only a room befitting a princess for her!" The girls exploded into giggles as Talia only looked more confused. They took her off, ready for an afternoon of pampering.

Natsumi sighed as she watched the scene and the others begin to leave. "Sanosuke has a soul mate…"

"Hard to believe." Satomi said simply.

Toshiro stood from his seat and stopped beside Minako. "I don't understand how Noriaki was able to know that. Aren't soul mates the only ones with that connection?"

"I was wondering about that too." Natsumi nodded, lacing her fingers together.

"It is something only the High Knight possesses." Itachi said, drawing everyone's attention. "As the technical head of the Uchiha Clan, the High Knight is in tune with each member. Noriaki was only able to sense that that girl was important to the family, but not how or why until he saw Sanosuke's reaction." He told them.

Akito's brow furrowed. "Interesting. I never knew that."

"It is not something most people are privy too." The elder man said. "And now that this has happened, I will need to teach Noriaki a bit more about it."

"I'm so glad my boys are looking out for each other." Natsumi giggled, clinging onto her husband's arm. "Well darling let's go get ready for dinner. I'm starving and it looks like we have a whole new mess of drama to deal with in the upcoming days."

Akito smirked, beginning to lead her out of the room. "That just means we'll have so much more stress to get rid of." He pointed out, allowing his hand to lower to her rear as they walked.

She only giggled, leaning closer to him. "Oh sweetie, you know just how to help me with that."

Satomi rolled he eyes and left with her own husband. "Disgusting."


	57. Misperception

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Fifty-seven_

-Misperception-

Talia walked down the massive halls of Silex Silicis. She had finally managed to get some time to herself and away from all those freaky people. She didn't know what to think anymore. She'd been overloaded with so much information she could barely understand it all. After the princesses had bathed and fed her, they'd talked and talked about the goblin palace and the marriage between the goblin king-to-be and the princess. Talia didn't understand anything that was happening, and she still didn't understand the soul mate thing they were blabbering on about.

She sighed and stopped by one of the windows, staring out before looking down at the dress she was wearing. It was an emerald green dress made of fine material that stopped just before her knees. It dipped low in the back, as most dresses here did, tying with a large bow so that it clung to her frame as the skirt puffed out. The top cut straight across, lined in a white lace that revealed some of her cleavage. The sleeves were the same, falling off her arms to be at the same level with the top of the dress. They covered her arms, the edges concealing her wrists, small bows tied around them as well. She'd never worn such an elegant dress before, and she felt a little embarrassed. She wasn't a princess, she was a farm girl, and so she didn't know why she was being treated as such. And they kept calling her a princess. What did they think? Vitani was the princess, not her.

She groaned out and ran her hand down her face, before jumping at the voice that came from right beside her. "Who are you?" an auburn haired girl asked, her dark purple wings twitching with slight curiosity.

"Oh…um…" she blinked, turning a slight pink as she admired the woman. They all just seemed so beautiful here. "My name is Talia." The blonde said, offering her hand out.

Ami glanced down at it, before returning her teal gaze to the blonde girl. "So you're the one everyone else won't shut up about." She said, ignoring the offered hand. "You are by all means a princess of Silex Silicis now, so when you introduce yourself, do so like this." She instructed curtseying elegantly, bowing her head as she did so. "I am Princess Ami. My father is the current Goblin King."

Talia's blush darkened. "I'm so sorry I didn't know." She whispered, bowing apologetically. "But I don't understand why everyone keeps calling me a princess. I'm not a princess. I'm from a family of farmers."

The fairy sighed. "Has anyone explained anything to you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and arching a delicate brow.

"Not really. They just keep telling me I'm some guy's soul mate. That guy…or goblin that was like glaring at me or something." She sighed, pressing her hand to her cheek. "Nothing makes any sense…I just wanna go home."

The auburn haired woman laughed. "You should just give up on that, because you're never going home now." She told her. "I'll explain everything, if you like." She smiled, taking pity on her. Despite not really caring so much what happened with her other family members, especially her cousins, the poor girl needed to know what was going on. Because her family could be very overwhelming at times, she knew firsthand.

"Yes please." Talia nodded. "I realize this is that big castle that's the home of the goblins. That redheaded guy is the king and the dark haired people are all related to each other. The one who saved me is a knight, and the guy who was mean to me is his younger brother."

Ami smiled. "What you should know first, is about the three races." She said, holding up three fingers before counting everything off. "Goblins are the fiercest, and therefore build up our army, fairies are the most compassionate, and are more centered towards medics, and elves are the cleverest, so they are strategists and archers. Each has joined together and live here, only a few staying back in their home villages. My dad is technically the king of all of them, and the Uchiha Clan, or the dark haired people, as well as the rest of the family, make up his council. We also have a secondary council made up of elders of each race, whom we go to after discussing things with the family." She told her. "Make sense so far?"

"So far." The blonde girl said, listening intently as she took mental notes.

"Noriaki is the one that saved you, and he is the High Knight, and so oversees all of the armies, as well as the Uchiha Clan. Kanamé, the other black haired man that saved you, is going to become the next king, because my mother couldn't produce any males." The auburn haired fairy said, though she didn't appear to be too pleased with the idea. "Sanosuke is the one who was mean to you. He's also your soul mate, and since he is a prince that practically makes you a princess, as the rest of the family is hoping the two of you will wed someday."

Talia's eyes widened and she stepped back, "Wait! What?" she burst out, panic overtaking her voice. "_That's_ why everyone's being so nice to me? I'm supposed to marry him? But he doesn't even like me! And…and he's a goblin, I'm a human, just a regular one. I'm not anything special. And maybe I don't wanna marry him, did anyone ever think of that?" she screamed out, throwing her arms in the air.

"Yeah, I wouldn't get too hung up on that thought." Someone said from behind them. Both girls turned to see Noriaki walking towards them, dressed in only a pair of black pants and a loose, sleeveless v-neck. "My sister is already picking out the wedding colors. You've no idea what a big deal it is that my younger brother Sano has a real soul mate." The older man smirked, stopping beside the two.

"Well that's not fair. I don't wanna marry him. I don't even want to be here! I want to go home." Talia glared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then I'll take you home." Noriaki said simply, making both girls blink in confusion.

"Really?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? If you don't want to be here you don't have to be here."

Ami rolled her eyes. "Well when that happens, I'm not going to be the one to deal with Sanosuke. Or the others." She said, beginning to walk off. "It was nice meeting you Talia." She waved over her shoulder.

"Goodbye Ami." Talia said softly, letting out another sigh. At least there seemed to be one sane person here. If she could even be considered a person, what with those purple wings.

"Well don't you look all prettied up." Noriaki smirked, resting his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Your sister dressed me today. She says I should learn to like to wear dresses since I'm going to be a princess for the rest of my life." she sighed as they began to walk together. Noriaki moved his hand, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Everyone's just really excited and rushed. Cause' if my pain in the ass grandfather finds out, he's probably going to rip out your intestines and feed them back to you with a side dish of muscle."

Talia blinked, paling at the very though as she pressed her palms against her stomach. "Wh-why would he do that?"

"Cause' he's a mega douche." Noriaki sighed, shaking his head.

They were about to round a corner then, and just as they did they were forced to halt, as Sanosuke had been coming from the opposite direction. The younger male took a step back in order to put some distance between himself and Talia, though his dark gaze fell instantly to his elder brother's hand that was on the blonde's opposite shoulder. He tensed, before his gaze moved to Noriaki's lighter one, the look in his eyes clearly displeased. "What do you think you're doing." he asked stiffly.

"I was simply escorting your lovely soul mate to her room, seeing as she would rather return home than stay here and be abused by our obsessed sister and your neglectful tendencies." Noriaki said simply, not moving his hand nor bothering to hide the devious look on his façade.

"Umm…but-" Talia began, but was only cut off by Sanosuke.

"Well your presence is no longer necessary. I'm here now, so I will escort her the rest of the way." He stated.

The elder brother chuckled and stepped forward, letting his grip on the girl fall. "I seriously doubt anyone would prefer your company to mine. Unless you count g_randfather_." Noriaki sneered their elder's name as if it brought him distaste. "Try not to mess this up, eh?" he said, ruffling his younger brother's hair as he passed and disappeared down another hall.

Sanosuke huffed and tried to tame his messy locks, glaring after his elder before looking back at Talia. He blinked, the glare falling off his face to be replaced by a look of slight confusion. He had no idea what to do now. The only women he'd been around before were his family members. "Come on." He said, turning to lead her towards her room.

"No." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He halted and faced her once more. "Excuse me?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I said no." she repeated firmly, giving him a hard stare. "I don't care if you're some warrior prince. You're mean to me and weird, and I'm not going to just follow you around like a little sheep to her shepherd."

"I am not weird." He replied, clearly offended. He wouldn't deny that he had been rude to her, but he didn't want to be nice. If he was nice the temptation to touch her clearly smooth, soft skin would be too great for him to resist, and if he touched her he didn't know what he would do. The thought of losing control like that scared the hell of him. "If anyone around here is weird, it is you, you wolf in sheep's clothing." He pointed at her.

"If anything I'm like a lamb in a den of lions!" she snapped back, fully glaring at him now. "I _want_ to go home, it's not like I'm trying to impose! You arrogant brat!" she yelled, turning on her heel and stomping down the hall.

A growl echoed through the corridor, and the next thing Talia knew, Sanosuke was before her, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and his eyes rimmed with red. "You presume much, _human_." He gritted out. "Now allow me to escort you to your chambers peacefully and in a dignified manner, lest I be forced to make a fool of you and drag you there. And trust me, you _don't_ want the latter." He said, looming over her almost threateningly.

"Why don't you go ahead and try it." she seethed, leaning forward and meeting his threatening gaze with her own, though it had nothing on his vicious stare.

He bared his fangs at her. Why was she being so difficult? Now he would have to touch her, and control the urges that were swimming through him. Because in this moment, what he was feeling could only be described as extreme physical attraction. Her defiance was something he had never experienced before, and while with anyone else he would have attacked them, with her it only made him want to throw her on her back and mount her. And giving in to his baser instincts was something he had never done before. "Fine." He grabbed her by her hips and lifted her, before throwing her over his shoulder, careful to keep his hand on her lower thigh, despite wanting to touch her rear. He would win this…test of his strength, and he would do so with flying colors. Assured that she was secure, he began to head towards the stairs that would lead them to the floor their rooms were on, since hers had been placed _conveniently_ across the hall from his own.

Talia yelled out again, continuing her plea for someone to come and save her from this insane man. "Let me go now!" she ordered, hitting at his back with her hands. She tried to turn and grab onto his head, but the second their flesh touched she felt something explode within her. She gasped loudly, unsure of what had just happened. But it left her motionless and submissive and she absolutely hated it. "What did you do!" she cried out, throwing a mini-tantrum that he couldn't see.

"It's our bond as soul mates." Sanosuke explained, though he sounded a bit pained. He hadn't been expecting her to touch his flesh, and when she had it had doubled his want for her. He glanced down and felt relief when he realized that at least his arousal had not yet made itself evident to everyone else. He didn't want to deal with that right now. "Don't do that again…please." He requested. "I do not enjoy being out of control of my mind and body."

"Or what?" she huffed, touching his face once more, pressing her palms to his cheeks. "What? You don't like it? Well too bad! Poke. Poke. Poke!" she laughed, continuing her actions. She let out a startled noise when she began to fall backwards off his shoulder, though she didn't hit the ground. Instead, she was forced against the nearest wall, Sanosuke's hands gripping her upper arms. He glared down at her with red eyes, though it wasn't filled with malice and dislike this time. He pressed against her, their bodies perfectly aligned so that she could feel all of him, and he her. Then he leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"I will not be held responsible for my actions." He whispered in her ear, grinding into her so that she understood what he meant. "Your defiance makes me want to dominate you in the most primal way, and your touch only makes the feeling worse."

Talia's mouth was dry and she tried to swallow. Fear and excitement filled her in an odd combination of anxiety and curiosity. She'd heard tons of stories about goblins, even when their people had discovered goblins weren't only ugly troll-like things, but very attractive and humanoid. She lifted her hand as much as she could and touched her hand to his cheek. "I said…Let. Me. Go."

He trembled beneath her palm, letting out a harsh breath. "Only if you let me walk with you to your room. I promise not to follow you inside."

"Just because I'm a human doesn't mean I would let you get away with any of that." She glared. "I'm well aware of how strong you are and I _am_ afraid of you. But I'm not some little girl who can't do anything for herself. So maybe if you were nice to me…oh, I don't know just once, I'd think about actually spending time with you."

Sanosuke blinked before pulling back enough to see her face, his own full of confusion. "But I said please." He stated, his eyes green once more. "Using such a word indicates politeness."

"Politeness and being nice are not the same thing." Talia pointed out. "And you only did that because your brother was hanging around me." She huffed.

"Did not." He defended, releasing her arms and taking a step back. He crossed his arms and looked off. "I…was looking for you." he admitted softly.

"Were not." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms now that she could.

He gave her a hard look. "Were too." He replied, stepping forward and placing his hands on the wall outside her head. "You need to understand something. With this bond that we have, I need to be with you. My body aches with the need for your touch, I yearn for the sound of your voice, long for the sight of you, and want to always be in your presence." He explained, leaning closer to her. "So forgive me for being a bit…rude, in my attempt to control myself and not completely freak you out."

"I heard enough from those other girls to know that's probably not why." She sighed, leaning back as much as she could. "I'm pretty sure it's cause' you're ashamed you're what-you-called-it with me because I'm a human and not a princess. That's why your family accepted princess Vitani isn't it? Because of that new alliance or something."

He looked down, unable to meet her gaze. "I have been raised to dislike humans." He confessed. "And this knowledge will displease my grandfather greatly. I wouldn't expect you to understand any of the details." his deep gaze met her bright one. "But you should know that I have no intentions of fulfilling the rest of my family's wish of marrying you just because we are soul mates. Attraction is one thing, but emotions are something else entirely." He straightened, putting the distance between them once more.

"_Wow_." She rolled her eyes and pushed off the wall. "Then why don't you just do us both a favor and leave me alone. I like hanging out with your brother better anyways." she grumbled, walking off in the direction of her room.

Sanosuke felt hurt wash through him at her words, and then extreme anger. He stormed after her, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him and his red glare. "While you're hanging out with my dick of a brother, try listening to his words, since you clearly have a hearing problem." He seethed, pushing her away from him lightly as he released her. "And while you're at it, try and be grateful for the kindness my family has allotted you, all because of _me_." He pointed to his chest. "You live in a palace with servants, have nice clothes, and food, not to mention shoes." He gestured to her now covered feet. "Unless you really want to go back to that pathetic excuse of a village you came from and scrounge for your meals in the dirt with the rest of your kind, though more than likely you'll just get kidnapped by orcs again, raped, mutilated, and made into a slave."

Talia stared at him, a frown etched on her face. The silence between them stretched on, until there was a loud smack and a dark red mark on Sanosuke's flawless face. "How dare you!" she yelled, tears gathering in her now sparkling amber eyes. "How _dare_ you!" she seethed once more, jerking away from him and running down the hall. "I don't want any of this, I just want to leave! I hate it here!" she cried finally, disappearing through the door that belonged to her only to have it slam behind her.

The anger and rage that had filled Sanosuke's body quickly left then, only to be replaced with sadness. He gripped his hair, tugging on his ebony locks and letting out a loud yell. How he hated these goddamned emotions that she was making him feel. It was turning his life into a living hell. He turned and stomped to his bedroom, opening the door before slamming it behind him, done with her and her stupid feelings for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Talia sat on the bed of her room, staring at the wall absently. She needed to leave. This place was horrible and weird, two things she really didn't want to deal with. She stood from her spot and walked over to the vanity that was in the room. There was only one thing lying on top, and it was a finely crafted vile filled with silver dust. The vile was hanging on a thick black string, woven from a strong hair.<p>

She picked it up and examined the substance before setting it back down with a sigh. She was grateful that she had been saved, but she didn't ask for any of this. She didn't want any of it. She would have been happy living in her village and marrying Yousuke from the Mill. Then she smiled. She would just go back. It wasn't like anyone really wanted her here anyways, other than those weird fairy-goblins.

Talia began to undress and tossed the gown aside as she dressed in some tight black pants and a nice blue, long-sleeved blouse. She gathered a few things and stuffed them in a bag before grabbing the vile and placing it around her neck. All she would do is go back and forget this ever happened.

Once she had on her boots and the rest of her things in hand, she brushed her hair out and then tied half of it up. As silently as possible, Talia moved towards the door and peeked into the hallway. When the coast was clear she smiled and left, hurrying down the steps to get a horse and head home.


	58. Desolation

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Fifty-eight_

-Desolation-

Sanosuke grit his teeth as he swung his sword at the knight once more. Talia was pissing him off, and he hadn't even seen her since their argument in the hallway, which was yesterday. Actually, he hadn't even heard anything about her either, except for when Ami told him that she liked his soul mate. He blocked a blow aimed for his midsection and punched the goblin in the face with his free hand, causing him to stumble backwards a bit.

Stupid wench never left his thoughts, and that only angered him more. He didn't even like her…that much. Last night he had skipped dinner with his family so that he wouldn't have to see her, and this morning when he'd gotten up and felt the pain of her absence, he'd found the nearest knight that was off duty and challenged him to a spar.

A part of him felt bad for the poor guy, because Sanosuke was never an easy sparring partner, none of the Uchihas were, and the fact that he was taking out all of his frustration on his subordinate was only making things harder for him. But the goblin didn't complain, or show any sign that he wanted to back down. Sanosuke would have to remember to commend him to his commanding officer later.

As he turned to dodge another blow, he glanced to the side and was mildly surprised to see Izayoi coming towards him. Usually his sister was with Kai at this hour of the morning, and even before the mixed breed had come to their kingdom, she never came to see him while he was training.

He ran at his opponent, swinging his weapon and knocking the other man's sword out of his hand. Then he crouched to the ground and swung out his leg, knocking his flat on his back. And before the knight could regain his breath, Sanosuke's sword was at his throat. "We're done here." The young Uchiha stated, sheathing his sword and helping the goblin to his feet. "Thank you for allotting me some of your time, Fusumo."

"It was my pleasure sire." Fusumo smiled, though it was clear by the sweat on his brow and his heavy breathing that he was exhausted. Then he turned and picked up his sword, putting it back in its scabbard as he turned to face Izayoi, who had stopped next them. "Princess, you look radiant as always." He greeted, bowing low to her before turning on his heels and walking off.

Sanosuke held in a sigh, glancing sideways at his sister. Now that he wasn't preoccupied with training, the urge to go and find Talia was even stronger. He would just have to find something else to do to occupy his time as he continued to avoid running into the blonde human. "Good morning Iza." He said, running a hand through his hair to get rid of some of his sweat. "Can I help you with something?"

"We have a problem." She said seriously.

He just stared at her, not fully understanding what she could possibly be talking about. "If it has to do with the wedding you are planning for me I already told you my feelings on the matter." He said.

"Talia is gone."

It took a few moments for this information to sink in, and when it did, Sanosuke flipped out. "What do you mean she's gone?" he yelled. "This is a secure kingdom. How could _one_ human sneak out of here unnoticed?"

"If I knew that, don't you think I would have found out all the details before coming to tell you?" she huffed, only slightly annoyed. "Anyways, I searched the palace for her with the guards and she isn't anywhere. I thought she might have gotten lost in the hedge maze, but she isn't there either."

Realization dawned on him then. "She went back to her village." He said. "She wouldn't shut up about how much she hated it here and wanted to go home. If she's anywhere, that's where she'll be."

"Well you have to go get her." Izayoi quipped, her gaze hardening.

"No shit." He retorted, before turning and walking off the training grounds. How could she just leave? After everything that his family had done for her, she would sneak out to go to some dump. Was his company that terrible? He knew he wasn't always the nicest person, but it wasn't like she was trying to be nice to him either.

He stormed into the throne room, where he knew his elder brothers would be. "We need to leave and retrieve Talia." He announced, not letting either of them speak. "One of you go find Kai and meet me out front."

"Talia is gone?" Kanamé asked as Noriaki headed out of the room.

"Yes. She went back to her village. Stupid girl." He muttered, walking to the front with his elder brother. He ordered one of the goblins to go off and fetch their horses, before letting out a sigh. The sheer pain he was feeling at the knowledge that she had left him was killing him. He didn't understand why people became happy when they found their soul mates. All it caused him was a bunch of grief, and his body was never at ease. "Kanamé," he began, glancing at the ground. "Am I so terrible that a woman would not want to be near me?" he asked softly.

The king-to-be had to hold in a small laugh. "Well you weren't exactly the epitome of kindness. You had this weird spazz attack the first time you saw her and then yelled in her face. Not to mention you look like you're constipated whenever she's around. Like she smells bad and it's traumatic to even be near her. I think that would make anyone uncomfortable."

He glared at the stone beneath his feet. "I hate it." he admitted. "I find myself wanting to touch her all the time, and she smells so nice that I want to bury my face in her hair, and find out if she tastes as good as she smells. The amount of strength it takes to not give in to my baser instincts is immense. It makes me uncomfortable to know that she holds so much power over me, and she doesn't even care. Nor does she try to understand."

"That's why you don't ignore them moron." Noriaki said with a scoff. "It only makes things worse. You might as well just accept the fact that you are forced into the emotions and feelings of love." The dark haired man smirked as him and Kai joined the other two.

"I don't love her. You can't love someone you don't know." Sanosuke said quickly, grabbing the saddle on his horse as soon as it arrived and mounting it.

"Yes you can." Kai said, getting on his horse as the other two did the same. "You're just ignoring your instincts, which is a bad idea. Besides, being soul mates means your souls already know one another. The two of you are just being stubborn."

The youngest man didn't respond, instead kicking his horse and rushing down the steps. He glanced back to make sure they were following him, and then rolled his eyes as he looked forward once more. They didn't understand what he was going through. Their soul mates loved them and spent time with them. Even Hikari had spent time with Noriaki before she had come to love him.

They rode hard and fast out of the kingdom and through the woods, headed towards Talia's village. He didn't know the exact location, but he felt something pulling him along. He knew it was leading him to Talia, because as they got closer the feeling became stronger, and the loneliness he had been experiencing before was lessening.

Eventually they came to a small clearing, but the sight that greeted them was not the one they had expected. Instead of a quaint, bustling village, there was rubble everywhere, smoke rising from the piles. The men dismounted and tied their horses so they wouldn't run off, before slowly walking towards the remains of the human village. It smelled strongly of death, but beneath that was the stench of orcs. As they stepped over body parts of the villagers, they looked around in search of the blonde girl.

Sanosuke looked off to the side and froze, seeing a lone figure in the distance. He instantly knew that it was Talia, and immediately began to make his way towards her, the others following. As he got closer, he saw that her head was lowered, and she was a bit dirty, though the reason behind that soon became clear, as she was standing before two areas of freshly plotted dirt. He could only assume that she had found the bodies of someone important to her, her parents most likely, and had decided to bury them.

He stopped next to her and glanced at her face. The sad look that was present nearly tore him to pieces, as he could feel what she was feeling. Wanting to console her in some way, he awkwardly lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders in an offer of silent support.

Talia let out a sob, burying her face in her hands. "Everyone's dead." She whispered hoarsely, crying into her palms.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"We all are." Noriaki spoke up, since him, Kai, and Kanamé had stopped behind them. Talia turned around then, and instead of collapsing against Sanosuke, she fell against Noriaki and cried into his chest, wrapping her arms around him in need of comfort. The prince went wide eyed, horror shooting through him. His hands remained up and he met his younger brother's gaze, wanting nothing more than to show him he had no ill intentions.

While Sanosuke understood that his elder brother hadn't done anything to warrant such attention from the blonde, the stricken, absolutely broken look on his face could not be helped. He'd thought that feeling her pain was bad enough, but being rejected by her was even worse. If possible, this was the most terrible thing that had ever happened to him. Even more horrible than discovering his soul mate was a human peasant. His jaw clenched and all emotion vanished from his face as he turned and walked away from the group, back in the direction of the horses.

Kai and Kanamé exchanged worried looks, before returning their gazes to Noriaki and the crying girl still clinging to him. Noriaki just pat her back awkwardly, not wanting the girl to feel worse. "Come on Talia, why don't you return back with us?"

She nodded, but said nothing as she pulled away from him, walking off towards where a stray mare was tied to some rubble. She got on and was soon joined by the others. Kanamé cleared his throat and gestured for them to head out. "Sanosuke, please stay back with Talia and make sure she's okay."

Noriaki nodded and took the lead to get as much distance from the girl as he could. There was no telling how angry Hikari would be if she found out about that. Kanamé followed his brother, Kai after him with Sanosuke and Talia taking up the rear. The young Uchiha didn't even spare the blonde a look, simply staring ahead and at the ground with that same desolate, blank look on his face, though his aura was depressing enough that everyone could feel it.

The ride back to Silex Silicis only got worse as everyone's mood dropped. Talia's family and friends had all been murdered, Sanosuke was more depressed than normal, and Noriaki was trying to think of a way to explain to Hikari what had happened. Even Kai and Kanamé were feeling the effects of everyone's sour mood.

When they reached the palace it was late into the evening, since they had traveled nonstop, most of the inhabitants had returned to their homes, and were asleep. When they were in the courtyard once more Noriaki was off and gone before anyone could get off their horses. Kanamé sighed and dismounted, thanking the servant. "Well you all get a good sleep. See you in the morning." He waved before disappearing.

"Yeah see you guys later." Kai said, walking off in order to go see Izayoi.

Sanosuke glanced at Talia. He was still hurt that she had rejected him, but he couldn't, _wouldn't_, leave her alone in her time of need. "Come." He said softly, gesturing towards the entrance to the palace since he didn't think he would be able to touch her. "I will escort you to your room so that you can rest. You've had a trying day."

All she did was nod, staring at the ground lifelessly as she followed him into the palace that everyone was now calling her home. They walked in silence, which only seemed to make the whole situation worse. Once they were back in front of her room they stopped, and Sanosuke let out a small breath as he looked back at her. "Well-" he began, but was cut off.

"Everyone I knew is dead…" she whispered, another stream of tears beginning to fall.

Panic shot through him, because he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. "Hey," he said, awkwardly wrapping his arm around her shoulders once more. "I know that this is hard…but…I will always be here for you." he said, looking off in his discomfort and embarrassment.

"You don't even like me." Talia sobbed out, covering her face with her hands.

"That isn't true." He said, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her to try and comfort her more. He didn't know how he knew to do this, but something inside him was directing his actions. "I do like you, I just don't like what you do to me. It's never happened to me before."

She cried into his chest, gripping his shirt. "I don't know what to do anymore. I have no family and I'm stuck here in this place that I basically only thought existed in fairytales."

He began to rub her back. "You will be happy here, I promise. Just give it some time." His gaze hardened slightly. "I will not allow you to feel otherwise. Your happiness is important to me." He said with conviction, deciding to leave out the part about her moods affecting him as well. Besides, it would upset his mother if he became any more emo than he already was. And he would rather not deal with that.

Talia sniffed, her crying beginning to die down. "I don't want to be here." She whispered softly. "I feel like an alien and everyone is staring at me. And that older goblin…I saw him glaring at me like he wanted to kill me before I left. I don't belong here." She said sadly, pulling away only so she could look up at him. "I don't belong with you."

His green eyes looked into her amber ones, and Sanosuke couldn't help but lose himself in their depths. "You will always belong with me." He growled lightly, gripping her chin before pressing his lips against hers. His body felt like it was full of electricity at the simple contact, and he moved his hand to cup her cheek. Talia felt her knees give way from the mere touch of their flesh. She'd been kissed before and it had never felt like this, so it could only be the soul mate principal that they had been telling her about. Her grip on him tightened as she kissed him back, her mind going blank from everything she was being forced to feel.

She could feel his chest reverberating with what sounded like a croon, and then his fingers threaded through her hair and he gripped the back of her head. He deepened their kiss, lowering his arm to her waist and pulling her against him. "Talia." He breathed out, kissing her once more, though this one was shorter than the first. "Talia, I…" he stopped, looking down at her dazed face. She was so beautiful, and her room was so close. He bet if he tried hard enough he could convince her to let him bed her.

He stiffened then and stepped back, releasing her in the process. Such thoughts were wrong, especially about someone who cared nothing for him. Not to mention that he would never use her feelings caused by their bond against her to get his way. Besides…it was clear that she preferred his brother, and he would not lie to himself in order to be happy. Panic filled him as he realized that he had started to say something, though his body was telling him to embrace her once more and ravish her until she loved him.

Pain flashed across his face, though this time Talia saw it. "I can't." he almost wheezed, turning and running off down the hall, disappearing before she even had time to react.

Talia blinked, trying to form a thought. She was so confused now, had he not felt the same thing between them as she did? She lifted her hand and touched her fingertips to her lips. "I don't understand." She said softly, closing her eyes as a stray tear slid down her face. "What do you want from me?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

This place was too befuddling. One moment she wants Noriaki and the next she could see nothing but Sanosuke. In fact, she couldn't even fathom why now she had turned to the man who had saved her from the orcs. True, he was gorgeous, as most of the knights here were, and strong. But there was something about this destined one she was supposed to be with.

With a small smile, Talia looked up and giggled. She would only have to find out why he was so special. So with that in mind, she turned around and went into her room, intent on spending the next few days getting to know the young goblin prince.


	59. Pronouncement

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Fifty-nine_

-Pronouncement-

Talia sat on one of the many balconies of the palace, staring off into the light blue sky with a small smile on her face. It had been nearly three days since she returned to the goblin kingdom, and despite the fact her family had been killed, she found it easy to be happy. Yes, she was still sad and she missed them, but it seemed as if everyone here had taken it upon themselves to become her new family, especially Izayoi and Vitani. Hikari still wasn't too comfortable around her yet, but now she understood why.

She'd gone after the woman's mate after all, and now she understood why that was so severe. This whole soul mate thing, which hadn't made a lot of sense to her at first, was clear as day now. She and Sanosuke were tied to one another whether they liked it or not. At first, when Talia had asked the dark haired prince to spend time with her, he was apprehensive and more than a little awkward. But as the days went by, he seemed to be relaxing, and she almost swore she saw him smile once. But she was just sure that was because he tried really hard not to smile.

Everyone was pleasant here and she was learning things about the races and legends with Vitani, since she was also studying the city and its complexities. Talia had even gotten to meet the old king, one of Sanosuke's grandfathers. At first he was suspicious of her, but after the old queen stepped in he seemed to lighten up.

Talia smiled once more. It didn't take a genius to see the fact that the two were soul mates. They practically glowed around one another. That thought alone made her hopeful that maybe she'd get that one day, to grow old with someone. Of course, that someone in her mind just happened to be a brooding young man that couldn't seem to make up his mind about what he wanted.

Sometimes he would be affectionate, and then other times he would try and keep space between them. Talia actually felt bad that she was the reason he was at war with himself and his mind. She pushed off from the wall, smoothed out her dress, and smiled. It was time to find Sanosuke for the day.

The dress she had on today was another one of Izayoi's, though it was the last of the goblin princess' she would wear, for by now the servants were almost done making her her own wardrobe. She had to admit though that it was like playing dress up every day. It was a black dress with a ruffled skirt, the top tight from her waist up. The edge of the bodice was made like a strapless dress, white beads along the top. Sewn into it was a lace collar, which went up her chest and around her neck, fastened with a black choker that had a large ruby in the center, making it look like a necklace. Her hair was pulled away from her face with a clip that had a black rose on it made out of lace, the rest of her blonde locks cascading down her back.

She fisted a handful and lifted it slightly so she could hurry down the halls to find him. Just as she was turning the corner she slammed into a hard body and nearly fell back, only to have herself caught by her upper arm. "I'm so sorry!" she gasped out, looking up apologetically until she met an infuriated red stare that froze her blood in her veins.

Sasuke glared down at the human before him, his grip on her arm tightening painfully. "You." he growled, making the moment seem almost like the day Talia and Sanosuke had met, though she hadn't been this afraid then. The Uchiha took in her appearance, his frown seeming to grow as he recognized the dress she was wearing. "Why are you dressed in my granddaughter's clothes." his glare moved back to her startled face.

"Sh-she gave th-them to me." Talia stuttered out, wanting nothing more than to run away. She winced once more as his grip tightened. "Since mine aren't d-done yet." She cried out, doing her best not to actually allow the tears that wanted to fall slide down her cheeks.

Without another word the goblin pulled her with him down the hall. It was all that Talia could do to keep up with him, since he was surprisingly fast for his old age. After walking down a few more corridors, they burst into the family dining room where everyone except for Sanosuke and Itachi were enjoying a light brunch. They all grew silent then, their eyes widening as Sasuke stopped at the end of the table where Toshiro was seated, as was custom for the goblin king to be placed in. "Why is she in Izayoi's clothes? And why is she having some made?" he demanded, yanking Talia forward a bit so that everyone knew who he was talking about. "She's can't possibly be staying."

Natsumi stood, her light jade gaze narrowing. "She is absolutely staying Sasuke." She said lowly, now all attention on her. "Her family and village were murdered, and she has nowhere to go. And I will not have my son's soul mate treated as anything less than a princess."

Sasuke's eyes widened in absolute horror. "WHAT?" he shouted, louder than he ever had before.

Sanosuke entered the room then, confusion on his brow. "What's going on?" he asked, freezing when he noticed his grandfather's grip on Talia's arm, and her terrified face. He ran forward then, grabbing his elder's hand and quickly prying it from his mate. "Don't touch her." he growled, his eyes turning red as Sasuke's did the same.

"That _thing_ is your soul mate?" Sasuke yelled, pointing at the blonde girl with a clawed finger. Sanosuke moved her behind him, so that he was a barrier between the two.

"_Talia_ is not a thing." The younger man replied stiffly. "And yes, she is."

Sasuke glared at the pair. "I can't believe you." he said. "First Hayate throws his life away on some girl." He said, gesturing towards the youngest Uchiha, who was sitting next to a beautiful brunette fairy.

Hayate huffed. "Hey." He said, wrapping his arm around the woman next to him. "I love Chitose." He declared, though it went ignored.

"Then Kanamé gets stuck with a sack of useless flesh." Sasuke continued, moving his arm towards Vitani and the king-to-be. "Whose _only_ redeeming quality is that she has good blood, not to mention acts like a proper lady."

"Grandfather!" Kanamé objected, though was cut off. Natsumi's fierce gaze narrowed further as her claws dug into the wood of the table.

Sasuke then looked over to Izayoi and Kai. "Your sister's isn't _too_ terrible, because he's not a hideous monster anymore, and I will always love her no matter what." Then his crimson gaze moved to Noriaki. "And I don't even want to get started on Noriaki and his soul mate. The fact that he can be monogamous is absolutely mind blowing, though I guess if the half-breed is that good in bed he'd be persuaded to stay with her."

"Excuse me?" Hikari gasped, completely offended by his words.

"Fuck you old man!" Noriaki shouted, standing up to attack his elder, only to be held back by Kanamé and Hayate. "Let me go! I'll beat some sense into that fat ass of his!" he hissed.

Natsumi snarled, baring her fangs slightly, getting the attention of the dark haired male next to her. Akito frowned, shifting his gaze to his father, who was apparently feeling relentless this afternoon. Sasuke didn't even seem to notice any of this however, as he looked back at Sanosuke. "But you…I had high hopes for you, and you go and become soul mates with a _human_." He sneered.

Sanosuke visibly bristled. "It's not like I have any control over it Grandfather." He told him. "Though you wouldn't understand, since you've never been blessed enough to know what it's like. You're just bitter because you're alone." He snarled, baring his fangs.

"She's a peasant!" Sasuke declared, his fury growing. "That girl is no better than the dirt beneath my boots, nor the horse manure along with it." he pointed to his grandson. "You are a disgrace. Nothing you do could possibly make me more disappointed in you."

"Wanna bet?" Sanosuke smirked humorlessly, placing his hand over his heart. "I, Uchiha Sanosuke, pledge myself to my soul mate and _love_, Talia, whom I will protect with every fiber of my being." He declared, making everyone present gasp in shock, though none were as shocked as Sasuke appeared to be. Sanosuke instantly felt the new bond that had formed between him and the blonde behind him.

Talia took in a sharp breath and blinked. "I feel all tingly." She said simply, touching her hand over her heart. She smiled at Sanosuke and took his hand in hers, feeling the warmth that filled her. He glanced back at her, a small smile on his own façade, until his head whipped around when Sasuke charged at them.

"You're_ just_ as worthless and arrogant as your brother." He seethed, moving to strike only to slam forward as sharp claws embedded into his neck and he was lifted from the ground.

"How _dare_ you insult my children!" Natsumi raged, digging her claws in further, causing blood to run down her fingers. "How _dare_ you dignify yourself as their elder!" she screamed, her eyes only narrowing. "And how _DARE _you call yourself a knight of honor! You ungrateful, bitter, high strung old man!" Natsumi shrieked, throwing him into the wall. Sasuke hissed out, sliding down to the floor before wiping away the blood that had come from his mouth. The pink haired princess landed and stalked towards him as he rose.

"And it's a surprise why your children are so disrespectful? You little priss of a princess." He seethed. Then he ran at her, raising his hand to claw across her face.

Natsumi didn't move, instead she smirked, stopping in her tracks and crossing her arms. Just as Sasuke was about to reach her, he was knocked sideways, hitting the ground once more and sliding across the tile until he hit the wall. His red gaze shot up, meeting the enraged one of his son, who was now standing next to Natsumi. "You _dare_ try to strike my wife?" Akito asked, growling at his father. "I will kill you if you so much as think of harming her, or one of our children, _ever_ again. Out of everyone, it is _you_ who is disgracing the Uchiha name."

Sasuke stood, holding a hand to his side. "We shall see." He gritted out, before turning and walking out of the room.

Once his father was no longer visible, Akito's eyes changed back to green, and he turned and smirked at his wife. "Natsumi," he crooned, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him, cupping her cheek with his free hand. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

"Oh my love," she whispered, leaning into his palm. "I told you I would snap if he went after our babies again."

"And I waited for it to happen." He said, dipping his head and kissing her passionately.

Not interested in the scene, Sanosuke faced Talia. "Talia," he said softly, searching her face. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Having a harder time looking away from his parents, Talia finally met his worried gaze. "Um…" she glanced down at the bruise on her arm and shrugged. "Not really, I'll be okay." She smiled, glancing back at the two and blushing. "So…do you and I have the same bond that they do?"

His eyes widened slightly, and a light pink actually dusted across his cheeks. "…yeah." He told her, looking down to the bruise and placing his hand over it. It began to glow a soft green, and when he lowered his palm the mark was gone. "I will protect you with my life now, not that I wouldn't have before, but now my life is yours." He explained.

"It's really strong isn't it?" she whispered.

Kanamé nodded and walked over to the two. "The strongest bond you can possibly have with someone. Even more powerful than a soul mate bond."

"Wow…" she breathed out.

"You betcha." Hayate smiled, stopping next to the group. Then he looked to his elder brother. "So Sano, does this mean you and Talia are going to get married?" he asked. "You did say you loved her when you pledged yourself to her, after all."

Sanosuke's eyes widened even more at having gotten caught. He was hoping that nobody had heard that part. "Um…uh…well you see…that is…given the circumstances…and all…" he began to rub the back of his neck in a clear sign of his nervousness. He glanced around, seeing his other two siblings beginning to converge on him, along with their soul mates. And, not very good under so much direct pressure, the young Uchiha was beginning to panic, internally, of course.

"It was just in the heat of the moment." Talia said simply, giving them all a warm smile.

Noriaki scoffed and hit his brother over the head. "Never say such a word unless you absolutely mean it. And it's even worse to be embarrassed or ashamed of such an admittance. I am in love with my soul mate, Hikari, and I will declare it to the world despite if others think it weak to love. She made me strong enough to break my oath to Kanamé. Get a back bone little brother, you are no longer only responsible for yourself." He said wisely, walking out of the room, his previous fury emanating off him like a dark aura. It was obvious he was still upset over their grandfather's words. Hikari followed after him, in order to make sure that he would be okay.

Sanosuke huffed, crossing his arms. "I didn't make that declaration in the heat of the moment. I told you I don't take feelings lightly." He said, looking down at Talia. "I was only flustered about the whole marriage question."

"Oh." Talia gulped, now looking embarrassed. "Well we don't have to get married. I read in one of these fairy books with Vitani that a lot of soul mates don't get married they just like to spend time with each other and whatnot."

"Woman!" Sanosuke said, gripping her upper arms and shaking her a bit. "Did you not listen to me that day in the hallway?" he asked, looking to everyone like he was beginning to lose it. "I can't just spend time with someone that I want to throw on my bed and pound into oblivion while they scream in ecstasy! Only married and in love people do that! And I love and want to marry you!" He froze then, his entire face turning a dark red when he realized that everyone had heard him. His parents had even stopped making out and were looking over at him with startled gazes.

Mortified, Sanosuke released the blonde. "Um…I need to go." He whispered, rushing out of the room.

"My baby boy is a horn dog just like Noriaki!" Natsumi cried out, covering her face with her hands.

Kanamé just smirked, "Those two are apparently more alike than I thought."

Talia just stared after Sanosuke, her face as dark as a cherry. "W-wait! Sano!" she called out, fisting her dress in her hand and running out after him. "Sanosuke!" Talia yelled, looking around to try and figure out where he went. She growled out and headed down the hallway, rounding a corner quickly. "Sano-" she started once more, only to collide with him since he had heard her demand. "Ow…" she groaned out, rubbing her head, since it had hit his chin.

"Sorry!" he said, his blush still present. He took a step away from her, clasping his hands behind his back in his attempt to not touch her.

"Why are you running away from me?" she asked, finally looking back at him.

He licked his lips. "I wasn't running away from you…I just…I didn't know what else to do…" he admitted.

She shrugged with a small smile, "Stay with me?"

"Okay." He returned her smile, though this one lit up his entire face.

Talia only seemed to glow. "You want to know something Sanosuke?" she asked, lifting her hands and covering her now pink cheeks.

"What?" he asked, reaching up and taking her hands in his and removing them from her blushing face.

"I'm pretty sure…that I love you too." She admitted.

Sanosuke smiled once more, before leaning down and kissing her lightly. "I really do love you Talia. I don't know how I survived this long without you…and can only surmise it was because I didn't know how wonderful my life could be with you in it."

The blonde giggled. "You know what they say, ignorance is bliss." She said kissing him back sweetly.

"Well I no longer want to be ignorant of anything to do with you." he told her, resting his forehead against hers. He visibly swallowed then, seeming a bit nervous all of a sudden. "Talia…will you marry me? It doesn't have to be soon, it can be after Kanamé and Vitani's wedding. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

Amber eyes widened with surprise, but they were filled with joy. "Really? I get to marry you?" she smiled. Her heart was practically overflowing, and she knew she'd never felt so happy before in her life.

Sanosuke chuckled. "Only if you want to. Besides, our wedding is already all planned out, so this way my mother and sister's planning won't go to waste."

"That's true." She nodded, moving closer to him. "And then…we can have sex…unless you don't want to wait." She whispered, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks, though her stare was bold.

He blinked in surprise, before smirking slightly. "Talia, after all of the naughty things I've either done to you, or told you I wanted to do, you think I want to wait?" he shook his head. "If we're getting married, then I'm going to take you up to my room right now and have my way with you."

She shivered, biting down on her lower lip. "If we hurry…no one will catch us and talk to us."

"Good thinking." He said, scooping her up into his arms and hurrying off towards the stairs that would take him to the floor where his room was located. He was so happy. He finally had the woman of his dreams, whom he loved and loved him in return, and they were going to get married. His mother was going to be so happy once she heard about it. Though she wouldn't hear anything until after he'd had his fill of Talia's body, because in all honesty, having sex with her was what he was most excited about.

The couple made it to the Uchiha's chambers without anyone stopping them, and once they were safe inside, they locked the door, keeping the rest of the world out for just a little while. Because in this moment, they were each other's world.


	60. Escape

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Sixty_

-Escape-

"Hideaki, I'm scared." A small, dark haired elf girl trembled as she and six other children hid in a makeshift cabin. The other children nodded, murmuring to one another as they huddled closer. The youngest was about three, while the oldest they had was near eight. Hideaki let out a tired breath and gave them a reassuring smile.

"I know you're scared." He said softly, touching the girl's head. "But I promise I will get you all to Silex Silicis, and you will be safe from these creatures. The main city is a fortress, and the goblins will protect you."

A young boy with blonde hair and impish green eyes sniffed, trying his best not to cry. "But the goblins are mean…"

Hideaki shook his head and pulled the cover over them. "Do not worry. You will be safe." He whispered, getting up and sliding the door open just enough to get out. "I promise I will return swiftly. I will check the area, get food, and then we will be off."

With that said Hideaki left the children, silently praying that nothing would happen to them in his absence. He was a tall, slender elf, though he had more muscle than most of his kind, and light brown hair. His bangs fell around his face, but it was mostly tame and soft. Even for an elf he was always looked at oddly, because his eyes were a dark fuchsia, but he didn't have an ounce of goblin blood, so he surmised it was just an odd color he was blessed with.

Being an elf, he was a master of archery, and so had a bow and full quiver of arrows on his back, along with his sword that was strapped to his belt. He wore a white, sleeveless tunic, along with dark green pants that went into his leather boots. On his left arm he had a leather bracer to protect from the string of the arrows. His clothes were a bit worn, but he'd been on the move for almost two days now.

The forest was crawling with dark creatures they now knew as orcs, and there was no safe place aside from the mountain fortress of Silex Silicis. He crept around the trees, making sure to stay out of sight since he didn't want to draw attention to him or the children. He frowned, thinking of those poor scared kids. Not a week ago they'd been playing and frolicking, and now the old elfin kingdom was run over by those terrible monsters. So many people were slain, but the worst of it was, some of the elves had risen again only to come back as a hideous creature.

Hideaki had stayed as long as possible to try and find any survivors, but they had been forced to move after he found the seventh child, a girl named Kana. She was only six years old, and scared to death. Her parents had been murdered and as she wept over them, they began to move and try and feast on her for sustenance. His pink gaze narrowed as he remembered the night and the new wave that had come in from the Vale, which he only assumed was now a desolate wasteland of muck and filth. One thing was for sure, these monsters needed to be stopped, and if anyone had a plan, it was the goblins.

The elf dashed from the trees and to a bush, pulling out his almost empty pouch and filling it with the berries that he knew were not poisonous. He managed to go around a few more, filling it to the brim and then tying it to his side. He had to get those kids out of here before the orcs moved closer to the main city.

Hideaki heaved himself up into the tree he was beside and looked around, taking his bow from his back and notching an arrow as he peered around. He could already smell their foul odor in the forest. They were on the move. He frowned, they moved far too quickly for how large they were, and he was beginning to worry about how fast the kids could move.

Seeing a grey, pasty beast he let loose his arrow and watched as, what he assumed was, the scout fall to the ground. He readied another arrow and took out another, and then another. His brow furrowed in confusion. There was no way they had already managed to catch up with them. His eyes widened at the thought and he jumped from his perch in the tree and took off towards where he had hidden his little ones.

Just as he entered the clearing, he smelled the smoke and heard the screams. "No!" he shouted, pulling out three arrows and readying them as he ran forward and shot the three orcs that were trying to pry out the elf children. He took them all out simultaneously, nailing each of them with an arrow in the head.

When he reached their hideout he ripped the door off and dove inside, pulling the now flaming blanket off the trapped kids. "Hurry! Get out!" he ordered, helping them to their feet and shoving them out the doorway. He picked up the youngest, a small boy of only three, and ran out once they were all out of the inferno. "Come on! We have to run." He said, replacing his bow on his back and taking the hand of a small girl before running as fast as he was able along with the others.

He couldn't believe how fast these things mobilized. It was almost like they were actually trying to find him and take him out so they could get the kids, and he dreaded the thought of them getting their disgusting claws on these innocents. It felt like they'd been running for hours, but the scent of the orcs never diminished. But Hideaki refused to even let defeat enter his mind as he pressed on.

Finally, they reached another field. He slowed his pace and set the boy down. "Alright. You all have to keep running, just go straight, don't stop until you know it's safe, but do not go anywhere but straight. I will catch up with you I promise, but I'm going to buy us some more time."

"Hideaki!" a brunette boy sniffed, latching onto his leg. "Please don't leave us!"

"I'm not leaving you, but you have to run. I promise I will be right behind you." He smiled, kneeling down and hugging him tightly. "I promised I would keep you safe, and I will not break that promise, I swear."

They all nodded and started forward, running as fast as they could. The older elf took a deep breath before he faced the scent once more. He pulled out three arrows and aimed them where he could sense the presence of the orcs drawing closer. Once the orcs came into view, he began to pick them off as quickly as he could so they wouldn't get any farther. If his bearings were right, they'd only have another two days, maybe a day and a half to get to the goblin forest.

The barrage continued as he took them out. A few had tried to go around, but he'd taken care of them quick enough. And then he heard a roar, one that actually made his hair stand on end. He looked around, and before he had time to react, a massive orc at least two times the size of any he'd seen burst from the trees. Hideaki rolled out of the way before he could be trampled, and shot off his arrows, aiming them all for his neck, eyes, and head. He needed to take this thing down, because it would be able to outrun him in no time.

It took longer than he had hoped and many more arrows than he had to spare, but finally the beast collapsed. He ran over, slitting its throat just to be sure it would not rise again. He heard another battle cry and turned just in time to see an orc charging at him. He reached back to notch an arrow, but grabbed air. The orc was too close now for him to grab his sword, and just as it slammed into him, he felt cold, sharp fangs dig into the flesh over his heart.

Hideaki screamed out in agony, his vision going white for a moment. He felt as if he were being poisoned, like something was forcing its way into his flesh. But just before he could black out from the sheer pain, he managed to unsheathe his knife and stab the orc in the neck. The monster ripped away from him, stumbling back and wailing as it tried to hold its massive hands over the wound.

The elf was up in an instant, replacing his bow on his back and drawing his sword to cut off the orc's head. He sheathed his weapon once more and turned and started running as fast as he was able. He placed his hand of the burning flesh of his chest, and thought of nothing but finding the children. It seemed for now the orcs were no longer following them, but that didn't put him at ease. His whole body ached and thrummed with something primal and dark.

He pushed away the feeling to the best of his abilities and pushed on. It was almost sunset when he finally found the elfin children huddled together, hiding beneath a large tree whose roots formed a safe cage. He slid down the dirt and met them, all crying because they thought they would never see him again. "Hideaki! We were so worried!" one cried.

"You're bleeding!" another gasped.

Hideaki simply smiled at them, though it was pained, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. "Please don't worry about me." He smiled, pulling off his shirt and beginning to tear it so he could bandage himself up. He took off his pouch and offered it to them. "Now you all should eat while you can and get some rest. I will wake you when it is safe for us to start moving again."

They all nodded and started to share the berries while Hideaki cleaned his wound the best he could, and wrapped it tightly so he would not have to worry about it. But as the children began to drift off and night fell, filling the woods with darkness, the elf couldn't help feel himself aching. His wound burned, as if hell itself were trying to climb out of him. His vision seemed sharper and everything was more crisp, but when he forced the feeling away it went back to normal.

He frowned and looked out into the woods, listening for any sign of the orcs. One thing was for sure, they needed to get to Silex Silicis and fast.

* * *

><p>Sakura let out a sigh as she came out of Sasuke's bedchambers. She met the gazes of her husband and Itachi, and shook her head sadly. "It doesn't look good at all." She told them. "I don't know why, but his sickness keeps coming back."<p>

"Then you're not getting rid of it all when you heal him." Itachi said, worry lacing his voice. "You're not looking hard enough."

"Itachi…we've done everything we can to make him better. Sasuke's decided to just leave it alone." The pink haired fairy said, stopping next to Gaara. "He said he'd rather die than be in constant pain for the rest of his life."

The redhead huffed, crossing his arms. "Pansy." He grumbled, walking past his wife and entering the room. "Why are you dying?" Gaara demanded as he stopped beside his best friend's bed. "I forbid you to leave me with these idiots and psychopaths."

Sasuke looked over at him from his spot in his bed. He was dressed in his sleeping clothes, and propped up against the headboard with his pillows. His skin was paler than normal, and it was clear by his countenance that he was in pain and sick, despite how well he was trying to hide it. "I don't think you have much of a say in this." He said, smirking slightly.

Gaara frowned, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "But…I hate them all so much…especially that pink haired freak they call my grandson. He's just odd."

"That he is." The Uchiha chuckled, the sound turning into a cough. "But I'm tired. My time here is nearly spent, and let's face it, you don't really need me to protect you anymore."

The elder king nodded, patting his friend's leg. "I wish you would have told me you were in pain sooner…" he sighed. "I know it wouldn't have helped…but still." He looked off then, before returning his jade gaze to Sasuke's ebony one. "You're my best friend Sasuke…the best knight I could ever hope for…I'm glad our fates were tied together." He actually smiled, before rising. "What will you have me do? Should I tell your son? And the children?"

He nodded. "If you would. I have things that I must say to each of them…and I don't have much time." He sighed. "But Gaara…it has truly been an honor and a privilege to be your knight, and your best friend." He smiled. "There's not a thing I would change about the time I spent serving you."

The two smirked at one another, until Gaara chuckled. "Well I will see you soon my friend. After all, how on earth could I have anymore adventures without you? And I'm not nearly ready to give up excitement." he bowed then, fully to Sasuke, something no king had ever done to his knight. "Goodbye my friend."

"Goodbye Gaara." Sasuke said, nodding to him and closing his eyes as his friend left the room.

Gaara closed the door behind him and sighed. "Sakura, please gather the Uchihas…" he said, walking past her with a frown.

Sakura nodded, glancing at Itachi, who was entering the room to go and speak to his brother. She returned her gaze to her husband, watching him walk off before heading downstairs to find her grandchildren. She wanted more than anything to go after Gaara and make sure he was okay, but she knew he wanted to be alone right now. They could always talk tonight when they went to bed.

Sighing to herself, she smiled when she saw Grum down the hall. "Grum." She said, stopping before the little goblin. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Of course Queen Cherry Blossom!" Grum smiled crookedly at her. "Grum happy to help any way Grum can!"

Her smile widened. "Can you please go and gather all of my grandchildren in the library? Ask some of the other servants to help you, I have something important to tell them."

"Yes Queen Cherry Blossom." He nodded, quickly hobbling down the hall. Sakura turned and continued on her way, off to find her youngest child and her husband. If she knew those two, they were either still in their room having sex, or outside by the pond, as they liked to spend time together there where they first met.

Deciding to check outside first, she allowed her wings to lift her off the ground and out one of the windows, before she headed to the garden. Usually she just flew to the pond in the center of the maze, because she could never find it if she walked. She'd tried to one time, and had gotten terribly lost. Gaara had thought the whole thing funny of course, and he made fun of her for it for over a week, each in subtle ways, of course.

Spotting the pond, she was relieved to see the two love birds sitting on the bank and cuddling as they spoke in hushed tones, looking as they had when they were younger. She landed next to them, getting their attention. "Mother." The pink haired woman blinked. "What's wrong?" she asked, sensing the dim aura around the elder fairy.

"I need the two of you to come to the library for a sort of…family meeting." Sakura told them. "Grum has already gone off to find the kids, so they'll meet us there."

Akito blinked, his brow furrowing. "What's the meeting about?" he asked.

"You'll find out when you come to the library." The pink haired fairy said with a small nod, flying off before more could be said.

She landed outside the palace, going inside and making her way to the library. When she reached it, Hayate, Kanamé, and Izayoi were already there, along with their other halves. "Hello kids." She smiled. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"What's wrong grandma?" Izayoi asked, walking up to the pink haired queen. "Is everything alright?"

"No sweetie, it isn't." Sakura's smile turned a bit sad as she shook her head. "But we must wait for the others before I tell you what's going on." She said.

"You're not dying are you?" Hayate asked, clearly concerned.

Sakura chuckled. "Not that I know of Hayate."

Just then Sanosuke and Talia entered the room, looking a bit disheveled, as they had been making out when Grum had found them. "What's going on?" he asked, looking around at his siblings and grandmother and sensing the somber mood.

"I just need to talk to you all about something important. But we need to wait for Noriaki and Hikari to get here." Sakura told them.

It was then that the doors slammed open. "This better be fuckin' important cause' I was just in the middle of plowing my gorgeous woman." Noriaki snapped, crossing his arms as he glared at the group. Hikari walked in behind him, a small blush on her face as she wrapped her arm around her love's waist and leaned against his side.

"Nori." She whined slightly, embarrassed that he had told everyone what they'd been doing.

Sakura sighed. "Noriaki, please, you know I don't like it when you use that language." she said, seeming a bit worn.

"Then what do you want woman. I have the patience of grandfather at this point." He grumbled, wrapping an arm around Hikari and setting his other hand on his hip.

"Speaking of your grandfather, that is why I asked you all to come." Sakura said, seeing Akito and Natsumi enter the room and stop next to everyone.

Akito frowned. "What is it?"

"Sasuke has been ill for about a year now." The pink haired fairy announced. "We don't know what it is, but it keeps growing inside of him. We've tried healing it, but every time we get rid of it, it comes right back. So he's decided to die, instead of living on in pain as we continue to heal him for short periods of time."

There was silence in the room, as everyone stared at her in shock at what she had just told them. "…what?" Akito and Sanosuke asked at the same time, clearly not believing her.

Sakura gave them a sad look. "Sasuke is dying. I don't know when, but he doesn't have much time left."

"Is that _it_?" Noriaki asked, actually glaring at his grandmother. "You called me down here to tell me that jackass is _finally_ dying?"

"Show some respect." Sanosuke said, glaring at his older brother. "Grandfather may have said some things to you that weren't called for, but he is still our elder, and part of the family."

Noriaki shifted his glare to Sanosuke, daring him to speak again. "Well I don't care. I'm _glad_ he's dying." He snapped. "Now I can finally be appreciated for all the shit I take from this family." He snapped, releasing Hikari and storming out of the room.

Hikari frowned and rushed after him, not wanting him to be left alone in such a state. Sakura sighed. "Well…he has asked to see each of you." she turned to the rest of them. "To say goodbye."

"Of course, we'll go up there now." Akito nodded, looking to his children. "Unless any of you feel the same way as Noriaki."

They all shook their heads and the group made their way back to where Sasuke's room was. Izayoi sniffed as she tried not to cry. "I can't believe grandfather is dying…I don't understand. If he was sick, why didn't anyone know?"

"He didn't want you to know." Sakura explained. "You know how he is about appearing weak. Where do you think your father and brothers inherited it from?" she asked with a small smile.

"No man wants to seem weak." Kai said, wrapping his arm around Izayoi's shoulders to try and console her. "Or be fussed over."

Natsumi sighed. "So…who goes in first?" she asked, seeing the doors coming in to view.

"I would like to go first." Akito said. "He is my father, after all."

Nobody argued with him, and so once Itachi came out of the room, Akito and Natsumi entered. Akito frowned when he saw his father's form in his bed. He looked so fragile. "Father," He said, stopping next to the bed, "Sakura has told us that you are ailing."

"Yes." Sasuke nodded. "My time here is almost up."

"Why did you keep something like this from us?" Natsumi asked, sitting on the bedside and taking Sasuke's hand. "I mean I understand, but we're your family. I would have helped you."

He gave her a small smile. "Because I didn't want you to worry about me when we have this problem with the orcs. It's more important."

"Father, don't say that." Akito said, frowning.

"Nothing is more important than the family." Natsumi nodded.

Sasuke shook his head. "I was going to die someday anyways. It was better that you not worry about me dying for the past year."

The pink haired princess lifted their joined hands and kissed his, trying not to cry. "You were a wonderful grandfather Sasuke…I'm sorry about a few days ago…"

He shook his head. "No…I'm sorry Natsumi." He said. "I tend to be in a foul mood when the pain is worse than usual. And I don't really like change…but I guess it's okay now that I don't have to be around for it." he chuckled weakly.

"Father, isn't there anything we can do?" Akito asked, trying not to show the sadness he was feeling.

"No." Sasuke said. "I want to die. I'm ready for it. Besides, I did right by you, despite everything." He smiled slightly. "So I can die a proud father."

The younger man nodded stiffly, his hand clenched into a fist with his claws digging into his palm as he tried to hold back the emotions that had suddenly overcome him about his sire's words. "You will be missed." He said.

"Very much so." Natsumi nodded, leaning forward and kissing Sasuke's cheek. "Thank you Sasuke. Know that we love you very much." she said, standing and going over to her husband. She kissed him and snuggled against him. "Tell him you love him." she whispered. "Or you'll regret it." Natsumi smiled and pulled away, looking back at Sasuke before leaving the room.

Akito watched her leave, before looking back at the man in the bed. "Father…I…" he let out a harsh breath and looked down. "I know we haven't really been very close…but…I do love you." he admitted, glancing up at him.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "I know Akito. I love you too. Now get out before this gets any mushier." He said.

The younger man chuckled, leaning down and shaking his father's hand. "Goodbye father. I will miss you."

"And I you. Now send in one of the kids." He ordered. Akito nodded, turning and going back out into the hall.

"Who's next?" he asked, looking at his children.

Kanamé stepped forward, holding Vitani's hand. "I will go." He said, going into the room. He stopped beside his grandfather's bed and gave him a hesitant smile. "Hello grandfather. You're not in much pain right now are you?"

"Not too much right now, though Sakura gave me something to numb the pain." He said. Sasuke looked over at his eldest grandchild, before glancing to the woman hiding slightly behind him. "You do not have to be scared princess. I am in no position or mood to try anything harmful."

Vitani nodded, moving to Kanamé's side. "I did not wish for my presence to bother you. I know that you don't really like me." she tried to smile.

Sasuke snorted. "Please, I don't like most people, so you shouldn't be offended."

Kanamé actually smiled, looking a bit relieved. "I'm glad you are still feeling yourself grandfather. It makes me happy you are able to be like this even though…" he paused and sighed. "I will miss you greatly grandfather."

"Do not be so forlorn Kanamé." The elder Uchiha said. "Death is a natural part of life, you might as well get used to it." he told him. "Now, I did have something I wanted to discuss with you, that I feel is of great importance."

"What is it?" he asked, stepping closer.

"This human, you love her, correct?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Vitani, who still seemed a bit uncertain as to how she should act.

Kanamé nodded. "Yes, very much so."

"Good." he smiled slightly, catching them off-guard. "She will make you a fine wife. I've seen how dedicated she is to learning our ways and customs, and have even spoken to her father a time or two. Despite the fact that she is a human, and will inevitably dilute the blood of the royal line, the two of you have my blessing." He told them. "As long as you rule Silex Silicis as well as your predecessors, you have my support."

The elder triplet's smile widened. "Grandfather that means so much to me! Thank you so much." he bowed respectfully. "I will make you proud grandfather. So, I wish you a well rest."

"You have already made me proud." Sasuke nodded to him. "Now go and send in your sister. I'm sure she's a bit of a mess out there."

Kanamé nodded, turning and heading for the door. "Thank you Sir Sasuke." Vitani curtseyed, before hurrying after her fiancé.

It wasn't much later that Izayoi hurried in, kneeling beside her grandfather's bed and taking his hand in hers, rubbing his flesh against her smooth cheek. "Oh grandfather, I'm sorry." She said, unable to stop herself from crying.

"Sorry for what my dear?" Sasuke asked, not even looking up when Kai walked up behind his granddaughter.

"Because there is nothing I can do to help you…and I don't want you to die." She sniffed, looking up at him. "I will miss you so much, I don't know if my heart can bear it."

He smiled at her. "Of course you can Iza. You have a mate now, who will love you and care for you, and make you happy for the remainder of your days." He told her, before giving Kai a harsh look. "Right?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

Kai stepped forward and placed his hand on Izayoi's shoulder. "Of course. I will dedicate my life to making her happy and keeping her safe." he said firmly.

"I love you grandfather." Izayoi whispered, nuzzling into his hand.

Sasuke reached out to the best of his ability and cupped her cheek. "I love you too my sweet Izayoi." He said, brushing some of her hair from her face. "Do not weep too long over me. We shall see each other again in the next life."

"Of course." She nodded, giving him the best smile she could. She got up and leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead. "I love you." she whispered once more, before pulling away and stopping in front of Kai. She gave him a hopeful smile and waited, lacing her hands together.

Kai grimaced slightly, before turning his stormy gaze to the dying goblin. "I'm sorry to see you go in such a way my lord." He nodded. "I would have liked to have gotten the chance to become better acquainted with you." he said reluctantly.

"No you don't." Sasuke nearly snorted. "I hate your guts." He smirked. "But I am pleased to see your dedication to my granddaughter. And for that, I give you my blessing, so long as you meant what you said, and will take care of her and treat her the way she deserves."

Surprise entered the white haired man's eyes, before he covered it up. "I will, you can bet on that." Kai bowed, actually meaning it. "Thank you."

Izayoi giggled, latching onto his arm. She smiled at her grandfather. "I love you grandfather. We will see each other again." She nodded, before leaving with her mate.

Not too long after Hayate entered with Chitose on his arm. "Grandfather! How could you leave us!" he cried out, practically throwing himself on the bed and hugging the old goblin as Chitose stood back and watched their interaction. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

Sasuke grimaced. "Hayate, please, show some decorum and act like a man. I don't want to remember how much of a pansy you are before I die."

The young goblin quickly sat up, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry grandfather." He sniffed, wiping the water away. "I promise to do better, I don't want people to think I'm a pansy."

"Just…live a happy life and take care of your woman." Sasuke said. "And you will make me proud."

"Yes grandfather." Hayate nodded, rising from his spot on the bed. "I will miss you." he bowed, before taking his love's hand and leading her from the room.

It was a few seconds later when Sanosuke and Talia came in, Talia slightly behind her mate as they made their way over to the bed. "Grandfather." The young Uchiha said with a slight incline of his head.

"Sano." Sasuke said, looking behind him. "You do not have to hide, please come out." He requested.

Talia glanced at the older goblin, stepping forward though she didn't meet his gaze. Instead she stared at the ground and poked her fingers together nervously. Sanosuke looked at his love, and wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her to him to reassure her. "I am sorry, young lady, if I hurt you the other day." Sasuke said.

"It's fine…" she barely squeaked out.

"I would also like to apologize for the things I said, about you being a human and unworthy." The Uchiha continued. "You're blood may be filthy, but you make Sanosuke happy, and that is a hard task indeed. I'm sure that I can trust you to take care of my grandson, and make sure he doesn't run himself into the ground with his training and duties."

The blonde blinked, looking up at him for a moment before meeting Sanosuke's gaze. "Um…thanks…I think…"

Sanosuke nodded. "That was a compliment, trust me." he said, giving her a small smile before looking back at his elder. "Grandfather…I am sorry if I disappointed you, but I love Talia. She is my life now."

"I understand." Sasuke nodded. "And I apologize for what I said to you Sano. I tend to be rude when I don't feel good. Well, a bit more rude than normal." He smirked. "But I want you to know that I am proud of the goblin you have become. I couldn't have asked for more."

A small smile came to Sanosuke's lips. "Thank you. I shall miss you greatly, but I promise to remember all that you taught me. I want to continue to make you proud in the afterlife."

"I have no doubt that you will." The dying goblin said, looking back at the quiet blonde woman. "Talia," he said, since he now knew what her name was. "I hear that you wish to marry my grandson."

A dark blush spread across the girl's cheeks. "Um…well…" she began to fidget a bit more before she let out a small squeak. "Yes, I do. And I know I'm just a human, but I love him so much I feel like my heart will burst every time I am around him, and I will make him happy and even work extra hard so I can be of more use and stuff." She said in a jumbled heap, her hands now in fists as she made her proclamation.

He chuckled. "I'm sure you will my dear. I want you to know that you and Sano have my blessing to be married. It is clear that you both care deeply for one another, and as long as you make each other happy, I see no reason in keeping the two of you apart. Besides, it's not like your offspring will rule. That other human's weak spawn will be first in line." He shook his head. "But I digress. You have a strong spirit, and that is just what Sano needs, I think. He's too stiff for his own good, and I don't want him to turn out like me."

"Grandfather, you're not all that bad." Sanosuke tried to defend, only to have his words waved off.

"Please," Sasuke said, coughing a bit. "I am probably one of the rudest, most judgmental people you will ever meet, I will be the first one to admit that."

Sanosuke smiled slightly, before bowing. "Thank you for your blessing grandfather, I really appreciate it." he said.

"Yes, thank you." Talia said softly, nodding to the goblin. She and Sanosuke exchanged a look, before the blonde nodded once more and exited the room, leaving the two males alone.

"I will miss you grandfather." Sanosuke said, seeming pained as he kneeled before the bed. "I know it's not exactly manly to say…but I love you." he looked up at his elder with an unsure green gaze.

Sasuke smiled. "And I you. I am proud to have had you descend from my line." He pat Sanosuke on the head. "Now send in your brother, I want to speak to him. There are many things I need to tell him before my time is up."

Sanosuke swallowed, dreading the next words to leave his mouth. "Grandfather…Noriaki is not here."

The ailing goblin frowned, glancing back at his bedroom door before returning his deep gaze to his grandson. "Then where is he? Where is Noriaki?"


	61. Shocker

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Sixty-one_

-Shocker-

"Nori, I really think you should go and see him." Hikari said, watching from her spot on the bed as her mate paced back and forth across their shared bedroom.

"Why?" the dark haired goblin demanded, tossing one of his knives up before he caught it expertly.

She held in a sigh. "Because he's your grandfather, and he's dying. This could be the last time you ever speak to him. Don't you want your last memory with him to be something other than that terrible brunch we had a few days ago?"

Noriaki stopped and looked over at his woman before stalking over to the bed and giving her a silencing glare. "That's how _every_ moment has been with that vile man. I'm glad he's dying. It's about time, cause' I was damn sure evil was immortal, and I was a bit perturbed for awhile there."

"Baby, don't say that." Hikari said, rising onto her knees and smoothing her hands up his chest and rubbing it to try and soothe his upset. "I just don't want you to ever regret not seeing him one last time. You say now that you won't, but years down the road, you just might. Those kinds of things nobody ever knows for certain."

"I damn sure know I want him dead. All he's ever done is treat me like I'm second-rate." He growled, grabbing her wrists and stopping her, though he didn't push her away, since her presence was putting him at ease. "Like nothing I could ever do was good enough, because it didn't matter, and I'm sick and tired of trying to prove myself to him."

"You're more than good enough to me." she said, kissing the side of his jaw. "You're strong, and brave, and smart, not to mention an amazing lover." A small smile came to her face. "And you're able to keep me in line, an amazing feat, I must say." She chuckled, before laying her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you Noriaki. Just know that, no matter what, _I _think you're first-rate."

The dark haired goblin sighed, but looked down at her, cupping her cheek with his hand and turning her head so he could meet her gaze. "I love you too Hikari." He mumbled, leaning down and kissing her sweetly.

She returned his kiss, reaching up with her now freed hand and holding his face close to hers. There was a knock on the door then, but the couple ignored it, too wrapped up in each other. That is, until it opened, and the one who had knocked walked in.

"Do you two ever do anything else besides have sex?" Sanosuke asked, walking in and plopping down in one of the chairs in the room as if he owned the place.

Noriaki pulled his lips from Hikari's, looking over at his younger brother warningly. "What do you want." he snapped, already having an idea of why he'd come.

"You need to go and speak with grandfather before it's too late." Sanosuke said, giving his brother a serious look.

"No."

"Nori," the younger goblin sighed, standing and going over to the two, though he ignored Hikari. "He asked to see you." he told him, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "He _wants_ to see you. Please, shove your pride and anger aside and just hear what he has to say."

The elder Uchiha simply shrugged off his brother's hand before he faced him fully. "No." he said once more. "He wants another shot at me, one _last_ time. And I simply will not indulge that old fool anymore. I want him to die and I want him to rot in hell. I don't give a crap about him." he seethed, pushing past him and walking to the other side of the room.

Hikari moved to go to his side, but Sanosuke held up his hand, halting her. "I don't think that is why he wants to see you brother." he said. "He gave Kanamé and Vitani his blessing, and he even gave me and Talia his blessing. He _apologized_ to Talia for his treatment of her. From the looks of it, he is not in an attacking mood."

"_Wow_." Noriaki rolled his eyes. "You mean he blessed _you,_ his favorite grandson, and Kanamé, the oldest? Shocker."

"Well…he was nice to Iza and Kai…and kinda of nice to Hayate…" Sanosuke tried once more, though quickly saw the flaw in his argument. "I just think you should see him before it's too late."

Knowing that while Sanosuke's intentions were good, he was going about it the wrong way. Hikari got off the bed and made her way to her mate's side. "Nori…if you go and see your grandfather, I promise to give you something I know you will enjoy." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing against him slightly.

For the first time, Noriaki actually looked as if he were listening. "Really…like…really,_ really_ enjoy? Like what I wanted to try two nights ago but you got all freaky?"

She nodded, a small blush coming to her cheeks. "We can do it when you get back from seeing him. I'll put on a sexy outfit and everything."

Noriaki shivered with delight, leaning over his woman and pulling her closer. "I may need to fuck your pussy first. You know how aggressive I get when I'm mad. I don't want to hurt your cute little untouched hole so fast." He kissed her deeply then, smoothing his hand down her side. "That way I can coat my dick with your tasty juices for extra lube and take you nice and slow."

Hikari whimpered, rubbing against him slightly as his words began to turn her on, a dark blush on her face. "You can take out whatever frustrations you want on me and my body. Besides, I like it when you take me like an animal." She smiled, kissing him once more.

"Oh Hikari." The triplet nearly moaned, pressing against her as he kissed her desperately. "I love it when you talk so dirty."

"I can't help it sometimes, you just make my pussy so wet without even trying." She whispered, before covering his mouth with hers.

They began to make out a bit heatedly, becoming caught up in their moment. Sanosuke, tired of how uncomfortable he was feeling having to witness this, coughed loudly, breaking the two apart. "It would be best if you left sooner rather than later Nori." He reminded. "Grandfather doesn't look like he'll last much longer."

Noriaki rolled his eyes and kissed his love once more. "I'll be back in a flash my love. I can't wait to fuck you into oblivion." He smirked, pulling away from her and following his brother out.

Sanosuke shook his head as they made their way down the hall. "You two are incorrigible." He said.

"You're just jealous you don't have hot, nasty sex like we do." The elder chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

He smirked, glancing back at his brother. "We do. Talia likes it when I go full goblin on her." He told him. "We just don't go at it as much as you and Hikari do."

"Really?" Noriaki actually seemed surprised about this news. "I never would have thought the little blonde one was such a deviant."

He nodded. "Yeah she surprised me that first time we were together. She just kind of went for it." he chuckled.

Their light mood fell when they were before their grandfather's bedroom doors. Sanosuke looked at Noriaki, and sighed. "Well…good luck I suppose." He said, clapping his elder on the back in an offer of support.

The dark haired man scoffed, brushing it off, though as he stepped closer he felt the strain on his heart. He grabbed the handle, but for some reason he couldn't open the door. With a final breath, he went in and closed the door behind him, but made no move to go any closer. Sasuke looked over from his bed, and Noriaki could have sworn that the old man had a smile on his face, at least a small one. "Nori-"

"What do you want?" Noriaki ordered.

Sasuke sighed, turning his head and looking up at the ceiling. "I didn't think you would come." He said, instead of answering his grandson's demand.

"I only came because Hikari promised me sex if I did. This is nothing more than a means of gains for me." he said simply, pushing off the door and walking along the edge of the room until he was beside the window. "Now what do you want? Sanosuke said you were asking for me. So what is it, you want another go? One more jab at me before you bite the big one?"

"Your anger is rightfully deserved, but no, that is not why I wanted to see you. Is it so wrong for an old man to want to see his all of his family members before he goes into the next life?" Sasuke coughed weakly. "Does the half-br-I mean…Hikari, make you happy?" he asked.

Noriaki glanced over at his grandfather, finally taking in his appearance. He'd never seen the man look so…weak. "Why? Since when do you can about anyone's happiness but your own?"

"I may not show it, but I have always cared about my family's happiness and well-being." He replied, meeting the younger man's gaze. "Yours above everyone else's, despite everything."

"Mine?" Noriaki blinked, arching a curious brow. "Well I'm confused as hell now…when the fuck have you cared about me?"

"Since the day you were born and I held you in my arms." Sasuke told him. "But I suppose I should explain, and hopefully it will erase your confusion." He sighed, coughing once more. "I have always been hardest on you, Nori, because you are the most like me." he held up his hand when he saw the young goblin about to speak. "Let me finish before you spout on about how you and I are nothing alike and you'd rather die than be like me." he said.

Seeing that Noriaki was going to cooperate, Sasuke continued. "Like me, you were the second-born son." He began. "Always overlooked, and always compared to your older brother. I grew up never being enough in my father's eyes, and despite Itachi praising me when I did a good job, it was never enough. And then the crown prince died, getting sucked into the possessed jewel, and leaving Itachi without someone to guard. So he took over as the Master Knight, leaving me the protector of the royal line. But despite this, I was never as great as Itachi. Sure, I can fight as well as him, move as fast as him, but I'm not the oldest, and therefore, not as important in everyone else's eyes."

Sasuke began to cough then, this fit lasting longer than the others. He reached over to his bedside table and picked up the glass of water that was sitting there, his hand shaking slightly as he brought the glass to his lips and drank the cool liquid. When he finished he put the glass back and sighed, appearing exhausted from that simple feat, before returning his attention to his grandson. "I was hard on you because of the position you were stuck in, of guarding Kanamé. You would have it much harder than I did, and I thought that by being as tough as I was, it would help harden you to the words of others, and make you strive even more to prove yourself. And it did." He smiled slightly. "You became an even better knight than your father, and even me, always loyal and always faithful to your brother, and the family. You far exceeded my expectations of you, and in my excitement at my experiment working, I took it too far, for far too long." His smile fell then. "And for that, I am sorry. I should have said this sooner, and under different circumstances, but I am, and always have been proud of you, Noriaki."

The younger Uchiha stood there, his eyes wide and his mind literally in a jumble. He looked like a lost kid, for once his hard expression completely gone from his face. "What?" he whispered, not believing that he had really heard what he just had.

"I'm proud of you." Sasuke repeated, appearing truthful in his words. "It is my greatest regret that I never told you as you were growing up, but I wanted you to know before it was too late. You…are important to me." he reached over and took another sip of his water, coughing slightly as he set the glass back.

Noriaki walked over to his grandfather, kneeling beside his bed and staring up at his face. "So you were just…the worst being alive to make me stronger?" he asked, still looking amazed. At Sasuke's nod, the younger man glared. "What the hell is wrong with you old man! That's sick and twisted, no wonder you can't die without finally telling me I'm the greatest Uchiha that ever lived." Noriaki smirked, hesitantly placing his hand over his grandfather's. "I can't…I can't believe you're really proud of me."

He chuckled, the sound not carrying its usual weight. "If anything, I am the most proud of you. But don't tell your siblings that, or they'll get all offended, and really, you don't want to deal with it. I won't have to deal with it, cause' I'll be dead, but without me to take their anger out on, they're left with you." Sasuke smirked. "Though I know you can handle those pansies."

"Of course I can. They're pansies, I'm a beast." He snickered, giving the older man a meaningful look.

"The least pansy-ish of the bunch." The ailing goblin nodded. "Nori…if I could leave you with any wisdom, it would be to not make the same mistakes I did. I have difficulty accepting change and being genuinely happy for those that do better than me, but in truth, if your woman makes you happy, then I am happy for you. I never had the luxury of finding my soul mate, and so do not know what it's like to feel whole. But out of anyone, I am most glad that you were able to find your other half. You deserve it." he removed his hand from beneath his grandson's so that he could pat the younger man's hand as if to affirm his words. "Live a full life, with no regrets."

"I regret nothing grandfather." Noriaki smirked. "How else would I be able to be proud of myself when I am the way I am?" he sighed, placing his other hand over Sasuke's. "But…to hear you say it, really means the world to me." he smiled.

Sasuke returned the younger man's smile as he lay back fully against his pillows. "I'm glad I was given the chance to tell you. You really are a remarkable boy." he sighed then, his eyes slowly drifting shut. "I can now die without any regrets. Thank you." he said softly, his head rolling to the side a bit as his breathing stopped.

The younger Uchiha frowned, leaning forward. "Grandfather?" he called, shaking him a bit, but he got no reply. Noriaki stood, checking his vitals only to find his heart had slowly lost its beat. He kneeled back down, still holding the elder's hand. "Grandfather…I will…kind of miss you I guess…you were still kind of a jerk to me my whole life…and as much as you shaped me into the warrior I am today…we are nothing alike…we may have both been the second son…" he smirked, lowering his head as one stray tear slid down his cheek. He rose then and smiled fondly at the old man. "But I am so much greater than you…I will never allow anyone to feel as I have. And I believed in myself, enough to where I never needed you to. But…I love you in the end…so rest in peace." He bowed his head slightly before turning to leave the room.

Noriaki shut the door behind him and smiled at his parents and Itachi, who were waiting outside for him. "I've made my peace with him and vice versa. He's gone to sleep now…but I don't think his nagging on me will ever truly stop." He chuckled, before passing them all and waving.

Akito blinked, watching his son head back to his room. "I wonder what was said."

"I bet he killed him." Natsumi nodded. "With the pillow…I'm just saying."

Itachi chuckled. "You have such little faith in him. I have a feeling that Noriaki's heart is finally at peace." he said, beginning to head down the hall. "I shall go set up the preparations for the cremation."

"We'll go and tell everyone the news." Akito said, looking to his wife. "I shall let you tell your parents. I can tell the kids."

She nodded, and with that, they each left to deal with their own tasks. The palace would experience a period of mourning for one of its greatest knights, but in the end, it was a celebration of his life. And everyone knew that from the heavens, Sasuke was watching over them, as he had their entire lives.

"Hideaki?" The brunette elf heard his name, but it seemed so far away. "Hideaki." There it was once more. Everything around him was darkness, but there was a scent, a sweet, almost floral scent. He thought of the children he'd saved, but this voice did not belong to someone so small. It was beautiful, yet strong and confident. "Hideaki!" the woman screamed. "Wake up!"

Suddenly, the sun and the trees burst into view, as if he'd finally opened his eyes, but he knew they never closed. He stopped walking and looked around, seeing the seven elfin kids staring up at him with wide and worried eyes. "Are you okay Hideaki?" one asked, tugging on his arm.

Hideaki tried to smile, but he felt hollow. "I'm alright. Let's keep moving." He said, ushering them forward. He waited until they were all walking ahead of him, before following after them. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. What was happening to him? He felt like he was losing control and becoming more aggressive, but how could that be? He knew that's how goblins were, but did elves also become more animalistic like them?

He growled out and froze when he felt something sharp against his lip. He lifted his hand and touched his teeth. His eyes widened and he had to bite back another yell. He had fangs! He looked down and his hands were more claw-like. Hideaki jerked back, shaking his hands and trying not to growl. And when he finally settled down, his features were back to normal.

"Hideaki?" one of the kids asked, making his fierce gaze shoot up. It instantly turned back to its normal soft pink, but he still felt the adrenaline coursing through him. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting…strange…" one of the older girls frowned.

Hideaki sighed, shaking his head. "I'm fine." He winced, keeling over suddenly as he let out a yell. The children cried out, rushing over to him in attempts to help, but he just pushed them away. "No! Just keep going!" he ordered, pointing forward. They stared with wide eyes, but hurried off in the direction he'd told them.

The brunette held his head in his hands, letting out another monstrous roar as his eyes turned black and his claws re-grew. "No!" he shouted, throwing his head back, trying to grasp at anything that felt like it was him. "What's happening to me!" he yelled, allowing himself to finally cry from the shear pain he was feeling of what seemed like his soul being ripped apart.

He froze then, hearing that same voice from before. "_I'm so tired of being alone…_" she whispered. Hideaki looked around, trying to find the source, but it was far too clear not to be right next to him. "_Everyone else has their mate…so why don't I get one…?_" The elf still jerked around, trying to find whatever this could be coming from, but his vision was beginning to fade once more as something else overtook him. "_Hideaki_!" she yelled his name once more. "_You can't give up! They need you! I need you! Please! I don't want to be alone anymore!_"

Hideaki literally slammed back into his body, falling backwards and staring with wide, wet eyes into the sky. His breathing was back to normal, and it felt as if the claws and fangs were also no longer there. He sat up and looked around, examining his body once more before he got up and started to run after where he'd seen the kids disappear. He _did_ have to make it, these kids needed him more than anything right now, and he would not let them down.

Whatever was happening would not overtake him, he would beat it, at least until he knew they were safe. He finally caught up with them, sharing a smile with each to show them he was fine. "Come on everyone." He said, looking up as he picked up the youngest boy. He pointed into the trees, where just over the green you could see the growing tip of a massive mountain. "We're going to make it. Silex Silicis is just through the woods." He pointed.

They all cheered, some skipping ahead, though he had to call out for them to stay close just in case, despite already feeling a sense of security being in these forbidden woods. It was odd, what once was something he would have avoided like the plague, he now went to with hope and sanctuary. Because the goblin kingdom was the only safe place left in this world, and something told him that his fate would be decided there, whatever it may be.


	62. Discovery

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Sixty-two_

-Discovery-

Ami notched an arrow and took aim at the target hundreds of feet away from her. She let it fly loose, watching as it hit the center, the usual satisfaction at seeing her perfect aim not filling her. She sighed, lowering her bow. Nothing seemed to make her happy these days, and it was starting to piss her off. She hated the empty feeling that was growing inside of her, the loneliness that had taken root in her heart.

She drew another arrow, quickly letting it loose with three more to follow, before sneering when she still wasn't pleased in the least at making her marks. She turned and began to walk away from the archery range, a defeated look on her face. This was ridiculous. Why couldn't she be happy? Sure, all of her cousins had their soul mates, and her sister was going to leave with her own mate back to the human kingdom, but that didn't mean she couldn't be happy for them. The prospect of dying alone and a bitter old maid was no reason to be upset. No reason at all.

As she neared the palace, she decided that she didn't really want to run into any of her relatives or their significant others. She wasn't in the mood to be nice and cheerful the way they all were. So she lifted herself of the ground with her wings, flying up towards where the balcony to her room was located. Landing gracefully on the stone, she took her quiver off her back and propped it against the wall, along with her bow. She sighed, going over to her bed and flopping face down onto the plush comforter. Her purple wings twitched in her annoyance with the world and herself, and then again at the knock on her door.

"What?" she groaned into her mattress, though whoever was at the door didn't hear her, and so entered on their own.

"Ami?" Ayame's voice called hesitantly as she stopped next to the bed. "Why are you so troubled as of late?"

The auburn haired fairy turned her head and looked up at her younger sister. "I'm not troubled." She grumbled.

Ayame smiled slightly and got on the bed next to her sister. "Yes you are. You hardly ever come to the family meals, and nobody ever sees you around the palace. Grum told me that you usually train, or fly off and disappear for a while. And usually, when someone is avoiding their family and interactions with others altogether, it means that something is bothering them." she said, stroking her sister's head to try and comfort her.

Ami looked down, avoiding Ayame's questioning teal gaze. "I'm finding it very difficult to be happy." She admitted softly. "I feel so alone…"

"But you're not alone sister." The younger fairy said. "I'm here for you, and so are mommy and daddy, and even our cousins. We'll always be here for you."

She quickly sat up, pulling herself out of her sister's reach. "You are not." She said, a frown on her face. "Our cousins are too wrapped up in Sasuke's death and their soul mates to ever notice the troubles of others. And mom and dad are too busy trying to deal with the orcs to pay attention to me. And you're leaving me for that stupid human prince, so that you can have your happily ever after while I'm stuck here in this lonely, miserable place!" she told her, her teal eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Ayame's orange wings drooped at her elder's admission. "Ami…I'm so sorry you feel that way." she placed her hand over her sister's. "Is that why you were so upset when daddy just let me be with Vance?"

Ami sniffed, trying not to cry. "I thought he was going to make you stay and tell you that you couldn't be with him." she said. "Not give you permission to leave and be married. And once you're gone, I won't have anybody to talk to. There's only so much that I can speak with Iza and the others about…they just don't understand, and are too wrapped up in themselves to even try." She sighed, looking down at her bed. "Everyone else is just so happy. They found their soul mates and are planning on getting married and living a happy life with them. I can't help but feel jealous. I want to be happy for everyone, I do, but part of me is afraid…afraid that I'll be alone for the rest of my life, watching everyone else start their own families and live in happiness."

"Ami," Ayame moved closer and hugged her sister, allowing her to lay her head on her shoulder. "Don't be so sad. You'll find somebody someday." She said, patting her back between her wings. "You just have to cheer up and spend time with people. Cause' you won't find your soul mate cooped up in your room." She smiled. "And besides, just because I'm going to marry Vance, doesn't mean I'll be leaving right when he does. I'm not old enough to marry yet, so I'll be here for a couple more years. And even after I leave, I will still come and visit every once and a while. Besides, you can always come and see me. I know how you like adventure and stuff, and since you don't have to worry about ruling the kingdom, you can leave basically whenever you want."

She thought about her younger sister's words, seeing the truth and logic in them, and sighed. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you when I discovered you and Vance were soul mates." She said, sitting up once more and wiping away her tears. "That was very petty of me."

"Don't worry about it. Forgive and forget." Ayame waved it off, her cheery expression returning as her wings perked up. "So what do you say to having lunch in the garden with me? Just the two of us?"

"What about Vance?" she blinked.

"I'll tell him that I need to spend some time with you. He'll understand, and besides, I've kept him away from his family for too long, and I'm sure his father and sister would like to enjoy a meal with him without watching him fawn over me." the auburn haired fairy giggled.

Ami smiled slightly, her wings finally perking up for the first time in a long time. "That sounds nice. You can tell me a little bit about Vance, if you want." She said, as the two got up off the bed and headed out of the room.

Ayame smiled. "Well he is pretty weird, let me tell you." she said, beginning to babble on about her love and the different things he had either said or done since they had been together.

Ami's smile widened as she followed her sister to the garden. It was easier to be happy when she knew that the younger fairy would be here a bit longer. And she was right, she could visit the human kingdom whenever she wanted. She had no ties to Silex Silicis anymore, not really, anyways. And it wasn't like she was going to be getting a soul mate anytime soon, so she had nothing to worry about. Things at the palace would just continue on as they had for the past few days, and Ami would enjoy this short period of peace with her family before it was time to take action against the orcs.

* * *

><p>Talia stretched from her place in bed, groaning softly as her body indulged in the wonderful feel of Sanosuke's silk sheets. She turned on her side to face the body next to hers, and was met with an amused emerald stare. "Good morning." She giggled, snuggling against her goblin lover. She had to admit, never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she would be naked and tangled in the sheets with a goblin. An extremely sexy goblin that was hers and hers alone.<p>

"Good morning." Sanosuke said, reaching up and brushing some of her blonde locks out of her face. He smoothed his hand down her side, before sliding it up her back, enjoying the feeling of her flesh. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Amazing." She sighed happily, pressing against him. "I love being naked with you so much."

He chuckled. "I do too." He kissed her then, rolling so that he was on top of her. "I love you Talia." He murmured, nuzzling her before lavishing her neck with kisses and nips.

"I love you Sanosuke." she whispered back, enjoying his gentle caresses. "Don't you think…I should just move all my stuff in here…I mean…since your grandfather is dead, now we don't have to really be too proper anymore, right?"

He froze at the mention of his grandfather's death, since it had been only a couple of days ago, and so was still a sore subject for him. "Well…" he sighed, pulling away so that he could look down at her. "I suppose you are right. You only ever go into your room to dress anyways, and this way we don't have to do it after the wedding."

"Exactly." She smiled, but then saw his somber expression. "I just ruined your mood…didn't I?" she sighed, looking off.

"Do not be upset Talia." Sanosuke said, placing his finger on her chin and turning her to face him once more. "I just…miss him is all. But I am glad to have you here…" he smiled slightly. "I don't know how I would have handled his death without being able to see your beautiful face every day."

Talia leaned up and kissed him sweetly and intimately, lingering on his lips longer than necessary. "I love you Sanosuke. I even promise to love you extra, to make sure your sadness is never outweighing your happiness."

"As long as you love me, it never will." He said, kissing her once more. "So, would you like to begin moving your things now, or after we've eaten?" he asked, placing his hand on her stomach and rubbing it. "I know humans require sustenance more than goblins, and our nightly activities do get pretty…exuberant." He smirked, letting his hand trail down her flat stomach to her pelvis, before moving to her hip and resting there.

"I think now will be good. That way we can both work up an appetite." Talia rolled them over so she was now on top, though she kept his hand on her hip as she looked down at her love from her new perch. "How lucky am I? To have a wonderful creature like you to love me?" she smiled, leaning down and kissing him before she sat back up and stretched languidly, showing off her body and letting her golden blonde locks frame her perfectly.

Sanosuke smiled, becoming aroused at the picture she was presenting him with. "About as lucky as I am to have found you." he said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist, before kissing her chest. "You are so beautiful, I never get over seeing your body." He told her, looking up at her as he pressed his manhood against her so that she could feel what the mere sight of her did to him.

"I hope that's true." She said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they started a heated make out, grinding against one another.

He growled against her mouth, moving his hands from around her so that he could slide them up her form and grip her breasts. He squeezed them slightly, molding them in his hands before paying attention to her nipples, which were already hard and perky for him.

Talia moaned into his mouth, rubbing her wet lips against his hard on. Her mind was already going blank from the stimulation his dick was giving to her clit and what his hands were doing to her breasts. She could feel the tips of his claws, and only grew more excited with the prospect of danger she felt with them. "Make love to me." she begged, letting her tongue tangle with his own.

He rolled so that he was over her once more, kissing his way down her throat before latching his mouth onto her breast, letting his fangs tease her nipple as he swirled his tongue around it. With his free hand he began to rub her sex, making sure that his claws didn't cut her down there. Feeling that she was wet enough, and not wanting to wait to be inside of her, he pulled back and took in her appearance with his slightly red eyes. "You're so sexy." He said, grabbing her hips a bit harshly and lifting them, before slamming into her.

She couldn't help but scream out, since the movement was so sudden, but she liked the harshness and the dominance. Talia just assumed it was in a human's nature to want to submit to such a regal creature. Or maybe it was just her wanting to please her master, as she was the property of the dark goblin prince. She smiled as he started his hard pace. And how she loved being his property. She couldn't remember what life was like before them and their love and their shared bodies. It was as if it was hardly even a life. "Sanosuke!" she yelled out, arching against him as he thrust into her harder, letting his claws dig into her soft flesh.

"You're mine." Sanosuke seethed, pulling out of her and quickly rolling her onto her side. He spread her legs then, straddling the one on the mattress before thrusting into her inviting warmth once more. He held her other leg against his shoulder, using this new hold to increase his pace. "Your body is mine," he reached out and gripped one of her breasts, his sharp nails scraping against the skin there. "Your heart is mine," he slammed into her even faster, her walls constricting around his dick as if they didn't want it to leave their warmth. "And your soul. Is. Mine!" he roared, shooting his seed into her inviting pussy as he had many times before. But he kept moving at his quick pace, his penis still enlarged with arousal, meaning that he had yet another load he was ready to give her. She just needed to coax it out of him.

Talia screamed out, gripping the sheets for some sort of anchor since she was literally losing her mind to everything Sanosuke was making her feel. "Ah! Sano! I'm yours! I belong to you!" she moaned, having already cum before he'd released inside of her. Her body simply could not hold against his. "I love you! I love you so much!" she groaned, burying her face into the sheets. His stamina was amazing, and she was only glad that she had enough to match his when he needed it.

He leaned over her, gripping her hips harshly as he moved at a speed he rarely ever did, his eyes fully red. When he could no longer take it, he released once more, loving the feeling of her cumming all over him. He slowed down, putting her leg back on the bed and turning her before collapsing against her smaller frame. "I love you." he breathed out, nuzzling her and kissing her as he ground against her languidly, not wanting to leave her warmth just yet.

"I love you." she said again, wrapping her arms around him and holding herself against him. "And I get to be with you forever." Talia smiled.

"Forever and ever." Sanosuke said, kissing her once more. They lay there for a while longer, before he finally pulled himself from her, sitting back so that he could heal the cuts he'd placed on her skin. He knew that she enjoyed it when they made love, but he was still careful to make sure they were never deep enough that he couldn't heal them himself. "We should wash up before moving your things." He chuckled, leaning down and licking up some of the blood around her breast.

She watched him eagerly, licking her lips. "Will you carry me…I can't seem to feel my knees." Talia giggled.

"Of course my love." He smiled up at her, getting up and pulling her along with him as he lifted her into his arms. He made his way into the bathroom, stepping into his large tub and slowly lowering her into the water. "I did not hurt you to badly, did I?" he asked, rubbing his hands over her body to soothe her muscles.

She shook her head, leaning against his chest and practically melting in the water. "But when you make me cum so many times I seem to lose my balance and knees." She smirked, letting her head fall back so she could look at him. "But it always feels amazing. Now I wish we didn't have to go get my things."

"We can always take our time before leaving the room. We have all day." He told her, kissing her forehead.

"Yes but now…as you predicted…" a dark blush spread over her cheeks. "I am quite hungry. I honestly have no idea where you get all that energy…I could hardly believe it the first time we had sex how aggressive you could be. Yet…still so gentle. You really are an anomaly." Talia smiled, taking the soap and beginning to lather her arms.

Sanosuke took it from her and began to help her wash, deciding to take care of her chest. "Well as I said, humans and goblins are different. We can go days without sleep, if we need to. Though if we go too long without rest or sustenance we crash, sometimes for a week, depending on the stress our body experienced in our time awake."

"You're still amazing." She shrugged, enjoying his catering. "The most amazing person I've ever met."

"You know if you keep telling me how great I am, my ego's going to get bigger than my brother's." he smirked, kissing the side of her neck. "And I don't think the palace can handle two Uchihas with egos the size of the heavens."

Talia smiled, craning her neck so he could have easier access. "I don't just mean when we have sex…_you_ are amazing. Everything about you."

A smile came to his face at her words as he skimmed his lips across her neck. "So are you Talia." He said. "So are you."

They continued to wash each other then, until they were fully clean. And when they finished they both dressed for the day, still enjoying being with one another. Once they were done, they left the confines of Sanosuke's room and went across the hall to Talia's. "Do you have anything you want to take besides the clothes we had made for you?" Sanosuke asked as he went back into her bathroom and to her closet, beginning to take down her many dresses.

"Um no, I think that will be good, don't you?" she asked, looking around the room at the few things she had accumulated. Talia went over to the vanity and picked up some of the jewelry she'd gotten from the treasury. She attempted to grab a jewelry box and gasped when it slipped from her fingers. It hit the ground and burst open, most of the contents scattering. Talia's eyes widened and she dropped the rest of the things in her arms and collapsed to her knees as she hurriedly scrambled with a vile that had been inside. "Oh my God." She whispered.

"What is it?" Sanosuke called from her closet. When he didn't get a response he came out into the room, his brow furrowing at the sight before him. "Talia, what's wrong?"

"Sanosuke!" she stood and ran over to him, offering out the small vile that was filed with a sparkly dust. "I'm so sorry! After all that's happened, I must have forgotten!"

He just looked more confused as he took it from her. "…what is this?" he asked, holding it up and examining it.

"I'm…not sure." She blushed, still embarrassed. "When I was imprisoned by the orcs…a man with blue wings gave this to me. He said that I needed to make it out alive and bring it to the queen. He said it would solve everything."

His gaze shot to hers. "Solve the orc problem?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. "Then we must take this to Lady Tsunade at once. If there's a way we can get rid of those things before they become an even bigger problem, we need to know what it is." He said.

"I'm so sorry." Talia trembled, tears gathering in her amber depths. "I should have remembered."

"Talia," Sanosuke said, lowering the vial and cupping her cheek. "Nobody will blame you. You've been dealing with a lot ever since you were discovered in the woods. Our world and customs are a lot for a human to take in. Do not fret." He told her, wiping away the water droplet with his thumb.

She nodded, meeting his dark green gaze. "We should tell them as soon as possible."

"Let's go do that now. Your clothes can just be moved by a servant." He said, taking her hand in his and leading her from her room. They went down to the throne room, where his uncle was sitting in his throne, almost appearing bored, and his father right next to him.

Akito's brow furrowed when the two entered and stopped at the base of the stairs. "Sano, what is it?" he asked, looking from his son to the blonde woman behind him.

"Father, Uncle," Sanosuke nodded to each male respectfully. "Talia has just told me something of great importance that may help us end the war against the orcs. We must call a family meeting, and get Lady Tsunade here as well." He announced.

The redhead frowned, appearing worried. "Is something wrong?"

Talia swallowed, her blush returning as she spoke up to the king. "There may be a way to save the orcs."

* * *

><p>"Interesting." Tsunade said, looking at the dust in the vial, before popping the lid off and pouring some in her hand. She touched it with her finger, testing the consistency. "Very interesting indeed."<p>

Gathered in the room were all of the Uchihas and their other halves, as well as Gaara and Sakura. They had all been brought in with Tsunade and Sasori to get a look at what Talia had to share with them. "Do you know what it is Tsunade?" Sakura asked, unable to take the suspense any longer.

"Yes, I believe I do." The blonde fairy said, sprinkling the dust on her fingers back to her palm.

Akito deadpanned at her lack of elaboration. "So…what is it?" he asked, growing impatient.

Tsunade glanced over at the Uchiha. "It's fairy dust." She told them.

"Fairy dust?" Natsumi blinked. "What's fairy dust?"

Gaara sighed, crossing his arms as he looked at the vile in Tsunade's hand. "It's dust from a fairy's wings. It can do…amazing things…but getting it is so…barbaric…that the practice has been forbidden in Silex Silicis for nearly a century."

Sasori shifted his brown gaze to his brother. "And you know this _how_?"

"Because, I was a good king and I never allowed it. Why do you think goblins were always kidnapping fairies back in the day?" he huffed, the two old men glaring at one another.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "_Anyways_," she spoke up, diverting the attention back to her. "Can you tell us what the old fairy man meant when he said it would solve everything?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm not sure. It's possible that it may be able to aid in the destruction of the orcs, but I will have to look into it further. At this point, we can assume nothing." She told them.

"Um…" the blonde girl looked around the group, swallowing. "I don't think he meant it to destroy them…" she said softly. "I think…it'll help them…and make them like Kai."

"That's insane." Noriaki scoffed. "As if some measly little dust would have the power to take a _disgusting_ and hideous monster and make him new." He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Izayoi paled a bit, trying to stroke down her lover's rising temper. "That's even more stupid than a pansy ass kiss 'melting' away your sorrow."

"Monsters can take on more than one form goblin." Kai said, giving Noriaki a hard look. "So I would think before uttering such words, lest you accidentally incriminate yourself."

Izayoi huffed, tugging on his arm. "Darling." She scolded.

Noriaki arched a curious brow. "Oh? How could the High Knight of Honor incriminate himself?" he mused. "You call yourself a warrior, but you almost lost yourself to the darkness. Only thanks to my amazing sister are you well again."

"You wanna see how much of a warrior I can be?" Kai glared, about to make a move towards the knight when the throne room doors burst open, getting everyone's attention.

"Your Majesty!" one of the guards yelled, running up to the group. He bowed to Toshiro before rising and saluting. "My Lord, an elf was found this morning at the gates! He says he is from the elf kingdom and he brought with him seven children. They look as if they've been on the run for days." He announced, shocking everyone.

Sasori stepped forward, worry actually showing on the old king's face. "Elves…there were still some left alive?"

The guard nodded and gestured for the others to come in. Two other soldiers led in a light brown haired man. His eyes were almost hollow, but the oddest shade of fuchsia pink. They stopped beside the guard and moved aside so the group could see the elf. He appeared tired and worn, his clothes in tatters. There was a bow and empty quiver of arrows strapped to his back, and a sword tied to his belt. "Your Majesties." He bowed his head in respect before rising once more. "It's an honor to be before you."

"Where are the children?" Sakura asked, looking past him. "Have they been taken care of yet?"

The guard nearest to the elf nodded. "The fairies took them all to the infirmary to check on them. But they appear fine, happy, and chipper. They only seemed to be a bit hungry and worried about this one." He gestured to Hideaki.

Talia looked over the elf. She took in his appearance, her gaze zeroing in on his straining hands. Her eyes widened and she latched onto Sanosuke's arm. "I want to leave…" she whispered. "Now."

Sanosuke looked down at her and frowned. "Alright." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her from the room, since he was worried about her sudden change in demeanor.

Kai frowned slightly, watching the elf. There was something off about him. His scent was all wrong, and his aura seemed darker than it should be. He smelled of the forest and sweat and exhaustion, but underneath his natural scent, was something oddly familiar to the white haired man. Something from his past that he would rather forget. His grey gaze narrowed slightly as he continued to watch him. He may just be making something up, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Sasori looked over the elf. "What is your name?"

"Hideaki." The elf bowed once more, meeting the old king's gaze, his breathing beginning to pick up. "I have a request…could you please put me in a ce-"

"What happened to my kingdom?" the redhead demanded, ignoring his words. "I did not know there were survivors."

Hideaki's lips formed a thin line. "I found all I could…the rest were fed on…or killed…or worse…" he winced, lifting his hand and holding his pulsating head. "Please…" he begged, snarling slightly.

Izayoi stepped closer, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Hideaki? Would you like some water?" she asked, kneeling a bit to try and see his face.

Kai's eyes widened when he saw the blood dripping from the elf's clenched fists. An elf shouldn't be able to do that. Then it hit him. His odd scent, strained demeanor…this elf was in the middle of fighting orc transformation, and was losing at the moment. "Izayoi, get back!" he said, moving to grab his love, though it was too late.

Hideaki roared, his eyes bleeding into a dark mass as he lunged towards Izayoi, his sharp claws aimed for her jugular. The princess screamed, but Hideaki's claw buried into the flesh of another. Noriaki stood before his sister, holding off the slightly disfigured elf. The prince hissed, baring his fangs as Hideaki did the same, shoving Noriaki back with all his force and making him go wide eyed. No way was he being out gunned by a mere elf.

Kai ran at the two, grabbing Hideaki by the neck and wrapping his arm around it, pulling him off of Noriaki. Hideaki began to struggle in his hold, growling and roaring in protest. Kai hissed in the elf's ear, baring his fangs at him as he squeezed harder, denying him the air to stay conscious. After a few moments, Hideaki fell limp, and Kai was able to loosen his grip only slightly so that he wouldn't fall to the floor. "Izayoi, are you alright?" he asked, looking over to his love with his sharp grey gaze, still in defensive mode.

She nodded, though she still looked terrified. Noriaki growled lowly, though he said nothing of the fact it was literally burning at his insides that an elf had bested him in strength, not to mention Kai was able to subdue him when he could not. "I don't understand." Sasori glared at the white haired man. "Why is he changing like that? He's a full-fledged elf."

The white haired man looked over Hideaki's form, grimacing at the sight. "Because of this." he said, ripping away the elf's shirt to show them the bandage on his chest. He removed that as well, revealing the bite that was there, which now looked like it was infected. "He must have been injected with the venom that orcs secrete when we bite into things. It usually helps kill them, since they hunt live game." He said. "I'm just glad he's not fully transformed, otherwise he would have been much too powerful for me to knock out that easily."

Izayoi swallowed, stepping closer. "Um…Kai…is he like you?"

He tilted his head to the side, giving the elf a contemplative look. "In a way, I suppose." He said. "But since he is an elf, and I was a fairy, the combined bloods create two entirely different species." He met her worried jade gaze. "He could have abilities that I don't, and vice versa. I don't even know if the transformation is going to be the same for him as it was for me. But we can assume one thing," he looked to the group as a whole. "There are no elves or fairies alive out in those woods. Because if orc venom can do this," he nodded down at Hideaki, "then they will transform all that they can, and eat the ones who are not good enough."

Gaara frowned, looking over at Sakura. "Take the elf and see what you can do. I will inform Satomi to meet you." The older king shifted his jade gaze to Tsunade. "You and Sasori look into the fairy dust and I will handle this new problem myself." He turned to his grandsons and sighed. "Ready yourself, I want you all to go out and scout the area, report back no later than sunset."

The Uchiha boys nodded and bowed before leaving the room together as everyone else began to break up. Kai hoisted Hideaki over his shoulder and followed Sakura out of the room, going to where they would keep him. Hikari sighed, seeing that all of the men were basically gone. She walked over to Izayoi and placed her hand on the princess' shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright Izayoi?" she asked, searching her face.

The dark haired girl shook her head, her jade depths watering with tears. "His eyes…were black and endless…" she cried, wrapping her arms around herself. "He shouldn't be here…he can't control it inside him like Kai could."

Hikari hugged the other woman, wanting to allay her fears. "Maybe they can help him." she said. "With the fairy dust or something."

"I want Kai…" she whispered, leaning against the white haired woman.

"Then let's go get him. I bet if we move fast enough we can catch up to them." the white haired woman said, leading Izayoi from the room and out the door her friend's mate had left from not moments before.

Izayoi nodded and followed after her. They turned a corner to see them heading towards the medical wing. "Kai!" the dark haired princess called, slowing her pace when she saw the brunette elf.

Kai turned and looked back at them, taking in his love's appearance. He quickly handed the elf over to a passing servant, gesturing for them to follow after the pink haired fairy. Once that was taken care of, he went over to Izayoi. "What is it my love?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her since Hikari had moved out of the way.

"I lied." She whispered, staring up at him with a fearful gaze. "I don't want to be by myself."

"Then you won't be." he said, brushing some of her hair from her face and cupping her cheek. "Do you want to go back to our room?" he kissed her forehead, stroking her hair to try and soothe her.

"Please…" she snuggled against him. She peeked out at Hikari and gave her a small smile. "Thank you Hikari."

Hikari waved it off. "No problem. I'm going to follow them, just to see what's going on." She nodded after the group, heading off down the hall.

Kai watched her go, before bending slightly and lifting Izayoi into his arms, turning and going in a different direction. "Do not be scared my dearest." He said as they ascended the staircase. "I will protect you from any harm that would come to you."

"He's dangerous." She warned, resting her head against his chest. "His eyes…were black as night…but his appearance is…not…" she paused, glancing up at him. "Well…you know."

"Revolting?" he arched a brow as he looked down at her. "I know." He nodded, walking towards their room.

Just then Ami came out of hers, dressed in her training clothes from earlier. She frowned when she saw her cousin's appearance. "Iza, are you alright?" she asked, stopping before the couple on her way towards the stairs.

The dark haired princess looked out and smiled at her cousin, though it was surprisingly timid. "I'm okay…just had a bit of a scare."

"What happened?" the auburn haired fairy asked, looking to Kai.

"An elf arrived from the elfin kingdom with a bunch of kids, said the orcs overtook it just like in the Vale." He told her. "And he's infected with orc venom, so he's kind of becoming what I am…or was." he shrugged.

Her teal eyes widened in disbelief. "Really? Where is he now?"

"Grandmother and Aunt Tomi are looking over him…he attacked me, so Kai knocked him out." Izayoi said, snuggling back against Kai.

Ami watched the action, something flickering across her face before she smiled slightly. "Okay. Well I'm glad you weren't hurt." She nodded, continuing on her way. "See you at dinner." She waved, heading down the stairs.

She looked around, before going in the direction of the room she figured the elf would be in. There were only a few medical rooms actually in the palace, since most of the sick and injured were taken care of in another facility. When she reached the door to the main room, she opened it and peeked inside, spotting her grandmother and aunt standing at the examination table, with two guards close by in case anything happened. "Grandma?" she called out, getting the elder fairy's attention when she entered the room. "Can I see him?"

"It's not a pretty sight at the moment dear." Sakura said, returning her emerald gaze to Hideaki's form. "We're still cleaning him up."

"I still want to see." She said, stopping next to the table and looking upon the elf. She started at his feet, noting the wear and tear on his boots, as well as all of the dirt caked to them. His pants were worn and dirty as well, and his shirt had been completely removed. She stared at his toned abs a bit longer than she should have, pleased with the muscles that were there. When her gaze reached his chest, it stopped on the bite mark above his heart, and she grimaced slightly. The flesh was torn and becoming infected, and there was dried blood and puss around the wound. She decided to let the two pink haired women continue to clean it up, and moved her attention to his face. Ami blinked. He was really attractive for an elf, and she imagined even more so with the dirt cleaned off his face and his hair washed. His hair looked really soft, and if she were alone, she probably would have run her fingers through it. She wished she could see his eyes to know the color, but supposed she would have to wait. "He needs fresh clothes." she commented. "And a good wash."

Satomi's jade gaze shifted up from her work, her normal frown on her face. "Thank you Ami," the pink haired princess commented dryly, her sarcasm only noted due to the fact Ami had known the woman all her life. "I was unaware that my many years as a medic have left me stupid to this fact." She said with a bit of a snap. Satomi pulled away from the elf and walked over to a table, grabbing a wash cloth and tossing it to the woman. "If you are going to be in here, put yourself to use. You may start to wash him the best you are able."

Ami's eyes widened as she caught the rag. "E…everywhere?" she asked, a small blush coming to her face.

"Well we can't put a dirty elf in clean clothes now, can we?" Sakura asked, a small smirk on her face as she glanced at the younger woman.

"But…" her gaze drifted back over to Hideaki, her cheeks darkening.

"Ami you cannot seriously be embarrassed about a man's penis, can you? You have five male cousins, two of which you trained with all your lives. I do recall you, Kanamé and Noriaki sharing a bath at some point when you were little. You and Izayoi even tested out kissing on each other. Touching a man's penis while he is unconscious should be nothing." Satomi huffed, beginning to remove the rest of Hideaki's clothes.

Ami pouted. "I am not embarrassed." She denied, grabbing one of the buckets of water and bringing it up to the table. She dipped it in the water, before diligently beginning her task, the blush never leaving her face as she started with his feet.

Sakura chuckled, placing a glowing hand near Hideaki's wound and beginning to heal it. "Make sure you're thorough Ami. He's been through a lot."

"I know." She huffed, deciding to stall cleaning his privates for as long as possible.

Satomi moved her glowing hand along his body, her frown only deepening. "The venom is spreading more rapidly than I assumed. It's everywhere and thick. In my examination of Kai, his was more diluted. I don't understand, it should be oozing through his pours with this viscosity, but it's being repressed, I assume by him."

"You must also remember that when we examined Kai, he was already back in his normal form, so we did not get to see what the venom looked like before he was transformed." Sakura said as she concentrated on the wound.

Ami frowned. "I wonder how painful it is…" she said, moving her way up his body.

"By the looks of it, his body goes through convulsions of pain. It's mostly tearing at his muscles and creating more. Though this is potent venom, and seems to give off a burning in his veins. So I assume an immense amount of pain. The worst has passed for now though." Satomi informed her.

She nodded, returning her attention to her task. The three women worked in silence, doing their best to clean, heal, and treat the elf. Ami sighed when she finished washing all of Hideaki's body, except for his face and his privates. She pressed her lips together as she contemplated on which to do first, but realized that it would be easier to do his genitals first, since her aunts were gathered around his upper body.

She dipped the rag in the water, lathering it with soap before moving over to his waist. She placed the rag on his pelvis, slowly and gently beginning to clean him, closing her eyes tightly in her embarrassment. After a few seconds, she peeked down at where her hand was, before opening her eyes fully. This wasn't so bad, actually. As long as she didn't really think about it, she wasn't that embarrassed. Her brow furrowed. Weren't a male's privates sensitive? She knew hers were, and she would never use this rag on them. So, not wanting to be inconsiderate, and partly curious about what a penis actually felt like, she glanced at the pink haired women.

Seeing that they weren't looking, she placed the rag down and began to rub him with her hands, lathering him thoroughly. Her eyes widened then when he became slightly aroused, and she pulled her hands back, letting out a small cry and getting the women's attention. "Is it supposed to do that?" she asked, looking at them.

"Oh, sweetie, that happens sometimes. I did it to your grandfather once out of curiosity." Sakura waved it off, returning to her task and ignoring her granddaughter's apparent embarrassment.

"Kyo's does that if I simply look at it." Satomi nodded. "Not sure how he knows when he's asleep and I'm trying to make a sneak attack, but he always knows."

"Okay…" Ami nodded, placing her hands back on him and finishing cleaning his genitals. It was weird when he became even more aroused, because his penis got bigger and harder. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to actually try and jerk him off, or even put it in her mouth. She blushed at her thoughts, quickly grabbing a clean rag and wiping off the soap before she did something that might embarrass her.

Since she was done with that, she moved up to his face. She brushed some of his hair out of the way, before carefully wiping his cheeks clean. She was right, she thought with a small smile, he was even more handsome when he wasn't dirty. He groaned then, moving slightly and making her freeze, her gaze shooting to his eyes to see if he was going to wake. Both Satomi and Sakura stopped what they were doing and watched him as well, as the guards moved closer.

Hideaki coughed before his eyes cracked open and he took in the sight above him. His brow furrowed with confusion as he stared into teal depths. "Am I…dead?" he asked softly.

"No." Ami said, giving him a small smile. His eyes were fuchsia colored, and they were beautiful. "Do not worry Hideaki, you're in safe hands." She told him, stroking his cheek to soothe him.

A small smile came to his face and he lifted his hand, placing his over hers and making the guards tense. "I didn't know…" he mumbled, his eyes closing once more. "Goblin girls were so pretty…" Hideaki barely got out before his hand fell limp and he was unconscious again.

Ami blushed slightly, looking up at her aunt and grandmother before moving his hand back to his side. "That was cute." Sakura chuckled, moving to grab a salve to put over his newly healed flesh. "Do you like him Mimi?"

"I was just being nice." The auburn haired fairy defended, her purple wings fluttering a bit as she resumed cleaning his face off.

"You think he's cute." Satomi said simply, actually smirking a bit. "Though." She sighed. "I wouldn't get too attached, by how this is progressing daddy might have him executed."

She frowned, patting away the water from his face. "That's not fair…it's not his fault this happened." She said, grabbing his new clothes and dressing him.

"But we can't have him turning fully and attacking everyone." Sakura said. "So we'll see if we can find anything to do with the fairy dust before making our decision."

"Fairy dust?" she asked, looking up in interest.

"Talia, that blonde girl that Sanosuke has." Satomi said. "She apparently got it from some old fairy. Said it would solve all our problems."

"I hope they were right." Ami said, grabbing the bandages and handing them to her grandmother. She helped her aunt lift the unconscious elf a bit so that they could be wrapped around his chest to cover the salve. When they finished she put the shirt on him, smoothing the material over his chest. "Where are we going to keep him?"

"In a cell." Sakura said, rinsing off her hands and nodding to the guards, who walked forward and picked up the unconscious elf. "He's too dangerous to let roam around."

Ami frowned, watching as Hideaki was carried from the room. It wasn't fair that he was being treated as a monster just because he got bitten by one. She wiped her hands off before leaving the room, her gaze trained on the elf until the guards turned and carried him off towards the dungeons. Perhaps she could visit him and see how he was doing. If she were in the same position she would want someone to treat her as if she weren't a freak. So she would be that person for him. And who knew? Maybe it would make his stay easier until they figured out what to do with him. She only hoped that when they did know what to do, it didn't involve ending his life.


	63. Incarceration

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Sixty-three_

-Incarceration-

Hideaki stared at the bars of his cell from the spot he had taken on the mattress in the cage. He looked around with disheartened fuchsia orbs and sighed. He really hoped this cell would hold if he started to change into the dark creature he felt crawling beneath his skin. It had almost been a full day since his awakening in this damp place, and he'd been greeted by the old goblin king, Gaara. He had to admit it was an honor to meet the fearless king. He was everything he'd expected of the elf king's brother and more.

He'd been told about his assault on the goblin princess and how this was the safest place for them to keep him, which he agreed. He knew there was something inside of him, and he was afraid he could no longer control it. After the king had left, it wasn't much longer that he was visited by a white haired man who claimed to be the soul mate of the girl he'd attacked. Despite the fact that this Kai person made his insides churn with something he figured was discomfort, he apologized and asked that he please tell the princess he was sorry.

But none of this held his interest for long, because he kept finding himself thinking about the beautiful face he'd seen in just a small flash of a moment. Long, auburn locks surrounding gorgeous teal eyes, and for some reason the thought of the woman caused him to be excited and aroused, though he didn't understand why the two had associated themselves with one another. She had been gorgeous, her eyes so full of worry he almost mistook her for an angel, and thus wondered if he had died and been lucky enough to land in heaven.

It was then that Hideaki heard the dungeon door open and surmised it was close to the time they usually fed him. He had to admit, he'd gotten great cuisine despite being a prisoner, and the cute old little goblin who always hobbled in with it was one of the nicest beings he'd ever encountered. He stood from the bed, knowing he had to help the little goblin once he got closer, but he froze in the center of the cell when it was not Grum to bring him his meal, but the face he'd just been daydreaming about. "You…"

"Hello." Ami smiled slightly, stopping in front of the bars. She was wearing her usual tight pants, tucked into her leather boots, and a vest covering her top. It tied around her neck, dipping low on her chest and buttoning down the front. It also tied low in the back, so that her purple wings weren't hindered. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her bangs falling around her face. "I brought you something to eat." she said, glancing down at the tray she was carrying. "If you're hungry." She returned her teal gaze to him.

Hideaki went over to the bars, looking her over curiously. "Since when does royalty take food to the dungeons?" he mused, giving her a small smirk.

She blushed, looking away and rocking back and forth on her feet. "Um…well…I thought…you might want some company." She looked back at him with somewhat wide eyes. "So I asked if I could bring you your noon meal."

"Well I _suppose_ a pretty girl's company is a bit better than a sweet little goblin." He chuckled, gesturing for her to place it near the opening. "You can go ahead and leave it."

She nodded, setting it where he had indicated and scooting it forward. She stood then, moving back to the center of the room. "How did you know I was royalty?" she asked curiously. "I haven't even told you my name."

He went over and grabbed the food, sitting down on the floor as he picked up an apple. "Well one…you're in the castle, two, you have wings and are in the castle, and I know the old goblin king doesn't like frilly fairies, so you must be a mix. Not to mention you look like the current king." He shrugged, biting into the fruit.

"Oh…" Ami blushed slightly, since when he put it that way it made sense. She sat down on the floor across from him so that she wasn't so much more above him. "My name is Ami." She told him.

"That's a very pretty name. Mine's Hideaki." he smiled, taking another bite of his apple before he paused. He offered it out to her, "Would you like anything, I feel a bit odd eating all by myself."

She smiled. "Okay." She reached through the bars to take the apple from him, their fingers brushing as she did so. She blinked, pulling her hand back a bit quickly at the shock that coursed up her arm. "Sorry."

"For?" he asked, arching a devious brow. "Just a little shock never hurt, and I promise I don't bite…often…and trust me, you'll know when I'm about to bite." He joked, though she could hear the sorrow behind it.

"Well maybe I'll wind up biting you first." She said, wanting to cheer him up as she took a bite out of the apple. "I may have the appearance of a delicate fairy, but I am a goblin, after all." She smirked.

"Last time I checked goblins didn't bite." He smiled a bit before breaking off some of the bread. "Though…I guess that only depends on the act right? I heard goblins get a bit frisky." Hideaki snickered.

A small blush came to her face. "We do become more animalistic during intercourse." She confirmed. "Most goblins prefer getting scratched and bloody as well."

"Really?" he mused, looking off. "I didn't know if that were true or not."

"I've heard enough from my relatives to know it is." She said, finishing off the apple. "How do you feel, by the way?" she asked him. "We fixed you up as best we could, but there wasn't much we were able to do."

"I didn't think there was much to do. I know that I'm turning into an orc. But I had to get those kids here and safe before I took care of myself."

"You shouldn't lose hope." Ami said. "Kai used to be an orc and he was able to change back. And we might have a way to do it…after a bit more research. But I'm going to do everything I can to help you Hideaki." She told him determinedly. "Because I don't think you deserve this fate."

Hideaki looked as if the wind had been knocked from him. "What?" he demanded. "That white haired man? He…he was an orc? But how did he change back?" the brunette asked, standing and walking over to the bars. "You must bring him to me Ami."

She stood. "I'll see what I can do…but he doesn't like you very much." she said. "And the way he was changed back isn't exactly…conventional."

"Well this isn't exactly a conventional situation, now is it?" he asked, giving her a somewhat charming smile.

Ami couldn't help but return his smile, if only a little. "True. I'll go and speak with him about it." she said, pulling away from the bars. "Goodbye Hideaki. I'll come visit you again, I promise."

"I look forward to it Ami." He said, loving the sound of her name once more. He watched her leave and when he was alone, he felt the hollowness around his heart beginning to spread again. He frowned and looked down, rubbing the spot that was still tender to touch. Hideaki went back over to his food and finished it, before taking his place on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. He sure hoped this Kai person could help him, because despite the fact it was hard for him to breath the same air as the other male, he needed his help if he'd overcome this darkness.

* * *

><p>"Please don't go." Izayoi begged, watching her love begin to dress from her place on the bed. She was only in her silky nightgown, which was short enough to show her creamy thighs. She leaned forward, resting her hands on the bed between her legs.<p>

"I must." Kai said, pulling on a shirt and tucking it into his pants. He looked over at her. "He needs my help, and despite the fact that being around him is practically unbearable, I must give it to him however I can. If the situation was reversed, I would want him to do the same for me."

"But he's dangerous!" she practically yelled. "I don't want you going near him. Don't leave me alone…I still need you here with me."

He frowned, stopping what he was doing and going over to the bed. "Dearest." He said, framing her face in his hands. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I can handle myself, and he's locked in the dungeon. You will be safe." he kissed her forehead.

"If you leave…" she looked up at him, grabbing onto his shirt. "I'll make you regret it for _at least_ twenty-four hours."

Kai sighed, resting his forehead on hers. "You know…he can always wait until Lady Tsunade discovers what the fairy dust is for." He said. "I mean…he seemed okay when I saw him last. And I can't just leave my woman when she's sitting here in bed looking as alluring as you are." He smirked, nuzzling his face against hers.

Izayoi smiled, nuzzling him back. "Thank you…" she whispered, before kissing him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Izayoi." Kai said, crawling back into bed with her so that they could enjoy their morning together. The elf could just wait. Right now he needed to see to the needs of his woman, and she took precedence over everything.

* * *

><p>Ami walked in a hurried pace down the corridors of the dungeon, heading towards where Hideaki's cell was located. She was carrying his lunch once more, and had gone to special lengths to make sure that it was made entirely of elfin food, so that he would feel more at home. She'd even had the cooks prepare him a little dessert.<p>

Today she was dressed in a pair of pants and a leather corset that laced up the front and covered her chest, leaving her shoulders bare and scooping low in the back as all of her tops did. Her hair was braided back instead of up in her usual ponytail, the long cord of auburn hair falling over her right shoulder. Her boots had small heels to them this time, making her outfit have a more feminine quality to it.

She rounded a corner, the guards opening a door for her before she walked a few more feet, entering the small area where the elf was. "Hello Hideaki." She smiled in greeting, nearly bubbling in her excitement, which was a rare thing for her. "I brought you a surprise."

Hideaki looked over from his normal place on the bed and got up, meeting her at the bars. "What is it?" he asked, though his voice sounded more tired and worn than usual.

"I got you some Lembas Cakes." She said, pointing to the sweets.

He glanced down and smiled. "Wow, thank you so much Ami." The male reached through the bars, resting his hand on her arm. Their gazes met for a moment before his shifted down and suddenly turned horrified. He ripped his hand back, having seen the massive claws and slight change in bone structure, so he hid it in his shirt, though he knew she would know why.

"Hideaki," she frowned, setting the tray down by the opening before reaching through the bars. She grabbed his arm and pulled on it, surprisingly with more strength than it seemed she possessed. Ami looked at his changed hand, but wasn't disgusted at all. Instead, she smoothed her hands over it, feeling the difference as she held it between both of hers. "Is it getting harder?" she asked, looking around the cage and seeing claw marks etched into the stone of the walls. There were even a few on the bars of his cell, mostly around the door.

"Only when I'm by myself…" he admitted, pulling his hand from hers once more, since he was still uncomfortable with the fact he was a monster.

"Then I will stay with you longer." she smiled. "To help ease your pain."

He shook his head. "I cannot ask that of you. You already do so much…and I don't even know why. After all, you're a princess, and I'm…just an elf…who's slowly changing into something that needs to be exterminated."

Ami gripped the bars of the cage, since she couldn't move closer to him. "Don't say that. You're going to get better, I promise. My grandma and Lady Tsunade are looking really hard for the answer." She told him, want to reassure him. "You just have to have faith."

"How can I have faith…when the only one who knows what is happening to me refuses to see me?" he frowned, stepping forward and resting one of his hands over her closed fist.

"Kai's just being a jerk because he's too wrapped up in my cousin to go against her wishes and come see you." she growled, her features becoming a bit harsher. "I'll go talk to him again, or talk to Izayoi. I'll even drag him here myself if I have to."

Hideaki simply sighed. "I cannot fight it forever…and this fairy dust they are researching…I don't understand how it will help…I was basically poisoned."

"Fairies are the purest of all the mythical creatures." She explained, her voice losing its rough edge. "Perhaps that is why the residue from their wings is supposed to help."

"I hope you are right…" he frowned, letting his hand fall back to his side, both now back to normal. He went over and grabbed the food, going back and sitting on the bed. "I just wish I stopped having these intense urges. I fear they're going to be the death of me."

"Would you like me to have a practice dummy sent here for you to take out your frustration on when the need arises?" the auburn haired fairy asked. "This way you have something to rip up instead of your bed."

A dark red blush slowly made its way across his cheeks and he avoided her gaze. "I don't think having a dummy would work out too well with these types of urges."

She blinked, obviously confused. "…what do you mean?"

If he could have turned redder he would have, but he could practically feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. He felt like a little kid, too embarrassed to talk about nightly activities. "How can I put this…I, um…have strong urges to procreate?"

Her eyes widened, and she blushed. "Oh…I don't think I can help with that…" she said, looking off. She actually probably could send some of the looser goblin females she knew of to help him with his problem, but she didn't want to. The thought of him having sex with those other women bothered her, for reasons she didn't want to figure out at the present moment.

"And it's usually when I happen to be thinking about you…" he admitted. "So I don't think staying with me all the time would be smart or too helpful to that fact." He laughed, though he still seemed tense and a bit awkward.

Ami's blush darkened, and suddenly it was hard to breathe. "You…when you think about me?" she asked breathlessly. "You want to have sex with me?"

"Yes." Hideaki said quickly, looking over at her. "But most of the time when I do, I am not myself. I am that thing, and it is not pleasant for you and…that scared me, because of all people now, I do not want to hurt you at all Ami…and I'm afraid I will."

"I've seen you naked!" she shouted suddenly, her face a cherry red. "When we brought you in I had to clean you and I washed you everywhere and you got an erection! And I wanted to do bad, dirty things to you but we weren't alone so I couldn't!" she gasped, quickly clamping both of her hands over her mouth as she stared at him with wide eyes, her breathing picking up as she began to hyperventilate. She couldn't believe she had just admitted that to him. But she couldn't help it, it just came out.

Hideaki blinked, seeming shocked with her admittance. "Um…" he began, but could literally not find the words.

"I have to go." She squeaked, her wings fluttering and aiding in her speedy departure from the room.

The brunette elf stared after her, still speechless from this discovery. He sat back, and after a while began to think on what he would have done had he been awakened from his sleep due to the wet mouth of a gorgeous princess.

* * *

><p>Ami sat in the garden amongst a bunch of wildflowers, enjoying the peace and tranquility of being outside. Or at least trying to. All she could think about was yesterday, when Hideaki had said he had strong urges to have sex with her, and she'd admitted that she'd fondled him while he was unconscious. She blushed at the thought. She felt like such an idiot around him, always saying stupid things, and probably not making a lot of sense.<p>

But she'd already done what she wasn't supposed to do. She'd grown attached to the handsome elf. Every day she went to see him, sometimes more than once, and she always looked forward to her visits. He was just so nice and funny, and unlike the males she'd grown up with her entire life, he treated her like she was a princess. A beautiful princess that required love and affection, and tender words. This must be how her sister and Izayoi had felt all their lives, since the two were coddled a lot more than she was.

She sighed, picking one of the flowers and twirling it between her fingers. When she was with Hideaki, the loneliness, the emptiness that had slowly been building up inside of her since they discovered Kanamé had a soul mate, was nowhere to be found. And even when they were apart, like now, she didn't feel it, couldn't find any traces of it. Instead all she felt was happiness, and the giddiness a young girl would feel at experiencing her first love.

Ami's eyes widened and she froze, ceasing her twirling of the flower. There was no way her attachment to him had grown that much in just a few days. It wasn't possible. If he was sentenced to death, what would she do? She should have listened to her Aunt Satomi and just left him alone after that first day. But he seemed so lost, like she was, that she thought maybe they could both find what they were looking for if they did it together. But all that had caused was this feeling that she doubted would do her any good.

"Stupid." She scoffed, tossing the flower away from her in annoyance.

"What's stupid?" a voice asked, and Ami turned to see a pink haired fairy walking over to her.

She blinked. "Oh, Aunt Sumi." She said, not really wanting to answer the elder woman's question. "What are you doing out here?"

"I always spend all my free time in the garden." Natsumi smiled, going and sitting beside her niece. "So…you didn't answer my question, what's stupid?"

Ami frowned, looking down at the flowers. "Feelings." She said, picking another one to fiddle with.

"Oooh…" Natsumi nodded, looking up at the vivid blue sky. "You mean the elf boy."

"No!" she denied quickly, her teal gaze shooting to the older woman. "…yes." She sighed, plucking one of the petals off the flower. "Aunt Tomi said not to get attached…because he might have to be executed…but I did anyways."

"Well of course you did, taking _emotional_ advice from my sister is like asking Hayate sex advice. Neither of them knows what the heck they're talking about." She giggled. "Besides, your dad is _still_ the king, and he loves you, and I think you could convince him not to if it really came down to it."

"But I don't know what to do." The auburn haired girl admitted, pulling another petal from the flower. "I know that Hideaki cares for me, and he said yesterday that he had thoughts about having sex with me…but that's not the same as liking someone. And I really like him…I think I love him actually." Her lower lip quivered slightly and tears came to her eyes. "But I'm afraid. I know love doesn't make you weak, but I feel so vulnerable when I really think about it, and I get so emotional it makes me feel like I'm weak." She said, wiping at her eyes since she refused to cry.

Natsumi reached over and rubbed Ami's back soothingly. "I don't think you should rely too much on him admitting anything…you have to remember he's going through something none of us can relate to. Kai might, and possibly even me, after all I did have the black diamond for a portion of my life, and I was constantly fighting that darkness. Perhaps it's like that, and the only thing he needs is love to overcome it?" she suggested. "When Akito told me he loved me, it melted away my sorrow and fear and revived the diamond…and when Iza finally kissed Kai, despite how disgusting he was, it proved her own love and dedication." The elder princess smiled. "As simple as it is, love is usually always the answer, and you should never allow yourself to feel weak from feeling something so precious."

She sniffed, a small smile coming to her face. "I think…he's my soul mate. I'm pretty sure I knew when I first saw him lying there on the operation table, but I just thought it was because I thought he was cute." She said.

"Hey." Natsumi giggled, hugging her niece around her shoulders. "If you feel it, you should definitely believe it. Besides, you're already one step ahead, since Kai was gross beyond all reason. The elf boy still has all his cuteness."

"You're right." Ami giggled as well, perking up. "And he doesn't smell like I imagine Kai did either." She smiled, returning her aunt's embrace. "Thank you Aunt Sumi. I feel so much better now."

The pink haired princess laughed as well. "I'm glad Ami, just have faith. Love can do amazing things." The two sat together for a bit longer, before Natsumi looked over and her wings twitched with delight. "My love." She smiled, watching as Akito made his way towards them.

Akito smiled at her. "My dearest." He said, crouching before her when he reached them and cupping her face, before kissing her. "And what are you two ladies up to?" he asked, looking between his wife and niece.

"Talking about boys." She giggled, leaning forward and kissing him again. "Sexy, _sexy_ bad boys." She snickered.

He chuckled. "Anyone I know?" He sat down next to her, sliding an arm around her waist and holding her close. Ami watched the two interact with a small smile, her normal jealousy nowhere to be found, probably because she knew that she could have this with Hideaki, all she had to do was tell him of her feelings, and that they are soul mates.

"You might know a few of them." she said, rising from her spot in the grass. "I'll see you later Aunt Sumi, Uncle Kito. I have something I need to take care of." She said, exchanging a knowing look with the pink haired fairy before she flew off.

She was going to tell him of her feelings. It couldn't be today, because in her uncertainty she'd had Grum take him his lunch, and she couldn't miss out on the family dinner, or it would be too obvious. But this was good. Tomorrow she would see him and tell him, and that way she had plenty of time to figure out what she was going to say so that she didn't sound like a fool. A frown came to her face as she landed on the balcony to her room.

Now all she had to do was figure out what she was going to wear.


	64. Surrender

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Sixty-four_

-Surrender-

Ami's stomach clenched in nervousness as she made her way towards the dungeons the next morning. She felt guilty for not having seen Hideaki at all yesterday, but the thought of how she would make it up to him today allayed that. She'd even found the perfect dress to wear too, out of the few she actually owned.

It was made of a light pink satin material that was tight around her torso and flowed loosely around her legs. The top was cut in a sweetheart neckline, with two small strings coming up from the center and tying around her neck to help hold the dress up, since it virtually had no back. Instead, more strings helped hold it together on her lower back. The skirt of the dress puffed out a bit, and was cut in a way that almost made it look like a flower. She had chosen this dress simply for the reason that not only did it compliment her slender figure, but it showed off her legs, which she had been told on more than one occasion was one of her best features. Her feet were covered in a pair of pink flats, with ribbon wrapping around her ankles and tying to help keep them in place. Since she was dressed more like a princess today, she'd left her hair down, her straight auburn locks falling just above her rear. Part of it was braided back on both sides so that it wasn't completely in her face, since she wasn't used to that, but it added to the effect she was going for.

A small smile came to her face. She'd even seen some of the guards giving her weird looks, in a good way, and knew that they were shocked with her appearance. She only hoped she didn't run into anyone who would stall her in her mission to see Hideaki. Though just as the thought came to her, she nearly collided with someone when she rounded the corner, and had to curse her luck at who it was. "Nori!" she said, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Holy shit." The dark haired goblin went wide eyed, looking over his cousin, since his hands had grabbed her upper arms to steady her. "Whoa…" he blinked, seeing her attire. "Damn Ami, you look mega fuckable right now, even _I'd_ tear that up."

She blushed darkly at her cousin's words. "Don't say that." she told him, pushing out of his hold. "You're going to make me self-conscious."

"I'm just saying is all." He smirked, nodding in approval. "So why you all dressed up?"

"No reason." Ami huffed slightly. "Can't I dress like the princess I am just because I want to?"

He gave her a look, crossing his arms. "No…cause' I'm pretty damn sure you avoid dressing like a princess like the plague."

"Well maybe I'm trying to change." She said, though that lie wasn't even convincing her. "Or maybe I just wanted to look pretty today."

He shrugged. "Well mission accomplished. You look gorgeous. If I didn't have Hikari back at the room, tied up with a special gel rubbed over her cute little clit and nipples, I'd have half a mind to take you around the corner and force you against the wall." He laughed, walking past her. "Well see you later Ami, Hikari's probably pissed cause' I've left her tied up for about an hour!"

Ami shook her head at her cousin, a small smile coming to her face as she continued on her way. When she reached the dungeon, she went to where Hideaki's cell located. "Hello Hideaki!" she greeted, smiling when she stopped before the cell. She frowned then, seeing the elf's back turned to her.

It was followed with a low growl and suddenly he fell forward, his claws digging into the stone as he let out a loud yell, though it still sounded humanoid. "AH!" he shrieked, jerking around and dragging his sharp nails along the floor as his body convulsed again. "L-leave!" he shouted, shaking his head back and forth violently.

"Hideaki!" she said, ignoring his words and grabbing the keys from their spot on the wall. She unlocked the cell before rushing inside, going around and cupping his face. "Hideaki, look at me!" she said, lifting his face.

Hideaki hissed, glaring at her with black, empty eyes. He grabbed onto her, slamming her against the wall with one hand around her throat and another latching onto her thigh. "Such…a pwetty…frairy." He hissed, burying his face in the crook of her neck and letting his fangs drag across her skin, though not enough to cut her. "Flesh…tasty…" he got out.

Ami's breath hitched as her body froze. She knew she should be afraid in this moment, and part of her was, but beneath that excitement shot through her at the thought of being dominated by him. "Hideaki…" she breathed out, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Please…"

Before anything more could happen, the brunette ripped away from her, hissing venomously. "Get out!" he screamed, thrashing around as he latched onto the cell bars to hold himself away from her. "Now!"

She nodded, her eyes wide in her fear for him, hating having to see him in such pain for control of his body. She ran out of the cell, slamming the door shut and locking it once more. "I'm sorry." He roared out, beginning to shake once more. Ami fled from the room, accidentally dropping the keys in her hurry to be away from his cries of agony, as it was tearing her apart inside to hear them.

* * *

><p>Ami sat in the center of the hedge maze, staring at her reflection in the pond. But she didn't recognize herself. The woman looking back at her was full of fear, whereas the one she was used to seeing wasn't ever afraid.<p>

She just couldn't believe that that was what he'd been holding back all this time. He was so close to her, she could still feel where his claws and fangs had touched her skin. She'd never been so close to danger in her life. Even when she was out on the battlefield, she was usually up high where she could shoot her arrows from a distance. And what made it worse was that she couldn't even do anything to help him. She didn't know what to do to help him. His eyes were so empty, not full of kindness like they usually were. It was like he was a completely different person.

A shiver coursed through her, and she wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the chill. She tensed when she heard footsteps behind her, but they were too heavy to be a fairy's, and too soft to be a goblin's. "I heard what happened…" Talia's timid voice came. "The guards at the dungeon said he's somewhat stabilized, but they had to chain him to the bed, and his eyes are still black…" she informed the princess, before kneeling beside her. "Are you okay?" she wondered. "I know personally how scary it is to be attacked by an orc…it must have been worse cause' Sanosuke says you're trying to help him."

"I love him." Ami said softly, glancing at the blonde girl. "He's my soul mate…and I can't do anything to help him." she said, the tears she'd been trying so hard to hold back finally filling her eyes. "It hurts…to see him in so much pain and be unable to take it away."

Talia nodded, "You know…um, princess…I was around those things…for a long time, and if it makes you feel better, I've never seen someone fight it as much as he is…so…" she trailed off, meeting teal depths with her own amber. "I think…there's hope."

She nodded, sniffing and wiping at her face. "I keep telling Hideaki to have faith…and I lost mine for a minute." She smiled, before placing her hand over Talia's. "Thank you. I needed to hear that." she said.

The blonde smiled, but it faltered. "Just be careful…they're so much more dangerous than anyone gives them credit for…I think…that the goblins think they are stupid and brutes…but I fear their arrogance is going to get the better of them…these orcs…they work far too well with one another…I think they calculate more than they let on…so please be careful. I know no one wants you to end up getting hurt."

"I know." Ami nodded. "Just…don't tell anyone he's my soul mate. I'm not ready for them to find out…and I only just realized it today."

"I promise." Talia said, giving her hand a tight squeeze. "By the way, you look really pretty today."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you…I was trying to look pretty for Hideaki…and I guess it kind of worked. Just not how I pictured it." she chuckled, before standing, Talia doing the same. "I'm going to go and see if they know anything about the fairy dust. Would you like to come? This way you don't get lost in the maze."

"Sounds like a plan." She laughed. "I'm not even sure how I got in here and found you, but I guess when you're looking for something you just happen upon it here…at least that's my experience with this crazy palace."

"That's how it usually is." Ami chuckled.

The two girls walked off together then, going to the library where Tsunade and the others were still hard at work, searching through every book they could find about fairy folklore. She spotted her aunt leafing through a book, and made her way over to the pink haired woman. "Aunt Tomi, have you found anything yet?" she asked, her purple wings twitching in her slight desperation for good news.

Satomi looked over from her task, studying her niece with a slightly interested stare. "You look nice." Was her only reply as she snapped the book shut and replaced it on a stack.

"Um, thanks…" Ami blushed. "But what about-"

"Cool your little anxious wings." The elder princess ordered. "So far, Tsunade and I have discovered that she could possibly make an antidote with this fairy dust, though whether it would need to be injected or inhaled is still a mystery. My hopes are if we can get enough we can make it into an inhalant and spread it over the masses. We can cure them quicker…but…" she sighed, looking a bit downhearted.

"But what?" Talia wondered.

"_But_." Satomi continued. "My father has shed some light on the process of getting the dust and it's…it's worse than I had anticipated, and I couldn't put anyone through that."

Ami frowned. "How do you get it?"

"It has to be extracted from live fairy wings. It's a process only the goblins know of since fairies would never do it to themselves. It's the most painful thing in the world, as if your wings are being ripped off, and it's pretty close to that." Satomi explained. "But we need more to study it…so my sister and I are going to allow it to be done on us. But Akito doesn't know yet, nor will he until we are going to do it. Understand?"

"Yes Aunt Tomi." Ami nodded, along with Talia. "I will volunteer myself as well…" she said. "I want to help."

The pink haired woman shook her head. "My brother has forbidden it. You, nor your mother, or Ayame are allowed to."

"That's not fair!" the auburn haired princess said, hitting the table in her anger. "It's my body, I can do whatever I want with it! Why can't I help find the cure?"

"Because we don't even know if it will help. And Toshiro has been adamant about not even allowing us to do it, but he has no control over us…you on the other hand." She shrugged.

Talia huffed up. "But that's stupid! You have to let her if she wants to!"

"I'm going to go talk to him." Ami growled, turning on her heel and marching out of the library. She burst into the throne room, interrupting whatever meeting her father was having with Kanamé and Akito. "Daddy! I want to talk to you!" she told the redhead, clearly upset.

Toshiro stood, walking towards his daughter, surprise obvious on his face. "What's wrong Ami?"

"Why can't I volunteer to have dust taken from my wings?!" she asked.

"Uh…" the redhead went wide eyed, trying to placate his daughter. "Now Ami…can we please talk about this somewhere private?"

"No." she crossed her arms and gave him a hard look. "If you want it to be private, you can just order everyone else to leave, since you seem to like taking people's free will away from them."

"Ami, it's too dangerous and I can't risk something bad happening to you." He frowned, gesturing for the other two to leave.

Kanamé bowed and headed for the door, wanting to give his cousin and uncle some privacy. Akito turned to leave as well, though he halted in his tracks when he heard what his niece said next. "But you can risk something bad happening to Aunt Tomi and Aunt Sumi?" she asked. "That's not fair!"

The ebony haired knight stiffened and turned slowly back towards his friend. "…what." He asked, his voice dangerously low.

Toshiro glared at his daughter, silently ordering her silence before he turned to face Akito. "Now Akito…I can't control my sister. She wants to do it, and I have no right to tell her she can't. And trust me, I have tried. She will not listen."

"But you weren't going to tell me, were you?" Akito asked, stalking towards the king. "You're the fucking king Toshiro, order her not to do it!" he demanded, his claws fully formed and his eyes brimming with red.

"Even if I order her she will disobey and do it anyways. I can control my sister about as much as you can." The king snapped back.

He growled, flexing his claws. "This is bullshit. There is no way in hell I'm going to let her do that." he said, storming out of the room with determined steps.

Ami frowned as she watched her uncle leave, her wings drooping. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything…I was just upset." She said softly, looking back at her father.

"Be quiet Ami!" Toshiro yelled, growling lowly as he ran his hand down his face. He let out a calming breath before turning to his daughter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, but do you have any idea what you have started?"

She huffed, crossing her arms. "We both know they're just going to fight, before declaring their love to one another, potentially have crazy make-up sex, and Aunt Sumi's gonna do it anyways." she said. "I just don't understand why I can't help too. I know it will hurt, but…if that's all I can do to bring us one step closer to healing Hideaki then that's what I want to do." She told him. "I can't watch him go through that any longer."

"About that." Toshiro frowned. "I know you want to help him…but I heard what happened this morning, and I would feel a lot better if you avoided going down to the dungeons. You're lucky you weren't hurt."

"Daddy, Hideaki's not going to hurt me. I'm the one who went into his cell, I put myself in danger." the auburn haired fairy argued. "He said it helps him when I visit. He was probably just having trouble because I didn't get to see him yesterday." She said. "Please don't ban me from seeing him."

Toshiro shook his head, his bothered look only growing. "I worry about how much time you're spending with him. You're almost acting like Izayoi with the whole Kai incident." He sighed.

She pressed her lips together and looked to the ground. "…and that's bad." She said softly, beginning to wring her hands. She returned her teal gaze to the redhead, water gathering yet _again_ in her eyes. "It's not fair." she sniffed, hating how fragile her love for the elf made her feel. "You won't let me do anything I want to do."

The redhead frowned, walking over to his daughter and cupping her cheeks. "I only want you to be safe and happy. But this…extraction could kill Satomi and Natsumi…it's hard enough having to let my sisters do it…but you? My sweet little girl? How could I possibly be okay with putting you in that much pain?"

"But you won't be putting me in pain, I'm the one volunteering for it." she said. "If it will make you feel better, I'll go last. That way if there's any potential dangers we're already aware of them after the first person has gone."

"That…doesn't make me feel any better." He smiled.

A small smile came to her face. "Well I had to try." She said, before hugging him. "I love you Daddy." She whispered. "And I know you're worried about me…but you can't take away my visits to Hideaki _and_ not let me give my fairy dust. I want to help, and helping makes me happy, and those are the only ways that I can at the moment."

"I love you, Ami." Toshiro smiled back, kissing the top of her head. "I would actually rather you go through with the extraction than visit the elf-orc. If you're really going to make me pick."

Ami bit her lip, not at all sure she was happy with that decision. But who said she would actually follow his wishes anyways? Once she donated her dust, she would go and see Hideaki all she wanted. She'd just have to make sure that event was as soon as possible. "Okay." She nodded, pulling away from him. She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Daddy." She smiled, beginning to walk off. "I'll see you at dinner!" she waved.

He waved after her and sighed, going back to his throne. He stared off after his daughter, a wave of dread washing over him. He really hoped she would stay out of trouble with all this chaos in his throne room.

* * *

><p>Hideaki looked around the palace halls as he followed the tug in his gut. He immediately recognized this as the beginning of the dream he'd been having for the past few nights, the dream of Ami. It was the same every night. He would roam the halls trying to find her, and when he did, he would watch her, stroke her hair, and kiss her temple. It never escalated to more, because every time he felt the darkness tug inside of him and crave for her body, he left before anything bad could happen. Ever since his first dream, he'd never allowed himself to give in, because every dream after the first felt different.<p>

Finally, he came to the door he knew to be hers and went in, seeing her sound asleep in her bed. She was facing the door, with one arm under her pillow and the other resting beside her. Hideaki didn't stop until he was beside her, crouched so he was level with her face. He loved when she was asleep. She seemed so relaxed and at peace, not to mention her hair was down, and he loved being able to see her gorgeous auburn locks.

He reached forward and let his fingers run through the strands, marveling at the feel. He smiled, seeing hers appear on her face. He went to touch her face, but felt something stab through his heart. His eyes widened, it had never happened this quickly before. He moved back, grabbing his face as he felt it again. He clenched his teeth, biting back a pained yell, but the only thing he could feel was pain, and then his vision blurred and went black.

* * *

><p>Ami let out a soft moan as she moved her hips against the arousing feeling on her lower region. She smiled, lowering her hand to her tingling clit, wanting to satisfy herself since she was obviously aroused in her unconscious state. But when her hand made it to where her panties were she found they were gone, and then she felt a finger rubbing against her, though it wasn't her finger. She gasped, moving to sit up, but was slammed back onto the mattress, a clawed hand grabbing the back of her neck and holding her down. "You need…relax…" she heard a harsh, but undeniable voice snap.<p>

She whimpered, feeling the fingertips dipping into her moist folds and rubbing against her weak spots. "H…Hideaki?" she asked weakly, trying to look back at the elf. "What are you doing here?"

"You…" he barely got out before he grunted excitedly, shoving his fingers inside of her. "Fuck…you…Hi…Hi-ki…want Ami…baby…" he managed out, his thrusting becoming a bit violent.

"Ah!" she cried, gripping her sheets and trying to move away from his hand. But due to the hold he had on her neck, it was futile. She clenched her teeth together, her claws beginning to grow in reaction to being put in such a defenseless position. "Don't be so rough." She ordered, her wings twitching in slight annoyance. "And get a hold of yourself Hideaki. You can't seriously mean to do this."

"Mean…" he chuckled, easing up on his thrusts, pulling his fingers from her and beginning to rub her clit. "Ami…want…she tell Hi…ki." He said, releasing her neck. But before she could even move, his sharp claws dug into her hips and something hot and thick prodded at her entrance.

Her eyes widened in alarm and she rose onto her knees to try and get away. Because this was not how she wanted to lose her virginity. "Hideaki! Don't-"

Hideaki thrust into her fully with a hard push, sheathing his entire erect length inside her as he let out a low, animalistic groan. Ami gasped, tears pricking her eyes as it felt like her insides were being torn in half. "Ow…" she hung her head in defeat, her claws ripping into her mattress as she tried to ignore the pain.

The elf leaned forward, burying his dick further into her as he released her hips and placed his hands on either side of her. "Ami…mate…" he moaned, pulling out slowly before he eased back in. "Mate…fuck now?" he asked, arching his back a bit to angle himself differently. "Feel good." He mumbled, kissing her shoulder before he licked her flesh.

"Mate does not feel good." she growled, glaring over her shoulder at him with fierce teal eyes, her fangs poking out from between her lips. "Mate in pain you big idiot."

"Pain?" he looked confused now, though his eyes were dull, and it was obviously not inhabited by the elf himself. "Mate say pain good. Blood good. Hi-ki feel good. Mate Ami tight. So good." He moaned again, continuing his slow pace.

She whimpered, clenching her teeth as he moved inside of her. If she had to be honest with herself, it didn't really hurt that bad anymore. Something inside of her was awakening, something primal that wanted to be pounded and bitten and ravished by her love. And as he thrust into her a few more times, he made her feel pain and pleasure all at once. A moan escaped her when the pain was overridden by a warm feeling slowly spreading through her loins. "Faster…" she requested, thrusting her hips back onto his cock in an indication of what she wanted.

"Fast…" he smirked, kissing her neck as his pace increased drastically, his hips smacking against her ass. "Fuck." He groaned, biting down on her neck as his fangs sunk in, drawing blood. "Fuck my Ami…make feel good…"

Ami cried out, a small smile coming to her face as pleasure shot through her from his bite. "Hideaki." She groaned, grinding against his pelvis as he continued to thrust into her.

"Fuck…hard…er…?" he asked, licking up her blood as his pounding increased, pushing deeper inside of her. "Fill Ami up…"

"Yes." She panted, aiding him in their movements as best she could. "Yes, fill me up Hideaki. Fill my pussy with your semen!" she demanded, nearly clawing at her bed as an intense pressure began to slowly build up in her core.

Hideaki smirked, pulling back and gripping onto her hips once more, puncturing her flesh again. His pace increased as he pounded at her, the bed starting to move as the backboard began to smack against the wall. "Yes!" she shrieked, reaching out and grabbing her headboard to use as a better anchor, not caring that her claws were digging into the wood. They kept going at this pace for a bit longer, until the auburn haired fairy couldn't take it anymore. Stars filled her eyes as something burst inside of her, making her convulse. "Hideaki!" she yelled, her hand scraping down the headboard as her torso collapsed onto the bed, unable to hold herself up as she came.

"ARG!" Hideaki groaned, thrusting into her a few more times, sliding in more easily due to her soaked pussy. Finally, he felt his own build up and with a loud roar he slammed into her and released his load, filling her to the brim.

Ami moaned, rubbing her backside against his pelvis. "Again." She said, pushing her upper body off the bed to make it easier for her to move. "Make me feel good." she demanded, reaching over her shoulder and grabbing the strap to her nightgown. She yanked on it, tearing the silky fabric and exposing more of her pale flesh. "Fuck me again Hideaki."

The brunette pulled out of her, flipping her onto her back. He crawled over her before straightening and thrusting his dick into her face. "Suck…need hard…if fuck Mate." He hissed, poking her cheek with his slippery cock.

She propped herself up onto her elbows, beginning to lick at his member without a second thought. He was coated in their mixed fluids, fluids that she could feel inside of her even now, and she wanted more of it. She opened her mouth wide, sucking all of him into the moist cavern and swirling her tongue around it, watching his face the whole time. "Like this?" she asked, reaching up and gripping him, pumping his dick before enveloping it once more.

His head fell back as he started grunting, thrusting his dick into her mouth as if he were fucking her pussy. "Yessss…" he hissed, grabbing the hair on top of her head as he forced himself deep into her throat.

It made her gag a bit, but held on so that her inexperience didn't ruin the mood. When she'd had enough of sucking on him, she released his penis, licking it one final time before shoving him over to the side and onto his back. She straddled him quickly, rubbing her slick folds over his thick, hard erection as her auburn hair cascaded down her back and around her slightly. "Take me Hideaki." She said a bit breathlessly, ripping open the rest of her nightgown and revealing her body to the elf. "I'm yours."

Hideaki grinned, revealing his sharp fangs. "Mine…" he licked his lips. "Hi-ki…own Ami…Ami belong to Hi-ki." He said, grabbing her hips and slamming into her with a hard thrust. "Fuck Hi…ki…" he ordered. "Watch Ami feel good." He said, continuing to pump into her from their position, though he wanted to watch her have sex with him.

Ami moaned, beginning to ride him as if he were her horse. She let her head fall back as her body began to heat up once more, a smile coming to her face. So this was why Noriaki had sex all the time, she thought, feeling her breasts beginning to bounce slightly, despite their small size. Sex was amazing. One of the most satisfying things she had ever felt, or experienced. Especially because she was doing it with Hideaki. "So big." She gasped as he hit a spot deep within her. "Yes." She looked back down at him with her dark gaze.

He rested his hand on her thigh, giving her the help she needed as he watched her. "Mine." He murmured, stroking her skin with his thumb.

"You're mine." She growled suddenly, gripping his shoulder and digging her claws into his flesh and she slammed down onto him with more force. "My elf…ah…my Hideaki." She said, going a bit faster.

Hideaki bit back another yell as he thrust up into her a few times before he groaned, and she felt another thick load coat her insides. She cried out, cumming all over him and milking him for everything he was worth, before collapsing over his muscular frame. She smiled, nuzzling into his neck and kissing him as her hips slowly rotated against him. She really enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her. "Hideaki." She breathed out, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his chest, her features beginning to go back to normal as exhaustion started to overtake her.

"Ami…like dick?" he asked, pushing further into her in his attempts to feel her tighten.

She chuckled, a shiver coursing through her. "Yes, Ami like dick." She said, before moving off of him. "But Ami tired now. Hideaki wore her out." the auburn haired fairy told him, laying down next to him.

Hideaki frowned, glancing over at her, before he turned to face her. "Tired?" he asked, though he got up and moved her so she was on her stomach once more. "Hi-ki want fuck Ami more." He growled, pressing his newly hard dick between her thighs. "Ami not move…" he groaned a bit, since it was tight between her legs. "Hi-ki do work."

"Hideaki." Ami moaned, gripping her pillow. She wanted to deny him, because not only was she tired, but it wasn't what she wanted. Having sex with Hideaki felt amazing, and she liked it, but with him in this state, he wasn't truly here with her. It wasn't making love, like soul mates should do. It was what he said it was. Fucking. But she didn't have it in her to say no. "One more time." She conceded, looking over her shoulder at him. "Take me one more time Hideaki." She pleaded, moving against him.

He grinned, gripping her ass and squeezing it. "Plump." He grumbled happily, spreading her cheeks so he could see both her holes. Cum was already dripping from her pussy, making him frown. He slid into her wet hole and moved in and out a few times, before he pulled out and prodded at her anus. "Clean hole." He moaned as he pressed into her, forcing himself into her ass.

Ami's eyes widened and she let out a cry of pain, her eyes watering from the sensation of him shoving himself into her unexpectedly once more. It felt even worse than when he'd taken her virginity. "It hurts." She trembled, her hold tightening on her pillow as she buried her face in it.

"No." Hideaki groaned loudly, rubbing her back. "Feel good." He corrected her, beginning his slow pace before he started to move faster inside of her due to their juices lubing up her hole. "So good!" he roared, becoming more animalistic with his thrusts.

She clenched her eyes shut, pain continuing to rip through her, until eventually she felt numb. How could he do this to her? The first time he'd forced her she had understood somewhat, after all he wasn't himself. But using her anus instead of her pussy? And it didn't feel good to her in any way, shape, or form. Perhaps it did to him because the hole was so tight, but she just wanted this to be over. She wanted her Hideaki back.

It seemed to go on forever, but eventually Hideaki hissed out and released inside of her, though he thrust into her a bit more harshly. When he was finally spent, he removed himself from her and fell on his back, falling asleep instantly. Ami peeked over at him, making sure he was through before she slowly stretched out. She winced at the discomfort in her lower regions. It was going to be painful to get up in the morning, she could already tell. But she didn't have the energy to heal herself tonight.

Carefully so as not to wake him up, she scooted closer to him, hesitantly curling against his side so that they could be close. Despite everything that had happened, she wanted to feel some sense of love from him, even if he was unconscious. Closing her eyes, she was immediately plagued with images of what had just happened to her, and began to cry silently before falling asleep.


	65. Demons

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Sixty-five_

-Demons-

The last thing Ami wanted to do the next morning was open her eyes. Her entire body hurt, though mostly it was her pelvis, and she knew that the second she did, she would be disappointed. Not wanting to be a coward, she opened them anyways, unsurprised to see the bed empty next to her.

She didn't know when Hideaki had left her in the middle of the night, and she didn't care. It only meant she was even more exhausted than she'd thought. Letting out a sigh, she braced herself for the protests of her body as she slowly got up and walked into her bath chamber. It took a while for her to climb into the tub and lower herself into the water, but once she was submerged she washed away the blood and bodily fluids from the night before. Then, remaining in the soothing water, she began to heal the puncture marks on her waist, as well as any scratches or bite marks, before moving to her pelvis.

A soft moan of relief left her as the pain ebbed away into a dull throbbing. Her bath complete, she rose, continuing to move slowly as she went into her closet. Part of her wanted to wear another dress for Hideaki, but the majority of her said screw it. Dresses made her feel self conscious, and although she looked pretty in them, she didn't feel pretty today, nor did she want to put on a façade. So, she dressed in her normal tight pants and boots, with a halter top. Her hair she decided to leave down, not having the energy to style it or put it up.

When she was finished getting ready she stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She felt different, but she didn't look any different. She'd always thought after her first time she would feel elated and happy, but if anything she felt disappointed, and maybe a little nauseated. The thought of confronting Hideaki about what had happened did not sit well with her. Did he even remember anything from last night?

Knowing that there was only one way to find out, she squared her shoulders and marched out of her room, trying to disguise the fact that walking normally felt odd to her. She could remember the sensation of having Hideaki between her legs, of feeling him over her, inside her, dominating her, and it was hard to keep her knees from giving out at the sheer memory. Eventually she came upon the prison, and like normally, she walked inside. But when she reached the door that would lead her to Hideaki's cell, she halted. What was she even supposed to say?

Ami steeled herself, pushing her emotions aside in an attempt to take on the façade that used to be so easy for her before Hideaki had shown up. Her mask of uncaring in place, she opened the door, taking slow but determined steps down the hall. She felt proud of herself, and completely ready to talk about what had happened the night before. But nothing could have prepared her for the sight that awaited her when she rounded the corner and stopped before the cell holding her love.

There were gouged out claw marks all over the cell and floor that looked as if some rabid animal had been locked in and tormented for days. Hideaki was on his shredded cot, rocking back and forth with his head between his legs. He had his arms crossed over his knees, his claws digging painfully into his flesh, his arms revealing gashes he'd obviously done to himself. She could hear him hyperventilating and trying to keep a reign on his emotions. "…Hideaki?" she asked hesitantly, trying to get a look at his eyes to see which state he was in.

"No!" he yelled, his whole body tensing. "Get away from me Ami!"

She paused in her step, watching him with wide eyes. "But…you're hurt."

"I don't care!" he snapped, looking up at her with furious and watering fuchsia depths. "I deserve to be dead after what I did to you." He seethed, his gaze lowering to his arms as he looked at his claws, which had blood caked beneath the nails. "But _he_ won't let me kill myself."

Ami felt her heart clench. "You tried to kill yourself because of what happened?"

His head lowered, not willing to answer her. His frown deepened and he sniffed, "I can smell the blood from here…" he whispered, disgust filling him. "Now leave. You shouldn't want to be near me."

"Hideaki, please," she said, taking a brave step forward. "You can't blame yourself for last night, you weren't yourself. And up until the end, I did enjoy it, and encouraged you." she told him, blushing slightly. "So we're both to blame."

"I said get out!" Hideaki shouted, standing and slamming his fist against the wall behind him, glaring at her with shifting fuchsia depths. He trembled and hunched forward, wincing from the pang of darkness that threatened to overwhelm him. "Leave! Or I'll kill you." he threatened in a voice that was only partially his.

Ami frowned, trying to hide the hurt his words were causing her as she backed away. "Please don't lose hope. I will find a way to cure you." she said, before turning and running from the cell. Only when she was out of the prison did she stop, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. She wished it were sweat that was sliding down her cheeks, but she knew it to be tears. She couldn't bear to see him so torn up over what had happened. At first she had been upset with him, but after seeing him like this, she knew that he cared for her more than he had ever said. He might even love her, if only that beast wasn't in the way of his feelings. And the only way to get rid of it so that he could be happy once more was to figure out how the fairy dust worked.

Her teal gaze hardened then. There was another way, the way that Kai had used. But Kai hadn't ever come to see Hideaki to tell him about it. Anger bubbled inside of her, and with a deep breath she pushed away from the wall and began to walk with determined steps to find the white haired fairy-orc. She had a thing or two to tell him, and by the time she was through, he would wish he'd helped Hideaki from the beginning. Because if he refused her to her face, she may very well kill him, or die trying to help her love.

* * *

><p>Kai held in a sigh as he stared at the goblin's face across the table from him. "I don't see why we're doing this." he said, setting his elbow on the table and holding his hand up, clasping it with the ebony haired prince's.<p>

"What?" Noriaki frowned, his normal conceit nowhere to be seen. "You afraid you'll lose?"

"Not really." He replied, watching the other man closely. "It just seems a little juvenile."

"Then humor me." The prince snapped, glaring at him slightly.

Kai rolled his eyes. "On the count of three then. One. Two." He began, noticing the goblin tense, as if he were preparing for battle. "Three." He flexed his muscles then, making sure to hold his arm in place.

Noriaki struggled against Kai's arm, trying with all his might and strength to overcome the fairy-orc. Kai tried not to look so bored or unfocused, because it was obvious Noriaki was trying. The prince grimaced, his fangs growing. He placed his other hand on their clasped ones, trying to pull Kai's arm down. But he only managed to move it a bit, before Kai actually put effort into the arm wrestle. And after a bit of back and forth, Kai hit Noriaki's hands to the table. "We can try that again with my weak arm if you want." The grey eyed man offered, holding up his left hand.

The dark haired man stood, glaring down at Kai before turning and walking off. He paused at the doorway, letting Ami in before he stormed off. "Your cousin is very competitive." Kai said, rising from his seat as Ami approached him. "I don't understand his obsession with being better than I am. It's really not that big-" his words were halted by Ami, who reached out and slapped him hard across the face, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"As far as I'm concerned, a worm is better than you, you coward." She spat, glaring at him with fierce teal eyes. "How could you do this? Consciously, knowingly do this?"

"Do what?" he asked, his cheek stinging as he looked back at her in confusion. "I've hardly spoken to you before now."

Ami snarled. "All you were asked to do was see Hideaki and talk to him. He needs your help dealing with the animal inside of him, because he doesn't understand any of it. And instead you bow to Izayoi's wish that you stay with her, because Hideaki scares her and she doesn't want you to get hurt. Well I think you're just afraid to be near Hideaki, because you know in a fight he would kill you, you weak, pathetic excuse of a man."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" he asked. He didn't have any problems with the goblin princess, in fact he'd thought she was somewhat pleasant. But he wouldn't stand here and let her insult him for no reason. "Keeping my mate happy doesn't mean I'm a coward, and I don't understand why you feel this way towards me."

"Try watching your mate struggle with themselves and wish they were dead, then you might understand half of what I feel right now." She told him, her eyes watering. "Hideaki just needs your guidance…if we wait too much longer to help him, I'll lose him. And after what happened last night and this morning…I don't think we have much time left."

He frowned. "The elf-orc is your mate?" he asked.

She nodded and looked away from him. "Yes. I discovered he was a couple of days ago. Hideaki doesn't know, or he does, but doesn't realize it. The orc in him knows, however, because that's what he kept calling me last night when he came into my bed chambers and forced himself upon me." she stated, meeting his shocked gaze.

"What?" Kai breathed out.

"You heard me. And this is all your fault. If you had just gone and talked to him, help him understand what's happening to him, it might not have happened. Because now he's in his cell hurting himself to try and end his life. And if he dies, so will I, because I can't live without him." Ami glared at him once more. "But before I die, I'll tell everyone what happened, so that they know it's all on your head, not Hideaki's."

He was at a loss for words at what she was telling him. "Ami, I'm sorry, I didn't know it would escalate to this…if I had I would have-"

"I don't need or want your pity." She snapped. "I just want you to help Hideaki. So if you're not going to do that, then our conversation is through, for I have other things to do towards healing him."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Man this woman was difficult. It must be a family trait. "I'll go see him now." He told her. When she moved to walk away he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I understand if you blame me for everything that's happened to you, but I think you're strong enough to handle it. Hideaki is a lucky man."

The corner of her mouth tilted up only slightly. "Flattery will not get you back in my good graces." She said, turning and walking off. "Helping Hideaki might."

When she was gone Kai shook his head, leaving through one of the other doors. He had to ask some of the goblin workers where the dungeons were, since he was still learning the layout of the castle, but eventually he reached the cell where the brunette elf was being kept. He stopped outside the door and took a deep breath, already feeling the familiar sense of discomfort from being around the other half-orc. Opening the door, he walked straight inside and took in the scene, a little surprised to see that Hideaki hadn't begun to change. Based on the amount of damage, though, the elf was close. "I hear you're quite the escape artist." He said, getting the other man's attention. "To leave in the middle of the night and then return without the guards finding out…that's quite a feat." He said, crossing his arms as he stood before the cell.

Hideaki shifted slightly, though his posture was more like a caveman as he was hunched over. He hissed venomously, before glaring up at Kai. His pink depths were dark, but not quite black yet. He sniffed and grimaced, "_Fairy_."

"My name is Kai." The white haired man said. "I was sent here to help you by a very…upset princess."

"Ami." He vocalized, her name sounding tender, even to Kai. "I told her to leave me alone." Hideaki growled out.

"Well you might as well get used to her not listening to you. Women tend to become irrational for the men they love." He told him. "After all, Izayoi practically betrayed her people to be with me before I was cured."

Hideaki's hazy gaze looked over the man before him. "You were…orc?" he asked, his mouth turning into more of a snarl.

He nodded. "When a fairy's wings are ripped off, they slowly transition into an orc. So I suppose you could say I was an original." He smirked humorlessly. "I never knew the venom from an orc bite could turn someone though. And since you're an elf, you're an entirely new species, as I am."

"Would about…goblin…orc?" Hideaki asked, his frown deepening.

Kai shrugged. "They don't exist as far as I know."

The brunette looked down, studying his hands, which were unfamiliar. "Dangerous…goblins too strong to be defeated anyhow." He focused on his crisp vision and claws, willing them to disappear. "How…what…" he shook his head, and finally his eyes and hands returned to normal. "I've been told I'm much different than you. I didn't change physically, while you didn't change emotionally and mentally."

"That is because I fought not to be a monster within, and you are fighting not to be a monster on the outside." Kai explained. "Though it won't be long before you do begin the change, and cannot stop it. I can tell just by looking at you."

"From the outside?" Hideaki breathed out. "What does that mean?"

"You're trying not to look like the beast inside you." he elaborated. "Just now, you focused really hard to change your hands back so that you would look like the elf you used to be. I'm assuming it's been a daily battle for you to try and keep your outward appearance looking normal. It is because you divert your energy into keeping your elfin form that the beast is able to take over your mind. And when you fight for it back, you expel more energy doing that. It's a constant battle, and eventually you're not going to be able to fight it anymore. When that time comes, you'll become the monster fully and completely, and I don't know that your soul will be able to be saved."

He frowned. "Well what am I supposed to do?"

Kai shrugged, dropping his hands. "Since you've rejected the only person that I know would be able to reverse the process, I would say your only other option is to give in and become the beast, and then let either me or one of the goblin princes kill you." he sighed. "Although that in turn would just kill your mate, so it's not a very promising option."

Hideaki focused back on Kai, standing slowly, his form hunched over slightly. "I didn't reject her." He hissed, his claws growing and looking menacing. "I _raped_ her." He barked. "You've never felt pain until you've done something that heinous to your m-" he stopped, forcing his mouth shut.

"Why won't you say it?" the white haired man asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. "You know what Ami is to you, don't you?"

"Yes…" he said through gritted teeth. "But if I admit it…it makes it real." He paused, grief washing over him. "But I don't want her to die, not because of me."

"Then stop giving up." Kai said."I was able to hold onto my soul for so long because I found Izayoi. I knew from the moment that I laid eyes on her when I broke into her room for the sole purpose of raping and killing her, that she was my mate. And because I acknowledged it, because I didn't fight it, I was able to not only keep from harming her, but I was able to keep a part of myself. When she found me, she did everything in her power to treat me normally and help me. And in the end, it was because she was able to love me for who I was, on the inside and the outside, that I was able to be freed." He explained.

The brunette looked off. "I'm not a frilly fairy like you are." He defended. "As you clearly pointed out, you and I are different. Apparently my insides aren't as good as I would have liked to think. I forced it back, because I had children depending on me. This is how it is. I raped…my soul mate. Nothing will undo this hatred inside me for that." He said, placing his hand over his heart and scar. "It makes me want to be dead. Not the darkness, the loathing I feel for myself and how far I've fallen."

"But you will never be able to redeem yourself if you give up." Kai told him. "I can't act like I understand what you're going through, but you should understand that despite that, Ami will still accept and forgive you. As far as I could tell when she went off on me this morning, she blames your condition on me. I think if you just tried to talk to her, things will work out, because she is the key to your cure."

"I thought the cure was fairy dust." Hideaki quipped.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Well they've only just started the extraction process today, I doubt they know how to use it to reverse the change." He replied.

"Well then I'll just hold on until then." He said simply. "I doubt a kiss is going to make this darkness go away."

Kai shook his head. "Suit yourself." He said, beginning to leave. He paused in the doorway. "When it gets hard to fight the darkness, think of your mate." He said. "I found that remembering why I needed to be better helped to keep from losing myself completely." He advised, before leaving the elf to his thoughts.

Hideaki stared at where Kai had been before laying back against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. Usually when he thought of Ami, it made his more animalistic side come out. He just didn't know what to do. He'd finally said it aloud, but maybe if he was gone before he could tell her anything then she could survive. She was strong, despite the fact she had fairy in her, he knew she could make it through his demise. He sighed, closing his eyes, and for once not caring that his normal elf features were shifting into something hideous.


	66. Release

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Sixty-six_

-Release-

Ami walked into the throne room, getting the attention of her father and uncle, who were discussing something serious, based on their hushed tones. She stopped at the foot of the steps leading up to the redhead's seat, and took a deep breath. "I want to have my fairy dust removed today, as soon as possible." She announced. "Though now, preferably."

Both men stopped, looking down at her but not saying anything. "No." Toshiro said simply. "It isn't scheduled for another two days."

"In two days Hideaki will be an orc." She replied. "I can't let that happen. Please let me go today."

"I said no Ami." Toshiro frowned. "Not until I know it won't kill you."

"But daddy, if he becomes an orc he might try and kill himself." She argued, before looking down. "And if that happens then I'll die too."

Toshiro had to force himself not to roll his eyes. "Ami, you really need to stop being so dramatic. Just because you don't get your way doesn't mean you have to threaten me like that."

Ami gasped, obviously offended. "I'm not being dramatic! It's true!" she said, her wings twitching in annoyance.

"That's what you said when I initially didn't want you training with the boys, when you refused to wear dresses, _and_ dance at balls." He pointed out.

She clenched her fists at her sides, trying not to get overly emotional about this. Clearly she wouldn't be able to keep the truth hidden any longer, and perhaps if she told him he would be more lenient, like he had been with Ayame. "Daddy, I know you think I'm just making a big deal out of this because I want attention, but for once it's not that." she told him once more, her eyes beginning to water against her will. "Hideaki's my soul mate."

Akito couldn't help the small laugh. "Looks like you get to deal with this mess as well." He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I'm going to go do something so that I don't have to be here while the two of you talk." He said, walking off and leaving the room.

"How is this possible Ami." The redhead demanded, standing from his throne before he seemed to realize something. "You went behind my back and continued to see him!"

"No!" she said, shaking her head. "After you told me to stop seeing him that day I didn't go back, I promise. But I already knew then that he was my soul mate, and the bond we have was solidified last night…" she began to wring her hands. "Please don't be mad Daddy."

Toshiro went silent, but Ami could see the rage that was being held. "Last night?!" he yelled, storming forward and grabbing his daughter's wrist and forcing her closer to him. He glared down at her, searching her gaze for any deception. "What happened last night?"

Ami shook her head, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Please don't make me say it."

His frown deepened but he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly as he buried his face in her hair. "I told you to stay away from him." He said into her auburn tresses, unable to stop his sadness from overtaking him.

"I can't." she cried, clinging to him as she hid her face against his chest. "I love him so much it hurts…" she sniffed. "I'm sorry Daddy…I never wanted to disappoint you like this."

"How do you love him?" he argued. "You don't even know him. Soul mate or not."

"But I do." She said. "You knew mom was your soul mate when she was born, and you knew Aunt Sumi and Aunt Tomi's personalities when they were still in grandma. Sometimes things are just unexplainable."

He shook his head. "It's different when it's something that is continuously hurting you." He argued, but sighed. They stayed silent for a while before Toshiro released her and stared off, looking lost. "Go get your aunts…if they're ready we'll try it."

She smiled slightly, moving up on her tippy toes and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for understanding Daddy." She said, before turning and running off. Luckily she knew just where to find her aunt Satomi. The elder fairy would be in the library, pouring over texts to try and find out just how the fairy dust was to be used once it was harvested. When she entered the library she halted, her smile widening at her luck of finding both the pink haired fairies there. "Aunt Tomi, Aunt Sumi, dad said we could try removing our fairy dust today!" she said, practically running up to them. "So if you're ready we can go do it now."

The twins blinked, looking to their niece. "And you're excited because…?" Satomi asked in her bored tone.

"Why are they doing it today?" Natsumi wondered, appearing confused and somewhat nervous.

"Because Hideaki's condition is getting worse, and we don't have time to wait two more days." She replied. "I'll go first if you want, I don't mind."

Satomi scoffed. "You are forbidden to go first, if you don't recall." She said, before leaving Natsumi and Ami alone. Natsumi sighed and focused back on Ami.

"Look, Ami, I know he's your soul mate, but you have to really understand how difficult this is going to be. You're a little jaded because of your excitement. It would probably make everyone more comfortable if you weren't jumping to be in pain, because what if we die?"

Ami frowned. "I'm sorry Aunt Sumi. It's just…Hideaki and I solidified our soul mate bond last night, and I know that if his condition gets any worse he's going to try and kill himself. If that happens I'll die." She said softly. "I just love him so much…if I lost him I would never recover. I can't go back to being alone after having a glimpse of what true happiness is."

The elder princess' brow furrowed. "You had sex with him?"

She looked down. "He came into my room last night and…forced me." she admitted, glancing up to see her aunt's nearly horrified expression. "He wasn't himself. The beast inside was the one who did it, and I don't blame him, but…he's absolutely destroyed over it. He won't let me see him, and he's been trying to kill himself because he doesn't think he deserves to live anymore." She explained.

"Well of course he is, I've never even heard rumor of someone physically hurting their soul mate." Natsumi frowned. "It's almost inconceivable."

"It didn't…hurt." Ami admitted with a blush. "I mean, the initial penetration did, but…the rest was really nice, up until the end."

She arched a curious brow, waiting for her to continue, since obviously she didn't understand what she meant. "The end?"

"He…put it in my butt." Ami barely got out. "And I wasn't expecting it, so…that whole part didn't really feel good."

"Are you okay?" Natsumi gasped.

She nodded, clutching her arm. "I healed myself as best I could, so it doesn't really hurt anymore, just a little throbbing every now and then."

"I'm so sorry." The pink haired woman sighed, hugging her. "That must have been awful."

"It was worse knowing it wasn't really Hideaki." Ami said, returning her aunt's embrace. "Please don't tell anyone the details. I think my dad knows the gist of what happened…but he's already upset about it, I don't want things to be worse."

"I won't." Natsumi promised. "I don't think your mother would be able to handle knowing you've received anal, nonetheless forced anal." The pink haired woman chuckled.

She smiled. "Thank you Aunt Sumi." She said. "I know I seem eager, but it's just because I want Hideaki to be well so badly. I'm tired of seeing him sit in that cell, and not being able to be near him."

The pink haired woman shook her head with a small smirk. "Please Ami, it's been a matter of days. Try years, and then you will have my sympathy." She chuckled, walking off. "As I assume Satomi is speaking with Kyo, I will do the same with Akito. It might be an hour or so, because obviously we will be having sex."

"Thank you Aunt Sumi." Ami smiled as the pink haired woman disappeared. She left the library then, going back to the throne room where her father was pacing before his throne. He froze when he saw her enter, and almost seemed disappointed at her lightened expression. "They're talking with Uncle Kyo and Uncle Kito." She told him. "Aunt Sumi said it would be an hour or so, because she and Uncle Kito are going to have sex."

Toshiro sighed, going past her. "Then we really have three hours to prepare." He grumbled, trudging towards the door. "I will inform my mother and we'll get started."

"I'll come with you." Ami said, trying to hide her excitement. It was really hard though, because at the end of today, Hideaki might be cured, and then he would be able to bear being near her, and she could tell him of her love. Yes, today could only get better after this morning. So with a smile on her face, Ami ran to catch up to her father, already picturing how things could be once Hideaki was fixed.

* * *

><p>Satomi took a deep breath, staring down at the medical bed she was supposed to lie down on. Natsumi and Ami were sitting beside each other on a sofa on the side of the room, both their expressions opposite. Ami couldn't seem to sit still, but Natsumi was pale as a ghost. "How long is this going to take?" the elder twin asked, glancing back at her mother and a few other goblin medics.<p>

"We don't know." Sakura replied, appearing nervous. "It depends on how much you can handle. If it's too much, we'll stop."

She nodded and looked forward once more, before pulling off her clothing and leaving her in nothing but her undergarments, since she wanted to have as little resistance in the process as possible. She lay down on her stomach and allowed the other goblins to shackle her wrists to the bed and strap her legs down. "I'll try not to move." She assured them.

"You're going to be okay Satomi." Natsumi said confidently, though her fear was obvious in her jade depths.

"We'll make this as quick as possible dear." Sakura said, walking over to the table and picking up a scalpel. One of the other medics gently took a hold of Satomi's wing, spreading it to make the process easier for the pink haired woman.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura placed the scalpel on her daughter's wing towards the base, before pressing down a bit and scraping it along the length of the wing. Satomi's entire body went rigid and her eyes widened, becoming dilated and sharpening. Her claws grew instantly, and she was obviously holding back a pained scream. They continued the process, having to be careful so they didn't stab into the soft thin layer of wing. Not five minutes into the procedure, Satomi took in a shocked breath and screamed in absolute agony, jerking slightly in attempts to break her bonds. Her whole body was trembling, and as her screams continued, she started to sob from the sheer pain.

Ami stared at her aunt in horror, all previous excitement of getting to go through the procedure and help Hideaki gone, replaced with fear. She had never seen her normally stoic aunt so vulnerable before. All of her pain was clearly shown on her face, and to top it all off, all you could hear were her screams. She almost didn't want to go next anymore, but her pride kept her from vocalizing that. She had said she would do it, and do it she would. She would not be seen as a coward, not after the brave face she'd been putting on about the whole thing for the past week.

It seemed to go on for hours, but eventually Sakura lifted the scalpel from Satomi's wings, all of the dust collected into a jar. Satomi's restraints were immediately undone, but the pink haired woman was still in too much pain to move off of the table. "Satomi, dear, do you want me to have Kyo come carry you up to your room?" Sakura asked, stroking her daughter's head to try and soothe her.

She nodded stiffly, still crying and trying to bury her face in the bed. Natsumi got up and was by her sister in an instant. "It's all over Tomi." She said softly, doing the same as her mother, too afraid to touch her back.

Nobody had to fetch the blonde elf, however, because he walked through the doors then, hesitating in the doorway when Sakura looked up at him. "The screaming stopped…so I thought you were done…"

"We are. You can take Satomi to your room now Kyo. Just be careful with her wings." The elder fairy said.

Kyo nodded, next to his wife in an instant. "Satomi, my love," he frowned, crouching next to her face once Sakura moved out of the way. "Are you ready for me to move you?"

She looked up slightly, her gaze unfocused. "Kyo." She whispered, moving her hand slightly in attempts to find his.

He reached up and took it in his own, kissing the back of it. "You are so brave and so strong." He murmured.

"I screamed." She frowned. "I thought I could…withstand it."

"Nobody expected you to be able to honey." He said, brushing some of her hair from her face. "Now let's go upstairs and rest, okay?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay." She breathed out, closing her eyes and allowing herself to silently cry.

Kyo rose and slowly, carefully, lifted her into his arms, being sure not to touch her wings too much. Once she was resting against him, he looked to Natsumi and Sakura. "Akito has been restrained nearby, as he refused to go to his room. If you could I would hurry this one along…I don't know how long he can fight his pledge to Natsumi."

Natsumi nodded. "Let's get started then."

He turned and left, the door shutting behind him. Sakura looked to her youngest. "Are you sure you want to do this Natsumi?" she asked.

"Of course." She said, before swallowing. "If Satomi can do it, so can I." she said, undressing as well and taking her place on the bed.

Sakura nodded, and they all got into their positions. Once it was all ready, the process started anew, though Ami noted it didn't take her aunt Natsumi as long to begin to scream as her aunt Satomi. Not to mention the pink haired fairy's screams were mixed in with Akito's shouts for his love. It felt like it was even longer than her aunt Satomi's turn, and when it was finally over, Ami couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

Just as they were undoing Natsumi's shackles, Akito burst into the room, his eyes red and his claws extended. Everyone backed away from the table, allowing the Uchiha his space. "Natsumi." Akito said, lowering down so that he could see her face.

She was breathing hard, sweat beading down her face and mixing with her tears. But she didn't answer, she was trying too hard to keep telling herself that it was finally over, even though the sore feeling lingered. Akito stroked her face, trying to move some of her hair from her forehead. "Come love, I'll take you upstairs." He said, picking her up and leaving the room with her, his features back to normal.

Ami watched the scene, swallowing as her gaze went back to the medical table. "Are you ready Ami?" Sakura asked wearily, tired of seeing her loved ones go through this, but not trusting anybody else with her family members' wings.

She glanced up at her grandmother, before returning her attention to the table. Was she ready? After seeing her aunts go through that, could she really do it? The answer was yes, she could. Hideaki was enduring great pain to try and stay normal, the least she could do for him was endure this pain. She nodded, getting down to her undergarments as well before walking up to the table. Lying down, she felt a brief panic when she was cuffed to the table, but quickly calmed herself. Seeing Sakura walk up with the scalpel, she closed her eyes and braced herself. "For Hideaki." She whispered, reminding herself aloud why she was doing this, and knowing that the next sound to come from her mouth would be screams.

* * *

><p>Hideaki sat in his cell, lying back against the wall, his skin taking on a more grey tone. His breathing was starting to become labored and his eyes were dark, almost black, but still retaining some of their color. His thoughts were slowly going farther and farther away. This was it, he was fading into the beast that was housed within. He frowned at the thought, closing his eyes and letting something pleasant plague his mind.<p>

Ami's face came into view and a small smile tugged at his lips. He focused on her and her voice, and the amazing thrum her presence brought. She was beautiful, regal, and poised. He wondered what life would have been like, had he come to Silex Silicis when he was supposed to. Probably would have gotten residence within the elfin colony near the base of the mountain, never having the chance to see the princess until that one day when she decided to skip lessons or meetings and go around the kingdom.

They would see each other from across the market and then lose sight. She would come and try to find him, and for his amusement he would hide and surprise her from behind with some witty comment. He could already see her flustered face from the interaction, and their meeting would grow into lunch, possibly dinner.

It wouldn't take them long to realize they were soul mates. He would walk her back to the palace once it had gotten dark, and kiss her tenderly on her cheek before bidding her farewell. Hideaki sighed audibly, before something shattered inside him and he heard an undeniable scream resound, as if it were coming from right beside him.

He shot up and looked around, hearing it once more. He began to grow angry, and the next thing he knew, he'd busted the cell door down and run into the hall. But it was odd, it was almost like he was squatting in his own body, because his actions weren't entirely his own. The way he was running was inhuman, and when he caught a glimpse at his limbs they were that of an orc. But he didn't care. He focused forward and roared, scaring a group of women, who scrambled. He just needed to save his soul mate from whatever it was that was causing her this immense pain.

Sensing her, he bounded towards a set of double doors and rammed them down, growling and letting out another monstrous roar. The women in the room screamed and moved away from Ami, who was strapped to a bed in the middle of the room. He moved over her, hitting one of the slower goblin maids out of the way, his mass having grown greatly since his transformation. He ripped off the shackles, freeing her from her binds and sniffing her to make sure she was alright. He looked around and hissed, gurgling at them all in warning.

"Hideaki…" Ami whimpered, looking up at him pitifully, tears rolling down her cheeks. Though she wasn't sure if they were from the remaining pain, or the sight of him like this.

"…Mi…" he barely managed out. He reached towards her, though the sight of his own hand seemed to shock him. He stared at the appendage, seeing large claws and grey, oozing skin. "Sc…ream…?"

"They're taking my fairy dust." She explained, struggling to sit up. "So I can cure you."

He shook his head, grunting slightly. "…no…wo…ray." He growled.

"Hideaki, I will always worry about you." Ami smiled shakily, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at him, thankful that his eyes were still their beautiful fuchsia. It meant that there was still hope for him, and the beast hadn't fully taken over. "I would do anything for you." She said, ignoring his new stench as she reached up to cup his cheek. She tried not to blanch at the way his skin felt as she stroked it with her thumb. "You're my soul mate."

"Bu…huwt." He jumbled out, moving his hand over hers and seeing the immense difference in their size. "Ne'er wan Mi…huwt." Hideaki nodded. They heard thrumming footsteps then, and Kai slid into the doorway with Sanosuke and Noriaki right behind him.

The older prince coughed out, making a disgusted face and pinching his nose. "Oh my God, it smells disgusting." Noriaki snapped, drawing his sword along with the other two. Hideaki looked over at them, roaring at the threat. The two Uchihas moved to attack, halting when someone from behind them yelled.

"Stop!" Izayoi ordered, staring down the huge beast that was almost enveloping her cousin. Hideaki was huge, the largest orc she'd ever seen, other than maybe two or three. She pointed at him, "Look…his eyes are like Kai's were."

Kai blinked, lowering his weapon. "Then there's still hope." He said.

"Not much, by the looks of it." Sanosuke said. "We should probably restrain him and put him in a new cell."

Hideaki gurgled once more, warning them to try. Izayoi sighed, looking over the beast, but all she could see was her precious Kai. She walked past her brothers and Kai, stopping before Hideaki. She was the only one in the room not looking or appearing disgusted with the beast or the pungent smell. "As an elf, your people are focused more on how you appear. That's why you were different from Kai." She sighed, glancing at Ami. "Well, do you really accept him?"

"Of course I do." Ami frowned, moving closer to Hideaki. "I love him. The shell doesn't matter, it's the man beneath that's important."

"Then you have to prove it." Izayoi said seriously.

Ami nodded in understanding, before looking up at the elf-orc before her. "Hideaki, help me stand. I don't know if I can yet…my back still hurts."

He moved his hand and watched her carefully as he scooped her up so she was sitting on his palm. He lifted her up, her face close to his, though his breath was even worse this close. "Don'…haff…too…" he said, attempting a smile. "Hi-ki luff Mi. She try save."

"She _will_ save." Ami said, framing his large face with her hands. She took a breath then, closing her eyes as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, holding the kiss for as long as she could her breath. "I love you Hideaki." She whispered, pulling back to look up at him.

Hideaki began to cough, dark muck splattering on Ami's face as he hacked it up. Everyone winced, trying not to vomit from the smell and the disgust Ami must feel. Hideaki set her back down as gently as he could, though she dropped a bit and hit the bed as he started to convulse, and the dark mush started oozing from his pores and onto the floor. Izayoi blinked and stepped back to avoid the pooling dark mud. "This part is so disgusting." She sighed, glancing back at Kai. "I don't want my dress to get dirty." She pouted, grabbing a handful and holding it up slightly. "And he's not anywhere finished oozing."

Kai smiled at her, sheathing his sword and walking forward, lifting her into his arms. "Here dearest, now you don't have to worry about any of you getting dirty." He said.

Ami watched from her position on the bed, worry all over her face. She wanted to help him, but there was so much black mucus that it was difficult to tell exactly where he was. When he finally stopped spasming, she got off the bed, her nose wrinkling at not only the smell, but the feel of the ooze beneath her feet. "Hideaki." She said, moving over towards him and crouching. She tried to sit him up, not wanting him to inhale any of the waste that had come off his body. "Hideaki?" she asked once more, hesitantly reaching out and wiping some of the goo off of his face. "Are you alright?"

He groaned, finally pulling himself into a sitting position and looked at her, though it was obvious by his size and limbs he'd reverted back into his elfin form. He smiled at her, cupping her cheek with his hand. He glanced around then, his brow furrowing. "Well…this is absolutely disgusting."

"You're telling me." Izayoi smirked. "At least there was a lake near when Kai changed back."

"Shut up Iza, you're ruining my moment." Ami smiled, her eyes filling with happy tears for once. She laughed softly, before wrapping her arms around the brunette and kissing him, this time able to enjoy the feeling of his lips against hers. "I told you I would find a way to cure you." she said, resting her forehead against his and nuzzling his nose with her own.

Hideaki chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and enjoying her contact. "Well aside from the fact we're sitting in my filth…it was pretty spectacular."

Ami giggled, radiating happiness in a way none of the Uchihas had ever thought possible for her. "We can always go take a bath. You'll need to be clean for a checkup anyways, to make sure that you're healthy."

Noriaki shook his head and sheathed his sword finally. "Disgusting is what it is." He grumbled, walking off with Sanosuke close behind. Hideaki moved to get up, helping Ami stand as well.

"Getting a bath would be marvelous." The brunette vocalized.

"Once the two of you are finished, please be sure to visit the infirmary." Sakura said. "I'll make your checkup a quick one. Especially because the elders will want to test your abilities."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Get ready for days separated from your mate as you wait for them to be satisfied." He grumbled, walking off with Izayoi.

"One step at a time." Ami smiled, stroking her love's dirty cheek. "First…I want to wash you without it being creepy."

He blinked, looking back at her, his expression turning worried. "We're…bathing together?"

She frowned. "Not…if you don't want me near." She said slowly. "I can just get your back for you."

"I can manage bathing myself." He assured her, taking her hand.

"Okay." Her wings drooped. "I'll show you to a spare room so you can be alone." She moved away from him, slipping her hand from his as she walked over and grabbed her clothes and shoes.

Hideaki sighed, noticing for the first time that he was fully naked. He swallowed and looked around, pulling the sheet off the bed and looking back at Sakura. "Sorry Your Highness." He bowed his head in apology, before following Ami out.

Ami walked two paces ahead of him the entire way, clutching her clothes to her front in a semblance of modesty. She finally stopped in front of a set of double doors on the guest floor, opening them and allowing him entrance. "You can stay here." She said, leading him into the room. "If you need anything ask a servant, or come find me. I'll either be on the archery range or in my room, and you already know where that is." She told him, looking anywhere but at him.

He frowned, looking over her form. "Ami…" he said softly, going behind her but not touching her. "I raped you." He admitted sadly. "And I haven't moved past that yet. I'm not ready, nor do I just want to jump into a sexual relationship with you." He told her. "I'd love to spend time with you and train with you, even sleep with you. But that is something I need to conquer by myself. Because I still haven't forgiven myself."

"I just want to be near you." she said, her gaze trained on the ground so that he wouldn't see the vulnerability there. "Nothing sexual has to happen…but after being separated for so long by one thing or another…it would be nice if we could just be together."

"Ami." He couldn't help but smile. "You wanted to wash my dick."

"I didn't say that!" she blushed, sounding mortified. "I just meant, you were unconscious last time for the whole thing, and you didn't know it was happening, and we were strangers at the time…" she bit her lip. "It's…going to be a while, I think, before I want your penis near any of my orifices or my hands." She admitted.

Hideaki chuckled and walked around her, tilting her chin up to look at him. "See, you and I both need time. So why don't you let me bathe, stop being so sad, and I'll meet you after you get cleaned up. Then we can do whatever you like after I get a checkup, and tonight…I'll sleep with you and we can spend our first night together."

She searched his face, a blush still present on her cheeks. "I'm probably going to be a little awkward for a bit." she warned him. "You make me feel things I never thought I would, and I don't know how to handle being this close with someone. But…the thought of you holding me tonight…really makes me happy." She smiled slightly.

"Good." He mirrored her expression, though his smile was a full one. "You make me happy too, and I look forward to exploring this soul mate thing with you." Hideaki leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Now go get washed up," he smirked deviously. "Cause' you smell."

Ami snorted. "Yeah well so do you. And kissing you for the first time like that was no picnic either." She smirked, shoving him lightly before she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hideaki sighed, watching where she'd gone. He went into the bathroom, intent on washing himself of this disgusting muck. He smiled, glancing at the window and the sun shining in. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so good and so light. He was definitely changed, and he even felt stronger, but he knew the darkness that had been clustering inside him was gone. And it was only due to the presence of the brash auburn haired princess.


	67. Insanity

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Sixty-seven_

-Insanity-

Noriaki and Sanosuke stood in one of the study rooms, watching their aunt go back and forth between books before she nodded and stopped in front of them. "Alright." She began, snapping the book in her hand shut. "I think I may have found a way to use the fairy dust in order to cure the orcs, but…" she sighed. "I need a test subject."

The elder Uchiha smirked, feeling his pride swell. "So you want us to go and get you an orc?"

"Precisely."

"And do you want the damage kept to a minimum?" Sanosuke asked.

Satomi nodded. "I would prefer as little damage as possible. But of course, do what needs to be done. But make sure it's alive."

Noriaki nodded and turned to leave, unable to stop his victorious grin. The fact that he was being sent to capture an orc instead of Kai and Hideaki reignited his knowledge that he was in fact the best. "We'll be back as soon as possible." Sanosuke replied, following his brother.

The two walked down the hall, though Noriaki couldn't hold in his dark laughter. "Finally, those two ingrates are left in the dark."

"Is there a particular reason you don't like them?" the younger goblin sighed. "Other than the initial protectiveness over Iza and Ami."

"Of course." He scoffed. "Those two were pansy ass weaklings and then BAM, by some coincidence they became something that stupid father and Uncle Toshiro are calling 'the strongest creatures yet', and they've only been here for a little time and are already so trusted. It irritates me."

Sanosuke smirked. "You're just upset because your spotlight at being Uncle Itachi's successor was taken away so quickly." He pointed out.

Noriaki scoffed, not responding to his brother's obviously true statement. "Anyways, we should get this done quickly and show everyone we're still top notch."

"Alright. I have to tell Talia I'm leaving first, and then I will meet you at the front." He said as they ascended the stairs to the level where their rooms were, since they would need to get supplies.

The elder nodded and went off to his own room to say goodbye to his love as well. Sanosuke entered his room, smiling when he saw Talia sitting by the balcony, humming to herself as she worked on a cross-stitch of their names. She looked up at the sound of the door opening, a smile lighting up her always cheery face. "How's it coming?" he asked, walking over to her and looking down at her work.

"Pretty nice. It passes the time when I've nothing to do and you're off doing princely things." She giggled.

He smiled, before it fell. "Speaking of princely things, I'm going away for a while on an assignment."

Talia's light expression faltered, but her smile remained. "Oh…alright. When do you think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure." He said, seeing her become even more displeased with the news. "Hopefully I will return in two days' time, maybe less. Noriaki is going with me, and we're pretty efficient."

"I hope so." She sighed, placing her cross-stitch aside and rising. "So what is it you have to go do?" she wondered, nervously smoothing out his clothes.

"Hunt down and capture an orc." Sanosuke told her, making her hands freeze against his chest. He placed his hands over hers. "Do not fret. Nothing bad is going to happen. Noriaki and I are good at what we do." He tried to assure her.

"But…" she trailed off. "Wh-what if something terrible happens and…and…they said Hideaki was bitten and got turned into one. What if that happens and you change too quickly for me to kiss you?"

He scoffed. "Talia, I am not so weak that I would lose myself the way they did." He said, reaching up and cupping her cheek. "They didn't have their mates when they began to turn, therefore they weren't as strong as I am now." He said with a small smile. "I would never allow myself to become something that scares you so much."

Talia nodded, leaning closer and kissing him. "I know. I just worry, because I love you so much."

"I know." He kissed her as well. "I love you too. I will try to return to you as soon as possible, I promise."

She smiled and enjoyed a bit more of his presence, kissing all over his face. "Be safe, I'll miss you so much."

"And I you." He said, kissing her one last time before pulling away. "Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone." He smirked.

"I make no such promises." Talia grinned as she followed him back into their bedroom and watched him as he gathered the things he would need.

Sanosuke chuckled, glancing at her as he put together a pack and slung it over his shoulder. He walked back over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "See you when I get back." He murmured, turning and leaving the room before he got the urge to stay.

Hearing the sounds coming from his brother's room, he knew it would be a bit longer for his elder to join him. He rolled his eyes and went downstairs, having enough time to get the horses ready and strap on his gear to the animal before Noriaki came down the palace steps. "About time." Sanosuke said.

"What?" Noriaki grinned, mounting his steed and glancing over at his brother. "I don't know when we'll be back. I needed to be with my woman before heading off. Didn't you do the same?"

"Talia and I don't have to have sex as much as you two do in order to reaffirm that we love one another." He replied. "Besides, I doubt we'll be gone for more than a day."

"That's a day too long." He chuckled, whipping the reins as his horse took off with Sanosuke close behind. "We'll capture an orc and prove just how Uchihas continue to be the best."

"Why do you think it was that Kai and Hideaki were not asked to come along or do the task?" Sanosuke asked, his brow furrowing. "It seems odd to me that they weren't considered, especially since Kai lived with them for a while."

Noriaki shrugged. "I don't think Aunt Satomi really likes them all that much."

"So where should we begin?" He wondered. "They have to be close, since they attacked the palace…perhaps near where Kai was found? Or at least near the bigger lakes, since they'll need water."

The elder Uchiha nodded, "Most likely." He said, before steering his horse in the direction of the closest water source.

Sanosuke followed wordlessly, and they rode in silence through the forest. Eventually they came upon a lake, though no sign of orcs could be seen. "Should we go around the entire shore?" Sanosuke asked, his eyes becoming red as he scanned the other side of the water.

"Honestly, I think we should find a good vantage point and set up camp, maybe hide in a tree or something and just wait. They'll most likely stop for the night, right? So if they don't come we'll try another water source tomorrow."

"Lead the way then." he gestured, his eyes shifting back to green.

The two goblins searched around until they found a spot where they could hide their horses and then climbed up into a tall tree that had a clear view over the lake. Hours seemed to pass by, and the sun started drifting below the trees, giving the forest a twilight glow. Noriaki sighed, leaning against the trunk of the tree, since he and Sanosuke were on opposite branches. "What do you think of Kai and Hideaki?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "I suppose they're all right." he said. "I don't interact with them much, though they seem to be weak in certain areas."

"How so?"

"Kai is not assertive enough with Izayoi. He lets her dictate everything that they do…he wouldn't even go and see Hideaki when he was imprisoned because she was too afraid of him. Yet _she_ is the one pledged to _him_…I understand wanting to make your mate happy, but the man in the relationship needs to be just that. A _man_." he explained. "And as for Hideaki…well, he nearly lost his soul, and because of that hurt Ami. I don't know the details of what happened, mind you, but I don't understand how a man can be so weak as to let some creature take over their mind, especially if they have a mate depending on them. Ami acts tough, but she's really one of the most emotionally frail women I have ever met."

Noriaki scoffed. "Like you can talk Sanosuke. I thought you meant physical weakness. Besides, you had your issues with Talia because grandfather didn't like her."

"I had issues with Talia because I hate humans." Sanosuke corrected.

"Anyways." He sighed. "I had just had a passing thought…on the whole…process."

"What kind of thought?" Sanosuke asked.

He shrugged, watching the water with red eyes as the sun finally disappeared. "Becoming something like them."

"You mean a goblin-orc." The younger man stated, not needing to ask. "Why would you want to be like them?"

"You remember when Hideaki first arrived and he was losing to the orc venom?" he sighed. "When I tried to stop him…he fended me off like I was nothing. Then Kai stepped in and handled it like he was subduing a child throwing a tantrum."

Sanosuke was quiet for a few moments, before he spoke up. "So this is about them being stronger than you." he said. "You don't feel like you're the best anymore, and after working so hard to become that, it bothers you."

"Of course it does." Noriaki frowned. "Goblins are supposed to be the strongest and the most dependable. Now everything I've worked for seems like…it's been pointless."

"Nobody thinks you're weak Nori." Sanosuke said, looking in his brother's direction.

He sighed. "But I feel weak."

"And in order to get rid of this feeling you're considering becoming a goblin-orc?" the younger prince wondered. "You realize you could very well lose yourself the way Kai and Hideaki did, maybe even worse, since we don't know the effect the venom has on goblins."

"It's worth the risk." He assured. "I've never been the one to back down from something dangerous like this."

"Is it worth risking Hikari's reaction?"

This seemed to make him think, since he remained quiet for some time. "I have to. I've always driven myself to being the best. I wouldn't be me if I didn't try. Besides, she supports me…maybe I just won't tell her though…"

Sanosuke sighed, thinking it over. He knew it was a risky idea, and a stupid one at that. But he was curious about what the end result would be. And it wasn't like other goblins might never be infected. His brother could be like a test subject. Not to mention he didn't like seeing his elder this way. Despite their differences, and the silent competition between them, Sanosuke loved his brother, and he knew if the situation were reversed, Noriaki would help him all the way. "Then we'll need to extract the venom from the orc before we give it to Aunt Satomi." He said. "When we inject it, you'll need to be put into our best cell, because if you turn you'll be stronger than Hideaki was, and he was able to break out of his cell. And you'll need a guard, maybe two. And _nobody_ can know about it until after you've been injected. That way they can't interfere."

"True. It'll just have to be between you and me then." Noriaki agreed.

"Then let's do it." he said. "Do you have something to put the venom in?"

"…Possibly."

Sanosuke blinked. "You do?"

"I only said possibly." He huffed.

"It was a yes or no question Nori."

Noriaki grumbled. "Yes. I have a syringe."

Sanosuke smirked. "Thought so."

"What?" he chuckled. "I've thought about this already."

"I'd be surprised if you hadn't." the younger man replied.

They both sighed and resumed their watch, but throughout the night there was no sign of any orcs. So when the sun rose, they moved to the next source of water. They had to do this for three days, but finally, from their hiding spot near a river that marked the halfway point between Silex Silicis and the Vale, they saw movement.

Noriaki sat up, his red eyes searching through the trees. "I think they're here." He said.

Sanosuke looked in the direction his brother was, straining his ears for any sound. "The air of the forest has shifted." He said. "I can no longer hear the crickets."

"Neither can I." he whispered, sniffing the air. "Time to assault." He jumped down, followed by Sanosuke, and the two made their way down the river, staying hidden. They crossed quickly where the water was shallow, trailing behind the bulk of orcs that were moving. "We'll lure one away."

"And just how do you suggest we do that?" Sanosuke asked. "Pretend to be some wild animal or something? Odds are more than one will take the bait."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"I say we wait until they make camp and steal one of the ones on watch." He said. "Or wait until one sneaks off to piss. If they don't stop we can just keep following them and snatch one of the stragglers. There's always one."

Noriaki nodded. "Sounds good."

They continued to watch the group, waiting until the orcs had settled down. When that was finished a few went off, probably in search for something to eat, as others stood watch. Noriaki and Sanosuke picked the smallest of the hunting group to follow, and when its guard seemed to be down, they quickly and efficiently subdued it, knocking it out at the same time. "Well," Sanosuke let out a breath, since that had taken some work. "This one must have been a younger fairy, because it didn't put up as much of a fight as others have in the past."

"Yeah…" Noriaki stretched, rubbing his muscles to sooth them from the tussle. "But we did it." He smirked, grabbing one arm while Sanosuke took the other. "Now let's get out of here before they notice." He said, the two dragging the orc back to where they'd tied their horses. It took some doing, but they managed to craft a makeshift convey and tied it to their horses, as well as strapping the creature in. They headed off, having to be careful since they were now dragging cargo, and couldn't travel as fast.

But after a long trek home, and many stops to make sure the orc stayed unconscious, they were finally in familiar woods, and just out of sight of the main gates. "We should get the venom before we can see the walls."

"Let's do it now then." Sanosuke said, halting his horse along with his brother. They dismounted, Sanosuke walking back to where the unconscious orc was being held as Noriaki got the syringe. "A nice big dose, just to be sure."

"Yeah." He said, pushing it in and looking down at the thing. It was hideous and disfigured, molting and oozing something that was rancid. "These things are so revolting. But their strength is…pretty impressive." He kneeled down and opened the orc's mouth, almost vomiting on the spot from the smell. "Disgusting." He held his breath and examined the thing's fangs and finding the small hole. He placed the syringe needle on the hole and extracted the venom, which was a muggy green.

"A bit ironic that such beautiful creatures as fairies turn into these things." Sanosuke said, watching the process.

Noriaki sat back when the vile was full and glanced up at his brother. "Yeah…but who knows if they're elves or fairies. They can poison anything now."

"True." He nodded. "So are you going to do it now? Or wait until we're in the palace?"

The elder stood, capping off the needle for safety. "Wait. I don't want to risk something going wrong on the way up. So after we deliver the orc, we'll go and do it and then place me in a cell. After it's in, you will go and get Kai and Hideaki and tell them to guard me. But other than that, we tell no one."

"Alright." he agreed, and the two got back on their horses and rode the rest of the way into Silex Silicis. Their catch drew many eyes, and when they reached the palace a group of guards had come out to meet them and carry the orc inside. "Take him to the primary medical room. My aunt will be there shortly." Sanosuke instructed as they entered the palace.

Noriaki and Sanosuke watched as the guards carted the orc off to one of the medical rooms. The two Uchiha went to find their aunt, who was in the library as usual, probably studying more on the fairy dust. When they entered, they saw her and she glanced up, shutting her book immediately. "Did you bring one back?" the pink haired woman asked, walking over to them.

"Yeah." Noriaki smirked. "Tracking them down took longer than I would have liked, but we did it. The guards are taking him to the medical room as we speak."

"Excellent." She said, before heading out. "Good job. I owe you two thanks."

The two goblins watched her hurry down the hall before glancing at each other and stalking off to get some clean supplies for their next task. Once they had a clean needle and a tourniquet, they went down into the dungeons and found a reinforced cell that was away from the rest and any guards that ever checked down here. "Alright…" Noriaki swallowed, switching the needles since he didn't want to get an infection from the orc's contaminated flesh. "We should do this before I change my mind."

"Do you want me to inject you?" Sanosuke asked.

It took him a while to answer, but he took a deep breath and went into the cell. "Yes." He sat down and held his arm out.

Sanosuke took the syringe from his brother, holding it in one hand while using the other to steady his elder's arm. "Alright…here I go." He said, pushing aside his momentary nervousness. He inserted the needle, pushing in about half of the contents. "That should be enough." He said to himself, pulling the needle out and looking at Noriaki's face. "How to you feel?"

Noriaki shrugged, rubbing his arm and wincing slightly. "It hurts and kind of burns."

"Probably your body rejecting the venom." He said, walking outside the cell and closing the door. "Or the venom trying to spread already."

He nodded and leaned back against the wall, grimacing when the pain increased. He met his brother's gaze and something flickered in his mind. "If this works…do you think you'll be doing it?"

Sanosuke grew contemplative. "I don't know." He said, mulling it over. "I suppose…well I think I'll have to decline your offer." He smiled slightly. "Talia's so afraid of orcs…I could never do that to her." he shook his head. "Otherwise your offer's really tempting."

Noriaki chuckled. "And you think Kai bends to Iza too much." he said, wincing once more. He looked to where they'd injected the venom. He could see the dark mass spreading along his veins and quickly infecting him. "Now all that's left is to fight the darkness." He murmured, closing his eyes and resting his head back.

"I'll go and get Kai and Hideaki." He said. "Try not to lose control while you're alone." He told him, turning and leaving the cell. He quickly made his way through the palace, going to the training room where he knew they were testing out Hideaki's abilities. When he entered the room, it was to see Kai and Hideaki going at it with hand to hand combat, their eyes sharper and their claws extended. A few members of the council were lined along the wall, along with some medical people, observing and taking notes. "Pardon me." Sanosuke spoke up, getting the group's attention, as well as the two men in the center of the room. "But I need Kai and Hideaki for an important assignment concerning the orc problem."

One of the council members blinked. "I don't recall any missions coming up regarding that."

"It's quite recent, and will be explained once we have it under control." The Uchiha replied. "But it is imperative they come with me right away."

"Alright." the man nodded, looking to Kai and Hideaki. "We'll finish this when your mission is done."

Kai nodded, patting Hideaki on the back as the two walked off the mat towards Sanosuke. When they got close enough Sanosuke turned, leading them out of the room in a brisk fashion. "What's going on that you need us so urgently?" Kai asked. "We haven't even finished testing Hideaki's abilities."

"As long as he knows his strengths I don't care." Sanosuke replied. "That's all I need from either of you."

"I don't understand." Hideaki sighed. "What do you need us for concerning the orcs? Are we going out of the palace?"

"Not exactly." He said, leading them in the direction of the prison. "It's a bit closer to home, regarding the orc my brother and I brought in today."

The brunette blinked. "You brought an orc here, why? And how come Kai and I weren't told about it?"

"Because it didn't concern you." Sanosuke told them. "We were sent out to capture an orc for my aunt to test the fairy dust on. She believes she found a way to use it to cure them, but isn't sure if it will work." He said as they entered the dungeon and made their way to where Noriaki was being held. "And in the process of bringing it back, we extracted a vial of its venom to…study." He opened the door leading to Noriaki's cell then, and let them go first.

"Study how?" Kai asked, walking in and stopping when he saw the goblin in the cell, as well as the black lines stretching up his arm. "Oh my God."

"Are you insane?!" Hideaki yelled. "You injected _yourself_?!"

Noriaki nodded, watching the two with bored expression. "Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that we don't know the effect it will have on goblins!" Kai shouted. "Goblins are already aggressive and strong, they don't need the added strengths of an orc!" he took a breath and wiped his hand down his face. "Why would you even do it?"

"Or want to." Hideaki snapped. "It's the most painful process imaginable."

"Because." The prince glared. "It's none of your business."

"He's tired of the two of you being stronger than him." Sanosuke supplied, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"Look," Noriaki scoffed, glaring at Sanosuke for a moment. "You two just don't understand how important it is for me to be the strongest, and if you can survive it, I definitely can."

The white haired man arched a brow. "Does your mate even know about this?"

"No."

He shook his head. "You're a dead man either way, so I suppose I can stick around and watch it happen." He said, going over to a stool in the corner and taking a seat.

Hideaki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is the most idiotic thing anyone could have ever done."

"Well it's not you, so you can do what I asked and just make sure I don't hurt anyone." Noriaki snapped, crossing his arms.

"I'm not staying." Sanosuke said. "I have a mate to be with." He smirked, turning and leaving the cell.

Noriaki watched him before glancing at the other two. "What is it like?"

"Painful. But you already knew that." Kai said. "Your speech may change, but your mind can still process things normally. Another presence may come forth in your mind, and that's the orc blood talking. Try not to give into it, but don't fight the physical change at the same time, because that's what Hideaki tried to do and his orc took over."

"I _already_ told you, I was trying not to scare the kids." He defended, crossing his arms angrily.

"Yeah, but you continued to do it even after you were put in the cell." The white haired man said. "Probably because you didn't want to disgust Ami."

Hideaki scoffed. "Maybe if you'd come and talked to me when I'd asked, we could have avoided all that."

Kai shrugged. "No use in focusing on the past."

"So," Noriaki shifted his gaze between the two. "So what's the difference between you?"

"You mean strength-wise?" Kai asked.

He shrugged. "Everything-wise."

"Well all of our senses are heightened." Kai told him. "We can grow claws now, and our vision changes much like yours does when you're fighting. We're also stronger, as you already knew, though Hideaki is stronger than I am. My magical abilities were also enhanced."

Noriaki arched a curious brow. "Magical abilities?"

"I was a warrior fairy." He replied. "Therefore I was trained in the arts."

"I'm aware." Noriaki appeared annoyed. "I meant what and how were they amplified."

"Then you should have been more specific in your question." He said. "Spells come more easily to me and require less energy to perform. They're also stronger."

Hideaki watched the two, before chuckling. "You know what's odd?"

Noriaki didn't even spare a response, though his attention was now on Hideaki. "Well," the brunette shrugged. "Before, I couldn't stand Kai's presence. But now, I don't know, I feel something other than irritation. I just have this feeling that us three are going to get along…really well."

"I would have to agree with you on that. Especially after working with you for the past few days." Kai said.

"Well I don't." Noriaki rolled his eyes. "I sure as hell don't like this _fairy_ boy who thinks he deserves my sister. And you raped my cousin." He scoffed, gesturing to the brunette.

Kai smirked. "If you make it through the transformation your thoughts might change."

"Doubt it." The prince grumbled.

Hideaki shook his head and went out to get another stool so he could sit. After all, they didn't know long they would be down here with the idiotic goblin.


	68. Disgruntled

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Sixty-eight_

-Disgruntled-

Hikari sat at a table outside in the garden, twirling her spoon in her teacup as the other women talked about things she could care less about. Izayoi had had the idea for them all to have tea together a few times a week so that they could bond as soon-to-be relatives and 'sisters'. It wasn't a bad idea, and Hikari had agreed. But right now she didn't want to talk about Hideaki's progress with his new abilities, which had been the topic of conversation for the past fifteen minutes.

"I just think it's great that you've found someone." Vitani smiled at the auburn haired princess, who was sitting next to her younger sister. "And he seems so perfect for you too."

"I think he's great for Mimi!" Ayame laughed.

Ami looked slightly uncomfortable with all of the attention on her. "Yeah, it's nice. I just wish we could move past what happened, because I want so badly for things to be, well, normal? But I understand that it will take some time."

"At least he's not an egotistical moron that just goes off and does his own stupid thing without even talking to you about it first." Hikari muttered, glaring down at her cup. "Doesn't even think about the consequences, or how it will affect you and your life with them. And for what? To continue to be the strongest. Stupid idiot."

All the girls went silent, looking at the white haired woman. Talia swallowed, deciding to be the one to break the silence. "Um…something on your mind Hikari?"

Hikari looked up at them and blinked, seeing their gazes on her. "Oh…did I say that out loud?" she asked. "I didn't mean to. Continue talking about Hideaki." She waved off, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms.

"I think we've talked enough about him." Ami said, glad to get the focus on someone else for a change. "You're upset about Nori. You should tell us about it."

She shrugged. "Not much to tell. I'm really mad at him, but more than that I'm hurt that he didn't talk to me about any of this."

"You mean about injecting himself with orc venom?" Izayoi clarified, arching a curious brow.

"That, and this inferiority complex he apparently has." She sighed. "I knew it bothered him that day Kai subdued Hideaki and he couldn't, but he wouldn't talk to me about it. Every time I tried to bring it up he'd distract me with sex." She pouted.

The dark haired fairy sighed. "He doesn't have an inferiority complex, that's just how he is. He's always striving to be the best and when new obstacles or hurdles come along he takes them down or clears them. He's never going to stop Hikari, it's just who he is."

"That doesn't mean he can just leave me in the dark when he decides to go and inject poison into his body." The white haired woman replied. "How would you feel if Kai did something like that?"

"Well seeing as Kai _is_ one of those, I can't really answer. Besides, it's Kai's life, I am simply the center of it. But I can't dictate him and tell him what to do…" she stopped, glancing around at all the disbelieving looks she was getting. "What?"

"You're the reason he wouldn't go and see Hideaki and help him." Ami said. "If you really want to think about it, since you wouldn't let Kai help Hideaki, Hideaki lost himself, and raped me. It's almost like it's your fault." She said, crossing her arms.

Izayoi's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?!" she demanded. "He attacked me!"

Talia nodded. "They are very scary."

"He didn't even get that close to touching you." Ami said. "From what I heard, Kai and Noriaki stepped in just in time and stopped him. And you still wouldn't let Kai go talk to Hideaki, even though he was behind bars. You don't trust your mate to do nearly _anything_ on his own. Don't pretend you weren't pissed when you found out Kai was going to be watching Nori during his transformation. You were freaking out because you thought Kai might get hurt."

"Don't harp on Izayoi for worrying." Vitani spoke up. "Kai's doing the right thing in helping. It's Sanosuke who did something wrong."

"What?!" Talia actually yelled, standing from her spot and glaring slightly at the princess. "Sano didn't do anything wrong! He was being a good brother!" she defended.

Izayoi huffed and stood as well. "How is it good that he helped Noriaki inject the venom and now my precious Kai has to spend all his time with my stupid brother instead of me!"

"At least you had a chance to spend time with him and get to know him." Ami huffed. "Hideaki and I were just getting used to not being separated by bars, and now he's back in the stupid dungeon, watching my idiot cousin, because your stupid mate helped him."

"Sano is not stupid!" Talia defended once more. "Besides, I heard they're staying there by choice! Not obligation." She jabbed, puffing up slightly. "Which must mean you two are just intolerable."

Both Izayoi and Ami went wide eyed. "You…you…" Izayoi shook with rage. "You little blonde-"

"Bitch!" Ami finished.

"Let's not go calling one another names." Vitani said, holding her hands up. "Nobody here is perfect, and neither are their mates. Well," she smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Except for Kanamé and I. We never have any problems anymore."

"Except you two don't show affection at all ever." Hikari pointed out. "Sure you hold hands, and maybe kiss occasionally, but that's about it."

Vitani blinked. "But that's because we're wai-"

"Oh please, excuses excuses." The white haired woman waved off. "We've all heard that load of garbage about you two waiting until the wedding. Which is fine, but don't you ever wonder what it might be like to have him just grab you and kiss you passionately after a long day of being apart doing your separate duties?" she asked. "To just see you in the room, walk over and force you against the wall and kiss you so hard you forget your own name?"

"That…does sound really nice." Ami admitted.

Talia nodded, now thinking of how she and Sanosuke mostly only were affectionate in the confines of their room. "Sanosuke doesn't do that…" she pouted.

Izayoi held her head high, a haughty smirk coming to her face. "Kai does. He lights up every time he sees me. He even asks me about big decisions instead of leaving me in the dark and thinking he's smarter than me, unlike _some_ people here."

Hikari glared at the fairy and stood. "Maybe he's just feeding your need to stick your nose into everything because you think you know what's best, you little know-it-all."

"Well I _do_ know it all." She quipped, her wings fluttering angrily. "All you're good for is warming my brother's bed."

"And all you're good for is doing whatever it takes to be the center of attention." Hikari replied. "But all you are is annoying, like a pesky little fly."

Izayoi scoffed. "I don't have to do anything to be the center of attention. I am." She clarified.

Talia huffed, slamming her hands on the table. "Will you two shut up?! You're both annoying and you're both horrible people! I can't believe Kai and Noriaki can even put up with you!" the blonde threw her hands in the air before storming off. "You're all so annoying!"

"I can't even believe you got mates as quickly as you did." Ami said, rising from her seat as well. "You don't seem very appreciative of what you have, nor do I think you deserve them." she turned and walked away then.

Ayame laughed awkwardly. "I'm gonna go see what's for dinner." She said, quickly standing and following her sister.

"I'll go with you." Vitani shot out of her seat, leaving the two women together.

Hikari glared after them. "Well that was just rude."

"I know." Izayoi growled, placing her hands on her hips. "Can you believe them?" she asked, looking over at Hikari. They stared at one another, before frowning and walking off in opposite directions. Izayoi hurried towards the dungeons, going to the one where Noriaki was keeping himself, along with Hideaki and Kai. She took the keys from the wall and opened the cell, before pulling the metal door open and walking inside.

The three males looked over at her, all surprised to see her there, though none more so than Kai. The dark haired woman focused on Kai, all the things that were said going through her head. "Um…can I talk to you?" she asked, finally looking nervous.

"Sure." He replied, rising from his seat and walking out of the cell with her, closing the door behind them. "Is something wrong?"

She looked down, feeling her sadness weigh down on her. "Are you happy Kai?"

His brow furrowed. "Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Yeah but…what if you could be happier…I mean, you know, with someone who's not so controlling…or crazy? I mean, I wouldn't blame you. I bet you don't get to act or be like how you were as a fairy."

Kai smiled slightly, curling his finger beneath her chin. "I haven't acted as I did as a fairy ever since I was turned into an orc." He told her. "And since I've met you, I've acted as a better man."

"But…I'm…" she sighed. "I'm prissy, bossy…I mean…you always do whatever I say, without question, and I never really thought of what you would want…"

"Because what I want is for you to be happy. And me doing what you want makes you happy." He explained. "If it was something I absolutely didn't want to do, I would let you know, I promise."

"Yeah but what does that say about me?" Izayoi began to cry then. "Do I just not care? Do I not really love you? I never thought about me making you happy. At least in the aspect of doing things other than…well you know physical things. I'm just the worst soul mate ever!" she sobbed.

His eyes widened. "Izayoi, you're not the worst soul mate ever." He said. "You saved me. You risked being branded a traitor to your people, your father disowned you…you've done enough for me." he said, cupping her cheek. "The only thing I can think of off the top of my head that you could ever do for me to make me happy is give me children, but I'm not in a hurry for that."

She wiped at her face, trying to compose herself. "So there's nothing?" she asked softly. "Nothing you think is a bad trait I have? Or that annoys you?"

"Sweetheart, nobody's perfect, so it's useless to dwell on the things we and others believe to be undesirable qualities." Kai said. "I think you're the perfect match for me, and that's all that matters. I love you, and I would never want another woman for my soul mate."

She stared up at him, before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "I love you Kai."

"I love you too Izayoi." He said, returning her embrace. He rubbed her back. "Do you want me to come to the room tonight to be with you?"

She nodded. "Please, I miss you so much." she paused then, thinking about how she always made him do what she wanted. "Unless, you need to stay. I…understand."

"Hideaki can take the night watch." Kai said. "I want to spend some time with you." he leaned down and kissed her.

Izayoi kissed him back, getting lost in the bliss of his kiss. "I want to spend time with you too my love." She said against his lips. "You're so amazing. So powerful and caring. I'm so lucky."

"We both are." he replied, pulling away from her. "Now, I'm going to go back in there and watch your brother, before returning to you for dinner and anything else that follows."

"Alright." she kissed him once more, lingering much longer than usual before she pulled away. "I love you Kai." Izayoi smiled. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight sweetheart." Kai said, kissing her on the forehead before he turned and walked back into the cell.

Noriaki watched Kai, shifting a bit. "What was that about?"

"She misses me." he shrugged, resuming his seat. "So tonight I'm going to have dinner with her and stay with her."

"What about me?" Hideaki frowned. "I haven't gotten to be with Ami."

"You can have tomorrow to be with her." Kai said.

The brunette huffed, crossing his arms. That meant he was going to have to spend all night alone with the goblin prince.

* * *

><p>Talia stormed down the halls of the palace, heading straight for the training grounds where Sanosuke usually watched over or taught the new knights. The closer she got the more upset she became. All Akito and Natsumi ever did was be all over one another in front of everyone. Sure Sanosuke would rest his hand on the small of her back, maybe kiss her cheek every now and then if there were people present, but that wasn't often. Was he embarrassed? He used to tell her he was so attracted to her it was sometimes hard to function normally, but if that were true wouldn't he be more assertive with her in public like Noriaki was with Hikari?<p>

She growled out and pushed the doors open before being met with the gorgeous mountain air and the training grounds. The young men were lined up, dressed in their armor as Sanosuke was giving them commands and informing them of how things were run in the ranks. The blonde slowed her pace, her heart practically hammering from how amazing her love looked in his position of power. There was just something about how commanding he was that made her go weak in the knees.

But there was no time to swoon. She continued on her march, getting the attention of the knights, since they were facing her while Sanosuke's back was to her. The closer she got the angrier her steps became. He obviously heard her and glanced back, about to tell off whomever was daring to interrupt his lesson. His surprise was obvious, but he hardly had time to even register his soul mate's presence before she grabbed him by his armor and dragged him down. "You will love me in public." She informed him, before pressing her lips against his in a desperate and love-filled kiss, not caring that the boys in front of them were cheering and clapping.

Sanosuke pulled back when they separated, blinking and obviously caught off guard. "…what?" he asked, his mind unable to process what it was that had happened. "What's going on?"

"I said, you will love me in public." She huffed, keeping her hold on him.

"I don't know what that means." The Uchiha frowned. "I love you all the time."

Talia grumbled, but glanced to the side, finally noticing just how many people were watching them. A dark blush spread across her cheeks and she tried to edge away her nervousness. "Um…it…I mean to say…is…" she began to fumble with her fingers. "You n-never kiss me in front of anyone…or even h-hold m-my hand…" Talia tried to breathe, gripping her dress tightly and beginning to wring it.

"And…you want me to?" he asked.

"Well…" she frowned, looking off once more. "Yeah…at least a little…do you not want to be loving with me in front of people?"

His eyes widened in slight alarm. "Talia…it's not that." he reached out and cupped her cheek, turning her face back towards him. "I'm still getting used to this whole soul mate thing. Touching you drives my senses crazy. You remember how hard it was for me when we first met? And I had you pressed against the wall?" At her nod, he continued. "I get that urge, I even have the urge to take you right now you look so beautiful." He confessed. "And so, it's not that I don't want to show you my love publicly, or show everyone else how much I love you. It's that I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself."

She blinked, staring into his dark green depths. "Really?" she whispered, feeling her heart swell.

Sanosuke nodded. "Yes. But, if you really want me to start doing that, I can try. I want you to be happy."

"But not if it's going to be too hard for you!" she gasped, feeling guilty. "I just didn't…we were…the girls were all getting upset with one another and they said things…it just made me doubt…you were really happy to have me with you."

He smiled at her. "Talia, I've never been so happy to be with someone in my entire life than I've been with you. You bring me insurmountable amounts of happiness."

"I'm so glad." She breathed out, seeming relieved.

Sanosuke only seemed to look happier, before he leaned down and kissed her, right in front of his men and everyone else that had decided to watch. Talia leaned into his kiss, marveling in the joy she felt at his selflessness. "I love you Sano." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Talia." He replied, nuzzling her and giving her one last kiss before he pulled away. "Now, I have to finish training these men, but when I finish I'll come find you and we'll go have a picnic in the hedge maze by the pond. Alright?"

"That sounds so amazing." She smiled, kissing his cheek once more before leaning up and whispering in his ear. The group of men watched as their superior's eyes grew in size as well as a slight, but undeniable pink graced his usually hard face. Talia trailed her finger down his front, before pulling away and smiling deviously. "See you later my strong knight." She giggled, before beginning to walk off.

Sanosuke watched her walk off, at a complete loss for words, his mind still focused on what Talia had told him. The group of men cheered once more, whooping and laughing. "You get that Captain!" one yelled.

He huffed, the blush still on his face as he turned and faced the men. "Alright, that's enough. Let's get back to work." He barked, inwardly thanking the powers that be for giving him the most amazing mate in the world.

* * *

><p>Vitani sat in the library, flipping through the book she was reading. Kanamé was next to her, and they were both enjoying one another's company, as they got a rare afternoon to themselves. No duties, no lessons, no nothing. But Vitani couldn't even enjoy the quality time with her mate, as her mind was swimming with the argument from earlier this afternoon. Unable to take the distraction any longer, she lowered her book and looked at the handsome ebony haired prince beside her. "We don't have any problems, do we?"<p>

"Of course we don't." Kanamé replied without even looking up from his book. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well…when I had tea with the girls this afternoon, we began to talk about our mates…and nothing was said about us, but listening to their problems just made me wonder." She told him, frowning. "I mean…we're not just lying to ourselves and saying that we're perfect, are we?"

The prince sighed, closing his book and looking over at her. "Do _you_ think we have any problems?"

She blinked. "Of course not. We agree on everything, we get along well, we enjoy one another's company. But…what if the fact that we don't ever have any problems is in itself a problem?" she asked.

He arched a curious brow. "How can having no problems be a problem?"

"Because nobody's perfect, despite what they want to believe." The princess replied. "It's just odd I suppose, for us to never disagree on anything…not that I want to argue with you." she amended. "But things like arguments and disagreements, well, they help a couple grow, don't they? Strengthen the bonds and such?"

Kanamé sighed, getting up from his seat and walking until he was in front of her. He kneeled down, looking up at her face. "Vitani. You and I argue, but we resolve things because we understand each other and why the other is thinking whatever it is they are. I accept the things I need to change, and so do you, because we're not perfect, but that's what makes us perfect." He smiled, taking her hand in his. "Does that make sense?"

She returned his smile. "Yes, it does." She said, before her smile fell. "But…do you think it's bad that we never show affection?"

He blinked, appearing as if he were caught off guard by her question. "I won't lie Vitani…I'm a bit awkward when it comes to affection…not to mention I'm the future king, and you the future queen. We're held on a higher standard than most. Of course, if you want me to be more open with you, I can try my best to change that."

"No." she shook her head, playing with the edge of the book. "I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, and I understand that being the future rulers, we have an image to uphold. It's just…Hikari had said how nice it was when Noriaki kissed her so passionately that she forgets her name…and I suppose I had just wondered about that." she admitted, looking down in embarrassment.

He searched her face, before a smile tugged at his lips. He cupped her face and placed his lips over hers before she could even wonder what he was doing, not holding anything back. Vitani's eyes widened as her stomach fluttered, before closing. She reached out and framed his face in her hands, returning his passion with all of her might.

When the need for air finally set in, they parted, and Kanamé opened his eyes to reveal crimson red depths that were full of want and dominance. "How was that?" he asked a bit darkly, smirking since his inner goblin was coming out.

"That was…more than I ever hoped for." She breathed out, a red tint to her cheeks as she tried to get control of her breathing. She swallowed. "I definitely wouldn't protest if you kissed me like that more often."

"Alright." he chuckled. "But I get a bit riled myself. So until we're married, I'll have to restrict myself…unless of course you changed your mind about waiting."

She blushed even darker. "Well…as much as I want to give myself to you, I also want our wedding night to be special, and follow human traditions as well. So...maybe we should hold back on kisses like that, and save them for every once in a while." She suggested.

Kanamé nodded, leaning up and kissing her once more before resting his forehead on hers as he stood. "I just want to make you happy Vitani…you're my world now, and as long as you are happy, I am happy."

"I am happy." Vitani smiled. "I've been happy ever since we first met. And I'm so happy to be marrying you at the end of the week. The thought of sharing a room with you finally has me excited and nervous at the same time."

"Well I promise to make it the best of your life." He grinned. "We'll be the best king and queen yet."

She giggled, thankful that she and her mate were so perfectly matched for one another. It seemed she didn't have anything to worry about after all. "Yes we will."

* * *

><p>Hikari lay in bed, alone for what seemed like the millionth night. Usually she could force herself to fall asleep by now, but her mind simply would not rest. It was too focused on the conversation she and the girls had had during tea, as well as her predicament with Noriaki, another subject she couldn't seem to stop thinking about.<p>

Going over everything that had been said and done, she really only had one question. Why? Why wouldn't Noriaki talk to her about how he was feeling, or even of his crazy idea to inject himself? And when she couldn't answer those, she would think about what Izayoi had said. Did he really think he was smarter than her? She had always liked his dominant personality and the fact that he took charge of situations and solved them, but not once had he ever asked her for her opinion on anything. It was like he didn't even really care about her thoughts or feelings. And then that made her wonder, did he really even love her?

She sighed and rolled onto her back, unable to face the empty side of the bed any longer.

Part of her doubted that he did, because when she thought about it, most of their time together was spent having sex. Until recently, they had sex every night, for most of the night, and every morning. During the day when he had a breather, he would come find her and they would have sex, or get pretty close before he had to go back to his duties. And whenever he was about to go off on a mission they had sex, which she knew was in the event that it took him a while to get home, he would be plenty satisfied. She'd never had a problem with that before, because for her, it was in the unlikely event that he died or was seriously injured, and it would be a while before they could be together like that again. But not since the day he'd taken her out and taught her about her elfin heritage had they really done anything that was solely about getting to know one another better.

Sure she knew him, and he her, but that didn't mean he loved her anymore. It was possible that he had just thought he loved her because of their soul mate bond, and in fact only cared for her. She'd heard that not all soul mates fell in love and got married, and that they stayed good friends. So perhaps this was his way of being her friend, with an added bonus. The sex they had was always phenomenal, and while part of that was how high his skill level was at pleasing a woman, their bond may have something to do with it as well.

A frown came to her face. It wasn't helping to try and think about these things on her own. All this speculation was doing was making her even more upset. The only way to get rid of her turmoil would be to finally face the man she had been avoiding for days. The root of her problem. Her decision made, she threw her covers aside and stood, walking around the bed and picking up her robe to tie around her so that she would be somewhat decent. Slipping on her shoes, she walked out of the room she shared with Noriaki and made her way down to the dungeon.

She passed the guards and gave them a nod, noting the surprised and somewhat pitying looks they were giving her. Well she didn't need their pity. All she needed was for Noriaki to quit being such an idiot.

Hikari opened the door to Noriaki's cell and stepped inside, focusing her determined purple gaze on Hideaki, who seemed surprised to see her as well. She could feel Noriaki's surprise and curiosity from the other side of the room, but chose to ignore him. She wasn't surprised to find the brunette alone with her love, because Kai had been gracious enough to have dinner with Izayoi and spend the night with her, a fact that made her envy the ebony haired fairy for the second time in her life. Sometimes she disliked that woman. But, instead of dwelling on that, she focused her anger on the situation her mate had put them in. "Get out." she told the elf, her voice hard and firm.

Hideaki's brow furrowed slightly, but he looked back at Noriaki before shaking his head. "I don't really-"

"I said Get. Out." Hikari interrupted him, her gaze slanted slightly.

The brunette swallowed, nodding before heading for the door. Noriaki went wide eyed and sat up fully. "Don't leave me alone with her like this you coward!" he yelled, but all he got in reply was the slamming of the cell door. Noriaki hissed lowly before shifting his gaze back to the white haired woman with him. He attempted a smile then, leaning forward. "Well hello darling, don't you look lovely this evening."

"Shut up." She snapped, finally looking at him, a glare set in place. "You are a terrible mate." She declared. "And after what you did, you have no right to call me anything like that, as clearly, I am not as important or dear to you as such an endearment would suggest."

The prince looked taken back by her snap and obviously confused. "Look, I know you're upset, but really there's nothing to wor-"

"Upset? You think I'm upset?" the white haired woman laughed, though he could tell it was fake. "Why would I be upset about you not telling me, for _weeks_, what's been on your mind? Why would I be upset that you went off and made such a life-altering decision without talking to me about it? Why would I be upset that you don't care about my opinion or my feelings?!" she said in a raised voice, her eyes becoming shinier in the torchlight due to the tears that had begun to form. She took a deep breath then, trying to get a grip on herself. "I'm not upset Noriaki, I'm hurt. I'm hurt that you just left me in the dark without so much as a second thought. I'm hurt that you don't trust me enough to talk to me about the things that bother you. I'm hurt that you didn't even come see me before disappearing and putting that poison into your body." She told him.

"If I had gone to you first I wouldn't have been able to do it." He snapped, glaring at her now. "I understand what you're saying, but this is me. I will never stop climbing to the top. I've fought too hard for too long to let anyone ahead of me, and that will _not_ change just because of you." He argued, keeping seated since he didn't want to accidently hurt her in his state. "I'm sorry." He said, not breaking his eye contact with her. "I never wanted to hurt you. But I'm a prince…a goblin prince, and I don't deliberate. I don't need permission to do things. As long as I have you safe and with me, I don't care what trouble I get in or how mad you get. The fact you even think you're not important when I spend all the time I can with you is ridiculous."

"Whenever we're together all we do is have sex." Hikari countered. "And it's always fantastic, but I'm beginning to wonder if it's enough. If you're never going to let me be there for you, if you're always going to disregard my feelings because you know you can deal with them once you've done what you wanted…I don't think I can go through that." Her lip trembled. "I love you Noriaki, with every fiber of my being I do. But part of me thinks that you don't really love me, at least not as much as you love yourself. You say you won't let anyone get ahead of you, but you won't even let me walk beside you, and I will not spend the rest of my life blindly trailing after you without question. I'm not the kind of person that follows others, and that will not change because of you. If you can't even allow me into that head of yours, or even fully into your heart, then I have no reason to let you into mine any longer."

There was a frown etched into the Uchiha's face, though the silence between them was long and so thick it could be felt. He stared at her, obviously in turmoil with himself, until he looked off and leaned back against the wall. "Then I guess we have nothing more to talk about."

She felt her stomach drop at his words, and tried not to let dread creep over her as she stared at him, stunned. "So that's it?" she asked softly. "You're done with me, all because I want you to include me in every aspect of your life?"

"No." he said carefully, before meeting her gaze with his own crimson one. "I never said I was done, you decided that. You obviously don't understand me. I don't take merit in words, nor do I care for them. I show everything I need with my actions no matter what they are. You need words, and that's not something I can give you."

"Yes it is." She said determinedly. "You gave them to me once, you can do it again. The problem isn't that you can't do it, it's that you won't, because you think it will make you look weak. But it won't." she told him. "I mean…even Sanosuke affirms Talia with words, and he's worse than you are about showing that he cares!"

His gaze narrowed slightly, but he was obviously being careful with his expressions. "I don't like words. Nor do I care about them. I thought when you and I got closer you understood that I was more of a physical person. What do you want me to say? I love you? I do love you. I would do anything for you, but you're not my keeper. I needed to take the next step, and you would have held me back from it. Because if you said no I wouldn't have done it…couldn't have. So I didn't ask, because it was my choice. You either accept that I will not ask your permission, talk about my feelings, or stop trying to be the best, or you can leave. I do on the other hand promise I will love you, spend more time with you _not_ having sex, and attempt to be more romantic. If that's what you want."

She frowned. "I want you to stop treating me like I'm a ball and chain. I never wanted you to ask my permission to do this, or anything that you do. And I don't want you to stop being yourself and striving to be the best. All I want is for you to talk to me, to make me feel a part of your life outside of our room, because I'm tired of people like your sister telling me that all I'm good for is warming your bed." she said a bit angrily.

Noriaki grimaced. "She said that?" he asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Of course she did." Hikari scoffed, crossing her arms. "In between talking about how much of a perfect mate Kai is, and how she's the center of everyone's world." She rolled her eyes.

The dark haired man sighed, watching his woman and seeming to understand now where this was coming from. "Hikari, Kai and I are not the same. What you and I have is not like anything anyone else has. It's just how soul mates work. Up until this one decision you and I have been perfect. I'll try harder to be more romantic and such…but I don't want to share my feelings or talk about what's going on in my head. I'm going to think what I think and nothing you say will change it. I know you love me, I don't understand why, but I know it and I don't doubt it. I would like the same courtesy."

She looked down in shame, thinking about what he had just said. "I know what we have is different…and I'm sorry for doubting you. I promise I won't do it again." She looked back up at him a bit sadly. "It's just been so hard…hearing what everyone else is saying and not having you there to assure me with a look, or a touch. I've missed you so much these past few nights…but I was so mad at you I didn't want to come see you, because I wanted you to know how mad I was. And now that I'm here I want nothing more than to just forget everything and have you hold me." she confessed.

Noriaki smiled at her, albeit sadly. "I know, and I am sorry for making you go through this. But I'm…I'm too afraid I might do something to you. I haven't felt too much, and when the darkness comes it's easy to defeat. But…Hideaki did rape Ami, and I don't want something like that to happen to you."

"But Kai never hurt Izayoi." She pouted.

The goblin scoffed. "Yeah, but he's a pansy ass fairy."

"And you're a big strong goblin prince." The corner of her mouth lifted in a small smile, and she walked over to where he was on the ground, carefully getting down next to him so that there was minimal dust and dirt that got on her robe and nightgown. "At least kiss me before I have to go back to bed, since I'm assuming you don't want me to stay the night down here with you."

"I would never subject you to the dungeons." He smirked, moving forward and kissing her, all his pent up passion and longing obvious now.

Hikari moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against him as she returned his kiss desperately. Being so close to him after what felt like forever was driving her senses wild. She'd definitely missed his touch a lot more than she'd thought she had. "I love you Noriaki." She murmured, refusing to take her lips away from his for more than a second.

He continued to lavish her mouth with his, growing aroused when she rubbed her chest against him. He fisted his hand in her hair, keeping her close as he enjoyed their tangling tongues. When the need to have her started becoming unbearable, he moved away, keeping her back. "You should go…" he warned. "It's been so long. Even a kiss from you is driving me mad."

"Can't you just take me?" she pleaded, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I want to feel you so badly."

Noriaki shook his head, giving her a small smile. "No my sweet Hikari. I couldn't risk your safety like that."

She stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "Okay…but when this is finally over you better come straight to me so that I can show you how much I missed you." she told him, smoothing a hand down his chest to feel him. "Understand?"

He trembled, watching her hand lower. "Count on it. You will be the first I see no matter what."

Hikari smiled, her hand resting on his erection. "Good." she said, kissing him one last time before she pulled away and rose. "Try not to get gross the way Kai and Hideaki did. The thought of kissing you with an orc face doesn't sit too well with me." she smirked.

"Don't worry." He assured her with a smirk of his own, beginning to rub his hard on from over his clothes. "I'm much stronger than both of them. I'll beat this and be back with you before you know it."

"I look forward to it." she said, walking over to the door and looking back at him. "Goodnight Noriaki." She opened the cell then, walking out and shutting it behind her. Looking around, she found Hideaki on the other side of the hall and down a ways, as if he didn't want to be too close to the room so that he wouldn't overhear anything. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and walked over to him, meeting his fuchsia gaze with her violet one. "Thank you for watching him for me. It's nice to know that he's in good hands."

The brunette nodded, though he didn't move. "It's odd the connection us three have…it's something similar to the soul mate bond, but yet different. I don't know why I'm compelled to help him."

She chuckled. "Well I doubt he'll be any help in figuring it out, but good luck. Hopefully nothing goes wrong, and you can get back to Ami soon. I know she misses seeing you."

Hideaki smiled slightly, "I know. I miss her very much, but she's been busy. So I have not gotten to see her in a while."

"You've also been down here every day watching Noriaki." She pointed out, before glancing down the hall. "Though it looks like you'll get to see her sooner rather than later." She told him, gesturing to the auburn haired fairy, who was walking towards them, also dressed in her nightgown and robe.

The elf looked past her, and the undeniable happiness that appeared on his face almost made Hikari squeal with joy. He smiled and walked past Hikari, since with his soul mate in his sights he saw no one else. "Ami." He called out to her, stopping when he was in front of her. "Is everything okay? Why are you out so late?" he wondered, taking her hands and pulling her a bit closer.

Ami gave him a small smile as she stared up into his beautiful eyes. "I couldn't sleep." she said, both unaware of Hikari sneaking past to leave them alone with one another. "I miss sleeping with you."

"I know." He sighed, releasing one of her hands and cupping her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I miss being with you too. I would much rather spend my nights with you instead of Noriaki."

She frowned and looked down, almost seeming a bit defeated. "Would you really?" she asked softly, for once not leaning into his touch like usual. "Or is it just that my presence is so intolerable, you would rather be with my cousin all day and night, instead of me?"

Hideaki blinked, becoming confused. "What?" he asked. "What are you talking about? Why would you think you were intolerable?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because nobody's forcing you to stay here all the time with Nori." she shrugged, looking back up at him with a carefully blank face. "It's voluntary, not obligatory. So what else am I supposed to think but that you prefer his company over mine."

"Ami." He frowned, his tone taking a much harsher note. "I would have to be out of my mind to not want to be with you." He said, cupping her face with both hands and leaning down and kissing her. He rested his forehead against hers and looked down into her eyes. "Please smile. When you smile, I feel like nothing in the world could bring me down, and I miss you." He continued. "I can't not help him though…I won't let what happened to me happen to anyone else. Not when it caused you so much pain."

"It's causing me pain to be apart from you all the time." She said honestly. "Neither of us have fully healed from what happened…and we won't the less time we spend together getting acquainted and comfortable with one another. I feel like we're broken, and it's killing me that I can't fix us. Because that's what I do Hideaki, I fix people by healing whatever injuries they may have." She frowned. "I just can't seem to heal ours…and I want things between us to be normal so badly."

He chuckled, covering her mouth with his lips before she could get upset that he was laughing at her. "I understand and I'm sorry. You're right, but things between us are never going to be normal." He told her, pulling away slightly. He glanced back, before kissing her once more. "Wait here for a moment." He informed her, before disappearing back into the dungeons. Ami grimaced, crossing her arms over her chest in aggravation as seconds turned to minutes. Finally the door opened once more, and Hideaki came back out. He hurried over to her and took her hand, pulling her after him as he took her back to her room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep up with him. When she didn't get an answer she huffed. "Hideaki." She hissed softly, only getting a smile over his shoulder, before he picked up his pace.

They arrived at her door, and he didn't hesitate before pulling her in. He kept his hold on her and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her between his legs before he rested his hands on her hips. "There," he grinned. "I don't care the consequences. Tonight, I'll give you everything you want and be with you. Whatever it is. I always want to focus on you Ami."

Ami's eyes widened as she felt her heart flutter. "…what?" she breathed out, trying to make sure she hadn't misheard him. "You will?"

He nodded. "You're my soul mate Ami. You and I…we have this special connection, not just because of what was tying us together." He admitted, beginning to rub circles with his thumbs. "What do you want of me, my princess?" he asked.

She looked off, a blush coming to her cheeks. "I want…to replace the memory of our first time together with a better one. One filled with love and care, instead of lust and blood." She said, glancing back at him. "I know we said it would be a while but…I want to know what it's like to be with the real you, instead of the creature that was within you."

A crooked smile graced his features as he slowly began to undo her robe. "I can do that." He whispered, leaning forward and kissing her pelvis. He moved one of his hands down her leg before he slowly slid it back up and beneath her nightgown. "I never want to cause you pain again." He told her, trailing his fingers over her inner thighs softly before he came to her underwear. He trailed kisses along her stomach, wishing the gown was gone. "Never…ever…my princess…" he said once more, brushing against her clothed womanhood.

Ami's eyes fluttered closed as she trembled. "Hideaki…" she breathed out, threading her fingers into his hair and moving against his touch. Her wings twitched a bit in her excitement, causing her robe to slide down her shoulders.

He smiled against her, loving the sound of his name in that sexy tone of hers. "These legs…" he moaned, smoothing his other hand back and under her gown so he could grip her rear. "This butt…do you know how badly my body wants to ravish you every time I see you?" he asked, sneaking his fingers into her underwear and rubbing her clit teasingly.

"N-no." she whimpered, opening her eyes and looking down at him as she ground against his finger. She gripped his hair a bit tightly, pulling his head back so that he was looking up at her. "Undress me Hideaki. I won't be able to stand much longer in this state you have me in." she told him, her normally bright teal eyes taking on a much darker shade.

He gave her a somewhat cocky smile and removed his hands from her as he stood. "Yes Your Highness." He spoke deeply, tugging on her robe and causing it to fall around her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her, getting lost in their contact. He began to move his hands down her arms, pushing the straps down until her nightgown joined her robe on the floor. They parted, both panting slightly, but Hideaki didn't waste any time gently forcing Ami to the bed. He kept her on her knees, letting her front rest against the sheets as he slowly slid down her underwear just enough to reveal her soaked slit.

Hideaki felt something bubbling at his surface, wanting to take her hard and now, but he repressed the inner need and kneeled down. He grabbed her cheeks and spread them slightly, getting a good look at her anus and pussy. He leaned forward and licked along her slit, enjoying her naughty flavor. Ami moaned, gripping the sheets as she tried to look back at him, her blush resurfacing. "Don't look down there…it's embarrassing."

The brunette chuckled. "It's not like I haven't seen it before Ami." He said, lowering slightly to get a look at her before he resumed lapping at her folds. It wasn't much more of this that he added two fingers and began to slowly pump them into her, watching her body tighten from the foreign feel.

Her eyes closed, and she began to thrust back against his fingers, matching his pace with a groan. After a while of this she opened her eyes, feeling a heat building in her stomach that she didn't yet want to explode. "I want to undress you." she panted, continuing her actions.

He blinked, pausing in his actions before he pulled away from her and sucked off her juices from his fingers. "Go ahead." He smiled, moving beside her and kissing her the best he could.

She sat up slowly, trying not to be self conscious of her body, because as he'd said, he'd seen it before. Moving closer, she slipped her hands beneath his shirt, sliding them along his abdomen and chest as she removed it. Then she moved down to his pants, pulling them and his underwear down, freeing his erection. She blushed at the sight of his arousal, but quickly finished undressing him. While it wasn't the first time she'd seen him naked and aroused, it still stunned her at just how attractive he really was. There was something about his lean, elfin physique that just got her blood going.

When he was finally naked she crawled back over to him, cupping his cheek and kissing him softly as she pressed her chest against his, rubbing her nipples against his hard pecs for added stimulation. Hideaki groaned into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her fully onto his lap. Their kiss turned heated as he started to rub against her, feeling her wetness coat his dick. He moved his lips along her jaw, slowly moving down her neck. "You're so beautiful…" he mumbled against her flesh, feeling all of her with his body. She felt so incredibly good, he almost came just from having her flush against him.

"It's the fairy blood in me." she smirked, tilting her head back to allow him more access to her neck.

"I think it's just you." He grinned, biting down on her lovingly. She took in a sharp gasp and the noise only excited him further. This felt so amazing, so perfect, like they were meant to stay just like this forever. "I want all of you." He growled lowly, grinding his pelvis against hers in want. "Was there more you wanted me to do to your body before I took it further?" he wondered, wanting nothing more than to feel her tight hole again.

She shook her head. "No…I can hardly think with you so close. I just want to be one." She told him, tilting his head up so that she could kiss him. He returned her kiss, rubbing against her a bit more before he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her slowly. Hideaki moaned into her mouth, taking his time until he was fully sheathed inside her. He gripped onto her thighs, smoothing his hands up and down her soft skin.

"Ami." He groaned, losing his mind from how tight she was. "I love you." He breathed out, pushing up into her, since she was straddling his kneeling position. "I'm so sorry." He frowned, continuing to kiss her face, neck, and chest. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"I know, I forgive you." she trembled, her inner muscles clenching around him experimentally. It felt so much different from the first time they'd been together. Not only was he taking his time and savoring the moment, but it didn't hurt initially, and he was making sure she was pleasured before seeking his own. "I love you Hideaki. You feel so perfect inside me."

"I love you." He repeated, replacing his lips on hers. He slipped his hands back and gripped her butt, lifting it slightly off of him so he could push back in. He groaned into her mouth, never having felt this complete before.

She moaned, placing her hands on his shoulders for support so that she could aid in their movements as well. They continued to go slowly, and while Ami wanted to increase their pace to quickly bring her release, she refrained from hinting at it, wanting to relish in this feeling of being so complete and so close to her love. There was time to fuck hard later, but right now, she wanted to make love.

Her head rolled back and she closed her eyes, rotating her hips over his dick as he slid in and out of her. "I want to go just a little faster." She said softly, unable to stay patient for long.

Hideaki chuckled, watching her as he started to thrust into her a bit harder and faster than his previous speed. "Whatever you want, I'm your knight who will serve you until the day I die." He told her, gripping her thighs and moving her with him.

"All I want is for you to love me for the rest of my days and beyond." The auburn haired fairy told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning down to kiss him as she rode him. She kept her forehead against his as they moved, relishing in being so close with him. Eventually a familiar warmth began to build in the pit of her belly, and she began to move even faster as the pressure increased. Her claws grew slightly, but she kept them from getting too long and digging into his flesh. She didn't want any blood this time. Only love.

"I can do that." He whispered, wanting to delve deeper into her core. He loved it, feeling her and being with her so tenderly. It was more than he could have ever wanted. "You are my number one, always. Never doubt that." He said, kissing her once more, their bodies rubbing against one another. He could hardly hold on, she felt too amazing, too hot, and too sexy. "Can I cum inside?" Hideaki asked, thrusting up into her faster and harder.

She moaned. "Yes. I want your seed in me." she declared, sitting back and practically bouncing on his lap as he slammed into her over and over. He hit a spot inside of her then, making her grip on him tighten as she cried out her orgasm, this one shaking her entire being, right down to her core. "Hideaki!"

Hideaki groaned out, his eyes rolling back as he continued to pump into her, reaching his own peak. "Ah! Ami!" he moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around her waist and slamming into her, before he shoved in as far as it could go and released inside of her. They both groaned out in bliss, the heat surrounding them as they began to make out in their high.

Ami began to trail kisses along his jaw to his neck, before nuzzling him and resting her forehead against his so that she could look into his eyes. "I will always remember this as our first time." She whispered.

"This is our first time." He smiled, smoothing his hands up her sides and down her back.

She smiled as well, the action lighting up her face. "I love you."

"I love you Ami…so much." He kissed her cheek and then her lips. "I only want to be with you tonight. Noriaki will be fine till morning."

"Let Kai watch him in the morning." She grumbled. "I won't let you leave me until we've at least had breakfast together."

Hideaki chuckled. "I think that's only fair."

"Good." she smiled, stroking his cheek. "Let's go to bed then. I want to spend as much time as I can with you tomorrow before I have to give you up."

He smiled and nodded, lifting her a bit so he could slide out. He pulled back the covers and gestured for her to get in. "Then let's get some rest."

She crawled beneath the blankets, waiting until Hideaki was next to her before she moved closer to him, snuggling against his form. A content sigh escaped her when he wrapped his arm around her as well, making her heart soar at how much more perfect this time had been from the first. "Night Hideaki." She mumbled against him, already beginning to drift off.

"Goodnight, my princess." He smiled, resting his head on top of her as he closed his eyes. One thing was for sure, his life was finally where he wanted it to be.


	69. Conquest

**The Goblin King**

_Chapter Sixty-nine_

-Conquest-

Noriaki laughed darkly, one of his clawed hands covering half of his face as his body twitched with its need for release. Kai and Hideaki stood ready, though a safe distance away from the goblin prince. The dark haired goblin's laughter only grew louder until he looked up with a somewhat crazy red eye. "This power…is amazing." He grinned, baring his fangs. "I can feel it coursing through me."

"Just don't let the darkness overwhelm you." Hideaki said, watching him wearily. Both he and Kai had their claws ready and seemed to be on high alert, though it was mostly because he was acting so strange. When Hideaki had come back to the cell, it was to see Kai trying stop Noriaki from leaving. He'd had an overwhelming want to procreate with Hikari, but it was obvious that the blood of the orc was finally coursing through every vein in his body.

Now he was just sitting there, laughing and looking around as if trying to see something they could not. The prince slowly stood, making both freeze and lower into an offensive position. Noriaki's laughter only grew and he looked up, snarling at them, before he craned his neck and shook his head. He cleared his throat and spat something dark onto the ground, before straightening and looking back at them with his normal jade depths.

"You two made that look so hard." He smirked.

Hideaki blinked, not moving upright until he fully searched over Noriaki's form. "You're…really okay?"

"Yeah." He said simply, a haughty smirk coming to his features. "Nothing can ever overcome me."

"Had you actually gone to mate with Hikari, you may have succumbed to the change in the heat of passion." Kai countered, straightening as well. "So don't act so arrogant about it."

Noriaki looked to Kai and scoffed. "You didn't mate with Izayoi when you saw her in her bed. And I wasn't going to mate, I was going to have sex with my woman. She left me extremely turned on last night, and seeing as I was the _only_ one who wasn't getting any I wanted her."

Kai rolled his eyes. "I didn't mate with her because I hadn't lost myself to the change. You might have." He replied. "But seeing as this process is finally over, we should go and tell everyone."

"I wouldn't have." The prince smirked. "I'm not weak, in any shape or form."

Hideaki sighed and looked to Kai. "Just don't engage."

"Don't worry, I'll take out whatever frustrations I have with this idiot when the council makes the three of us fight one another to test our strengths." The white haired man said, opening the door to the cell. "Now that I don't have to be here anymore, I'm going to find Izayoi." He declared, before walking out.

Noriaki followed him out with Hideaki close behind. "Don't bother Kai." Hideaki sighed, "We might as well just go find the council so we're not separated from our loves any longer."

"I can't. I promised Izayoi I would inform her when this was all over, so that she and Kanamé could begin gathering all the information we have on the orcs in order to formulate a plan." He told them. "Otherwise I would, but I can't break a promise to my lady, or she'll never forgive me." He smiled back at them.

"In that case," Noriaki grinned, already running off. "I'm going to have sex with Hikari!"

Kai shook his head and sighed, looking back at Hideaki to find him gone as well. "Idiots." He muttered, going back to the palace in search for his ebony haired princess. He found her out in the hedge maze, something he didn't have trouble navigating due to his heightened senses. All he had to do was follow the smell of jasmine.

Stepping quietly so that she wouldn't hear his approach, he rushed at her, making a growling sound as he tried to grab her. What he didn't expect, however, was for her to fly out of the way in alarm, causing him to fall forward. He hopped on the ball of his foot a bit in an effort to regain his balance, but only managed to fall backwards into the bed of flowers.

Izayoi blinked, staring down at him, hovering over him since she was still in the air. "What are you doing?" she demanded, arching a curious brow.

"Capturing myself a fairy?" He replied with an embarrassed smile and a shrug. "Didn't factor in you flying though, so next time I'll be better prepared." He winked.

She smiled down at him, lowering slightly. "You're an idiot." She informed him, before placing her lips over his.

He kissed her back, reaching up and gripping her shoulders, before pulling her down so that she was lying on top of him. When they parted he smiled up at her. "I just came to tell you that Noriaki is done going through the change, so I no longer need to watch him anymore."

Izayoi returned his smile, but decided to continue kissing him, moving from his jaw line to his neck. "That's wonderful. I don't think I could stand being away from you for much longer. I missed you already, and you were only gone for a few hours." She smirked, before she paused. "He's okay right? I mean, I assumed by your demeanor, but…you know." She huffed, now looking embarrassed since she was over explaining herself.

He chuckled. "Yes, he's fine. He got a bit aggressive this morning, then a little freaky, but once he coughed up this nasty black stuff he was back to his normal arrogant, cocky self." He told her.

"Ew." She scrunched her nose a bit from the thought. "Sounds really gross, but I'm glad you're back with me where you belong." the princess smiled, going back to her previous affections.

He basked in the attentions he'd missed in the days he'd been watching Noriaki, but after a while moved so that they were sitting up. "Izayoi, as much as I want to stay out here with you, we do need to go tell Kanamé and your uncle about this so that we can finally come up with a plan about the orcs. Now that Noriaki is fine, he can better aid us in the task."

Izayoi pouted, giving him a pleading look as she slowly slid her hands up his chest and then trailed them back down to his pant line. "But I don't wanna…" she said softly, letting her lower lip pucker out. "What if I did something…naughty?" she whispered the last part, leaning against him. "You wouldn't want to go see them and talk about nasty ol' orcs…would you?"

She could tell she immediately had his attention, both by the look he gave her, and the slight hardening of his member against her leg. "And…just how naughty are you thinking of being?" he asked softly.

The princess smirked, kissing his neck once more before she slipped her hand into his pants and found her favorite appendage. "Well…" she licked over his skin, biting teasingly as her grip on him tightened and she started to rub him. "We could get naughty here, or if you wanted to get real dangerous I could service you somewhere much more arousing…like the balcony to the courtyard, or I did have this horseback riding idea." She giggled.

"We'll save the other two for later, because I want you now." Kai growled lowly, gripping her by the hair and pulling her face back so that he could kiss her fiercely.

Izayoi wrapped her arm around him as she jerked him off while they continued to make out. "Kai." She moaned softly, her wings fluttering excitedly from the thrill he was causing her to feel. "I feel so mischievous." She said against his lips, since they'd never done anything this sexual outside of their bedroom before.

"Do you, my little fairy?" he smirked, pulling the top of her dress down to reveal one of her breasts. He palmed the mound then, tugging on her nipple lightly. "Does the thought of getting caught thrill you?"

Her head fell back as her lids fluttered. "Y-yes." She admitted, moving her pelvis against him as she continued to pleasure him with her hand. "I would be so mortified, to have someone see us acting so disheveled and delinquent." She bit down on her lower lip, just imagining a guard walking up and Kai not stopping as he showed the knight just who owned the Uchiha princess. "Oh Kai!" she practically cried out as she came from rubbing against his leg and her mere thoughts.

He paused in his actions, surprised that she was so sensitive today. But then again, he figured it was because it had been so long since they'd been having sex regularly, that she was simply bereft of his touch. And so, not wanting her to come down from her high, he removed her hand from him and forced her onto her back. Kissing her hard, he pulled her dress up enough so that he could slip his fingers past her panties and thrust them into her. "You're very wanton today Izayoi." He pointed out, flicking the tip of his thumb over her clit.

She trembled, arching her back slightly. "I can't help it." She gasped, moaning once more. "You touching my body drives me to the edge." The princess tried to move against his fingers. "The thought of getting caught and you just continuing to take me just to show off I belong to you…makes me even wetter." She admitted, coating his fingers in another flow.

Kai smirked. "You're so naughty Izayoi." He said, removing his fingers from her and holding them next to her mouth. "Taste how turned on you are right now." He prompted, licking up the side of his coated digits as he stared down at her, moaning at the flavor.

Her breathing got a bit heavy, but she propped herself up on her elbows and joined him in cleaning his fingers as she licked her fluids off of him. She never let her jade depths leave his as she touched his tongue. "I can't help it…you're my master." She whispered, slowly trailing her tongue to his fingertips.

He shivered at her actions. "You're right about that." he said, pushing his pants down to release his erection. He slipped his free hand between them, hooking a finger around the center of her panties and sliding a claw along them, tearing them. "You belong to me Izayoi." He declared, positioning himself before thrusting into her and starting a steady pace. "Just as I belong to you."

Her eyes widened as she moaned and shouted out his name, her body welcoming what it had been denied. "Oh Kai, I love you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you so much, so very much. The things you do to me I could never even have imagined them." She told him, kissing him deeply.

He returned her kiss, not slowing in his movements at all. "I love you too Izayoi. I never thought I would find my soul mate, especially with most of the fairies leaving for Silex Silicis, but I'm glad that I found you." he told her.

She smiled against his lips, matching his pace. "I heard you wanted to do dirty things to me when you first saw me." She mumbled against his lips. "Tell me." Izayoi moaned again when he rubbed against her favorite spot.

"No." he shook his head, resting it on her shoulder and holding her close as he slowed a bit. "The mind of an orc is not a rational one, and what I wanted would not have been pleasant for you. It wasn't until you started visiting me that the fog over my brain began to clear enough for me to think of things besides dominating you in every possible way, so that everyone would know you were mine."

Izayoi frowned slightly, wrapping her arms more tightly around him as she held her love to her. "Kai, don't worry." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "I love you and you're better now and healed." She smiled, thrusting against him. "You're my perfect mate, even as a disgusting orc I loved you."

"And your love is what keeps me sane." He smiled, going faster as he raised his head to look down at her. "I loved you ever since I saw you sleeping that night Izayoi. I knew you were the one for me."

She relished in what he was making her feel, both physically and emotionally. "Dominate me my love! Let everyone hear how much I love your dick!" she cried out, trying to thrust against him more quickly.

Kai gripped her thighs and straightened, lifting her pelvis off the ground a bit before slamming into her in quick succession. "Scream for me Iza." He growled, his hold on her tightening. "Tell everyone you're mine."

"Oh Kai!" she screamed, arching fully as she came. "Kai! Oh God yes! It feels so good!"

He thrust into her a few more times before sheathing himself fully, emptying his load into her womb with a groan. "Yes." He seethed, holding her up like that until he was done. Then he collapsed on top of her, making sure not to crush her with his weight. "I missed you." he told her, nuzzling her neck.

"I missed you." She snuggled with him, feeling complete now that she was full with his love. "I hope someone saw us." She giggled. "I want everyone to know how good you make me feel."

He smirked against her neck. "We'll be the scandal of the palace." he said, moving so that he could look down at her. He brushed some of her hair aside, stroking her cheek in the process. "And to think, you seem so pure and innocent from the outside."

Izayoi grinned. "Yes well, that big amazing cock of yours makes me quite a slut. I just want it so badly between my legs sometimes. I was never even interested in sex until you."

"I know, it's one of the many things I love about you." he kissed her, before pulling out and moving back to put himself back into his pants. He smiled slightly at the sight of her before him. "We'll definitely be trying your ideas about the balcony and the horse later, because this was fantastic." He grabbed her skirt to move it down and cover her, before securing her top over her breast.

She lifted her hand and allowed him to help her up, though she was disappointed she didn't get to clean him with her mouth. Of course, if she started she knew he'd be taking her again and again. She adjusted herself, attempting to brush out her hair with her fingers. "We should talk to the council now." She smirked, leaning against his chest. "I want to be dirty in front of them." She moaned, rubbing against him.

"Now Izayoi." Kai chastised, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. "We mustn't get too excited before seeing the old hags, lest I get tempted to torture you in front of them." he warned.

Her eyes widened with delight. "Oh! Would you?" she bit down on her lower lip. "Sneak your hand up my dress and finger me from behind." She trembled, from the mere thought. "So they see nothing but my front while you're torturing me…"

"Hm, we'll see. Now let's go before we never leave the maze." He said, beginning to lead her out.

Her wings fluttered excitedly once more as they made their way towards the council chambers, since they were usually in session at this time. When they arrived, it was to see Noriaki and Hideaki already there explaining what had happened with Noriaki's transformation. Everyone looked back when the other two arrived. "Brother!" Izayoi called out as she ran over and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're okay."

Noriaki smiled down at her, hugging her as well, before sniffing her slightly. He frowned, glancing up at Kai, who was now near them. "You're disgusting." The prince seethed at the white haired man.

"_Do_ explain how I'm more disgusting than you are." Kai smirked.

"Because you violate an angel." He snapped, pulling Izayoi closer. She struggled, getting a bit red in the face.

"No…ri…can't…breathe."

Kai's light demeanor fell then. "Alright, that's enough foolishness." He said. "Let go of her."

The goblin blinked, looking down at his sister and quickly releasing her. She gasped for air, moving back and trying to catch her breath. "Iza, I'm so sorry." He said quickly, going to comfort her.

She lifted her hand between them in sign for him to stop and attempted to give him a smile. "It's okay." She said softly, still easing into breathing. "I'm fine."

Kai stepped forward and gently brought her closer to him, all the while glaring at the Uchiha male. "Learn to control yourself before you go touching what's mine." He said possessively, rubbing her back to soothe her himself.

"Alright!" Hideaki snapped, getting between the two before it could escalate. "You two calm down. Noriaki you need to get used to your new abilities before you really touch anyone, alright?"

"I'll touch whoever I want!" the prince growled.

"And wind up hurting them." the white haired man quipped. "Combined with your obvious temper, anyone close to you is at risk of you accidentally harming them. Especially Hikari. So get a grip or get out."

Noriaki looked as if he was going to explode, but Izayoi touched her hand to Kai's chest and stepped forward, smiling up at her brother. "Nori, maybe you should try calming down? Remember you just got an enormous strength. You should focus on making sure you can control it so you can continue to be the best."

He looked down at her and smiled slightly, before nodding. "You're right Iza, I apologize for hurting you."

"It's okay." She said, stepping forward to face the council. "Alright Grand Council. Noriaki is completely transformed, so we can start our plans on dealing with the orcs."

"And who's to say we want him out there aiding in the effort?" one of the elves asked. "It's clear he can't control himself yet, and the three of them don't seem to get along. Not exactly the dream team we had discussed when we discovered Prince Noriaki had injected himself."

Izayoi sighed and crossed her arms. "Well you don't really have a say with him, seeing as he is the Knight of Honor and one of the main leaders of the army. He just finished changing this morning, it will only take him a matter of time to control himself. We weren't even planning on a big assault until after my brother and Vitani's wedding. So we've plenty of time. They'll get along eventually."

"We still haven't even collected enough fairy dust." Another elder pointed out. "Nothing can be done about the orcs until our supplies are good and stocked."

"Then we can use that time to gather more fairy dust and train the orc mixes." A goblin said, gesturing to the three men. "They must learn to fight alongside one another, after all."

Another council member nodded. "Precisely. We need those three to lead the assault, seeing as they are the ones with knowledge to how being an orc is. We can test their limits and see how much they can handle."

"We can definitely handle the orcs." Kai said, crossing his arms. "We know how they think, how they feel, and how they fight. Formulating a plan will not be a problem."

Hideaki nodded. "Noriaki will get better the more he gets used to this new feeling within him. We will train together and perfect our movements."

"Then there's not much more to discuss." One of the fairies said. "Focus on testing and training yourselves, and after the wedding we will reconvene to discuss strategy on this matter."

The three men nodded before being dismissed, the four walking out together. "This is so exciting." Izayoi bubbled. "Finally, we'll be able to help all those orcs."

"Not all of them can be saved Izayoi." Kai reminded her, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked. "But we'll do the best we can. It's going to be a long process."

"I know that." She huffed, blushing a bit. "But due to this new fairy dust, they might be. So you never know."

Hideaki nodded. "I want to help them too. I know we can do it."

The other two men grunted in agreement, the group splitting up then to go about the rest of their day as they wished. For tomorrow they would each be busy preparing. Three to train together, and one to help plan the wedding of the century.


End file.
